Abandonado
by angela black blood
Summary: Harry/Voldemort, AU, TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA. Abandonado en las calles de Londres, Harry Potter de 16 años debe de encontar una manera para sobrevivir.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia no es mía, es una traducción de "Abandon" escrita por "Batsutousai".

La escritora me dio permiso para traducir y subir la historia, ya que la persona que la estaba subiendo no siguió con la traducción, creí que muchas personas se quedaron con las ganas de seguir leyendo, así que espero que les guste como traduzco.

Gracias a mi querida beta Fadamaja que me ayudo con la traducción.

Advertencia: esta historia es Slash Voldemort/Harry P. ligera mención de abuso infantil. Para los que no sepan que significa Slash es relación de chico con chico.

Capitulo 1

Harry no sabía donde se encontraban. Sólo estaban él y Tía Petunia. En Londres.

Su tía dijo que necesitaba algunas cosas, pero lo único que habían comprado hasta el momento habían sido cosas que podrían haber conseguido cerca o que tenían mas que suficientes en casa.

No que Harry se quejara del viaje. Oh, no. Le gustaba estar fuera de la casa. Deslizó una mano dentro de su bolsillo y se sintió mejor cuando sus dedos tocaron su varita, su capa de invisibilidad y la Saeta de Fuego encogida. No quería estar desprevenido para lo que pudiera suceder, así que agarró lo que consideró que podría necesitar.

"Traeme algunas uvas, chico" gruñó Petunia, señalando al otro lado de la calle donde había un puesto de frutas frescas. "¡Traeme bastantes!"

"No tengo con que comprarlas, Tía Petunia". Harry remarcó.

Petunia miró enfurecida a su sobrino por un largo rato antes de sacar unos cuantos billetes de su bolsa y forzarlos en su mano. "Ahí tienes".

Harry asintió y se escabulló hacia el puesto. Se alegró al ver que podría comprar "bastantes" uvas y aún así quedarse con el cambio para después. No que le gustase robar, pero ésta era su tía. Dedujo que se merecía una concesión de la familia de vez en cuando.

Snape empezaba a influenciarlo, maldición.

Harry compró las uvas y se volvió para regresar a donde había dejado a su tía.

Ella no estaba allí.

No estaba en ningún lugar a la vista.

Harry Potter acababa de ser abandonado en Londres.

"Oh, mierda."


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia no es mía, es una traducción de "Abandon" escrita por "Batsutousai".

Advertencia: esta historia es Slash Voldemort/Harry P. ligera mención de abuso infantil.

Capitulo 2

El dinero había alcanzado solamente para alquilar una pequeña habitación en un hotel cercano al Caldero Chorreante. No quería quedarse en el Caldero Chorreante, porque demasiada gente lo reconocería.

Hablando de eso. Harry necesitaba un disfraz. Si era reconocido, y el joven mago no tenía duda de que así sería, probablemente acabaría asesinado.

Ahora, donde conseguir un disfraz…. Probablemente en el Callejón Knockturn

Harry odiaba ese lugar. Demasiado escalofriante.

_'¡Tienes casi diecisiete años¡ ¡Ten el valor! '_

Harry gimió. ¿Por qué su voz interior tenía que sonar tan parecido a Hermione ¿Y a Snape?

Espera ¿Hermione y Snape?

Harry se estremeció.

Este no era su día.

Harry amaba su capa de invisibilidad. Se las ingenió para llegar sin ser notado desde el hotel hasta la entrada del Callejón Knockturn. Agradeciendo a su padre una y otra vez.

Tuvo que agradecer tambien a Dumbledore, si el hombre no lo hubiese dejado con los Dursleys en primer lugar. ¡El idiota!

¡En verdad estaba pasando mucho tiempo cerca de Snape!

Sacó su cabeza en la vuelta de la esquina para obtener mejor visión hacia el oscuro callejón.

Y alguien corrió hacia su cabeza.

Harry gritó mientras caía.

Quien fuera que corrió hacia él le cayó encima.

Harry miró hacia arriba para disculparse.

Y casi grita.


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencia: esta historia es Slash Voldemort/Harry P. ligera mención de abuso infantil.

Capítulo 3

"Nunca imaginé que iría a Knockturn por un libro, saldría y aterrizaría en la cabeza sin cuerpo de El-Chico-Que-Vivió. Este en verdad _debe _de ser mi día de suerte ¿no lo cree, señor Potter?

Oh. Mierda.

"¿Asustado de verme?"

Oh. _**¡MIERDA!**_

Tom Riddle sonrió a Harry mientras le quitaba la capa de invisibilidad. "¿Dónde conseguiste esto? Es bastante útil, supongo."

"Quítate." Harry consiguió decir con voz quebrada.

Tom levantó una ceja al chico. "Estoy bastante cómodo aquí, gracias."

Harry miró furioso al hombre que mató a sus padres.

Tom tan solamente sonrió de vuelta.

No, definitivamente este _no _era su día de suerte.

Harry lanzó una mirada furiosa al Señor Oscuro sentado en frente de él, en la mesa fuera de un pequeño café en el mundo Muggle. Voldemort tenía su varita y su capa. Estaba en serios problemas.

El mago mayor dio un agonizante suspiro. "No voy a matarte, Potter."

"¿Entonces por qué me estás llamando Potter, _Tom_?"

Voldemort miró disgustadamente al salvador del mundo mágico. "Voy a permitirte que me llames así, solamente porque de otra manera causarías una escena gritando Voldemort a todo pulmón en medio de una agradable conversación. Pánico masivo puede ser agradable, pero lo prefiero cuando yo lo provoco."

"¿_Agradable_ conversación?" Logró decir incrédulamente Harry.

"Asumiendo que dejes de mirarme con rabia, si."

"¿Qué pasó contigo intentando matarme?"

"Estoy cansado de tener mi ego pisoteado, ¿de acuerdo?" Voldemort entornó sus ojos escarlatas al adolescente. "¿Por qué estás tú solo en el centro de Londres?, de cualquier manera."

Harry suspiró. "Fui dejado aquí, por mi tía."

"¿Por qué?"

"Pregúntale." Harry miró furiosamente de nuevo al hombre "¿Por que preguntas?"

Voldemort alzó una ceja. "Dumbledore normalmente cuida mejor de su Chico Dorado."

"Oh, ¿lo hace?. Mis parientes me odian."

"¿Por qué no mandarle una lechuza a Dumbledore y que te recoja?" La voz del Señor Oscuro tenía tintes de curiosidad.

Harry negó con la cabeza "Mi lechuza está en la casa de mis tíos. De cualquier manera. Dumbledore dijo que no lo molestara a menos de que fuera algo importante."

"¿Y esto no es importante?"

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. "Suenas como mi amiga Hermione."

Los labios de Voldemort se crisparon. "Contesta la pregunta, Potter."

"Bueno, depende. ¿Estás tratando de matarme?"

"Contestar una pregunta con otra es descortés."

"No tuve la más confiable de las crianzas. Tendrás que disculparme." Fue la sarcástica respuesta de Harry.

Voldemort observó al chico sorprendidos con sus ojos escarlatas. "¿Dónde conseguiste la capa?"

"¿Hum? Oh. Fue de mi papá." Harry evitó lanzar una mirada furiosa al Señor Oscuro a la mención de su padre antes de continuar. "Dumbledore me la dio durante mi primera Navidad en Hogwarts."

"No hay duda de cómo te metes en tantos problemas" Voldemort rió entre dientes. Harry le dio una mirada escandalizada. "¿Ahora qué?"

"¡Te _reíste_!"

Voldemort se le quedó mirando a Harry por un largo rato antes de reir abiertamente.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¿Cómo son tus amigos?"

"¿Cuáles?"

Tom giró los ojos "Los que siguen ayudándote cada vez que nos encontramos."

Harry sonrió "Ron y Hermione son mis dos mejores amigos. Hermione es nacida de Muggles - " La sonrisa se ensanchó cuando Tom se estremeció "- y Ron es un Weasley."

"No debería de esperar mucho más de ti."

Harry bufó. "Y luego está Neville, quién es la peor pesadilla de Snape-"

"Creo que he oído sobre él anteriormente…"

"-y Ginny, quien es la pequeña hermana de Ron -"

"¿Otro Weasley? ¿Cuántos son?"

"-y Luna, que siempre tiene su cabeza en las nubes."

"¿Cómo lo hace?"

Harry frunció el entrecejo hacia Tom. "Tu dilo. Mira a Crabbe y Goyle."

Tom dio un respingo. "Oh, está bien. Tu ganas esa."

Harry sonrió triunfante y deslizó su mano a través de la mesa para agarrar su varita antes de que el Señor Oscuro pudiera reaccionar. "Gracias."

Tom entornó los ojos y entregó la capa también. "Quítalos de aquí."

La capa y la varita encontraron su camino a los bolsillos de Harry. "Tengo hambre."

Tom negó con la cabeza. "Adolescentes." Harry lo miró enojado en respuesta. El hombre mayor giró los ojos y llamó al mesero. "Está bien. Deja de mirarme así. "

"Este ha sido el día más raro que he tenido." Harry declaró.

"¿Por qué?'' Tom preguntó, antes de poner con gracia un poco de tarta de melaza en su boca.

"Bueno, para empezar, me abandonan en Londres, luego corro hacia mi peor enemigo. ¡Ahora tú y yo en realidad estamos teniendo una conversación civilizada acerca de Binns!"

Tom rió. "Eso me recuerda ¿qué estabas hacienda cerca del Callejón Knockturn?"

"Iba a ver si podía conseguir un disfraz." Harry respondió sinceramente.

"Entiendo…" Tom miró al chico por un largo periodo mientras Harry comía su pudding. "¿Y vas a seguir intentando ir por ese disfraz"

"No lo sé. Sólo porque _tú no_ vas a matarme no significa que estoy a salvo ¿verdad? "

"No, no. Supongo que no." El Señor Oscuro se recargó en su silla. "Es muy tarde ahora, pero, si tú quieres, nos podemos ver aquí mañana y te llevaré a una buena tienda que conozco en Knockturn que debería de servir."

"Oh ¿Es ahí donde fuiste para volver a ser tu hermoso antiguo yo?" Harry provocó.

Tom entornó los ojos. "Este lo hice yo mismo, gracias. No soy tan incompetente"

Harry bufó. "Pudiste engañarme."

Tom atravezó al chico sonriente con su mortal y furiosa mirada en respuesta.

"Snape es mas intimidante."

"Snape tiene el cabello grasiento, la piel amarilla y una nariz aguileña. Claro que su mirada es más intimidante." Respondió Tom con una mirada disgustada.

Harry rió. "De cualquier manera ¿por qué cambiaste a tu antigua apariencia? Dumbledore dijo que te volviste serpentino mientras viajabas por el mundo en tu juventud."

"Me haces sonar tan _viejo_, Harry." Se quejó Tom, consiguiendo la risa disimulada del joven. "¿En verdad?" Harry asintió. "Es agradable ser capaz de caminar por el Callejón Diagon de vez en cuando sin nadie volteándose y corriendo de miedo."

Harry negó con la cabeza. "¡_Tienes_ un corazón!"

Tom suspiró. "Claro que tengo. Soy humano, en caso de que no lo hayas notado."

"Me _estaba _preguntando eso."

"Si fueras un mortífago, estarías bajo _Crucio_ en este momento por tu atrevimiento." Informó el Señor Oscuro a su acompañante.

Harry se compuso rápidamente. "No sería la primera vez."

Tom miró al chico tristemente. "No. No creo que lo sería." Se paró y se incorporó. "Debo decirte, Harry Potter, para ser Griffindor, eres sorprendentemente buena compañía."

"¿Eso fue un cumplido?" Harry preguntó con un toque de humor mientras él también, se levantaba.

"Por qué ¡yo creo que si fue!" Compartieron una ligera risa. "¿Mañana?"

"Claro. Te veré aquí cerca del medio día."

Tom negó con la cabeza. "Mejor a las dos."

"Ah. Sigo olvidando tu trabajo ¿verdad?"

"Si. Me temo que conquistar al mundo es bastante tedioso." Tom suspiró sentidamente.

Harry entornó los ojos mientras sonreía. "Mañana a las dos."

"Si. Prometo no traer a ningún mortífago para llevarte."

Harry sonrió. "¿En verdad? Wow. ¡Creo que mi conversación realmente _es_ estimulante!"

El chico se fue escuchando la risa de Tom.

Tal vez el día no fue tan desafortunado después de todo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Harry se acomodó afuera del pequeño café con una taza de té en el que había gastado su última libra. Eran casi las dos, y se le acaban las cosas para hacer. Hizo un plan para encontrar una forma de llegar a su bóveda mientras estuvo en el Callejón Diagon y convertir un poco de dinero mágico en muggle, para así poder continuar viviendo aquí.

"Aburrido ¿verdad?" Preguntó tranquilamente la voz de Tom desde atrás de Harry.

Harry se volvió y miró furiosamente al hombre. "Si, por qué, no hay mucho que uno pueda hacer cuando uno ni siquiera tiene un libro de pociones para hacer garabatos en él ¡sin contar una pluma para hacer los dichosos garabatos!"

Tom suspiró y se sentó enfrente del Chico-Que-Vivió. "Siempre puedes ir a comprar algunos."

_'¡Tienes que trabajar en tu temperamento, Potter!'_ Harry gruñó. "Después de que consigas un disfraz."

Tom dio un chequeo rápido al chico. "Harry, tu cicatriz es probablemente la única cosa que necesitas cambiarte."

"La magia no la esconde tampoco…"

Tom le dio al chico un corto vistazo. "¿Lo has tratado antes verdad?"

"Claro. La ultima vez, le puse un gorro encima."

El Señor Oscuro bufó. "Si el zapato entra…"

Harry miró con la boca abierta al hombre enfrente de él.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Tú, Tom Sorvolo Riddle, acabas de usar un dicho _Muggle_?"

"Cállate, Harry."

El chico solo rió.

"Compra ese."

"No voy a adentrarme en Artes Oscuras, Tom."

"Parte de derrotar a tu enemigo es conocerlo"

"Oh ¿es por eso que me estás hablando?"

"Harry, sólo compra el libro. Es solo teoría, y muy lejos de ser ilegal."

"Me pregunto por que no es ilegal." El chico bufó, agregando el libro oscuro a la pequeña pila en sus brazos.

"No ayudo al Ministerio ahí."

"A menos que sea para hacer algo ilegal para que puedas romper la ley de nuevo."

Tom miró enojado a Harry. "No lo hago."

"Bueno. Lucius Malfoy lo hace por tí."

"Lucius hace todo por su propio beneficio, no el mío. ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema por favor?"

"¿No te gusta hablar de Lucius?"

Tom gimió. "No. No me gusta discutir contigo cual es el estado de mis seguidores en una librería mágica donde podemos ser escuchados"

"¿Tienes miedo de ir a Azkaban?"

"No pueden mantenerme en Azkaban. Tú, por otra parte, no tendrías opción. Cambia de tema."

Harry bajó un libro de maldiciones y maleficios que había visto anteriormente y consideró comprarlo. Lo agregó a su pila. "Menciona una persona a la que no soportes."

Tom parpadeó al brusco cambio de tema. "Albus Dumbledore."

"¿Por qué? Me refiero a que, siempre has dicho que no te agrada, pero _por qué_ no te agrada?"

"Bueno, para empezar, soy un Slytherin. Él es parcial."

Harry silvó. "Ganas esa. Pero él hace un esfuerzo y trata de ver lo mejor de la gente."

"Tal vez lo hizo, una vez, conmigo. Sin embargo, él siempre pareció sospechar cosas de mi."

"Tenía razón."

"Oh, no siempre. A los otros Slytherin les gustaba causar problemas también, y comúnmente yo aparecía en el momento equivocado."

"Estoy feliz de ser un Gryffindor." Harry rió quedamente, ganándose una mirada disgustada del Heredero de Slytherin. "¿Algo más?"

"Es como si pudiera leer la mente de las personas. Me vuelve loco."

"Vuelve a todos locos. Eso no significa que no puedan soportarlo."

"Oh, y sigue tratando de matarme."

"Y falla cada vez. Ahora ese es mi trabajo."

Tom suspiró. "Ahora acerca de ti, Harry. ¿Quién es al que no soportas?"

"Cornelius Fudge."

Tom lucía sorprendido. "¿Por qué?"

"Es malo en su trabajo y nunca escucha. Cuando Dumbledore y yo dijimos que habías regresado hace dos años, el decidió que estábamos locos."

"Harry, Dumbledore no es bien conocidos por su cordura, y por lo que he oído, Rita Skeeter había estado cuestionando _tu _cordura todo el año."

"Oh, si. Tu sabes, todo eso de la cicatriz dándome una conexión contigo". Harry respondió sarcásticamente.

"Claro. Échame la culpa."

Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "Tom ¿cómo se supone que salvaré al mundo si nadie me escucha?" Preguntó quedamente antes de dirigirse al mostrador a pagar.

"De acuerdo. ¿Alguien más que no soportes?" Preguntó Harry una vez que estaban camino al Caldero Chorreante por comida.

"Peter."

"¿Pettigrew?" Harry se quedó boquiabierto. Tom asintió. "Tienes problemas con Colagusano ¿y aún así lo mantienes cerca?"

"Es molesto, pero últil."

"¿Cómo qué? ¿Práctica de blanco?"

"Eso también."

"Tom…"

"Bueno, el es un Animago, Harry. Una rata Animago, de hecho."

"Una rata Animago _ilegal_."

"Aún mejor."

Harry gruñó. "¿Por que no lo entregas al Ministerio?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que él es molesto, a la larga estropea todo y me debe una deuda de vida?"

"¿Si?"

"Si."

"No lo sabía…"

"Si. Le salve la vida cuando Sirius y Remus querían patearle el culo. "

"Que vocabulario."

"Cállate, Tom."

Tom rió entre dientes mientras tomaban sus asientos.

"Así que ¿a quien más no soportas, Harry?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart."

Tom bufó en su té. "Lockhart. ¿El fraude que se Obliviatizó a si mismo?"

"Oh, si. Cuando íbamos a la Cámara, de hecho. Trato de lanzarnos un Obliviate a Ron y a mí con la varita dañada de Ron."

"Oh, cielos."

"Hizo que nos cayera encima el techo."

"¿Y se Obliviatizó a sí mismo?"

"¡Sip!"

"Ah. De cualquier forma, él hubiera sido lo suficiente estúpido para verla a los ojos."

"¿El basilisco era hembra?"

"Siiiii."

Harry miró furiosamente a Tom. "¿Como se supone que _yo_ sabría eso!"

"¿Intentaste checar?"

"De hecho, ella intentaba matarme. No tuve la oportunidad."

"Temperamento, temperamento."

"Cállate, Tom."

"¿Vamos a volver esto una rutina?"

"Oh, no lo sé. Sigues logrando ser mas interesante que Crabbe y Goyle."

"_Binns _es mas interesante que Crabbe y Goyle."

"Oh, no. _Tú _conoces a sus hijos. Sus padres son peores. Un campo de _pasto_ es mas interesante que esos dos."

"¿Y la caída constante de gotas de agua?"

"Eso no es interesante, es solo molesto."

"Oye ¿soy más interesante que Colagusano?"

"C-claro, a-a-a-amo." Tom tartamudeó con sorna.

Harry rió entre dientes. "¿Eso fue Colagusano o Quirrell?"

Tom se estremeción. "Oh, Merlin. Quirrell. Sabes, casi me olvido de él."

"Me alegra saber que puedo ayudar a esa vieja memoria tuya."

"Oh, definitivamente eres mas interesante que cualquiera de mis mortífagos, tal vez con excepción de Lucius. _Tú _no tienes miedo a insultarme." Tom declaró.

"Si, bueno, dijiste que no me matarás y tu pues no puedes lanzarme un _Crucio_ en público. Deduje que ahora estaría bastante seguro."

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro que no te mataré ¿Qué te hace pensar que mantendré mi palabra?"

"No eres un Malfoy."

Tom rió. "Te acabas de volver más interesante que Lucius, Harry ¡El nunca se insulta a sí mismo!"

Harry se recargó en su asiento con una sonrisa.

"¿Mañana?"

"Si, si."

"A las dos."

"Aquí mismo."

"Perfecto. Te veré entonces, ex-cara-de-serpiente." Harry se despidió con la mano mientras salía.

Tom reprimió una risa.


	5. Chapter 5

**capitulo 5 **

"Oh, hola, Tom."

Tom se sentó enfrente de Harry en su habitual mesa afuera del café. "¿Cómo nos maldeciremos hoy el uno al otro?"

Harry lo miró confundido.

"Sobre qué hablaremos, Harry." Tom suspiró. "Pensé que tenías cerebro."

"Me levanté tarde. No estoy totalmente despierto aún."

"Flojo ¿verdad?"

"Sí, Tom. Soy terriblemente flojo. Es por eso que no me has matado aún."

"Oh, está bien. Se así." Tom movió la mano para llamar a una mesera y ordenó una taza de un fuerte té negro. "Así que ¿por qué estás tan cansado?"

"Pesadillas." Harry se estremeció.

"¿De qué?" Tom se inclinó hacia delante. "No te he estado dando ninguna."

"No, no lo has hecho." Harry suspiró y se talló los ojos suavemente, siempre conciente de sus lentes de contacto. "Sabes, sueño sobre gente que ha muerto. Mis padres, Cedric, Sirius, Cho y Terry."

Tom negó con la cabeza. "Te culpas. No los dejas ir."

Harry miró filosamente a Tom. "¿Que sabrías tú de eso?"

"No mucho." Admitió Tom, "Pero te conozco a _ti_."

"Como si eso solucionara todo."

"No, no creo que lo haga."

"¿Que significa tu nombre? Me refiero a Voldemort."

"¿No sabes?"

"No es inglés y Hermione no estaba tan interesada como para buscarlo por mí."

"Tal vez debiste buscarlo por ti mismo."

"¿Por qué? Puedo preguntarte."

Tom sonrió. "Eso es cierto. Está bien. Es francés."

En el silencio, Harry parpadeó un par de veces. "¿Y en francés significa…?"

"Puedes buscarlo."

"¡Tom!"

"¡Harry!" Tom arremedó.

"Tonto."

"Vamos. Puedes buscarlo por tu cuenta. Luego puedes decirme que significa y te diré si es correcto. "

"Eres demasiado parecido a Hermione."

Tom dió un respingo. "Eso dolió."

Harry sonrió. "Te lo mereces. Sabelotodo."

"¡Tienes que pensar en el verano!"

"Es por eso que mis profesores me dejan tarea, Tom. Creo."

"Así que ¿has hecho algo de tu tarea?"

"Nooo... En la casa de mi tíos guardaron mis libros. De nuevo."

"¿De nuevo?"

"¡Sip! Lo hacen todo el tiempo. Es su pasatiempo favorito."

"Buen Merlin. ¿Y ahora?"

"No tengo los deberes."

Tom gruñó. "Necesitas una lechuza."

"¿Por qué?"

"Para que puedas mandarla a tu amiga Hermione y preguntarle cual era la tarea."

"Ah."

"No me mires así."

"¿Cómo? Te miro de muchas maneras."

Tom miró disgustado a Harry. "Esa que me dice que soy demasiado inteligente para mi propio bien."

"Lo eres."

"Cállate."

"Hermione."

"Te la estás buscando, Potter."

Harry rió.

"Quidditch."

"Eso no."

"¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusta el Quidditch?"

"No. No realmente."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Interfiere con mis hábitos de estudio."

"**¡Tom!**"

"¡Lo hace!"

Harry sólo lo miró disgustado.

"Bueno, está bien. Lo practiqué en la escuela. Nunca he sido aficionado."

"¿No? ¿Que tal ahora?"

"No me volví aficionado del Quidditch de repente _solo porque_ no siento más la necesidad de estudiar cada uno de los libros de la biblioteca de la escuela."

"¿Hiciste eso?"

"Sí."

"¿Estudiaste _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_?"

"Fue adquirido después de mi tiempo, Harry."

"De seguro que tenían un libro de Quidditch en la biblioteca de Hogwarts cuando estudiaste ahí."

"Si, si. Si había. Leí el maldito libro y lo regresé."

"Pero tú no lo _estudiaste_."

"¿Hay un punto en esto?"

"No realmente. Sólo quería saber que pensabas del Quidditch."

"Estámos llendo en círculos."

"Sin embargo, pensé que eran bonitos círculos."

Tom gimió. "No. No me gusta el Quidditch. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema, _por favor_?"

"¿Qué tal acerca de los Chudley Cannons?"

"_**¡POTTER!**_"

Harry rió.

"¿Cual fue tu parte favorita de Hogwarts?" Harry preguntó una vez que Tom hubo terminado de intentar maldecirlo, y los Muggles que estaban cerca de ellos habían sido Obliviatizados por el incidente.

"La biblioteca."

"Hermione."

Tom miró furiosamente al chico. "Bien. La sala común de Slytherin . Era oscura y tranquila."

"¡Fria y escalofriante!"

"¿Cuando has estado en la sala común de Slytherin!"

"Oops."

"Harry…"

"Segundo año, si deseas saber."

"¿Como?"

"Oh, Ron y yo nos hicimos pasar por Crabbe y Goyle para preguntarle a Malfoy sobre la Cámara."

"¿Lograron hacer la poción Multijugos en su segundo año?"

"Bueno, sí. Teníamos a _Hermione_."

"¿Cómo consiguieron el _libro? _¡Está en la Sección Prohibida!"

"Lockhart."

"Oh. Merlin." Tom cubrió sus ojos mientras gemía.

"Hermione lo adoraba."

"No necesitaba saber eso, Harry."

"Apuesto que tampoco querías saberlo."

"Cierto."

"Bien."

Tom dejó escapar otro gemido. "He creado a un monstruo."

"¡Si lo has hecho!"

"Debería maldecirte de nuevo."

"Bueno, si recuerdas, fallaste la última vez. Le diste a esa mesa de allá." Harry sonrió. "Los pobres Muggles."

"Cállate, Potter."

"¡Y luego tuviste que hacer otro Obliate masivo!"

"Potter-"

"En el cuál no sabía que eras tan bueno…"

"¡Potter!"

"¿Si, Tom?"

"Cállate."

"¿Ves ese edificio de allá?"

"Claro que lo veo. No estoy ciego."

"Quítate tus lentes de contacto y dilo de nuevo."

"Ja-ja." Harry respondió secamente. "Ahora ¿qué hay acerca de ese edificio?"

"Es una biblioteca. Ve a buscar lo que significa Voldemort."

"¿Ya te vas?"

"El trabajo, Harry. ¿Te acuerdas?"

"Creo que sí."

"Ve. Y encuentra una manera de contactar a esa amiga Muggle tuya. Consigue tu tarea."

"¿Por qué te importa?"

"Podría ayudarte. Tal vez."

"¿Que _diría_ Snape si descubriera que me estuviste ayudando con mi tarea?"

"Le iría a decir a Dumbledore que te he estado corrompiendo."

"Estaría en lo correcto. Me hiciste comprar un libro de Artes Oscuras."

"Vete. Ahora."

"¿Cansado de mí?"

"¡Sí!"

"¡Bien!"

"Te _voy_ a maldecir."

"Oh, ve y lanza un par de_ Crucio_ a Colagusano por mí."

"Con gusto. El grita más fuerte que tú."

"Gracias. Creo."

"Claro."

"Mañana entonces." Harry asintió antes de dirigirse a la biblioteca.

Descartando que era el máximo enemigo, Tom no era tan mal chico.


	6. Chapter 6

capitulo 6

"¿Vuelo de muerte?" Harry preguntó mientras Tom se sentaba enfrente de él al día siguiente.

"Muy bien. Tu amiga Hermione estaría orgullosa."

"Oh, por favor no le digas, Tom. ¡Comenzará a pensar que puedo investigar por mí mismo!"

Tom frunció el entrecejo hacia el chico.

Harry sonrió.

"¿Conseguiste tu tarea?"

"Si. Busqué su número de teléfono en la guía telefónica. Dije que Hedwig había ido a entregar una carta y que finalmente había conseguido mis libros, pero que había olvidado la lista de deberes."

"¿Lo creyó?"

"Estaba un poco sorprendida de que tuve la oportunidad de usar el teléfono, pero, sí."

"¿Exactamente cómo te tratan tus parientes?"

"Ahh… ¿cómo un elfo doméstico?"

"¿Elfo doméstico de Malfoy? ¿O elfo doméstico de Hogwarts?"

Harry suspiró. "De hecho, un punto intermedio."

"¿Intermedio?"

"Sin embargo, más comúnmente como un elfo doméstico de Malfoy."

"Muggles." Tom dijo con desprecio.

"Cállate, Tom."

Tom giró los ojos."¿Por qué sigues viviendo con Muggles, Harry? Te tratan muy mal."

"Los padres de Hermione son brillantes, y son Muggles. Sólo por que un huevo esté podrido no significa que debes de tirar todo el cartón."

"Los huevos no son personas, Harry."

"Tom, si sigo tu razonamiento, bien podría matar a todo el mundo. El mundo mágico no ha sido particularmente bueno conmigo tampoco. Ellos piensan que estoy casi loco, ¿recuerdas?"

"Recuerdo…"

"No debatas cuando no tienes en donde sustentarte."

"¡Deja de asesinar mi apoyo!"

Harry levanto una ceja al Señor Oscuro. "No lo estoy asesinando, solo estoy señalando sus fallas."

"Es la misma maldita cosa."

"No lo es"

"Oh, ¡sí lo es!"

"Me rehúso a sonar como niño de tres años."

Tom lo miró con furia.

"De cualquier forma, ¿por qué estás sufriendo por Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura? Te sabes todo eso."

"Conozco los maleficios, pero no siempre la teoría. Necesito la teoría para mis EXTASIS y el entrenamiento de Auror."

"Oh, no te conviertas en Auror." Tom se quejó con un ligero tono de gimoteo en su voz.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Son aburridos."

"Tom, prácticamente lo que sé ahora es a lo que se dedican los Aurores."

"Pero no es oficial. De cualquier manera, siempre tienen que hacer papeleo."

"Entonces tendré por compañero a alguien que le guste el papeleo."

"¿Y si nadie quiere ser tu compañero?"

"Tom, soy el Chico-Que-Malditasea-Vivió. Todos con excepción de los Sytherins quieren ser mi compañero."

"¿Por qué no te conviertes en Ministro de Magia y sacas a Cornelius Fugde?"

"Y dices que los Aurores son aburridos."

"Bueno, ¡lo son!"

"Bien. _Tú_ conviértete en Ministro de Magia y dime como es."

"Harry, _no puedo_. Soy el Señor Oscuro."

"¿Y qué? Cambia de bando."

"No. ¡Definitivamente no!"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Todo por lo que he trabajado tan arduamente para conseguir, Harry. Sólo velo."

"¿Qué? ¿Todas las muertes? Eso no es un logro, Tom. Eso es estúpido y sin sentido."

"Eres parcial."

"¡No lo soy!"

"Si, lo eres."

"¿Cómo?"

"Estás en el otro bando."

"¿Y?"

"Así que Dumbledore te enseñó a ser parcial."

"Tom. Trataste de matarme. No había mucha necesidad de enseñanza."

"¿Admites que eres parcial?"

"Tom, ¿cómo puede una persona ser parcial en cuanto a la muerte? Tú mismo tienes miedo de morir."

"¡No tengo!"

"¿Por qué sigues tratando de conseguir la inmortalidad?"

"No tengo miedo a la muerte. Sólo que me gustaría vivir un poco más que la mayoría."

"Lord Voldemort el fantasma. Aterrorizando a niñas y niños en su primer día en Hogwarts. Ya puedo visualizarlo."

"Oh, cállate."

"Fotografía perfecta, ¿no crees?"

"Haz tu tarea, Potter. Eres más callado cuando intentas pensar."

"¿Es esa una palabra?"

Tom se sobresaltó y miró disgustadamente a Harry. "¿Ahora qué?"

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"Contando Muggles para matar."

"Tom…"

"Oh, está bien. Estaba tomando una siesta."

"¿No dormiste bien anoche?"

"No. Tú tuviste sueños felices. No puedo dormir cuando tienes sueños felices."

"Oh, lo siento tanto."

"No, no lo haces. Ahora, ¿qué quieres?"

"Positivismo. ¿Es una palabra?"

"No lo sé."

"¿Nunca estudiaste un diccionario?"

"No, Potter. Nunca estudié un diccionario. No son muy estimulantes."

"Dile eso a Hermione."

"Tal vez ella los encuentre interesantes."

"Mientras Ron no esté leyendo por encima de su hombro."

"¿Eso es malo?"

"Bueno, lo es para Ron."

"¿Por qué?"

"Cada vez que señalaba una mala palabra, ella lo golpea en la cabeza con el diccionario."

"Se lo merecía."

"Tom, te acabas de poner del lado de una nacida de Muggles."

"Si, bueno, no tenía mucha opción. Sangresucia o Weasley. Estoy condenado de cualquier manera."

"Cierto. Y no la llames así."

"¿Cómo?"

"Sangresucia. Odio ese nombre."

"Es un nombre perfectamente razonable para llamar a alguien."

"Si eres hipócrita."

"No soy un Sangresucia, soy un media-sangre."

"Aún así tienes sangre "sucia". La mitad de ti es nacida de Muggle."

"Haz tu trabajo."

"Es cierto, sabes. Tu padre era un Muggle-"

"Potter, voy a maldecirte."

"Así que eres un Sangresucia."

"¡Potter!"

"Tú eres el que sigue insistiendo en que piense."

"Esto _no _era a lo que me refería."

"Sólo estoy tratando de resolver esto. Sabes, fui criado con Muggles. Soy un poco estúpido."

"No eres estúpido. Lejos de eso."

"Genial, gracias."

"Lo digo en serio. Hay algunos magos que vienen de familias mágicas que no te podrían decir como luce una escoba, mucho menos nombrar un hechizo o entender nuestras vestimentas. Tú entiendes mucho, aún de provenir de una crianza Muggle.."

"Tom, estoy en séptimo año. Claro que entiendo cosas ahora."

"Harry, dudo que siquiera Lucius Malfoy se interese lo suficiente como para resolver si debo ser llamado Sangresucia o no."

"Bueno, él realmente no sabe, ¿verdad?"

"Claro que lo sabe."

"¿Lo sabe?"

"Ahora lo sabe. Tenías que abrir la boca y decirles a todos cada vez que se te presentaba una oportunidad, ¿no es así?"

"Sin embargo, tus mortífagos nunca me creen."

"Tal vez no quieren, pero no deja sus mentes tranquilas después de lo que han oído una vez."

"Eso no significa que alguna vez lo consideren."

"No, supongo que no. Es por eso que existe la _Legilimencia_."

"Pero no puedes utilizarla en cualquier persona."

"¿Cómo tú?"

"Claro."

"Cierto. De cualquier manera, Lucius es extremadamente fácil de leer."

"No me imagino como se salvo la primera vez diciendo que actuaba bajo la _Imperio_."

"Oh, eres el pequeño bastardo perfecto, ¿no es así?"

"Sólo con ciertas personas."

"¿Cómo Lucius Malfoy?"

"Segundo año. Lo he odiado desde entonces."

"Ah. Mi diario. Sí, lo odiarías por eso, supongo."

"Y por haber sacado a Dumbledore de la escuela, y por tratar de maldecirme cuando hice que liberara a Dobby."

"¿Dobby?"

"Elfo doméstico."

"¿Hiciste una treta-Malfoy a Malfoy?"

"Sí. Metí el diario en mi calcetín y se lo regresé. Tiró el calcetín a Dobby. Fue divertido."

"¿Divertido?"

"Dobby lo aventó escalera abajo, si bien recuerdo."

"¿Cuando trató de maldecirte?"

"Sip."

"¡Ojalá hubiera estado ahí!"

"¿Por qué?"

"Material de chantaje."

"Eso es cierto, eres un Sytherin. Sigo olvidándolo. Que extraño."

"Crees que eres gracioso, ¿no es así?"

" _Sé_ que soy gracioso."

"Sabes, necesitan una Casa solo para tí."

"Oh, ¿en verdad?"

"Sí. ¡La Casa de Hogwarts para salvadores trastornados del mundo mágico!"

"Esa sería la misma Casa en la que estaría Dumbledore, ¿cierto?"

"¡Sí!" Tom rió. "¡Eso es cierto! Sólo serían ustedes dos."

"Maravilloso. ¿Y también tienen una Casa para Señores Oscuros trastornados?"

"Claro. Se llama Slytherin."

"Oh, tiemblo al pensar que tipo de Señor Oscuro tendremos después."

"Dispara, Harry."

"Entonces, ¿Vincent Crabbe o Gregory Goyle?"

Tom se le quedó mirando en shock a Harry por un largo momento antes de reir.

"No, no, espera. ¡Pansy Parkinson!"

"¡Cualquiera menos ella!" Tom jadeó entre su risa.

Harry sonrió. "Hacerte reir es tan reconfortante. Deberías hacerlo más seguido."

"Oh, has tu tarea, tonto." Tom respondió, limpiándose las lágrimas que se habían escabado de la comisura de sus ojos.

Harry rió por lo bajo, pero obedeció.

"Vamos al Callejón Diagon mañana."

¿Para qué?"

"Nesecito verificar una inversión."

"¿Inversión?"

"Una tienda de bromas."

"¿Por qué invertirías en una tienda de bromas?"

"No tenía nada mejor que hacer con el dinero de"

"Buen Merlin."

"Entonces, ¿podemos ir?"

"No veo por que no."

"Tal vez puedas conseguir algunas cosas para usarlas en tus mortíafgos"

"¿Estás bromeando?"

"De hecho, no. ¿Enseñarles a estar más atentos?"

"¡Esperaría que lo estuvieran!"

"Tratar nunca hace daño."

"¿Lord Voldemort usando trucos insignificantes en sus mortífagos? Tal vez no."

"¿Prefieres lanzarles _Crucio_?"

"Claro."

"¿No avergonzarlos?"

"Clar-" Tom paró, una ligera sonrisa deslizándose por su rostro. "Si lo pones así…"

"Te veré aquí mañana, luego iremos al Callejón Diagon." Harry ofreció, incorporándose.

"Muy bien."

Harry se despidió con la mano y se fue, sus libros bajo un brazo, una sonrisa en su cara.

Esto podría ser divertido.


	7. Chapter 7

capitulo 7

_¡Ahí esta_! Harry sonrió mientras Tom se acercaba a su habitual mesa, deteniéndose ahí. _¡Justo a tiempo!_

"Estás impaciente, Harry. ¿Qué provocó esto?" Tom preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

"Cállate." Harry respondió, agarrando una larga mano pálida en las morenas suyas y arrastrando al mago mayor detrás de él.

"¡Whoo! Harry ¡más despacio!" Tom rió, disfrutando en verdad el tiempo con el chico.

Harry disminuyó la velocidad ligeramente, pero aún así los dos magos llegaron a El Caldero Chorreante en tiempo record. Harry no se detuvo adentro, optando, en lugar de eso, atravesarlo directamente.

Tom solamente suspiró y se dejó llevar.

Harry se detuvo afuera de una pequeña tienda con un letrero que la declaraba como Sortilejios Weasley. Se detuvo, nervioso de repente. ¡Y si se empiezan a preocupar por mí ¡Y llaman a Molly, o Dumbledore! ¡Tom podría estar en problemas!

"No me digas que de repente te acobardaste, Harry." Tom provocó.

Harry mordió su labio, dando un vistazo al Señor Oscuro. "Podrían llamar a su mamá o a Dumbledore si les preocupa que no esté a salvo."

"Si eso sucede, tan solo te dejaré con ellos, asumiendo que estás en mejores manos que en las de un simple, desconocido mago como yo. De cualquier forma, cualquiera que te conozca debería saber exactamente lo bien que puedes ver por ti mismo, con un Señor Oscuro demente detrás de ti o no."

Harry sonrió. "Desea que el mencionado Señor Oscuro no te escuche llamarle demente, Tom. He escuchado que no le agrada mucho."

"Déjeme decirle un secreto, Señor Potter." Tom dijo suavizando su voz, dando un vistazo alrededor antes de inclinarse hacia delante para susurrar en su oído. "A Voldemort le agrada ser considerado como demente. Pone a sus enemigos en desventaja."

"¡Nunca funcionó conmigo!" Harry informó al Señor Oscuro con una mirada triunfante antes de introducirse en la tienda.

Tom sonrió. "Lo he notado." Informó al aire antes de seguir al joven mago.

"¡Harry!" Dos voces llamaron al unísono. Gemelos pelirrojos se colocaron alrededor del chico de cabello azabache mientras Tom entraba. No parecía que los cambios en la apariencia del mago los hubiesen engañado.

"¡Estás vivo!"

"¡Todos se empezaron a preocupar cuando dejaste de enviar tus habituales cartas!"

"¡Mama estaba a punto de dejarnos ir a rescatarte de nuevo!"

"¡Estoy bien! ¡En verdad!" Harry rió, parando a los gemelos con una habilidad adquirida. "Nunca he estado mejor."

Los gemelos compartieron una mirada antes de mirar maternalmente al desamparado Chico-Que-Vivió. "Dílo, Potter." Dijeron juntos.

"Eh." Harry suspiró. "Me abandonaron en Londres. Me he estado quedando en el mundo Muggle. Conseguí un disfraz. Algo por el estilo."

"No, no. Es un buen disfraz contra Ya-Sabes-Quién y sus Mortífagos. La mayoría no te conoce lo suficientemente bien como para reconocerte, pero deberías de tener cuidado con sus hijos." Advirtió un gemelo mientas el otro fue a la parte trasera a traer algo.

"Estoy bien conciente de ello, Fred. Puedo cuidarme yo mismo." Harry bufó.

"Eso no es lo que nos preocupa. Todos saben que puedes cuidarte perfectamente." El gemelo, Fred, suspiró. "Fue la falta de respuesta lo que nos preocupó."

"Lo siento. Me conoces, me gusta manejar las cosas a mi manera. Sin embargo,_ llamé_ a Hermione."

"¿Y mencionaste que estabas por tu cuenta en las calles de Londres?" Fred presionó provocadoramente.

Harry hizo un gesto. "¿Decirle a _Hermione? _¿Estás _loco_?"

"Bueno, sí, de hecho." Fred concordó. "Así que ¿quién es el alto y bien parecido moreno de allá?"

Harry se ruborizó ligeramente ante la manera en que había llamado a Tom. "Tom, deja de estar merodeando." Ordenó al mago mayor.

Tom se acercó rápidamente hacia los otros dos magos con una ceja levantada hacia el sonrojo de Harry, el cuál solo empeoró. "No estaba 'merodeando', Harry. Estaba siendo educado y dejándote ponerte al día."

"Que considerado de tu parte." El otro gemelo dijo mientras regresaba.

Harry suspiró. "Tom, ellos son Fred y George. Fred, George, él es Tom. Me ha estado cuidando estos últimos días."

Ambos gemelos miraron al mago alto por un largo momento antes de asentir. "¿Dónde lo conseguiste, Harry?" Fred preguntó.

"He conocido a Tom desde hace años. Sólo sucedió que corrimos el uno al otro el primer día en que fui dejado aquí." Harry informó a los gemelos.

Tom sonrió. En verdad, él y Harry se habían conocido desde hace años. Una manera muy sutil de hacer que confiaran en él. Era un misterio el por qué el chico no era un Slytherin.

"Oh, está bien." Fred suspiró, cediendo a la mirada suplicante que Harry le estaba dando para que creyera en que el mago mayor era de confianza.

"Ten." George le dio algo y Harry lo tomó.

Harry volteó el pequeño pendiente, frunciendo el entrecejo. "¿Qué es?"

Tom se asomó por encima de su hombro para obtener una mejor visión del pendiente y miró a los gemelos en shock. "Este es un artefacto más oscuro de lo que uno pensaría que tendría un Weasley."

"¿Que _es_? " Harry repitió.

"Su función es hacerte menos notable en una multitud." Fred explicó. "Úsalo cuando salgas para tranquilizarnos¿de acuerdo?"

"No es ilegal ¿verdad?"

"Noo." George replicó.

"Apenas es legal." Tom informó a El-Chico-Que-Vivió. "Pensé que el Ministerio pedía permisos para ellos."

George extendió un pedazo de pergamino a los dos magos de cabello oscuro. Tom lo tomó, dado que Harry estaba demasiado ocupado observando el pendiente. "El permiso está expedido hacia esta tienda. De hecho, se utiliza para trasportar dinero de manera segura. Todas las tiendas en Diagon tienen uno. Harry, de cualquier manera, en estos momentos tiene una necesidad mayor de él que nosotros, y, como es nuestro patrocinador financiero, deducimos que es legal." Explicó mientras Tom leía el documento.

Tom frunció el entrecejo hacia los gemelos mientras Harry quitaba de un tirón el pergamino de las manos de Tom. "Lograron hacer que sonara como si_ fuera_ legal."

"Nunca se sabe cuando Harry podría usar un poco más de protección." Fred acordó.

"Harry, póntelo. Sólo funciona cuando lo traes puesto." George ordenó, quitando el pergamino de los dedos del joven mago cuando el trataba de encontrarle sentido a las gamelatías legales.

Harry le frunció el ceño, pero de cualquier manera colocó el pendiente alrededor de su cuello. "¿Y bien?"

"Te notas menos. Es un buen encantamiento." Tom asintió.

"Mientras más gente haya a tu alrededor, mejor funciona." Fred informó al joven mago mientras George guardaba el documento. "Llévalo contigo a Hogwarts y úsalo por nosotros en Hogsmeade."

"O si decides visitarnos." George agregó mientras regresaba. "_Conseguirás_ tu Licencia para Aparecerte una vez que hayas cumplido los diecisiete ¿cierto? "

"¿Tengo otra opción?" Harry respondió quedamente.

"Siempre hay una opción." Tom dijo suavemente. "Aparecerse podrá facilitar escapar de ataques de magos dementes, pero no significa que _tienes_ que ser capaz de hacerlo. Te las haz arreglado para mantenerte con vida por casi diecisiete años sin la habilidad de Aparecerte ¿qué te dice que no puedes vivir tu vida sin ella?"

"Adoro cuando intentas darme una opción cuando no la tengo." Harry gruñó.

Observando y decifrando la mirada confundida de Tom, los gemelos lo pusieron al corriente. "Harry ha odidado los transladores desde el el Torneo de los Tres Magos-"

"-y jamás encontrarás un alma que sea peor en la Red Floo que nuestro Harry."

"Lo hace bien con thestrals e hipogrifos-"

"-pero no siempre están muy disponibles-"

"-y lo mismo pasa con las escobas-"

"-y los Ford Anglias voladores."

"¿Ford Anglias voladores?" Tom rió.

Harry sonrió. "Si. Ron y yo tuvimos que usar uno en nuestro segundo año por que Dobby nos cerró la plataforma del tren. Debería seguir en el Bosque prohibido. Una vez nos salvó de una Acromántula."

Tom parpadeó. "¿Aragon?"

"Si. No éramos Hagrid. Dedujeron que podrían comernos."

Tom bufó. "Lo imagino."

"Así que, Harry ¿por qué _estás_ aquí?" George preguntó.

"Bueno, mejor que evitar que Weasley al azar se preocupen demasíado por mí, pensé que conseguiría algunas bromas para usarlas en Muggles desprevenidos…"

"¡No lo harías!" Los gemelos dijeron, sus ojos brillando maliciosamente.

"Tal vez lo haga. Nunca se sabe."

Tom tosió algo que sonó sospechosamente como "Slytherin". Harry miró molesto al Mago Oscuro y Tom sonrió inocentemente.

Fred y George sonrieron a los dos magos morenos. "Tan agradable como puede ser verlos mirarse furisosamente el uno al otro ¿creo que querías bromas, mi querido Harry? " Fred interrumpió.

"Y estoy seguro que tendremos justo lo que necesitas."

"Brillante." Harry miró furisosamente a Tom una vez más antes de seguir a los gemelos hacia el interior de la tienda. Tom solamente sonrió y los siguió.

"Así que, Harry ¿dónde te has hospedado?" Fred preguntó mientras George mostraba a Tom algo sobre lo que había preguntado.

Harry sacudió su cabello que le llegaba hasta los hombros. "En un pequeño hostal Muggle no muy lejos de El Caldero Chorreante. Un lugar agradable, en verdad. No hacen preguntas y el cuarto es agradable y privado. No hay mucha gente hospedada, a pesar de estar a la mitad del verano."

"Probablemente haya más populares cerca."

"Si…"

"¿Por qué no te quedas en la Madriguera?"

"Voldemort, Fred." Harry suspiró. "No voy a crear una oportunidad para que ataque su casa. Tu sabes como me siento acerca de ponerlos en peligro."

"Lo sé, lo sé." Fred entornó los ojos. "Sabes que Dumbledore te dejaría quedarte en el Cuartel General o Hogwarts si se lo pides."

"No me voy a quedar en el Cuartel General de nuevo." Harry gruñó. "Y me rehúso a pasar mi verano sin Dursleys en Hogwarts. Sólo faltan unos días para mi cumpleaños. Una vez que pueda usar magia, estaré perfectamente bien, lo sabes."

"Está bien, al menos deja que Mamá dé una fiesta para ti. Sabes que ella quiere."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Tom dijo cuando él y George regresaron con los otros dos. "te hará bien estar con tus amigos. Se que probablemente te estoy aburriendo."

Harry giró los ojos. "Tom, creéme, jamás podrías aburrime. Haces demasiadas bromas pesadas."

"Me alegra saber que eso evita que yo sea aburrido. Creo." El hombre bufó. Harry sonrió.

"Bueno, Tom ¿por qué no vienes también?" George comentó mientras empacaba las cosas del hombre.

Tom negó bruscamente con la cabeza a la par que Harry dijo un definitivo "No".

"Aw ¿por qué no? ¡Mamá lo adorará!" George se quejó, había decidido que le gustaba el sentido del humor de Tom después de que el hombre lo maldijera cuando no había estado atento.

"Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente." Tom suspiró. "He estado tomando mucho tiempo libre para cuidar al infame Harry Potter, aquí presente."

"Eso es bueno de tu parte." Fred provocó.

"¿A qué te dedicas?" George preguntó.

"Tom es un Auror." Harry dijo rápidamente. Tom parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir silenciosamente. "Sin embargo, no es un gran admirador ni de los ideales de Voldemort ni de los de Dumbledore. No se molesten." El chico agregó cuando los gemelos abrieron la boca para invitarlo a unirse a la Orden.

Tom frunció en entrecejo al chico. "No estaba enterado que mi boca se había mudado a ti, Harry." Harry hizo un gesto mientras los gemelos reían.

"Bueno, Tom, serían quince Galeones." George informó al hombre. Tom suspiró y dió el dinero.

"¡Te dije que encontrarías algo para usar en tu trabajo!"

"Harry, planeo usar la mitad de esto en tí."

"Entonces no debiste decirme."

"Potter, cállate."

"Así que ¿fiesta de cumpleaños?" Fred interrumpió.

"Claro. Envíenme una lechuza para decirme la hora y los veré aquí."

"Claro. Papá probablemente te lleve a sacar tu Licencia."

"Si, si. Lo que sea es bueno."

"¡Perfecto!" Fred agarró el brazo de Harry cuando George agarró el de Tom y los dos hombres fueron sacados de la tienda mientras los gemelos hablaban.

"¡Que tengan un buen día!"

"¡No sean extraños!"

"¡Esperen nuestra lechuza!"

"¡Sonrían siempre!"

"¡No olvides usar esa cosa cuando salgas!" Los dos gemelos dijeron al unísono mientras cerraban la puerta de la tienda detrás de Harry y Tom.

Harry sonrió al Señor Oscuro. "¿Que te parecieron?"

"Están locos, Harry."

"¡Pero son divertidos!"

"Ahora, en verdad. ¿Un Auror?"

"Trabajas con magos oscuros y tratas con redadas."

"¡Nunca quise ser un Auror!"

"Lo sé. _Tú_ querías ser un _Señor Oscuro_." Harry bufó. "¿Quieres ser el blanco de las varitas de los gemelos en su propia tienda?"

"Cállate, Potter."

"Eso es lo que pensé."

"Idiota."

"Gracias."

Tom gimió. "¿A dónde vamos ahora?"

"Bueno, supongo que podemos separarnos e ir a casa."

"Muy bien. ¿Te veo mañana afuera del café?"

"Perfecto."

Tom asintió y revolvió el cabello de Harry. "No recibas un _Avada Kedavra_ por mí, o, si lo haces, déjame una nota diciéndome quien fue para que pueda vengarme." Dijo alegremente antes de Aparecerse fuera del callejón.

Harry volteó los ojos. "No sabía que te importaba, Riddle. En verdad. Dejarle una nota. Que idiota." Harry suspiró y se dirigió al hostal.


	8. Chapter 8

capitulo 8

"¿De nuevo con tu aburrida tarea?"

"Por qué no. Es bueno acabar pronto tu tarea."

"¿Y eso sería una cita de tu amiga nacida de Muggles?"

"Bien, eso es rudo, y sí. ¿Por qué no te sientas?"

"No, no. Eres aburrido cuando trabajas. Tal vez debería ir a matar a un par de personas."

"Tom…"

"¿Qué? Sabes, ese es mi trabajo."

"Sé que es tu trabajo. Sólo desearía que no lo mencionaras cerca de mí."

"Aww ¡pobre Harry Potter¡ ¿Estás recordando de nuevo a tus amigos muertos?"

"¿Qué te _sucede_ hoy!"

Tom negó con la cabeza y se sentó. "Lo siento. Mañana pésima."

Harry bajó su pluma. "Habla, no puedo trabajar cuando gimoteas."

"No _gimoteo_ ."

"Lo que digas Tom. ¿Qué sucedió?"

"No te gustaría saber"

"Y, sin duda, soñaré sobre eso esta noche. Dime ahora y ahórrame un poco de dolor ¿de acuerdo?"

Tom sonrió tristemente a eso. "Sólo mucha muerte."

"Planeaste una redada ¿cierto?"

"Anoche." Tom asintió.

"¿Y no resultó como se planeó?"

"Las mierditas de Dumbledores se intrometieron."

"¿Oh?" Harry empezaba a lucir interesado.

Tom hizo una mueca. "Bastantes. Mataron a cinco de los míos, y la redada fue un fracaso."

"Arruinó tu desayuno ¿verdad?"

Tom entrecerró los ojos hacia la sonrisa en la cara de Harry. "Oh, créeme, no fui el único."

"Déjame adivinar. ¿_Crucio_s por doquier?"

"Bien adivinado, Señor Potter."

"Oh ¡no empieces con eso de nuevo!"

"¿Qué?"

"Llamarme 'Señor Potter' ¡Suenas como Snape!"

"Eww…"

"Ja Ja. Revancha."

"Sabes, debería mandarlo en una redada."

"Oh, Si. Deja que Dumbledore sospeche de él."

"Ya debería de sospechar de él."

Harry tosió ligeramente y recogió su pluma. "Uhm ¡claro! Aquí ¡ayúdame con Encantamientos!"

"¿Encantamientos?" Tom sacudió la cabeza. "Vamos, Harry. ¿Qué sabes de Severus?"

"¡No, no! ¡Esto es difícil!"

Tom miró enfurecido al chico.

Harry sonrió de repente. "Llevaba ropa interior gris el día que presentaron el TIMO de Defensa."

Tom palideció. "¿Dónde descubriste eso!"

Harry sonrió. "¿Que sabes de Encantamientos de Limpieza?"

"¡Nada!"

"Ah, maldición." Harry sacó su libro de Encatamientos y lo hojeó.

"Harry…"

"Estoy estudiando, Tom. O me ayudas o te callas."

Tom dió una mirada furiosa al chico, pero se mantuvo callado.

"¿Tom?"

"¿Qué?" Tom dió un vistazo al adolescente con una mirada disgustada, escondiendo su varita en su manga rápidamente.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"Maldiciendo a Muggles."

"¡Tom!"

"¿Qué querías?"

"¡_Quiero_ que dejes de maldecir a la gente!"

"Muy improbable."

"Tonto."

"¿Qué quieres, Potter?"

"Oh, no seas así.."

"¿Y bien?"

Harry suspiró. "¿En cuántas maneras para matarme puedes pensar?"

Tom abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces en shock antes de encontrar su voz. "¿Por qué querrías saber eso?"

"Tarea de Adivinación."

"Soy la persona equivocada para preguntarle. _Yo_ sigo fallando."

"Bien. ¿Cómo matas a la mayoría de la gente?"

" _Avada Kedavra_."

"Oh. ¿En verdad?"

"Puedes hacer un Longbottom y lanzarte _Crucio _a ti mismo hasta que pierdas la razón."

"Oh, no. Si Neville alguna vez ve eso-"

"Llorón."

"Tom, cállate. No voy a herir así a un amigo."

"Entonces no necesitas mi ayuda." Tom se incorporó con una mirada ensombrecida. "Me iré y lanzaré Crucios a Mortífagos hasta que me sienta mejor."

"Anda, vete. Bastardo."

Tom cerró sus manos en puños. "Tú, Potter, eres despreciable."

"¿Disculpa?" Ni siquiera los contactos de color de Harry podrían haber ocultado el oscurecimiento de su mirada.

"Despreciable. Asesino." Tom escupió.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. "No deberías de hablar así sobre tí mismo, Tom. Es malo para tu salud."

Tom se volvió y salió violentamente, mirando furiosamente a la gente mientras iba.

Harry agarró sus cosas y regresó rápidamente su cuarto en el hostal. Sabía que no era bueno estar al descubierto cuando un demente Señor Oscuro se enfadaba.


	9. Chapter 9

agradezco a todos los que me han dejado comentarios y Si voy a seguir con la historia hasta el final, ya que no me gustaría dejar la historia sin terminar ya que es muy buena como para dejarla sin terminar

capitulo 9

"Buenos días'." Harry bostezó cuando entró a la tienda de bromas.

Sonrisas gemelas lo recibieron. "¿Cansado?" Fred preguntó suavemente. Harry no tenía su mejor aspecto.

"Pesadillas." Harry confirmó. Sabía que Tom seguía enojado con él, y no se molestó en ir al café, forzándose a hacer su tarea sin los pocos comentarios que el brillante Señor Oscuro decía. "Estaré bien."

"Claro…" George y Fred dijeron al unísono, dando al Chico-Que-Vivió miradas cautelosas. Conocían a Harry lo suficiente para saber que lo mejor era no presionarlo, así que solamente lo guiaron hacia la chimenea.

"¿Floo?" Fred ofreció el recipiente de polvo.

Harry hizo una mueca, pero tomó un poco y lo aventó a la chimenea. Se introdujo en el fuego verde y gritó "¡La Madriguera!" Tosío ligeramente cuando el mundo empezó a girar lejos de él.

"¡Odio el Floo!" Fue lo primero que dijo Harry mientras se levantaba del piso de la cocina de los Weasley.

"Lo sé, amigo." Ron sonrió.

"¡Oh, Harry! ¡Es maravillo verte de nuevo!" Molly exclamó, acercándose apresuradamente para abrazar fuertemente al chico al mismo tiempo que Fred salía de la chimenea.

"Ven, sano y a salvo. Te dije que estaba bien." El gemelo dijo a su madre mientras George salía también.

"¡Harry!" Hermione y Ginny acababan de entrar a la habitación y ambas se acercaron rápidamente para abrazalo cuando Molly lo soltó.

"Hola, chicas." El chico de cabello azabache sonrió. "Sra. Weasley ¿me podría dar un poco de café? En el lugar donde me he estado hospedando no lo dan con el desayuno…" Harry preguntó cuando se libraba de los abrazos.

"Claro que si, cariño. ¿Cómo te gustaría?"

"Negro está bien." El chico suspiró. Molly sirvió una taza y se la entregó. "Gracias." Harry dijo antes de tomar un largo sorbo, sin notar lo caliente que estaba.

"Por supuesto." Molly frunció el entrecejo al estado en el que el chico se encontraba mientras Ginny lo guiaba a la mesa para sentarse y Ron empezaba a hablar sobre los resultados del Quidditch.

"¡Harry!" Arthur sonrió cuando entró al cuarto. "¡Feliz cumplaños, mi querido niño!"

"Suena como Dumbledore." Harry informó al más viejo de los Weasley con una gran sonrisa. El café en definitiva había ayudado. _¡Vence __**eso**__, Tom!_ Gritó mentalmente al Dark Lord.

"Ah. ¡Toda esa práctica por fin está dando resultados!" Todos rieron mientras Arthur se sentaba. "Esperemos que no te importe, pero nos tomamos la libertad de invitar a algunos amigos tuyos para una pequeña fiesta."

"¡Para nada! ¿Quiénes van a venir?" Harry preguntó, tomando otro pequeño trago de la bebida que se encontraba en sus manos.

"Neville, ya que también es su cumpleaños, Dean, Seamus, Lee, y Luna de la escuela." Ginny informó al chico. "Y Seamus dijo que iba a traer a su novio y tendremos que aguantarlo."

"Adorable." Harry suspiró, sabía que Seamus estaba saliendo con un Slytherin de su mismo año, sólo que no sabía quien.

"Ah, de la Orden van a venir Tonks, Moody, y Remus." Arthur detalló. "Dumbledore quería venir, pero no puede. Problemas con algunos profesores, creo."

Harry parpadeó. _Tom, dale al pobre de Snape un descanso_. Regañó mentalmente al hombre que usualmente invadía su mente. Obtuvo un ligero gruñido en respuesta. "Espero que todo esté bien." Fue todo lo que dijo el chico a la familia que estaba con él.

"Sí, sí." Arthur asintió. "Bill va a venir, pero tenía que trabajar hasta tarde. Y creo que esos son todos…"

"Suena divertido." Harry concordó.

Hubo una repentina llamarada y Seamus Finnigan salió a través de la chimenea con una sonrisa y un par de regalos. Blaise Zabini lo siguió, luciendo nervioso. "¡Hey!" Seamus dijo. Blaise solo saludó con la cabeza a todos.

"Así que ¿finalmente descubrimos quien es el chico misterioso?" Harry provocó. "Buena elección. Gusto en verte, Blaise."

Blaise sonrió. "Si, si. Feliz cumpleaños, Harry." El Slytherin dijo. Seamus sonrió radiantemente.

La fiesta se llevó a cabo en el jardín. Nadie quería arruinar el día especial, así que todos se mantuvieron amigables e hicieron sentirse bienvenido a Blaise. Si Potter se podía llevarse bien con el único hijo de una familia que apoyaba a Ya-Sabes-Quién, cómo podría alguien rechazarlo.

"Hey, Harry." Blaise se acerco a uno de los dos cumpleañeros cuando fue por un poco de fruta.

"Oh ¡Hola, Blaise!"

"Gracias." Blaise dijo en una voz que no disculpaba mucho.

"¿De qué?" El Gryffindor preguntó seriamente.

"Por hacerme sentir bienvenido."

"No me agradezcas por eso. No eres un mal tipo, Blaise. Y si le gustas a Seamus, no veo razón alguna para voltearme y tratarte mal."

"Por lo que dice Malfoy, creí que me odiabas."

"Blaise," Harry dió al chico más pequeño una mirada firme. "No son los Slytherins con los que tengo problemas, son sus personalidades, la manera en la que tratan a otros y en la que actúan acerca de sus creencias. No me has dado una razón para odiarte en estos seis años de conocerte. No creo que nada, con excepción de la manera en la que trates a Seamus, cambie eso. El es un gran amigo y, mientras lo trates bien, no veo alguna razón para cambiar mi percepción de ti."

"¿Y si elijo la Marca Tenebrosa?" El Slytherin respondió de vuelta.

"¿Quieres hacerlo?" Fue la suave respuesta de Harry. Blaise parpadeó por un largo instante antes de negar lentamente con la cabeza."Te seguiría respetando. No te trataría mal. La Marca Tenebrosa no te hace malo, es la intención detrás de eso y tus acciones."

"Quisiera que le dijeras eso a Malfoy. Estaría tan confundido." Blaise respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry rió. "¡Traélo!"

Blaise asintió. "Gracias de nuevo. Tal vez hemos estado equivocados acerca de ti."

"Ah, tal vez." Los ojos de Harry brillaron de manera maliciosa. "Y, un consejo de amigos, no tomes el jugo de tu vaso. Hay un gemelo debajo de la mesa."

"¡Harry!" George salió de abajo de la mesa mientras Blaise reía.

Harry sonrió. "Nunca dejes tu bebida desprotegida y nunca comas algo a menos de que haya sido probado por alguien mas recientemente." Advirtió al Slytherin antes de despedirse e irse con un durazno, el cual desmaldijo quedamente antes de morder.

George suspiró tristemente. "Ya no puedes hacerlo caer. Echaré la culpa a ese Tom." Se incorporó y se sacudió suavemente..

"¿Ese Tom?" Blaise preguntó.

"si. Un Auror amigo de Harry. Ha estado cuidándolo y todo eso. Buen tipo. Sin embargo, un poco reservado. Fred y yo pensamos que tal vez fue un Slytherin."

"Interesante." Blaise observó a Harry detenerse para platicar con Tonks. "¿Cómo era físicamente?"

"¿Eh? Cabello negro, muy alto, pálido. Luce mas o menos como Harry." George se encongió de hombros. "¿Por qué?"

"Por nada, realmente. Sólo preguntaba." Blaise respondió antes de regresar con Seamus.

Ginny, parpadeó hacia Harry desde donde ella escucho a su hermano hablar con Blaise. _Tom. ¿De seguro no es Tom Riddle? Sin embargo, la descripción le queda bien… me pregunto…_

"Así que ¿cómo es vivir por tu cuenta?" Ron preguntó.

"Oh. Aburrido ¿sabías? Se me acabaron las cosas para hacer demasiado rápido, aún con mi tarea.

"¡No estarás hacienda ya la tarea!" Ron dio al chico de cabello azabache una mirada horrorizada.

"Creo que es maravilloso." Hermione argumentó. "Me alegra que me hayas llamado para pedirme la tarea."

"Claro, Hermione." Harry respondió nerviosamente.

"Espera ¿Harry te _llamó_ para conseguir su tarea?" Dean preguntó en shock.

"No podía enviarle una lechuza." Harry bufó. "Lo último que supe era que los Dursley todavía tenían a Hedwig."

"Espero que esté bien." Hermione suspiró.

"Puedo ir por ella en la semana." Harry respondió amenazadoramente.

"¡No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte!" Hermione gritó en shock.

"Maldicelos bien." Ron gruñó.

"¡Enséñales a que no se metan contigo, amigo!" Dean concordó.

"Dejar a un mago en el centro de Londres. En verdad." Seamos asintió.

"¿En verdad lo hicieron?" Blaise preguntó. Todos en el grupo asintieron. "Muggles idiotas."

"¡Bien dicho, bien dicho!" Seamus dijo, con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

"Seamus ¿por fin descubriste cómo convertir cosas en ron?" Harry preguntó riendo.

"Si, lo hizo." Blaise asintió. "Logró convencerme de enseñarle, de hecho."

"¿Te arrepientes?" Dean preguntó.

"Nop. Es divertido cuando está borracho." El Slytherin respondió guiñando el ojo. Ron, Dean, y Neville hicieron muecas horrorizadas. Hermione negó por lo bajo. Harry sonrió de lado con un asentimiento de entendimiento. Blaise sonrió.

"Odio romper esto, dama, caballeros." Arthur dijó mientras se acercaba. "Pero tengo órdenes estrictas de asegurar que nuestros dos cumpleañeros consigan sus Licencias de Aparición hoy. ¡Ahora es buen tiempo para irnos!"

"La maldita licencia de nuevo. ¡No puedo escapar!" Harry gimió.

"Al menos tu no has sido maldecido por Fred o George." Neville señaló. Su cabello seguía naranja debido a una broma anterior.

"No, Harry es demasiado bueno en eso." Fred suspiró mientras se acercaba y ponía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry.

"Fred, si eso se dirige cerca de mi boca, te maldeciré hasta el próximo año." El chico moreno advirtió, observando la mano en su hombro.

"Ve a lo que me refiero."

"No, Harry sabe todas sus bromas." Ron bufó.

Eso era medianamente verdad. Harry había pasado parte del verano entre su quinto y sexto año aprendiendo de Moody y Tonks como detectar cosas que salían de lo ordinario El entrenamiento había sido en su mayoría desconocido para sus amigos, pero había sido en parte la razón por la que él había sobrevivo la última batalla con Voldemort. Sin embargo, no era perfecto. Si no conociese a Fred y George tan bien, probablemente _no_ hubiera detectado la mayoría de sus trucos.

"No todas. Sigan intentando, chicos." Harry dijo con una sonrisa sencilla, alejándose de Fred. "Sr. Weasley¿cómo vamos a llegar al Ministerio?"

"¡Floo!"

Harry y Neville intercambiaron miradas y gimieron.

Harry Apareció afuera de la Madriguera con Arthur. Neville había ido a casa después del doble intercambio de "Feliz Cumpleaños". Cuando los dos magos regresaron, vieron que todo estaba definitivamente decayendo.

Moody apartó a Harry antes de que sus amigos lo vieran. "Potter, Dumbledore quería que te dijéramos que, si sientes alguna vez que necesitas más entrenamiento, nos lo hicieras saber."

"Claro, Ojoloco." Harry asintió al ex-Auror seriamente. "Y posiblemente lo haga, pero primero quiero acabar mi tarea."

"Claro." Moody sonrió torcidamente. "Y esta vez, no tendremos que usar ningún hechizo para evitar que seas descubierto por el Ministerio."

"Oh, gracias por preocuparte." Harry giró los ojos.

"Por supuesto." Moody asintió y se Apareció, dejando a Harry reflexionando. Se había acostumbrado al extraño sentido del humor del ex-Auror durante su entrenamiento.

"¡Harry!" Ron saludó con la mano desde donde se encontraba con Ginny, Hermione y Dean.

Harry se dirigió hacia sus amigos. "¿Blaise, Seamus, y Luna se fueron a casa?"

"También Lee." Ginny respondió, señalando con la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba los gemelos estaban dormitando.

Harry rió entre dientes. "¿Quien los puso a dormir?"

"¡Puedes decirnos!" Ron dijo.

"Yo lo hice." Ginny respondió, sonriendo de lado. "Los maldije mientras estaban de espaldas."

"¡Tú, querida, te estás convirtiendo en un Slytherin absoluto!" Harry rió.

"¿Neville pasó?" Hermione preguntó.

"Le costó un poco de trabajo, pero no le pasó nada." dijo Harry asintiendo.

"Bien." Dean sonrió. "Le avisaré a Seamus. Que tengas un feliz cumpleaños, Harry."

"Gracias por venir, Dean. Te veré en el tren."

"Por supuesto. ¡Los veo a todos allá!" Se despidió con la mano y se dirigió hacia la madrigera para tomar un translador hacia su casa.

"Así que ¿asumo que voy a pasar aquí la noche?" Harry bromeó.

"¡Claro que sí!" Molly se había unido. "¡No podíamos dejar que regresaras a Londres en tu cumpleaños!"

"Gracias, Sra. Weasley." Harry sonrió. "¿Remus se fue a casa?"

"Si. Habrá luna llena." Molly asintió tristemente. "Probrecito."

Harry no pudo más que asentir antes de bostezar.

"¡A la cama!" Ron dijo alegremente. "Vamos. Tengo algunas pijamas que puedo prestarte."

"Gracias, Ron. Buenas noches a todos."

"¡Buenas noches, Harry!" Hermione sonrió.

"Que duermas bien, querido." Molly agregó.

Harry asintió y dejó que Ron lo arrastrara a la cama. _Buenas noches, Tom. Déjame tener un poco de paz, para variar_…

Lord Voldemort, que lucía como su parte humana, Tom Riddle, suspiró y se incorporó. "Colagusano, voy a acostarme. Si cualquiera de los idiotas me necesita, hazlos esperar hasta mañana." Ordenó antes de salir del vestíbulo.

_Dulces sueños, Harry. Feliz cumpleaños._ Dijo al chico durmiente. Tal vez era tiempo de hacer las paces con él. Se encontró a sí mismo extrañando la compañía de Harry esos últimos días. Era algo extraño para él, el terror del mundo mágico, extrañar observar a su peor enemigo hacer su tarea, pero siguió adelante.

¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?


	10. Chapter 10

capitulo 10

Harry despertó al oir un tímido golpe en la puerta. Ron seguía dormido, así que fue y abrió.

"¿Gin?"

"Oh, estás despierto."

"Supongo. ¿Necesitas algo?"

"De hecho, esperaba poder hablar contigo."

"¿Quinez?" Ron masculló desde su cama.

"Sólo Ginny. Vuelve a dormir, Ron." Harry respondió suavemente para después salir hacia el pasillo. "Claro que puedes hablar conmigo, Gin."

"Genial." Ginny agarró la mano de Harry y lo llevó a su cuarto. Hermione no había pasado la noche ahí, así que estaba vacío. La chica cerró la puerta y se sentó en su cama mientras Harry tomó una silla.

"De acuerdo, tu cara me está diciendo que esto es serio, una intenta-matener-secreta conversación. ¿Quieres que ponga un Hechizo Silenciador?" Harry preguntó.

"Por favor."

Harry murmuró el encantamiento mientras movía su varita. "Listo." Asintió hacia la chica, escondiendo su varita en una manga, un hábito que había aprendido de Tom.

"Oí a George decirle a Blaise acerca de un Auror que ha estado pasando el tiempo contigo llamado Tom." Ginny dijo, yendo directo al punto. "¿Es el Tom que me temo?"

Harry se recargó en su silla, dando a la chica una mirada penetrante. "¿Quién crees que es, Gin?"

"Bueno, Tom Riddle."

"¿Yo y Voldemort?" Harry preguntó quedamente, pero en un tono serio, no en uno de burla.

"Eso es lo que pensé. Pero la descripción de George me hizo pensar en él."

"¿Descripción?"

"Blaise preguntó como era físicamente. George dijo que lucía parecido a ti." contesto Ginny.

"Maravilloso." Harry suspiró. "Sí, es Tom Riddle."

"¿Por qué?"

"Corrimos el uno al otro en el Callejón Diagon y tuvimos que hablarnos. Él no es tan malo cuando no trata de matarte o está molesto contigo."

"¿Molesto contigo?"

"Nos peleamos hace algunos días. Sabes que puede hacerme tener pesadillas."

"¡Por _eso_ te veías tan cansado!"

"Exactamente."

"Te ves bien esta mañana."

"Creo que me dio un descanso por que era mi cumpleaños." Harry se detuvo. "Crees que esto es bueno."

"Creo es tu jucio." Ginny suspiró. "Y, de cualquier forma, conocí a un semi-agradable Tom."

"Lo sé. De otra forma no te hubiese dicho."

"¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?" Ginny preguntó, recostándose en su cama.

"Hablar, insultarnos mutuamente, hago la tarea y el maldice a Muggles." Harry sonrió. "Nos vemos en este pequeño café Muggle. También él es la razón de que haya conseguido tan buen disfraz."

"Tenía que asegurarse de conseguirte uno que pudiese engañar a sus seguidores." Ginny concordó.

"Si." Harry suspiró. "Sin embargo, es raro. Siento como si debería de estar peleando con él, y aún así no lo hago."

"¿Te agrada?"

"¿Eh?"

"Harry. ¿Te gusta?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Esa mirada en tus ojos. La tenías por Cho hace dos años y por Seamus el año pasado."

"Mierda."

"¿Harry?"

"Ni siquiera había pensado en eso…"

"¡_Te_ gusta!"

"¡No apropósito!"

"¡Debería pensar que no!" Ginny sonrió. "¿Cuándo vas a decirle?"

"Nunca."

"Harry…"

"Lo digo en serio. Me mataría."

"Si te gusta ¡díselo por la volas de Merlín!"

"Gin ¡me _mataría_!"

"Entonces _yo_ se lo diré."

"Noo…" Harry gimió. "No puedes. Jamás podré verlo de nuevo a la cara."

"¿Y qué tal si también le gustas?"

"¡El es el maldito _Señor Oscuro_, Gin ¡A él no le gusta _nadie_!"

"¡Ginny, Harry, Ron! ¡Hora de levantarse!" Molly llamó de repente desde las escaleras.

"Vamos. ¡Desayuno!" Ginny se incorporó y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Harry gimió en sus manos. "Estoy condenado."

"¿Vas a dónde los Dursley?" Ron preguntó mientras todos desayunaban.

"Si. Sólo espero que _pueda_ recuperar mis cosas." Harry suspiró

"¿Qué harás con tus libros? Ahora tienes dos juegos." Arthur preguntó.

"Ginny puede quedarse los más nuevos que tengo si los necesita o podría usar mejor copias de ellos. Los otros los puedo dar a una tienda de segunda mano." Harry respondió.

"¿En verdad!" Ginny miró fijamente a Harry.

"Claro." Harry asintió.

"Wow. Eres el mejor, Harry."

"Ahora, eso es sólo si puedo conseguir de vuelta mis cosas. Hechicé el baúl para que no pudiesen dañarlo, en su mayoría, pero conociéndolos encontrarán una manera de deshacerse de él." Harry suspiró tristemente.

"Estoy seguro que lo recuperarás." Ron sonrió. Los otros Weasleys alrededor de él asintieron.

"Gracias." Harry sonrió ligeramente. "Con todos ustedes apoyándome ¡no hay manera de que no lo recupere!"

Todos rieron.

Harry tocó en la puerta del Número Cuatro de Privet Drive con una mirada disgustada. El automóvil de Vernon estaba en casa, Harry se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde que era viernes y que Vernon iría más tarde al trabajo, lo que significaba que no podría solamente ordenarle a su tía que le entregara todas sus cosas.

No. tenía que tratar con su tío.

La puerta se abrió y Dudley chilló de miedo antes de tratar de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Harry.

El pie de Harry bloqueó la puerta mientras una fría sonrisa se apoderaba de su cara. "Dudley ¿nadie te enseñó a verificar quién se encuentra de el otro lado de la puerta antes de abrirla?"

"¿Quién es?" Vernon llamó.

"Oh ¡solo soy yo, Tío Vernon!" Harry canturreó con una voz que combinaba con la sonrisa fría que mostraba. "¡Vine por mis cosas!"

"Sal de mi casa." Vernon gruñó mientras doblaba en la esquina y miraba hacia el pasillo.

Harry negó con su dedo ligeramente, como su estuviera hablando con un niñito. " Tío Vernon, esa no es la manera de tratar a un invitado. ¿Que pensarán los vecinos?"

Vernon se paralizó, la cara púrpura de ira y los ojos entrecerrados. "Dudley, déjalo entrar."

Harry entró a la casa mientras Duddley se movía rápidamente para permitirle el acceso. El mago cerró suavemente la puerta detrás de él antes de voltear hacia su enfurecido tío (Dudley había salido apresuradamente al comedor). "Mi baúl, Tío Vernon. Lo quisiera de vuelta, por favor."

"No."

La varita de Harry apareció en su mano y la pasó entre sus dedos cariñosamente, otro hábito que probablemente había adquirido de Tom, mientras observaba al hombre gordo. "No me negaría algo tan simple si fuera tú. _Puedo_ usar magia ahora." El chico susurró suave y peligrosamente.

Vernon palideció. "Está en la alacena."

"Perfecto." Harry ronroneó, pasando al hombre para encararse con la puerta. "_Alohomora._" Murmuró al cerrojo, el cuál se abrió. Harry jaló la puerta, ignorando a Vernon, que estaba buscando frenéticamente la lechuza proveniente del Ministerio. Harry apuntó su varita a su baúl. "_Minuta Tabula._"

Harry colocó su baúl miniatura en su bolsillo y se volteó con una sonrisa hacia su tío. "Mis cosas _siguen_ aún en mi cuarto¿correto?"

"Sí." El hombre gruñó.

"Encantador." Harry se pavoneó ante Vernon y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación más pequeña.

Un par de '_Alohomora_'s y se encontró en su cuarto, atravezándolo y recolectando sus pocas pertenecias. Un hechizo rápido liberó a Hedwig. "Me estoy hospedando en Londres, cerca de El Caldero Chorreante. Estoy seguro que podrás encontrarme ¿verdad?" Un ligero asentimiento del ave provocó una sonrisa en los labios de Harry."Perfecto. Vete. Diviértete. Te veré después." Hedwig ululó conforme antes de salir por la ventana abierta. Harry miniaturizó su jaula y la colocó en su bolsillo con todo lo demás.

"¿Ya terminaste, chico?" Vernon gruñó mientras Harry bajaba las escaleras con una gran sonrisa.

"Oh, no aún."

"Bueno ¡apúrate!" Petunia chilló desde atrás de su esposo.

Harry golpeó suavemente un par de regalos que estaban en el suelo, después lanzó dos maldiciones antes de desaparecer con un sonoro '¡_crack!_'

Dudley se asomó hacia el pasillo. "¿Mamá? ¿Papá?" Parpadeó hacia el dulce, que se encontraba junto a dos ratones, uno morado y gordo; el otro blanco y muy delgado. "Ooh…" Se metió el dulce a la boca y continúo buscando a sus padres, accidentalmente pisando al ratón morado.

Entonces Dudley se convirtió en un cerdo y se olvidó de sus padres.


	11. Chapter 11

capitulo 11

_'Carta'  
>Plática mental<em>  
>:Parsel:<p>

Voldemort miró con furia a Colagusano mientras el hombre balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Una lechuza planeó hacia él suavemente, sacándolo de su ligero sopor, aunque, _nunca_ admitiría que había caído en un sopor. Tomó la carta y parpadeó hacia el frente por un largo rato. Estaba dirigida a "Lord Voldemort, Lugar Malévolo Desconocido" y tenía por remitente a "Ginerva Weasley, La Madriguera".

_He tenido __**demasiados **__contactos con los Weasley, últimamente. La influencia de Harry se me está pegando de nuevo._

"Colagusano." Dijo con voz sedosa deslizando un dedo debajo de la tapa para abrir el sobre.

"¿Si, A-amo?"

"Te sugiero que te vayas antes de que en verdad me molestes."

Los ojos de Colagusano se abrieron desmesuradamente e hizo una reverencia antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación.

Voldemort rió fríamente entre dientes y dejó que su mirada escarlata se deslizara sobre el pergamino que había sacado del sobre.

_'Querido Voldemort,  
>'Sorprendente como suena, espero que cuando leas esta carta te encuentres bien de salud. También espero que no cuentes con que me una repentinamente a tu bando, eso sería inútil.<br>'¿Tal vez te acuerdas de mí ¿O has oído de mí? Soy la niña que abrió la Cámara debido a tu diario. Por lo anterior, no creo que eres tan malo, y Harry sabe esto. Él me contó acerca de su extraña amistad. Estoy feliz de que esté funcionando. ¿Tal vez podría ayudar un poco?  
>'Harry me confió un secreto, que debió de haber sabido que nunca guardaría, pienso que estarías interesado en saberlo. Sin embargo, como estamos hablando de Harry, me agradaría asegurarme de que no le harás daño si te digo este secreto. Estoy segura que puedes entenderlo.<br>'Si me das tu palabra como el Heredero de Slytherin de que no usarás el secreto de Harry en contra suya de cualquier manera, forma o situación con gusto te lo diré._

_'Sinceramente,  
>'Gin Weasley'<em>

Voldemort sintió como una sonrisa curvó sus labios hacia un lado. La damita definitivamente tenía el coraje de un Gryffindor.

"¡Colagusano!" Gritó. "¡Tráeme una pluma, pergamino y un sobre ¡AHORA!"

El Dark Lord sonrió mientras pensaba en su respuesta.

"¡Ginny!" Ron entró precipitadamente a la habitación de la más pequeña de los Weasley, luciendo fuioso y asustado. Sontenía una carta en una mano.

"¿Ron? ¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" Ron gritó, moviendo la carta enfrente de su cara.

Ginny la arrebató de su mano y parpadeó, pensando rápidamente. "Es de Harry. Tu sabes, nuestra pequeña broma." Dijo a su hermano con una sonrisa inocente mientras deslizaba la carta del Señor Oscuro debajo del trabajo de verano en el que había estado trabajando.

"¿Una broma?"

"Sii."

"¿En verdad?"

"En verdad."

"Bien." Ron se volteó y salió del cuarto.

Ginny escribió rápidamente una nota a Harry, advirtiéndole que ella le estaba escribiendo a 'Tom' y que le había dicho a Ron que era él. Lo amenazó con decirle a su hermano quien era realmente con quien se veía si no la cubría esta vez. Mandó rápidamente la carta con Pig antes de agarrar a su propia lechuza, Celer, y apresurarse a su cuarto.

Se sentó y abrió la carta de Voldemort, después de cerrar la puerta y colocar una silla en contra de ella, luego se dispuso a leer.

_'Querida Ginerva,  
>'He decidido que he tenido demasiado contacto con ustedes los Weasleys ultimamente. Culpo al Señor Potter.<br>'Así que ¿el Chico-Que-Vivió tiene un secreto? Que novedad. De cualquier manera, has logrado captar mi interés. No usaré dicha información en contra del Señor Harry J. Potter en ningún momento, aún si es una broma. Lo juro por mi ancestro, Salazar Slytherin, tienes mi palabra_

_'Voldemort_

_'P.D. – Ah, es una pena que no te me unas. ¡He oído cosas muy buenas sobre ti ¡Qué lástima!.'_

Ginny sonrió y agarró una pluma para escribir una respuesta.

Voldemort desató absorto la carta de la pata de la lechuza mientras escucha a Lucius dar un reporte sobre otra redada.

"Fallaste. De nuevo." Fue la respuesta disgustada del Dark Lord y Lucius calló.

"Hubo más bajas en su bando, mi Lord." Lucius respondió apresuradamente.

Voldemort miró hacia abajo y observó la breve nota _'Leería esto solo si fuera tú'_ escrita a lo largo del pergamino. Entrecerró los ojos hacia Lucius y se incorporó. "Tienes suerte, Lucius, esta carta requiere de mi atención inmediata. No me falles de nuevo, o no sobrevivirás." El Dark Lord advirtió fríamente antes de salir de la habitación, la lechuza de Ginny se posaba delicadamente en su hombro.

El Mortífago dejó escapar un suspiro contenido de alivio antes de Desaparecer rápidamente.

Voldemort se instaló en su escritorio con una copa de agua y la carta de Ginny.

_'Querido Voldemort,  
>'Estoy segura que muy pocas cosas de las que has oído son verdad. A menos que Harry te las haya dicho, claro.<em>

_'El gran secreto de Harry es que le gustas.-'_

Voldemort dejó caer la carta en shock, los ojos abiertos de par en par. "¿Qué!"

:¿Tom? ¿Sucede algo: Nagini preguntó deslizándose, dejándose notar.

:No estoy…seguro…:

:¿Tom:

:La señorita Weasley dice que a Harry….le gusto….:

:Tal vez si.: Nagini suspiró. :Sabes, sería lindo verte feliz.:

:Nagini…:

:¡Lo sería! Admítelo. Te gusta a tí también. Harry es todo sobre lo que hablas.:

:¡Soy por lo menos cincuenta años mayor que él:

Nagini no contestó más que con un resoplido serpentino.

:No crees que eso sea válido.: El Señor Oscuro suspiró desamparado.

:¿Te gusta:

:¡No lo sé! ¡No entiendo lo que estoy sintiendo! ¡No es que sea posesivo, y no lo odie más! ¡No sé lo que estoy sintiendo!, Nagini: Voldemort siseó enojado y frustrado.

:Temperamento.: Nagini advirtió. Los ojos rojos de su compañero humano solo se entrecerraron más. :Si te gusta, o lo amas, es solamente que has encontrado un amigo, un amigo humano, al menos. De cualquier manera, estoy feliz por ti. Si _Tú_ eres feliz.:

:Mi trabajo no es 'ayudar', Tom. Mi trabajo es hacer sentido. Necesitas poner atención esta vez. Habla con Harry.: Nagini respondió bruscamente. Era casi imposible hacer que una serpiente perdiera la compostura, a menos que su humano estuviera en peligro.

:No.:

:Entonces sufre solo.: La serpiente suspiró antes de deslizarse hacia afuera de la habitación por la misma ruta por la que había entrado.

Voldemort gimió y miró de nuevo la carta.

_'El gran secreto de Harry es que el gustas. Sin embargo, tiene miedo de que jamás le vuelvas a hablar si lo descubres. Y como la pequeña hermana substituta de Harry, te pido que no le dejes de hablar por esto. Si lo haces, te perseguiré yo misma.  
>'No importa que, ustedes parecen ser buenos el uno para el otro. Harry no había estado tan alegre desde que Sirius murió. Su sonrisa no había llegado a sus ojos desde hace tanto tiempo…<em>

_'Sinceramente,  
>'Giny'<em>

El Señor Oscuro temeroso se talló los ojos suavemente. "¿Por qué a mí?"

Ginny sonrió mientras Pig volaba a través de su ventana abierta. Una mirada a la respuesta de Harry le dijo que él aceptaba el juego. Le dió a Pig una chuchería, lo mandó de regreso a que molestara a las otras lechuzas y abrió su carta.

_'Gin,  
>'¡Oh, <em>_vives__ para darme ataques cardiacos! ¡Si Tom me mata, te mataré!¡Merlín, chica!  
>'Si Ron pregunta, le diré que solo estamos jugando, si. No quisiera que mis secretos sean expresados a mi mejor amigos ¿verdad? Tonta.<em>

_'Harry  
>'A.K.A. – Condenado a Morir Joven'<em>

Ginny rió. Estaba apunto de empezar a escribir una respuesta cuando Ron asomó la cabeza hacia su cuarto.

"¿Ginny? Mamá dice que necesitas ayudar con la cena."

"¿Ahorita?"

"Si. Ahora."

"¡Estaba a punto de escribirle de vuelta a Harry!"

"Le has estado escribiendo mucho. Dale un descanso. ¡Podría pensar que te enamoraste de él de nuevo!"

"¡Ronald Weasley!" Ginny se volvió y miró furiosamente a su hermano. "Eso es-" Se detuvo, pensándolo mejor, luego se hizo sonrojar rápidamente volviéndose y metiendo la carta de Harry a su bolsillo. "En un momento bajo."

Ron sonrió de manera triunfal a su hermana antes de bajar.

Ginny sonrió hacia sí misma y escribió una respuesta rápida a Harry.

_'CaMJ,  
>'Ron cree que me enamoré de nuevo de tí por que te he estado escribiendo mucho. Sabes, si le gustas a Tom, podríamos tener una cubierta para la relación entre ustedes dos.<em>

_'Con mucho amor,  
>'Gin'<em>

Ginny escribió el destinatario a la carta y bajó rápidamente para mandarla antes de ir a ayudar a su mama._¡Espero que a Tom __**le guste**__ Harry!¡Qué todo esto no sea para nada!_


	12. Chapter 12

capitulo 12

Harry estaba sorprendido de ver esa mañana a Tom sentado en su usual mesa enfrente del café. Se sentó en la silla frente al hombre, notando las ojeras debajo de sus ojos. "Pensé que tenías que trabajar hasta las dos."

Tom frunció el entrecejo hacia él. "Todos me dejaron solo después de que usé la Maldición Cruciatus en Bella por sonreír a una broma que Rodolphus hizo."

"Lo merecía." Harry se encongió de hombros.

Tom no pudo evitar sonreír a eso.

"¿Estás bien? Te ves como mierda."

"Estoy cansado."

"¿No pudiste dormir?"

"Ni siquiera me moleste en hacerlo." Tom descansó su cabeza en sus brazos y cerró los ojos. "Estaba pensando demasiado."

"Debe de ser doloroso, ser un genio y todo eso." Harry suspiró.

Tom miró furiosamente al joven delante de él. "Que lindo."

"Es parte de mi encanto."

Tom resopló y se incorporó de repente. "Harry, necesito un trago. ¿Vienes conmigo?"

"Tom…" Harry miró fijamente al hombre. "Emborracharte no va ayudar a tu estado mental, sabes."

"Lo sé." El Señor Oscuro contestó con una sonrisa torcida. "Pero podría darme un poco de paz."

"De acuerdo, iré contigo." Harry se levantó. "Pero tendrás que entregarme tu varita. Por lo que sé, eres un borracho violento. Lo ultimo que necesito es un Señor Oscuro borracho en el Londres Muggle."

Tom negó con la cabeza y entregó la delgada vara. "Sin embargo, creo que serás capaz de controlarme."

"Así que ¿eres violento cuanto estás borracho?" Harry preguntó mientras ambos se dirigían hacia el bar Muggle más cercano.

"Ni idea." El mago mayor se encogió de hombros. "No hago eso de emborracharme. Las personas podrían atacarme mientras estoy intoxicado."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haré?"

"Citando una frase que Dumbledore usó una vez en mí: Por que me acabas de preguntármelo, mi querido niño."

Harry rió disimuladamente y abrió la puerta del bar para Tom, luego lo siguió adentro. "Encontraré una mesa en una agradable, oscura y _callada_ esquina."

"Lo que sea." Tom lo despidió con la mano antes dirigirse al frente a pedir un trago.

Harry suspiró y se sento en una mesa en la esquina. Murmuró por lo bajo un Hechizo Silenciador rápido, haciéndola aún más privada.

"¿Mencioné que odio el olor a alcohol?" Tom se quejó mientras se sentaba justo enfrente de Harry con un par de botellas de cerveza.

"¿Entonces por qué querrías beberlo?" Harry preguntó a la par que Tom intentaba destapar la botella.

"¿He oído que es divertido?" El hombre se encongió de hombros, aún batallando con la tapa. "Maldita sea."

Harry giró los ojos, le quito la botella y la destapó con magia. "¿Divertido?" Suspiró mientras devolvía la botella.

"Sip." Tom tomó un sorbo y se estremeció. "Ew."

Harry rió entre dientes. "¿Peor que una poción?"

"Depende de quien la hizo." Tom respondió con una sonrisa perversa. "No bebería una poción hecha por Severus aún si me pagaras."

"Oh ¿en verdad? ¿Y quién hace las pociones en tu bando?"

"Severus." Tom resopló. "De cualquier manera, hago mis propias pociones y las cambio por las que el entrega."

Harry rió. "¡Ojalá pudiera hacer eso en la escuela!"

"Ja. Tu derrota." Tom parpadeó hacia su botella, la cual estaba media vacía. "Whoa. ¿A donde se fue todo?"

Harry gimió. "Te lo tomaste."

"¿En serio?"

"¿Ya estás borracho?"

"No lo sé."

"Maravilloso."

Tom bebió un poco más de su cerveza.

Harry leyó la etiqueta en una de las botellas.

Tom bebió más de su cerveza.

Harry picoteó algo que estaba en la mesa.

"Esta cosa realmente sabe mal, sabes" Tom informó a su acompañante, terminando la botella.

Harry golpeó su cabeza en la mesa con un gemido.

"¿Harry?"

"Sí, Tom" Harry suspiró en la mesa.

"¿Puedes abrir esto por mí?"

Harry volvió a quitar la tapa con magia y regresó a picotear en la mesa.

Hubo una larga pausa.

"¿Harry?"

"¿Sí, Tom?"

"Conozco a demasiados Weasleys."

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Bueno, he conocido a Fred y a George…"

"Sí."

"Ellos hasta me dieron bromas..."

"Sí."

"Las cuales aún tengo por usar…"

"Maldición."

"¿Huh?"

"Deberías usarlas."

"Eso habías dicho."

"En vez de _Crucio_."

"Eso no es divertido."

"Hay menos oportunidad de que se vuelvan locos si en verdad pierdes el temperamento."

"Harry ¡ellos pensarían que _yo_ me volví loco!"

"¿No es esa la idea?"

Tom gimió.

"Weasleys."

"Sii…" Tom pasó una mano por su cabello, luego vio con interés como caspa caía hacia la mesa.

"¿Tom?"

"Necesito una ducha."

"No tanto como Snape."

"No. No tanto como Severus." Tom negó con la cabeza. "Nunca tanto como Severus."

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Es cierto?"

"¿Qué es cierto?"

Tom miró a los ojos de Harry. "¿Te gusto?"

Harry dió un corto respiro.

"Entonces si te gusto." Tom movió su cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Cómo es?"

"¿Cómo es qué?"

"¿Que te guste la gente?"

"Tom…"

"¿Bien?"

"No lo sé."

"No sabes."

"No puedo… no puedo explicarlo con palabras."

"Oh." Tom miró hacia su cerveza. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Cómo sabes cuando te gusta alguien?"

"No lo supe."

"Entonces-"

"Gin lo descubrió."

"Se llama a sí misma tu hermana substituta, sabes. Me amenazó con cazarme si dejaba de hablarte."

"Bueno, ella es como una hermana, supongo." Harry se encogío de homrbos. "Pero le diré que no más amenazas. En verdad."

"No, no. Es hasta cierto punto agradable. Nadie me amenaza. Están demasiado asustados." Tom rió tristemente. "Hay gente, como tú y Dumbledore, que son amenaza _para_ mí, pero ustedes nunca van de frente y dicen que van a matarme."

"No. No lo hacemos."

"Me gusta saber que hay alguien lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer eso. Le agrega sabor a la vida."

"Oh, Merlin. Estás totalmente borracho."

"¿Lo estoy?"

"Sí. No te pones a filosofar de esta manera cando estás sobrio."

"¿Has estado poniendo atención?"

"Bueno…sí…"

"Ese era el punto ¿cierto?"

"Supongo."

"Bien. Finalmente he hecho algo bien."

"¡Haces muchas cosas bien!"

"¿Matar a las personas está bien?"

"Bueno…"

"Nunca hago algo bien."

"Emborracharte tampoco está muy bien que digamos, sabes."

"Ah, pero está permitido por la sociedad."

"A cierto grado."

"Bueno, eso es cierto. Se supone que tú no te debes de emborracharte. No tienes la edad suficiente."

"Cierto."

"¿Cómo los llaman los Muggles?"

"¿Llamar a qué?"

"Conductores designados…"

"¿Tom?"

"¿Tu eres mi conductor designado, Harry?"

"Claro…"

"Sin embargo, no puedes ser realmente mi Aparecedor designado."

"Bueno, entonces no te emborraches tanto que no puedas Aparecerte de regreso."

"Creo que es demasiado tarde."

"Fabuloso."

"¿Quieres un poco?" Tom ofreció a Harry su botella de cerveza.

"¿No acabamos de tener esta charla?"

"Oh."

Harry suspiró. "Así que ¿te molestaste por la carta de Gin?"

"Mas o menos."

"¿Mas o menos?"

"Me… confundí…"

"Le pasa a todos, Tom."

"¡No a mí!"

"Bien, bien. No a tí." Harry entornó los ojos. "¿De qué manera te confundiste? "

"No entiendo mis sentimientos…"

"¿Que sentimientos?"

"Si me gustas o si solo me agradas como amigos o si…" Tom se encogío de hombros, no notando la mirada perpleja de Harry. "Nagini se enojó conmigo."

"Si fuera una serpiente, probablemente me enojaría contigo también." Harry resopló. "Sabes, no sueles tener mucha coherencia cuando hablas de sentimientos."

"No creo que la tenga…" Tom tomo un sorbo de su cerveza. "Nunca tuve ningún sentimiento para hacer coherencia antes."

"Tenías ira."

"Si… y odio y posesividad."

"No creo que posesividad sea un sentimiento."

"Creo que lo es."

"De acuerdo. Tal vez lo es."

"Tal vez no es y solo te estoy confundiendo."

"Tom…"

" Estoy echado a perder, sabes."

"_Todos_ están echados a perder."

"No tú."

"No, creeme. Esoty tan echado a perder como el resto del mundo."

"No lo creo."

"Gracias."

"No. ¡Lo digo en serio!"

"¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Siento haber dudado de ti! ¡Siéntate!"

Tom se deslizó de nuevo en su asiento, con los ojos bajos. "Lo siento."

"Está bien. Sólo no empieces a aventar cosas." Harry se detuvo. "Dame esas botellas."

Tom hizo una mueca. "No voy a tirar nada."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"No lo he hecho aún."

"Oh, bueno, si. Supongo que es cierto."

"Asi que ¿quién es el siguiente Weasley que me vas a presentar?"

"No te presenté a Gin. Ella se presentó sola."

"Bueno. Eso es cierto."

"Y Fred y George no saben realmente quien eres."

"Se volvería locos."

"Sin duda. Ron me mandaría a San Mungo. Percy sigue sin hablarle a la familia. Molly se enloquecería. Arthur me daría miradas extrañar…" Harry suspiró. "No se como Bill y Charlie lo tomarían."

"La señorita Weasley no es muy severa."

"Bueno, sí. Pero ella conoció a tu yo de dieciséis años primero."

"Era todo menos agradable a los dieciséis."

"Obviamente. Abriste la Cámara Secreta cuando tenías dieciséis."

"¿Acabas de insultarme?"

"Oh, entendiste esa ¿no?"

"Podré estar intoxicado, pero estoy lejos de ser estúpido."

"Te diré que estás llegando ahí, ."

"Cállate, Harry."

Harry se encongió de hombres. "¿Te gusta Gin?"

"Es sorprendente. Lucius siempre se está quejando de ella."

"¿Más que yo?"

"Oh, no. Nadie se queja más que tú."

"Bien. Me gusta saber que he logrado una marca."

"¿Una marca? Harry, eres el madito Chico-Que-Vivió. ¡No _necesitas _'tener una marca'!"

"Harry necesita una marca. El Chico-Que-Vivió puede joderse a sí mismo."

"No eres vulgar."

"Y tu no estás borracho."

"Córtala, Potter."

Harry sonrió.

"Pregunta."

"Dispara."

"¿Eh? Oh, término Muggle. Casi me había olvidado de esa…"

"¿Tom?"

"Si." Tom pausó. "¿Por qué no estás en Slytherin?"

Harry rió. "Le dije al Sombrero que no me pusiera ahí. ¿Que provocó esa pregunta?"

"Sigo pensando que deberías de ser un Slytherin, eso es todo. Más aún cuando estoy hablando contigo como ahora."

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo estás borracho?"

Tom logró darle una mirada furiosa. "Sabes a lo que me refiero. Imbécil."

"Gracias."

"Cuando quieras. Dame mi varita de vuelta."

"No lo creo."

"Sólo quiero escribir 'Imbécil' en tu frente."

"Definitivamente no."

"Oh, vamos, Harry."

"No."

"¿Por favor?"

"Creo que has bebido lo suficiente."

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

"Te estás volviendo ridículo."

"¿Enserio?"

"¿Tienes que preguntar?"

"Bueno, sí."

"Sí. Te estás volviendo ridículo."

"Oh."

Harry giró los ojos. "Voy arrepentirme de esto después, pero, vamos." Se incorporó, quitando el Hechizo Silenciado alrededor de la mesa.

"¿Qué?"

"Te voy a llevar a mi habitación. Si te mando de vuelta así como estás todos tus seguidores te atacarán. Vamos."

"No sabía que te importaba."

Harry incorporó a Tom y lo guió afuera del bar. "Claro que me importa. Si te matan ¿para qué seré bueno?"

"¿Investigación?"

"Maravilloso. Sabía que pensarías en algo."

"Soy tan inteligente."

"Tom, sigue caminado."

"¿Qué?"

"Sólo cállate y sigue caminando ¿de acuerdo?"

"Oh."

"Acogedor."

"Supongo." Harry cerró la puerta ligeramente. "Sin embargo, solo hay una cama."

"Oh."

"No te preocupes. Tomaré el sofá si terminas quedándote para la noche."

"Tienes una lechuza."

"¿Eh?" Harry parpadeó hacia Pig. "Oh, es solo Pig."

"¿Pig?"

"La lechuza de Ron."

"¿Por qué le puso Pig?"

"Bueno, Gin le nombró Pigwidgeon, y no respondía a ningún otro nombre, así que Ron le puso el sobrenombre de Pig."

"Nombre estúpido."

"¿Pigwidgeon, o Pig?" Harry preguntó, desatando la carta de la lechuza. Era la escritura de Ron.

"Los dos."

"Concuerdo." Harry abrió la carta y la leyó rápidamente. "Ah. Sabía eso. Y eso. Idiota."

"¿Qué?"

"La coartada de Gin para escribirte es que en realidad me está escribiendo a mí. Ron decidió que ella se enamoró de nuevo de mí por que me está mandando muchas cartas."

"Oh. Chica lista."

"Sip."

"¿Vas a escribirle de regreso?"

"Nah. Se puede preocupar."

"Lindo de tu parte."

"Bueno, no es _mi _culpa que se esté comportando como un imbécil por todo esto. "

"Jaja."

"Cállate y ve a dormir."

"No estoy cansado."

"_Yo_ no voy a tolerar a un Tom Riddle borracho. Hay una poción para Dormir Sin Soñar en el baño. Toma un poco y déjame leer esto."

"_Ese_ libro es illegal."

"¿Ves? Me corrompiste."

"Bien." Tom se dirigió hacia el baño. "¿Quien hizo esta cosa?"

"Yo. No Snape. Yo."

"Oh, bien." Tom se acomodó en la cama y bebió la cosa. "Oh, aún mejor."

"Si, le pongo sabor a las pociones cuando las hago. Descubrí como hacerlo en un libro que conseguí el año pasado."

"Eso es bueno."

"Cállate y vete a dormir."

"No me eches un maleficio."

"Maldición."

"Potter."

"Sólo ve a dormir, Tom."

"Me siento mal."

"Eso consigues por emborracharte."

"Gracias."

"No vomites en la cama."

"¿Qué es esto? ¿No un 'Buenos días'?"

"Es hora de la cena."

"Buenas tardes, entonces."

"Ya vete a vomitar."

"No tengo que hacerlo."

"Te estás poniendo verde."

Harry sonrió mientras Tom salió rápidamente hacia el baño, luego regresó a embotellar una poción en la que había estado trabajando.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Harry señaló el libro junto de él.

"No tengo la menos idea de que hace." Tom parpadeó. "Sabes, son Artes Oscuras."

Harry se encogió de homrbos. "Fred y George me pidieron hacerla. Ellos no tienen el tiempo."

"Te vas a meter en problemas."

"Muy improbable. Soy el Salvador de la Luz. Como que no pueden meterme a Azkaban."

"No. No supongo que puedan ¿cierto?"

"Ten." Harry le dio una botella con una poción azul oscuro.

"¿Qué es?"

"Una poción para ayudar con los dolores de cabezas producidos por alcohol. Hice todo un lote para Seamus cuando me mandó una lechuza ayer. Bueno que no se la haya mandado aún."

"¿Por qué tu amigo Seamus necesitaría esto?" Tom preguntó mientras tomaba la sustancia, estremeciéndose ante el sabor.

"No puedo encontrar algo para mejorar su sabor." Harry se disculpó. "Y Seamus finalmente aprendió como volver las cosas en ron. Es irlandés."

"Lo deduje por el nombre." Tom colocó la botella en la mesa de trabajo de Harry. "Gracias."

"Me sirve a mí también. Me dan dolores de cabeza cuando te dan a ti."

"Oh, debes de tenerlos todo el tiempo."

"Solamente cuando tienes uno _realmente_ malo, como ahora."

"Uups."

Harry resopló.

Tom se sentó en la cama y observó a Harry trabajar silenciosamente por un largo rato. "Eres un buen chico."

"¿Hum?"

"Estás hacienda pociones ilegales para un par de amigos tuyos y haciendo otra poción para evitar a otro amigo que contraiga dolores de cabeza por que se emborrachó ilegalmente." Tom suspiró.

"Oh. Supongo que es cierto."

"¿Por qué?"

"Soy bueno en Pociones" Harry miró por encima de su hombro a su invitado. "Si no tengo a Slytherins saboteando mi trabajo o a Snape mirándome con furia hasta que la cago totalmente, soy bastante bueno."

"¿En verdad? Wow. Nunca lo hubiera adivinado."

Harry bufó y regresó a su trabajo.

"Me siento como un adolescente."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Yo-" Tom frunció el entrecejo hacia sus manos. "Nada. No importa."

Harry suspiró y tapó la última botella, el caldero hechizado se limpió antes de sentarse junto a Tom. "¿Qué?"

"Estoy tratando de descifrar mis sentimientos, creo.."

"Los adolescentes no hacen eso.."

"No, creo que no." Tom se recostó en la cama y observó el techo.

Harry se volteó y observó al mago mayor por un largo momento. "Oh ¡está bien!"

"¿Hum?"

"Tu varita. Está junto al caldero."

"Iré por ella después."

"Te la traeré ahora…"

Tom se estiró y agarró el brazo de Harry, deteniéndolo. Harry lo miró con la ceja levantada. "Después."

"Tom…"

"Harry ¿me besarías?"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron al máximo en shock. "¿Qué?"

"Bésame."

"Tom…"

"Estoy pensando coherentemente."

"Eso no es lo que me preo-"

Tom calló al chico jalándolo en un repentino beso. Harry se calló y lo besó de vuelta.

Cuando se separaron, Harry enterró su cara en la camisa de Tom. "Maldito."

Tom abrazó al chico. "Creo que lo he descifrado. Nagini estará tan orgullosa."

"¿Oh?"

"No me gustas."

"¿En verdad?"

"En verdad."

"¿Entonces qué?" Harry se asomó a los ojos escarlata.

"Es más que eso."

"¿Más?"

"Harry Potter, creo que te amo."

Harry jadeó. "Tom…"

"Y encontré una excelente manera de callarte, ahora que lo pienso."

"Tom…"

El Señor Oscuro solo jaló al joven de nuevo hacia un beso y Harry decidió que lo dejaría así.

Por un tiempo.


	13. Chapter 13

capitulo 13

"¿Tom?"

"¿Hum?"

"¿Qué hace este hechizo?"

"¿Eh? Oh… Hace que la persona en que es conjurado, se ponga cachondo con respecto al conjurador."

"Genial."

"¿Por qué me estás apuntando con esa varita?"

"Quiero ver si puedo hacerlo."

"Harry."

"¿Si?"

"_Expelliarmus._"

"¡Tom!"

"_Accio __Nigri Magica Ars__._"

"¡Ese es mi libro!"

"Si, supongo que lo es. De cualquier manera, creo que tú, Señor Defensor de la Luz, has leído y aprendido más que suficiente de Artes Oscuras."

"No me hagas atacarte…"

Tom alzó una ceja hacia el joven mago antes de colocar el libro Oscuro en la mesa enfrente de él con la varita de Harry. "Aterrado, Señor Potter."

Harry sonrió mientras avanzó furtivamente hacia el Señor Oscuro, que le había dado la espalda. "Deberías de estarlo."

"Si recuerdas, resulta que tengo las dos varitas. No tengo nada que temer de tí." Tom informó al mago de los ojos verdes antes de regresar al libro que había traído con él.

"¿Nada?" Harry siseó en la oreja de Tom antes de morder el lóbulo de la misma.

Tom cerró los ojos. "No te escuché."

"Esa, querido Tom, era la intención." Harry sonrió, estirándose para recoger su varita.

Tom utilizó la oportunidad para jalar a Harry por encima del sofa hacia su regazo, obteniendo un grito del más joven. "No eres perfecto, pero supongo que lo serás." Murmuró antes de atrapar los labios de Harry en los suyos.

Harry se separó después de un momento para apuntar su varita a la nariz de Tom. "¿Cómo era ese hechizo de nuevo?"

"¿Quién quería esperar?"

"Cállate."

"No me hagas pucheros."

"Haré pucheros todo lo que quiera."

"Y lo arreglaré de nuevo-"

Un toque repentino en la puerta hizo que los dos magos se petrificaran e intercambiaran miradas.

"¿Quién es?" Harry llamó, quitándose calmadamente del regazo de Tom.

"¡Gin!"

"¿Y como en nombre de Merlín me encontraste?"

"¡Hoot!" Hedwig respondió.

Harry gimió.

"¿Nos dejarás pasar?"

"¡Estaba ocupado!"

Tom calló su resoplido con una mano mientras ponía los libros más oscuros de Harry en el librero que había sido hechizado en contra de la indiscreción y acogía un buen par de cosas ilegales que el Chico Dorado había coleccionado a través del pasado año y medio.

"Bueno ¡desocúpate!"

Harry miró una Tom desamparadamente. El Señor Oscuro giró los ojos y abrió la puerta con un movimiento de su varita.

Hedwig entró y se instaló en su percha con un ulular contento.

Ginny entró con una gran sonrisa. "¡Hey, Harry!" Dijo felizmente, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"¿_Por qué_ estás aquí?" Harry preguntó mientras guiaba a Ginny hacia el sofá. Tom estaba, aparentemente, aún sin ser notado por la chica.

"¿No puedo venir a ver al chico del que se supone me enamoré de nuevo?" Ginny respondió altiva.

Tom rió a eso y se alejó del librero. Ginny se incorporó y se giró rápidamente, su varita apuntando al hombre. "Buenos reflejos, Señorita Weasley." Comentó con una sonrisa.

"Tom." Ginny asintió, apunto de guardar su varita.

"¿Estás segura que deberías confiar en mí?" El Señor Oscuro advirtió.

"_Siempre_ mantente alerta, aún con tus mejores amigos." Harry murmuró, recargándose en el sofá. "Tom no es tu amigo, Gin. Mantén afuera tu varita."

"¡Tú no tienes tu varita afuera!" Ginny respondió enojada, los ojos marrones destellando hacia el joven mago.

"Si, la tiene." Tom se adelantó y se acomodó en la parte trasera del sillón. "Bueno, como si la tuviera afuera. Está hechizada para mantenerse en su manga a menos de que la necesite."

Ginny entrecerró los ojos hacia al Señor Oscuro. "De cualquier forma, no puedo usar magia."

"Nunca le digas a un enemigo en potencia tus debilidades. Si no lo saben aún, es tu ventaja." Harry dijo suavemente.

"¿De dónde sacas esto?" Tom preguntó, curioso.

"¿Qué acabo de decir?"

"Oh ¿así que soy un enemigo en potencia ahora?"

Harry sonrió al hombre. "¿Y qué dije antes de eso?"

"Tonto."

"Idiota."

"Imbécil."

"Bastardo."

"Cuatro-ojos."

"Ouch." Harry dió un respingo. "También usas siempre esa."

"¿Qué acabas de decir?"

Harry frunció el ceño hacia el Señor Oscuro. "Tom, te amo, pero eso aún no evita que te maldiga Por favor evita insultarme en mi propio territorio." Tom sonrió.

"Así que ¡por fin lo resolviste!"

"Algo por el estilo." Tom suspiró con una tristeza burlona. "Harry dijo que no habrá sexo hasta que salga de la escuela."

"Le doy un mes antes de que ceda."

Tom negó con la cabeza. "Ginny, está bajo la vigilancia de Dumbledore…"

"Se puede aparecer." Ginny respondió, sentándose confortablemente junto a Harry.

Tom levantó una ceja hacia la chica. "Estoy escuchando, Señorita Weasley."

"Oh, no…" Harry gimoteó, escondiendo su cara en sus manos.

"Lo que saben todos, es que Harry y yo estamos solteros en este momento." Ginny explicó. "Una relación falsa sería la coartada para sacar a Harry de la escuela y pasar los escudos anti-Aparición, a través de los pasadizos secretos."

"Me agrada." Tom asintió.

"Mi vida se acaba de ir al infierno." Harry gimió.

"Pensé que ya estabas ahí."

"Cállate, Tom."

Tom se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar a Ginny, que lucía demasiado confortable en su opinión. "Tienes un precio ¿no es así?" Harry volvió a verlos con interés.

Ginny asintió. "Dos cosas, de hecho."

"Vamos a oírlas."

"Una, no puedes atacar a mi familia."

"Directamente. Si se meten durante una redada o ataque, no puedo garantizar sus vidas. No es posible."

"Lo entiendo."

Tom asintió. "¿La otra cosa?"

Ginny sonrió, viendo en medio de los dos magos de cabello oscuro. "Hechizos. Hay algunos por ahí que podrían ser clasificados como 'Oscuros', pero son legales. No los enseñan en la escuela y no hay nadie más que pueda enseñarme."

"¿Quieres que te enseñe Artes Oscuras legales?" Tom preguntó sarcásticamente.

"Básicamente."

"No puedo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"A Tom no le gustan las cosas legales. Ese es _mi_ departamento." Harry intervino en un tono tranquilizador. "Y, si, supongo que puedo enseñarte."

"¿Y qué tal acerca de las cosas ilegales?" Ginny preguntó suavemente.

"Para eso se requeriría a una negociación seria." Harry respondió con firmeza. "Podemos darle protección directa a tu familia y las Artes Oscuras legales, pero las cosas ilegales son diferentes."

Ginny suspiró. "¿Pociones? Fred y George dijeron que eres bastante bueno en eso."

"Severus es un bastardo." Tom agregó.

"No es una persona sociable. La comunicación se hecha a perder por ello y los estudiantes no aprenden al máximo. Además es severamente parcial. Créeme, si alguna vez necesitas ayudas en Pociones, avísame. Tuve que aprender todo por mi cuenta."

"Pero ¡sigues sacando pésimas calificaciones en Pociones!"

"Como dije, parcial. Aún más en contra mía, con eso de que me odia tanto."

"Si ¿qué con eso? ¿Le tiraste tierra o algo?"

"Empezó como una cosa y desde entonces ha evolucionado." Harry respondió maliciosamente.

Ginny se volvió hacia Tom, que negó con la cabeza. "No me mires a mí. A estas alturas, tú sabes probablemente más acerca de Severus Snape de lo que _yo_ sé. El hombre es como una almeja o algo así. No puedo romperlo y Harry siempre evade mis preguntas." El Señor Oscuro miró con furia al joven mago mientras decía eso.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No me agrada el hombre, eso es muy cierto. De cualquier forma, su vida depende de algunos secretos que yo sé. Otros secretos empeorarían su vida aún más de lo que ya está. Mientras mis secretos se mantengan conmigo, se quedará conmigo." El chico se levantó y se estiró un poco, al parecer inconsciente de los dos detrás de él. "Gin, tu primera lección en Pociones empieza ahora. Vamos."

Ginny gruñó y se incorporó también. ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Profesor?"

Harry se volvió con una sonrisa malévola hacia la chica. "Algo para tus hermanos en lo que necesito ayuda."

"Y eso es mi señal para regresar a mi 'trabajo'." Tom ofreció, incoporándose.

"¡No me dejes sola con él!" Ginny chilló.

Tom se encogió de hombros. "Tienes mi simpatía. De cualquier forma, él ha estado tratando de que le ayude con esto por tres semanas. Me voy mientras todavía tenga la oportunidad."

"Tramposo." Ginny murmuró.

Harry negó hacia la chica con la cabeza antes de golpear rudamente en el pecho de Tom. :¿Vasss a regresssar mañana?:

:Llegaré tarde.:

:¿Redada?:

:Siii.:

:Y por sssupuesssto vasss por que la única manera en que logren que sssea exitosssa esss que essstésss ahí..:

:No puedo lanzarme _Crucio_ muy bien.:

:Lo haré por ti.:

Tom sonrió suavamente y colocó su mano en la cara de Harry. :Lo haríasss¿verdad?:

:Muy bien. ¿A qué hora te essspero?:

:Ah… las cuatro, por muy tarde, creo..:

:Perfecto.: Harry se inclinó y besó a Tom sonoramente en los labios. :Cuídate.:

:No te vayasss a explotar a ti misssmo, guapo.: Tom respondió con una sonrisa malévola. Harry resopló. :Te amo, sssabesss.: El Señor Oscuro añadió firmemente.

:Y los sssentimientosss ssson corressspondidosss.: Harry concordó.

Tom asintió y se alejó del otro mago. "Muy bien. No hagas trabajar demasiado duro a la Señorita Weasley. Mándala a casa a una hora reasonable. Sabes el proceso." Advirtió al joven, que rió, antes de volverse hacia Ginny. "Se que es sexy hasta el Infierno, de cualquier forma, si intentas coquetearle en verdad y no para usarlo como coartada, te enseñaré algunas maldiciones ilegales de una manera bastante ilegal. Aparte de eso¡diviertánse!" El Señor Oscuro dijo antes de desaparecer con un sonoro 'crack'.

"Lo siento por él." Harry suspiró, rascándose la nuca.

"¡Creo que es lindo!" Ginny contestó, nada intimidada por la amenaza. "Solo desearía tener a alguien que hiciese eso por mí."

Harry frunció el entrecejo hacia ella. "Los encontrarás, Gin. Debes de confiar en eso."

"Así que ¿ya has caído ante él?"

"¿Eh?"

"Bueno, eres el Defensor de la Luz ¿cierto?"

"Siiiii."

"Y estás enamorado de tu mayor enemigo."

"Cierto."

"Y sabes Artes Oscuras."

"Bueno, sí."

"Así que a estas alturas ya estás oficialmente en el bando de Tom"

"No lo sé." Harry se encogió de hombros. "A este punto, estoy más en el lado gris que en ninguno de los otros. Supongo que siempre lo he estado."

"¿Por qué?" Ginny parpadeó hacia el chico. Hasta donde ella sabía, Harry siempre había sido firmemente de la Luz.

"Bueno, tengo mi corazón. Entiendo por lo que pelea Tom. Entiendo por lo que pelea Dumbledore. Concuerdo con partes de ambos. De cualquier forma, nunca se me fue otorgada la oportunidad de escoger. Soy la personificación de la Luz para el mundo mágico."

"El enemigo máximo…" Ginny jadeó.

Harry asintió. "Asi que, dime, Gin. ¿Estás en un cuarto con tu peor enemigo, o tu mejor amigo?" El mago preguntó seriamente antes de volverse por un escrito que necesitaba de la repisa

Ginny no pudo hacer más que quedarse mirando fijamente.


	14. Chapter 14

capitulo 14

Tom Apareció en el cuarto del hostal que se encontraba en una ráfaga de actividad. "¿Qué…?"

Ginny apareció de repente junto al codo de Tom. "¡Hola! Fred, George, y yo estamos ayudando a Harry a empacar para la escuela!"

Tom rascó su cabeza con un suspiro. "Es treinta y uno de agosto¿cierto?"

"¡Muy bien!"

"¡Te sabes la fecha!"

"Váyanse." Harry murmuró a los gemelos mientras Tom los miraba con furia.

"¡Lo sentimos, Tom!" Dieron a la par los dos pelirrojos con sonrisas gemelas.

Harry giró los ojos y se dirigió al Señor Oscuro con una sonrisa. "Casi terminamos."

Tom levantó una ceja hacia el joven mientras los tres Weasleys los dejaban para que pudiera hablar. "¿Casi? Parece que pasó un tornado por este lugar."

"Cállate." Harry frunció el entrecejo hacia el mago más grande. "Tenemos que hechizar la mitad de las cosas por que pueden meterme en problemas."

"Ooh…" Tom sonrió con crueldad. "¿Esas serían los libros y artefactos que insisti que compraras?"

"Si. Esas." Harry entrecerró los ojos hacia Tom. "Y te vas a llevar las cosas que no podamos ocultar, te aviso. Si Dumbledore me descubre, no habrá ninguna Aparición para verte, sabes."

"Maldición."

"Tom…"

"Si, si. Me los llevaré."

"Gracias." La voz del joven mago se tiñó de alivio.

Tom deslizó un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Harry y gentilmente levantó su cabeza para que pudiera observar los ojos esmeraldas del joven. "Harry¿cuando fue la última vez que tuviste una noche completa de descanso?"

"No sé."

"Esta noche. Necesita dormir, Sr. Potter."

"No me llames así."

Tom suspiró. "Harry, lo digo en serio. Te ves como mierda."

"Eres tan elocuente…"

"¡Harry!"

"Bien, Bien. Lo lamento."

"Lo digo en serio. Estoy preocupado por tí."

"¿Lo estás?"

"Oh, no empieces esto de nuevo."

"Lo siento."

"No lo hagas…" Tom suspiró y jaló al hombre más joven para abrazarlo fuertemente, enterrando su cara en el cabello de Harry. "Sólo, por favor cuidate un poco más ¿de acuerdo?"

"Ja. Quién hubiera dicho que vendría el día en que me dirías que me cuidara más.

Tom frunció el entrecejo al otro mago. "Détente. Sólo, detente."

"Es divertido…"

Tom tapó con su mano la boca de Harry, mirándolo con enfado. "No. No te _atrevas_ a empezar eso."

"Ha estado deprimido todo el día." Ginny comentó. "No es el único, déjame decirte."

Tom asintió y quitó su mano de boca de Harry. "Harry, Merlin ayúdame, si supiera una manera para mantenerte conmigo, lo haría, lo sabes. De cualquier manera, tienes que regresar a Hogwarts por un ultimo año."

"Tengo que _pretender_." Harry dijo con desprecio.

"Compañero, déjanos decirte un pequeño secreto-"

"-no importa quien eres-"

"-siempre estás pretendiendo."

"Sólo sucede que eres más suertudo que la demás gente."

Tom miró a los gemelos con una sonrisa de gratitud mientras el humor de Harry parecía mejorar. Cuando los gemelos se habían enterado en un principio que Harry Potter había caído ante el Lord Voldemort, habían entrado en shock, pero después de un día por su cuenta y un par de recordatorios de cuanta diversión había tenido con "Tom, el Auror", se habían vuelto útiles para llevar a Ginny de la Madriguera al cuarto de Harry para que la coartada pudiera quedar bien establecida.

"Oh, mamá decidió que Harry pasará la última noche en la Madriguera." Ginny informó a Tom de pronto.

Tom asintió. "Deduje eso."

"Que inteligente, Tom." Harry rió entre dientes. "Uno de estos días, deducirás que realmente no puedes conquistar al mundo, sabes."

Ginny, Fred, y George rieron mientras Tom abrazaba a Harry por atrás. "Con que así es. ¿Y por qué no poder conquistar al mundo, eh?"

Harry se recargó en el abrazo de tom, sonriendo. "Simple. Tendrás que compartir."

"¿Compartir? Tendré que informarte que Lord Voldemort no comparte con ningún hombre."

"Entonces ¿qué tal el Niño-Que-Vivió?"

"Ah ¿niño? No, no. Es demasiado sexy como para seguir siendo un niño."

"Gracias."

:Cuando quierasss.: Tom siseó en la oreja de Harry. El joven tembló, sonriendo.

"Eso es raro." George declaro antes de volver a empacar lo poco que faltaba. Fred lo siguió poco despues.

"Sólo están celosos." Ginny informó a los dos magos morenos.

"Claro que lo están. Ellos quieren a Harry, pero saben que no pueden tenerlo."

"Tom."

"¿Si?"

"Supérate."

"¿A mí mismo?" Tom sonrió. "Me he superado por décadas, Harry. Ahora estoy obsecionado _contigo_."

"Y han sido, qué ¿diescisiete años?"

"Si lo notas, me tomó cada uno de esos diescisiete años para descubrir que era lo que me faltaba."

"Tan lindos que se ven ustedes dos, vamos a terminar esto ¿de acuerdo?" Ginny sugirió suavamente.

"Maldición." Tom suspiró, besando la cabeza de Harry antes de dejarlo ir.

"Te apoyo en eso. Ginny, querida, eres terriblemente inoportuna."

"Sabes, siempre soy inoportuna entre ustedes dos…"

"Finalmente te diste cuenta de eso ¿no es así?"

"Harry, corres bien ¿cierto?"

"Siiiii…"

"Empiézate a moverte, chico."

"¡Oh! ¡No te atrevas a aventarme eso!"

"_Expelliarmus_." Tom suspiró y quitó el artefacto de la zona de peligro. "Gin, esa esquina. Harry, aquella esquina. Vuelvan a limpiar."

Ambos estudiantes le sacaron la lengua al Señor Oscuro antes de caminar hacia la esquina de cada quién y ponerse de nuevo a trabajar.

Tom volteó los ojos y colocó con hechizos algunas cosas en sus maletas. "No puedo ganar, saben."

"No esperes hacerlo." Fred sugirió.

"Son Gryffindors." George concordó.

"Con partes de Slytherin." Tom resopló.

Ambos gemelos intercambiaron miradas, tosieron, y se pusieron de nuevo a trabajar.

Tom gimió. "¡Adolescentes!"

Todos en la habitación rieron.

Ginny, Harry, y Tom fueron los últimos en abandonar la habitación mientras Fred y George terminaron de enviar el baúl de Harry hacia la Madriguera. Ginny fue a utilizar el baño, dandole a los dos magos oportunidad de una pequeña despedida.

:Sssabesss, odio lasss dessspedidasss.: Harry murmuró en la camisa de Tom.

:Sssuelesss decir mucho essso.:

:Bueno, sssiempre hay una posssibilidad de que, cuando diga adiósss, nunca vea a esssa persssona de nuevo.:

:Me verasss de nuevo. Tal vez másss pronto de lo que imaginasss.:

:¿Oh?:

Tom sonrió.

:¿No me vasss a explicar?:

:Nop.:

:Maldito.:

:También te amo.:

:Bien.:

Tom suspiró y jaló al adolescente para darle un largo beso.

Los dos se separaron después de un largo rato. :No obssstante, no estoy ssseguro de que extrañaré quedarme sssin aliento.:

Tom rió.

"Tienes una linda risa, Tom." Ginny comentó cuando entró de nuevo a la habitación.

"Dices eso cada vez que la oyes." Tom resopló.

"Bueno, eso solo te demuestra que lo digo enserio." La bruja respondió con astucia.

Harry rió entre dientes mientras Tom giraba los ojos.

"¿Listo para irnos?" Ella preguntó suavemente.

"Supongo." Harry miró hacia unos sonrientes ojos rojos. "Si. Adiós no es para siempre después de todo."

"Debería esperar que no." Tom respondió herido.

Harry y Ginny rieron.

"Bueno, Harry. Creo que mejor que nos vamos. Mamá va a empezar a preocuparse. No queremos que intente mandar a Ron. El _aún_ no puede Aparecerse correctamente."

"Nunca he entendido como es que consiguió su Licencia…" Harry suspiró.

"Bueno, como que consigue Aparecerse a donde quiere ir, algunas veces, y no sé, y no ha quedado separado."

"Aún." Harry respondió por lo bajo. Ginny sonrió.

"Muy bien." Tom atrajo la atención de Harry lo suficiente para besarlo rápidamente. "Vállasense. Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien, ya sea que el Sr. Weasley quedando separado o Dumbledore dos metros bajo tierra." Harry y Ginny rieron a eso. "Y por extraño que parezca, viniendo de mí, me refiero, no hagan ningún tipo de Magia Oscura a menos de que estén seguros de que no hay posibilidad de que sean descubiertos. Especialmente tú, Gin. Harry, tú probablemente podrías salir a salvo de eso, siendo quien eres, pero siempre es mejor no dar oportunidad de acabar en Azkaban. ¿Correcto? "

"¡Correcto!" Los dos dijeron en coro.

"Bien. Váyanse. Adiós y toda esa basura." Se despidió con la mano mientras se dirigía a la puerta, después se Apareció lejos.

Harry suspiró tristemente.

"¿Harry?"

"Ya lo extraño."

"Lo verás pronto."

"No lo suficientemente pronto."

"Nunca lo es."

Harry sonrió ligeramente. "Gracias, Gin."

"Para eso son las aspirantes a hermanas."

"¿Aspirantes? Gin, eres mejor que una 'aspirante'."

"Eso espero. He tenido suficiente práctica."

Harry rió.


	15. Chapter 15

capitulo 15

"¿Por qué es que vamos aprisa cada año?"

"¿Aprisa?"

"Eso creo."

"Él está en lo correcto, sabes."

Ron miró con furia a Hermione por concordar con Harry. El seguía teniendo un gran sentimiento por Hermione, pero después de que habían salido juntos por un mes el año anterior, ella lo había dejado. De vez en cuando, uno tenía que sentirse mal por el pelirrojo. De vez en cuando.

"Deja de verme así. Es cierto."

Ron murmuró algo por lo bajo y Hermione le dió un golpe en la cabeza cuando se adentraban en un compartimiento vacío.

Harry sonrió a sus amigos. Si el tenia que sufrir sin Tom, tenía que ver cualquier día de Ron y Hermione. Los dos eran tan divertidos en días como esos.

Los tres Gryffindors se sentaron en los asientos del compartimiento mientras el tren salía de la ciudad.

"Así que, Harry ¿cómo has estado últimamente?" Hermione preguntó. "¡No te había visto dsde tu cumpleaños!"

"Muy aburrido." Harry suspiró. "Hasta que Ginny vino. Alegró mi día." Les dió una gran sonrisa, continuando con la historia que él, Ginny, Fred, George, y Tom habían inventado.

"¡Me alegra saberlo!" Hermione sorió feliz.

"Mamá pensó que ustedes dos debieron de haberse quedado en la Madriguera. No le agradó la idea de que Ginny tuviese que viajar de ida y vuelta entre la Madriguera y Londres, aún si Fred y George le prometían mantenerla a salvo." Ron gruñó.

Harry entornó los ojos. Ron y Molly lo había molestado sin parar acerca de eso por semanas mediante lechuza y le recordaban en cualquier oportunidad que tuvieron desde que se había quedado a dormir la noche anterior. "Lo _sé_, Ron."

Hermione le dio una palmadita de manera amistosa a Harry en la mano, lo que hizo que Ron se erizara de celos, de nuevo.

"Ron." Harry frunció el entrecejo al pelirrojo. "Te estás volviendo ridículo."

"_No_ soy tu novia, Ronald Weasley." Hermione dijo molesta.

Harry suspiró y se incorporó mientras los dos se miraban con furia. "le dire que haremos. Ustedes pueden pelear sobre esto. mienstra que _Yo_ voy a ir a buscar a Ginny." Se deslizó fuera del compartimiento antes de que pudieran responder.

Una vez lejos de sus amigos, caminó sin rumbo. Realmente no le importaba donde estaba Ginny, probablemente ella estaba con Luna o alguno de sus otros amigos, pero era una buena excusa.

"¡Potter!"

Harry se volteó para encontrar a Draco Malfoy observándolo desde la puerta de un compartimiento. "Malfoy." Respondió civilizadamente.

"Ven aquí."

"¿Por qué?" Harry levantó una ceja inquisidoramente hacia el Slytherin.

"Me agradaría _hablar _contigo. Sin el resto del tren, por favor."

"Tal vez yo no quiero hablar, Malfoy."

"Oh, no seas trivial."

Eso llamó la atención de Harry. "Muy bien."

Harry sigió al rubio al compartimiento vacío y se sentó comodamenre mientras el Slytherin cerrraba la puerta, después se sentó enfrente de él.

"Habla, Malfoy." Harry sugirió.

"Quiero pedir una tregua."

"¿Una tregua?"

"No más peleas, no más apodos, no más maldecirnos el uno al otro en el corredor."

La curiosidad de Harry superó su precaución y se inclino hacia adelante. "¿Por qué?"

"Llámalo un cambio de alianzas, si debes."

"Malfoy…"

"No puedo decirte."

"_Eso _no es nada nuevo. Nadie puede decirme nada _nunca._" Harry resopló, incorporándose bruscamente.

"¡Meordenaronhacerlo!"

"Di eso de nuevo. Despacio."

"Me. Ordenaron. Hacerlo."

"¿Quién?"

"Mi padre."

"¿Por qué querría Lucius Malfoy que tú y yo fuéramos amigos?"

"¡No lo sé!"

"¿_Siempre_ haces lo que tu padre dice?"

Draco mantuvo su boca cerrada.

"¡Lo _haces_! " Harry dijo con sorpresa burlona.

"¡Sólo si gano algo con eso!"

"¿Y qué ganas con esto?"

"Potter, te das cuenta que eres interesante ¿cierto?"

"¿Qué?"

"Eres interesante."

"Malfoy, dejate de decir cosas incoherentes. Me voy."

"¡No!"

"Muévete."

"Siéntate de nuevo."

"Te maldiceré si no te mueves."

"Potter, _por favor_ siéntate de nuevo."

"_Desma-_ "

"_**¡HARRY!**_"

"Malfoy…"

"Harry, por favor siéntate de nuevo. Te lo ruego."

"Los Malfoy no ruegan."

"Así que estoy rompiendo la regla. Siéntate. ¿Por favor?"

Harry frunció el entrecejo, pero regresó a su asiento, su varita de nuevo en su manga.

Draco dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y regresó a su propio asiento. "He querido ser tu amigo desde el primer año, si recuerdas. Después de que me rechazaste, mi padre me dijo que no tenía permitido siquiera _pensar _en volverme tu amigo de nuevo. Cambió de parecer en el verano. ¿De acuerdo?"

"No estoy seguro de que quiera ser amigo de alguien que se voltearía y me maldicería por la espalda en la primera oportunidad que tuviera."

"Promesa de Mago. Nunca seré la causa de tu caída mientras sea tu amigo, y solamente tú puedes decidir cuando la promesa, o nuestra amistad, va a ser anulada."

"¿Estás diciendo en serio esto?"

"_Si_. Eso es lo que he tratado de decirte."

"Nunca me enteré que podrías ser tan maduro, Malfoy."

"Draco."

"Drac."

"No. ¡Definitivamente _no_!"

"¿Drake?"

"¡_No!_"

"Dray."

"¡_Potter!_"

"Tengo sobrenombres para todos mis amigos."

"Mi nombre no tiene _'diminutivos'_."

"Los tiene ahora."

"No."

"Drac, Drake, o Dray?"

"¡NINGUNO!"

"Creo que Dray es el mejor."

"No, no, no, no, no, no…"

"¡Dray será!"

"La humillación…"

"Tu culpa."

"¡_No_ es mi culpa que los Gryffindiotas deben de tener sobrenombres para llamarse entre ellos!"

"Cuidado con los insultos."

"¿Herí tu orgullo?"

"No realmente. Sólo estoy diciendo que tengas cuidado."

"Errgh…"

Harry rió.

Draco lo miró con enojo.

Hubo un sonido afuera en el corredor. "¿Harry?"

"Es 'Mione."

"¿Granger?"

"¿Tú, de casualidad, conoces a otras 'Miones?"

"Sobrenombres. Eww…"

"¿Dray?"

"No…"

"¿Y qué hay acerca de Ron y 'Mione?"

"¿Qué hay de ellos?"

"Son mis amigos, sabes."

"Harry. No puedo _soportar_ a Weasley. He sido enseñado a odiar a los Sangresu-er-nacidos de muggles." Draco frunció el entrecejo. "Seré tu amigo. No puedo serlo de ellos."

Harry suspiró. "Dudo que quisieran ser tus amigos, tampoco." Se incorporó. "Solo, trata ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Ser cortés?" Draco preguntó con una mirada de disgusto.

"Si. Nuestra amistad depende de como los trates." Harry sugirió, después salió del compartimiento para asegurarle a sus amigos que estaba bien.

Draco frunció el ceño.

"Voy a matarlo, Harry."

"Ron, cálmate y cállate."

"¡Te esta _usando_!"

"Concuerdo. No confío en él."

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas desconsoladas. Harry acababa de decirle a sus tres amigos acerca de Draco. Sabía que a Ginny no le importaría, pero de nuevo, ella y _Tom_ eran amigos...

"Creo que está bien." Ginny dijo, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

"Ginny…" Ron trató.

"Cállate, Ron." Harry y Ginny dijeron a la par.

"No pueden ser enemigos de los Slytherins para siempre." Ginny comentó. "Si Malfoy quiere ser amigo de Harry, estoy totalmente de acuerdo."

"Gracias, Ginny. ¡Eres la mejor novia del mundo!" Harry suspiró. Ginny solo sonrió.

"¡Su padre es un Mortífago, Harry!" Ron siseó.

"Y a pesar el buscó mi amistad." Harry respondió, mirando furioso a su amigo. "A menos de que esto sea uno de los nuevos trucos de Voldemort, lo cuál dudo ¡no veo razón para no confiar en él!"

"¡Eso es lo que es!" Ron grito de regreso. El se había estremecido cuando Harry había dicho el nombre del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Siempre lo hacía.

"¿Que pasaría si esto _es _una trampa?" Hermione concordó con una voz más suave.

"Entonces ustedes solo pueden tener la esperanza de que puedo cuidarme muy bien por mí mismo ¿no?" Harry gruñó, levantándose. "Vámonos, Ginny."

"¡No vas a llevar a mi hermana pequeña con ese bastardo!" Ron gritó, incorporándose para cerrarle el paso a la "pareja".

"_Locomotor Mortis_. Ron, ven a vernos cuando dejes de encontrar solo cosas negativas en los Slytherins." Harry dijo friamente. Después condujo a Ginny fuera del compartimiento.

"_Finite Incantantum_." Hermione murmuró hacia el pelirrojo.

"¿Cuál es su problema?"

"Ron, creo que Harry _quiere _ser amigo de Malfoy."

"¡Malfoy debe de tenerlo bajo alguna clase de hechizo!"

"¿Cuál? ¿La maldición Imperius?" Hermione respondió. Ron la miró con furia silenciosamente. "Ron, déjalo. Harry ha estado cambiando desde la muerte de Sirius. Tú sabes eso. Yo lo sé."

"Sirius no hubiera querido que tuviera que ver con Malfoy."

"No, probablemnte no hubiera querido." Hermione suspiró. "Pero eso no detendría a Harry ahora."

"Entonces ¿qué estás diciendo?"

"Dale su espacio. Confía en él." Hermione se encongió de hombros. "Trátalo como si nada hubiera cambiado y trata de no maldecir a Malfoy en los corredores. Solo se su amigo."

"¡_Soy_ su amigo!"

"Lo sé y él lo sabe.."

"¿Solo, seguir la corriente, entonces ¿Dejar a Malfoy llevarlo a Ya-Sabes-Quién?"

"No. Sólo está ahí por él. Así, cuando Malfoy _trate _de llevarselo a Voldemort, podemos estar ahí para detenerlo."

"Oh…"

"¿Dray?"

Draco abrío la puerta del compartimiento y dió una Mirada de desagrado a Harry cuando una risa se oyó atrás de él. "Potter…"

"¿Pensé que me estabas llamando Harry?"

Más risas. "Ergh…"

"¿Quién está adentro contigo?"

"Pansy y Blaise." Murmuró el rubio.

Harry miró alrededor de Draco y vió a los otros dos Slytherins. "¡Hola!"

"¿Por qué hay una Weasley contigo?" Draco se quejó, viendo de repente a una sonriente Ginny.

"Estamos escapando de mi hermano y Hermione." Ginny explicó.

"¿Por qué?" Draco hizo una cara.

"¿Vas a invitarnos a pasar" Harry preguntó.

"Nooo…"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Estaba ocupado."

"Déjalos entrar, Draco." Pansy dijo. "¿O debería de decir, Dray?"

Draco era el único que no se estaba riendo mientras dejaba a los dos Gryffindors pasar. "Potter, bien podría matarte."

"Sucede." Harry se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer en un asiento enfrente de los otros dos Slytherins. "Zabini, Parkinson. Un placer."

"Tiene encanto." Pansy rió suavemente. "Eso no debería de estar permitido en un Gryffindor, sabes."

"Lo esconde bien." Ginny respondió con una sonrisa junto a Harry.

Draco gimió.

"De hecho, soy un Slytherin aspirante. Estoy deseando un poco de entrenamiento." Harry repuso de manera frívola.

Los Slytherins rieron mientras Ginny giraba los ojos.

"Así que, se por que Dray no me está maldiciendo. ¿Por qué ustedes son tan agradables de repente?"

"La misma razón." Draco se sentó junto a Harry con un suspiro.

"Nuestros padres nos dijeron que te tratáramos bien, Potter." Blaise resopló.

"Casi todos los padres de los Slytherins les dijeron que te trataran bien." Pansy suspiró.

"Raro."

"Así que ¿qué Mortífago chantajeó a todos los demás y le agrada Harry?" Ginny dijo tenebrosamente.

"Gin…" Harry frunció el cejo hacia ella.

"No, ella tiene un punto." Blaise repuso. "La única manera de que todos nuestros padres nos dijeras de pronto que te tratáramos bien debería de ser que alguien los esté chantajeando."

_O ordenándoselos ¡Tom!_ Harry se dió cuenta. El y Ginny intercambiaron miradas que decían que habían pensado lo mismo.

"Así que, Potter ¿quién es tu amigo?" Pansy preguntó astutamente, sus ojos frios.

"Ni idea. ¿Tal vez Voldemort tiene algún interés en mí que no sea matarme?" Harry bromeó.

"Si, claro."

_¡Lo digo en verdad!_ Harry sonrió para sí mismo.

"¿Qué Mortífago tendría esa clase de poder?" Ginny gruñó.

"Malfoy."

Cuatro pares de ojos se volvieron hacia el heredero del hombre mencionado.

"Ni idea. No me miren así."

"Siempre _solía _gustarme un misterio." Blaise murmuró.

"A mi normalmente me agradan. De cualquier forma, este sucede que es acerca de mi vida." Harry repuso.

"Aww, lo resolveremos, Harry." Draco arrulló, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Harry.

"Dray, me cuidarías. Gin podría ponerse celosa." Harry resopló.

Ginny dió al heredero Malfoy una fria mirada.

"Ah, está bien." Draco dejó al chico Moreno y frunció el entrecejo hacia los dos Gryffindors. "Ustedes no parecen mucho una pareja. "

"Todos tienen secretos, Malfoy." Ginny dijo con una sonrisa que habría enorgullecido a un Malfoy.

Draco solo frunción aún más el entrecejo.

Blaise y Pansy lucían confusos.

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron guiños. _Que empiecen los juegos. _


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

" ¡Harry! ¡Ginny! ¡Ahí están!"

"Los estábamos _esperando_."

"Lo sentimos."

"Nos adelantamos a todos y nos metimos a un carruaje con Draco."

"Imbécil."

"¡Ron!"

Harry y Ginny miraron como Hermione perseguía a Ron hacia dentro de la escuela.

"No puedes agradarles a todos."

Harry suspiró y le dio una sonrisa a Ginny. "Eso es algo que aprendí hace años, Gin, pero gracias."

"Claro." Ginny agarró una de las manos de Harry con una gran sonrisa. "Sigamos. ¡Vamos a nuestros asientos!"

"Bien…" Harry dejó que la chica lo arrastrara hacia la escuela y a través de la concurrida entrada del corredor hacia el Gran Comedor.

"¿Tratamos de sentarnos cerca de Ron o no?" Ginny preguntó señalando hacia donde Ron les estaba mirando furioso.

"Sentémonos con Neville. Se ve medio muerto."

Neville Longbottom, en verdad, se veía terrible. Se había puesto en forma durante el verano, pero aún se veía un poco olvidadiso y cansado. Su sombrero estaba chueco y la punta se estaba cayendo.

"Mmm… Me pregunto que lo puso así este año…"

Ginny y Harry se sentaron uno enfrente del otro, Harry junto de Neville. "Hey, Nev. ¿Qué te pasó?" Harry preguntó, arreglando con facilidad el sombrero del chico.

"Solo la Abuela." Neville suspiró tristemente. "Eso, y tuve que viajar en un carruaje de Slytherins."

Harry le dio una mirada de comprensión. "Probrecito."

Neville le dio al Chico-Que-Vivió una pequeña sonrisa. "Gracias, Harry."

"Para eso son los amigos, Nev."

"¡Harry!"

"¿Qué?"

Ginny señaló hacia donde estaba sentado al final de la Mesa Principal y Harry siguió el dedo hacia la izquierda de Snape. Ahí, vestido con verde y plata al estilo Slytherin, se encontraba sentado un Tom Sorvolo Riddle disfrazado, ojos brillantes de un verde azuloso, cabello castaño oscureciendo su cara. Harry palideció.

"¿Qué sucede?" Neville preguntó.

"Nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa. ¡Harry y yo lo conocemos!" Ginny gimió. "Oh ¿en qué está pensando?"

_¡Tom!_

_Hola, amor. Dije que te vería pronto ¿no es así? _La voz feliz de Tom respondió.

_¿Estás demente?_

_Un poco. Me atrevo a decir que, sin la ayuda de Fred y George, nunca hubiera conseguido que Dumbledore confiara en mí para esto. Todo lo que sabe, es que soy un Auror. Un amigo de los gemelos, y tuyo._

_Por Merlin. __**Estás**__ demente._

_Eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte, cariño._

_¿Tom?_

_¿Sii?_

_¿Estás borracho de nuevo?_

La risa mental de Tom envolvió todos los sentidos de Harry y el mago más joven regresó su atención a Neville y Ginny.

"Fred y George debieron de haberle dado una referencia para el trabajo." Harry murmuró.

"Esos dos." Ginny suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

"¿Hay alguna oportunidad de que sea un Slytherin?" Neville preguntó nervioso.

"Si." Harry asintió. "Pero no debería de ser tan malo. Se lleva bien conmigo, Ginny, Fred, y George, después de todo."

"Harry, no es por se descortés, pero eso no es muy reconfortante." Ginny señaló, sonriendo.

"Cállate." Harry le dió a la chica una mirada furiosa. Neville rió.

"Te apuesto cualquier cosa que Ron se está quejando acerca de lo hambriento que está." Ginny gruñó de repente.

"De hecho lo está, mi respetable dama." Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, el fantasma de Gryffindor, dijo mientras se deslizaba por la mesa.

"Idiota."

"De cualquier forma ¿por qué no están sentados con Ron?" Neville preguntó mientras Nick se alejaba para saludar y hablar con otros Gryffindors.

"Es un imbécil." Harry y Ginny dijeron al unísono.

"Sabemos eso."

"Es una historia larga y tediosa."

"Que empieza y termina con, adivina quién."

"Ya-Sabes-Quién." Neville dedujo.

"Qué otra cosa es nueva." Harry puso su cabeza en la mesa, junto a su plato.

"¡Al fin!" Oyeron desde donde se sentaba Ron cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, admitiendo a los nuevos de primer año y a la Profesora McGonagall. La mayoría del comedor le mandó cortas miradas molestas al varón Weasley antes de regresar a ver como se dirigían los de primer año hacia la Mesa Principal.

Harry suspiró y se sentó bien para observar la Selección, echando a lo más profundo de su mente los pensamientos de Ron, Draco y Tom.

"¡Bienvenidos, como siempre, a Hogwarts!" El profesor Albus Dumbledore dijo mientras las mesas eran limpiadas de comida. "Espero que este sea un buen año para todos nosotros. Antes de mandarlos a todos ustedes a sus confortables camas, debo de hacer un par de anuncios.

"El Bosque Prohibido es sólo eso, prohibido. _Traten _de recordarlo este año." Ojos azules se posaron en diferentes miembros del notorio ED, muchos de los cuales habían ido con Harry el año anterior, como siempre, a salvar el mundo de Lord Voldemort.

"La lista de objetos prohibidos del Sr. Filch se ha alargado hasta hacerse un pequeño libro. Para ver el libro, por favor pasen a la oficina del Sr. Filch. También, no debe de realizarse magia en los corredores entre clases. Hubo problemas con eso el año pasado." La mirada azulada se deslizó a través de los miembros del ED, pero también por toda la Mesa de Slytherin.

"En una nota más alegre ¡demos la bienvenida al Profesor Brùtus como nuestro nuevo maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!" El Comedor se llenó en un aplauso cortés, la mayoría de la mesa de Slytherin. Harry y Ginny sonrieron al maestro más nuevo mientras aplaudían.

"Creo que eso es todo." Dumbledore sonrió hacia sus estudiantes con orgullo. "¡Todos a la cama! Primeros años, sigan a los Prefectos de sus Casas.

Mientras los estudiantes alrededor de ellos se levantaban, Harry y Ginny se despidieron rápidamente de Neville antes de abrirse camino hacia la Mesa Principal.

"Sr. Potter. Srita. Weasley." Snape lo detuvo en la multitud. "Creo que deberían de dirigirse hacia sus dormitorios."

"Tonterías, Severus." Una mano pálida se posó en el hombro del Maestro de Pociones mientras la voz de Tom se hacía escuchar por encima del ruido alrededor de ellos. Tom sonrió a los dos estudiantes mientras rodeaba a Snape. "Harry, Gin, es maravilloso verlos de nuevo."

"Oh, el placer es nuestro, _Profesor_." Harry respondió, sonriendo.

Tom revolvió más el cabello del chico mientras Snape los mirada con furia. "Tú, Potter, tienes una boca inteligente." Tom informo al chico. "¿Están ustedes demasiado cansados, o les gustaría pasar algún tiempo conmigo antes de ir a la cama?"

"Creo," Snape dijo friamente. "Que lo mejor para Potter y Weasley es irse a la cama."

"Severus ¿te estaba preguntando?" Tom inquirió, su voz tomando un tono frio.

"Estoy dispuesta para tomar un poco de té." Ginny dijo firmemente, frunciendole el entrecejo al Jefe de Slytherin.

"No es como si fuéramos a tener clases mañana a primera hora." Harry concordó. Había planeado sus clases el año anterior por lo que no tenía clases a primera hora. Sabía que Ginny había hecho lo mismo, ya que la mayoría del ED habían trabajado en sus horarios juntos

"Buenas noches, Severus." Tom dijo con firmeza, ojos verde-azulados entrecerrados.

Harry agarró un brazo de Tom y, con ayuda de Ginny, arrastraron al Señor Oscuro lejos de su sirviente antes de que el hombre mayor maldijera a alguien.

:Tom, _por favor_ no hagas algo estúpido.: siseó Harry bruscamente.

Tom se relajó. "Me llamo Marcus Brutùs, por cierto."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Ginny mientras salìan al corredor.

"Marcus Junius Brutùs fue el amigo de Julius Ceésar, y uno de sus asesinos. Pensé que era un nombre divertido." Tom sonrió, después dio un suspiro dramático. "¿_Et tù, Brute?_"

Harry y Ginny rieron.

"¿Por qué te odia tanto Snape?" Harry cuestionó.

"No confía en mí." Tom se encogió de hombros y los detuvo afuera de una puerta oculta. "Este es mi cuarto."

"Déjame adivinar, hay una contraseña." Ginny sonrió.

"Muy bien, Gin." Tom asintió. "Se las diré a ustedes dos, pero _no deben_ de decírsela a alguien más."

"Por supuesto que no." Harry concordó mientras Ginny asentia seriamente.

"Perfecto." Una sonrisa fría se apoderó de los rasgos de Tom mientras se volteaba para encarar a la puerta. "Vuelo de Muerte."

Harry rió mientras la puerta se abría para ellos. "Buena esa, Marcus."

Tom sonrió mientras los guiaba hacia adentro. "La pensé yo mismo." Cerró la puerta.

"Me he perdido de algo." Ginny decidió.

"Siéntense, iré por té." Tom dijo, mientras hacía un ademán hacia un par de sillas y un sofá antes de desaparecer a través de otra puerta.

Harry se sentó en el sofá mientras Ginny tomó una silla. "Es la traducción de Voldemort." El mago ojiverde dijo a la bruja de ojos marrones. "Tom me hizo buscarlo en el verano."

"Oh." Ginny sonrió tímidamente. "Tom ¡serás un maestro fabuloso!"

"¿Lo seré?" Tom entró al cuarto con una pequeña bandeja, tres tazas de té humeante, azúcar, leche, y una tetera hasta arriba.

"Sí. ¡Tienes a Harry aprendiendo cosas y luego enseñándome a mí! "

"Cosas que no tienen nada que ver con Denfensa Contra las Artes Oscuras." Harry concordó.

"Ah." Tom colocó la bandeja en la mesa y se sentó junto a Harry en el sofá.

"Así que ¿cómo en nombre de Merlín pudiste hacer todo esto?" Ginny preguntó mientras tomaba una taza. Harry la siguió inmediatamente después, poniendo azúcar en la suya, mientras Tom se recargaba en el sofá y ponía un brazo alrededor del mago junto de él.

"Fueron Fred y George, la mayor parte. Habían oído que Dumbledore había estado teniendo problemas para encontrar un nuevo mestro de Defensa, y sabían que escabullir a Harry entre Hogwarts y yo sería difícil. Y ellos le dijeron a Dumbledore que tenían un amigo Auror que estaría deseoso por el trabajo. Cuando Dumbledore pidió una entrevista, ellos la planearon y me ayudaron con el disfraz. Me enteré apenas la semana pasada."

"Y no me dijiste." Harry hizo un puchero.

Tom sonrió y jaló al Gryffindor para abrazarlo. "Iba a ser una sorpresa."

"Lo sorprendiste." Ginny aseguró al Señor Oscuro. "¿Y qué hay acerca de Snape? ¿Dijiste que no confía en ti?"

"No. Todo lo que sabe es que, soy un Mortífago de poco rango que viene a espiarlo y acercarme a Harry y sus amigos."

"No es misterio entonces de que no haya querido que viniéramos solos contigo." Harry se dió cuenta.

"No que pueda mantenernos alejados." Tom suspiró suavemente.

Harry giró los ojos. "Idiota."

"Cierto." Tom besó la cabeza de Harry antes de apartarse ligeramente para tomar su té. "Ahora ¿qué sucede con el Sr. Weasley y la Srita. Granger? Pensé que ustedes tres estaba demasiado unidos." El hombre levantó una ceja hacia Harry.

"Ron se está comportando como un imbécil." Ginny comentó.

"¿Les importaría explicar más?"

"Es tu culpa." Harry resopló, sorbiendo un poco de su té.

"Ah. ¿Y que hice esta vez?"

"Una palabra: Slytherins." Harry respondió de vuelta, dándole al Señor Oscuro una mirada de molestia.

"¿Has hablado con muchos de ellos últimamente?"

"Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, y Blaise Zabini, de hecho."

"Dijiste que trabajas mejor en Pociones cuando no hay Slytherins saboteando tu trabajo."

"Tom ¡no me refería a que los quería a todos como amigos!"

"¿No? Oh bueno."

Harry gimió mientras Ginny sonreía. "Tom, tal vez esa no fue la _mejor_ manera de manejar las cosas."

"¡Es parte de mi plan maestro, les diré!"

"¿Un plan maestro?" Harry resopló.

"Sí."

"Hay una primera vez para todo."

"Harry."

"¿Siii?"

"_Silencio_." Tom se volteó de nuevo hacia Ginny, que trataba de contener la risa a la mirada que le estaba dando Harry al hombre mayor. "Piénselo. Estoy tratando de ser amigable con Harry y sus amigos. ¿Por qué no hacer que todos los estudiantes de Slytherin hagan lo mismo?"

"Tiene sentido si lo pones de esa manera."

"Si…" Tom suspiró, luego soltó un grito y saltó cuando el té de Harry acabó en su regazo. "¡Hiciste eso a propósito!" Gritó por encima de la risa de Ginny.

Harry sonrió y se sirvió más té.

"¡Si esa taza se acerca a mí, es detención por una semana!"

Harry le dio al Señor Oscuro una mirada seductora mientras se incorporaba, taza en mano.

"¡Con Filch! ¡Siéntate!"

Ginny logró hacer un "_Finite Incantantum_" a través de su risa para que Harry pudiese hablar de nuevo.

"Me heriste, Tom." Harry dijo tristemente, sentándose.

Tom murmuró un Hechizo Secador a su túnica antes de sentarse junto del joven. "_Yo_ te herí a _tí_. Pah."

La segunda taza de té de Harry acabó en el regazo de Tom y el Señor Oscuro miró furioso a los adolescentes antes de sentarse de nuevo en el sofá con mala cara


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Harry decidió que bien valía la pena levantarse temprano el primer día de clases, sólo para alcanzar a ver la cara de Snape cuando Tom se sentara junto a él y lograra arrastrar al espía a una conversación.

Juzgando por la cara de Snape cuando salió bastante rápido del Comedor, Tom probablemente lo había amenazado, no que a Harry le importase mucho. El hombre se merecía lo que había obtenido.

Un recuerdo de un pequeño niño escondiéndose de su padre gritando, que Harry había obtenido de la mente de Snape dos años atrás, suavizó al adolescente y terminó su desayuno con una mirada triste.

Tom observó a su alguna-vez enemigo abandonar el Comedor con el entrecejo fruncido. _¿Qué sucede?_

_¿Tom? Eh, nada. Sólo estaba pensando._

_¿En qué?_

Harry se detuvo y Tom podría decir que el chico estaba considerando su respuesta. _¿Qué le dijiste a Snape?_

_Le dije que no interfiriera la próxima vez que quisiera hablar con uno o dos de mis estudiantes a solas._

_Lo amenazaste._

_Bueno, sí._

_No lo hagas._

_¿Por qué no?_

_Sólo, no lo hagas._ Fue todo lo que dijo Harry antes de regresar su atención a algo más.

Tom se recargó de nuevo en su chilla con el ceño fruncido. ¿_Ahora_ que estaba Harry escondiendo acerca de Snape?

Tom entró a la clase de los séptimos años cuando sonó la campana. Todos lo estaban mirando con curiosidad mientras colocaba los libros que había sacado de su cuarto durante el receso pasado en su escritorio. Tom recordó que esta clase había pasado a través de tres maestros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en muchos años. Ellos querían saber cuando duraría él.

Tom se volvió para encarar a los chicos y chicas, mirando a todos a los ojos por un breve instante antes de hablar. "Soy el Profesor Brutùs. Para responder la pregunta que se que todos se están muriendo por realizar, sólo estaré aquí por este año. Para su fortuna.

"Ahora, sé que han tenido algunos pésimos maestros durante años pasados¿correcto?" No estaba sorprendido de ver una mano levantanda junto de Harry. "¿Señorita Granger?"

Hermione se detuvo por un breve momento, aparentemente sorprendida de que su nuevo maestro había sabido su nombre sin siquiera ver su lista o cualquier cosa, antes de dejar fluir su lengua. "Bueno, señor, el Profesor Lupin fue bastante bueno, como lo fue Moody."

"¡Y el ED!" Seamus Finnigan dijo de repente. Doce pares de ojos se voltearon para mirarlo con furia, y Dean, que estaba sentado junto al irlandés, lo golpeó.

Tom sonrió, recargándose en su escritorio y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Oh, ya he oído sobre el infame Ejército de Dumbledore." Les aseguró. "Un buen trabajo, Sr. Potter. ¿Y creo que fue la Señorita Granger a quién se le ocurrió la idea?"

Hermione se sonrojó, Harry giró los ojos. "Claro, Profesor. Es por eso que dos de los miembros murieron el año pasado."

El silencio llenó la habitación mientras Harry miraba de nuevo hacia su escritorio. Sólo... parecía correcto estar en silencio por un breve momento, y ni siquiera Tom o los Slytherins lo interrumpieron.

"Lo siento." Seamus murmuró de repente.

La vida regresó a la habitación de nuevo cuando Harry se volteó para sonreír a su compañero de casa. "No te preocupes. Sólo, haznos un favor y no vengas a la clase borracho de nuevo."

La habitación se llenó de risa mientras el irlandés se sonrojaba profundamente.

"A pesar que me aterroriza sonar como el Profesor Snape, cálmense." Tom dijo. El cuarto se silenció con sonrisas alegres. "Bien. Ahora, en su séptimo año, se _supone_ que deben de aprender acerca de algunas de las Artes Oscuras que siguen siendo legales, y, déjenme asegurarles, que hay _muy pocas _de ellas. También me internaré en algunas Artes no-tan-legales, ya que no soy muy de seguir reglas, y dudo que muchos de ustedes de aquí lo sean." Risa siguió después de eso.

"Bien. Con esto, quiero agregar que nunca voy a exponer a un estudiante a hacer algo de lo que no piense que sea capaz de manejar, y espero lo mismo de ustedes. Especialmente," Tom alzó una ceja hacia donde los Slytherins se habían atrincherado en una esquina, rodeados de Ravenclaws y lo más lejos de cualquier Gryffindor de lo que podrían estar. "Nuestros Slytherins. No hagan nada malo aquí. Ustedes _realmente_ no quieren que los mande con el Director. Demonios, _yo_ no quiero ir con el Director." Más risas.

"Ahora, de nuestro experto en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ¿Sr. Potter?" Tom dirigió su mirada hacia donde Harry levantaba su mano pacientemente.

"Profesor Brutùs, sé que el ED está al corriente en esta materia ¿pero no debería preguntarle a todos los estudiantes para saber que es lo que todos sabemos?"

"Muy buena pregunta. Y, sí, lo haré. Estaré colocando notas en las pizarras de anuncios acerca de ocasiones en que quiero que diferentes estudiantes vengan a verme para un pequeño examen de diagnóstico. Llamaré a todos, desde que, a diferencia del Sr. Potter, no sé nada acerca de sus talentos…" Tom asintió hacia la mano levantada. "¿Sr. Nott?"

"Señor, por pura curiosidad ¿cuál es su postura ante los acontecimientos mundiales en curso?" Theodore Nott preguntó.

"¿Qué es esto, una clase de Gobierno Muggle?" Tom preguntó con el cejo fruncido, molesto.

"Es una pregunta válida." Draco Malfoy señaló.

"Una pregunta válida puede ser ignorada, Sr. Malfoy. A menos que, por supuesto ¿queramos que todos anuncien sus puntos de vista acerca de la actual situación política?"

"Hey, yo apoyo orgullosamente al Señor Oscuro." Draco respondió. "Y todos lo saben."

"Si, sólo por que tu padre acabó de nuevo encerrado en Azkaban." Ron dijo.

"Ron…" Harry gruñó.

"¿Quieres venir y repetirlo, Comadreja?"

"¡Draco!" Harry respondió de vuelta.

Draco le dio un vistazo a Harry antes se sentarse de nuevo y poner las cosas en su escritorio de nuevo.

Ron rió.

"También tú, Ron." Harry dijo bruscamente.

Una mirada a los furiosos ojos esmeraldas amenasaron a Ron inmediatamente.

"Bueno, Sr. Potter. ¿Le gustaría dar la clase, entonces?" Tom preguntó, divertido y de hecho un poco asombrado. No había esperado que Draco se sentara tan rápido, ni tampoco que Ron calmara su temperamento después de una mirada a Harry.

"Oh, no. Solo me encargaré de controlar insurrecciones imprevistas." Harry respondió sarcásticamente. Un profesor común hubiese quitado puntos por su tono.

Tom resopló. "Muy bien. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor por controlar a tus compañeros." Dio una mirada alrededor del salón de clases. "Artes Oscuras." Dijo de repente, regresando al punto original. "Son cosas con las que uno no debe de jugar. ¿Alguien podría darme un ejemplo? Sr. Potter."

Harry sonrió. "Bueno, creo que Voldie-"

"¿Voldie?" Tom preguntó bruscamente con un respingo, interrumpiendo a Harry.

"Porqué, sí, señor. La mayoría de la gente no le agrada cuando digo Voldemort." Y como si estuviese reafirmando el punto de Harry, casi toda la clase saltó

Tom frunció el entrecejo. "En esta clase, Sr. Potter, se podrá referir a él como Voldemort." Todos saltaron de nuevo. "De hecho, incluso le permitiré que lo llame psicópata demente_. Cualquier cosa_ menos…" Tom se estremeció levemente. "…_Voldie_."

Harry suspiró. "Claro, señor." Tom asintió para que continuara. "Como estaba diciendo, Voldie-"

"¡POTTER!" Tom gritó. Los Slytherin contenían sus sonrisas mientras todos los demás trataban de evitar reírse demasiado fuerte. Harry simplemente lucía confuso.

"¿Señor?"

"Detención. Esta noche. Ahora, mantenga su boca cerrado durante el resto de la clase."

"Sí, señor." Harry asintió.

Pero, a la vez que Tom regresaba a obtener los usos de las Artes Oscuras de otros estudiantes, Harry encantó la tiza para que escribiera en el pizarrón "VOLDIE" en letras verde brillante.

Tom lo vió dos minutos después.

"_Expelliarmus_." Sisesó, quitando la varita de Harry antes de lipiar el pizarrón y regresar a la clase. De nuevo.

Harry pasó el resto de la clase haciendo pucheros.

"Harry ¡eres brillante!"

Harry le sonrió a Draco y al resto de la clase mientras lo rodeaban camino a la comida. "Gracias, Dray."

"¿Cómo es que saliste tan bien librado? Podría haber jurado que te habría maldecido." Blaise dijo desde el otro lado de Draco. Los Gryffindors veían nerviosos a los Slytherins, pero Harry los ignoró.

"Marcus y yo somos amigos. Nos vimos de nuevo durante el verano y los gemelos Weasley lo enviaron con Dumbledore para pedir trabajo

"¿Marcus?" Hermione frunció el entrecejo hacia su amigo. "En verdad, Harry, llamar a un maestro por su nombre de pila."

Harry entornó los ojos. "Oh, defintivamente. Sólo como Ginny y yo estuvimos pasando el rato con él por dos horas anoche."

"¿Ustedes?" Ron preguntó de repente.

"Bueno, sí."

"Oh. Me había preguntado dónde se habían metido…" Esta afirmación vino de Dean Thomas.

Hermione jadeó de repente. "Harry ¿ya tienes tu varita de vuelta?"

Harry suspiró. "Oh. No. La recuperaré cuando llegemos al Gran Comedor. La puso en su bolsillo, si bien recuerdo.

"En verdad, desarmar a un estudiante de esa manera." Hermione exclamó sorprendida de nuevo.

Todos entornaron los ojos.

Los Jefes de Casa se voltearon mientras el grupo de séptimos años entro al Gran Comedor, conversando. Era una extraña vista.

Harry inmediatamente señaló a Tom y asintió hacia sus compañeros de clase. "Voy a recuperar mi varita ahora."

Un coro de "Buena suerte, Harry" lo siguió mientras Harry se dirigía a la Mesa Principal.

Snape lo miró con furia, pero la mirada de Tom era cautelosa. "¿Qué queires, Potter?" Snape ladró.

Tom dio al Profesor de Pociones una mirada de molestia mientras Harry habló. "Bueno, me estaba preguntando si pensabas devolverme alguna vez mi varita, Marcus."

Severus y todos los demás que estaban en el rango de audición se sobresaltaron y se volvieron a observar a Tom, quién estaba sonriendo ligeramente. "Tú, Harry Potter, eres un problema mayor de lo que vales, pero sí, puedes tener de vuelta tu varita." Tom le tendió su varita, pero la quitó del alcance de Harry cuando el chico intentó agarrarla. "¿Qué has aprendido de esto?"

"A nunca llamar a Voldemort 'Voldie' en tu presencia." Harry suspiró, entornando los ojos.

"Bien." Tom le dio la varita. "Y, la próxima vez, _no_ dejes que te agarre desprevenido ¿bien?"

"Lo siento mucho." Harry se volteó y se dirigió hacia su mesa, mandando un _Voldie _mental hacia el Dark Lord.

Tom frunció en entrecejo

Harry golpeó suavemente la puerta de la oficina de Tom y la puerta se abrió. Tom frunció severamente el entrecejo hacia él. "Adentro, imbécil."

"Aw ¿herí tus sentimientos?" Harry provocó, quitándose del camino cuando Tom le dirigió una nalgada

Tom lanzó un Hechizo Silenciador y después guió a Harry a una sala de estar continua que Harry no recordaba de cualquiera de las otras veces en que había estado en la oficina. "Siéntate."

"¿Estás en verdad tan enojado conmigo?"

Tom suspiró y se talló los ojos. "Harry, en realidad no me importa si me tratas como un amigo por la escuela, demonios, no me importa si te apoderas de mi clases ¡pero _tienes_ que ser más cuidadoso cerca del personal!"

"¿Por qué?" Harry preguntó.

Tom se sentó en el descanzabrasos descuidadamente, algo a lo que Harry se había acostumbrado cada vez más al verlo durante el verano. "Severus aparentemente le dijo a Dumbledore que cree que estoy trabajando para mí. Pasé mi descanso explicándole a Albus Dumbledore todo lo que había pasado en la clase y por qué no tenías tu varita después de eso."

"Oh." Harry arrastó su pie por el piso. "Lo siento."

Tom negó con la cabeza. "No podías saber que Severus daría la información."

"Lo sabía."

"¿Qué?"

"Lo sabía. Sabía que hablaría." Harry balbuceó, aún viendo a sus zapatos.

Tom sumó dos mas dos. "Así que, Severus _es_ el espía."

"Sí."

"Y por supuesto que no me hubieras dicho esto antes."

"¡Lo habrías matado!"

Tom entrecerró los ojos hacia un punto en la pared, en una dirección diferente a la de Harry. "Probablemnte."

"Tom, por favor…"

"¿Por que diablos le estás protegiendo!" Ojos escarlatas miraron en una fría furia mientras se posaban en Harry.

"Por que me protege, y a muchas otras personas que me importan, aun a pesar que nos odia. Me salvó la vida en primer año cuando Quirrell trató de tirarme de mi escoba. En tercer año vino tras de nosotros cuando nos encontramos con Sirius. En cuarto año, regresó a espiarte y nos dio información que salvó vivas. En quinto año, mandó a Dumbledore y al resto de la Orden por nosotros al Ministerio. El año pasado, protegió a todos los estudiantes de maldiciones en el bosque mientras la Orden terminaba de pelear con los Mortífagos."

"No me digas que piensas que le debes una maldita deuda de vida, Harry."

"No. Él sigue, aparentemente, pagando de cierta manera una deuda de vida a mi papá." Harry dejó que sus ojos esmeralda se encontraran con los escarlatas en fuego que lo observaban. "Pero no dejaré que lo mates, no importa qué."

"¡Por qué carajos no!"

"¡Lo respeto, Tom! ¡Maldita sea!"

Tom apretó los labios y desvió la mirada. "Respetas a un hombre que te odia."

"Y amo al hombre que ha estado tratando de matarme por diecisiete años. Dedúcelo." Harry respondió.

Tom suspiró y miró de nuevo a Harry con ojos cansados. "Tal vez no debía de haber regresado aquí. Estás enojado conmigo ahora."

Harry apretó los labios. "Prométemelo. Prométeme que no te volverás y lo asesinarás a la primera oportunidad que tengas."

Tom suspiró de nuevo. "No lo mataré, pero tampoco le confiaré información importante nunca más."

"Me parece justo." Harry asintió.

"¿Sigues enojado conmigo?"

Harry parpadeó en sorpresa ante el tono herido en la voz de Tom. "Cada día es una nueva sopresa contigo, Tom." Sonrió. "Y me gustan las sorpresas."

Tom negó con la cabeza y le hizo señas a Harry para que se sentara con él, lo que Harry hizo, sentándose en su regazo. "Ahora, acerca de lo de 'Voldie'…"

"Es atractivo."

"_No_ me quedaré parado ante eso."

"Bueno, en este momento, estás sentado…"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero."

"¿Me vas a dar una detención casa ves que te llame Voldie?"

"Sí."

"Oh, bien." Harry descansó su cabeza en el pecho de Tom.

"Imbécil malcriado." Tom murmuró.

Harry sonrió. "Te agrada."

"No puedo negar lo obvio ¿verdad?"

"No conmigo. Te conozco demasiado bien."

"Debería de esperar eso."

"¿Oh?"

"Si cualquier otro me conociera tan bien, tendría que matarlos. Sabrían _demasiado_."

Harry sólo rió.


	18. Chapter 18

capitulon 18

Odíaba a Snape. _Aborrecía_ absolutamente a Snape. Con pasión.

Y si tenía que hacer esta Poción Eliminadora _una vez más_…

"Odio mi vida…"

"¿Qué fue eso, Sr. Potter?"

"Nada, señor."

"Más le vale."

¡Ni siquiera había echo algo mal! Nadie había saboteado su poción. Había hecho todo bien. Había sido totalmente educado. ¡Ni siquiera lo había _visto feo_!

Pero _noooo_. Snape no pensaba que su poción estuviese _bieeen_. Y le ordenó a Harry que fuera a una detención. Por _ninguna razón obvia_.

Harry estaba encabronado.

Harry estaba a punto de maldecir a Snape hasta la eternidad.

Harry sonrió de repente.

"Así que, _señor_." Harry empezó intentando formar conversación.

"¿Qué es, Potter?"

"¿Mi padre en realidad le quitó los calzoncillos el día de sus TIMOs de Defensa?"

Snape palideció drásticamente. "Potter, cuide su boca en mi presencia."

"¿Qué va a hacer respecto a eso? ¿Darme otra detención?" Harry sonrió de lado. Si tenía que sufrir sin Tom, Snape iba a sentirlo.

"No parece que entienda, Potter."

Harry frunció el entrecejo. "¿Entonces trate y explíqueme, como un profesor debería?"

"El Profesor Brutùs no es quien usted piensa que es"

"Oh, así que él _no_ es un espía para Voldemort."

Snape dió un respingo a la mención del nombre, pero lo olvidó mientras entendió claramente las implicaciones de lo que Harry le había dicho. "¿Disculpe?"

"Marcus es un _amigo_, Profesor." Harry dijo fríamente. "Un buen amigo en el cuál confío, y que confía en mí. Se muy bien para quién trabaja, como sé para quién trabaja _usted_. No comprometeré su situación si me deja jodidamente solo y me da la oportunidad de probar que me puedo cuidar por mí mismo." El joven se incorporó de pronto. "Si mi poción no está hecha a su _gusto _esta vez, hágala usted mismo. No me importa." Se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Draco vió a la figura desplomada en la pared no lejos del aúla de Pociones y se acercó con cautela, ya adivinando quien era. "¿Harry?"

Ojo verdes se enfrentaron a los grises. "Dray. Que agradable verte, pero tal vez quieras largarte."

Draco resopló. "¿Qué te tiene molesto?"

Harry alzó una ceja al joven rubio. "¿Estudiando mis emociones, Dray? Tut-tut."

Draco entornó los ojos. "Ya bájale. _Cualquier _Slytherin conoce tus emociones a estas alturas. De hecho, creo que toda la _escuela_ tiene el _hábito_ de saber en que estado emocional te encuentras."

"¿Soy en verdad tan escalofriante?" Harry preguntó con curiosidad.

"¿No eres tú el único que puede derrotar al Señor Oscuro?"

"Espero que eso haya sido una pregunta retórica."

Draco sonrió. "Snape ¿no es cierto?"

"Oh, definitivamente No confía en Marcus, así que me da detenciones _injustificadas_."

"¿Lo pusiste en su lugar, entonces?" Draco preguntó, recordando como Harry había reaccionado hacia un Slytherin de cuarto año que se quejaba del Profesor Brutùs en frente de él, violentamente.

Una sonrisa fría se apoderó de la cara de Harry haciendo a Draco temblar. "Oh, definitivamente."

"Harry, sabes que puedes meterte en problemas por eso ¿cierto?"

"Suenas como Hermione."

"Realmente no me importa en este momento."

Harry giró los ojos. "Dame un descanso. Snape no tiene evidencia." La sonrisa estaba de vuelta, pero no tan escalofriante como la primera vez. "A diferencia del tercer año." con eso, el joven ojiverde se volvió y se desvaneció en los calabozos con facilidad.

_¿Cómo hace eso?_ Draco se preguntó _en vano _antes de volverse a dirigir a su sala común. No estaba seguro que estaba tratando de resolver.

"¡Harry!" Ginny inmediatamente saltó y abrazó a su "novio" fuertemente cuando el chico entró a la sala común.

"Hola."

"¿Que sucedió?" Ginny preguntó, preocupada. La mayoría de los Gryffindors restantes se detuvieron a observar.

A la par del oscurecimiento del humor de Harry, la sala se volvió escalofriante. "Sólo Snape. De nuevo."

Ginny levantó una ceja hacia el Niño-Que-Vivió. La pregunta implícita en los ojos color chocolate.

"Sí." Fue la respuesta escueta de Harry.

"Oh, ese maldito bastardo." Ginny abrazó de nuevo a Harry, luego tomó su mano. "Vamos arriba para que me puedas contar todo."

Le demoro entender a Ron, hasta que los dos desaparecieoan en la escalera que se dirigía al dormitorio de los chicos. "_¡Dejen la puerta abierta!_" Gritó en su direccicón.

Harry azotó la puerta, fuertemente, en respuesta, después lanzó barios Encantamientos Silenciadores.

"Va a matarte." Ginny dijo oportunamente mientras se sentaba cómodamente en la cama de Harry.

"Tendrá que hacer fila." Harry gruñó, aventando su mochila a una esquina.

"Bien, escúpelo."

"Snape me está manteniendo alejado de Tom sólo por que Tom trabaja para…" Harry parpadeó un par de veces antes de que pudiese completar la oración. "…él mismo…"

Ginny rió. "Bueno, sí. Pensé que sabías eso, Harry."

"¡No esperaba que Snape viniera y me lo _dijera_!"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Por que hay una regla de la Orden en la que no me pueden decir ni una maldita cosa que pudiera resultar ser _muy _importante."

Ginny frunció el ceño. "¿La hay?"

"Demonios si supiera ¡pero generalmente así funciona!"

"Harry, _por favor_ cálmate." Ginny rogó.

Harry notó las velas centellando e inmediatamente se forzó a calmarse. "Lo siento…"

"Sabes, en el momento en que accedas a tener sexo con Tom, te apuesto que estas erupciones de magia descontrolada desaparecerán."

"Gin, cállate." Harry gruñó, mirando por la ventana para ocultar un potente sonrojo.

"Oh, por el amor de Merlin, Harry. Ve a coger con el hombre de una vez."

"¿Quién te enseñó ese tipo de lenguaje?" Harry preguntó mientras se volteaba a mirarla con el ceño fruncido, a pesar de que estaba claramente impresionado.

"Fred y George. ¿Quién más?"

"Por la barba de Merlin, niña."

"¡No me digas niña, Harry!"

"Lo siento."

Ginny se recargó contra la pared y realizó un escrutinio al cuerpo de Harry con una mirada de fuego. "Casi desearía que no estuvieras tomado, sabes."

"Gin…" Era una advertencia.

"Lo siento." Esta vez fue Ginny quien se sonrojó. "Tal vez deba irme."

Harry resopló y se acomodó en la cama junto de ella. "Si. Tal vez debes de conceguirte un maldito novio de una vez."

"Hemos hablado de esto…"

"Gin, consíguete un novio que sepas que puede guardar un secreto. Demonios, búscate un Slytherin. Le agradas a todos."

"Por que soy tu _novia_, Harry."

"Tonterías."

"¡es cierto!"

"Gin, a Dray no le agradas por que eres mi novia. Le agradas por que eres divertida. A Bini no le agradas por que eres mi novia. Le agradas por que eres sarcástica. A Ted no le agradas por que eres mi novia. A él sólo le agradas.

Ginny se sonrojó.

"Ve por Ted. Ustedes dos se agradan ¿bien? Lo he visto. Bini lo ha visto. Dray provoca sin parar a Ted por ello. Pan no para de molestarlo. Me parece bien, así que invítalo a salir ya."

"Pero soy tu _novia_, Harry."

"Y será bueno para ti tener un lugar a donde ir cuando desaparezca al azar en las noche para, como tu lo dijiste elocuentemente, 'coger al hombre'."

Ginny encubrió su risa con una tos.

"Vamos. Vayamos a encontrar a Ted para tí."

"No, Harry, en verdad…"

Harry abrió la puerta y se encontró con la cara enrojecida de Ronald Weasley. "¡Sip! ¡Es hora de mudarnos! ¡_Vamonos_, Ginny!" Harry agarró su muñea fuertemente y medio la arrastró, medio guió a través de las escaleras.

"¡Potter! ¡¿qué le estás haciendo a mi hermana?" Fue el grito horrorizado de Ron.

"¿Eh?" Harry miró a su mejor amigo. "Arrastrándola hacia los Slytherins. Pan quería hablar con ella mientras yo hablaba con Dray."

Ron lucía totalmente atontado mientras Harry arrartraba a Ginny a través del hoyo del retrato, el cuál se cerró detrás de ellos.

"Corre." Ginny rió de pronto.

"A que llego primero al nido de la serpiente." Harry respondió antes de dejarla ir y correr a través del corredor.

Ginny corrió detrás de él mientras el retrato se abría bruscamente de nuevo. "¡POTTER! ¡REGRESA ACÁ CON MI HERMANA!"

Los dos griffindors seguían riéndose cuando entraron a la sala común Slytherin.

Draco, Pansy, Theodore Nott, y Blaise los miraban con divertidas miradas mientras el restro de la Casa los ignoraban o los miraban solo lo suficiente para ver quienes eran. Todos sabían que Harry Potter tenía una manera para meterse a cualquier habitación de la escuela a estas alturas, y, siendo casi dos meses después del inicio de curso, ya no era sorpresa ver entrar al adolescente a la sala común de Slytherin sin anunciación.

"Así ¿que han hecho esta vez?"

"Escapar de Ron." Harry se colocó en una silla entre Draco y Blaise, dejando la silla entre Theodore y Pansy para Ginny. "Parece que piensa que estoy teniendo relaciones con Gin."

"En contra de mi voluntad." Ginny agregó calmadamente.

Los cuatro Slytherins rieron.

"Así que corrimos acá abajo." Harry sonrió de lado hacia Ginny. "Y Gin quiere declarar su amor eterno hacia Ted aquí y ver si puede obtener un poco de acción con él en cambio."

Ginny miró con furia a Harry, aún a pesar de que un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. "Imbécil."

"Creí que Gin estaba contigo." Draco dijo, confuso. Los otro tres Slytherin asintieron.

Harry miró alrededor, luego puso un Encanto Silenciador en la esquina donde se encontraban e inclinándose, invitó a los otros a hacer lo mismo. "Consideren que estoy poniendo mi completa y absoluta confianza en ustedes, por que este es uno de los secreto más grandes que tengo."

"Sabes que no diré nada." Draco aseguró al chico ojiverde.

"Guardo los secretos de quienes guardan y protegen los míos." Blaise juró, refiriéndose a su relación con Seamus.

"No te defraudaré en esta, desde que me diste un sobrenombre decente." Pansy dijo al Gryffindor.

"Si esto significa que conseguiré a Gin, mis labios están sellados." Theodore asintió seriamente. Ginny se sonrojó aún más.

"Bien entonces." Harry miró alrededor y a sus amigos. "Gin no es mi novia. De hecho, nunca hemos salido juntos. Nuestra relación es una coartada para la que sostengo con Marcus."

El shock no se suponía que debería de ser una reacción de un Slytherin. O, por lo menos, no una que mostrara abiertamente. Draco, Theodore, Pansy, y Blaise estaban en shock profundo.

"¿Creo que no se esperaban eso?" Ginny preguntó.

Harry se monvio de lado y se recargó de nuevo en su silla.

"¿Es por _eso_ que Snape no te quiere cerca de él?" Draco preguntó, siendo el primero en recuperarse.

"Nop. Por lo menos, debería de esperar que no."

"Ahí va _esa_ razón."

"Estaría condenado. Eso _sería _algo para mantener secreto, especialmente si lo que oí de Padre es cierto." Theodore murmuró.

"¿Y qué podría ser _eso_?" Ginny preguntó bruscamente.

Theodore parpadeó. "Que Brutùs trabaja para el Señor Oscuro…" Volvió la vista temerosamente hacia Harry.

Harry asintió calmadamente. "Cierto."

Una ola de shock se apoderó de las caras de Theodore y Blaise de nuevo, pero Draco y Pansi se las arreglaron para controlarse esta vez.

"¿Sabes?" Pansy susurró.

"Saberlo. No hace una diferencia."

"Espera." Blaise lucía como si un foco se hubiese prendido arriba de su cabeza de repente. "¿Entonces es Brutùs quién se las arregló para conseguir que los padres de todos nos hicieran ser buenos contigo?"

Harry frunció el entrecejo. "O eso reclama."

"¿Él tiene tanto _poder_?" Theodore jadeó.

"Nada es como parece." Harry respondió y se incorporó. "Asegurénse que Gin salga de aquí a las nueve, ella me encontrará." El joven sonrió. "Diviértanse, niñitos." Luego se fue despidiéndose con la mano, quitando el Encamiento Silenciador mientras se iba.

"Ese chico me da dolor de cabeza." Draco informó a sus compañeros Slytherins, poniendo su cabeza en la mesa con un quejido.

"Actúa como un Malfoy, Dray." Pansy dijo brillantemente mientras Theodore se incorporó con Ginny para mostrale los alrededores.

"Vete al carajo, Pan."

"Lenguaje."

"Vete al carajo, Pan."

Pansy guió a Ginny y ella rió entre dientes siguiendo a Theodore hacia afuera del cuarto. Blaise giró los ojos mientras Draco alzaba la vista para mirar con furia a su amigo de la niñez.

"Oh, te acabas de perder a Severus." Tom dijo mientras abría la puerta a Harry.

"Maldición." Harry contestó, no sonando perturbado por eso.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"¿Lo encabroné, logré que me dijera que te estás espiando a ti mismo, y luego me fui de la habitación con una escena de apenas controlada furia?"

"Harry…"

"¿Hum?"

"Nada…"

"¿Qué?"

"Tenemos que trabajar con tu temperamento."

"Gin ha deducido que teniendo sexo contigo ayudaría con eso."

Tom rió. "¿Ella ha deducido eso?"

"Oh, sí."

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo."

"Ah, no."

"Haaaarryyyy…"

"¿Acabas de _gimotear_?"

"Siii…"

"Oh, Merlin…"

"Vamos. No hay nada mejor que el sexo."

"No hay posibilidad. De cualquier forma, tengo que encontrarme con Gin en menos de una hora para asegurarme que llegue sana de nuevo a Gryffindor.

"¡Puedes volver a bajar!"

"No. No, no, no, y no de nuevo."

"Oh, vamos."

"No me he graduado aún, no lo haré."

"Tu voluntad se está quebrando, lo puedo ver."

"¿Viendo cosas de nuevo, Tom?"

"Sólo estás molesto por que no puedes verlo como yo."

"De hecho, no."

"¡Y!"

"¿Ahora qué?"

"¿Que han estado haciendo tu y Gin, aparte de encontrar maneras para aligerar tu problema de stress?

Harry entrecerró los ojos, pero siguió con el cambio de tema. "Bueno, Ron cree que estoy teniendo sexo con Ginny en contra de su voluntad, y Gin y Ted están saliendo juntos oficialmente."

Tom se quedó en blanco. "Bien, viendo como me he encontrado con el aferre a la realidad del Sr. Weasley, puedo ver el problema, pero ¿explicarías un poco más por favor lo último?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Gin y Theodore?"

"Oh, arrastre a Gin hasta allá y los emparejé hace unos minutos. Como que le dijimos a Ted, Pan, Bini, y Dray que yo y tú estamos juntos, pero mantiene a Gin ocupada."

Tom gimió.

"¿Me puedo sentar en tu regazo?"

"¿Podemos tener sexo?"

"Tomaré eso como un no."

"Maldición."

"¿Estás seguro que no eres un adolescente?"

"¡No!"

"¿En verdad? De seguro te estás comportando como uno."

"Tú también te estarías comportado como uno si hubieses estado en abstinencia tanto como yo."

"_Realmente_ no deseaba saber eso, Tom."

"Es una jalada ser como tú."

"Yo no jalo nada."

"Aún."

"Cállate, Tom."

"El rojo _realmente _no es tu color."

"Realmente, _cállate_, Tom."

"¡El tiempo vuela cuando te estás divirtiendo!" Tom dijo de repente.

"¿Huh?"

"Son cinco para las nueve. Mejor ve a recoger a Gin."

Harry se detuvo. "¿Qué?"

"Véte."

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Véte, Harry."

"¿Tom?"

"_¡VÉTE!_"

Harry dejó a Tom con una mirada triste.

"¿Por que esa mirada?"

"Nada."

"¡No me digas que tuvieron otra pelea _de nuevo_!"

"No es nada, Gin."

"Sabes, siempre puedo regresar por mi cuenta."

"Suéltalo."

"Deverías de pasar una noche con él."

"Gin…"

"El baile de Halloween es el próximo viernes."

"¿Y?"

"Ustedes dos van a bailar y pasar toda la noche juntos aún si tengo que atarlos juntos y quitarles sus varitas. ¿Quedó claro?"

"Ahora me estás asustando."

"Bien. Estoy decidida a terminar esto."

"Lo dice la casamentera."

"¡Mira quien lo dice! Dorado."

La Dama Gorda los dejó pasar y se encontraron con un Ron furioso y una divertida Casa de Gryffindor.

"¿DÓNDE HAN ESTADO HASTA ESTA HORA USTEDES DOS!"

Harry volvió los ojos. "_Silencio_. Lamento que tuviesn que oirlo vociferar durante la hora que acaba de pasar. Les prometo atarlo con un Encanto Silenciador antes de irnos la proxima vez. ¡Buenas noches!" Dijo alegremente antes de besar a Ginny en la mejilla y dirigirse hacia la cama.

"Estoy con Harry. Ha sido un día tan _exhaustivo._" Ginny suspiró, luciendo cansadísima. "Es el mejor." Luego ella, también, se escapó hacia su habitación.

La sala común de Griffindor estalló en risas, aullidos y aplausos mientras Ron miraba en todo su esplendor la distancia entre las dos escaleras, paralizado.

Nadie parecía querer quitar el silencio del varón Weasley una vez que empezó a gritar.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

"Oh… Gran Merlín…"

"¿Qué sucede, 'Mione?" Harry preguntó, sin levantar la mirada de tu tostada.

El Profeta fue puesto justo debajo de su nariz. Dejó caer la tostada para tomarlo y leer el gigantesco titular en la primera página:

_**REDADA MORTÍFAGA EN EL MINISTERIO MUERTOS 16, HERIDOS 69**_

Harry se ahogó y dejó caer el periódico. Ginny lo agarró antes de que cayera encima de la tostada y leyó todo el reportaje, palideciendo más a cada momento.

"¿Algo acerca de Papá?" Preguntó a Ron, una vez que había terminado.

Ron alzó una carta que había recibido y nadie más había notado, se la dio a Ginny sin decir una palabra, ya que nadie le había retirado el Encantamiento Silenciador de la noche anterior aún, y Harry lo había hecho de tal forma de que durara hasta que alguien lo retirara.

"Está bien. También Percy. No estaban en turno." Ginny le dijo a los demás. Todos en la mesa suspiraron con alivio.

"No fue igual con todos." Harry murmuró, señalando con la cabeza hacia donde unos estudiantes estaban siendo conducidos afuera del Gran Comedor por sus Jefes de Casa. Algunos de los Gryffindors más pequeños fueron con McGonagall y el alivió decayó. "Este va a ser un viaje a Hogdmeade muy triste. Asumiendo de que nos dejen ir, por supuesto."

"¡Más les vale!" Lavender Brown, quien había estado sobreescuchando, gritó

Harry giró hacia la chica con una mirada cansada. "Lavender, varios acaban de perder a sus familias. Nunca sabes donde va a dar un nuevo golpe Voldemort. ¿Preferirías cambiar tu vida para comprar un poco de dulces, o quedarte en Hogwarts donde puedes encontrar a alguien para que le ruegue a un elfo doméstico?"

"¡El no va a atacar en la luz del día!" Un chico de cuarto año dijo molesto.

"¡Y necesitamos conseguir disfraces para el Baile de Halloween!" Parvati Patil chilló.

Ginny se paró y puso una mano en el hombro de Harry. "Harry, vámonos. Vayamos a otro lugar. Gritar no va ayudar en nada."

Harry también se incorporó, pero la mirada que les estaba dando a los otros de su casa que parecía que no les importaba lo que acababa de pasar, podía haber sido mortal. "Este no es un juego, idiotas. No puedes caer y simplemente pedir otra oportunidad para intentarlo de nuevo. Sólo tienes una oportunidad. Un día, tal vez más pronto de lo que imaginan, esto se volverá una realidad para ustedes. Hasta entonces, pueden tener su felicidad inconsciente. De hecho, mejor para ustedes. De cualquier forma, cuando se encuentren cara-a-varita con un mortífago y se den cuenta exactamente de lo serio que esto es, no intenten encontrarme. No los ayudaré." Y, con eso, se giró y salió precipitadamente del Comedor

En el silencio que siguió, Ginny sorteó su mirada hacia la Mesa Principal y notó que Tom estaba allí. Luego se apresuró a buscar a su "novio".

El silencio se terminó una vez que ella atravesó las puertas y parpadeo al escuchar el volumen. _Harry, creo que al fin estás haciendo que piensen._

"_Vámos_."

"Gin ¿no estabas poniendo atención a lo que dije anteriormente?"

"_Sí_." Ginny entornó los ojos. "Y Dumbledore nos está mandado en grupos con profesores. Los otros Gryffindor ya se fueron. Si nos apuramos, podremos irnos con los Slytherins. De cualquier forma, sabes tan bien como yo que él no atacará Hogsmeade."

Harry la miró molesto desde su libro de Artes Oscuras disfrazado como uno de Transfiguración. "No estoy de humor para dulces y bromas, Gin. Ve tú."

Ginny agarró el brazo de Harry y lo sacó de la cama. Aterrizó en el suelo con un _crash_. Tú _aún_ no has hecho las compras para el Baile de Halloween y _necesitas_ un buen disfraz. Te _dije _durante todo el verano que fueras a conseguirte uno, pero pasaste todo el día con _Tom_. Si no empiezas a mover ese trasero en este momento, vas a ir al Baile _desnudo_."

Harry gimió mientras se incorporaba. "Sí, Madre."

Ginny le golpeó en la nuca. Fuertemente.

"¡Hay! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"¿Andas de hablador?" Ginny se encogió de hombros, luego arrastró a Harry hasta la entrada.

"Así que lograste traerlo." Draco sonrió al Gryffindor.

"¿Me extrañaste?" Harry respondió.

"Oh, definitivamente." Draco asintió.

"Maravillosa actuación la de hace rato, por cierto." Blaise dijo con elocuencia.

"Asustaste a morir a todos." Pansy agregó alegremente.

Harry giró los ojos. "Oh, bueno, gracias. Realmente me esforcé en esa."

"¿Tu familia está bien?" Theodore preguntó de pronto a Ginny. Toda la atención se concentró en la chica.

"Si. No estaban trabajando en ese turno." La chica asintió. Todos los Slytherins dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"Bien." Todos se giraron al oír la voz de Tom. Él y Snape caminaban hacia ellos. "El Profesor Snape y yo los acompañaremos a Hogsmeade. Ya todos saben como deben comportarse, tal vez con excepción del Sr. Potter, quien es el que más probablemente no vaya a seguir lo dicho de cualquier forma." Le guiñó a Harry, lo que el chico le respondió frunciendo el ceño.

"No van a vagar por ahí. No van a decidir repentinamente que quieren pasar el día con otro grupo. Vamos a esperar hasta que todos hayan terminado en la tienda en la que nos encontremos antes de irnos, pero no van a desperdiciar el tiempo." Snape les dijo bruscamente. "Si hay un problema, háganmelo saber inmediatamente."

"¿Qué hay del Profesor Brutùs?" Pansy preguntó.

"Oh ¿yo?" Tom sonrió. "El Profesor Snape aquí presente no confían realmente en mí. Es por eso que somos dos. Quiere vigilarme _muy_ de cerca." Guiñó a los estudiantes, la mayoría de los cuales soltaron risitas.

Snape miró con furia a Tom. "Muy bien. Vámonos." Se volteó y caminó rápidamente hacia las puertas y hacia los campos.

Los estudiantes lo siguieron con rapidez, Harry, Draco, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, y Theodore se quedaron hasta atrás.

"Ah, un día me ganaré la confianza de mis colegas." Tom suspiró, metiéndose entre Harry y Ginny.

"Sigue soñando, Marcus." Ginny bufó.

"Está enojado conmigo ¿verdad?" Tom preguntó a la chica, señalando a Harry.

"Pregúntale."

"Estás enojado conmigo ¿verdad?"

"Vete al carajo."

"Está enojado conmigo."

"Muérete."

Tom miró en shock a Harry por un largo momento, luego frunció el entrecejo. "Tú me _culparías_." Apuró el paso para alcanzar a otros de los Slytherins y hablar con ellos.

Draco, Pansy, Theodore, y Blaise miraron a Ginny buscando una explicación.

"El ataque de anoche." Ginny se alzó de hombros.

Eso era todo lo que los otros necesitaban entender- Draco le hizo una cara a Harry. "¿Crees que es _su_ culpa?"

"Sí."

"¿Por qué haría él algo así?" El rubio siseó. Los otros tres Slytherin asintieron.

"Estaba actuando extraño anoche." Harry se alzó de hombros.

"Tuvieron otra de sus peleas usuales." Ginny tradujo.

"Oooooh…" Los cuatro Slytherins suspiraron.

"¿Así que ustedes dos pelearon y crees que decidió ir a matar un montón de gente?" Pansy preguntó.

"Claro." Fue la respuesta 'obvia' del chico Gryffindor.

Los otros cinco gimieron.

"Harry, se que esto será un gran shock, pero el mundo _no_ gira alrededor tuyo." Blaise informó al Chico-Qué-Vivió.

"¡Eso _es_!" Harry giró y regresó hacia los campos de la escuela.

"¡Potter!" Snape le llamó, ya que había volteado por el grito de Harry.

Tom gimió y le indicó con la mano a Snape que continuaran. "Los alcanzaremos." Le dijo con firmeza al Jefe de Slytherin antes de regresar y alcanzar al adolescente.

Snape miró con enojo a los dos, pero se volteó de nuevo hacia Hogsmeade y siguió guiando a los demás. _Si la novia de Potter no puede ni siquiera calmarlo, no puedo ver la forma en que Marcus lo logre. Más problemas para él, de cualquier forma. No tengo ganas de lidiar con el humor de Potter de esta manera, pero tampoco quiero regresar y encontrar la escuela en ruinas si le da otro ataque de estos._

Tom agarró a Harry del hombro en medio del campo y lo volteó con brusquedad. "¡Cálmate, maldita sea!"

Harry forcejó molesto contra el agarre de Tom. "Déjame. Ir. Riddle."

Tom entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente y agarró la barbilla de Harry, manteniendo su cara inmóvil, para que así pudiera hacer contacto con los ojos del chico. "¿Cual es tu maldito problema esta vez? Y no te _atrevas_ a darme tu sermón acerca de atacar inocentes, por que te digo desde ahora que ningún inocente o amigo tuyo en ese edificio fue atacado por mi gente."

"¡Estoy cansado de tus cambios de ánimo, maldición! Un momento, estás feliz tratando de que me acueste contigo, pero al siguiente me estás diciendo que me largue ¡Déjame ir! "

"No. No hasta que esté seguro que no huirás de mí."

Harry frunció el entrecejo.

"Mira, lo siento por mis estados de ánimos ¿de acuerdo?" Tom dijo suavemente, su voz aún firme ligeramente. "Estoy bajo un poco de stress aquí. Te lo dije antes, si conociese una forma en la que no tuvieras que regresar aquí la haría, y lo dije en serio. Si pudiese llevarte lejos de aquí y disminuir la presión sobre ti, lo haría. En vez de eso, opté en venir aquí contigo. Me importas Harry, eso lo sabes, pero estoy bajo vigilancia ya sea la de Severus o la Dumbledore cada vez que me doy la vuelta y eso está poniendo presión sobre _mí_.

"Entonces vete. Si es tan estresante, deja el trabajo."

"No _quiero_ dejar este trabajo. Me _gusta_ estar aquí contigo. ¡Demonios!, me gusta _enseñar_." Tom sonrió ligeramente a eso. "Si mi insistencia acerca del sexo te está molestando tanto, entonces bien, pararé. Lo siento. Yo, sin embargo, desearía saber _porqué_ te molesta tanto."

Harry palideció.

"No en este momento." Tom le aseguró, haciendo una nota mental para hacer que el chico le dijera la próxima vez que hubiese la oportunidad. "Ahora, necesitamos alcanzar a tus amigos y a Severus antes de que manden a alguien para asegurarse de que no te he entregado al Señor Oscuro."

"¡Voldie!" Harry chilló, con los ojos brillando a la oportunidad de molestar al hombre.

Tom se estremeció. "Está bien." Sintió un escalofrío, dejando ir a Harry.

Harry sonrió de lado. "Voy a lograr que te llames a ti mismo así antes de finalizar el año."

"¡No lo harás!"

"¡Lo haré!"

"¡No lo harás!"

"Diez Galeones a que lo haré."

"¡Trato!"

Lo cerraron con un apretón de manos.

"Ahora, vámonos." Tom dijo, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Harry.

Harry giró los ojos y colgó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Tom, ya que el hombre era más alto que él. "Si, si. No quiero que Ted trate de besar a Gin sin que esté yo o Ron para impedirlo y todo eso."

Tom rió. "¡No podemos permitirlo!"

Se encaminaron cómodamente a Hogsmeade.

"Esto, em, recuerdo ¿por qué está el Sr. Weasley tan silencioso hoy?"

"Nadie quiere liberarlo del Encantamiento Silenciador que le puse anoche."

"Desearía haber estado ahí."

"¿Qué vas a hacer en el Baile?"

"¿Eh? Oh, estar de chaperón. ¿Por qué?"

"Sólo preguntaba."

"¿Vas a ir con Gin?"

"Si. Ella dice que necesito ir. Todos los demás parecen concordar con ella."

"Yo también. Es bueno tan sólo salir a pasarla bien."

"¿Y a cuantos bailes _tú_ fuiste cuando estabas en Hogwarts?"

"Ninguno. Y podemos ver a donde me llevó."

Harry rió. "Cierto."

"Ah, ahí están- Sonríe donde Severus para que sepa que no te maldice o algo así."

Harry hizo una mueca.

"Nooo… esa _no_ era la sonrisa que esperaba."

Harry hizo una mueca a Tom y le picó, fuerte, en las costillas antes de escabullirse del Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y salir fuera de su alcance. "¡Jaja, Marcus! ¡No puedes atraparme!" Le sacó la lengua a Tom, quien frunció el entrecejo, y se dirigió hacia donde sus amigos lo estaban esperando.

"Amigos de nuevo ¿verdad?" Blaise preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Podrías decir eso." Harry asintió, sus ojos brillando malévolamente.

"Bueno, Harry." Pansy pasó descuidadamente un brazo por los hombros de Harry con una sonrisa.

El brazo de Ginny se deslizó alrededor de la cintura del chico de ojos esmeralda. "Sabemos _justo _el disfraz de Hallowen perfecto para ti.."

Harry se dio cuenta que estaba atrapado entre las dos chicas y que estaban afuera de una tienda de túnicas. "Ah… Gracias, damas. ¿Por qué no me sueltan y me lo enseñan?"

"Oh, _no_. Nos tenemos que asegurar absolutamente que _funciona_." Pansy ronroneó.

Harry miró hacia Draco, Theodore, y Blaise. "¿Ayuda?"

"Nah. Adelántense. Estoy seguro que los veremos adentro." Blaise dijo con una sonrisa. Draco y Theodore asintieron.

"Vamos, amor." Ginny dijo con una voz peligrosa. "debemos de vestirte apropiadamente, sabes."

_¡Tom! ¡Ayuda! ¡Van a matarme!_

_Eso no es lo que parece desde aquí, Harry querido_

_¡No puedes dejarme así!_

Tom alzó una ceja hacia el grupo. "Diviértanse, damas." Sugirió a Ginny y a Pansy.

Las dos dieron un grito de alegría y arrastraron a un Harry pálido a la tienda.

Blaise, Draco, y Theodore rodearon a su profesor con miradas depredadoras. "Así que, Profesor Brutùs ¿cómo va a ir _usted_ vestido al Baile?"

Tom bufó. "Ya tengo un disfraz y, no, no pueden arreglarlo por mí." Señaló hacia la tienda. "Vayan. Todos tienen que estar en la misma tienda. Lo saben."

Los chicos se fueron con miradas desilusionadas.

Tom se recargó en la pared de un edificio con una sonrisa de alivio. "Gracias a Merlín, _no_ soy Harry."


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Harry y Ginny se encontraban en los dormitorios de Slytherin, preparándose para el Baile de Halloween. Los Gryffindors les dijeron que no podían invitar a Pansy a la Torre para que arreglaran bien a Harry, así que los dos Gryffindor optaron en ir a las mazmorras ese viernes inmediatamente después de que terminara la cena.

"Bien, Harry. Métete al baño con Draco y Blaise y cámbiate, después mandan a alguno de los dos por nosotras para que podamos terminar el trabajo." Dijo estrictamente Pansy

Harry suspiró y asintió, sabiendo de antemano que era inútil discutir con la Reina de Slytherin. "Vamos, chicos."

Draco y Blaise giraron los ojos y siguieron al Gryffindor hacia los baños de los chicos. Una vez allí, cada chico entró a un cubículo para ponerse su disfraz.

Draco terminó primero, un rey si alguna vez has visto alguno. Llevaba el cabello, largo y rubio, suelto alrededor de su cara. Una corona plateada con un dragón extendido descansaba en su cabeza. Su túnica era de un color púrpura real profundo y plateado, una capa de plata con el mismo dragón hecho a gran detalle colgaba de sus hombros. Unos santoles cafés se metían en sus botas de piel de dragón verde.

Blaise se asomó. "Oh, perfecto. Ahora, ¿podrías ayudarme a colocarme esto antes de que empieces a comportarte como el Rey mejor-que-yo?"

Draco rió entre dientes y asintió.

"Genial." Blaise salió del cubículo. Él y Theodore iban a ir como los caballeros del Rey Draco y la Reina Pansy. Ginny iba a ser la princesa. Sólo Ginny y Pansy sabían que iba a ser Harry, ya que, aparentemente, ni siquiera le habían dicho a _él_ y no sabía que iba a ser en conjunto.

Mientras Draco y Blaise peleaban con la camisa de maya que Blaise iba a usar, y Harry seguía cambiándose, Pansy y Ginny también se estaban cambiando.

"¡Absolutamente hermosa!" Pansy declaró, alejándose de Ginny.

El cabello de Ginny había sido sujetado en un moño torcido en lo alto de su cabeza, con un mechón suelto desde el centro y que descendía a lo largo de su espalda. Una pequeña tiara dorada reposaba adelante del peinado. Su vestido mostraba suaves tonos de rojos y morados con una capa café oscuro para rematarlo. La capa tenía un magnífico grifo con las patas levantadas bordado en oro y bronce. Su vestido le entallaba muy bien, dejando absolutamente nada a la imaginación. Un dije que ostentaba el mismo dragón de Draco colgaba de su cuello en una cadena de plata, descansando su cola justo arriba del cuello del vestido. Pansy había pintado sus ojos con sombras café y dorado. Sus labios mostraban un rojo cereza profundo. Sus mejillas apenas si tenían rubor.

"Hey, ¡tú te ves mejor!." Ginny respondió justo antes de que las dos se rieran.

Pansy había dejado suelto sobre sus hombros su cabello rubio oscuro. Su corona era idéntica a la Draco, al igual que la capa que llevaba puesta. Su vestido era de tonos morados y plateados, también idénticos a los de Draco, y era tan entallado como el Ginny. La cadena plateada que colgaba de su cuello era el escudo de armas de la familia Parkinson y había pertenecido a su madre hasta que Pansy alcanzó la mayoría de edad el año anterior. Un viejo anillo que Draco le había dado antes de que regresaran a Hogwarts se encontraba en el dedo meñique de su mano derecha. Era una serpiente plateada que era igual a la de su Casa. La sombra de sus ojos eran de un morado suave, sus labios estaban pintados de rojo oscuro, casi púrpura.

"¿Crees que los chicos ya estén listos?" Pansy gruñó.

Ginny sonrió de lado. "Podríamos ir a averiguar."

"Ooh… ¡Me gusta como piensas!"

Las dos chicas se apresuraron a salir del dormitorio de las chicas y se adentraron al dormitorio de los chicos, llamaron a la puerta del baño. "¡caballeros! ¡Mas vale que terminen pronto!"

"¡Harry no va a salir!" Draco respondió.

Ginny y Pansy intercambiaron miradas antes de entrara al baño. "Harry, tienes que salir." Ginny le dijo a su "novio" muy seriamente.

"¡No lo haré!"

"¡Iré a traer a Marcus!"

"¡Salgo!"

Harry abrió la puerta del cubículo y salió derrotadamente. Draco y Blaise se quedaron con la boca abierta, ya que ninguno de los dos lo había visto aún.

La túnica de Harry había sido confeccionada en diversos tonos de verde y muy bien ajustada a su cuerpo, la parte superior desabrochada para mostrar un torso muy trabajado. Era obvio que no llevaba nada debajo de la túnica ha pesar de ser muy ajustada, excepto por las botas verde oscuro de dragón que apenas si se asomaban debajo de ella. Sus mejillas estaban rojas debido a las miradas de sus amigos.

"Te ves genial."

"Casi perfecto."

"¡Pero hay más!"

"Mierda."

"¡Ese lenguaje!" Los tres Slytherins le reprimieron.

"¿Oh?" Theodore asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo a la escena. "Santo cielo. Todos se ven geniales."

"¿Como te fue limpiando los invernaderos?" Draco preguntó desagradablemente.

Theodore sonrió de lado. "De hecho, fue divertido. Odiaría estar en la próxima clase allí, el lunes."

Todos rieron.

"Genial. Draco, Blaise, vayan a ayudarle a Theodore a cambiarse. Los veremos en la sala común cuando hayamos terminado con Harry." Dijo Pansy con calma.

"Buena suerte, Harry." Draco dijo solidariamente antes de salir rápido de la habitación siguiendo a Theorore y Blaise, azotando la puerta al salir.

Nervioso, Harry miró a las dos mujeres. "¿Qué más me van a hacer?"

"Hacerte absolutamente irresistible." Ginny le informó al Chico -Que-Vivió.

"¿Tienen que hacerlo?"

"Siéntate." Le ordenó Pansy, señalando una silla que acababa de aparecer.

Harry se sentó demasiado tenso, parecía como si estuviera a punto de levantarse en cualquier momento.

Pansy giró los ojos y se sentó en otra silla que apareció justo enfrente de él, mirándolo seriamente. "Si te mueves, tendré que empezar de nuevo. Relájate y cierra los ojos."

Harry hizo lo que se le ordenó con un quejido.

Pansy y Ginny intercambiaron sonrisas.

"¡Glorioso Rey, Valientes Caballeros, permítanme presentarles, al Chico-Que-Vivió-Para-Hacer-Que-Las-Persona-Pensaran-_Muy_-Sucio!"

"¡_**PANSY!**_"

"Sólo sal, Harry." Pansy dijo por encima de la risa de los Slytherins.

La risa se detuvo de pronto cuando Harry entró al cuarto, y cerca de treinta personas se le quedaron viendo anonadadas.

Su cabello había sido alargado hasta sus caderas y caía libremente por su espalda, tenía luces leves mechas rojas que evocaban sangre. Sus gafas habían sido retiradas y remplazadas por sus lentes de contacto que había usado en el verano para permitir que se luciera el color real de sus ojos. El final de su cicatriz había sido alargado y bajaba por el borde de su nariz, además brillaba en el verde de la maldición Avada Kedravra. Llevaba una capa negra con un león dorado y una serpiente plateada que dormían juntos tranquilamente, un fenix rojo brillante con dorado se alzaba detrás y por encima de ellos, en medio de flamas danzantes.

"Mierda…" Blaise por fin puedo balbucear. Nadie se molestó en reprimirle por su lenguaje.

"¿Podemos irnos ahora?" Harry preguntó, tratando de no sonrojarse ante las miradas que estaba recibiendo. Odiaba que se le quedaran viendo.

"Claro." Draco solo asintió rápidamamente, recuperando la compostura. Le dió su brazo a Pansy. "Harry, Gin, ustedes irán detrás de nosotros.. Theodore, Blaise, ustedes irán hasta atrás. Una vez que encontremos nuestros lugares, podrán ir a donde ustedes desean, pero entraremos juntos y nos sentaremos juntos. ¿Entedido?"

"Claro, Dray." Aceptó Ginny, jalando a Harry detrás de Draco y Pansy.

"¡Sí, señor!" Blaise y Theodore dijeron firmemente, colocándose al final detrás de los Gryffindors.

"Entonces, ¡vamos a impresionarlos con nuestra belleza natural!" Contestó Pansy.

Los tres salieron en medio de una ovación.

Tom estaba observando a los estudiantes sentarse en las mesas y bailando con la música de la banda que Dumbledore había conseguido. No recordaba el nombre, y la verdad tampoco le importaba. Todo lo que sabía era que eran demasiado escandalosos...

Y al chico que buscaba no había llegado aún.

"¡Ah, Marcus!" Dumbledore le saludó, acercándose a su maestro de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras. El hombre iba vestido como un pollo. Tom casi vomita.

En vez de eso, simplemente asintió cordialmente en forma de saludo. "Director."

"Ah, ¿romano?" Dumbledore preguntó, refiriéndose al disfraz de Tom.

"Julio Cesar." Tom respondió, sonriendo para sus adentros.

Dumbledore hizo una pequeñísima pausa. "Creativo."

"Lo mismo pensé yo."

"¿Disfrutando tu tiempo aquí, Marcus?"

"¿En el Baile o en Hogwarts en general?"

Dumbledore sonrió, sus ojos brillando. "Los dos."

"El Baile no está mal, tal vez un poco aburrido y ruidoso. Mis clases están bien, sin embargo, realmente no me agrada la evidente desconfianza en mí." Tom respondió en tono neutral, esperando a ver si Dumbledore captaba la indirecta.

"Tendrás que disculpar nuestra precaución. _Hemos_ tenido dificultades para encontrar maestros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras dignos de confianza, como estoy seguro debes de saber."

"Un poco. De cualquier formar, he estado aquí por dos meses. Estoy seguro que podría disminuir la vigilancia a un solo profesor observando cada paso que doy de los cuatro que usted tiene haciendo dicha tarea en este momento." Tom dio una mirada al rededor. "Cinco, si se cuenta usted mismo."

"No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando, Marcus, mi querido chico."

"De seguro."

"Ah, una entrada, como era esperado." Dumbledore dijo de pronto cuando un silencio se apoderó del Gran Comedor y los alumnos se abrían para darle paso a Draco y a Pansy.

"¿Esperado, Director?" Tom soltó, observando cuidadosamente. Los otros Gryffindors con los que Harry se juntaba habían estado bailando ya por un buen rato. Si el adolescente estaba con alguien, sería con esos dos Slytherins.

"Sí. Me temo que el Sr. Malfoy tiende a exhibirse."

Cuando el rey y la reina, que era como estaban disfrazados, dieron vuelta, Ginny y su escolta se volvieron visibles. Le tomó a Tom varios segundos reconocer al joven de cabello negro que acompañaba a Ginny. Una vez que lo logró, dio un pequeño grito de asombro. _Cielo santo..._

Harry miró hacia arriba cuando oyó las palabras de Tom en su mente y enseguida localizó al Emperador Romano. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas cuando pudo apreciar la expresión de embelesado que tenía Tom.

Entonces vio al Director y tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse a carcajadas.

Draco y Pansy se sentaron como la realeza en la mesa que estaba vacía. Harry y Ginny los siguieron enseguida mientras Theodore y Blaise se colocaron para proteger al grupo real de los otros asistentes.

"Mira a Dumbledore." Harry dijo riéndose por lo bajo, señalando a dónde Tom luchaba por mantenerse impasible junto a un inolvidable y bastante alegre pollo amarillo.

Ginny, Pansy, y Draco sonrieron, aguantándose la risa. Theodore y Blaise resoplaron, tratando de mantener caras impasibles.

"Me pregunto que le sucede al Profesor Brutùs." Pansy dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

"¿Aparte de que Dumbledore está hablando con él?" Draco respondió resoplando.

"Tú no lo viste cuando me vio." Harry le dijo a los otros.

"Oh. ¿Tenía la boca abierta?" Pansy suspiró exageradamente.

"Muy abierta." Harry costestó cortésmente.

"Que terriblemente no-Slytherin." Se quejó la reina, alzando la nariz.

Harry rió.

"¡Harry! ¡Ginny!" Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, y Seamus se acercaron, Seamus lucía bastante borracho.

Draco miró con sospecha al grupo mientras que Pansy cubría delicadamente su naríz con un pañuelo, como si algo apestara. Blaise y Theodore intercambiaron miradas para ver si dejaban pasar a alguno de los Gryffindors.

"Solo aceptalo." Harry dijo suavemente en el oído de Theodore, ya que él era el más cercano. El chico asintió mientars que él y Blaise se hacía a un lado para permitir el paso a los Gryffindors.

"Draco, baila conmigo." Pansy le ordenó.

A Draco parecía no haberle importado que hubiese sido una orden, por que inmediatamente se paró y acompañó a Pansy a la pista de baile.

"¡Hey!" Los Gryffindors se sentaron cómodamente al rededor de la mesa. Seamus, vestido con el traje típico irlandés, se sentó atrás de Blaise, sillas vacías a cada flanco. Ron, vestido como Auror, se sentó junto a Hermione, que estaba vestida como un ángel, y que estaba a su vez junto a Harry. Neville, que se había disfrazado de un caballo con forma humana, se sentó junto a Ginny, que estaba sentada adelante de Theodore. Dean, igual de ordinario que Seamus estaba vestido en ropas muggles, estaba sentado junto a Neville.

"¡Sorprendente disfraz, amigo! ¿Qué eres?" Ron preguntó a Harry.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces antes de voltear a ver a Ginny. "¿_Qué_ soy?"

Ginny simplemente se encogió de hombros. "No sabíamos como llamarte. Un príncipe sin corona, creo."

"Oh. Bien." Harry se encogío de hombros.

"Creo que es encantador, Harry." Hermione le dijo a su amigo antes de volverse hacia Ginny. "Y Ginny, te ves absolutamente hermosa."

"Gracias, 'Mione. Pan es una auténtica artista con la ropa." La chica aseguró.

"Adoro sus capas. Especialmente la tuya, Harry." Dean asintió también. "¿Quién las hizo?"

"La de Pan y la de Dray son de la familia de Dray." Ginny explicó. "La mia es de un familiar de Pan que murió hace unos años y se la heredó. La de Harry la hizo..." Pausó. "De hecho, no tengo ni idea de dónde salió la de Harry…"

"Pan seguro debe de saber." Harry dijo.

"Probablemente." Ginny asintió.

Harry sonrió malévolamente de pronto, dándose cuenta de la extrema cercanía entre Blaise y Seamus. "¿Sir Blaise?"

"Príncipe Harry, señor." Blaise se giró rápidamente y se incorporó atento. La risas de Dean y Ron fueron acalladas rápidamente por una mirada fulminante de Harry.

"Blaise, ¿por que no sacas a bailar a Seamus?"

"¿Señor?"

"Fue una orden, Sir Blaise." Harry añadió. Los Gryffindors que se encontraban al rededor y Theodore sonrieron.

"Entendido." Blaise se volvió hacia Seamus. "Seamus, solicito una pieza."

"Uh…" Seamus parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreir ampliamente. "¡Claro!" Se paró y permitió que Blaise lo llevara hasta la pista de baile.

"Es mi trabajo." Harry se volvió hacia Ginny con un rápido guiño a Theodore. "Princess Ginevra, ¿le importaría bailar un pieza antes de que la regrese a su guardia de honor?"

Ginny soltó una risita y ofreció su mano. Los dos se pararon y dejaron solos a los otros cuatro Gryffindors con la boca abierta y Theodore sonreía para sí.

Cuando Harry y Ginny regresaron a la mesa, Draco, pansy y Theodore estaban platicando animadamente con Tom.

"César." Harry asintió solemnemente con la cabeza mientras que Ginny escondía una sonrisa.

Tom miró levantó la cabeza rápidamente, pero su rostro se suavizó en una sonrisa cuando vio de quien se trataba. "Príncipe Harry, Princesa Ginevra, debo decir se ven _magníficos_ esta noche." Se incorporó. "Déjenme mirarlo a detalle. Dense una vuelta."

Los dos Gryffindor permitieron que Tom los inspeccionara antes de sentarse, Harry junto a Tom, Ginny junto a Theodore..

"Así que, ¿qué estabas haciendo con Dumbledore hace rato?" Harry preguntó.

"Dándole pistas al pobre hombre de que estoy harto de tener a todo el personal respirando en mi nuca."

"Pobre Marcus." Ginny empezó a molestar

"Usted, Señorita Weasley, parece haber olvidado que soy su profesor."

"Lo que tu digas, Marcus." Ginny asintió en una fingida seriedad.

"Debería de quitarles puntos."

"Nunca le quitas puntos a Harry."

"No, el simplemente me da detenciones todo el tiempo como si no existiera mañana." Harry comentó. .

"Sesiones secretas de amor." Draco susurró fuertemente, ganándose miradas asesinas de Tom y Harry.

"Vamos a jugar un juego." Ginny dijo de pronto.

"Tal vez ni Draco ni yo juguemos." Pansy contestó. "Sangre real y todo eso."

"¡Bien! ¡Entonce sólo seremos Harry, Ted, Marcus y yo!"

Tom la detuvo. "Creo que no quiero jugar este juego."

"Marcus Brutùs, si te _atreves _a pararte o a irte, te arrepentirás."Le advirtió Ginny.

Harry sonrió, acomodándose plácidamente en su silla. "Yo le seguiría la corriente si fuera tú."

"Bien."

"¿Qué vamos a jugar?" Theodore preguntó.

"¡El juego de intercambiar parejas! ¡Vámos!" Ginny se paró rápidamente y jaló a Theodore consigo para ir a la pista de baile.

Tom palideció. "¿Esto es lo que creo que es?"

"Esta es la forma de Gin de asegurarse de que baile contigo. Vámos, Marcus, antes de que regrese y haga cumplir su amenaza."

"¿Qué es...?"

"Atarnos juntos y colgarnos del techo desnudos."

Tom dio un respingo y se incorporó. "Prefiero bailar."

"Sabes que él quería bailar contigo de cualquier forma." Draco sonrió con malicia.

Tom frunció el entrecejo hacia el rey de Slytherin . "¿Le gustaría saber que más me gustaría hacer, Sr. Malfoy?"

Draco se detuvo en seco, mirando preocupado a Tom. "No. Probablemente no."

"No pensé que quisiese." Tom tomó la mano de Harry y se dirigieron a la pista de baile. "Voy a matarla."

"Intenté de persuadirla todo la semana."

"¿Toda?"

Harry tosió. _Se supone que debo de pasar la noche contigo_

Tom sonrió :Bien.: Siseó en la oreja de Harry.

Une escalofrío sacudió a Harry.

De alguna forma, Tom y Harry habían conseguido mantenerse alejados de Snape y Dumbledore por lo que quedaba del baile, claro que con un poco de ayuda por parte del grupo "real" . Snape fue atajado por Draco y Pansy o Theodore. Dumbledore siempre se encontraba con Ginny o a Blaise con un Seamus borracho.

El grupo "real", menos Blaise, más Tom, se fueron del baile temprano, pero, con ayuda de otros Slytherin y uno que otro Ravenclaw provenientes de familia con lazos oscuros, lograron salir desapercibidos.

"Ahora bien, debemos enviarlos donde ni Dumbledore ni Snape puedan encontrarlos." Pansy dijo una vez que habían llegado a las mazmorras, cerca de la sala común de Slytherin.

"La Cámara de los Secretos, por supuesto." Ginny comentó.

Los estudiantes de Slytherins miraron asombrados a la pelirroja mientras que Harry y Tom la veían con odio.

"¿Qué? Harry es el único hablante pársel en la escuela, y no es como si el basilisco siguiera vivo." La chica respondió, la mayoría de las enojadas miradas iban dirigidas hacia ella.

"Ella tiene razón." Harry suspiró, rindiéndose. ¡_Pero es tan incómodo allá abajo!_

_Sabes, hay una recámara._

_¿La hay?_

_Sip. La encontré un verano._

"¿Caballeros?" Ginny movía una mano derecha a izquierda enfrente de las caras de Harry y Tom.

"Lo siento." Harry respondió mientras Tom veía con dureza a Ginny por haber interrumpido.

"No hay problema. Estoy acostumbrada a que ustedes dos se vayan de pronto a quien sabe dónde." Ginny sonrió mientras que los dos hablantes Parsel fruncían el ceño. "¿Por qué ustedes dos no se adelante allí, antes de que Dumbledore o Snape se den cuenta que no están e intente buscarlos?"

"¿Qué hay de ustedes?" Harry preguntó.

"Ted y yo vamos a desaparecer, para mantener histéricos a los Gryffindor-"

"Suponiendo que Seamus no emborrachó ya a todos." Theodore respondió quédamente.

Ginny le tiró a su novio una mirada antes de continuar. "Pan y Dray van a regresar a Slytherin. En cuanto a Seam y Bini, creo que también piensan desaparecerse toda la noche. Sin embargo, en lo que respecta a ustedes dos, no les recomiendo que lleguen tarde al desayuno. Harry, sé que podrás localizarnos antes del desayuno y bajaré contigo."

"Perfecto. Gracias chicos."

"Es divertido ayudar a un mortífago a esconderse con el Niño-Que-Vivió durante toda una noche justo debajo de la nariz de Dumbledore." Draco le dijo a Harry.

Tom resopló. "¿Espera que hable bien de usted, Sr. Malfoy?"

Draco se encogió de hombros. "No realmente. Torturar sin pensar y muerte no son lo mío."

"¿Pero apoya al Señor Oscuro?" Tom presionó, curioso. Era muy dificil conseguir que un seguidor fuera honesto acerca de su opinión acerca de él.

"Lo apoyo, sí. Creo en la pureza de la sangre. No creo en matar a las personas en la redadas que lleva a cabo." Draco se detuvo pálido al darse cuenta que se lo estaba diciendo a uno de los más fieles seguidores del Señor Oscuro. "Lo siento. No debí de haber dicho todo eso."

"No, tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo." Tom le aseguró al rubio. "¿Tal vez usted y yo tengamos una plática acerca de esto el fin de semana?"

"Marcus no va a matarte por tus opiniones, Dray." dijo Harry para tranquilizarlo, notando el pánico que se había apoderado de la expresión del rubio. "Pero sería capaz de expresar tu desagrado hacia las matanzas y las torturas ante Voldemort."

Draco miró a su profesor con nerviosismo y Tom asintió. "Lo que dijo Harry. Sólo tengo curiosidad, eso es todo. Eres una buena persona, y como eres amigo de Harry, no te lastimaría."

"Lo haría después." Ginny dijo entre risas.

"Gin, tengo mis rasones acerca de dejarte vivir hasta tu séptimo año." Tom advirtió a la chica.

Ginny simplemente asintió con la cabeza. "Si si. Yo sé. Váyanse. Los dos." Hizo movimientos como quien aleja a un niño pequeño, luego asintió hacia Theodore, que la llevó hacia la profundidad de las mazmorras.

"Nos vemos mañana, Harry, Profesor." Draco asintió educadamente.

"Duerman bien." Pansy rió entre dientes.

"Muy gracioso, Pan." Harry frunció el entrecejo.

Tom cargó a Harry y lo se lo llevó en brazos a pesar de los sonidos de desacuerdo que emitía Harry, grititos de Pansy, y risas de Draco


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

"¿No te gusta aquí?"

"A ti tampoco te gustaría, si tus únicas memorias de este lugar fueran de una serpiente gigante tratando de comerte."

"Lo siento."

"No te preocupes." Harry apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Tom, habiendo dejado de quejarse por ser llevado en brazos. "¿Donde esta la habitación?"

"A través de la boca de Salazar."

"Oh." Harry se estremeció.

"¿Que sucede?"

"Por ahí es donde salio el basilisco."

"Parte de su trabajo era cuidar la habitación." Tom dijo, deteniéndose. "te voy a bajar."

"Bien."

Tom bajo a Harry, luego se arrodilló al lado del descompuesto basilisco. "De verdad la destrózate, ¿cierto?"

"En ese entonces era bastante amigo de vivir, para que sepas. No es como que hubiera resultado ileso."

Tom miro a Harry dudoso. "¿No resultaste ileso?"

"No. uno de sus colmillos quedo enterrado en mi brazo. Fawkes me sano, claro."

"Eso es bueno."

"¿Que?"

Tom sonrío apenado y miro al cadáver del basilisco. "No estoy seguro."

Harry se encogió de hombros y apoyo una mano en el hombro de Tom, causando que el Señor Oscuro lo mirara. "Vamos."

"¿Sabes como abrir la estatua?" le pregunto Tom, mirando fijamente en las profundidades de los ojos de Harry.

"Yo…yo lo creo…"

"Trata."

Harry nerviosamente se giro hacia la estatua de Salazar Slytherin y se lamió los labios. La presencia de Tom detrás suyo apoyo su confianza.**: Háblame, Slytherin, el mas grande de los cuatro de Hogwarts.:** llamo.

Los brazos de Tom envolvieron su cintura y la cabeza del hombre se apoyo en su hombro cuando la boca comenzó a abrirse.**: Muy bien, Harry.:** siseo, haciendo que el adolescente se estremeciera.

"Tom, ¿como vamos a subir allí?" pregunto Harry, apuntando a la abertura que se encontraba como a diez metros del piso.

"¿Eres o no eres un mago?"

"Oh."

"Piensas demasiado como un Muggle, querido Harry. Tendré que curarte de eso algún día, sabes."

"Siempre es bueno saber como hacer las cosa de forma Muggle, en caso que te encuentres de repente sin varita." Harry recito.

"¡Por Merlín, donde aprendiste estas cosas!"

Harry sonrío. "Eso, mi querido Voldie, es un secreto." susurro, girándose en el abrazo de Tom.

El Señor Oscuro frunció el ceño. "Estas a punto de recibir un doloroso hechizo, para que sepas."

"Y probablemente sabre el contrahechizo." Le dijo Harry.

Tom saco su varita y la apunto hacia Harry. _"Wingardium Leviosa."_

Harry dejo escapar un grito al elevarse en el aire. La sonrisa en el rostro de Tom hizo que frunciera el ceño, pero dejo que el Señor Oscuro lo levitara hasta la boca de Salazar sin decir palabra.

Una vez que Harry estuvo seguro en sus pies nuevamente, Tom apunto su varita a si mismo, murmurando algo, y apareció al lado de Harry tranquilamente.

"¿Cual es ese hechizo?"

"Secreto Familiar." Tom respondió con una media sonrisa, luego se giro y miro al oscuro túnel.

Harry rápidamente se acerco a Tom y le agarro la mano derecha, un poco nervioso por la varita apuntada firme en la mano izquierda de Tom. "¿Estas esperando un ataque?" susurró.

"No realmente." Tom se encogió de hombros. "No se como Salazar reaccionara contigo, ya que no eres su heredero, eso es todo."

"Oh. ¿Tienes miedo de que me ataque?"

"Uno nunca puede estar seguro con Salazar Slytherin."

Harry se estremeció.

"¿Asustado?"

"Un poco."

"¿Tienes frío?"

"Si."

"Habrá mantas en la habitación."

"¿Falta mucho?"

"Allí." Tom apunto, con su varita, hacia una puerta que estaba brillando con una misteriosa luz verde. El agarre de Harry en el brazo de Tom se afirmo y aferro su varita con su otra mano.

Tom empujo la puerta y se encontraron en una habitación decorada en verdes y plateados. La gran cama tenía sabanas de seda negra y un largo cobertor doblado a los pies. Un aparador estaba apoyado contra un muro, un librero contra él. Había dos sillas enfrente de la chimenea en la que danzaba un fuego verde que le recordaba a Harry la red Floo.

Una figura fantasmal estaba al medio de la habitación, mirando a los dos magos. "¿Que es lo que quieren?" pregunto.

Harry palideció y se escondió atrás de Tom. El fantasma era Salazar Slytherin.

Tom elevo una ceja mirando al fundador. "¿Seguramente me recuerdas, Slytherin?"

"Tom Sorvolo." Dijo Salazar. "¿Quien esta contigo?"

"Harry Potter." Tom le dijo calmadamente al fantasma.

Harry asomo la cabeza desde atrás de Tom y la inclino educadamente, tratando de pretender que no estaba aterrorizado.

"¿Porque lo trajiste aquí, Sorvolo?" Salazar le pregunto a Tom.

"Nos escondemos de Dumbledore." Harry le informo al Fundador, luego desapareció tras de Tom cuando la fantasmal figura lo miro con unos penetrantes ojos plateados.

Tom sonrío ligeramente. "Lo que dijo Harry. Pasaremos la noche juntos."

Salazar miro a su heredero con una mirada examinadora que Tom regreso. "¿Te importa él, Sorvolo?"

"Mucho." Tom dijo con firmeza, con ojos endurecidos.

Salazar asintió. "Entonces él, también estará a salvo aquí." El fantasma desapareció y el frío en el aire también.

Harry observo la habitación. "¿Se fue?"

Los ojos de Tom eran divertidos. "¿Cuantos años tienes, tres?"

"¡Él _asusta_! Soy un _Gryffindor_! ¡Como iba a saber que me dejaría en paz porque tu te preocupas por mi!" grito Harry, molesto.

Tom se giro y agarro al chico en un firme abrazo. "Lo siento, Harry."

Harry se relajo en el abrazo. "Debo ser el único Gryffindor con ese maldito sentido de conservación."

Tom río y alzó nuevamente a Harry, caminando hacia la cama y dejando caer al adolescente en ella. "¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que pasamos la noche juntos?"

"La primera y única vez que te emborrachaste." Harry le dijo con una sonrisita. "Logre echarte todas la demás veces menos esa."

Tom levanto una ceja y miro al Gryffindor. "¿Debería emborracharme mas seguido?"

"Claro. Me gustas cuando estas ebrio."

El Señor Oscuro se subió a la cama y se deslizo encima de Harry, mágicamente deshaciéndose de sus zapatos. "No se si eso es algo bueno, o algo malo."

"Bueno para mi, malo para ti."

"¿De verdad?"

"Oh, si."

"¿Porque?"

"Porque das información cuando estas ebrio."

"¿Estas planeando en aprender la ubicación de mi base la próxima vez?"

"Por supuesto."

"Te mostrare donde esta mi base, si quieres."

"¿Porque crees que me gustaría eso?"

"Oh, te gustaría mucho, te lo aseguro."

Harry bufo y dejo su cabeza descansar en el pecho de Tom. "Estoy cansado…"

"Somos dos." Respondió Tom con una ligera sonrisa.

"¿Tom…?" Harry susurro cuando Tom puso la sabana sobre sus cuerpos entrelazados.

"¿Hm?"

"¿Que pasa con-"

"Harry." Tom dijo de repente, interrumpiendo al adolescente. "Duérmete."

"Pero-"

"No lo voy a repetir." Vino la ligeramente molesta respuesta cuando las luces disminuyeron solo quedando el resplandor de la chimenea.

Harry suspiro, pero cedió. "Buenas noches, cara de serpiente."

Tom sonrío. "Buenas noches, cabeza de cicatriz."

Salazar suspiro y se apoyo en la pared afuera de la habitación, meneando la cabeza, preparado para una larga noche de vela cuidando a los dos magos.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

Tom despertó de repente cuando su varita calentó su brazo. El la había programado para que pudieran despertar y llegar a tiempo al desayuno.

El miro con tristeza al adolescente que dormía pacíficamente. En medio de la noche Harry había despertado y habían conversado muchas cosas de sus pasado que Tom no sabia, las cosas de las que se entero eran demasiado terribles y juro vengarse de Dudley Dursley por haberse atrevido a tocar a su Harry nadie podía pasar algo así y se dio cuenta de que Harry no merecía nada de esto. El era una gran persona, pese a todo lo que le había sucedido en el pasado. Entre lágrimas Harry volvió a dormirse envuelto en los brazos de Tom

"Piensas demasiado…" murmuro Harry, entreabriendo un ojo para mirar a Tom.

Tom sonrío. "Buenos días."

Harry bufo. "Odio despertar. ¿Porque debemos despertar tan temprano un Sábado? No tiene sentido. Ninguno."

"Es porque tu eres Harry Potter y yo soy Lord Voldemort, o por lo menos trabajando para dicho Lord, y si no llegamos al desayuno, la Orden de los Flamingos Voladores removerá el mundo buscándote y me culpara a mi."

Harry rodó sus ojos. "Eres un verdadero comediante en las mañanas, ¿no es así?"

"Por el contrario, detesto las mañanas. Solo pensé que, si puedo hacerte reír, podemos salir de aquí mas pronto que si estuviéramos enojado."

Harry trato de esconder su sonrisa. "¿Es eso?"

"Por supuesto." Tom levanto una ceja al adolescente. "Vamos, Harry amor, una gran sonrisa para el malvado Señor Oscuro que quiere matarte."

"Tu humor apesta, Tom."

"¿De verdad?"Dijo en voz seductora

Harry se estremeció. "de verdad no necesito esto tan temprano en la mañana."

"Entonces no deberías molestarme." Le respondió Tom. "Ahora, vamos, se supone que debemos ir a buscar a Gin para que ustedes puedan pretender que tuvieron el mejor sexo de sus vidas y hagan que el Sr. Weasley se vuelva de un color que solo se encuentra en los tomates maduros."

"Que vocabulario tan amplio tienes." Harry comento mientras se soltaba del abrazo de Tom para estirarse.

"Solo cuando me levanto muy temprano o cuando me encuentro frente a algún mortífago idiota." Tom dijo, sentándose. "Lo que me recuerda, ¿me puedes dar una lista de mis mortífagos que te hicieron algo para así poder divertirme con ellos?"

Harry se giro y miro a Tom con la boca abierta.

"O no." Tom se encogió de hombros. "Era una sugerencia, Harry. Por favor no me des esa mirada."

Harry meneo la cabeza y se levanto de la cama para buscar su tunica. "Me preocupan tus ideas de diversión algunas veces, Tom."

Tom con una mano le puso un mecho de cabello tras la oreja a Harry. "¿Dame un beso?"

Harry frunció el ceño. "Ruega."

Tom hizo una mueca. "Rehúso rogar por un beso de un Gryffindor."

"Eres tan inmaduro."

"Oh, vamos, Harry…" Tom lo miro con toda la tristeza posible mientras Harry se ponía la tunica. "_¿Por favor dame un beso_?"

Harry rodó sus ojos y se giro para darle al Slytherin un breve beso antes de seguir abotonándose la tunica.

Tom frunció el ceño y sentó a Harry en su regazo, haciendo que el adolescente chillara. "Eso no fue un beso, Potter." Le informo al joven mago ante de darle a Harry un largo beso.

Cuando Tom lo dejo, miro, triunfante, como Harry jadeaba. "Tonto." Harry le dijo entre jadeos.

"¿Que esta planeando en hacer al respecto?"

Harry le lanzo la tunica de Tom a la cara y sonrío. "Eso." Entonces siguió abotonándose la tunica.

Tom fulmino con la mirada a Harry antes de pararse de la cama, murmurando un hechizo que transformo su tunica a una mas apropiada para utilizar. Él se puso la tunica cuando Harry se ponía los zapatos.

"¿Como planeas que salgamos de aquí?"

"Por la puerta trasera."

Harry lo miro. "¿Hay otra entrada?"

"No. Solo sirve para salir. Abre cerca de mi habitación."

"¿Es por eso que escogiste esa habitación?"

"Por supuesto."

"Y yo creía que conocía Hogwarts mejor que nadie."

Tom se encogió de hombros, poniéndose sus botas, que había transfigurado de sus sandalias. "Probablemente es así, sin embargo, tú no conoces de algunos lugares que otra personas si conocen. Esta salida es una de ellas."

"Si supiera como agregársela al mapa, lo haría…"

"¿Mapa?"

"Si, el infame Mapa de los merodeadores."

"Oooookay… ¿Quienes eran los merodeadores?"

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, y" la cara de Harry se ensombreció. "Peter Pettigrew."

"Eso es nuevo para mi." Tom se encogió de hombros. "Agarra tu capa y salgamos."

Harry rodó sus ojos y tiro la magnifica capa sobre sus hombros y la sujeto. "Listo."

Tom abrió la puerta, Harry a su lado, y se encontraron de frente con Salazar Slytherin. Harry agarro el brazo de Tom con firmeza, pero esta vez no se escondió tras de él. Tom solo levanto una ceja mirando a su ancestro. "¿Si?"

"¿Se van?"

"Si."

"¿Y regresaran?"

"Probablemente."

"¿Juntos?"

"Quizás el solo."

Salazar lo miro sorprendido. "¿Solo?"

"Harry habla parsel."

"Él es…" Salazar miro a Harry con reto en sus ojos plateados.

::Si… :: Harry siseo desafiante.

Salazar frunció el ceño. :: ¿Un Gryffindor con mi don?::

Harry apunto su cabeza. ::Cuando Tom me maldijo cuando tenía un año, me dio algunos de sus poderes. Este es uno de ellos. De todas formas, el Sombrero dijo que me iría bien en Slytherin. ::

::Eso no es lo que quería decir. :: Salazar carraspeo, antes de dirigirse a Tom. ::Lo cuidare, y a ti por supuesto, pero nadie mas estará a salvo aquí. Debes saber eso, Sorvolo, joven Gryffindor.::

::Por supuesto, Slytherin.:: Tom inclino su cabeza levemente.

Harry frunció el ceño. ::Mi nombre es Harry, o Potter si debe decirme así. No me gusta que me llamen por mi Casa, gracias.::

Tom suspiro cuando Salazar levanto una ceja mirando al joven mago. ::Te llamare joven Gryffindor. acostúmbrate.:: Harry frunció aun más el ceño.

Tom puso una mano en la boca de Harry antes de que el adolescente perdiera su temperamento. "Harry, amor, debemos ir a otra parte."

_Bien._ Vino la molesta respuesta.

Tom le hizo un movimiento con su cabeza a su ancestro respetuosamente. "Slytherin."

"Marvolo," Salazar movió su cabeza en respuesta. "Joven Gryffindor."

Harry bufo y se marcho hacia afuera. Tom rodó sus ojos y siguió al chico.

Salazar suspiro después que se marcharon. _Y así el pasado se repite. Quizás, ellos sobrevivan nuestro destino, Godric…_

"¡Marcus! ¡Harry!" Ginny les sonrío y abrió completamente la puerta a la Sala de Requerimiento para dejar entrar a los dos magos.

Tom y Harry entraron, sonriéndole a la chica y a Theodore, quien estaba sentado incomodo en un sillón. Harry se dejo caer en el sillón al lado del chico. "¿Que?"

Theodore miro a Ginny, que estaba hablando en voz baja con Tom. "Ella esta loca, ¿sabias eso?"

"Siii…" Harry rodó sus ojos. "¿Porque?"

"Nunca permitas que se acerque a piel desnuda con plumas."

Harry hizo una mueca. "Yo te pude haber dicho eso."

Los adolescentes intercambiaron miradas antes de ponerse a reír.

Ginny miro a los dos chicos en el sillón. "Okay, Marcus, ya prometí no preguntarle nada sobre anoche. ¿Porque eso es tan importante?" ojos café buscaron algo falso en su expresión.

Tom suspiro. "Gin, es complicado. Harry te dirá cuando este listo, no antes. Solo déjalo tranquilo, ¿okay?"

Ginny frunció el ceño y Tom pudo ver las ruedas en su cabeza trabajando tiempo extra antes de que algo hiciera clic y ella entrecerrara los ojos. "Evitare que los demás lo molesten."

Tom respiro aliviado. Si alguien notaba que Harry tenía aversión a casi todo tipo de contacto físico especialmente de índole sexual, seria ella. Aun mejor, ella no le haría preguntas sobre eso, solo lo protegería de los demás. "Bueno. ¿Solo trátalo normal?"

"Seguro." Ginny frunció el ceño a su novio y al chico que era como su hermano. "Eso de seguro explica muchas cosas…" ella se sobo los brazos. "Me fijare en él. No te preocupes."

Los labios de Tom temblaron. "¿Estas segura de no trabajar para mi?"

"Ah… te prometo que lo pensare…"

"¿Y decidirás cuando la guerra termine?" le pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa divertida.

"Perfecto. Contáctame una vez que hayas ganado o perdido y te daré una respuesta entonces." Ginny dijo lo más seria que pudo.

La bruja duro medio minuto antes de lanzarse a reír histéricamente.

Tom les cerró un ojo a los chicos en el sillón. "Solo tratando de reclutarla y eso." Él se giro y se dirigió a la puerta. "Los veré a todos después. Sean buenos y toda esa mierda." Añadió antes de salir por la puerta.

Harry rodó sus ojos y se puso de pie. "Solo Marcus trataría de reclutar a una _Weasley_. Ese hombre no tiene sentido común."

Ginny meneo su cabeza, sus ojos serios. "Harry, piensa. Mi hermano adoptivo, ese serias tu, esta enamorado de la mano derecha de Voldemort, y mi novio que esta allí," ella apunto hacia Theodore, que estaba mirando en silencio, su rostro sin expresión. "Es un partidario de él. Weasley o no, ya estoy en el medio de las tropas de Voldemort." Ella le cerró un ojo. "El ultimo enemigo, ¿recuerdas?"

Harry rodó sus ojos. "Hay dos de nosotros ahora. Maravilloso." Fue su seca respuesta.

"Confundido." Theodore les dijo.

"Oh, Harry y yo tuvimos una discusión sobre su relación con Marcus en el verano y lo identificamos como el 'ultimo enemigo', ya que él es el símbolo de la Luz y está en una relación con uno de los mortífagos mas importantes." Explico.

Theodore los miro pensativo. "Tienes un punto. Harry Potter, creo que eres la mejor cosa que le ha sucedido a la Oscuridad."

"¿Y yo?" Ginny pregunto haciendo un leve puchero.

"Gin, querida hermana," Harry respondió con una afectuosa sonrisa. "Tu eres un gran aporte, pero, como recuerdo, estas demasiado atada a la Luz para ser de mucha ayuda."

"A Harry le gusta estar en las áreas grises." Explico Ginny.

Theodore bufo. "y Harry tiene razón ahora." El miro el reloj. "Vayan a desayunar. Los iré a buscar con Pansy y Draco después."

"¿Y Bini?" Harry pregunto parpadeando.

"Seam lo emborracho. El estará pasando el día en la enfermería."Aclaro Ginny.

Harry hizo una mueca. "Yo simpatizo con él."

"Oh, vamos." Ginny agarro el brazo de Harry y arrastro al adolescente fuera de la habitación, seguido de la risa de Theodore.

"¿Donde estuvieron los dos anoche?" pregunto Ron, parándose enfrente de los dos "amantes" Gryffindor.

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas antes de encogerse de hombros.

"Durmiendo." Ginny respondió y Harry tomo otra mordida de su tostada.

"¿Disculpen?" la voz de Ron trato de ser baja y letal, pero no lo consiguió.

"Durmiendo, Ron. Seguramente tú hiciste lo mismo." Harry le dijo encogiéndose nuevamente de hombros.

"Después que se dio cuenta de que no volveríamos." Dijo Ginny, echando huevos delicadamente con un tenedor a su boca.

"Harry, pareces una chica." Ron dejo salir.

"Gracias, Ron." Harry respondió simplemente.

"Ginny, ¿como puedes dormir con un chico que parece una chica?"

Ginny le dio a su hermano una fría mirada. "Ron, estamos tratando de comer. Anda a molestar a alguien mas."

"¿Disculpa?" Ron miro completamente confundido frente a la frialdad de su hermana.

"Ronald Weasley, vete al diablo." Ginny siseo con los ojos entrecerrados. Ahora que sabía que mirar, noto a Harry tensarse levemente hasta que su hermano por fin cerro la boca. Sus palabras estaban afectando a Harry y ella no iba a permitir eso.

"No te atrevas-"

"Creo, Weasley, que Ginevra te dijo que te fueras." Siseo Draco su voz flotando hacia ellos. "Te sugiero que aceptes su consejo."

Ron se dio vuelta para encararse a Draco, Pansy, y Theodore. Los tres Slytherins no se veían muy complacidos con el Gryffindor. Tampoco Hermione, que estaba mirando la "discusión" desde más allá con el ceño fruncido. Ginny estaba fulminando con la mirada a su hermano mientras que Harry calmadamente seguía comiendo, asegurado de que sus amigos tenían todo bajo control.

El pelirrojo Gryffindor decidió que estaba superado y se alejo furioso.

"Maldita comadreja." Draco bufo tras el más joven de los Weasley.

Ginny se puso de pie y se estiro ligeramnte. "vamos. Podemos usar la sala del ED."

"¿A quien se le ocurrió ese nombre?" Pansy pregunto cuando Harry se puso de pie, dejando su desayuno, y el grupo se dirigió a la puerta del Comedor.

"Yo lo hice." Dijo Ginny, dándole a la otra chica una mirada molesta.

"Gin, sin ofender, pero es un nombre de mierda."

"Funcionaba para lo que lo necesitábamos, Pan." Harry le dijo a la chica.

"Snape a las seis en punto." Theodore siseo advirtiéndoles.

Harry sonrío y tomo la delantera. "Conozco otro camino que él no conoce."

"¿No es genial?" pregunto Ginny, batiendo sus pestañas, aunque tenia la mano de Theodore agarrada firmemente.

"Maravilloso." Draco dijo cuando Harry les hizo señas para que se metieran tras un tapete que escondía una pared falsa que cedió para ellos. "Nadie conoce esta escuela como nuestro Harry."

Harry se elogio de hombros. "No conozco todo, Dray. Marcus me probo eso anoche cuando me llevo por otro camino hacia el segundo piso."

"¿El Segundo piso? ¿No es allí donde esta la Cámara de los Secretos?" pregunto repentinamente Draco.

"¿Eh? Bueno, la entrada, si." Accedió Harry.

"Dray, ¿porque te importa eso?" Ginny pregunto con picardía.

"¿Curiosidad?"

"La curiosidad mato al gato, Sr. Malfoy." La voz de Snape floto hacia ellos cuando aparecio entre las sombras y se acerco amenazadoramente al grupo.

"Profesor, ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual nos esta siguiendo?" pregunto Harry.

"Por supuesto que la hay, Sr. Potter. Verán, esto es por su propia seguridad." Dijo Snape en el tono mas alegre que pudo.

"¿Seguridad? ¿Siguiéndome? No lo creo." Harry entrecerró sus ojos.

"Ah, si lo es. _Expelliarmus._" Los cinco estudiantes se juntaron cuando sus varitas los dejaron y volaron hacia las manos de Snape. "El Director probablemente desea hablar con todos ustedes."

_¿Tom? ¡Ahora seria un buen momento para que aparecieras!_ Harry llamo mentalmente cuando le dijo fríamente al espía enfrente de ellos. "Usted no puede esperar salirse con la suya."

"¿Yo? No. Ese es trabajo de Dumbledore."

"¿Trabajo de Dumbledore?" pregunto Ginny. "¿Como?"

"¿No me pregunten lo que el Viejo tiene planeado."

"Quizás el planea enviar a Marcus donde Voldemort con la información de que usted es un espía." Harry dijo fríamente. "Cosa, que por supuesto, Marcus ya sabe, gracias a Dumbledore."

Snape tenía los ojos entrecerrados cuando apunto su varita a Harry. "Usted es un accidente queriendo suceder, Sr. Potter. Vamos."

"Es mejor que no ocurra ningún accidente, Severus." La fría voz de Tom les advirtió de su presencia antes de que apareciera en el pasillo. Harry decidió que ese probablemente era otro de los " secretos familiares " de Tom.

"Marcus." Severus frunció el ceño al otro hombre. "Simplemente estoy llevando a estos chicos donde el Director."

"Entonces ellos deberían mantener sus varitas y no estar apiñados en miedo." Le dijo Tom. "Y déjame decirte ahora, que si no fuera por Harry, tú estarías muerto. Pásame las varitas, Severus."

"Tú no tienes autoridad sobre mi."

Tom levanto una ceja y miro al Jefe de Slytherin. "Creo que tengo información que rápidamente te alejara del puesto de favorito del Señor Oscuro, Severus. Vivirás mucho mas si me escuchas y me dejas manejar a mis estudiantes como vea apropiado."

Severus se había puesto más pálido de lo habitual ante la amenaza. "Ganas esta ronda, Marcus Brutùs." siseo, pasándole al Heredero las cinco varitas. Luego se giro y marcho por el pasillo.

Tom bufo. "Creo que ganare las próximas que vienen, también." El extendió las varitas y cada uno tomo la suya, Harry tomando la suya al final y agarrando con firmeza la mano de Tom. Tom suspiro y abrazo al adolescente, apoyando su barbilla encima de la cabeza de Harry. _¿Estas bien Harry?_

_Lo estaré. Si._

Tom miro a los otros estudiantes. Ginny estaba abrazando a Theodore. Pansy estaba aferrando con firmeza la mano de Draco mientras que el chico trataba de esconder el dolor que esto le causaba. "Esto es ridículo. Ustedes cinco, y Zabini por supuesto, ya no pueden sentirse seguros en esta escuela. Director Idiota."

Harry murmuro algo en la tunica de Tom.

"¿Que dijiste, Harry?" Tom pregunto suavemente.

Harry lo miro sonriendo. "Vejete loco."

Ginny, que había escuchado la historia de la liberación de Dobby, se largo a reír, ahogando su risa en la tunica de Theodore.

Tom levanto una ceja y miro a los demás Slytherin, quienes se encogieron de hombros, luego miro a Harry. "¿Puedo preguntar que tiene que ver con esto?"

"Es como Dumbledore le dijo a Dobby que lo llamara." Le explico a Harry, aun sonriendo ampliamente.

Tom dejo escapar un gruñido. "¿Porque yo?"

Todos los estudiantes rieron.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

Harry cerró la puerta del baño de Myrtle antes de dirigirse a los lavabos.

"¿Que estas haciendo esta vez?" pregunto Myrtle.

"Nada, Myrtle."

Alguien golpeo la puerta con fuerza. "¡Se que estas ahí, Potter!" grito Terry Boot. "¡Niñita!"

Harry rodó sus ojos y se acerco al lavabo que no funcionaba, el que llevaba hasta la Cámara de los Secretos. ::Ábrete.:: le ordeno fríamente.

"Oooh… te estas escondiendo." Myrtle le dijo cuando el lavabo se movió. "¿Estas seguro de no querer esconderte conmigo?"

"Gracias, pero no." respondió Harry. "Tú puedes, sin embargo, no decirle a ese idiota a donde me fui."

"Abre la ventana." Le sugirió Myrtle antes de regresar a su inodoro.

Harry dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y rápidamente abrió la ventana antes de lanzarse por el agujero que llevaba a los pasajes inferiores. _Este había sido un día genial. Primero, Tom tenia que citar a todos para una reunión de mortífagos, luego me prohíben ir a Hogsmeade por pelear con Boot, que ahora me esta persiguiendo porque también esta atorado aquí. Creo que Tom tenia la idea correcta después de todo._ Gruño Harry, llegando al final del túnel.

El se puso de pie y se sacudió antes de dirigirse al pasaje. Mientras caminaba, se dio cuenta de los grabados en las paredes, la primera vez había estado muy ocupado para darse y cuenta y la segunda ves había estado conversando con Tom que no los noto.

_El tiempo en realidad se paso rápido. Ya estamos a fines de Noviembre. Wow…_

El paso sus dedos por los grabados mientras caminaba por los pasajes, no teniendo nada mejor que hacer en realidad.

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí abajo?"

Harry se giro para encontrarse con la fantasmal figura de Salazar Slytherin. "Escondiéndome de Ravenclaw homicidas, para que sepa."

Salazar parpadeo un par de veces antes de suspirar profundamente. "¿Qué le hiciste a ese Ravenclaw, joven Gryffindor?"

Harry frunció el ceño. "Lo hechice por insultar a Tom. Por supuesto, Snape andaba siguiéndome, _nuevamente_ y me vio, así que ahora estoy atorado en la escuela mientras todos lo demás van a Hogsmeade."

Salazar bufo. "¿Y donde esta Marvolo?" pregunto, haciéndole un gesto a Harry para que siguiera caminando con él hacia la Cámara.

"Chequeando a sus mortífagos, lanzándole unos cuantos _Crucio_ a Colagusano para liberar el stress, creando redadas para así tener mas razón de usar _Crucio_ en todos cundo fallen…" Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Que se supone debería estar haciendo?"

Salazar frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que Harry ordenaba a las puertas de la Cámara a que se abrieran. "Joven Gryffindor, ¿como es tu familia?" el Fundador se encontró preguntando cuando entraron a la Cámara, y caminaron hacia la estatua.

Harry parpadeo y miro a su fantasmal compañero. "¿Mi familia? Repitió sin emoción.

"Si."

_Porque diablos no. _Harry se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, mi mamá y papá murieron cuando tenia un año, cuando Tom fue a matarme. Mi padrino murió hace un par de años cuando su prima lo hechizo y cayo por el Velo. Mis tíos me odian y adoran a su hijo, que es un matón."

"Cuéntame mas sobre estos tíos y primo tuyos."

Harry le lanzo a Salazar una mirada oscura. "No hay nada mas que decir."

"Siempre hay algo mas que decir, joven Gryffindor. ¿Como te trataban?"

"Ellos me trataban como si tuviera una enfermedad peligrosa, ¿esta bien?" ojos Esmeralda brillaron con furia traspasando al fantasma, como si fuera sólido, cuando llegaron a los pies de la estatua. "Como si fuera mierda en la suela de sus zapatos que no se sale. Me gritaron, mataron de hambre, golpearon, de todo. Me daban las ropas usadas por mi primo y tenia que hacer todos los deberes de la casa." Dijo enojado. "¿Algo mas que necesites saber, _Salazar_?"

El Fundador se encogió de hombros. "Es malo guardarse las cosas dentro, joven Gryffindor. Por lo que he oído de ti, llevas el peso de un mundo desagradecido en tus hombros. Marvolo hechiza a las personas para sentirse mejor, tú parece que no tienes una salida."

"¿Me esta diciendo que necesito una?" Harry gruño, desesperadamente tratando de controlar su ira.

"Por supuesto."

"Oh, ¿y tu crees que deberías ser tu?"

"Joven Gryffindor, no saldré lastimado si me gritas, y he escuchado las historias de muchos chicos aproblemados. La Casa Slytherin es conocida por ese tipo de estudiantes. Quizás tú debiste estar en Slytherin, aunque solo fuera para tener apoyo, pero estuviste en Gryffindor. Grítame, dime tus miedos. Yo los guardare, por que eso es lo que le prometí a Marvolo." Salazar respondió uniformemente. "Estaré en el dormitorio." Y entonces se fue.

Harry pateo los pies de la estatua. Por supuesto, Salazar tenía razón. Él necesitaba a alguien a quien gritarle.

Una vez había tenido a Ron y Hermione, pero su amistad ya no era lo que había sido, y sus nuevos amigos de la Casa de Slytherin no eran lo suficientemente cercanos todavía como para tolerar su temperamento sin que lo golpearan, de eso estaba seguro.

Ginny era su mejor amiga, y su confidente en la mayoría de las cosas, pero él no podía gritarle a ella para dejar salir sus frustraciones.

Tom casi siempre estaba en la cuerda floja con lo que respecta a su temperamento cuando Harry lo visitaba, así que casi nunca hablaban, solo se abrazaban y disfrutaban de estar juntos mientras podían.

Lo que necesitaba era a alguien en quien confiar y a quien pudiera gritarle sin sentirse mal por eso. Seria bueno si esa persona estuviera acostumbrada a ese tipo de historias y no mostrara sus emociones en el rostro.

"Odio cuando la gente tiene la razón…" Harry gruño antes de apuntar la varita a si mismo para elevarse hasta la boca de Salazar.

"¿Marcus?"

Tom se giro hasta ver los ojos de Ginevra Weasley. "Gin."

"¿Que sucede?" Ginny se acerco un poco más al Señor Oscuro mientras que Tom miraba alrededor del pasillo.

"¿Has visto a Harry?"

Ginny se rasco la cabeza. "¿Harry? No. Snape lo pillo peleando con Terry Boot y le prohibió ir a Hogsmeade. Yo acabo de regresar. ¿Porque?"

Tom se maldijo mentalmente mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. "Esta desaparecido."

"¿Desaparecido?"

"No esta. Nadie lo ha visto. Dumbledore ya me a preguntado dos veces donde esta. Vi a Severus revisando las mazmorras. Hay otros profesores revisando en otras áreas. Tampoco puedo alcanzarlo telepáticamente. Parece que me ha bloqueado."

"Genial…" gruño Ginny. "¿Y que pasa con Terry? Probablemente él es el ultimo en ver a Harry."

"¿Sabes donde puede estar ese chico?"

"La Sala Común de Ravenclaw. No me se la contrase-"

"Yo si." Tom se giro y se dirigió rápidamente a Ravenclaw. "¿porque estaban peleando?"

Ginny se acerco a él, caminado rápido para seguirle el paso. "Por ti. Terry te llamo la perra de Voldemort y dijo que eras un bruto malvado. Como siempre, nuestro querido Harry exploto. Y hechizo a Terry." la sonrisa que cubrió los labios de Ginny le dijo lo divertido que había encontrado la elección de insultos del Ravenclaw, no la pelea.

"Ese chico necesita seriamente clase para controlar la ira." Tom murmuro por lo bajo, sacando una risa de su compañera. "Estamos aquí. Gusanos." Le dijo a la pintura de una hermosa águila dorada. El entro cuando el cuadro se hizo a un lado. "Sr. Boot. ¿Podría venir por favor?"

"Por supuesto, Profesor." Terry Boot salio al pasillo, congelándose cuando vio a Ginny, que lo estaba fulminado con la mirada.

"Terry, ¿donde esta Harry?" Ginny le pregunto con voz calmada.

"No lo se." Terry respondió demasiado rápido.

"Terry, estas mintiendo."

"Necesitamos saber, Sr. Boot. El Director quiere hablar con él." Tom cortó fríamente.

"Lo ultimo que supe, es que él se estaba escondiendo en ese baño de niñas del segundo piso." Respondió Terry, su tono implicando lo que pensaba de Harry y su lugar para esconderse.

"Gracias, Sr. Boot." Tom asintió y guió a Ginny por el pasillo hasta donde no los escuchara el Ravenclaw. "Yo lo iré a buscar."

"Esta bien. Yo haré como que todavía estoy buscando por cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, para que los demás no se den cuenta."

"Usted, Srta. Weasley, es una maravillosa persona." Le dijo Tom.

"Oh, anda a buscar a Harry, gran idiota." Ginny le respondió con una sonrisa dirigiéndose hacia la Torre Gryffindor.

"Alguien acaba de bajar…" Salazar dijo de repente.

"¿Quien es? ¿Lo sabes?" pregunto Harry, mirando al fantasma desde atrás de su taza de te.

"Solo dos personas pueden venir aquí, joven Gryffindor." Salazar respondió, divertido.

"Oh…si…" Harry se rasco la cabeza, sintiéndose_ muy_ estúpido. "Me pregunto que hora es…" él miro a su reloj roto, que había arruinado chocando contra una pared la semana anterior y que todavía no había tenido tiempo de reemplazar.

"¿Quién se preocupa de la hora?"

"Gente que esta viva."

Salazar levanto una ceja y miro al adolescente. "Mi punto exactamente."

"Tom se preocupa. Es probablemente hora de la cena o algo así."

"No, no. te diría si hay algo importante arriba, como lacena."

"¿Cómo puede saber?" pregunto Harry, poniendo una cara de sorpresa.

"Los retratos de arriba."

"No sabia que podía usarlos…"

"Es que yo soy _especial_."

"Quiere decir que usted los _manipula_ de forma especial."

"Eso también."

Harry rodó sus ojos y bajo su taza cuando la manilla se dio vuelta. "¡Hola!" le dijo con felicidad a Tom cuando asomo la cabeza.

Tom frunció el ceño. "¿Tienes idea de lo _preocupado _que estaba por ti?"

"¿Porque te preocupaste por mi? Me puedo cuidarme a mi mismo." Le respondió Harry.

"Harry, la mitad de la escuela te esta buscando."

"¿Y?"

"¿Y? no podía alcanzarte. ¡Por todo lo que sabia, alguno de mis mortífagos idiotas podía haberte atrapado o pudiste ser golpeado por un enojado Ravenclaw que quería vengarse porque lo hechizaste!"

Harry suspiro "lo siento. Baje aquí para esconderme de dicho Ravenclaw y perdí la noción del tiempo."

"¿Como pudiste perder la noción del tiempo?"

Harry levanto el brazo con el reloj. "Roto, ¿recuerdas? Y Salazar no cree en relojes, por lo menos, no por lo que puedo decir…" él le lanzo una mirada al Fundador.

Salazar bufo. "Creo en utilizarlos si los tienes, sin embargo, no veo la razón de tener uno cundo no veo la necesidad de seguir el tiempo. Compra uno tu mismo si quieres saber la hora aquí."

"Podría, pero, veras, Snape me ha prohibido dejar Hogwarts hasta que el estime conveniente, porque ando en muchos problemas." Harry respondió, molesto.

Tom frunció el ceño. "Pensé que Dumbledore usualmente no lo dejaba salirse con su mierda."

"Dumbledore usualmente no tiene a un mortífago en el cual no confía como miembro de su personal." Harry frunció el ceño. "No es como que no pueda hacerme cargo de mi mismo, por supuesto. Ya que he durado tanto tiempo. ¿Que es lo que les hace creer que iré a Hogsmeade y zozobrare, de todas formas?"

"Tu ineficiente suerte." Tom dijo secamente, ganándole un bufido de Salazar y una sonrisa de Harry. "Bien, vamos, bribón. No podemos dejar a Gin sola tanto rato para que los aleje de la pista verdadera."

Harry se puso de pie y se estiro, una mirada pensativa en su cara. "¿Tom? Tienes una capa de invisibilidad en tu habitación, ¿cierto?"

"Oh, no… ¿Que esquema loco estas planeando en este momento?"

Harry sonrío. "Ya veras."

Salazar sonrío cuando Tom gruño escondiendo el rostro en sus manos. "¿Porque yo?"

Dumbledore miro cuando bruscamente le quitaron el sombrero. "Peeves…"

"En la cocina, señor." Tom apareció detrás del Director, sobresaltándolo. "Lo siento. No fue mi intención asustarlo." El le dio al viejo mago una insincera mirada de disculpa.

"No hay problema. ¿Dijiste que Peeves estaba en las cocinas?"

"Por supuesto. La Dama Gris acaba de pasar. Ella estaba buscando al Barón Sanguinario, creo."

"Ya veo…" Dumbledore frunció el ceño.

"¿Sucede algo malo, Director?"

"No, no…" Dumbledore se detuvo frente al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con el ceño fruncido.

_¡Mazmorras!_ Harry le dijo mentalmente a Tom antes de irse por el pasillo. _Debes darle crédito a Dumbledore por usar siempre los sobreros más extraños._ Añadió, mirando al sombrero que había agarrado, que era de color rosa fosforescente con vacas púrpuras.

_Por supuesto…_

Harry detuvo la escoba que había tomado prestada cuando distinguió la silueta negra y sonrío. El se aseguro de que Tom estuviera a la vista antes de volar hacia Snape y ponerle el sombrero en la cabeza.

La broma fue perfecta. La austera tunica negra de Snape cambo a color rosa fosforescente con vacas púrpuras. El sombrero se transformo en el sombrero de un joker, con campanas en cada punta. Su piel se puso roja, su cabello dorado.

El grito de Snape persiguió a Harry y Tom por los pasillos de las mazmorras, Harry riendo como loco.

_Harry Potter, eres perfectamente malvado._

_Gracias. ¡Ese es un gran cumplido al provenir del verdadero Señor Oscuro!_

_Necesitas mas practica para ser tan malvado como yo, por supuesto…_

_¡Entonces déjame empezar ahora!_ Harry soplo una especie de polvo en la cara de Tom antes de marcharse, aun riendo como loco.

"¡_HARRY POTTER!_ ¡_VOY A MATARTE!_" grito Tom, su voz aumentando en tono a medida que gritaba. Frunció el ceño mirando a su pecho, que estaba definitivamente más grande. "Voy a _asesinar _a ese mocoso." gruño. "Usar el polvo de cambio de sexo en mi. Maldito."

Harry entro al Gran Comedor con Ginny, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, y Theodore, sonriendo y tratando de no mira a la mesa de profesores.

"¿Que le paso a Snape?" Draco apenas puso decir mientras todos menos Harry trataron de no reír ante el infortunio del profesor de pociones.

Harry le dio una media sonrisa al hombre. Él había hechizado al sombrero para que se quedara pegado por tres días, y el resto de la broma estaba adherida al sombrero. "El hombre debería saber a estas alturas en el tipo de problemas que puedo meterme cuando me dejan a mi suerte." El menciono como si nada guiñándole un ojos antes de acercarse a la mesa de Gryffindor, tratando de ignorar las miradas asesinas que le enviaba Tom, que se había cambiado a una tunica mas grande para esconder su problema. _¿No te gusta cuando te hacen una broma, Voldie?_

_Solo espera, Potter._

_Y supongo que no estas feliz de no tener el antídoto, ¿cierto?_

_Me vengare cuando menos lo esperes._ Tom amenazo a Harry que se sentó al lado de Hermione.

Los Gryffindor no se molestaron en esconder su alegría ante el nuevo cambio de look de Snape. Ginny tomo asiento frente a Harry, meneando la cabeza sorprendida. "Harry, ¿recuérdame siempre estar en tu lado bueno?"

Los Gryffindor que escucharon miraron a Harry con la boca abierta. "¿Ese fuiste _tú_, amigo?" Ron le pregunto en un murmullo de admiración.

"Marcus me ayudo algo." Harry respondió con ligereza.

"¿Cuanto va a durar?" le pregunto Dean.

"Hasta el martes por la noche, cerca de la hora de la cena." Harry dijo con una sonrisa conocedora. "A menos que él se disculpe y yo crea que esta siendo honesto. Pero," ojos esmeraldas miraron fríamente. "Él no sabe eso. Así que nadie le diga nada."

"Harry…" Neville meneo la cabeza. "¿Te he dicho últimamente que eres mi héroe?"

Harry tomo un fideo con su tenedor. "No recientemente, no. solo lo se por instinto."

El grupo río cuando Harry comió su fideo inocentemente.

Harry entro a la habitación de Tom tarde esa noche y lo mas silenciosamente que pudo. En sus manos tenia un pequeño frasco con un corazón grabado en un lado. El se deslizo por el apartamento hasta el dormitorio de Tom, donde el Señor Oscuro dormía casi pacíficamente. Él siempre dormía desnudo, Harry sabía, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse. _Tendré que decirle que se ve muy lindo como mujer._

Harry puso el frasco en la mesita de noche de Tom con una nota en la que le decía que lo disculpara por su diversión y que en realidad amaba a Tom y, una vez más, que sentía mucho que se preocupara cuando estaba tomando el té con Salazar.

Entonces el chico se acerco y deposito un suave beso en los labios de Tom antes de irse silenciosamente hasta la Torre Gryffindor y su cama.

"Esta noche, ¿cierto?"

"Cinco minutos." Harry le asintió a Ron y miro divertido cuando todos los Gryffindor se giraron a mirar fijamente a Snape. El chico de ojos esmeralda había estado insinuando, constantemente, que, una vez que el hechizo terminara, algo que haría que el sombrero, la tunica, pelo, y la piel parecía sin importancia pasaría.

Tom estaba sonriendo ante la atención que la mesa Gryffindor le estaba prestando al profesor de pociones y la nerviosa reacción de dicho profesor. _Mejor esperen que no se ponga tan nervioso que se vaya antes._

_No creo que eso sea un problema._

_¿Oh?_

_Convencí a los elfos que no le permitieran retirarse._

_No lo hiciste…_

_Dos minutos más._

_Harry James Potter, creo que te he juzgado mal._

_Era tiempo que admitieras eso._ Respondió Harry, tirándose atrás en su silla para poder ver mejor a Snape. Tom solo sonrío.

"¿Cuanto falta?" pregunto Neville.

"Treinta."

"Brillante. ¡Nadie parpadee!" Dean siseo rápidamente.

Entonces, frente a los ojos de todos, la ropa y el sombrero desaparecieron y el color de piel y de pelo volvieron a su tono inicial. El único problema fue que esto dejo a Snape en solo unos boxers de seda negros.

Los Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, y Ravenclaw se lanzaron a reír mientras que los Slytherin trataron de esconder sus risas.

Snape trato de pararse, como si fuera a irse, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no le era posible, porque un Hechizo Adherente lo tenia fijo a su lugar. Sus ojos buscaron al Niño-Que-Vivió y atravesó al adolescente con la mirada mas asesina que pudo enviar, dad las circunstancias.

Harry tomo la oportunidad de levantarse y hacer una reverencia, que consiguió mas aplausos y risas, ya que para entonces, toda la escuela sabía quien estaba tras la broma. Con sus manos, silencio a su audiencia. "Profesor, la silla lo dejara ir una vez que usted se disculpe por el tratamiento abismal que he recibido durante estos seis años." Él le informo a todos.

Snape apretó sus dientes. "Me disculpo por mi tratamiento basado en tu padre." Dijo con reluctancia.

Harry asintió y movió su varita. La tunica negra del profesor apareció en él y la silla lo soltó. Harry tomo asiento nuevamente mientras todo el salón observaba como se retiraba el profesor de pociones.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron tras el hombre, el salón exploto en aplausos.

"Seis años y finalmente conseguiste una disculpa del hombre." Dijo con un suspiro Hermione. "Aunque, ¿tuviste que hacerlo de esa manera?"

Harry levanto una ceja mirando a su amiga. "¿Y de que otra manera pude hacerlo?"

Hermione meneo la cabeza cuando los estudiantes se amontonaron alrededor de Harry para felicitarlo. "No lo se."

Harry solo le sonrío a los estudiantes que estaban a su alrededor.

"¡ORDEN! ¡ORDEN!" grito Dumbledore. El Gran comedor se silencio y todos se giraron para mirarlo. Él no se veía muy feliz con Harry. "Sr. Potter, ¿por favor podría venir conmigo a mi oficina?"

Harry se puso de pie y se deslizo entre la multitud para seguir al viejo hombre.

"Eso fue muy inapropiado e infantil." Dumbledore reto seriamente a Harry apenas tomaron asiento. No le había ofrecido a Harry té o un dulce de limón, aunque el adolescente no le habría recibido si lo hubiera echo.

"la actitud del Profesor Snape hacia mi durante los pasados seis años ha sido inapropiada e infantil. Y mi atención es arreglarla antes de salir de la escuela. Ahora, si el siente la necesidad de mirarme con odio, tiene una buena razón." Harry le respondió fríamente.

"¿El Profesor Brutùs te dijo eso?"

Harry entrecerró los ojos. "Usted piensa que todo lo que hago diferente o que a usted no le gusta es por Marcus. Por favor. Esto se me ocurrió a mi solo." Y eso no era una completa mentira, ya que Salazar solo había mencionado que si se vengaba y conseguía que sus atormentadores se disculparan se sentiría mucho mejor.

"Harry, tu jamás habías ataco a un profesor de esta-"

"¿No? ¿Y cuando ataque al Profesor Quirrel en mi primer año? ¿O al Profesor Snape en tercero?"

"Eso es muy diferente. Esto es serio."

"Entonces expúlseme." Siseo Harry, sus ojos brillando. "Lo reto. Echeme. Déle a Snape lo que merece después de todo. Ya es tiempo que deje de favorecerme, Profesor. Ya estoy grande, ¿y adivine que?" Harry se paro rápidamente. "Estoy cansado de ser Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Olvido-Morir. Estoy cansado de ser inocente y mirar como todos a mí alrededor mueren. Este es el verdadero yo, y usted puede lidiar con esto, _al igual que todos los demás_." y, con eso, Harry se dio la vuelta y se marcho de la oficina.

Dumbledore suspiro. "Esto no era parte de mi plan…"


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

Harry no estaba sorprendido de ver shock y enojo en el rostro de Snape cuando entro a la sala de pociones. El también estaba, extrañamente, no divertido como normalmente estaría. _El Viejo loco aun esta tratando de salvar mi trasero. Quien lo creería._

_¿Y por que estas sorprendido?_ Le pregunto Tom, habiendo "escuchado" el comentario mental de Harry. _Si te expulsan, te rompen la varita. Y si te rompen la varita, no puedes derrotarme._

_Y, cuanto más tiempo este aquí, más poder Dumbledore tiene sobre mí. Si, si. Lo se. _Harry suspiro y tomo asiento al lado de Draco, que le había pedido en el pasillo que se sentaran juntos.

"¿Porque no estabas en el desayuno?" murmuro Draco.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No tenia ganas. ¿Porque?"

"La mitad de la escuela estaba hablando de como finalmente fuiste expulsado."

El pelinegro bufo. "Dumbledore no me expulsara hasta la caída de Voldemort."

Draco suspiro. "Snape no se ve feliz."

"Lo se. Tampoco estoy sorprendido. Cualquier otro habría sido expulsado por la broma que hice. Hermione me dijo que McGonagall tampoco estaba muy feliz de que continuara en la escuela."

"Deberías hacerle una broma a Dumbledore ahora." Theodore murmuro desde el asiento de adelante, tirándose hacia atrás en su silla, mientra Snape descargaba su furia en Ron, que estaba susurrándole a Hermione.

"Es una buena idea." Accedió Blaise, también tirando su silla hacia atrás para poder unirse a la conversación.

"Debería ser la broma máxima…" murmuro Harry, rascándose la cabeza. "Y estoy fresco de esta…"

"Además no mucho molesta a Dumbledore." Suspiro Blaise.

"El Señor Oscuro lo hace." Draco dijo pensativamente.

"Hablemos después." Theodore siseo de repente, mirando como Snape se acercaba a su grupo. Él y Blaise habían vuelto sus sillas a su posición original mientras que Harry y Draco preparaban los materiales.

Snape se detuvo al lado de la mesa de Harry y Draco. "Sr. Malfoy, ¿Asumo que usted invito a Potter a sentarse con usted?"

"Si señor." Draco miro al hombre mientras Harry pretendía ignorarlo. Snape, igualmente, rehúso mirar a Harry.

"Entonces quizás usted puede tratar que no se meta en problemas." Sugirió Snape antes de marchar al frente de la sala y escribir la asignación para la clase en la pizarra con un movimiento de su varita.

Harry suspiro y saco sus escarabajos. "Ese hombre es siempre tan _difícil_."

Draco, Blaise, y Theodore todos sonrieron.

"¿Quieren hacerle una broma a _Dumbledore_?" Tom miro a los cuatro Slytherin y tres Gryffindor sospechosamente.

"Por su puesto." Draco accedió antes de tomar una galleta.

"Se lo merece detonas maneras, Marcus." Le dijo Ginny, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Theodore.

"Si, quiero decir, Dumbledore _debió_ expulsar a Harry hace años, sin insultar, Harry." Seamus miro a Harry tratando de disculparse desde el lado de Blaise.

Harry meneo una mano. "No, tienes razón. Yo también le dije eso."

"Se van a meter en tantos problemas…" gruño Tom, restregándose los ojos.

"Tonteras. _Harry _va a recibir todo el crédito. _Nosotros somos solo ayudantes_." Le dijo Pansy.

"¡Y necesitamos tu ayuda con ideas!" Harry le dijo alegremente al Señor Oscuro, apoyándose en el.

"Y para contactarnos con el Señor Oscuro." Añadió Draco.

"¿Para que necesitan a Voldemort?" Tom frunció el ceño mirando al rubio Slytherin.

Harry bufo. "Marcus, ¿quien es la persona que mas afecta a Dumbledore que nadie mas?"

Tom palideció, luego meneo la cabeza rápidamente. "¡Espero que estén bromeando! ¡Voldemort no hace travesuras!"

"Quizás podríamos utilizar a alguien que se vista como Voldemort…" Ginny murmuro pensativa.

"Eso podría funcionar…" Draco accedió, sospechosamente mirando a Harry, que obviamente estaba tratando de no reír. "Potter…"

"Lo siento, lo siento…" Harry río. "¡Es solo, que no creo que a Voldie le guste eso tampoco!"

Blaise miro a Tom, que parecía horrorizado, y elevo una ceja mirando a Harry. "Tengo el presentimiento de que hay algo mas de lo que nos han echo creer…"

"¿De que?" Ginny pregunto dulcemente.

Draco abrió los ojos. "…no creo que se necesario planear para la broma que ha estado bajo nuestras narices todo este tiempo…"

Harry comenzó a reír como loco mientras que Tom gruño. "Solo los Slytherin…"

"Ustedes creen…" Pansy miro a los tres Slytherin y a Tom, abriendo sus ojos. "¿Mi Lord?"

"¡Te lo dije!" Harry le dijo alegremente. "¡Te dije que se darían cuenta antes de Navidad!

"Cállate." Tom le gruño al Niño-Que-Vivió antes de darle molestas miradas a los Slytherin y aun boquiabierto Seamus. "No se lo cuenten a nadie."

"Oh, la ironía…" Theodore se burlo. "El Señor Oscuro no esta enseñando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras."

"Eso explica porque se molesta cada vez que Harry dice Voldie…" Seamus se dio cuenta antes de reír.

"¿Porque me miras así?" Harry le hizo una mueca al Señor Oscuro que estaba a su lado, fulminándolo con la mirada. "Yo no les di ninguna pista, Tom."

Tom suspiro. "No, supongo que no."

"¿Tom?" Draco pregunto mientras todos los demás se calmaban.

"Su verdadero nombre," aclaro Ginny, "es Tom Riddle. Tendemos a llamarlo Tom cuando podemos, en vez de Voldemort."

"Comprensible, supongo." Asintió Theodore.

"Espera, ¿que quieres decir con que no haces travesuras?" Seamus le pregunto al Señor Oscuro repentinamente. "¡Harry dijo que le ayudaste con la de Snape!"

"No por elección." Gruño Tom, una vez mas fulminando con la mirada a Harry, que sonrío.

"Quizás no, pero si le hiciste bromas a Fred y George durante el verano." Harry le respondió. Esto consiguió otra ronda de risas de su audiencia mientras Tom frunció el ceño.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta y todos se callaron. El golpe se repitió.

"Cambien lugares." Ordeno Tom, parándose para abrir la puerta. Harry y Seamus se sentaron uno a cada lado de Ginny mientras que Theodore tomo asiento al lado de Blaise. Los Slytherin se acomodaron mas derechos mientras que los Gryffindor se desordenaron un poco, Ginny se apoyo en Harry como antes había estado apoyada en Theodore. Tom asintió y abrió la puerta. "Severus. Esta es una sorpresa."

Snape miro en la habitación y se encontró con dos rostros curiosos, cuatro rostros que no querían demostrar que estaban curiosos y una cabeza de pelo negro que pretendía que él no existía. "Si hubiera sabido que estabas entreteniendo estudiantes, habría venido mas tarde." Le dijo al profesor de DCAO.

"Oh, creo que ellos ya estaban por irse." Tom respondió, dándoles a los estudiantes claramente una mirada que decía que debían marcharse.

"Pero no he terminado mi té." Harry respondió cuando los Slytherin, Seamus, y Ginny se pusieron de pie para irse.

"Harry…" Ginny frunció el ceño mirando al adolescente, que levanto una ceja mirándola.

"Te puedes llevar el té." Le ofreció Tom. _Harry, por favor._

Snape apretó sus labios ante el Gryffindor. "Potter se puede quedar." gruño, fulminado con la mirada al chico.

"Oh, por los pantalones de Merlin…" Tom se froto los ojos. "Severus, por favor, entra, Harry, que tu té permanezca en tu taza a menos que te lo estés tomando, a todos los demás, los veré mañana." suspiro, moviéndose para dejar entrar a Snape y salir a los estudiantes.

Ginny rodó sus ojos y le dijo al oído a Harry. "Problemático. Estas agotando al hombre. ¿Por favor compórtate?"

"Por supuesto." Sonrío Harry. "Dile a Ron que no me espere para gritarme por haberlo ignorado hoy, ¿quieres?"

"Esta bien, esta bien…" Ginny meneo su cabeza y siguió a los demás. "Buenas noches, Marcus."

"Buenas noches, Srta. Weasley." Tom respondió antes de cerrar la puerta. "Por favor toma asiento, Severus. ¿Quisieras una taza de té?"

"Dumbledore." Tosió Harry, lo que le gano una mirada molesta de Tom.

Snape levanto una ceja mirando al chico, que le estaba sonriendo inocentemente a su profesor, secretamente divertido. "¿Te estas burlando del Director, Potter?" pregunto en una voz neutra.

"Bien, no es mi culpa que Marcus suene como el cuando ofrece té." Respondió Harry.

Una leve sonrisa se poso en los labios de Snape al tomar asiento. "¿De verdad?"

"Por Merlín, creo que están bromeando entre ustedes. ¿Acaso el sol salio por el oeste? ¿Se congelo el infierno?" Tom dijo burlón, tomando asiento.

"Un mortífago usando un cliché Muggle." Dijo Harry, meneando la cabeza.

"Infierno no es solo un concepto Muggle, Sr. Potter." Le dijo Snape.

"¿Cuantos magos sangrepura hablan de estas cosas en conversaciones normales?" Harry dijo.

Snape meneo la cabeza. El adolescente tenía razón en eso.

"Infierno y té aparte, ¿necesitabas algo, Severus?" interrumpió Tom.

"Bien, parte de la razón por la que estoy aquí fue para buscar al Sr. Potter y darle una adecuada disculpa."

"El infierno si se ha congelado…" Harry susurro, asombrado.

"¿Que te hizo pensar que estaba aquí?" pregunto sospechoso Tom.

"El conocimiento de que la relación entre el Sr. Potter y la Srta. Weasley es nada mas que la de viejos amigos." Snape respondió de manera uniforme. "Mientras que la tuya y la del Sr. Potter es mas cercana que la de normales amigos."

Tom le dio a Harry una mirada. ¡_Te dije que tuvieras cuidado!_

_Lo siento._ Harry sonrío como disculpándose. Entonces algo se le ocurrió y miro rápidamente a Snape. "Por favor dígame que no le contó a Dumbledore." murmuro. Tom abrió los ojos, y el también miro al espía.

Snape levanto una ceja y miro al joven. "No le he dicho al Profesor Dumbledore nada concerniente a ustedes dos desde Halloween."

"¿Porque no?" pregunto Tom curioso mientras que Harry se sentaba a su lado. El Señor Oscuro permitió que Harry se acurrucara a su lado mientras miraba al mortífago.

"¿Dijiste que nuestro Lord no sabe que soy espía por el Sr. Potter?" pregunto a su vez Snape.

"Harry pidió que no dijera nada." Asintió Tom, apretando su brazo alrededor del joven.

Snape miro a Harry, los profundos ojos negros lo miraban curiosos. Harry se encogió de hombros ante la silenciosa pregunta. "No lo he odiado por años, Profesor. Respeto su trabajo, incluso mas ahora, y no permitiré que muera otra persona que no lo merece si es que puedo evitarlo." Su voz era suave y honesta, sorprendiendo al Maestro de Pociones.

"Te he sobreestimado." Admitió Snape antes de mirar a Tom. "No me gusta este juego que Dumbledore esta jugando y no me gusta que me controlen."

Tom elevo una ceja y miro a Snape. "Voldemort también controla sus tropas, como bien sabes."

"Pero no juegas con ellas." Murmuro Harry. "por lo menso no con sus seguidores. Quiero decir, sí, el usa la maldición Cruciatus en ellos si no esta feliz, pero no los mueve como si fueran piezas de ajedrez, enviando uno a morir para poder mover otro en maneras que puedan acercarse a sus enemigos o para mantener a otro vivo un día más. El tiende a hacer el trabajo el mismo, aunque solo sea porque no confía en nadie." El adolescente miro a sorprendidos ojos negros. "¿No es cierto?"

Snape miro a su compañero de trabajo. "¿Que le has estado enseñando? Suena como un Slytherin."

Harry frunció el ceño mientras que Tom sonrío. "Harry tiene la mente de un Slytherin y de un Gryffindor. El hará estúpidas cosas en el calor del momento, pero si tiene tiempo para pensar, él es realmente bastante astuto."

Snape miro nuevamente a Harry, entrecerrando sus ojos ligeramente. "Lo he notado." Dijo serio.

Harry sonrío. "Usted no fue al único que le hice una broma, si es que eso lo hace sentir mejor."

"¿Oh?"

"Marcus disfruto la cena como una mujer." Le dijo Harry, luego chillo cuando los dedos de ese hombre encontraron un lugar cosquilloso en el costado de Harry. Snape meneo la cabeza, escondiendo otra sonrisa divertida ante el atento del adolescente de escapar a su profesor. "¡Piedad! ¡Piedad! Ahh! ¡Ahí no!" grito Harry, riendo sin poder evitarlo.

"No le muestro piedad a los Gryffindor." Tom respondió, sonriendo.

_¡Tenemos una audiencia! _Harry apenas logro decir mentalmente.

_Oh, esta bien._ Tom dejo de hacerle cosquillas y se volvió a sentar al lado de Harry mientras él recuperaba el aliento.

"Imbecil." Exclamo Harry.

"Gracias." Tom sonrío antes de mirar nuevamente a Snape. "Si tu repentinamente dejaras de espiar para Dumbledore, él sabría que sucede algo."

"No he tenido mucho que reportar últimamente de todas formas." Le dijo Snape.

"No, supongo que no." Tom se rasco la cabeza. "Nuestro Lord ha estado indeciso sobre tu confiabilidad desde que volvió, como estas conciente. Es la mayor razón por la que me pidió solicitar el trabajo aquí cuando lo sugirieron los gemelos Weasley."

Snape asintió. Eso era lo que había pensado.

"Quizás…" Tom miro a Snape frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. "¿Una prueba?"

"¿Una prueba?" pregunto Snape, frunciendo el ceño.

"Si…" respondió Tom. "Para asegurarse."

"Marcus, solo dilo." le ordeno Harry.

Tom le sonrío brevemente al adolescente antes de mirar a Snape. "¿Tienes alguna información que no le hayas dicho a nuestro Lord?"

"Nada con lo que actualmente pueda ayudarlo." admitió Snape, mirando a Harry.

"Cuartel General." dijo Harry.

Tom frunció el ceño. "¿Que sucede con el cuartel general?"

"Dumbledore es el guardián secreto." explico Snape.

Tom suspiro. "Eso no seria algo que podría decir y que sea útil." Estuvo de acuerdo con tristeza, obviamente deseando que no fuera así.

Harry pincho a Tom. "Oh, detente."

El Señor Oscuro se sobo el brazo, sin darse cuenta mirando a Snape. "Se supone que habrá una redada mañana, en Bristol. Esta planeada para las seis."

_Pero, pensé que estaba planeada para las cinco y media…_

_Calla. Es una prueba. Quiero ver si nos detienen._

_Oh…_

"Ya…veo…" Snape estaba mirando a los dos magos sin demostrar ninguna emoción. "Si eso es todo, me retiro, e igual debería hacerlo el Sr. Potter."

_Creo que quiere hablar contigo a solas, amor._ Tom le dijo divertido al adolescente.

_Gran sorpresa._ Harry dijo antes de pararse. "Ya estoy cansado."

"Dice el que se quedo dormido esta mañana." Respondió Tom, levantándose para abrazar a Harry. "Duerme bien mocoso."

"No con los ronquidos de Ron, es imposible. ¿Estas seguro que no me puedo mudar contigo?"

"Probablemente yo ronco mas fuerte que el Sr. Weasley."

"_Nadie_ puede roncar mas fuerte que Ron." Dijo sonriendo Harry, cerrándole un ojo al Señor Oscuro. "Nos vemos mañana en clases."

Tom bufo y encamino a Harry hacia la puerta donde Snape los estaba esperando. "Estoy seguro que nos veremos al desayuno, Severus." Le dijo ligeramente al Maestro de Pociones mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Harry. Luego los echo a los dos y cerro la puerta.

"¿Asumo que quería hablar conmigo, Profesor?" pregunto Harry, mirando al hombre.

"Si. Te encaminare a tu sala común." Le dijo Snape. Harry asintió y comenzaron a caminar ante que Snape le preguntara. "¿Él te ha echo algo?"

"¿Quiere decir si se ha aprovechado de mi?" Harry rodó sus ojos. "No. Y no creo que lo consiguiera si lo intentara. Estoy seguro que ahora se tantos hechizos como usted."

"Dudo eso."

"Bueno, no tengo planeado probarlo." Harry se encogió de hombros. "No, Marcus es un perfecto caballero. Para un mortífago, quiero decir."

Snape meneo la cabeza. "¿Y sobre tu puesto en la guerra?"

"No creo que el pueda cambiar mi estatus del Niño-Que-Nunca-Se-Muere, Profesor. Ni siquiera Voldie puede cambiar eso." Respondió seriamente el adolescente.

Snape miro al chico sorprendido. "¿En serio?"

Harry hizo una mueca. "Profesor Snape, nunca pedí ser parte de esta guerra. Nunca desee fama o fortuna o ninguna de esas cosas. Seriamente, preferiría ser Neville Longbottom en vez de Harry Potter la mayor parte del tiempo."

"Eso es comprensible." Accedió Snape, sorprendiendo a Harry. "¿Que pasa con sus puntos de vista?"

"En realidad, nunca he escogido un lado en esta guerra. Peleo para seguir con vida, y para proteger a aquellos que me protegen o son mis amigos. Es como vivo. He visto lo malo del mundo Muggle y del mundo mágico. Pero también he visto lo bueno. Y debo decirle, que al final todos somos humanos. No estoy de acuerdo con los puntos de vista de Voldie sobre los sangrepura, pero, al igual que usted, no me gustan las manipulaciones de Dumbledore." Harry se detuvo cuando estuvieron a la vista del retrato de la Dama Gorda y miro en sorprendidos ojos negros.

"Si me dieran la opcion de unirme a Voldemort y quedarme con Marcus, no puedo decir que no la aceptaría. Pero, pero si ese curso de acción trae tantas muertes como las que hemos experimentado desde que el volvió, o como antes de su llamada muerte, quizás me quede con Dumbledore." El adolescente se encogió de hombros. "El futuro todavía es muy incierto. Debemos esperar y ver." Entonces se dirigió a la Señora Gorda. "Dorado. Buenas noches, Profesor Snape."

Snape se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a sus mazmorras para pensar sobre su conversación


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

"¿Harry?"

El chico pelinegro se giro a mirar a quienes antes había considerado como sus mejores amigos. "¿Si?"

"Me estaba preguntando si podíamos hablar contigo." murmuro Hermione, haciéndole un gesto hacia el dormitorio de chicos.

Harry se encogió de hombros, no viendo porque no. Neville y Dean se habían ido a casa por las vacaciones de navidad, Seamus estaba en el pueblo con Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Ginny, y Theodore. Harry no había ido porque no tenia nada más que comprar, excepto por una cosa, y dudaba que la encontrara en Hogsmeade.

"Perfecto." Hermione le agarro un brazo y casi arrastro al Gryffindor de ojos verdes hasta su dormitorio, Ron los siguió de mala gana. El no había superado la _relación_ de Harry Ginny y estaba constantemente sacándoselo en cara.

Harry se sentó en su cama y Ron cerro la puerta con firmeza tras ellos y lanzo un hechizo Silenciador.

Hermione le sonrío nerviosamente a Harry cuando Ron se paro al lado de ella. "Tenemos…noticias para ti…"

Harry levanto una ceja y miro a sus amigos. "Ustedes volvieron y ahora quieren casarse." Dijo sin rodeos.

Hermione se puso colorada mientras que Ron simplemente lo miro fríamente, que hizo que Harry creyera que Hermione había puesto un Hechizo Silencioso en el pelirrojo. "Bueno, no es tan simple…" murmuro la chica.

"Que pena."

Ron lo fulmino con la mirada. "Bueno, ¿recuerdas que Ron me llevo a Hogsmeade por mi cumpleaños?"

"Vagamente…" Harry asintió. El no había podido ir porque tenia detención con Snape, y toda la Casa le había dado una fiesta a la Premio Anual a la semana siguiente.

"Bueno, como que nos emborrachamos…" la voz de Hermione se perdió y volvió a ponerse colorada.

Harry se quedo helado, dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía. Sus ojos buscaron a Ron y se puso de pie lentamente. "Herm, ¿Que sucedió?"

"Bueno, las cosas se salieron un poco de control…yahoraestoyembarazada."

Ojos esmeraldas miraron peligrosamente al pelirrojo. "Él de las grandes virtudes, que mueve cielo y tierra para que ni siquiera piense en _sexo_ cerca de su preciosa hermana, ¿embaraza a su exnovia en su cumpleaños?" la voz de Harry era suave y letal.

Ron palideció y se escondió tras Hermione.

"Harry, no es tan malo…"

Harry miro a su amiga, sus ojos suavizándose un poco. "Herm, te quiero mucho, pero te sugiero que me dejes aclararle un par de cosas al pequeño Ronnie."

Hermione se detuvo. "No lo hechices."

El mago apretó los labios con fuerza. "Nada permanente, que afecte su vida, o hechizos inapropiados o vergonzosos, especialmente hechizos que puedan dejar entrever mi motivación." Le respondió.

Hermione suspiro y se hizo aun lado, dejando a Ron frente a la mirada homicida de Harry. "Querido Ronald, ¿Qué tienes que decir? Finite Incantantum." Harry pregunto con voz dulce.

"¿Ayuda?" chillo Ron.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, ¡ERES UN TOTAL Y COMPLETO IDIOTA! ¿QUE DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO? ¿ACASO NO TIENES CEREBRO? ¿O SENTIDO COMUN? ¿ACASO NADA MELLA TU DURO CRANEO? ¿NADA? DESPUES DE TODAS LAS VECES QUE FUISTE TRAS DE MI POR GINNY VAS Y DEJAS EMBARAZADA A HERMIONE, ¡DE TODAS LAS MALDITAS CHICAS EN HOGWARTS! ¡DEBERIA ASESINARTE!"

Harry miro, triunfante, como Ron fue reducido aun desastre de gemidos en el piso del dormitorio. Hermione se veía impresionada. Harry no había gritado tanto y de esta manera, ni siquiera a Salazar, y se deleito en el sentimiento cuando se agacho para estar a la misma altura que Ron, la varita apuntada entre los ojos del pelirrojo. Su voz, cuando hablo nuevamente, era un suave murmullo, pero asustaba igual que sus gritos.

"Dejemos esto claro, Weasley. Si me entero que estas molestando a Herm con este estúpido enamoramiento tuyo después que mas encima la dejaste embarazada, lo que te haré será para mi como caminar por el parque."

Ron asintió aturdido y la sonrisa de Harry se congelo aun más.

Tom sonrío a través de la mesa a Severus Snape. "¿Lo encontraste, entonces?"

"No fue tan fácil, Marcus." Severus frunció el ceño y le paso un trozo de papel con una dirección escrita. "Ahora, por favor dime porque quieres la dirección del Sr. Potter con tantas ansias."

"Tengo algunas cosas que…discutir…con los familiares de Harry." El Señor Oscuro guardo la dirección en el bolsillo.

"¿En serio?" El tono de Severus estaba cargado de incredulidad.

"Siii…" los ojos verde azulados del hombre mayor eran fríos y estaban acompañados de una media sonrisa.

"¿Que tienes planeado, Marcus?" gruño Severus, cansado del juego del hombre.

Tom se encogió de hombros, su rostro repentinamente sin emoción. "De verdad tu crees que Harry llevo una vida privilegiada con su familiares, ¿no es así?" curiosidad intercalo sus palabras.

El rostro de Severus se retorció horriblemente. "Por supuesto que si." Bufo el hombre. "El maldito Niño-Que-Viv-"

"No."

"¿Disculpa?"

Tom meneo la cabeza. "Severus, tu conoces muy bien a Harry ahora como para caer en tus viejos prejuicios."

Severus frunció el ceño, pero tenia que admitir que el mortífago enfrente de él tenía un punto. Durante las dos ultimas semana y media había llegado a conocer mejor al mocoso Potter, el no se encontró con un estúpido, bullicioso y arrogante chico Gryffindor igual que su padre sino con un joven tranquilo, inteligente educado, casi Slytherin. De hecho, la joven Srta. Weasley también había mostrado un lado Slytherin que había dejado callado al Maestro de pociones más de una vez.

"Tu padre fue abusivo, ¿Si mal no recuerdo? ¿Los odiaba a ti y a tu madre?" la voz del profesor de DCAO era sorprendentemente suave.

Severus asintió con la cabeza, aturdido. "Él bebía mucho." Fue su susurrada respuesta.

"Tú y Harry no son tan diferentes, pero, su tío no bebe, y tú no tuviste un matón como primo." Los ojos azul verdosos del hombre se enfriaron.

Severus apretó sus labios. "¿Es así?"

El hombre mayor se puso de pies lentamente, repentinamente luciendo viejo y cansado, una vista que Severus jamás había visto. "Severus, somos Slytherin, y te he dicho que Harry es casi uno. Una mascara es una cosa simple para nosotros. Una mascara que nos cubre a nosotros y nos deja a mostrar a otra persona. Harry tiene un nombre para el cual vivir. Ese joven aprendió a salvar al mundo y a enfrentar la muerte, solo, a los once años." Ojos azul verdoso brillaron enojados, pero Severus noto que no era dirigido a el, sino a si mismo.

"Pero, tu sabes esto." Una sonrisa triste. "Todos lo saben. El-Niño-Que-Vivió. Él odia ese nombre. Se odia a si mismo." El mago mayor miro al otro hombre que estaba con el en la habitación. "Harry no busca venganza, solo deja las cosas como están. Yo planeo mostrarle a ese bastardo de su primo porque soy un mortífago y no un amante de los Muggle." Su voz era mortífera, causando que un escalofrío recorriera al Maestro de pociones. "Planeo en hacer que los Dursley deseen jamás haber mirado de mala manera a Harry Potter."

Cuando Severus miro los ojos del hombre, se encontró mirando, no ojos azul verdoso, sino ojos rojos y ahojo un grito. Por Merlín…su mente se congelo cuando se dio cuenta lo jodido que se encontraba el lado de la Luz.

"Te quedaste con la boca abierta, Severus." Tom sonaba divertido, la furia se había ido en un parpadeo. Severus recordó, repentinamente, porque todos pensaban que este hombre estaba loco.

El Maestro de Pociones inclino la cabeza. "Mi Lord, nadie en su sano juicio creería que usted es un amante de los Muggle." murmuro.

El Señor Oscuro se deslizo alrededor de la mesa que estaba entre él y Severus y levanto la cabeza del hombre con un dedo, ojos verde azulados entrecerrados peligrosamente. "No hagas que mi confianza en ti cambie por tus falsedades, Severus Snape. Vivirás para lamentarlo, aunque no por mucho."

"Mi Lord, perdóneme, pero no soy un tonto. Vi claramente cuando la Luz perdió. Mi alianza esta con usted."

Tom asintió una vez, cortante, antes de soltar al joven y regreso rápidamente a su silla, un aire de calma nuevamente a su alrededor. "Buena elección."

Severus se detuvo a pensar antes de volver a tentar su suerte. "Mi Lord, ¿esta conciente de que Pot-Harry no quiere un montón de muertes?"

El Señor Oscuro suspiro, cerrando sus ojos. "Lo estoy."

"¿Y?"

Humor inundo los ojos verde azulados y Tom miro a su seguidor. "¿Estas preocupado por la mente de Harry, Severus? Eso es una sorpresa."

Severus apretó los labios. "Él es mi estudiante, mi Lord. Mientras este en la escuela, estoy obligado a cuidarlo."

"Humph. Una primera vez para todo, supongo. Y por lo que planeo hacer con la petición de Harry sobre los asesinatos sin sentido, planeo acomodarlo lo mejor que pueda. Si Dumbledore presiona mas sobre esto, Harry tendrá que poner sus deseos sobre muertes a un lado si planea ver el fin de todo esto."

Severus suspiro, asintiendo. Él dudaba que Dumbledore se rindiera con tanta gente todavía apoyándolo. Y una idea se le ocurrió. "Mi Lord, se que tiene a algunos de los Gryffindor bajo sus alas, ¿no seria beneficioso agregar aun mas partidarios de esa casa y también de otras casas? Especialmente a los padres."

"Ha habido problemas con eso." Los ojos del Señor Oscuro brillaron con humor siniestro. "Ya que los demás profesores no confían en mi."

"Veré que puedo hacer." murmuro Severus.

"Perfecto."

"Tú jamás vas a controlar tu temperamento, ¿no es así, Harry?" Hermione sonrío cuando Harry cerró la puerta frente al gran tomate que estaba al medio del dormitorio de los chicos.

"No. Te da mucha diversión esto para que yo deje de hacerlo repentinamente." Harry dijo sonriendo.

Hermione río. "¡Oh, definitivamente extrañaba andar contigo!"

Harry se dio cuenta, aturdido, de que Hermione no estaba sola en esos sentimientos. "Si. Yo también te he extrañado." Dijo tragando con dificultad.

Hermione pasó un brazo sobre su hombro y lo dejo ahí. "¿Camina conmigo hasta la enfermería?"

Harry la miro con fuerza. "¿Estas bien?"

La sonrisa de la chica era reaseguradora. "Si. Madame Pomfrey solo quiere chequearme regularmente para ver de inmediato si se presenta algún problema."

Harry asintió "Por supuesto." Él paso un brazo por su cintura protectoramente. "Y esperemos que Ginny no nos vea." Añadió cerrándole un ojo, bajando las escaleras con ella.

Hermione rodó sus ojos. "Ustedes no están juntos, y lo sabes. Ginny esta saliendo con ese ardiente Slytherin de cabello castaño."

Harry río. "Tú, Hermione Granger, ¡eres demasiado rápida para mi!"

"No, no en realidad. Solo los vi besándose una noche mientras tú mirabas con una sonrisa de felicidad. Casi creí que estaban los tres juntos, pero después me di cuenta…" La joven se silencio repetidamente.

Harry miro alrededor cuando se detuvieron a mitad de un pasillo. "¿Que?"

Hermione le dio a Harry una mirada fulminante. "Lo que me recuerda, ¿Que estas haciendo saliendo con el Profesor Brutùs?"

Harry palideció. "Oh, si, eso…"

"Si, Harry. Eso."

"¡No le puedes decir a nadie! ¡Él se meterá en problemas!" Harry rogó de inmediato.

Hermione suspiro. "¿Acaso has visto que Dumbledore lo haya echado de la escuela? No le voy a decir a ninguna maldita persona que te gusta un profesor."

"Gracias, Herm."

"¡Sin embargo!"

"Mierda…"

Hermione le sonrío cariñosamente al joven que la tenia abrazada protectivamente. "Me estaba preguntando, ¿porque los demás profesores no confían en el?"

Harry suspiro. "Te vas a espantar, estoy seguro de eso."

"Harry, a estas alturas, Nada que me digas tiene posibilidad de espantarme."

Harry sonrío brevemente antes que su rostro se pusiera serio y la observo con el rabillo del ojo, no deteniendo su paso a la enfermería. "Es un Mortífago. Un mortífago de los favoritos."

Hermione le dijo. "Eso explica porque los Slytherin de repente son tan amigos tuyos."

Harry asintió, aliviado de que ella no le estuviera haciendo un escándalo. Por supuesto, se recordó a si mismo, Herm no es el tipo de persona que hace escándalos. Ella razona todo primero.

"¿El consiguió que Voldemort te dejara tranquilo?" pregunto Hermione.

Típicamente Herm sabría hacer las preguntas justas. Harry se estremeció mentalmente. "Es complicado."

Hermione forzó a que se detuvieran en el medio del pasillo y se alejo un poco para poder mirar directamente a los ojos de Harry, lanzando un hechizo silenciador al mismo tiempo. Una vez que el hechizo estuvo funcionando, Hermione hablo, con voz suave. "Harry, ¿juraste lealtad a Voldemort?"

"No." Harry respondió honestamente. "Pero tampoco estoy seguro de Dumbledore."

"Harry…" Exasperación.

"Hermione, espera. Dame una oportunidad de explicar, ¿okay?" rogó Harry. Hermione se detuvo a pensar un breve momento antes de asentir para que continuara. "No quiero una guerra. No quiero muertes sin sentido. Tú sabes esto. Mientras mas tiempo peleemos, Habrá mas muertes. Yo quiero paz. Todos quieren paz, incluso Voldemort. Estoy cansado de jugar este largo partido de ajedrez de Dumbledore. Si tengo que cambiar de bando para conseguir la paz, que así sea."

"¿Te aliarias con un hombre que te quiere muerto?" Hermione pregunto incrédula.

"El no lo quiere. Ya no. llegamos a una especie de…tregua, por así decir, durante el verano. Ginny me forzó a admitir que me gustaba Marcus y a Marcus admitir que yo le gustaba. Voldemort no quería perder a su hombre mas importante y tuvo que hacer unos cuantos tratos."

"Eso es bonito para ti, Harry." La voz de Hermione era como hielo.

Harry frunció el ceño repentinamente. "Hermione Granger, si tu crees por un maldito segundo que daré un paso atrás y permitiré que Voldemort mate a cada Muggle o nacidomuggle que hay, tendremos que pedirle a Madame Pomfrey que te revise la cabeza también. ¿Acaso no dije que no quería muertes sin sentido? Voldemort esta conciente de lo lejos que lo dejare ir antes de comenzar a pelear nuevamente."

"Harry, ¿Quien es Marcus Brutùs?" Hermione pregunto repentinamente.

Harry cerró con fuerza la boca y la fulmino con la mirada.

Repentinamente, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron y dejo escapar una pequeña exclamación, palideciendo con rapidez.

Harry se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con un furioso Tom Riddle. El hechizo silenciador parpadeo y murió al mismo tiempo que Hermione agarro el hombro de Harry por apoyo. Harry puso su mano sobre la de ella y le dio al Señor Oscuro de ojos rojos una mirada enojada. "Deja de asustarla."

"Deja de asustarla." Tom se burlo enojado.

"Tom." La voz de Harry salio como un gruñido.

El Señor Oscuro se congelo y miro a los ojos verdes llanamente. ¡Tú estabas casi en pánico, Harry!

"¡No necesito tu ayuda!" respondió el chico, enojado. "¡Yo puedo cuidar de mi mismo!" él miro a Hermione, que estaba temblando, y se obligo a calmarse. "Vamos. Antes que te desmayes."

"Solo necesito sentarme…" murmuro ella, con los ojos aun en el Señor Oscuro.

"Ignora a Tom. Él solo esta siendo demasiado sobreprotector." Harry dijo fríamente, forzándola a caminar y seguir en dirección de la enfermería, apoyándose en el.

Tom frunció el ceño y siguió a los dos chicos de séptimo a prudente distancia, sabiendo que Harry sabía que estaba allí y lo ignoraba. Él gentilmente toco la mente de Harry. ¿Que es lo que le sucede?

Un cansado suspiro vino del joven Gryffindor. Ron la dejo embarazada hace unos meses

¿Este es el mismo Ron que los molesta a ti a y a Gin constantemente sobre no tener sexo? ¿Quien te dejaba mal a cada oportunidad? ¿Que se supone es tu mejor amigo? ¿Ese Ron?

El mismo, si.

Por Merlín. Si no le hubiera prometido a Gin que no asesinaría a su familia, estrangularía a ese chico

Harry soltó una carcajada sin humor.

"¿Harry?" Hermione murmuro suavemente.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si." Ella se detuvo. "¿Estaban hablando los dos?"

"¿Hm? Si. Estaba comentando que mataría a Ron sino le hubiera prometido a Ginny que no lo haría."

"¿Ginny esta en todo esto…?"

"Esa chica es una mocosa astuta." Accedió Tom, comenzando a caminar con ellos al otro lado de Harry. Hermione dejo escapar un grito de asombro y se apego a Harry, pero continúo caminando, solo porque tenía que hacerlo.

"No te lastimare, Granger. Harry no me dejaría."

"Por supuesto que no. Herm es familia." Respondió Harry.

"Para un chico que no quiere a la única familia que tiene viva, de seguro tienes una familia extendida numerosa." El Señor Oscuro bufo, mirando hacia adelante.

"Eso dice el Huérfano con una familia de mortífagos." Harry murmuro para que solo Hermione pudiera oír.

La jovencita sonrío y miro al hombre que caminaba con ellos. Sus ojos nuevamente eran verde azulados, su cabello de un ligero tono castaño. Su piel era clara, pero no mortalmente pálida, era como Harry lo había descrito del diario de Riddle de segundo año. Su contextura era alta y delgada, músculos ondulando bajo la suave tunica. Ella nuca lo había mirado realmente, no había tenido razones para hacerlo. Él lucia bastante bien, y no como un hombre que andaba por los setenta años.

Los ojos azul verdoso miraron los ojos cafés cuando sintieron su mirada y Hermione desvío la mirada, ruborizándose levemente. Harry rodó sus ojos ante los dos.

"Llegamos." Tom abrió la puerta de la enfermería para ambos.

"¡Srta. Granger! ¡Sr. Potter! ¿Que sucedió?" grito Madame Pomfrey, apurándose, no viendo al profesor.

"Marcus le dio un susto a Herm cuando veníamos a su control con usted." Explico Harry, ayudando a una agotada Hermione a subir a una de las camas.

Madame Pomfrey reto al profesor al notarlo allí. "Un poco mas de precaución, Profesor Brutùs. Pensé que solo el Profesor Snape acechaba a los estudiantes para luego darles un ataque al corazón."

Tom dejo caer su mirada al piso y se veía seriamente arrepentido, una señal que saco una leve risa a Hermione y una gran sonrisa de Harry.

"Él es humano, igual que tú y yo." Harry murmuro en el oído de Hermione.

Hermione asintió. Esta es una situación muy extraña…

"Muy bien." Madame Pomfrey regreso su atención a Hermione. "Normalmente el Sr. Weasley la acompaña…" ella pareció darse cuenta repentinamente.

"Ron esta un poco ocupado en estos momentos." Gruño Harry, rabia iluminado sus ojos. El sintió una furia similar del Señor Oscuro, pero la expresión de Tom era mucho mejor controlada.

"¿Ocupado?" Madame Pomfrey pregunto incrédula. "¿Que le hiciste, colgarlo desnudo en el Gran Comedor?"

"Quizás la próxima semana." Harry respondió seriamente. "Hoy, él esta aprendiendo que se siente ser un tomate."

"Un tomate sordo. Harry grito hasta que casi se le cayeron los oídos." Hermione termino de contar muy animada, un brillo travieso en sus ojos al mirar a su amigo. "¿De verdad lo colgarías desnudo en el Gran Comedor?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "A Dumbledore le daría un ataque. De nuevo."

Madame Pomfrey meneo la cabeza. Ella estaba de acuerdo con la mayoría de la población de Hogwarts que creía que Harry debió ser expulsado después de la broma que realizo en el profesor de Pociones. Desde entonces, él se había vengado de algunos estudiantes con los que había tenido problemas, nada tan serio como lo del profesor, pero cada uno probablemente merecedor de una expulsión le había ganado nada mas que una charla de Dumbledore, a la que Harry no escuchaba, ya que no se molestaba en discutir con el viejo.

"El día que Albus Dumbledore reciba una de tus bromas silenciosamente será el día que me comeré un dulce de limón." gruño Tom.

"Marcus, el día que el hombre me expulse, danzare en el techo del castillo desnudo." Respondió Harry.

"Estoy seguro de que algo se me puede ocurrir."

"Menos mal que no haces bromas."

Hermione dejo escapar una risita mientras que Madame Pomfrey suspiro. "Ustedes dos…"

"¿Quien dijo algo de broma?" Tom le pregunto a su estudiante mientras Hermione se doblo hacia delante riendo.

"Las bromas no están permitidas en la escuela, Marcus."

"¿De verdad crees que me despedirá por algo tan sin importancia como eso?"

"Tendría que decir que si."

"¿Aunque significara contratara a los gemelos Weasley para tomar mi lugar?"

"Yo creo que al único que no contrataría seria a Voldie, en realidad."

Eso, por supuesto, dejo a Hermione riendo a carcajadas, Madame Pomfrey los fulmino con la mirada por hacer su trabajo más difícil, y Tom sonrío.

"¿Voldemort, enseñando Defensa contra las artes oscuras? No puedo creerlo."

"Oh, yo si." Harry pretendió que tenía una varita en su mano y se dirigió a Marcus, disfrazando su rostro con una mascara de furia. "¡Esa respuesta es incorrecta! ¡Crucio!"

Tom se retorció burlándose como si estuviera en dolor.

"¡Fuera! ¡Los dos!" ordeno Pomfrey, tratando de no sonreír. Hermione estaba riendo a carcajadas sin poder parar, agarrándose los costados con fuerza cuando la enfermera los obligo a salir de la habitación.

¿Funciono?

¿Funciono que cosa? Harry miro a Tom mientras se apoyaba en la pared de fuera de la enfermería.

¿Hacer que ella confiara en mí?

Estas corrompiendo más Gryffindor a propósito. Harry dijo con suavidad.

Y a ti no te importa.

Nunca dije que me importara.

Hubo una larga pausa en que ambos estuvieron sumidos en sus pensamientos.

¿Deberé decirle a Severus que descargue todo en Weasley y que deje tranquila a Granger?

Por favor.

Claro.

Que estabas haciendo antes.

Hablando con Severus.

¿Sobre?

No mucho.

Tom…

Aunque, perdí mi temperamento…

Por favor dime que no lanzaste una imperdonable en la escuela…

No, no lo hice. Aunque ahora Severus sabe quien soy en realidad.

Devi haberte apostado dinero en eso.

¿Que? ¿Adivinar cuanto se demorarían los demás en darse cuanta?

Claro.

Bueno, es más fácil para las personas que tienen que lidiar conmigo constantemente.

Es incluso más fácil cuando pierdes el control de ese Glamour y brillan tus ojos rojos.

No es mi culpa que nadie mas tenga ojos rojos.

Tom, amor, nadie más quiere ojos como los tuyos. Son espeluznantes.

A ti no parece importante. La voz de Tom era divertida mientras miraba al Gryffindor que estaba su lado ávidamente.

Detente.

Lo siento. Ojos verde azulados miraron la pared antes de posarse en su rostro. Antes, no fue mi intención hacerte enojar. Es que solo… lo siento.

Especialmente cuando Gin no esta alrededor para salvarme. Harry respondió, divertido.

Especialmente entonces, si. Tom se detuvo brevemente antes de continuar. Tú estas bien cuando estas enojado, es cuando estas asustado o preocupado que comienzas a entrar en pánico. Y cuando entras en pánico, tienes la posibilidad de una recaída.

Harry miro al serio rostro sorprendido. Tú suenas como si lo supieras.

Lo se.

Harry recordó, repentinamente, que Tom había asistido a un orfanato Muggle. Durante la segunda Guerra mundial. El suprimió un escalofrío y se acerco a Tom.

Un reconfortante brazo se deslizo sobre los hombros de Harry y lo acerco aun más. Voy a protegerte. Lo juro.

¿Y a mis amigos?

Por supuesto.

¿Incluso a mis amigos nacidos Muggle?

Tom no dudo. A cada uno de ellos, sin importar su sangre o color de piel o cualquier otra razón.

Harry no pudo evitar creerle.


	26. Chapter 26

.

Capitulo 26

"Estoy oficialmente confundida." Anuncio Ginny, parándose en la puerta para mirar a la gente que ya se encontraba en la habitación de Tom.

Harry le hizo una seña desde donde estaba sentado en el regazo de Tom, pese a la molestia del Señor Oscuro. "¡Entren! ¡Y sean educados con Herm, tambien!"

"¿Educados, Harry?" pregunto Draco, dándole a la chica de cabello castaño una mirada fulminante, que ella le devolvió.

Harry gruño y escondió el rostro en las manos. "Estoy rodeado de idiotas. Tom, ayuda."

Ginny fue la primera en darse cuenta del desliz. "¡Espera!" con ojos bien abiertos, miro entre su compañera Gryffindor y el joven en el regazo de Tom. "¿Ella sabe y Dumbledore no ha venido todavía a matarnos a todos?"

"¿Acaso Harry no les dijo que fueran educados?" Tom pregunto suavemente. "No creo que sea educado mirar así, especialmente con la boca abierta."

Se oyó el sonido de varias bocas cerrándose y luego el grupo de Slytherin y Gryffindor tomaron asiento en sus propios sillones y sillas, lejos de Hermione.

Harry le dio a Hermione una mirada suplicante. La chica rodó los ojos pero asintió con la cabeza.

"Sean educados con Herm o les haré bromas a todos ustedes." Harry les informo a sus amigos con fingida seriedad.

Blaise pretendió lucir bien horrorizado. "¿Porque yo haría algo como eso?"

"Porque no es educado atacar a una mujer embarazada." Vino la suave respuesta de Tom que miro a Harry.

"¿Embarazada?" todos los ojos se posaron en Hermione, que se sonrojo profundamente y agacho la cabeza, mentalmente haciendo una lista de las cosas horribles que le haría al Señor Oscuro por dar la noticia así.

"Incluso si ella es nacida muggle..." Tom añadió casi pensativamente. El grito que siguió les dejo claro a todos que Harry lo había golpeado por el comentario, probablemente con un codazo en el estomago.

"Hermione, ¿como?" Ginny le pregunto a la chica mayor con suavidad, preocupada.

Hermione miro a Harry suplicante y el joven de ojos verdes forzó la atención de vuelta a si mismo. "Fue Ron. Cuando la llevo a salir por su cumpleaños. El idiota la emborracho." Ojos Esmeralda brillaban furiosamente cuando hablo el adolescente.

"Le voy a decir a Ron un par de palabras." declaro Seamus, poniéndose de pie pese a las protestas de Blaise.

"No te preocupes por eso." Hermione hablo con frialdad. "Harry lo volvió un tomate hace un par de horas."

El grupo de estudiantes miro a Harry sorprendidos. Draco sonrío ampliamente. "Weasley el Tomate. Suena bien."

"Claro." La atención regreso a Harry. "Draco, asegúrate de que el resto de tu Casa sepa que Hermione esta bajo mi protección cuando regresen. ¿Asegúrense de que se extienda la palabra a los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff también?"

"Si, Madre." Respondió Draco, rodando los ojos.

"¿Estar bajo tu protección es algo especial?" Hermione le pregunto a su amigo.

"Le ordene a mis seguidores que le dijeran a sus hijos que se comportaran bien alrededor de Harry." Respondió Tom.

"No es como que las bromas de Harry no sean suficiente." Theodore les recordó sabiamente.

"Nadie quiere estar en su lado malo." Accedió Pansy.

"¿Acaso no me siento ahora especial?" el Gryffindor de cabello negro dijo burlón.

"Harry, amor, tú eres extremadamente especial." Bufo Tom, abrazando aun más al adolescente. Harry sonrío entre los silbidos de los Slytherins, Ginny, y Seamus. Hermione sonrío, divertida con sus travesuras.

Este grupo era bastante más diferente de lo que ella esperaba. Se admitió a si misma.

Alguien toco a la puerta.

"¿Saben lo molesto que es esto?" Ginny se quejo cuando el grupo se reacomodo, pese a la sorpresa de Hermione.

"Tiene que haber algún hechizo que nos diga quien esta al otro lado de la puerta antes de que nos movamos." Harry estuvo de acuerdo, sentándose entre Hermione y Ginny en el sillón. Seamus le saco la lengua a sus amigos Gryffindor y se acurruco al lado de Blaise. Los dos chicos le habían contado de su relación a toda la escuela antes de que los demás se fueran de vacaciones de navidad, así que no había problema de que se sentaran juntos.

"Los odio a los dos." Theodore le informo a los chicos, sentándose al otro lado de Blaise.

"¿Porque todos hicieron esto?" Hermione pregunto mientras Tom hizo su camino, lentamente, a la puerta, ignorando el incesante golpeteo.

"Apariencias. No sabemos quien esta a la puerta. Si es, digamos, Dumbledore, estaríamos jodidos por estar sentados como lo estábamos." Harry le explico suavemente cuando Tom llego a la puerta.

"Silencio." Ordeno el Señor Oscuro antes de abrir la puerta.

Severus Snape empujo y entro en la habitación, su piel más pálida de lo usual. Tom cerro la puerta de golpe en shock, lanzando protecciones mientras que Harry salto del sillón para pasarle al Maestro de Pociones un té calmante. Los demás estudiantes observaron, sorprendidos.

"Comienza a hablar." Tom le ordeno una vez que Harry le pasó el té.

"Dumbledore le ordeno a algunos Aurores que vinieran a revisar tus habitaciones." Explico Severus. "Creo que esta tratando de deshacerse de ti lo mejor que puede."

"¿Él sospecha algo?" Harry pregunto, curioso. Los demás estudiantes miraron en silencio, Hermione abrió los ojos asombrada.

"Él noto una información desaparecida." Respondió Severus, mirando a Tom significativamente.

La Mirada del Señor Oscuro se ensombreció. "Maldito." Sus ojos se posaron en los demás estudiantes. "Les sugiero que se retiren. Harry, llévate tus libros. Pídele a Slytherin que los cuide, si es necesario."

"Esta bien." El joven entro en el dormitorio de Tom y agarro todas sus cosas ilegales que le había pedido al Señor Oscuro que le cuidara. Era un baúl, así que lo encogió y lo guardo en un bolsillo antes de regresar a la sala. "Listo." Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al Señor Oscuro.

Los ojos de Tom recorrieron el grupo de estudiantes, que se veían listos para irse, y luego a Severus. "Severus, tú querrás marcharte también. Si el cree que me advertiste..."

"Cierto." El Maestro de Pociones se puso de pie con una mirada cansada, ojos negros fijándose en Hermione y frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Profesor?" Harry pregunto con suavidad, haciendo que la atención volviera a él. "¿Quizás usted podría ayudarme con esa poción que estábamos viendo en la ultima clase?"

Los Slytherins se dieron cuenta rápidamente. "Harry no era el único teniendo problemas." Draco dijo con suavidad. "Creo que todos podríamos usar ayuda."

"Y no seria malo que Ginny practicara adelantada." Hermione murmuro, captando el truco.

"¿En realidad?" Severus asintió y les indico la puerta.

Cuando el grupo comenzó a salir, Harry le dio a Tom un rápido abrazo. ::Ten cuidado, Tom. Dumbledore es muy astuto .:: siseo en advertencia, haciendo que el Señor Oscuro sonriera levemente.

"Tú ten cuidado." Tom respondió antes de empujarlo por la puerta. _Llévalos por el otro camino_.

_Yo también te amo_. Harry río mentalmente y le hizo señas al grupo para que lo siguieran a través de un tapete.

"Nadie conoce esta escuela como nuestro Harry." Draco murmuro apreciativamente.

"Creo que tendrías que pelear con el Señor Oscuro antes de poder decir que el Sr. Potter te pertenece, Sr. Malfoy, aunque sea en parte." Severus le dijo.

"¿No odias cuando tiene la razón?" Harry molesto al rubio mientras llegaban a las oficinas de Severus en las mazmorras.

"Piérdete, Potter." Draco respondió. Todos los estudiantes rieron mientras Severus abría su oficina y dejaba entra a todos.

"¿Puedo preguntar porque la Srta. Granger se ha unido a nuestra pequeña fiesta?" pregunto el Maestro de Pociones, cerrando la puerta tras el.

Harry miro a Hermione por permiso para decirle al profesor su secreto, pero la adolescente se encogió de hombros. Harry le frunció el ceño a ella antes de mirar a Severus. "Parece que Ron la dejo embarazada hace un tiempo. Después perdí la paciencia con Ron, lo convertí en un tomate, después ayude a Hermione a ir a al enfermaría para su chequeo diario. En camino hacia allá, nos metimos en una discusión sobre Tom y el se apareció para ver porque yo estaba molesto." El adolescente se encogió de hombros.

"¡Esa es la segunda vez que se te escapa!" grito Ginny, molesta.

Harry parpadeo un par de veces mientras que los demás estudiantes aguantaban su risa y Severus trataba de no sonreír. "Uhm, Gin, normalmente se lo que estoy haciendo. Herm ya sabe, así que debes asumir que Snape también sabe, ¿o no?"

"Harry, el Profesor Snape no sabía la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos." Theodore le recordó razonablemente.

"Oigan, no es mi culpa que ustedes estén atrasados en todo."

"Estas buscando que te hechicen." gruño Ginny.

"La mejor broma es la que menos esperas." Respondió Harry.

Severus rodó sus ojos ante los dos. "Esto es muy adorable. Sin embargo, tengo muchos trabajos que corregir. Ustedes pueden ayudarme, o sufrir con Dumbledore."

"Bueno, yo ayudare." Draco inmediatamente se ofreció.

"Yo también." Accedió Theodore mientras Blaise y Pansy asintieron.

Hermione suspiro. "Si usted me lo permite Profesor..."

Severus movió su mano a la pila de papeles y se dividieron en varias pilas en varios escritorios. "Entonces, vamos." Los cinco se dirigieron a los escritorios y el miro a Harry, Ginny, y Seamus. "¿Y ustedes tres?"

"Seam puede ayudarme." Blaise le dijo a su novio. Seamus camino hacia el con un suspiro de alivio.

Severus miro a los otros dos. "¿Bien?"

"Señor, yo si necesito ayuda con algunas pociones de sus clases..." Ginny murmuro.

Harry frunció el ceño mirando al Maestro de Pociones. "Ayúdela." Le sugirió. "Tom y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que necesita ser mas amable hacia los miembros de nuestro pequeño grupo. Dándole a los demás estudiantes amplias razones para repensar estar en el lado de Dumbledore y todo eso. Desquítese en Ron, especialmente."

Severus frunció el ceño. "¿Quien necesita a Dumbledore? Te tenemos a ti."

"Oh, ¿Cree que estoy manipulando las cosas?" Harry pregunto en broma. Él y Severus habían construido una extraña clase de amistad que era apoyado mayormente por ligeros insultos. Sin embargo, Harry había encontrado que Severus lo escuchaba, y, aun mas, a menudo estaba de acuerdo con el.

"Claro."

"Ah, le garantizó que no soy tan malo como Dumbledore." Fue la respuesta de Harry.

"En efecto." Severus le asintió a Ginny distraídamente. "Ve a buscar un caldero y los ingredientes. Te ayudare." Le dijo, haciéndole señas hacia la alacena de ingredientes. Cuando la chica salio a buscar las cosas que necesitaba, Severus regreso su mirada a Harry. "¿Qué te hace pensar que se vera mucho mejor si dejo de ser desagradable con algunos?"

Harry medio sonrío. "Rumores. Rumores que comenzaran cuando regresen los estudiantes. No importa la Casa, estarán allí. Los rumores alimentan a Hogwarts, Profesor. Los rumores alimentaran la Discordia en la escuela."

"¿Que tipo de rumores?" Hermione pregunto levantando la vista de un pergamino. Todos los demás miraron curiosos.

"La verdad." Harry se encogió de hombros. "Que hay mortífagos en el personal. Que Voldemort esta ganando. Que mi fe en Dumbledore se tambalea." Los ojos esmeralda de Harry se iluminaron traviesos. "Las semillas de la duda ya han surgido. Dumbledore me esta dejando que me salga con la mía. Los Slytherin lo odian. Los Ravenclaw lo están cuestionando. Los Gryffindor comenzaran a preguntarse por sus propios límites. Y los Hufflepuff están dudando su lealtad. Los maestros están cuestionando los motivos de Dumbledore. Hay un gran grupo de ellos que me quieren expulsado."

"Tú has estado planeando esto por meses..." murmuro Ginny, mirándolo con la boca abierta. "Y no teníamos idea." los Slytherins lucían tan asombrados como la pelirroja Gryffindor.

"Si y no." admitió Harry. "Las bromas comenzaron como beneficio personal, pero evolucionaron. El resultado esta ayudando a Tom, lentamente."

"Nadie pensaría que una simple broma revolucionaria toda una escuela." Dijo Draco. "Harry Potter, veo que te has burlado de todos nosotros."

"Dray, digamos la verdad, me he burlado de mi mismo en esto."

"Recuérdame estar en tu buen lado." Ginny murmuro mientras preparaba su caldero.

"A mi también." Severus accedió, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, incluso a Harry. "Si alguna vez dijo que los Gryffindor son los peores seres que existen, que alguien me golpee en la cabeza y me recuerde de Potter." añadió.

Harry sonrío mientras los demás reían. "No diría eso en mi presencia si fuera usted, Profesor. Quizás aceptaría esa oferta."

Severus levanto una ceja y miro al chico. "¿No se supone que deberías estar haciendo algo con lo que sacaste de la habitación del Lord?"

Harry rodó sus ojos. "Si, Si. Los veo a todos en la cena."

Tom frunció el ceño cuando vio a Dumbledore y su sonrisa idiota cuando abrió la puerta. "¿Puedo ayudarlo, Director?"

"Si. Marcus, estos caballeros," Dumbledore indico a los Aurors detrás de el y Tom tuvo que guardar sus comentarios ante los supuestos 'caballeros', "quisieran revisar tu habitación."

"¿Y si me rehúso?"

"Entonces te llevaremos bajo la sospecha de que estas trabajando para Quien-Tu-Sabes." Le respondió uno de los Aurores.

"No, no se quien." Tom respondió ociosamente. Ante las torpes miradas que recibió, rodó sus ojos y suspiro exasperado. "Voldemort, idiotas. Digan su nombre." El medio sonrío cuando ellos saltaron. "Y que digan que yo soy un mortífago, les aseguro que no tengo una Marca tenebrosa. Revísenme hasta que estén satisfechos. Yo no trabajo para el Señor Oscuro."

"¿De verdad?" Dumbledore pregunto, incrédulo.

Tom levanto una ceja y miro al Viejo mago desafiante. "De verdad. ¿Debe disputar conmigo cuando dijo la verdad? ¿Que sucede con ustedes gente de _clase superior_ que prefieren las falsedades a las mentiras?"

Los Aurores no se vieron felices por la acusación, pero a Tom no le importaba.

"Marcus, solo estas haciendo las cosa mas difíciles para ti

Tom frunció el ceño y dio un paso atrás para dejarlos entrar. Él logro hacer que dos de los Aurores se tropezaran al entrar, sonriendo inocentemente cuando se giraron para fulminarlo con la mirada. Dumbledore pasó fácilmente sobre el pie estirado, pero Tom hizo parecer que estaba haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento cuando paso el Director.

Él observo, molesto, cuando los hombres comenzaron a desmantelar su habitación. _¿Acaso esperan que mantenga los objetos oscuros en mi habitación?_

Harry se río ante la queja. _Ellos no saben donde vives el resto del tiempo. Por lo que saben, tú no tienes una casa donde mantener tus cosas_.

_Estoy tan complacido de que me entregues los hechos básicos de la vida._

_Tú no sabrías que hacer sin mi y lo sabes._

_Se muy bien lo que haría sin ti, Sr. Potter. De hecho, hice una lista treinta o cuarenta años atrás. Probablemente podría encontrarla, sin busco con ganas._

_¡Idiota!_

_¿Hablaste con Severus sobre ser más suave con nuestros estudiantes?_

_Si, si. No tiene problemas con eso. Comenzaremos los rumores cuando los estudiantes regresen. De echo..._

_¿Que?_

_¿Hay alguna manera de que uno o dos de nosotros puedan estar en el tren de vuelta a casa para que los rumores comiencen a viajar antes de que el tren arribe?_

_Buena idea. Veré que se me puede ocurrir._ Tom sonrío mentalmente. _Quizás a algunos de mis mortífagos no les molestaría recibir a sus hijos y a sus amigos durante las vacaciones._

_Déjame adivinar, incluido tú._

_Quizás. Yo podría almacenar todos los objetos que estos idiotas están buscando._

_¡Ja! ¡Tú podrías!_

_Creo que debería llamar a una reunión apenas se vayan estos idiotas. ¿Estarás bien con Slytherin?_

_Si, si. Asegúrate de no llamar a Snape. Tiene a todos los demás ocupados y, por lo tanto, es más difícil para Dumbledore que pueda atraparlo._

_Lo se._ Tom se detuvo, sus ojos recorriendo la habitación mientras los Aurores se encogían de hombros. "¿Les falta mucho?" gruño. Harry río en su mente.

"No." uno de los hombres se puso de pie y se sacudió. "Listo. No encontramos nada."

"¿No les dije yo eso? No hay respeto por la gente honesta en estos días." Tom resoplo, rodando los ojos. "Por Merlín."

Dumbledore meneo la cabeza. "Muy bien. Gracias por tu tiempo, Marcus."

"Oh, por supuesto. La próxima vez que planees una visita, avísame con anticipación. Me asegurare de tener algo mas incriminador que mi varita."

Dumbledore frunció el ceño mientras los Aurores se retiraban. "En realidad..."

"Sabes, Dumbledore, no estoy seguro de pasar el resto de mis vacaciones aquí. No es muy privado. Estoy seguro que comprendes."

"Por supuesto." Dijo Dumbledore, sabiendo que no podría negarse.

"¡Sabía que verías las cosas a mi manera!" Tom le dio una sonrisa ganadora. "Hasta luego, Dumbledore. Quizás no veremos a la cena, quizás no. Eso lo veremos."

"Si, ahí veremos." El Viejo Director salio de la habitación y se giro para ver como el profesor de DCAO cerraba la puerta con fuerza tras el. Protecciones aparecieron y Dumbledore presintió que el hombre se iría por Floo a la casa de algún amigo antes de lo deseado. Él suspiro y se dirigió a su oficina. Los Aurores ya se habían ido.

"¿Salazar?"

El fantasma se asomo a la habitación y observo al joven Gryffindor por un largo momento antes de entrar completamente. "Te ves aproblemado."

"No se que regalarle a Tom para Navidad, y ahora parece que todos nos iremos durante las vacaciones."

"¿Porque?"

"Para esparcir rumores en el tren de regreso." Harry se encogió de hombros dócilmente.

Salazar se apoyo en su silla y observo como Harry se perdió en sus pensamientos. "Ambos sabemos de un regalo que Sorvolo querría y atesoraría..."

Harry suspiro, meneando la cabeza. "Aun no... yo-"

"Si, si." Salazar interrumpió a Harry y movió su mano ante la sonrisa del chico. "¿Ya sabes donde te quedaras?"

"Probablemente con algún mortífago, para que Tom este seguro de que estoy bien."

Salazar asintió. "sigue pensando. Mientras tanto, pregúntale a los mortífagos que le comprarían como regalo de Navidad."

"Supongo que eso podría funcionar..."

"¡Por supuesto que funcionara!"

"Fue tu idea. Claro." Harry sonrío con cariño. "Ya has mencionado eso antes."

"Es bueno saber que me pones atención." Bufo el fantasma. "Ahora, ¿Que es ese baúl que dejaste en mi cama?"

"Oh, tiene mis libros oscuros y artefactos. Tom lo estaba guardando, pero tuvo que pasármelos rápidamente cuando Dumbledore llamo a algunos Aurores para que revisaran su habitación cuidadosamente."

"¿Ellos encontraron algo?"

"Ellos no encontraron nada. Tom no es un Señor Oscuro y genio por nada. Claro esta que Dumbledore no sabe que esta lidiando con uno de sus mas brillantes estudiantes, así que no hizo un escaneo mágico de la habitación, y si lo hizo, no fue uno que detectara escudos en la habitación."

"Bien." Salazar suspiro suavemente. "Supongo que extrañare tenerlos como compañía."

"Oh, estoy seguro que sobrevivirás. Quiero decir, ya has durado tanto tiempo..." Harry respondió de broma.

Salazar frunció el ceño y miro al Gryffindor. "Pequeño Gryffindor, piensas demasiado alto de ti mismo."

"En realidad no. Quiero decir, estoy en la Cámara de los Secretos y eso esta bajo la escuela. Y mi dormitorio justo esta en la torre Gryffindor..."

"Oh, cállate."

Harry río. "No te preocupes, Salazar, extrañare tenerte cerca para conversar."

"Humph."

"Oh, convertí a Ron en un tomate antes."

"¿Un tomate?"

"¡Si! él, aparentemente, emborracho a Herm durante su cumpleaños, como el celoso ex novio que es, la obligo a acostarse con el y la dejo embarazada."

Salazar bufo. "Un tomate. ¿Fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?"

"No, él ya se estaba pareciendo a uno, y le prometí a Herm no hacer nada peligroso o que amenazara su vida, y eso. ¿Porque?"

"Hay mejores cosa que haberlo convertido en un tomate."

"Bueno, eso fue después que le grite hasta que casi quedo sordo y se orinara en los pantalones..."

"¿En serio?"

"Estaba esta pequeña mancha oscura en la parte de adelante, si..."

Salazar dio una risa como ladrido. "Eso no tiene precio. El Gryffindor que orino sus pantalones y después se convirtió en tomate. Debiste sacar fotografías."

"¿Porque?, ¿querías ver?"

"No. sin embargo, pensé que dársela al periódico le haría algo de bien..."

Harry se lanzo a reír sin poder parar después de eso.

Ah, pequeño Gryffindor, que imagen haces cuando ríes. Creo que Sorvolo estaría bastante complacido de verte reír tan libremente. El regalo de Navidad ideal.

"¿Hey, Salazar?"

"¿Que sucede?"

"¿De que color eran tus ojos cuando vivías?"

"Rojos."

"¿Rojos?"

"Si. Casi el mismo tono de rojo que tu Casa."

"Wow..." Harry se rasco la nuca. "¿De que color eran los ojos de Godric?"

"¿Porque?"

"Curiosidad, eso es todo."

Salazar suspiro. "Verdes. Eran del mismo color que los tuyos."

"Irónico."

"¿Que cosa?"

"¿Que sus ojos fueran del color de otra Casa. ¿Y los de Helga y Rowena?"

Salazar sonrío de lado. "Los ojos de Rowena era amarillos, y los de Helga azules."

Harry meneo la cabeza. "Ustedes cuatro eran raros."

"Supongo que lo éramos."

"Aunque es lindo."

"¿Lindo?"

"Porque escogieron los colores de los ojos de los demás como colores de sus Casas." Harry dijo sonriendo. "¿Así que, tu y Godric tuvieron algo?"

Salazar elevo una ceja y miro al chico. "¿Que te hace pensar eso?"

"Oh, algunas cosas diferentes. Sus colores favoritos, tu tendencia a hablar de el todo el tiempo, esa fotografía de él que olvidaste sacar de la chimenea..."

Salazar se giro y miro a la chimenea frunciendo el ceño, seguro, allí estaba la fotografía de Godric. "Muy astuto."

"Es buen mozo."

"Cállate."

Harry río. "¿Y Helga y Rowena?"

"Amor a primera vista, si mal no recuerdo. Escuche que murieron con diferencia de días."

"Que dulce."

"Por lo menos ahora se que eres gay."

"¡Oye!"

"Oh, ve a buscar a tus amigos, pequeño Gryffindor." Salazar le hizo una seña al chico. "Cuéntale sobre tu idea de irte. Hazle una broma a alguien. Cualquier cosa."

"¿Estas bien?"

El fantasma de encogió de hombros. "¿Porque no lo estaría?"

Harry apretó sus labios, pero se puso de pie de todas formas. "Bien, bien. Te veré cuando regrese, honor de Gryffindor."

"Eso no vale mucho."

"Eso has dicho." Harry suspiro. "Feliz Navidad, Salazar. Yo-"él se detuvo y el fantasma se giro a mirarlo, algo, que por una extraña razón, hizo que Harry se sonrojara. "Estoy seguro que el también te extraña..." le dijo en un suspiro y se alejo corriendo.

Salazar solo sonrío agradecido. "Justo un Gryffindor para saber que decir."


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

"Tom y yo tenemos un plan nuevo."

"Ustedes los cambian muy rápido."

Harry le sonrío a Ginny mientras que sus demás amigos reían y Severus fruncía el ceño. "Bueno, si, lo hacemos, supongo. Aunque este es uno bueno. Tiene que ver con la 'Gran Conspiración'."

"¿Gran Conspiración?" pregunto Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

"Hacer caer a Dumbledore y terminar la guerra." Draco se apoyo atrás en su silla, sus ojos en Harry. "¿Y bien?"

"Pasaremos nuestras vacaciones de navidad fuera de la escuela." Harry dijo con picardía.

"¿Porque?" Blaise meneo su cabeza. "¿Como se supone que eso nos ayudara, aparte de alejarnos de Dumbledore, quiero decir?"

Harry rodó sus ojos. "¿Que plan entrara en vigor ahora que terminen las vacaciones de navidad?"

"Esparcir rumores…" Pansy frunció el ceño. "Harry, todavía no entiendo.

"¡Por supuesto!" los ojos de Hermione brillaron al darse cuenta de todo. "¡El tren! ¡Es mas difícil rastrear los rumores a su fuente si estos comienzan fuera de la escuela!"

"¡Exacto!" Harry se acerco y le dio a su amiga un calido abrazo.

Draco rodó sus ojos. "Creo, entonces, que debo ofrecer una invitación a mi humilde morada para el Sr. Potter y la Srta. Weasley para estas vacaciones, ya que ellos son la razón por la que me quede aquí."

"¡A mi también! ¡A mi también! "Theodore movió sus manos frenéticamente.

"Bien…" Draco frunció el ceño.

"Bueno, _yo me quedare aquí_. Por lo menos necesitas _un_ contacto adentro para que te cuente lo que sucede." Blaise suspiro. Seamus asintió seriamente al lado del Slytherin.

"Bien." Harry saco un pedazo de pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo entrego al irlandés. "Si pierdes esto, Seamus Finnigan, te destripare."

Seamus asintió nerviosamente mientras tomaba el Mapa de los Merodeadores. Blaise rodó sus ojos mirando a su novio. "Actúas como Longbottom, Seam."

El grupo de estudiantes río y Seamus se sonrojo.

Severus aclaro su garganta. "¿Y la Srta. Granger?"

Hermione miro al profesor, asombrada mientras que Harry frunció el ceño pensativo. "No te dejare aquí, Herm. Por nada en el mundo."

"Mi padre quizás la dejaría ir…" Draco sugirió.

_¿Tom?_

_Estoy un poco ocupado amor._

_¿Ve si Lucius Malfoy dejaría a Herm pasar las vacaciones en su casa?_

_¿No es una orden?_

_Tom…_

_Espera._ Tom se quedo en silencio y Harry tuvo la clara impresión de que Tom estaba hablando en voz baja con Lucius.

"Harry, ¿estas bien?" pregunto Hermione.

"Tom esta viendo si Lucius te dejara quedarte." Respondió el chico de ojos verdes.

"Oh…" Hermione se rasco la cabeza. "Claro. Ustedes tiene esa conexión…"

"Mhm…" Harry asintió ausente.

_Él dice que le preguntes a Draco. ¿Todos tiene que estar de acuerdo?_

_Espera._ Harry miro a Draco. "Lucius dice que es tu opción."

Ojos plateados miraron a Hermione antes que el heredero Malfoy asintiera. "Ella puede venir. No la dejare sola en la Torre Gryffindor con Weasley."

"Draco Malfoy, jamás supe que eras tan caballero." Hermione lo molesto ligeramente. Draco frunció el ceño.

_Herm ira a la Mansión Malfoy conmigo y Gin. Ted también lo convenció para poder quedarse allí. 'Bini y Seam se quedaran aquí en Hogwarts. Creo que Pan también planea quedarse aquí también._

_Bien. Le informare a sus padres._

_¿Y tú?_

_Oh, Lucius ya me invito a pasar la Navidad en su casa. Lo hace todos los años._

_Genial._ Harry se dirigió a sus amigos mientras Tom reía. "¿Entonces todo esta bien?"

"Todavía tenemos que empacar…" se quejo Draco.

Harry rodó sus ojos. "Entonces vamos. Ted, asegúrate que Dray actualmente _empaque_ y no se detenga a cada instante para, no se,_ ¿acicalarse_?"

"¡No me paso acicalando!"

"Si, lo haces." Theodore le cerró un ojo a Harry. "Estoy en ello, amigo."

"Genial. Asegúrate de empacar tú también. 'Bini, Seam, Pan, ¿porque ustedes no se quedan con el Profesor Snape para que hagan interferencia si es que Dumbledore viene a buscara futuros mortífagos?"

Todos rieron mientras Severus, Pansy, Seamus, y Blaise asintieron.

"Gracias. Gin, ¿puedes ayudar a Herm a empacar?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Seguro que tu no necesitas ayuda?"

"¿Yo?" Harry le dio a la chica una mirada de fingido dolor. "Tendré ayuda, te lo aseguro."

Hermione bufo. "Casi me siento mal por Ron."

"¡Hermione Granger, creo que hay un Slytherin en ti después de todo!" exclamo Seamus.

"Claro." Harry les cerró un ojo. "Ella solo lo esconde bien. Herm, Gin, vamos. Dray, Ted, ¡váyanse!"

"¿Cuando se convirtió en el jefe?" gruño Theodore al separarse los cinco en el pasillo.

"Cuando comenzó a salir con Quien-Tu-Sabes." Draco respondió en voz baja. Theodore dio un dramático suspiro, que hizo que Ginny y Hermione rieran antes de que se alejaran más.

"Ese chico." Harry suspiro, meneando la cabeza.

"¿Que es…uh…" Hermione frunció el ceño.

"¿Que esta haciendo Voldemort?" Harry se encogió de hombros. "Trato de no averiguar. Ese, tiene una mente desagradable."

Ginny bufo. "Quiere decir que Tom lo tiene bloqueado para que pueda concentrarse." Le informo a la otra chica.

Harry fulmino con la mirada a la pelirroja. "¡Eso es todo! ¡Tienes cinco segundos de ventaja!"

Ginny salio corriendo por el pasillo, riendo, y Harry salio corriendo tras ella. Hermione sonrío.

El grupo de adolescente estaba sentado en la entrada del castillo con todo el equipaje de aquellos que se iban. Estaban esperando que Lucius viniera a recogerlos.

"Eso, actualmente, es la mejor pintura que he visto." murmuro Ginny, admirando algo que Harry había hecho en la pared.

"Y la razón por la que nos estamos yendo tan tarde." Dijo Draco, pasando la mano por el encima.

Hermione meneo la cabeza y miro a Harry. "¿Te he mencionado últimamente que eres el mejor?"

"Probablemente. ¡Oye! ¡Dray! ¡No arruines la pintura!"

Draco levanto su mano y sonrío sarcástico. "Quería añadirle mi toque personal, Har."

Harry frunció el ceño. "'A la mierda con eso de Gryffindor y sus sobrenombres. ¿Que querías añadir, Malfoy?"

"Bueno, 'De los futuros mortífagos' suena un poco desabrido. Quería añadir algo como: 'estamos aquí para acabar contigo' o, no se…"

" ¿'Púdrete Dumbledore, perra'?"

"¡Padre!"

El grupo se giro y le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Lucius Malfoy, que les hizo una seña en respuesta. "¿De quien es este trabajo?"

"De Harry. Es su, er, como decirlo, regalo de despedida." Respondió Theodore desde donde estaba sentado sobre el baúl de Ginny, con ella en su regazo.

Lucius miro a Harry con una Mirada de sorpresa. "No había creído en su cambio, Sr. Potter."

"Es tonto creer en todo lo que uno escucha. Quiero decir, ¡hay tantos _rumores_ en estos días!" Harry bufo. "Pero, en realidad, perra no sirve…"

"Perra de cabras." Sugirió Hermione.

Harry resoplo divertido mientras todos miraban a la chica confundidos. "Aberforth. Debí suponer que todavía recordabas eso."

"Aberforth Dumbledore…" Lucius le dijo a Hermione. "Tu la has convertido, Sr. Potter. Recomendable."

"Herm en realidad no esta _convertida_. Ella solo quiere una razón mas para desquitarse de Ron." Ginny dijo riendo.

"No pueden convertirme." Accedió Hermione. "Aunque, elegiría a Harry antes que a nadie a este paso."

"¿A quien mas habrías elegido?" le pregunto Draco.

Harry apunto con su pulgar a la nueva decoración en la pared. "A Ronald, por supuesto. Ella no habría tenido mucha opción al respecto."

"Bueno, termina tu nota al Director y vámonos." Le ordeno Lucius

"Dray, vamos hazlo." Harry ofreció, divertido ante la mirada de suplica que recibió del Slytherin.

Draco dio un suave gritito de alegría, ignorando la mirada que su padre le dio, y escribió el resto de la nota en la piel de Ron Weasley y en la muralla a su lado en pintura roja que Harry había conjurado.

Harry miro a Pansy, Blaise, y Seamus con ojo critico. "Les sugiero que se mantengan alejados de Dumbledore por un tiempo. El Profesor Snape los cubrirá. Si Dumbledore se pone completamente ridículo, llámennos y vendremos a buscarlos para que pasen con nosotros el resto de las vacaciones." Él miro a Lucius por confirmación y el rubio asintió. "Bueno. Recuerden, esparzan los rumores discretamente, y que _no los atrapen_. Para eso es el mapa. Todo el caos que causen no puede ser rastreado a ustedes, aunque si puede ser rastreado a mi. De echo, eso probablemente confundirá y molestara a Dumbledore aun mas, ¿si?"

"¡Lo tenemos, Harry!" Blaise gruño. "¡Ahora, por ultima vez, _vete_!"

"He sido echado de mi escuela." Harry suspiro.

"Oh, cállate." Hermione pasó un brazo por los hombros de Harry. "Estoy seguro de que estas aun mas ansioso de ver a esa persona que te espera donde los Malfoy."

"Cierto, cierto." Harry sonrío. "Muy bien. Dray, ¿estas listo?"

Draco termino con la pintura y dejo el pincel caer en el tarro, que Harry desapareció. "Okay. Entonces vamos a casa."

"Encojan sus cosas. Traje un Traslador para que la joven bruja no se sienta dejada de lado." Lucius murmuro, sosteniendo su bastón.

"Esto será divertido. Nunca he ido a la Mansion Malfoy." Harry dijo alegre.

"Él no esta totalmente curado." Draco suspiro con tristeza. "Pero estamos trabajando en el."

Harry frunció el ceño mientras los estudiantes se reían y Lucius sonreía ligeramente.

"Vamos." El rubio levanto el bastón y el grupo que iba a la Mansión se reunió alrededor, agarrándolo. "Nos vamos a la Mansión."

Y entonces todos se fueron, incluidos los tres que se habían quedado atrás, que se habían alejado hacia las sombras. Solo Ron permanecía, colgado en la pared.

"Esto será divertido, dice él. Nunca he ido a la Mansión Malfoy, dice él." Theodore dijo molestando a Harry que abraza a Tom con fuerza. El Señor Oscuro estaba sonriendo como un idiota, lo que parecía entretener mucho a Lucius.

Ginny le dio un codazo a su novio. "Oh, cállate. Harry nunca esta tan feliz."

"No, no lo esta, ¿no es así?" Hermione meno la cabeza con tristeza. "Ni si quiera antes cuando estábamos hablando con el."

Ginny se mordió los labios. "Libertad de la expectativas." Murmuro ella, sabiendo que eso no era todo.

"¿Ustedes van a pasar la noche juntos?" pregunto repentinamente Theodore.

Harry se puso tenso y le tomo la mano con fuerza a Tom mientras que Ginny le daba un doloroso codazo al chico. ¡Ella le había dicho que no le hiciera ese tipo de comentarios a Harry!

_¿Harry? ¿Amor?_

_Yo-yo necesito decirles, Tom. Salazar tiene razón…_ Harry respondió con cuidado.

Tom beso la frente de Harry con ternura. _¿Ahora? ¿Estas seguro?_

_Perderé el valor si espero más._ Harry respondió con firmeza.

Tom suspiro y miro a los cuatro estudiantes y a Lucius, que observaban con cuidadosa curiosidad. Ginny estaba fulminando con la mirada a Theodore, que se estaba sobando su adolorido brazo. Hermione estaba frunciendo el ceño, como tratando de darse cuenta de algo. Draco había enmascarado su rostro cuidadosamente. "Lucius, ¿podríamos dirigirnos a tu sala? ¿Todos?"

"Por supuesto, mi Lord." Lucius inclino la cabeza.

Harry dejo escapar una risa nerviosa. "Mi Lord. Que cursi."

Tom le beso la frente nuevamente, sin molestarse en responder, lo que sorprendió a todos. "Lucius, entonces guíanos. Vamos."

Lucius, frunciendo el ceño, guío al pequeño grupo hacia la sala, que estaba decorada en verdes oscuros y azules. Hermione y Ginny quedaron maravilladas, pero Draco y Theodore se mostraron desapasionados. Tom estaba demasiado preocupado por Harry para fijarse, y el ultimo estaba demasiado nervioso.

Tom se sentó en un sillón verde oscuro y tomo a Harry en su regazo. El adolescente apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Tom, cerrando los ojos e imaginando que estaba en cualquier parte menos aquí, haciendo cualquier cosa menos esto. Tom espero hasta que todos estuvieron sentados y los miro curiosamente antes de sacar a Harry de su imaginación. "¿Harry?"

Vacíos ojos esmeralda se abrieron y miraron alrededor de la habitación. "Supongo que debo explicar porque Gin ha echo que todos ustedes se callen al hablar de sexo, ¿cierto?"

Ginny se mordió los labios. "Harry, no es-"

"Gin, querida hermana, cállate por favor." Harry le advirtió y Ginny cerró la boca con un chasquido. "Durante el verano entre quinto y sexto año, después de la muerte de Sirius, yo tenia la tendencia de vagar por ahí, a menudo por callejones oscuros. Por supuesto, no estaba conciente de mi entorno, así que no fue una sorpresa cuando Dudley y su pandilla me saltaron y me violaron y luego huyeron." Él dijo monótonamente. Tom apretó los brazos alrededor de su cintura y el adolescente miro sus manos.

Draco y Theodore se veían horrorizados. Lucius estaba casi neutral, excepto por el dejo de tristeza en sus ojos. Ginny se mordía los labios apenada, aferrándose a la mano de Theodore'. Hermione tenía lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

"¿Harry?" susurro la chica.

Harry levanto la mirada, ojos verdes ensombrecidos. "¿No soy repugnante?" le pregunto con dureza.

"¡No!" Hermione se puso de pie y fulmino con la mirad al Niño-Que-Vivió. "Harry James Potter, si alguna vez te escucho referirte a ti como repugnante o algún otro sinónimo, te golpeare en la cara."

"Y ella golpea fuerte." Draco murmuro suavemente antes de sonreírle a Harry. "Sabes, ella tiene razón. Tu no eres repugnante, Harry. Esos tipos lo son."

"Te lo dije." Tom sonrío con el adolescente en su regazo ante la extraña mezcla de amigos de Harry.

"Pero-"

"Oh, termínalo, Harry. Todavía te amamos, así que supéralo." Gruño Ginny. "Y Hermione no es la única que quiere golpearte ahora."

"Y ella también pega con fuerza." Agrego Theodore. "Vamos, Harry. ¿Porque te odiaríamos por ser violado cuando odiarte por ser el Niño-Que-Vivió seria mas fácil?"

Harry dejo escapar un sonido entre un sollozo y una risa. "En realidad porque."

"Creo que ya es hora que todos vayan a dormir." Interrumpió firmemente Lucius.

"Supongo, ha sido un largo día." Accedió Hermione, repentinamente escondiendo un bostezo.

"Demasiada emoción." Ginny suspiro, y le sonrío Harry, que estaba mirando a todos cuidadosamente. "Buenas noches hermano."

Harry le dio una gran sonrisa. "Buenas noches, Gin."

"¿Que, para mi no hay un buenas noches?" Draco pregunto fingiendo ofensa.

"Oh, esta bien. Buenas noches, cara de huron."

"Te dejare salirte con la tuya esta vez, ¿Comprendes?" le advirtió Draco.

"Oh, ya déjalo en paz." Theodore dijo riendo. "Buenas noches, Harry, mi Lord."

"Buenas noches, Ted." Los dos magos de cabello oscuro dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Los gemelos Weasley." Draco murmuro con escalofríos al dejar la habitación, Ted tras el. Harry, Ginny, y Hermione rieron.

"Buenas noches, Gin, Hermione." Les dijo Tom, sonriendo ligeramente.

"Buenas noches, Tom." Ginny respondió alegre antes de salir persiguiendo a su novio.

Hermione sonrío. "¿Un abrazo, Harry?" ella le pregunto suavemente.

Harry la miro hasta que Tom lo soltó y se puso de pie y apretó con fuerza a la chica de cabello castaño. "Gracias, Herm." El le susurro en el oído.

Hermione lo soltó y luego lo miro seriamente. "Sabes que te golpeare si te vuelves a poner ridículo como recién."

"Lo se. Y estoy temblando aterrorizado." Le dijo bromeando Harry.

Hermione rodó los ojos y alboroto el cabello de Harry antes de mirar a Tom seriamente. "Mejor que sea bueno con el, Sr. Riddle, o va a escuchar de mi." Le dijo ella con seriedad.

Tom inclino su cabeza levemente. "De eso no tengo dudas, pero no es mi intención lastimar a Harry."

Hermione sonrío. "Eso lo creo, pero siempre es bueno asegurarse." Ella le dijo al hombre. "Entonces buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, Herm." Harry le dijo.

Hermione le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. "Buenas noches, Harry. Duerme bien." Dijo ella antes de salir de la habitación.

Harry se dirigió a Tom. "Estas sonriendo."

"Creo que me cae bien la Srta. Granger."

"Si. No muchos tienen las agallas de amenazarte." Harry rodó sus ojos.

Tom se puso de pie y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry. "¿Dormirás conmigo?"

Harry se mordió los labios antes de acceder lentamente. "Necesito que alguien ronque a mi lado para poder dormir." murmuro.

Tom río y lo guío fuera de la habitación y por el pasillo hasta la habitación que compartirían. "Hablando del Sr. Weasley, ¿como lo dejaste? Se que tenias uno de tus desagradables planes en mente…"

Harry sonrío sarcásticamente. "Lo colgué en la entrada y pinte un mensaje en el."

"¿Le dejaste algo de dignidad?"

"Bueno, yo lo deje en ropa interior, pero Herm la transfiguro en una falda de hierba y, por alguna extraña razón, le puso un anillo alrededor de su pene…" Harry meneo la cabeza. "Y no quiero saber de donde ella lo saco."

Tom río. "Yo tampoco querría saberlo. ¿Cual fue el mensaje?"

"Oh, lo de siempre. 'Púdrete, Dumbledore, perra de cabras. De parte de los futuros mortífagos.' Tu sabes." Harry respondió con inocencia.

Tom abrió la puerta de la habitación y beso a Harry en la cabeza. "Tu si que sabes como guardar rencor, ¿no es así?"

"Tengo bastante practica."

"Lo siento."

"Oh, cállate." Harry se acerco y le dio al Señor Oscuro un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo al baño, donde se encerró.

Tom rodó los ojos y cerro la puerta de la habitación. "¡Ese es el peor beso que he recibido!"

"Vivirás." Harry le grito burlón.

Tom se río y se saco la tunica, que dejo en una silla. Dejo su camisa encima y luego se dirigió a la cama.

Harry salio del baño. "¿No necesitas ir?"

"No. Ven." Tom dio unas palmaditas en la cama junto a el.

Harry suspiro y se saco la polera, que dejo caer en el medio del piso, antes de unirse a Tom.

"¿Tenias que dejarla allí?"

"Por supuesto."

"Mocoso."

"¿Acaso estabas bajo la impresión que no soy uno?"

"Esperaba que no lo fueras." Tom suspiro, acercando a Harry hacia el y besándole la cabeza con ternura. "Duerme bien, Harry."

"Tu también, Tom." Respondió el adolescente, apoyando aun más la cabeza en el pecho de Tom con una sonrisa. _Te amo._

_Yo también te amo, ahora duerme._ Tom suspiro.

Pero Harry ya estaba durmiendo pacíficamente


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

Lucius frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su hijo con brillante cabello rosa persiguiendo a Harry Potter alrededor de su librería nuevamente. El Señor Oscuro estaba sonriendo a su lado.

"Mi Lord, discúlpeme, pero, ¿Como aguanta al Sr. Potter?"

"No le doy razones para que me haga bromas." Tom respondió alegre.

"Ya veo." Lucius meneo la cabeza al ver pasar a los dos jóvenes corriendo hacia el pasillo.

"Y él no solo hace bromas." El mago de ojos rojos añadió antes de volver a su trabajo.

Lucius se sobo el puente de la nariz delicadamente. Él sabía eso. Lo había visto en los ojos del joven cuando les hablo a todos anoche. Y se había mostrado nuevamente esa mañana, todos habían comenzado a tratarlo con suma delicadeza, hasta que él les hizo bromas a todos. Y ahora se había convertido en una especie de juego de _pilladas_.

"Si ayuda en algo, Harry prometió que no romperá nada." Le dijo Tom, como si supiera lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Malfoy.

_No me sorprendería si lo hace._ Lucius pensó secamente. "No tengo miedo de eso, mi Lord. Saque todas las cosas de valor cuando me di cuenta que tendría tres Gryffindor de visita."

El Señor Oscuro dejo escapara una carcajada y luego le dio a Lucius una rara sonrisa. "Hombre sabio."

"No tan sabio como usted, mi Lord." Respondió Lucius.

Tom meneo la cabeza. "Quizás no soy tan sabio. Después de todo, me enamore de Harry Potter." El se sentó derecho y miro en fríos ojos grises. "Dime, Lucius, ¿crees que soy un tonto?"

"No es algo que yo deba decir."

"Te estoy pidiendo que me digas lo que piensas. Lo que los demás piensan." Tom dijo con fuerza, ojos rojos brillando amenazadoramente.

_¿Como sabia yo que me preguntaría esto durante las vacaciones?_ Lucius suspiro. "la mayoría de nosotros creemos que finalmente perdió la cordura mi Lord, aunque, hay algunos de nosotros que creen que esta tomando una nueva dirección de ataque."

"¿Y que crees tu, Lucius?"

"Mi Lord, yo creía que usted había perdido al cabeza, pero Draco ha estado enviándome cartas diarias sobre el Sr. Potter, y ahora que lo he conocido, me estoy comenzando a preguntar si esto no es una buena idea."

"¿Una buena idea?" repitió el Señor Oscuro escéptico.

"Usted tiene obstáculos en su camino para apoderarse del mundo mágico, mi Lord. Esos obstáculos son Harry Potter y Dumbledore. La mayoría de las personas seguirían a Harry Potter en ves de a Dumbledore en esto, porque Harry Potter es el salvador, no Dumbledore." Explico Lucius.

Tom miro el rostro del mortífago antes de acceder. "Si." Él se detuvo por un breve momento antes de volver a hablar. "Lucius, ¿porque llamas a Harry, Sr. Potter o Harry Potter? ¿Por qué no lo llamas Harry?"

"Yo estoy…incomodo con eso, mi Lord." murmuro Lucius, estremeciéndose. Esperaba que el Señor Oscuro no se molestara por eso.

"¿Esto tiene algo que ver con el elfo domestico Dobby?" pregunto Tom divertido.

"Quizás." Respondió apretadamente el Malfoy.

Ojos rojos rieron con fuerza y Tom regreso a su trabajo. "En palabras de Harry: Supéralo."

Lucius frunció el ceño.

"¿Que tienes ahí, Hermione?" pregunto Theodore.

Hermione saco un botón y se lo mostró, sonriendo. "¡P.E.E.D.O! ¿Quieres unirte?"

"Oh, no el frente de liberación de los elfos otra vez." Ginny gruño, escondiendo la cara en sus manos.

"¿El, liberación de- que? ¡No!" Theodore frunció el ceño mirando a la castaña. "Deja a los elfos tranquilos, Hermione."

"¡Pero deberían ser tratados como iguales!" discutió Hermione.

"A ellos les gusta la vida que llevan ahora." Respondió Theodore.

"Pero, Dobby-"

"Es un asunto totalmente diferente." Harry interrumpió fríamente al entrar en la habitación, Draco lo seguía. "Guarda eso, Herm. Esta es la Mansión Malfoy, no Hogwarts."

Hermione suspiro y encogió el botón antes de guardarlo.

"¿Que sucede?" Ginny le pregunto a Harry cuando se dejo caer en una silla.

"Estoy cansado, eso es todo."

Ginny miro a Draco para saber que sucedía cuando Hermione frunció el ceño y miro al mago pelinegro. Draco se encogió de hombros.

"_Harry_." Ginny suspiro, exasperada. "Habla con nosotros."

Harry murmuro algo mirando sus rodillas, que subió hasta su pecho y luego apoyo su cabeza en ellas.

"_Harry_." Hermione y Ginny corearon.

"Encontré la dirección de los Dursley en un bolsillo de los pantalones de Tom ayer." El joven dijo con suavidad.

"¿Y tu no sabes porque la tiene?" pregunto Ginny.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Aunque puedo hacer un par de suposiciones."

"Oh, vamos." Draco dijo con fuerza. "No puedes decirme que todavía te importa el bastardo de tu primo o tus tíos. ¿Acaso no te dejaron abandonando en Londres?"

"Ese no es el asunto…"

"¡DEJA DE SER UN MARTIR!" Draco grito furioso. "¡Pensé que te había _curado_ de esto, Potter!"

Harry apretó sus labios. "No es mi intención ser un mártir, Malfoy." Dijo con calma.

"Ellos. No. Lo. Valen." Respondió el rubio. "Tú eres un millón de veces mejor que ellos. ¿Porque quieres que sigan viviendo?"

"Ello no han echo nada incorrecto."

"Si, Harry, lo han echo." Hermione interrumpió gentilmente. "Las cosas que te hicieron Dudley, sus amigos, Vernon, y Petunia siempre te han afectado, incluso cuando estamos en la escuela. Las bromas que les hiciste en agosto no solucionan nada."

"Yo no mato personas."

"Eso esta bien, Harry, pero hay gente terrible por ahí, y tu has sufrido a manos de ellos."

"Matar esta mal." Discutió Harry.

"Algunas personas merecen morir." Gruño Draco.

"¿Como mis padres?" Harry pregunto suavemente, ojos verdes preguntando peligrosamente. "¿Y Sirius? ¿Ellos merecían morir, Draco?"

El heredero Malfoy suspiro. "No puedo juzgar a quienes no he conocido."

"Y aun así juzgas a los Dursley."

"No necesito conocerlos para saber que clase de personas son, ¡maldición, por Merlín!"

"¿Porque están gritando ahora?" entro a la habitación, ojos entrecerrados peligrosamente. Lucius lo seguía en silencio.

"Potter esta siendo un mártir de nuevo." Draco bufo.

Tom parpadeó una par de veces antes de gruñir. "Por el amor de Merlín… Harry, ¿a quien estas tratando de salvar esta vez?"

Harry fulmino a Tom con la mirada. "Los Dursley."

Tom se quedo helado. "¿Que te hace pensar que estan en peligro?"

"Tu," dijo firmante Harry, poniéndose de pie. "Tienes su dirección, Tom Riddle. Tú no me la pediste, así que creo que vas a hacer una fiesta sin invitarme."

"¿Y si lo hacia?" Tom pregunto también con frialdad.

"_¿Porque diablos no me preguntaste?_" exploto Harry. "_¿Porque no me puedo enterar de las cosa por ti por una vez?_"

"Harry…" Tom dio un paso hacia adelante.

"No." Harry le dijo furioso antes de dar la media vuelta y dejar la habitación.

"¿…Tom?" susurro Ginny.

La mirada de Tom era helada. "Entonces déjenlo solo." Dijo con fuerza antes de darse la vuelta e irse por donde había llegado.

Los demás en la habitación intercambiaron miradas.

"Oh, este a sido un día bastante difícil…" gruño Hermione, poniendo su cara en las manos.

"Y no es broma." Draco se dejo caer en una silla, ignorando la queja silenciosa de su padre. "¿Ahora que se supone que haremos? Esos dos son tan difíciles."

"Actualmente, sugiero no intervenir." dijo Lucius, apoyado tranquilamente contra la pared.

"Quizás, Sr. Malfoy, eso funcione con su Lord Voldemort, pero no funcionara para el Tom Riddle que conozco, no funcionara para Harry." Dijo con fuerza Ginny spat, fulminando con la mirada al hombre. "Si los dejamos agitarse, quien sabe que cosa tonta podrían hacer."

"Conociendo a Tom, matar a alguien. Conociendo a Harry, matarse a si mismo." murmuro Theodore.

"Necesitamos hablar con Harry…" añadió Draco. "Pero él nunca quiere hablar con nadie."

"No es cierto." Ginny se toco la barbilla. "Pero ya que no tenemos Salazar aquí, entonces, Hermione, tu tendrás que hacerlo." Ella se dirigió a mirar a la bruja, que asintió con firmeza. "Bueno. Ahora, ¿quien se encargara de Tom?"

"Gin, odio decirlo, pero lo mas probable es que hable contigo que con alguno de nosotros." Le dijo Theodore mientras Hermione se fue a buscar a Harry. "Nosotros somos seguidores. Tu eres familia."

"¿Familia?" pregunto Lucius.

"Gin es la razón de que nuestro Lord y Harry estén juntos." Draco explico en tono monótono. "Ella también es la coartada que tiene en la escuela, así que probablemente ella será adoptada en la familia de nuestro Lord y Harry."

"Si." Ginny les cerró un ojo. "Y, un día, Tom quizás pueda actualmente conseguir que me una a su bando." Ella se fue en medio de la risa de Lucius, Draco, y Theodore.

"Hola." Hermione se sentó en la fuente al lado de Harry en el jardín Malfoy. "Hermosa vista."

Harry se encogió de hombros y deslizo su mano por el agua. "Supongo."

"Recuerdo a un brillante, feliz y siempre sonriente niño cuando estábamos en primer año." Hermione suspiro. "actualmente, dos de ellos. Eran los mejores amigos, hacían todo juntos, incluso salvaron a una fea chica sabelotodo de un troll." Miro a la cara abatida de Harry. "Nada parece salirte bien, ¿verdad Harry? Justo cuando piensas que tu vida da un giro para mejor, decide arruinarlo todo."

"Somos dos, ¿no es así?" murmuro Harry. "Tu, con tu bebé no deseado, y yo, amando a un hombre que no me quiere."

"Harry, ustedes están enojados. No es que Tom no te quiera-"

"Si, si lo es. Él me odia. Me odia absolutamente."

Hermione frunció el ceño, meneando la cabeza. "¿Porque piensa eso?"

"Él sigue pensándolo en su mente. Puedo oírlo."

"¿Sabes que?"

"Oh, no seas condescendiente conmigo."

"Te voy a contar otra pequeña historia."

"Como sea."

Hermione miro a su amigo con tristeza. "recuerdo a un muchacho mayor, a un chico que había visto la muerte y el renacimiento de un gran mal. Recuerdo que este chico que antes sonreía y bromeaba con sus amigos de repente comenzó a gritarle, a todos. Él les dijo cosas feas, les dijo que los odiaba. Pero, ¿sabes que? El no quería decirlo. El solo estaba enojado con el mundo y todo el peso que llevaba en sus hombros. El estaba enojado de que lo hubiera dejado de lado."

Harry se mordió los labios y miro hacia otro lado. "Vete, Herm."

Hermione envolvió a Harry en un abrazo. "No lo haré, porque en realidad tu no quieres decir eso. Es solo que ahora estas enojado, y siempre dices cosas estúpidas cuando estas enojado. Cosas que en realidad no quieres decir."

Harry se giro y lloro en su polera.

"Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, abre esta maldita puerta por Merlín ahora mismo."

"Dije, fuera. No quiero hablar con nadie."

"¿Preferirías escucharme gritar hasta que quede ronca? ¡No te voy a dejar solo simplemente porque eres un idiota!" la puerta se abrió de golpe y Ginny se encontró de frente con furioso ojos rojos. Ojos que ya no la asustaban. "Me vas a dejar entrar, ¿O que?"

Tom dejo escapar su aliento furioso y se movió a un lado para dejarla pasar, cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras ella. "¿Que diablos quieres, Ginevra?"

Ginny encendió una lámpara y sonrío. "De seguro te gusta la habitación sombría para que nadie te vea llorando."

Tom apunto su varita hacia la garganta de ella. "¿Que es lo que quieres?"

Ginny levanto una ceja mirándolo. "Sabes que lo lamentarías después si me matas, Tom, así que deja de amenazarme. Se esta poniendo molesto."

"Mujeres." Siseo furiosamente alejándose de ella y arrojándose a su cama. "Vete, Gin. No voy a hablar contigo."

"Entonces me escucharas." Ginny dijo con firmeza, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y frunciendo el ceño. "Y pondrás atención o te golpeare en la cabeza con una almohada."

"No seas quisquillosa, Ginevra."

"¡Escúchate a ti mismo! ¡Hipócrita!"

"¡Cierra la boca!" demando Tom, sentándose enojado.

Ginny siseo enojada. "No me digas que hacer cuando ni siquiera te escuchas a ti mismo. ¿Porque estas enojado con Harry?"

"Él actúo a mis espaldas." Tom respondió con rapidez.

"Ojo por ojo. ¿Porque estas enojado _verdaderamente_ con Harry?"

Tom la fulmino con la mirada en silencio.

"¿Te gustaría que te dijera porque estas enojado con el?" Ginny le pregunto con frialdad. Cuando él no respondió, ella continúo. "tu estas enojado, porque Harry tiene razón. Tú fuiste con alguien más para conseguir información sobre su familia y nunca le dijiste, nunca consideraste decirle nada. Apuesto que no estaba en tus planes hablar con el. Él probablemente se iba a enterar de la muerte de los Dursleys en el periódico." Ginny meneo la cabeza. "De verdad, Tom. Para ser un hombre de, setenta años o algo así, eres bastante estúpido cuando tiene que ver con amor y personas, ¿no es así?"

"No tienes idea de que estas hablando."

"¿Estas seguro?" Ginny se encogió de hombros. "Claro. Podrías tener razón. Después de todo, ¿que podría saber yo sobre amor o personas? Quiero decir, claro, tengo novio y todo eso, y crecí rodeada por mi familia, pero yo, obviamente, no tengo idea de que estoy hablando." Ella entrecerró los ojos y miro al Señor Oscuro, que la fulmino con la mirada. "Tom, dejemos esto derecho, aunque tu no lo seas. Harry es frágil, igual que tu. Harry ha tenido una vida miserable, igual que tu. Cuando alguien ataca lo poco de vida que Harry conoce, el pelea de vuelta, _igual que tu_. No, a Harry no le importan mucho los Dursley, pero eso no quiere decir que va a aceptar que alguien los mate sin decirle primero.

"Dime, Tom Riddle. ¿Como te habrías sentido si alguna persona hubiese ido a matar a tu padre sin decirte, solo porque pensaba que te ayudaría?" ella añadió suavemente antes de darse la vuelta y dejar la habitación.

"¿Y?"

Ginny suspiro y se sentó cuidadosamente en el sofá, junto a Theodore. "Bueno, o va a matarme por insultarlo a él y a su inteligencia, o va a recapacitar y le pedirá disculpas a Harry."

"Usted, Srta. Weasley, tiene muchas agallas." Dijo Lucius, bebiendo una taza de té.

"Soy una Gryffindor, señor, agallas es lo único que tenemos." Ginny respondió sin rodeos.

"Tú no eres una típica Gryffindor, y lo sabes." Bufo Draco.

"¿Y tu punto?"

"Tú tienes mas que ofrecer que solo agallas."

Ginny puso una mano sobre la boca de Theodore cuando el Slytherin la abrió para unirse a la conversación. "Calma, muchacho." Theodore frunció el ceño mientras los demás reían.

"Por lo menos alguien se esta divirtiendo." Hermione gruño mientras guiaba a Harry a la sala. "¿De que estaban hablando?"

"Sobre que tienen que ofrecer los Gryffindor." les informo Ginny, manteniendo la mano sobre la boca de Theodore. "¿Estas bien, Harry?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No voy a saltar de la Torre de Astronomía, si es lo que estas pensando"

"Espero que no, esta bastante lejos de aquí." Dijo Tom desde la puerta.

Harry se giro y fulmino con la mirada al hombre mientras todos los demás observaban con cautela. "¿Y tu punto?"

Tom suspiro. "Lo arruine. Debí hablar contigo. Lo siento."

Harry cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Eso fue ensayado, o lo dices en serio?"

Tom abrió su boca para responder cuando una almohada lo golpeo de lleno en la cara. El se giro para fulminar a Ginny con la mirada, y ella solo se encogió de hombros. "Te dije que prestaras atención, ¿No es así? No grites."

"Yo no iba-"

"¡Ah!" Ginny lo interrumpió con firmeza. "Si, lo ibas a hacer. Ahora, ¿como le muestras a Harry que hablabas en serio?"

Tom frunció el ceño y miro a la chica enojado por largo rato. Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada, sus ojos ardiendo peligrosamente. Tom suspiro, rendido, y miro con tristeza a Harry. _De verdad lo siento, amor. Debí hablar contigo, tienes razón, y no quise decir nada de lo que dije antes. Tú sabes que de verdad me importas. Y tampoco debí perder mi temperamento contigo. Eso fue muy...estúpido...de mi parte..._

Harry lo miro fijamente. _Eres un completo y absoluto idiota, Tom Riddle. Debería odiarte._

_¿Pero?_

Harry se acerco y abrazo a Tom con firmeza. _Pero estoy cansado de odiar, y te amo malditamente demasiado._

_Hum, entonces supongo que esa es una ventaja para mí._ Tom sonrío, besando la cabeza de Harry.

_No lo creo._ Harry bufo, soltándose del abrazo del Señor Oscuro con una peligrosa sonrisa.

"¿Que tienes bajo la manga?" Tom pregunto con cautela.

"Solo tu merecido." Harry respondió alegre, ojos verdes brillando traviesos, antes de chasquear los dedos.

Tom gruño cuando cabello rojo brillante le cubrió el rostro y los demás ocupantes de la habitación rieron histéricamente. "¿Cabello rojo?"

Harry asintió feliz. "Hasta el trasero, y no lo removeré hasta que volvamos a la escuela."

"...Harry..."

"¿Mi Lord?" Lucius río. Tom se giro hacia el, sacándose el cabello de los ojos para fulminar con la mirada al mortífago. "Pensé que había dicho que él no le hacia bromas."

"Oh, Tom mintió." Harry hizo un gesto con la mano ligeramente. "Por cierto, querido, te vez adorable."

Tom levanto una mano. "Tienes hasta la cuenta de cinco para largarte de aquí."

"Pero si es adorable."Le dijo Ginny, sonriendo.

"Entonces tu también. Cinco." Él bajo un dedo.

"¡_**JUGEMOS A LAS ESCONDIDAS!**_" grito Harry feliz antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

"¡Tom nos busca!" accedió Ginny antes de salir corriendo por otra puerta.

Riendo, Theodore, Hermione, y, pese al horror de Lucius, Draco, siguieron su ejemplo.

Lucius levanto una ceja y miro a Tom cuando el hombre se dejo caer en una silla, tomándose el pelo en una cola. "¿Mi Lord?"

"Ni una palabra, Lucius." Gruño Tom, apuntando su varita al hombre de ojos grises. "Ni una maldita palabra."

Lucius río.


	29. Chapter 29

Hola, mil disculpas por la demora pero esta con todos los exámenes finales y mi papá dijo que computador solo para estudiar y bueno…además este capitulo es bastante largo, una vez que lleguen los resultados y todo eso podré volver con tranquilad a traducir, a menos que me vaya mal y me castiguen por los próximos diez años, cosa que no creo que suceda pero… bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.

Capitulo 29

"¿Vas a ir donde los Dursley?" Ginny frunció el ceño. "¿Sin Tom?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Si."

"Pensé que habías jurado que nunca mas irías allí." Hermione apretó los labios. "¿Y porque el cambio tan repentino?"

Harry se paso una mano por el cabello y suspiro. Él había sabido eso, de sus cuatro amigos, Hermione y Ginny serian las que menos comprenderían. "Tengo que ir, ¿okay? Y no pueden decirle a Tom."

"Espera. Espera." Draco miro con penetrantes ojos grises al Niño-Que-Vivió. "¿Vas a ir _sin _decirle a Tom?"

"Si." Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Porque?"

"¡Estas loco!" Ginny se acerco hasta que estuvo frente a la cara de Harry. "Ir solo, quizás lo puedo entender, pero ir sin decirle a nadie-"

Harry la interrumpió, molesto. "¡Nada de eso! Les dije a ustedes, ¿no es así? Yo solo no quiero que Tom venga tras de mi."

"¡Eso es suicida!"

"No lo es." Harry frunció el ceño. "si necesito su ayuda, lo llamare. Si él me necesita, puede llamarme. Esa es una de las adorables cosas que podemos hacer con la conexión que compartimos."

"Entonces, creo que es una locura." Hermione suspiro. "Pero difícilmente podemos detenerte, ¿no es así?"

Harry sonrío. "No. Los hechizarías hasta que salieran de mi camino."

"Oh, esta bien." Ginny frunció el ceño. "Pero si no has vuelto en una hora, le diré a Tom."

"Tres horas."

"Dos horas y media."

"Entonces dos horas."

Ginny entrecerró los ojos. "Una hora y media, Harry."

"Dos horas."

"Una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos. Dejen de discutir." Interrumpió Draco.

"Bien." Los dos Gryffindor accedieron, mirándose mutuamente.

"Chao." Theodore río, finalmente hablando. "Mejor vete antes que se te acabe el tiempo, Harry."

"Buen punto." Harry asintió firmemente y miro a sus amigos. "Chao." Se dio media vuelta y dejo la habitación, dirigiéndose a la salida, donde las protecciones anti-Aparición terminaban.

"Voy a ir a buscar a Tom, ahora." Ginny dijo alegre.

Theodore y Draco le apuntaron con sus varitas a ella y Hermione gimió, meneando la cabeza. "Ginny, le prometiste que esperarías una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de ir a hablar con Tom."

"Y, Gin, cielo, odiaría tener que atarte." Le dijo Theodore.

"No hablas en serio." Ginny quedo boquiabierta. "¿esperan que me quede aquí mientras Harry va, solo, donde los Dursleys?"

"¡No, claro que no!" Draco respondió sarcástico. "¡Te apuntamos la varitas para que vayas mas rápido!"

"Ustedes dos, dejen de amenazarla. Ginny, _siéntate_." Hermione dijo con firmeza, apuntando a una silla al lado de la pelirroja. Ginny frunció el ceño, pero se sentó. "Mira, Harry es un chico grande ahora. Si quiere enfrentarse a los Dursley seriamente, bien por el. Dale la oportunidad de enfrentar sus demonios a solas."

"Tú eres la que esta tan determinada de ver a Harry y Tom felices." Añadió Theodore. "Quizás esto es justo lo que Harry necesita."

"¡Exactamente!" Hermione suspiro, aliviada. "Por favor, Ginny. ¿Dale a Harry su oportunidad?"

"Oh, esta bien." Ginny se sentó en su silla y suspiro. "Pero no estoy de acuerdo."

"¿Que es esto, SPM?" Draco gruño, sentándose en su propia silla.

Una almohada le dio a Draco en la cabeza y se giro para ver a una sonriente Ginny. "Por supuesto cielo."

"Maravilloso." Gruño Draco.

Hermione y Theodore rieron.

Harry echo un vistazo nervioso a Privet Drive y salio detrás del árbol frente a las casa siete y nueve. El Lugar no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que había estado allí. Todas las casas seguían siendo perfectas en todos los sentidos. Inclusos los montones de nieve eran perfectos.

Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia el numero cuatro e hizo una mueca. El auto de Vernon estaba en la entrada, justo lo que _no_ necesitaba. Él había basado su horario según el plan de trabajo de Vernon. _Oh bueno. Por lo menos lo intente _ Harry suspiro antes de cruzar la calzada hasta el hogar de los Dursley.

"¡Harry!"

Harry se giro y parpadeo ante la arrugada anciana que lo miraba incrédula desde uno cuantos metros mas allá y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la mujer se acerco a el. "Hola, Sra. Figg."

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí? ¿Porque no estas en la escuela?" Arabella Figg pregunto sorprendida. Pero, antes que Harry pudiera responder, ella meneo la cabeza y se respondió a si misma, calmándose de la sorpresa de haber visto al chico. "No, espera. Las vacaciones de invierno ya comenzaron, ¿no es así? ¿Donde te estas quedando? De seguro no aquí…"

"No, me estoy quedando donde los Malfoy." Respondió el mago y se encogió de hombros.

"¡Los Malfoy!" Arabella se llevo una mano al pecho, luciendo levemente horrorizada. "Por Merlín, Harry. ¿Que te ha entrado en la cabeza?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Draco es mi amigo, y nos invito a mi y a Ginny Weasley durante las vacaciones. También a Hermione Granger, cuando se dio cuenta que ella también quería ir."

"¿Un Malfoy invitando a una nacidamuggle? ¿Y a su padre no le dio un ataque? ¿Y que sucede con Quien-Tu-Sabes?"

"No, el Sr. Malfoy estuvo sorprendentemente bien con todo esto. Creo que se esta alejando de las garras de Voldemort, sabe." Harry le ofreció una reaseguradora sonrisa. "En todo caso, estoy aquí para desearles a los Dursley una Feliz Navidad."

"Oh, yo seria cuidadosa." Le advirtió Arabella, meneando un arrugado dedo enfrente del rostro de Harry. "Esa broma que hiciste hizo que muriera Vernon, sabes. Dumbledore lo cubrió por ti, pero fue algo muy tonto."

Harry se quedo mirándola en shock. "¿Vernon esta muerto? ¿Se ha ido para siempre?"

"Si." Arabella no se veía divertida. "Petunia a estado trabajando como loca, y Dudley esta con el corazón roto. Él parece creer que fue su culpa."

Harry no pudo detener la sonrisa que cubrió su rostro, aunque hizo todo lo posible para evitarla. "Oh, ya veo. Gracias Sra. Figg. Solo voy a ir a saludarlos…"

Arabella apretó los labios y vio como se marchaba Harry y entraba a la casa. "Hay algo raro en ese chico." Antes de darse la vuelta para decirle a Dumbledore lo que había escuchado. Interesante, se estaba quedando en la casa de un conocido Mortífago.

Harry, mientras tanto, estaba tocando a la puerta, mentalmente felicitándose por un trabajo bien hecho. Eso podría darle a Dumbledore algo para pensar.

La puerta se abrió y vio el rostro gordo de Dudley. Los primos se miraron mutuamente por un largo rato antes de que el rostro de Dudley formara una mueca desagradable. "Pendejo de mierda. ¡_Voy a matarte_!"

Harry saco su varita, con mirada tranquila y fría. "Déjame entrar o pasaras el resto de tu vida como un cerdo, Dudley."

Dudley se encogió de inmediato bajo la amenaza y abrió la puerta completa para que Harry entrara. "Fenómeno."

"No me tientes." Harry gruño antes de sonreír, una idea ocurriéndosele de repente. "Oye, Dudley, adivina que. Mi novio disfruta matar a las personas que me insultan."

Dudley cerró su boca de golpe, fulminando con la mirada al sonriente Harry, y guío al mago hacia la cocina donde la tía Petunia estaba poniendo la tetera.

"Hola, tía Petunia." Harry dijo con amabilidad.

Petunia dejo escapar un grito y retrocedió hacia la hornilla, que, ya que la tetera se estaba calentando en uno de los quemadores, hizo que se incendiara una de las mangas de su yérsey. Harry se sentó a la mesa, mirando divertido como la mujer trataba de apagar las llamas que él, había tenido que soportar en el pasado.

Una vez seguramente apagada, Petunia se giro hacia Harry con ojos llenos de odio. "¿Que es lo que quieres chico?" ladro.

Harry sonrío ligeramente y giro la varita en su mano, mirándola en vez de a los dos Muggles en la habitación. "Tengo una propuesta para ti."

"No hago tratos con los de tu tipo." Siseo Petunia.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie. "Esta bien. Total es su vida la que esta en riesgo."

"¡No! ¡Siéntate, siéntate! ¿Deseas te? ¿Un pastelito?" Petunia le pregunto con rapidez, ojos abiertos en terror. Dudley se había presionado contra la muralla, como si pudiera desparecer si trataba lo suficiente.

Harry se volvió a sentar con una pequeña sonrisa. "No, gracias. No planeo quedarme mucho. Dudley, tú no puedes hacer magia, así que pararía de tratar de fusionarme con la pared, si fuera tu." Añadió cruelmente.

Dudley gimió.

Petunia se sentó enfrente de Harry, retorciéndose las manos en su regazo. "¿Que es lo que quieres?"

La sonrisa de Harry se amplio peligrosamente. "Hice un pacto de paz con Lord Voldemort cuando me dejaste en Londres durante el verano, desde entonces, nos hemos vuelto amigos, o algo así. Esta algo horrorizado ante el tratamiento que sufrí mientras vivía aquí, y, de hecho, tiene planes listos para destruir esta casa con ustedes dentro. Yo lo disuadí mientras tanto, pero no puedo mantenerlo a raya mucho tiempo, sin importar el estado de nuestra amistad." Él se detuvo allí, mirando para ver que tipo de efecto estas palabras tenían en su tía y disfrutándolo.

Petunia se retorcía las manos, nerviosa. Ella no era una mujer estúpida, ella comprendía lo que él estaba diciendo y estaba aterrorizada. Su sobrino, a quien ella había permitido que maltrataran, e incluso había ayudado a veces, se había aliado con el Señor Oscuro del siglo y el malvado mago no estaba complacido con la niñez que Harry había soportado. "¿Que-que es lo que quieres, entonces? Vernon esta muerto y-"

"Estoy conciente de eso." Harry la interrumpió. "Lo que quiero es algo simple, y si me lo das, podrás vivir en tranquilidad el resto de tu vida, mientras no te encuentres frente a Voldemort de malhumor, claro esta."

"Dime." Susurro la Muggle, mojándose los labios.

"Dudley." Dijo el mago de ojos verdes, dejando caer la gran bomba y sentándose para disfrutar los efectos.

Dudley dejo escapar un estrangulado grito y salio corriendo de la habitación. Petunia se quedo sin aliento, cubriendo su boca con las manos. Ella se veía horrorizada, con ojos bien abiertos. Su vida, o la de su hijo. "Yo-" ella se detuvo, mordiéndose los labios cuando comenzaron las lagrimas.

"Le puedo advertir desde ahora que, si no me entrega a Dudley, dejare que Voldemort se salga con la suya y_ ambos_ morirán." Añadió Harry, disfrutando de si mismo. _Merlín, he cambiado. ¿Ahora disfruto atormentando a mi tía de esta manera? Tom realmente me esta afectando la cabeza, aunque no me molesta…_

"¿Porque?" Petunia pregunto de repente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Harry. "¿Que te ha echo Diddy que no haya echo yo? Él es un perfecto angelito. Nosotros siempre lo animamos a que te tratara mal. ¿Porque él y no yo?"

La mirada de Harry se helo de repente y fulmino con sus ojos a la mujer. "¿Angelito? ¿_Angelito?_ Él no es un ángel, eso se lo puedo asegurar, y merece morir." Siseo el joven.

"¡Diddy es un ángel!" grito Petunia, parándose amenazadora sobre su sobrino.

"_Usted no tiene idea de lo que ha echo_." murmuro Harry. El no lo había creído, pero esto lo probaba. _Claro, que si ella se entera, a lo mejor no le importa, lo que significaría que le dejaría a Tom hacer lo que desee._

"Entonces porque no me dices." Grito Petunia. "Dime que hizo Diddy que fue tan horrible que lo has condenando a una horrible muerte a manos de ese… ¡Ese horrible _monstruo_!"

Harry se puso de pie repentinamente, con ojos brillando. "_No lo llames así_."

"Harry, pese a lo agradable que es que trates de proteger mi buen nombre y todo eso, yo creo que ahora es bastante inútil." Una voz dijo desde la puerta de la cocina.

Harry y Petunia se giraron para ver quien había hablado. Tom estaba parado en la puerta, el cabello rojo atado hacia atrás con una cinta, con una mano agarrando firmemente el hombro a Dudley. "Tom, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?" Harry pregunto en una voz tan normal como pudo.

"Vine tras de ti." El Señor Oscuro respondió con calma, levantando una ceja cuando miro al joven mago. "y, debo admitir, que estas hacienda un mejor trabajo en cubrir tus pistas, pero deberías conocerme mejor."

Harry frunció el ceño. "Obviamente, pero deberías saber que puedo hacerme cargo de mi mismo."

"Eso me han dicho." Tom soltó el hombro de Dudley. "Tomen asiento, Sra. Dursley, Sr. Dursley." Les sugirió.

Dudley, temblando y obviamente aterrorizado, se sentó al lado de su madre, que se había sentado en silencioso ante la sugerida orden del brujo mayor.

Harry le dio a Tom una curiosa mirada cuando el Señor Oscuro hizo un gesto hacia la tetera, que estaba silbando con fuerza, y mágicamente sirvió tazas de te. Las tazas flotaron hacia la mesa y Tom se sentó al lado del asiento que Harry había utilizado anteriormente. _Siéntate amor._ Le sugirió mentalmente, con voz amable. Harry se sentó y tomo su taza de te.

"Tu eres Voldemort, ¿cierto?" la mujer pregunto finalmente, rompiendo el pesado silencio.

Tom sonrío sarcástico. "Si."

"Yo-yo-yo pensé-"

"¿Que Harry me estaba evitando venir?" Tom levanto una ceja mirando a la Muggle, que asintió con la cabeza, aturdida. "Difícilmente. Él solo olvido mencionar que venia para acá." Él le envío a Harry una mirada aguda, a la que Harry respondió frunciendo el ceño.

"No olvide mencionar nada. De echo, específicamente le dije a los demás que mantuvieran su boca cerrada."

"Y lo hicieron." Tom sonrío con cariño. "Te oí hablándoles."

"Con razón." Harry dejo su taza en la mesa. "Bastardo."

"Mocoso." Tom bufo y se apoyo en el respaldo de sus silla para mirar bien a los Dursley. "¿donde esta Vernon?"

"Muerto." Harry respondió.

Tom se giro a mirar al adolescente, sorprendido. "¿Desde cuando?"

Harry levanto una ceja mirando a Dudley, que se puso furiosamente rojo. "El cerdo lo acabo por nosotros."

Tom parpadeo un par de veces, descifrando las palabras codificadas de Harry en silencio, antes de estallar en alocadas carcajadas.

"No es gracioso." Gruño Harry.

"Mi querido Harry, tienes esta habilidad increíble cuando se trata de hacer cosas estúpidas y hacer que gente muera." Tom río.

"No veo que es tan gracioso sobre eso." El joven mago cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y se dejo caer hacia atrás en su silla, con los ojos firmes en su taza.

Tom frunció el ceño. "Pido disculpas."

Una triste sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Harry, pero no levanto la mirada. "No importa."

"¿Ustedes están _durmiendo _juntos?" interrumpió Dudley con voz desagradable.

"_No._" Harry respondió en forma tirante, lanzándole a su primo una mirada furiosa.

"¿Acaso hay algo malo con eso?" Tom le pregunto con calma, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y mirando fijamente a Dudley.

"Por supuesto. Es repugnante." Accedió Dudley, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y dándole al Señor Oscuro una mirada de superioridad.

"¿En que forma dos hombres acostándose juntos voluntariamente es repugnante, cuando un grupo de chicos violando a otro no lo es?" Tom pregunto suavemente.

Dudley se quedo helado.

"¿esta implicando que mi Diddy violo a alguien?" Petunia pregunto furiosa, sus ojos pálidos fulminando con la mirada al Señor Oscuro. Solo vacilo un poco cuando Tom se giro a mirarla.

"No_ implico_ nada, Sra. Dursley. Estoy constatando un hecho."

"Tom…" susurro Harry."

"Calla, Harry." Le respondió con fuerza Tom, ojos fríos todavía fijos en Petunia. "Le estoy diciendo que su hijo y su pandilla violaron a Harry el verano anterior."

"¡No tocaría a ese fenómeno ni aunque me pagaran!" grito Dudley.

"podemos averiguarlo fácilmente." Continuo Tom mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo. "Severus amablemente me presto su frasco de Veritaserum."

"Prestó, ¿o fue forzado a entregar?" Harry murmuro oscuramente mientras convocaba el té sin tocar de Dudley para que Tom pudiera poner unas gotas.

"Están triste que no confíes en mi, Harry." El Señor Oscuro simulo un suspiro, mientras ponía dos gotas y permitía que Harry entregara la taza. "Beba, Sr. Dursley.

"¿Que es esta cosa?"Pregunto Dudley, frunciéndole el ceño a su taza.

"Tú tomaste Latín, figúralo." Harry sugirió con dureza, recostándose en su silla.

"No me acuerdo." Gruño Dudley, fulminando con la mirada a su primo.

"Suero de la Verdad, idiota." Harry le gruño de vuelta.

Tom puso una mano en el hombro de Harry con gentileza, para calmarlo, y Harry se silencio. "Si usted quiere por favor, Sr. Dursley."

"No se porque tengo que ser _yo_." Murmuro Dudley mientras tomaba un gran sorbo del drogado té.

Todos esperaron en silencio mientras el Veritaserum hacia efecto. Cuando los parpados de Dudley comenzaron a caer, Tom asintió. _Harry, ¿podrías poner cuatro gotas del frasco que tengo en el bolsillo izquierdo en su te?_ Pregunto mentalmente antes de hablar en voz alta. "¿Cual es tu nombre?"

"Dudley Dursley." Dudley murmuro monótonamente mientras Harry mágicamente atraía la taza para poner el antídoto.

"Bien. Ahora, ¿Violaste a Harry Potter el verano pasado?"

"Si."

Petunia se giro a mirar a su hijo horrorizada. "Dudley…"

"Y él es un buen polvo, también. Papá tenia razón." Termino Dudley. Harry se estremeció mientras dejaba la taza enfrente de Dudley.

Tom se giro y miro a Harry, que no podía mirarlo a los ojos. "¿Tu padre, Dudley?"

"Si." Dudley sonrío ligeramente. "Papá dijo que solía coger al fenómeno todo el tiempo antes que tuviera que ir a esa casa de locos."

Los ojos de Tom brillaban con furia, aunque su voz sonó normal cuando volvió a hablar. "Gracias, Dudley. Por favor toma mas té."

"Okay." Accedió Dudley, tomando otro largo sorbo de su té. Al volver en si, él se giro hacia su madre. "¿Mamá?"

"Cállate." Respondió Petunia, pálida. "Solo cállate." Luego se dirigió a Tom, que estaba mirando el intercambio fríamente. "Lléveselo."

"Será un placer." Le aseguro Tom, sacando su varita para encoger al chico, que comenzó a lloriquear. "Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted, Sra. Dursley." añadió, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano.

"I-igualmente." Tartamudeo Petunia, también poniéndose de pie y aceptando su mano. Luego se dirigió a Harry. "Harry… lo-lo siento. No sabía nada de esto."

Harry se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "Lo hecho, hecho esta."

"Por favor no me digas que estas citando a Dumbledore en mi presencia." Murmuro Tom, recolectando a su Dudley en miniatura.

"Actualmente, creo que ese fuiste tu." Respondió Harry, sonriendo.

Tom frunció el ceño.

Petunia se acerco hacia Harry, que todavía estaba sentado, y lo abrazo, sorprendiendo al adolescente. "Te hemos tratado tan horriblemente, _yo te he tratado horriblemente_, pero…"

Harry se mordió los labios y regreso el abrazo de su tía. "No es su culpa." Cosa que era cierta. Petunia no podía controlar las acciones de su hijo y marido si no sabía nada sobre eso, y su odio no había sido dirigido hacia el, específicamente, sino hacia el mundo que le había robado a su hermana. Él comprendía eso, ahora.

_Harry, deberíamos irnos. Creo que Gin pronto comenzara a buscarme, para contarme donde fuiste._ La voz de Tom se deslizo suavemente en la mente de Harry.

Harry sonrío y se alejo de su tía. "Esta bien. Tenemos que irnos."

Petunia sonrío con tristeza. "Comprenderé si no quieres, pero, pero puedes venir a visitar cuando quieras." Sus ojos pasaron de Tom a Harry. "¿En paz?"

"Harry me a echo jurar que no te mataría." Tom le aseguro a la mujer.

"Veremos." Harry suspiro, poniéndose de pie. "Quizás lo haré."

La sonrisa de Petunia se ilumino. "Bien entonces. Vayan."

Tom estiro una mano, que Harry acepto, y se Aparecieron.

"¡Ja! ¡No tuve que hacer nada!" grito Ginny apenas los dos magos aparecieron en el estudio.

"Cállate, Gin."Murmuro Draco.

"¿Cómo te fue?" Hermione pregunto en voz baja.

"¿Recuerdas que los había transformado a todos en animales?" Harry pregunto alegre.

"…Si…" Hermione parpadeo sospechosa. "¿Por qué?"

"Dudley accidentalmente mato a Vernon." Harry se dejo caer en una silla con una _Mirada_ complacida en el rostro.

"¡Eso es genial!" Rio Ginny. Theodore y Draco sonrieron mientras que Hermione suspiro.

Tom sonrió sarcástico. "Y trajimos algo con nosotros."

"Por favor no me digan que son entrañas o algo así" Rogo Hermione.

Tom hizo una mueca. "Como que fuera a mantener tripas en mis bolsillos. ¡Arruinaría mi túnica!"

"¿Estas seguro de no ser un Malfoy?" lo molesto Ginny.

"El es un Riddle." Le aseguro Harry. "Esta todo en la sangre."

"Crees que eres gracioso, no es así, Potter." Gruño Tom, sacando al Dudley miniatura de su bolsillo. "Quizás entonces no quieres a tu primo."

"No particularmente." Harry se encogió de hombros "Diviértete con el."

Esto saco un grito del mini Dudley, que comenzó a rogarle a Harry que lo salvara en su pequeña voz. Los otros cuatro estudiantes de Hogwarts lo miraron en shock.

Tom puso al chico frente a su rostro enojado. "Si no te callas, encontraras lo dolorosa que puede ser la vida." Lo amenazo con frialdad el Señor Oscuro.

Dudley se callo.

"Aunque igual va a saberlo." Añadió Harry, sonriendo sarcástico.

"¿Puedo ayudar?" solicito Draco.

"Yo también." Añadió Theodore.

Harry miro a los dos chicos asombrado mientras Ginny rio y Hermione lucia horrorizada. "¿Estas bromeando?"

"No, no en realidad." Theodore se encogió de hombros.

"De todas maneras, los que se van a iniciar como Mortifago deben torturar y matar a alguien antes de recibir la Marca Tenebrosa." Draco añadió ligeramente.

"¿Porque no estoy sorprendido?" murmuro Harry, girando para fruncirle el ceño a Tom.

"No voy a cambiar algo que ha funcionado por años solo porque tu eres quisquilloso." Tom le dijo a Harry ante de dirigirse a los dos Slytherin. "Veremos. Sin embargo, ninguno de ustedes recibirá la marca hasta que hayan terminado la escuela."

"entendido." Los dos chicos respondieron como uno, asintiendo.

"Quiero ayudar." Dijo Ginny de repente, ojos cafés brillando.

"¡Ginny!" grito Hermione, horrorizada.

"Oh, finalmente has escogido un lado, ¿no es así?" Tom le dijo bromeando, ignorando a Hermione.

"dije que quería ayudar a torturar al maldito, no dije nada sobre tu Marca, Tom." Ginny le dijo con firmeza

"¿has escogido un lado?" Harry pregunto suavemente.

Ginny sonrió. "Si. Después de todo, alguien tiene que estar pendiente de ustedes."

"Como si no nosotros no pudiéramos." Draco murmuro oscuramente, mirando feo a Ginny.

"¿Puedes?" Ginny respondió dulcemente.

Draco frunció el ceño.

"Termina, Herm." Harry dijo de repente, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia la castaña Gryffindor, que se veía absolutamente horrorizada. "Sabias que estamos corrompidos cuando te uniste a nuestro grupo."

"Pero, ¿torturar y matar a un chico?" susurro Hermione.

"Ese chico es el tipo de basura que necesita ser exterminada." Draco siseo con sentimiento.

"lo ultimo que queremos es que viole a otro chico." Ginny dijo con suavidad. "y no me sorprendería saber que ya lo ha echo."

"Gin tiene razón, Hermione." Theodore dijo. "y no lo dijo solo porque ella es mi novia."

Eso hizo que todos rieran, incluso Hermione.

"¿Mi Lord?" todos se giraron a mirar a Lucius, que estaba parado en la puerta. "algunos de los mortífagos están aquí para hablar con usted."

Tom miro a Harry. "Cabello."

Harry se puso de pie, ojos Esmeralda muy serios. "solo si puedo ir contigo."

Todos en la habitación se quedaron helados mientras Tom miraba a Harry en shock.

"¿Porque?"

"¿porque tienen que acostumbrarse a verme?" respondió Harry. "Entiendo que algunos de ellos saben que mi lealtad esta cuestionada, pero solo Lucius sabe algo mas que eso."

"¿Y que hacemos con los espías?" Tom le pregunto mientras ponía a Dudley de nuevo en un bolsillo, pese a la molestia del chico. "Cállate, Dursley."

"del único que conozco es Snape." Harry miro a Hermione y Ginny, las dos asintieron de acuerdo. "Y el esta en tu lado nuevamente."

"Severus era el único cuestionado." Dijo Lucius.

"¿Quien esta aquí?" pregunto Tom.

"Bella, Rodolphus, Antonin y Colagusano." Respondió Lucius.

Tom suspiro y miro a Harry. "No los hechices."

Harry frunció el ceño, pero asintió. "de acuerdo."

Tom asintió. "Esta bien. Harry y yo hablaremos con esos cuatro. Lucius, quédate aquí y mantén a estos cuatro estudiantes ocupados. Harry, arregla mi cabello."

Harry sonrío y apunto su varita a la cabeza de Tom, murmurando el hechizo que lo cambiaria y permitiría que Tom hiciera lo que deseara con el, como hacerlo calvo cuando cambiaba, que también había sido parte de la broma. Después que su cabello volvió a la normalidad, Tom se transformo en Lord Voldemort, sonriendo sarcástico cuando Ginny y Hermione se estremecieron.

"¡Termina!." Le ordeno Harry, dándole un golpe en el brazo al Señor Oscuro y recibiendo un ceño fruncido. "Vamos."

Voldemort asintió y guío al joven mago desde el estudio por el pasillo hacia la sala de reuniones. Cuando los dos entraron, los cuatro mortífagos se pusieron de pie e hicieron una reverencia.

"¿M-mi L-L-Lord?" tartamudeo Colagusano, mirando nervioso a Harry. Bellatrix Lestrange y Antonin Dolohov estaban mirando al adolescente en shock. Rodolphus Lestrange lo miro petreamente.

"Harry esta de nuestro lado." Voldemort le informo a los cuatro. "Ustedes le darán su respeto."

"¿Y que tipo de respeto será ese?" Bellatrix escupió, los ojos clavados en Harry. Los dos se estaban mirando con odio el uno al otro.

"Los celos no te sientan bien, Bella." La reto Voldemort. "y le darás a Harry el mismo respeto que me das a mi."

Ojos salvajes brillaban peligrosamente mientras Bellatrix continuaba fulminando con la mirada a Harry. Harry le sonrío. "No creo que te este escuchando, Tom."

"Bellatrix." la voz de Voldemort se volvió helada.

Bellatrix miro al Señor Oscuro y se encontró mirando la punta de su varita y tras ella ojos furiosos. Ella trago con dificultad. "Me disculpo, mi Lord, amo Potter." Ella susurro, inclinando la cabeza. Sin embargo, la mirada que le mando a Harry una vez que Voldemort desvío la mirada, le dijo a Harry lo mucho que ella estaba arrepentida en realidad y Harry rodó sus ojos.

"Siéntense. Díganme porque han venido hasta aquí." Les ordeno el Señor Oscuro, tomando asiento en una silla en lugar de aspecto majestuoso, con un respaldo alto. Los mortífagos rápidamente tomaron asiento y Harry se quedo de pie al lado de Voldemort. _¿No te vas a sentar?_

_No. no tengo deseos de conjurar una silla ahora, y prefiero estar de pie a tu lado que sentarme lejos de ti._ Respondió Harry.

_Como desees._

"Mi Lord, han habido, rumores." Comenzó Antonin.

"¿Rumores?" Voldemort entrecerró los ojos. "Siempre habrán rumores. Que hay tan importante sobre estos

"Dicen que hay un mortífago de alto rango trabajando en Hogwarts. Pero este mortífago no es nadie que conozcamos." Dijo Bellatrix.

Harry no pudo contener su risa, pese a la molestia de los cuatro mortífagos y a la diversión de Voldemort.

"¿Que amo Potter, es tan gracioso?" Bellatrix pregunto tan educadamente como pudo con dientes apretados.

"¿Les digo entonces?" Harry le pregunto a Voldemort, ojos bailando divertidos.

"Si _debes_." El Señor Oscuro suspiro, frunciendo el ceño a sus seguidores.

"Los rumores son y no son ciertos." Harry explico con paciencia. "Severus Snape esta trabajando en Hogwarts, al igual que otro miembro del lado oscuro. De echo, él esta en esta habitación."

"¿Ese serias tu?" Bellatrix pregunto con suavidad.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. "Yo _no trabajo_ en Hogwarts, Bellatrix, soy un estudiante allí. Entérate bien de las cosas."

"¿Mi Lord?" Rodolphus estaba mirando a Voldemort en shock. "¿Usted ha estado en Hogwarts?"

Esta declaración sorprendió a Bellatrix que dejo de lado la batalla de miradas que había comenzado nuevamente con Harry y se giro a mirar a su Lord. "Mi Lord, ¡eso es peligroso!"

"Estoy conciente de eso, Bella. Sin embargo, tengo varios alumnos respaldándome, al igual que no-estudiantes."

"Dumbledore no confía en los Slytherin." murmuro Colagusano después de mirar a Harry y encontrarse con los ojos esmeraldas por primera vez ese día. "A menos que… amo Potter, ¿ha estado ayudando a nuestro Lord?"

"¿Quizás?." Harry levanto una ceja mirando al animago. "Y quizás no soy el único."

"La chica Weasley. Ella es muy oscura para ser Gryffindor. Ella probablemente esta ayudándolo…"

_Pensé que dijiste que era estúpido._

_Te dije que era molesto no dije nada de estúpido._ Voldemort le respondió a Harry molesto. "Muy bien, Colagusano." Siseo con dulzura. "Bien, muy bien. Dumbledore difícilmente puede sospechar del amigo Auror de Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley, ¿no es así?"

"No, no, por supuesto que no, mi Lord. Muy astuto, mi Lord." Accedió Colagusano, pese al disgusto de Bellatrix.

"No fue mi idea." Admitió Voldemort, aun logrando sonar superior. "Fue idea de Fred y George Weasley."

"¿Acaso tiene a toda la prole Weasley tras de usted?" Antonin pregunto sorprendido.

"Difícilmente." Respondió Harry. "esos tres son Slytherin naturales así que consideran las ideas oscuras al igual que las de la luz."

"¿Suficientemente Slytherin, o amplios de mente?" pregunto Rodolphus.

"Gin, Fred, y George son lo suficiente Slytherin. Seam y Herm son amplios de mente." Respondió Harry, decidiendo que le caía bien Rodolphus, pese a su esposa.

"Interesante. Gryffindor amplios de mente ¿quien lo habría pensado?" el miro a Harry con una media sonrisa.

Harry sonrío. "En realidad quien."

"Mi Lord, ¿tiene algún plan para la caída de Dumbledore?" pregunto Bellatrix, llamando la atención nuevamente hacia ella y el silencioso Señor Oscuro.

Voldemort miro a Harry, que asintió y hablo seriamente. "Actualmente, ese es mi trabajo. Si, tenemos un plan, no, no les voy a decir. Es algo de los estudiantes, actualmente, y seguirá de esa manera."

Bellatrix no lucia feliz.

"¿Si eso es todo?" Voldemort se puso de pie lentamente, sus ojos recorriendo al pequeño grupo.

"por supuesto mi Lord." Bellatrix, Antonin, y Colagusano respondieron. Rodolphus estaba mirando a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Hay algún problema, Rodolphus?" Voldemort pregunto con suavidad, mirando a Lestrange peligrosamente.

"No, mi Lord." Rodolphus le ofreció al Señor oscuro una ligera reverencia. "¿Solo me preguntaba si me permitiría quedarme un momento para hablar con el amo Potter?"

"Rodolphus." Bellatrix siseo enojada.

Voldemort miro a Harry. _Tú eres el que sabe amor._

_Claro. Me cae bien Rodolphus._ Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Muy bien. Rodolphus, puedes quedarte. Bella, tu también puedes quedarte, si lo deseas, hasta que tu marido se marche." Decidió Voldemort. "Colagusano, Antonin, pueden retirarse."

"Gracias, mi Lord." Respondió Rodolphus mientras los dos magos desaparecían.

"Gracias, mi Lord." Respondió Bellatrix secamente.

Voldemort asintió. _Voy a dejar a tu primo en las mazmorras. Lleva a los Lestranges contigo al estudio y dile a Lucius que se me una._

_Okay._ Harry sonrío mientras Voldemort salía de la habitación. "Síganme." Les ordeno a los dos mortífagos.

Bellatrix entrecerró los ojos mirándolo. "No tengo que escuchar-"

Rodolphus apunto con su varita a su esposa. "Suficiente, Bella. Vete a casa si planeas seguir comportándote así."

Bellatrix frunció el ceño, pero cerro la boca.

Rodolphus le hizo un gesto a Harry. "Guíenos, amo Potter."

Harry frunció el ceño. "Harry, por favor. Cuando Voldemort este alrededor, llámeme amo Potter, si debe hacerlo. Si no, dígame Harry."

Rodolphus sonrío ligeramente. "Harry, entonces."

Harry asintió y los guió por el pasillo hacia el estudio. "¿Lucius?"

El Jefe de los Malfoy se giro hacia Harry. "¿Si?"

"Tom quiere que vayas a las mazmorras."

"¿Que quiere hacer él ahí?"

Harry sonrío sarcástico. "Creo que quiere encadenar a Dudley para que deje de quejarse."

Esto logro que todos los estudiantes en la habitación rieran y que Lucius sonriera. "muy bien. Infórmale que voy en camino." Le pidió el hombre antes de salir de la habitación.

_Ya va en camino._

_Oh, bien._

Harry sonrío para si mismo y se dirigió a los Lestranges. "Tomen asiento. Por favor."

"¿Amigos tuyos?" Ginny dijo en broma mientas miraba incomoda a Bellatrix. Theodore paso un brazo por sobre sus hombros y la apoyo contra su pecho protectoramente.

"Mas o menos." Dijo Harry. "Estos son Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange." Los presento. "Bellatrix, Rodolphus, estoy seguro que conoce a Draco Malfoy."

El heredero Malfoy asintió con su cabeza respetuosamente. "Tío Rodolphus, tía Bellatrix."

"Sigo olvidando que Narcissa y Bellatrix son hermanas…" murmuro Harry, lo que le valió una mirada sorprendida de Draco. "¿Que? Lo vi en un tapete en la casa Black."

"¿Cuando estuviste en Grimmauld Place?" pregunto Bellatrix.

"No es asunto tuyo." Los tres Gryffindor respondieron simultáneamente. Y entonces todos intercambiaron miradas.

"De todos modos, este es Theodore Nott. La pelirroja acurrucada a su lado es la notoria Ginevra Weasley." continuo Harry.

"Oh, ahora soy notoria, ¿no es así?" Ginny lo interrumpió divertida.

"Claro." Harry le dio una mirada molesta antes de hacer un gesto hacia Hermione. "Y esta es Hermione Granger."

"¡Una _sangresucia _en la Mansion Malfoy!" Bellatrix grito horrorizada.

"Cuida tu lenguaje." Harry dijo con fuerza, enviándole una mirada peligrosa. "Esto es inaceptable. Herm es una invitada, al igual que tu."

Bellatrix se burlo de Harry. "Cuida la manera en que le hablas a tus mayores, pequeñín."

"Creo que ya te advertí una vez que le hables con respeto a Harry, Bella. No me hagas decírtelo una segunda vez." La voz de Tom floto hasta ellos desde la puerta. Sus ojos escarlata se entrecerraron mientras miraba a la bruja.

"Mi Lord, no note su llegada." Bellatrix dijo hacienda una reverencia.

"Creo que ese era el punto." Ginny dijo antes que Theodore pudiera callarla.

"¡Ginny!" Hermione siseo.

"Ginevra, eso fue innecesario." Tom dijo ligeramente y se paro al lado de la silla de Harry.

"Lo siento, Tom, pero esos dos nunca se llevaran bien, y Bellatrix no respetara a alguien menor que ella sino debe hacerlo." Ginny le dijo, dándole a Hermione una mirada aguda cuando la chica iba a decir algo.

Tom frunció el ceño mirando a la chica, al igual que Bellatrix. "Muy bien chiquilla."

Harry puso una mano en el brazo de Tom, poniéndose de pie, mientras el hombre abría su boca para gritarle a Bellatrix. _Déjame tratar algo._

_Bien._ Suspiro Tom.

Harry se giro y camino hasta pararse directamente enfrente de Bellatrix. "Dejemos algo claro, Bellatrix. No me agradas, y dudo que eso cambie. Sin embargo, si continuas tratándome mal, encontraras lo mucho que he mejorado en dos años con la Maldición Cruciatus. ¿Estamos claros?"

"Como el cristal." Dijo Bellatrix.

"¡Harry James Potter!" grito Hermione. "Cuando-"

"Hermione, cállate." Harry se giro y fulmino a su amiga con la mirada, que cerro su boca al ver el fuego en sus ojos. "En realidad no tengo deseas de oír porque no debería estar realizando Imperdonable."

"Incluso si están mal echas." Murmuro Bellatrix en voz baja.

Harry apunto la varita entre sus ojos. "Dame una razón, y te _juro_ que lo lamentaras."

"Bella, deja de molestar a Harry." Ordeno Lucius. "Y ven conmigo. Narcissa estaba preguntando por ti."

Bellatrix se puso de pie y fulmino con la mirada a Harry, que era casi de la misma altura que ella. Sin decir una palabra, ella dejo la habitación tras Lucius en busca de su hermana.

Todos estaban en silencio cuando Harry regreso a su asiento con cautela. "Por favor no se me queden mirando." murmuro.

El grupo de estudiantes de inmediato comenzó a conversar entre ellos. Rodolphus frunció el ceño y miro a Harry. "¿Estas bien?"

"Esta cansado." Respondió Tom, poniendo una mano en los hombros de Harry gentilmente mientras se sentaba en el apoya manos de la silla de Harry.

"Lucius te va a asesinar por sentarte inapropiadamente en sus muebles." Murmuro Harry, apoyando su cabeza en el costado de Tom cerrando sus ojos.

"Lucius sobrevivirá. ¿Necesitas acostarte?" le pregunto el Señor Oscuro suavemente mientras abrazaba al adolescente.

"Estoy bien."

Tom rodó sus ojos y miro a Rodolphus, que sonreía ligeramente. "¿Porque todos están sonriendo?"

"Porque tienes el cabello rojo nuevamente." Harry respondió por el mortífago, y sonrío al decir eso.

Tom levanto una mano y tomo un mechón de su cabello para verlo bien y gruño. "Harry…"

"Te ves bien así." Fue la suave respuesta del joven, acompañado de un bostezo.

"¿Estas seguro de que no te quieres acostar?"

"Si." Respondió Harry, sonando levemente molesto.

Tom suspiro y miro al grupo de estudiantes que conversaban. "¿Que están planeando?"

"Bromas." Vino la respuesta simultánea.

"¿En quien?"

"La Orden del Fénix."

"Dumbledore."

"Profesores."

"Otros estudiantes."

"Y tu."

Tom frunció el ceño mirando a Ginny mientras todos los demás en la habitación reían, incluso Rodolphus y Harry. "¿Porque yo?"

"Porque eres un maestro." Respondió feliz la pelirroja.

"Por Merlín, Harry. Deja de enseñarle cosas." Se quejo Tom.

Harry bufo. "Yo no le he enseñado casi nada. Fred y George le han enseñado todo lo que sabe."

"Debí saberlo. Recuérdame llenar su tienda con mis bromas la próxima vez que estemos en el callejón Diagon."

"¿Oye, Tom?" Ginny dijo de repente. "Si mis hermanos quisieran ser iniciados, ¿los dejarías?"

"Ellos deberán seguir el protocolo." Respondió Tom. "Y no bromas."

"A ellos no les gustara esa ultima regla." Dijo Hermione, ganándose un ligero golpe de Ginny. "¿Que? No les gustara.

"¿Eso fue retórico, o probable?" Tom pregunto antes que las dos brujas pudieran comenzar una discusión.

"No tengo idea. Ellos me dijeron la semana pasada que preguntara y yo les dije que lo haría cuando fuera seguro." Respondió Ginny, alejándose de la enojada castaña.

"¿Y ayer?" Tom pregunto.

"Estaba enojada contigo."

"¿Y la noche anterior?"

"Demasiado cansada."

"¿Tienes una excusa para todo?"

"Actualmente, si."

Tom rodó sus ojos mientras los estudiantes reían. "De verdad." El miro a Harry, que, aparentemente, se había quedado dormido. "Porque acostarse cuando tiene una buena almohada aquí mismo." Él suspiro, y se agacho para darle un gentil beso en la frente a Harry antes de mirar a Rodolphus, que estaba sonriendo nuevamente. "¿Que?"

"Esta feliz, mi Lord." Rodolphus dijo en forma de explicación. "Jamás creí que viviría lo suficiente para verlo feliz."

Tom frunció el ceño. "Ya veo."

"No es una forma feliz que lo haga débil." Dijo el hombre. "En vez, lo hace mas fuerte. Tiene amigos que son su igual, y alguien que ama. Gente con quien confiar."

Tom miro al hombre tranquilamente antes de asentir. "Supongo."

"Bella esta celosa. Creo que ella esperaba poder conseguir su amor, en ves de otro."

"Estoy conciente de eso, pero ella tendrá que acostumbrarse a esto." Tom respondió con firmeza.

"Si, supongo que lo hará." Rodolphus suspiro. "Y ella tendrá que superar su odio hacia Harry, o terminara muerta."

"ella es demasiado útil para matarla." Respondió Tom.

Rodolphus meneo la cabeza. "Puede ser, mi Lord, Harry no la soporta en lo mas mínimo, y dudo que la encuentre útil. Si ella sigue así, él podría matarla."

Tom miro al adolescente que dormía. "Eso es lo que temo. Harry no es un asesino."

"Podría convertirse en uno." Rodolphus suspiro con pesar. "Tendré que hablar nuevamente con Bella."

Tom asintió. "¿Porque estas tan preocupado por esto? Se que tu y Bella no se casaron por."

"Harry me intriga. Es un joven interesante. Y ha crecido mucho. El ya no es el pequeño mocoso que conocí hace dos años que lanzaba débiles hechizos y se escondía tras las puertas." Admitió Rodolphus.

Tom pasó una mano por el salvaje cabello de Harry. "Las cosas cambian."

"Quizás demasiado a cambiado."

"Quizás…"dijo Harry

"Necesitas una ducha."

Harry miro enojado a Tom. "Demasiado cansado."

"Un baño, entonces."

Harry parpadeo mirando a Tom lentamente. "Tomare una ducha." El se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, pero se detuvo en la puerta y sonrío. "Y, si necesito una ducha, tu también."

"Entonces es bueno que estuviera planeando tomar una." murmuro Tom detrás de Harry.

Harry se giro y miro a Tom y casi perdió su balance. El Señor Oscuro lo sostuvo. "No necesito tu ayuda." El adolescente murmuro, permitiendo que Tom lo guiara hasta el baño.

"¿Puedes pararte?"

"…no…"

"Entonces cállate y deja de quejarte." Tom respondió, ayudando a Harry a sacarse la polera.

Harry le dio una palmazo en la mano alejándose, y lo fulmino con la mirada cansado. "Termina. ¿Y porque no puedo ducharme en la mañana?"

Tom suspiro. "Porque el Ministro vendrá temprano en la mañana y necesitas verte presentable, aunque no lo seas."

Harry miro al hombre con la boca abierta. "¿Fudge? ¿Aquí? ¿Porque? ¿Acaso Lucius no puede decirle que no?"

"En realidad no. Esto es todo por las lealtades de Lucius, actualmente. Y parece que las mías también." Dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

"¿No querrás decir las lealtades de Marcus Brutùs? No creo que las lealtades de Tom Riddle estén siendo cuestionadas." Le dijo Harry, sacándose los pantalones lentamente.

"Que gracioso. Tampoco lo eran las de Harry Potter." le dijo Tom, sacándose la camisa, dejándola doblada en el mostrador junto a la de Harry.

Harry le levanto el dedo de al medio a Tom y termino de sacarse la ropa antes de entrar en la ducha. "Estúpido Fudge."


	30. lemon extra

**Este es el lemon perdido del capitulo anterior, si no desean leerlo esperen hasta el próximo capitulo para continuar con la historia, porque esto es solo lemon o sea escena de sexo (entre dos hombres) están advertidos. **

Harry le levanto el dedo de al medio a Tom y termino de sacarse la ropa antes de meterse a la ducha. "Estúpido Fudge."

Tom rio y dejo el resto de su ropa junto a su camisa y se agacho a recoger la ropa de Harry. Cuando miro a Harry, el adolescente tenía el ceño fruncido. "¿Porque esa mirada?"

"Deja de limpiar por mi."

"Deja de darme una razón para hacerlo." Respondió Tom, acercando al joven mago.

Harry bufo y volvió a entrar a la ducha. "Monstruo del aseo."

Tom sonrío y entro a la ducha tras Harry, envolvió con sus brazos la cintura del joven acercándolo contra su pecho, su barbilla en la cabeza de Harry. "Tranquilo."

Harry suspiro y cerró los ojos, relajándose en el abrazo. "Pensé que estábamos aquí para tomar una ducha."

"Lo estamos." Tom murmuro, mágicamente jabonando un paño y luego tomándolo para pasarlo cuidadosamente por el abdomen de Harry. El adolescente zumbaba en voz baja por la satisfacción y sonrío. Tom se inclino hacia adelante y, con su mano libre, atrajo los labios de Harry hacia el gentilmente.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cuando la mano de Tom se enrosco alrededor de su miembro. ¿_Tom?_

_Shhh._ El mago estaba acariciando gentilmente a Harry con una mano mientras que con la otra seguía lavándolo. _Confía en mí._

Harry cerró nuevamente los ojos y se perdió en los besos mientras la lengua de Tom se introducía entre sus labios para bailar dentro de su boca seductoramente. Harry gimió por el beso, levantando una mano para enredarla en el cabello de Tom.

Tom continúo acariciando a Harry gentil pero firme, dejando que su mano con el paño jabonoso se deslizara entre las piernas de Harry para limpiarlo allí, a propósito golpeando las bolas de Harry.

Harry dejo escapar un fuerte gemido cuando se corrió en la mano de Tom. "Oh, bastardo." susurro, abriendo sus ojos y encontrándose con unos ojos rojos sonrientes. "Maldito bastardo."

"¿Me estas diciendo sobrenombres nuevamente?" Respondió con suavidad el Señor Oscuro.

"¿De verdad Fudge va a venir mañana, o solo lo dijiste para meterme a la ducha?" Harry quería saber.

"Él viene mañana, pero en la tarde. Podrías haberte duchado en la mañana." Admitió Tom. "Pero has estado al limite desde que llegamos y quería ver si esto ayudaba."

"De verdad eres un bastardo, Tom." Harry le informo al Señor Oscuro.

"quizás." Tom le dio casto beso a Harry en los labios sonriendo. "Pero funciono."

"Ugh." Harry hizo una mueca. "Deja de leer mi mente, imbecil."

"Entonces no la dejes abierta para ataque." Tom respondió con calidez.

"Es fácil para ti decirlo." Gruño Harry, dejando que su mano alcanzara detrás de él para tomar el miembro de Tom, que había estado presionando en su espalda.

Tom dejo escapar un silbido. "Obviamente no tan fácil como tu crees."

Harry sonrío sarcástico y se dio la vuelta en el abrazo de Tom para ver de frente al mago. "¿Sexualmente frustrado, amor?" mientras sus dedos bailaban en el miembro endurecido.

::Sssi…:: Tom siseo, cerrando sus ojos.

Harry se acerco y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. "Bien por ti." Dijo feliz antes de salir de la ducha y rápidamente dejar el baño.

Tom gruño y dejo su cabeza golpear la muralla de la ducha. _Me estabas tomando el pelo._

_¡Te amo!_

_Eres un horrible, horrible chico. ¡Me sorprende que el sombrero te haya _ **considerado** _para Gryffindor!_

_Lo se. Buenas noches._ Harry respondió alegre.

_Buenas noches. Voy a terminar mi ducha antes de unirme a ti._

_Quieres decir que te vas a masturbar_.

Tom cerró su lado de la conexión y con un movimiento de su mano aseguro la puerta. La risa de Harry traspaso la puerta e hizo eco en el baño y Tom suspiro. "Mocoso…"


	31. capitulo 30

Capitulo 30

"¿Lucius?"

Lucius miro al grupo de tranquilos estudiantes, Harry guiándolos. "¿Si, Sr. Potter?"

Harry simplemente frunció el ceño ante el titulo. "Nos estábamos preguntando si podíamos demoler alguna de las habitaciones de la Mansión."

Le tomo a Lucius todo su entrenamiento el evitar quedarse mirándolos con la boca abierta. Tom, sin embargo, se giro y frunció el ceño mirando a Harry. "¿Que tiene ustedes cinco en su pequeñas mangas?"

"¡Fue idea de Harry!" cuatro voces dijeron al mismo tiempo, ganándose una mirada furiosa del adolescente.

"_Eso lo esperaba_."

"Queremos utilizar un lugar para hacer duelos." Harry explico con calma. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Gin será el arbitro."

"¿Y la Srta. Granger actualmente puede participar?" pregunto Lucius, volviendo a la conversación, mientras su mirada viajaba hacia la bruja embarazada."

"Madame Pomfrey dijo que puedo hacer este tipo de cosas por otro mes y medio." Hermione dijo fríamente. "De todas formas, alguien tiene que mostrarle a su hijo que no es el mejor."

Lucius miro a la bruja, molesto, mientras todos reían y Tom sonreía. El se giro hacia su hijo repentinamente. "si pierdes, estaré muy molesto, Draco."

Draco se puso serio de inmediato. "Por supuesto, Padre."

"de verdad, Lucius. Eso no es nada justo." Tom se río entre dientes. "El estará contra Harry Potter."

Lucius frunció el ceño mirando al Señor Oscuro. "¿Entonces usted esta apostando a favor de los Gryffindor, my Lord?"

"Por supuesto que si."

"¿Quisiera _mirar_?" Ginny pregunto, con una gran sonrisa. "Quizás _apostar_algo de _dinero_."

"Si, y estoy seguro de que Gin se lo guardara." Harry dijo travieso.

"Eso seria, actualmente, bastante entretenido." Decidió Tom, poniéndose de pie. "¿Lucius?"

"El Ministro supuestamente llegara en una hora." Lucius respondió con firmeza.

"¿Y?" Harry le hizo una mueca al Jefe de los Malfoy. "A nadie aquí le importa una mierda lo que siente el Ministro, Lucius. Dile a un elfo domestico que lo guíe hacia nosotros."

"Intimidación. astuto." murmuro Theodore.

"¿Porque eso es intimidación?" Hermione quería saber, ya que incluso Lucius se había puesto de pie y les indicaba a otra habitación.

"Estamos mostrando que somos una fuerza para ser reconocida. Todos apenas tenemos diecisiete y tú estas embarazada. ¿Que pensara el Ministro de los chicos del mañana _Hoy_?" Draco respondió con firmeza

"El Ministerio no conoce nuestro lado, Draco." Harry interrumpió con suavidad. "Difícilmente es intimidación."

"Tus acciones hoy lo harán pensar mañana." Agrego Ginny. "Él no conoce nuestros lados en la Guerra ahora, pero, una vez que lo haga, él podría re-pensar su apoyo."

"Aunque ya todos saben que Harry es una fuerza para ser reconocida." Discutió Hermione.

"pero no que _cantidad_de fuerza." Respondió Ginny, con ojos brillando maliciosamente. "Solo unos pocos saben."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Y siento decirlo, pero no es ninguno de ustedes." Luego se apresuro para caminar al lado de Tom, dejando a los cuatro estudiantes mirando a su espalda en shock.

"Esto tiene que ver con todas las veces que desapareció el año pasado." Hermione dijo en voz baja.

"¿El desapareció mucho el año anterior?" Draco se giro a mirar a la bruja castaña con curiosidad. "¿Sin una explicación?"

"Si." Agrego Ginny. "Y no podíamos seguirlo, ya que siempre se llevaba su Capa de Invisibilidad."

"Me pregunto que estaría haciendo…"

"No lo hacemos todos." Ginny pateo el piso. "Era molesto."

"Aquí estamos." Dijo Lucius, terminando las dos conversaciones que sus invitados estaban teniendo, una en voz alta, la otra mentalmente. "esta habitación actualmente es para practicas de duelo. Los mortífagos la usan a veces."

"Tendrá que servir." Decidió Harry, sacando una sonrisa de sus amigos y una mirada de molestia de Lucius. "Bien. Dray, Ted, al lado izquierdo. Herm, tu conmigo en el lado derecho. Tom, Lucius, los dejo para que conjuren sillas para ustedes. Gin, párate cerca de ellos y prepárate para darnos la partida."

"Haciendo que hagamos todo el trabajo." Lucius gruño claramente mientras conjuraba una silla al lado de la que Tom ya se había sentado con una sonrisa.

Ginny les dio a los dos adultos una brillante sonrisa mientras los combatientes se prepararan. "Oye, Tom, ¿te gustaría combatir con Harry después?, ¿Si hay tiempo?"

"¿Porque?" quiso saber el Señor Oscuro.

"Porque quiero ver que tan justos son." La pelirroja se encogió de hombros antes de dirigirse hacia los duelistas. "¿Dos contra dos, o uno a uno con segundos?"

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas antes de asentir. "Uno a uno con segundos." Draco dijo mientras Theodore y Hermione se alejaban para dar el espacio a Harry y Draco.

"De esta manera, ¡No tendré que pelear!" Hermione dijo alegre.

"Debería perder a propósito." Respondió Harry, mirando a Ginny.

"No es gracioso, Harry."

Ginny rodó sus ojos. "Ya que no sabemos cuando llegara el Ministro, manténgase limpios. Solo hechizos legales."

"¿Define legal?" Draco pregunto dulcemente.

"Rehúso entra en un debate político contigo, Draco, así que aguántate." Ginny respondió, consiguiendo una sonrisa de todos.

"Y no convocar animales." Harry agrego, dándole a Draco una mirada sucia.

El heredero Malfoy se encogió de hombros. "Difícilmente eso resulto en mi ventaja, ¿no fue así?"

"¿Acaso quieres que Harry te mande una serpiente?" quiso saber Hermione.

Draco se detuvo. "Entonces esta bien. No animales. Y no hacer trampa."

"Oh, ¿como comenzar antes de la cuenta?" Harry bromeo sonriendo.

"¿Porque hacer esa regla?" pregunto Theodore, frunciendo el ceño tras Draco.

"Porque si _yo_ puedo hacer trampa, _él_ también puede hacerlo, y, esta vez, él lo hará." Draco respondió en un gruñido, sin quitar los ojos de Harry.

El chico de ojos verdes asintió. "Perfecto. Gin, cuando estés lista."

Ginny asintió seriamente. "reverencia." Ordeno ella. Los dos jóvenes hicieron una reverencia, sin quitarse los ojos de encima. "Varitas listas. A mi cuenta. ¡Uno…dos…tres!"

"¡_Silencio!_ ¡_Protego!_"

"¡_Stupefy!_"

"¡_Incendio!_"

Draco salto del camino del fuego y los dos se detuvieron, mirándose mutuamente. Harry tenia un brillante escudo a su alrededor, que había echo que el hechizo Aturdidor de Draco se desviara a un lado. Draco estaba fulminando a Harry con la mirada silenciosamente.

"_Accio_ varita de Draco" Harry dijo finalmente. La varita de Malfoy voló hasta su mano y el la guardo en un bolsillo, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a Theodore cuando el y Draco intercambiaron lugares.

Reverencia." Dijo Ginny. Los dos intercambiaron reverencias formales. "¡Varitas listas! uno… dos…"

"¿Escuchas gritos?" Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de magia, le pregunto a Arthur Weasley, que habían mandado para que lo asistiera en ves de a un Auror (pese a la molestia de Fudge).

Arthur ladeo la cabeza ligeramente, escuchando, pero fue el elfo domestico que los estaba guiando hacia donde estaban los Malfoys quien respondió la pregunta. "El joven amo Draco y sus amigos están haciendo duelos porque se encontraban aburridos, Ministro."

"¿Solos?" Arthur interrumpió, choqueado. Albus había mencionado que Ginny y Hermione se habían ido con Draco Malfoy hace dos noches con Lucius Malfoy.

"No, señor." Respondió el elfo con clama. "El Profesor Brutùs y el amo Lucius están supervisando los duelos."

"Difícilmente me hace sentir mejor…" Arthur murmuro en voz baja.

Fudge frunció el ceño en concentración. "¿Brutùs?"

"El Nuevo maestro de defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts." Le dijo Arthur. "A mi hija le cae muy bien, aparentemente se conocieron durante el verano mientras ella estaba visitando a Harry. Mi hijo piensa que es horrible y un mortífago."

"Esa es una acusación muy seria." Fudge le dijo en voz seria.

"Por supuesto. Pero, pero usted conoce a los chicos de hoy. Cualquier profesor que no les cae bien es un mortífago que esta tras su sangre." El pelirrojo obligo a su voz a mantenerse ligera. "es probablemente una persona muy reservada, como Snape."

"Estamos aquí, señores." El elfo dijo repentinamente, parándose frente a una puerta cerrada. Y abrió la puerta lo suficiente para dejarlos mirar.

"¡_Expelliarmus!_"

"¡_Finite!_ _Accio_ varita de Theodore"

"¿Porque sigues usando el Hechizo Convocador?" le pregunto Theodore mientras su varita llegaba a la mano de Harry.

"¿Por qué no te lanza hacia atrás para que choques con Dray?" Harry se encogió de hombros y le lanzo a los dos Slytherin sus varitas, moviendo su varita hacia Draco para terminar el hechizo Silenciador. "Y tenemos invitados."

Todos se giraron para mirar a los dos hombres en la puerta. "¡Papá!" chillo Ginny antes de salir corriendo hacia el y abrazarlo con fuerza pese a la diversión de todos.

"Arthur. Cornelius." Lucius les hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se puso de pie y con Tom se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Los demás estudiantes los siguieron.

"Ah, Lucius, es maravilloso verte nuevamente. Simplemente maravilloso. Yo confío…ah… ¿que quien-usted-sabe no lo este ocupando últimamente?" dijo Fudge, tomando la mano de Lucius y sacudiéndola con entusiasmo.

"Ni un poquito." Lucius le aseguro. "¿No creo que usted conozca al Profesor Marcus Brutùs? ¿O a Theodore Nott?" el le presento a los dos, dando un paso atrás para que Tom y Theodore pudieran saludar al ministro.

"Por supuesto, por supuesto. Y aquí esta tu hijo, Draco. ¡Y Harry! ¡Mi querido muchacho!" el envolvió a Harry en un exuberante abrazo.

_El hombre es peor de lo que recuerdo. Apuesto a que un niño de dos años podría ponerlo bajo_Imperio. Harry le dijo a Tom oscuramente mientras se alejaba del ministro. "es bueno verlo de nuevo, Ministro. Esta," le hizo un gesto a Hermione. "es Hermione Granger. No creo que ustedes se hayan conocido antes."

"Es maravilloso poder tener un rostro para acompañar el nombre, querida." Dijo Fudge feliz, sacudiendo también la mano de Hermione.

"¿No seria mejor que nos dirigiéramos a la sala?" Lucius pregunto con frialdad.

"Genial idea, Lucius. Genial idea. Aun por supuesto, probablemente tu deberías guiarnos…"

Hermione, Ginny, y Harry se quedaron atrás con Arthur, que tenia el ceño fruncido. "¿a la residencia _Malfoy_? En serio." Él meneo la cabeza.

"Draco no es una mala persona, papá." Insistió Ginny.

"Una vez que lo conoces, él actualmente es bastante amable." Añadió Hermione. "E incluso Lucius no es tan jodido."

Harry meno la cabeza mirando a Hermione. "Jodido. En serio. Pensé que no decías ese tipo de palabras."

"Cállate."

"El Profesor Dumbledore no me contó que también te habías marchado, Harry." Arthur continúo en voz baja.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que no quería que entraran en pánico."

"Encontraron a Ron, sabes." Arthur añadió seriamente, frunciendo el ceño a los tres estudiantes.

Hermione y Ginny apuntaron a Harry. "Él lo hizo."

"¿Hizo que?" Fudge pregunto cuando entraron a la sala.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "un poco de arte en la entrada de Hogwarts."

"¿Arte?" bufo Theodore.

"Bueno, yo creí que era bastante atractivo." Hermione dijo con suavidad, sentándose en el sillón al lado de Theodore.

"¡Hermione!" Arthur se giro hacia la bruja nacida Muggle, con los ojos abiertos.

"_Esto_," Harry interrumpió con firmeza. "es una discusión familiar que deberíamos dejar para otra ocasión, a menos," su mirada se poso en Lucius que estaba sentado en su sillón favorito. "¿que Lucius nos preste otra sala para aclarar las cosas?"

"Mientras no hayan demoliciones o _cacerías_, no tengo problemas con eso." Lucius respondió con prontitud, ojos plateados lanzándole hachas a Arthur.

Harry asintió con seriedad. "eso, lo puedo prometer. Sr. Weasley, Ginny, Herm, por favor." El les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los demás que se quedaron en la habitación mientras los que había nombrado salían. "Ministro, Lucius, Marcus." Los tres hombres asintieron y Harry guió a su pequeño grupo a otra habitación.

"¡Ese chico a madurado!" Fudge exclamo en shock.

Theodore y Draco intercambiaron conocedoras sonrisas.

"Por favor, tomen asiento." Harry ofreció diplomáticamente mientras cerraba la puerta tras el. Arthur se sentó en un bonito sillón mientras que las dos chicas se sentaron en un sillón de dos cuerpos, mientras que Harry se sentó en el brazo del sillón al lado de Hermione.

"No deberías sentarte allí, Harry." Hermione le dijo al adolescente.

"Lo que Lucius no sabe no lo hará enojar." Harry respondió, sonriendo.

Arthur sonrío. "Muy cierto. Pero," su sonrisa desapareció. "Explíquense."

"Ron embarazo a Hermione." Ginny dijo en forma de explicación.

Arthur se quedo helado, mirando a los tres en shock. "¿embarazada?"

"La emborracho y la embarazo en su cumpleaños." Añadió Harry, apoyándose en su asiento y pasando un brazo por los hombros de Hermione para abrazarla gentilmente.

Hermione se giro y fulmino con la mirada a su amigo de toda la vida. "¿Demasiado directo?"

"No en realidad." Harry sonrío ligeramente antes de mirar a Arthur, que estaba meneando la cabeza. "¿Sr. Weasley?"

Arthur suspiro, pasando una mano por su cabello. "No quiero creer esto, personalmente, pero parece que no tengo otra opción." El meneo la cabeza y miro a los tres adolescentes. "Pero, aun así, pegarlo así en la entrada con un hechizo adherente fue demasiado, ¿no lo creen?"

Harry puso una mano en la boca de Hermione, efectivamente silenciándola, entrecerró los ojos y miro al hombre. "Arte, Sr. Weasley. Fue arte."

"Eso no fue arte apropiado." Arthur le dijo calmadamente, mirando a Harry a los ojos.

"Defina 'arte apropiado,' señor. Por lo que yo se, una bruja embarazada no es arte, y eso hizo Ronald. En represalia, creé mi propio arte, y resulto ser mi ex amigo colgado en la entrada del castillo."

Arthur entrecerró los ojos. "¿Y el mensaje?"

Harry frunció el ceño en confusión. "¿Que mensaje?"

"¿Tu no dejaste el mensaje proclamando que el 'arte' era de 'Los futuros mortífagos'?"

"¿Que? ¡No!" Harry lo miro horrorizado. "¡Por Merlín, no! jamás me asociaría con Voldemort!" el escondió su sonrisa cuando Arthur se estremeció.

_Yo creo que esta damisela protesta demasiado._

_Cállate, Tom._

Tom río en la mente de Harry mientras sintieron que alguien tocaba la puerta.

"¡Adelante!" dijo Ginny, mientras Harry seguía cubriéndole la boca a la enojada Hermione para mantenerla en silencio y Arthur parecía estar considerando todo lo que había visto y oído.

Tom entro a la habitación y levanto una ceja mirando al viejo Weasley. "¿Atormentando estudiantes? En serio." El cerrando la puerta tras el.

Arthur entrecerró los ojos y se paro lentamente. "Creo que el director estará complacido de saber que usted esta escondido en la casa de un conocido mortífago."

"Solo si se entera." Respondió Tom, mirando la varita que estaba apuntada a su pecho con aburrimiento. "Baje su varita."

"Sr. Weasley, no lo ataque." Harry dijo con suavidad, también poniéndose de pie. "no se lo merece."

Cuatro pares de ojos miraron al chico de ojos verdes. "¿No se lo merece?" Arthur repitió sin entender.

"¿Cuantas veces tengo que hablar a favor de Marcus antes que la orden crea que es un buen hombre?" el Niño-Que-Vivió pregunto con suavidad, mirando al mago pelirrojo.

Arthur no tuvo oportunidad de responder cuando un aterrorizado grito resonó a travez de la casa. Los cinco intercambiaron miradas.

"La entrada principal." murmuro Tom.

"Ginny, Hermione, Harry, quédense aquí." Arthur ordeno y camino para seguir a Tom fuera de la habitación.

"Ginny, Hermione, quédense. Yo iré con ellos." Harry dijo, saliendo por la puerta y rápidamente alcanzando a Tom antes de que Arthur pudiera hablar de nuevo.

Arthur suspiro mientras Ginny y Hermione se sentaban con miradas de molestia. "Bien." Murmuro antes de salir corriendo tras los dos magos.

Harry no pudo evitar reír. Theodore y Draco bufaron, obviamente luchando contra un ataque de risa. Fudge se veía horrorizado, al igual que Arthur. Lucius y Tom se veían bastante tranquilos.

Ronald Weasley estaba colgado del techo por una pierna, al ser atrapado por las defensas de la Mansión.

"¡Oh, Ron, eres un idiota!" Harry finalmente logro decir antes de mirar a Lucius. "Déjelo ir."

Lucius frunció el ceño y miro al joven mago un momento. Harry levanto una ceja y el mortífago movió una mano hacia la figura que colgaba. Ron lentamente descendió al piso.

"Sr. Weasley, ¿podría por favor informarnos porque esta aquí?" Tom pregunto con suavidad, agachándose levemente para que sus ojos estuvieran mas cerca de Ron, que estaba sentado en el piso.

"¡Hermione!" Ron grito de repente, habiendo divisado a la chica que había venido a buscar.

"¡Oh, por Merlín, Ron! ¿Acaso no has causado suficientes problemas?" grito Ginny, parándose entre su hermano y Hermione.

Ron frunció el ceño.

Harry se arrodillo frente al chico. "¿Porque viniste aquí?"

"Para sacar a Hermione de esta casa." gruño.

Harry levanto una ceja mirando al pelirrojo antes de dirigir su mirada a Hermione. "Herm, ¿te sientes insegura aquí?"

Hermione parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida. "¡Claro que no! ¡Me encanta aquí!"

Harry se dirigió a Ron. "Ella no necesita que la salven, Ron. Puedes regresar a la escuela. Trata de no escindirte en el camino."

"¿Que-"

"Adiós Ronald." Hermione le dijo al chico. "No eres bienvenido aquí."

Ron miro a los cuatro magos adultos. Lucius y Tom lo estaban fulminando con la miarada. Arthur se veía furiosamente molesto. Fudge simplemente se veía confundido. "Pero-"

Harry se acerco y puso su boca cerca del oído de Ron. "Vete, Ron. Si continuas aquí, no te iras indemne. No soy el único que esta furioso contigo, y no te prometo el mismo nivel de control que los otros. ¿Esta claro?" el se alejo un poco para mirar a Ron a los ojos.

El pelirrojo lucia aterrorizado. "Acaso tu…"

"No, Ron, no estoy amenazándote, simplemente te estoy dejando claro un echo." Harry se paro lentamente. "Tu hiciste una cosa muy estúpida y ahora tienes que asumir las consecuencias. Crece."

"Harry…" Tom comenzó a decir con suavidad.

"No estoy amenazándolo, Marcus. Solo estoy obligándolo a ver la seriedad de la situación." Respondió Harry, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Ron. "_Vete_, Ron. Por ultima vez."

Ron entrecerró los ojos. "Mortífago." Escupió antes de desparecer con un 'crack'.

Harry levanto una ceja mentalmente a Tom entre las exclamaciones de asombro de la gente de la habitación. _Bueno, como si lo hubiera planeado. Ahora Ron va a comenzar los rumores por mi._

_Harry…_

Harry se giro y miro a todos con una sonrisa forzada. "Disculpen a Ron, por favor. Me temo que los tres estamos en medio de un ligero desacuerdo."

"Ah, por su puesto." Fudge asintió comprendiendo, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Harry con gentileza. "Estas cosa suceden, mi querido muchacho. Estoy seguro de que pasara."

"Eso espero." Harry respondió con tristeza.

Arthur frunció el ceño. "Molly nos aseguraremos de hablar con Ron antes del termino de las vacaciones, Harry."

Harry asintió. "Gracias, Sr. Weasley."

Fudge miro con rapidez su reloj. "Oh, yo necesito volver al ministerio. Tengo una reunión, me temo." El suspiro con tristeza.

"Por supuesto, Ministro. Comprendemos que tiene un horario ocupado." Le dijo Lucius. Todos los demás asintieron.

"Si, si. Arthur, tenemos que irnos."

Arthur le dio a las dos chicas Gryffindor abrazos y a Harry un firme apretón de manos antes de hacerle una inclinación de cabeza al ministro. Los dos desparecieron casi simultáneamente.

"Podríamos haberles borrado la memoria de ti, Harry, estando aquí." Draco dijo rompiendo el silencio.

La triste sonrisa de Harry se convirtió en una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. "Ah, pero, si hiciéramos eso, mi regalo de Navidad para Molly se atrasaría, y eso no puede ser."

Todos rieron.


	32. Chapter 31

_conversación mental_

::Parsel::

**Este capitulo si tiene lemon pueden saltarse esa parte ya que esta al principio pondré un aviso para que pueden seguir leyendo sin problemas**

Capitulo 31

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al Señor Oscuro que dormía a su lado, el rostro suavizado por el sueño tranquilo. El le paso un dedo por la mejilla con gentileza.

"¿Harry?" Tom parpadeo adormilado. "¿Que sucede?"

Harry se encogió de hombros, mirando el reloj al otro lado de la cama. Dio la medianoche, entonces él sonrío y miro al mago. "Me estaba preguntando si te daré uno de tus regalos de Navidad ahora."

Tom parpadeo un par de veces y se giro para mirar el reloj. "Es de noche, Harry."

El rostro de Harry decayó. "O no."

El Señor Oscuro suspiro y acaricio una mejilla de Harry. "Por supuesto que puedes darme tu regalo ahora, amor. Lo siento."

Harry sonrío suavemente, acercándose para besarlo. _Bien._

_Así que, ¿Dónde esta el regalo? _Tom pregunto con picardía mientras Harry dejaba de besarlo.

_¿Entonces quieres algo material? _Harry pregunto, aun sonriendo.

Tom levanto una ceja y miro al adolescente. "¿Que tiene en mente, Sr. Potter?"

"Tú sabes que te amo, ¿cierto?" Harry dijo como respuesta, repentinamente serio.

"Por supuesto. Pero, que quieres decir…" los ojos de Tom se abrieron en shock al comprender. "¿Estas seguro?"

"Si." Harry de repente se giro, de alguna manera logrando que Tom quedara encima de el. "Soy tuyo y punto."

Tom dejo escapar un suspiro agudo, indagando en los ojos de Harry frenéticamente. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Harry no iba a entrar en pánico, él asintió y bajo su cabeza para besar tiernamente al adolescente.

Harry inmediatamente abrió su boca buscando su lengua y levanto sus manos para pasarlas por el torso desnudo de Tom, ligeros toques sobre la piel del hombre de ojos rojos.

Tom tomo una de las manos de Harry entre las suyas, con fuerza. Su mano libre jalo suavemente el pantalón de Harry hasta que el adolescente levanto sus caderas de la cama y permitió que el Señor Oscuro se los sacara. Los pantalones flotaron gentilmente hasta posarse en el respaldo de la silla y Harry río con suavidad.

"¿Y ahora que?"

"Monstruo del aseo."

Tom sonrío. "Cállate."

Harry solo río con mas fuerza.

Tom rodó sus ojos y guío la mano que sostenía hasta sus labios, dándole un suave beso en la palma que logro calmar su risa. "Mucho mejor." El Señor Oscuro dijo en el silencio. "Ahora, una ultima vez. ¿Estas seguro?"

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. "La próxima persona que diga que Lord Voldemort no tiene corazón será golpeado." Tom frunció el ceño. "Si, Tom, estoy seguro. Y, si me preguntas una vez mas, tu estarás abajo."

Tom levanto una ceja. "Nunca creí que fueras el tipo de hacer amenazas en la cama, Sr. Potter."

Harry sonrío y jalo los pantalones de Tom. "Afuera Sr. Ryddle."

Tom le dio una palmada en la mano y frunció el ceño. "Deja tus manos tranquilas. Haremos esto a mi manera."

"¿Con los pantalones puestos?"

"Todo a su tiempo, Harry. Todo a su tiempo. Ahora, relájate." Añadió Tom antes de volver a besar a Harry.

Harry suspiro en el beso y cerró sus ojos, retorció su mano libre en el cabello de Tom. _¿Eso esta permitido?_

Tom sonrío y deslizo su mano desocupada hasta la cadera de Harry. _Si. _Respondió justo antes de mover sus labios para besar tras la oreja de Harry. El adolescente dejo escapar un gemido y cerró los ojos. _Te gustó eso, ¿no es así?_

::Ssssi…::

Tom sonrío. ::Bien.:

Harry se estremeció. _Tú haces el Parsel sonar como un pecado._

:: ¿Y essso ess algo malo?:: Tom le dijo antes de alejarse un poco del joven. ::Date la vuelta ::

Harry parpadeo como una lechuza. "¿Porque?" Tom frunció el ceño. "Oh, esta bien…" Harry suspiro y se dio la vuelta, yaciendo boca abajo en la cama.

Tom sonrío y paso su mano por el trasero de Harry. ::A mi manera, ¿recuerdas?::

_Nota Mental: nunca le dejas a un Slytherin cuando algo puede ser usado en su contra ._Murmuro Harry, temblando ligeramente.

::Escuche eso…:: Tom le dijo mientras deslizaba un dedo entre los cachetes de Harry.

"Maldición…"

Tom río y se agacho para darle un beso a Harry en la cola. El dedo errante se detuvo justo en la entrada de Harry sobándola suavemente, lo que hizo que Harry se estremeciera. ::¿Te gusta eso?::

"Si…" Harry cerró sus ojos y enterró su rostro en la almohada. _Si._

Tom sonrío y uso sus manos para separar los cachetes luego agacho su cabeza para lamer gentilmente la entrada de Harry.

Harry gimió y apretó con más fuerza la almohada. _Merlín, Tom…_

_¿Si? ¿Necesitas algo?_ Bromeo Tom, deslizando su lengua con más fuerza.

Los pensamientos de Harry salieron como un gemido. ¿_Mas?_

_Por supuesto._ Accedió Tom. Entonces, murmurando suavemente un hechizo para alargar su lengua, la introdujo en la entrada de Harry'.

Harry dejo escapar un ahogado grito en la almohada._¡Maldición!_

_¿Estas bien?_ Pregunto Tom, preocupado, mientras comenzaba a sacar su lengua.

_¡Hazlo de nuevo!_

_Oh, te gustó. _Comento el Señor Oscuro, introduciendo con mas fuerza el crecido músculo en el adolescente bajo el. Entonces, antes que el joven mago pudiera hacer algo más que gemir, comenzó lentamente a joder con su lengua el culo de Harry, lo que hizo que no se sintieran más que gemidos.

Tom finalmente decidió que el joven estaba completamente relajado y salio de su culo, deteniéndose solo lo suficiente para lamer por última vez la entrada del joven. Harry se medio giro y lo miro lánguidamente. "Que-"entonces vio que Tom finalmente estaba sacándose los pantalones y sonrío. "Por fin."

"Silencio." Gruño Tom, tirando sus pantalones hacia la misma silla en que estaban los de Harry, pero sin molestarse a ver si llegaron a destino. "De rodillas amor." Harry suspiro y obedeció mientras Tom lubricaba su miembro. ::¿Listo?:: pregunto el Señor oscuro en un sexy siseo mientras se posicionaba a la entrada de Harry.

Harry dejo escapar un gran gemido. "Si…"

Tom puso sus manos en las caderas de Harry mientras lentamente se introducía en el joven mago. Una vez que llego hasta el fondo, se detuvo y se apoyo en la espada de Harry para besar tras su oreja nuevamente. ::Tu me avisas amor.::

Harry giro la cabeza y atrapo los labios de Tom con los suyos. _Cogeme Tom, estoy listo._

Tom mordió el labio inferior de Harry gentilmente. _Eres un Slytherin ¿no es así?_

_Por supuesto. _Vino la respuesta, seguida de un jadeo cuando la mano de Tom se envolvió en su olvidado miembro que no dejaba de gotear. _Ooooh, bastardo…_

_¿Mas? _Pregunto el Señor Oscuro, deslizando su mano arriba y abajo lentamente.

_Si…_Harry susurro en su mente, cerrando sus ojos y perdiéndose en las sensaciones.

Tom comenzó a moverse mas rápido sintiendo que estaba a punto. ::Córrete por mi, Harry.:: siseo contra los abusados labios del joven mago.

Harry dejo escapar un sonido entre un sollozo y grito de placer cuando su cuerpo se tenso, luego cubrió con su esencia la mano de su amante. Sus músculos se apretaron alrededor de Tom y el Señor Oscuro se enterró lo mas profundo que pudo corriéndose dentro de el

Agotado, Harry colapso en el colchón con un gruñido. Tom se acostó a su lado, luego ocupo la mano que tenia bajo el joven mago para acercar a Harry contra su pecho. _¿Estas bien?_

_Mejor que bien. _Harry murmuro adormilado, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Tom. _Te amo._

_Yo también te amo, Harry. _Tom suspiro, sacando su varita y murmurando un rápido hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos. Luego beso la cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente de Harry y cerro los ojos. _Dulces sueños._

**Fin del lemon**

Golpes en la puerta de su dormitorio los despertaron. "¡Chicos! ¡Despierten, despierten!"

Tom arrojo una vela apagada a la puerta. "¡Vete, demonio!"

Harry sonrío y se levanto de la cama mientras que la risa de Ginny y rápidos pasos resonaron en el pasillo. "Vamos, Tom. Regalos."

Tom levanto una ceja a Harry y sonrío de lado, mirando su cuerpo desnudo. "Aunque ya recibí el único que valía la pena."

Harry se sonrojo y se agacho para recoger su ropa interior. "Levántate, Tom."

Tom sonrío y se puso de pie, estirándose.

"¡Miren esa vista!" Harry río, mirando el trasero de Tom. "¿De donde salio ese tatuaje?"

Tom miro sobre su hombro a la serpiente marrón en la parte baja de su espalda. "No es un tatuaje."

"¿Entonces que es?" Harry dijo pasando un dedo por la serpiente.

Tom se estremeció y se giro para mirar al joven de ojos verdes, sonriendo sarcástico. "Marca de nacimiento."

"El heredero de Slytherin. Debí suponerlo." Harry se enderezo y le dio a Tom un beso. _Feliz Navidad._

Tom se alejo levemente y sintió un ligero peso en su garganta y bajo la mirada. "¿Que es esto?"

Harry sonrío y le paso a Tom un espejo que no había estado allí antes para que mirara el colgante de plata en su garganta. "TSR… Harry, no puedo usar esto en la escuela."

"Si, si puedes. Imagina que eres Marcus. No tienes que cambiar forma, solo imagina que eres él." Harry sugirió astutamente, sonriendo de lado.

Tom frunció el ceño y cerro los ojos. _Yo soy Marcus Brutùs. _El abrió los ojos y miro el pendiente que ahora tenia las letras MJB. "¿Así que depende de quien soy?" él miro a Harry.

"No. depende en quien ellos creen que eres." Harry sonrío. "Ahora, ¿donde esta mi regalo?"

Tom suspiro y dejo el espejo en la mesita de noche. "Supongo que puedo dártelo ahora. Iba a esperar hasta la noche…" añadió, yendo a buscar sus pantalones

"¿Porque?"

"Reunión de mortífagos." El Señor Oscuro le paso una cajita. "Ábrela."

Harry frunció el ceño y abrió la tapa de la caja, jadeando cuando vio la gargantilla en su interior. "es asombroso, Tom. Pero, ¿que es lo que tiene de especial?"

Tom saco la gargantilla de la caja y la puso alrededor del cuello de Harry. Era una Marca Tenebrosa plateada con una varita roja y una verde cruzadas al frente. "Te permite llamar a los mortífagos en entrenamiento."

"Espera, _¿que?"_ Harry se giro para mirar a Tom en shock.

Tom sostuvo otra gargantilla como la de Harry, pero sin las varitas. "Les daré estos a Gin, Draco, Theodore, Blaise, y Pansy esta noche. El nombre semi-oficial es mortífagos en entrenamiento. Te dejare a cargo de ellos. Mas o menos."

"Tom, no quiero-"

"Harry, calla." Tom puso un dedo sobre los labios del adolescente, silenciándolo mientras su mirada se ponía seria. "Tu no los manejaras, ellos se reportaran contigo sobre cualquier cosa que tu planees en la escuela. Tú te reportaras a mí si tienes la necesidad de hacerlo. Tú quieres que saque la cláusula sobre la tortura para probar ser un mortífago, necesito otra manera de separar a los potenciales candidatos. _Tú _eres la otra manera. ¿Por favor ayúdame con esto amor?"

Harry suspiro y levanto una mano para acariciar la gargantilla. "¿Se convierte en otra cosa en la escuela?"

"Se vuelve invisible, pero también tiene un hechizo para que nadie note cuando la estas tocando. Las únicas personas que pueden verlo son las que tiene la Marca Tenebrosa o en sus brazos o en sus gargantas."

Harry asintió lentamente, con los ojos fijos en las varitas cruzadas. "Ya veo…"

Tom pasó un dedo bajo la barbilla de Harry y levanto su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. "Harr-"

"¡Caballeroooos! ¡Estamos esperaaaando!" grito Ginny a través de la puerta con voz cantarina.

"Gin, ¿te molesta? ¡Estamos ocupados!" Harry grito con vehemencia.

"¡Por fin!"

Harry le dio a Tom un rápido beso antes de salir corriendo hacia el pasillo. "¡Ginevra Wealsey! ¡Voy a matarte!"

Tom asomo su cabeza al pasillo justo a tiempo para ver a los dos estudiantes doblar la esquina, Ginny riendo como loca mientras Harry trataba de ahorcarla.

"Así que, ¿que estaban haciendo ustedes dos?" Hermione pregunto una vez que Ginny y Harry estuvieron completamente agotados y se habían unido a los tres estudiantes y a Tom al lado del Árbol de Navidad en la sala principal.

"Intercambiando regalos." Respondió Tom, encogiéndose de hombros. "Hablando de regalos, ¿alguno de esos es para mi?"

"¿Cuantos años tienes?" Ginny le pregunto sarcásticamente mientras Theodore saco un regalo para cada uno, todos en el mismo envoltorio.

"Veamos, estos son regalos grupales…" dijo Theodore. "Draco, ¿quieres explicar?"

El heredero de los Malfoy sonrío. "Okay, Theodore, Pansy, Blaise, y yo, durante años, nos hemos unido para hacer regalos grupales. Este año, nos decidimos por brazaletes con encantamientos protectivos. Pansy compro los brazaletes y los otros tres de nosotros nos encargamos de los encantamientos. Votamos y decidimos darles los brazaletes también a Gin y Harry. Pansy nos convenció de hacer uno para Hermione después."

"Mi Lord, el regalo para usted es de mi parte, de Pansy y Blaise." Theodore dijo pasándole un paquete.

"¿Quien habría adivinado? ¡Slytherin de acuerdo!" bromeo Ginny, ganándose una mirada de enojo de su novio.

"Entonces abrámoslos." Tom sugirió suavemente mientras Theodore volvía a sentarse.

Hubo el sonido de papel desgarrado. "¿Que significan los diferentes dijes?" pregunto Harry, mirando los tres dijes en su brazalete.

"Allí están los encantamientos y significan-" Draco se detuvo, mirando a Tom, que estaba sentado tras Harry. "¿Mi Lord?"

Theodore comenzó a reír al ver la cara del Señor Oscuro. "Nosotros esperamos que les gustaran, claro esta…"

Harry levanto la cabeza para mirar el todavía medio envuelto platón en el regazo de Tom y soltó una carcajada. "¿caramelos de limón? ¿Donde los encontraron? ¡Son dulces Muggle!"

"Blaise los consiguió. Su mamá tiene una amiga Muggle que los compro para nosotros." Theodore respondió feliz.

"No mates a mis amigos." Harry le advirtió a su amante, agitando un dedo en frente del rostro de Tom.

El Señor Oscuro frunció el ceño mirando a Theodore. "No estaba pensando en _matarlos_…"

"Tampoco puedes practicar artes oscuras en ellos. O métodos de tortura muggle."

"¿Y entonces que queda?" grito Tom, mirando a unos serios ojos verdes.

"Reírte ante la broma y decir 'gracias." Sugirió Ginny, tratando de tomar otro regalo, solo para que Theodore le diera una palmada en la mano.

"Podrías colárselas a Dumbledore con algún tipo de veneno." Hermione sugirió dócilmente antes de mirar a Draco. "Entonces, ¿que hacen los dijes?" ella pregunto en el silencio mientras todos las miraban en shock.

"¡Uh…oh! si, lo siento. El dije en forma de frasco de pociones es mío, esta encantado contra la mayoría de los venenos. El de Theodore, que parece un barreno, esta encantado contra hechizos ligeros. El de Blaise, la copa de vino, esta encantado en contra de emborracharse." explico el rubio.

"Un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees?" dijo de broma Ginny, sonriéndole a Hermione, que respondió frunciendo el ceño.

"Bueno, Blaise dijo que Hermione fue la razón para escoger ese, para prevenir que la historia se repita." Explico Theodore encogiéndose de hombros.

"Es maravilloso. Gracias." Dijo Harry con suavidad, poniéndose el brazalete. Las dos chicas también dieron las gracias y siguieron su ejemplo.

Draco se agacho y tomo una pequeña caja del montón y se la paso al Señor Oscuro, que la tomo. "De mi parte. Padre dijo que podía dárselo."

Tom asintió y desenvolvió la caja, dándole las gracias al heredero de los Malfoy cuando saco un pequeño anillo de plata con la forma de una cobra. Le siseo un saludo, al cual el respondió.

"Póntelo y deja de hablarle, por favor." murmuro Harry, observando a las otras cuatro personas en la habitación, que lucían ligeramente intranquilos.

Tom sonrío y se puso el anillo en su dedo índice derecho. "Uno creería que ya deberían estar acostumbrados."

"Cállate." Harry se puso de pie para repartir los regalos que él había comprado. "Dray." Le paso al rubio una delgada caja rectangular. "Ábrela. Quiero ver las reacciones de todos en forma separada.

"Él es así de quisquilloso." Tom le dijo a Draco que abrió el regalo lentamente.

"Idiota." Le dijo Harry.

"Wow…" Draco se quedo helado, mirando dentro de la caja. "Es asombroso, Harry. Gracias."

"¡Póntelo!" le dijo Harry, sonriendo como loco.

Draco saco una cadena de oro blanco con un pendiente en forma de "D". La "D" estaba incrustada con diamantes y esmeraldas.

"Por Merlín, Harry. ¿Cuanto dinero gastaste en regalos?" murmuro Tom mientras Draco se ponía la cadena.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No demasiado. Algunos de ellos estaban en la bóveda de los Potter de la cual recibí la llave en mi cumpleaños." El le paso un paquete grande a Hermione. "Ábrelo."

Hermione sonrío y saco el envoltorio, chillando y lanzándose a los brazos de su mejor amigo después de ver lo que era. "¡Oh, cielos, gracias! ¡No tenia el dinero suficiente en la tienda para comprar uno!"

Harry río y la abrazo con fuerza. "Eso creí. Y no hay problema."

Ginny se agacho y tomo el libro Cuidado de bebés mágicos, para nacidos Muggle. "Este es un libro que Herm no puede encontrar en la librería."

Todos rieron mientras Hermione volvió a tomar asiento, abrazando su nuevo libro contra su pecho después de quitárselo a Ginny.

Harry le paso a Theodore una pequeña caja. "Me temo que no sabía que regalarte." añadió, con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Theodore saco el papel y le sonrío al adolescente de cabello negro. "Esta bien. ¡Uno nunca tiene suficientes dulces!"

"No, supongo que no." Harry respondió ante la risa de todos. Él espero que todos se calmaran antes de pasarle una pequeñita caja a Ginny.

Ginny abrió el regalo y dejo escapar un gritito. "Joder…" susurro, con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Eres como una hermana para mi, Gin, de verdad. ¿Aceptas hacerlo legal?" Harry le pregunto con suavidad.

Ginny salto y abrazo a Harry con fuerza. "Si. Si si si si si."

Theodore recogió la caja que había caído al piso y saco un anillo de oro con el blasón de la familia Potter para mostrárselo a los demás en la habitación. "Oye, Gin, si lo usas en tu dedo anular izquierdo, podrías asustar a Ronald."

Ginny río llorosa y se alejo de Harry para tomar el anillo de mano de su novio. "Gracias, Harry."

El Niño que vivió la beso gentilmente en la frente. "Podemos firmar los papeles después. Lucius los tiene." Ginny asintió, limpiándose los ojos. "Ahora siéntate."

Ginny río nuevamente. "_Tú _siéntate. Les pasare mis patéticos regalos ahora."

"Estoy seguro de que estarán bien." Le dijo Draco.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y le paso a todos los estudiantes una caja similar de tamaño mediano y a Tom una del tamaño de un libro. "Vamos. Ábranlas."

Hubo nuevamente el sonido de papel rasgado, luego sintieron un grito indignado de Tom. "¿Porque todos me hacen bromas hoy?" él saco un diario negro igual al que había abierto Ginny en la cámara y un frasco de tinta transparente.

Todos rieron. "Es porque te amamos, Tom." Le dijo Harry, sacando una rana de chocolate que venia en el regalo de Ginny.

Tom se acerco y alboroto el cabello de Harry. "Cállate."

"Pensé que necesitabas uno nuevo, ya que Harry apuñalo un poco tu antiguo diario con ese colmillo." Ginny le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "La tinta es para mantenerte, ojala, de repetir los errores del ultimo."

"De todas maneras Vitare esta muerta." Murmuro Tom, dejando el diario y la tinta junto con los caramelos de limón.

"¡Oooookay!" Hermione rápidamente se paro y repartió sus regalos mientras Ginny se sentaba, riendo en voz baja ante la expresión de Tom..

"Wow, Herm. Esto es mucho mejor que todos esos _planificadores de tarea_." Comento Harry, dando vuelta las paginas de su nueva agenda dorada y plateada. Los otros tres estudiantes también habían recibido agendas. La de Draco era plateada y verde, la de Theodore era plateada y roja, y la de Ginny era roja y dorada.

Tom sonrío y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza de agradecimiento a Hermione. "No se como te enteraste, pero gracias."

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Dejaste fuera la tuya el día que fui a visitar."

"¿Un cuaderno de dibujo?" Ginny frunció el ceño. "¿Desde cuando eres un artista?"

Tom levanto una ceja mirando a la chica. "Si debes saber, desde que tenia diez años."

"Nunca supe eso…" Harry frunció el ceño. "Quiero ver alguno de tus trabajos."

Tom se encogió de hombros. "Después."

"¿Y el resto de nosotros?" grito Ginny, indignada.

Tom se encogió de hombros nuevamente. "primero tengo que esconder algunos."

Harry se sonrojo completamente y se giro a darle una palmada en la pierna al Señor Oscuro. "Idiota."

"¿Alguien quiere su regalo de Seamus?" pregunto Theodore.

"¡Si!" respondieron todos.

Seis cajas idénticas fueron repartidas y cada una estaba repleta con dulces mágicos.

"Falta de creatividad." Dijo Theodore sonriéndole a Ginny y Harry. Todos rieron nuevamente.

"_Accio_." Murmuro Tom, convocando un paquete en forma de libro, que le entrego a Hermione. "Todos los demás recibirán sus regalos después."

Hermione desenvolvió el regalo con una sonrisa, que vacilo al ver lo que era. Ella levanto el libro, Artes Oscuras legales para quienes no son tan oscuros, con una mirada de curiosidad.

"Mi querida Srta. Granger, considérelo un texto complementario a mi clase si es necesario. O si no, recuerde que se ha integrado a un grupo cuyos miembros saben artes oscuras, legales e ilegales. También tiene contra hechizos, así que no se encontrara perdida si alguien decide atacarla por cualquier motivo." Tom le dijo con calma.

Hermione pareció pensar en eso antes de asentir. "Gracias."

"Hay mas regalos aquí…" murmuro Theodore, sacando mas regalos de abajo del árbol. "Uhm, Su Señoría, de los gemelos…" él estiro la mano con el paquete, cubriéndose los ojos, como aterrorizado de la reacción de Tom.

Harry río y se lo paso. "¿Que te dieron?"

Tom abrió el regalo y su expresión se ilumino. "Ooh. Un set de bromas."

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas antes de gemir desesperadamente.

"Hermione, de Molly, Arthur, y los gemelos." Theodore le paso su paquete.

La chica abrió el regalo y saco un jersey Weasley, una bolsa de brownies, y una varita, que al moverla con un fuerte golpe se transformo en un libro de la historia de las varitas. "al fin entendieron." Todos rieron nuevamente.

"Claro. Gin, de mamá, papa y los gemelos."

Ginny tomo el paquete gentilmente y lo abrió con precaución. Ella también recibió un jersey y una bolsa de brownies. Los gemelos le dieron un cupón de veinte galeones para su tienda y un catalogo. "Oh, genial."

"Harry, el mismo grupo." Theodore le paso su paquete.

Harry lo abrió con una sonrisa. Él recibió el Jersey Weasley, la bolsa de brownies, y un libro sobre pociones para hacer bromas. "Ooh… que mal que me arregle con Snape."

"Como si eso fuera a detenerte." Hermione murmuro mientras comía un brownie.

"Mastica con la boca cerrada." Le respondió Harry, poniéndose el jersey.

"¡Y Harry Potter finalmente se puso ropa!" le dijo Ginny. Una bola de papel lanzada por Harry le dio en la cara y ella río.

"Todavía no terminan."

Todos se giraron para ver a Lucius y Narcissa en la puerta con paquetes en sus manos.

"Bueno entonces entren." Harry sugirió mientras Theodore y Draco hacían espacio para los dos Malfoy.

Narcissa puso un regalo en mano de Draco, deteniéndose para mirar su nueva cadena, que se había salido de dentro de su ropa. "Que adorable. ¿Quién te la regaló?"

"Harry." Draco sonrío, poniendo la cadena bajo sus ropas de nuevo.

Narcissa le sonrío al adolescente de cabello negro. "Muy bonito." Le dijo ella, sentándose al lado de su hijo. Harry le sonrío.

Draco miro alrededor antes de abrir su regalo, fallando horriblemente de hacerlo con dignidad, aunque nadie hizo un comentario. "Wow…" murmuro mientras sacaba una Capa de Invisibilidad. "Es maravillosa. Gracias, Madre y Padre."

"Feliz Navidad, Draco." Le dijo Narcissa, abrazando a su hijo.

Lucius le ofreció a su hijo una rápida sonrisa antes de entregarle un regalo a Tom. "Mi Lord."

Tom abrió el regalo lentamente, haciendo caso omiso al molesto movimiento de Harry. "esto es encantador, Lucius, Narcissa. Muchas gracias." murmuro, parándose para ponerse la capa de terciopelo negro sobre sus hombros.

Harry se acerco para mirar el broche de plata una vez que Tom volvió a sentarse. "Es bonito."

Narcissa sonrío y le paso un paquete a Harry. "Bien."

Harry levanto una ceja y la miro curioso luego abrió su regalo. Era una capa de terciopelo verde bosque con un Griffin de plata por broche. "Gracias." Logro decir, también poniéndosela. Tom sonrío y puso al adolescente en su regazo.

"Srta. Granger." Lucius le paso un regalo a Hermione.

"Gracias." La bruja suspiro y saco una capa púrpura de terciopelo. Su broche era un griffin de oro. "es perfecta."

Lucius le paso entonces su regalo a Ted. Su capa de terciopelo era de color café oscuro y tenia un broche con una serpiente de plata. "Gracias. Mi antigua capa estaba bastante gastada."

"Que bueno que fuimos de utilidad." Le dijo Narcissa cerrándole un ojo amistosamente mientras le pasaba el regalo a Ginny.

Ginny desenvolvió el regalo y encontró una capa de terciopelo de un rojo oscuro. El broche era un griffin de oro. Ella le agradeció a los dos Malfoy sin palabras y se la puso, abrazándose. Theodore se deslizo al piso a su lado y la abrazo. "¿Tienes frío?"

"No." Ginny miro a Lucius. "¿Hechizo Calentador?"

El rubio sonrio levemente. "Si."

Ginny asintió nuevamente y miro a Harry que estaba sonriendo. "Lucius, ¿Tienes los papeles contigo?"

Lucius saco un pergamino de un bolsillo de su tunica y se lo paso a Ginny con una pluma. "¿Puedo ver el anillo, Srta. Weasley?"

Ginny se saco el anillo y se lo paso antes de tomar los documentos legales y leerlos cuidadosamente. Una vez que termino, lo firmo con una sonrisa y se lo paso al mago rubio, recibiendo el anillo de vuelta. "Gracias."

"Fue un placer." Lucius le hizo un gesto a Harry, guardando nuevamente el pergamino en su bolsillo. "Lo enviare al ministerio hoy."

Harry asintió. "¿Asegúrate de que Molly y Arthur no se enteren?"

"Por supuesto."

"Oh, si. Se supone que eres mi novio." Ginny rodó sus ojos. "Que pena."

Harry río. "¿Y si desayunamos?"

"Esta todo listo en el comedor pequeño." Anuncio Narcissa.

Todos se pusieron de pie, pero Tom sostuvo a Harry. Lucius también se quedo, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Mi Lord?" pregunto cuando todos los demás dejaron la habitación. Harry también le estaba dando a Tom una mirada de curiosidad.

"Lucius, he convertido a Harry en mi segundo. Él estará a cargo de los mortífagos en entrenamiento."

"También tendrá superioridad sobre nosotros." Lucius asintió. "Comprendo."

"Tú no mencionaste eso." Murmuro Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

"Se me debió olvidar." Tom respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿También se te olvido como correr?" el adolescente le pregunto con dulzura.

Tom le dio a Harry un breve beso en la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación apresuradamente.

Lucius sonrío, sorprendiendo a Harry. "eres bueno para el."

Harry asintió. "Y creo que él es bueno para mi. No se como habría soportado este año si no hubiéramos chocado en el verano."

Lucius puso una mano en el hombro del joven con una sonrisa. "De verdad, no se como habrían soportado este año los mortífagos si no hubieran chocado ustedes en el verano."

Harry río con ganas y dejaron la habitación ambos conversando.

"No usare eso."

"Es solo una tunica negra."

"Aun así no voy a usarla."

"Oh, vamos. Todos deben usarlas."

"Yo nos soy todos."

Tom y Harry intercambiaron enojadas miradas.

"¿Porque tienes que ser tan difícil sobre esto?"

"Estoy enfermo de usar túnicas negras. Es todo lo que uso en la escuela. ¿Porque solo no puedo usar mi capa nueva?"

"¿Con que? ¿Tu ropa Muggle? ¡No!"

Harry simplemente lo miro molesto.

"Esta bien, haremos un trato. Usas la maldita tunica y te pones tu capa."

"Y sin mascara blanca."

"No estoy planeando hacerte usar una mascara blanca, Harry. Tu estas a cargo y ellos necesitan saber eso."

"Oh, esta bien." Harry tomo la tunica de la mano de Tom y la dejo en la cama al lado de su capa y se saco el yérsey.

Tom se paro tras el adolescente y deslizo sus brazos alrededor de el, abrazando a Harry hacia su pecho. "¿no te enojes conmigo?" susurro en su oído.

Harry suspiro y cerró los ojos, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Tom. "No estoy enojado contigo, Tom. Solo estoy un poco estresado. No pensé que me enfrentaría a todos los mortífagos antes del verano."

"Lo siento, amor, pero esta parecía la mejor ocasión."

"Lo se. Y es mejor que tengamos un sistema que Dumbledore no pueda detectar listo." El adolescente suspiro y rompió el abrazo. "¿Que estas haciendo para mantener a Herm ocupada?"

"Narcissa iba a mostrarle las cosas de bebé de Draco para que escogiera algunas cosas."

Harry sonrío con tristeza mientras se ponía la tunica. "Pobre Herm."

"¿Que esta planeando Dumbledore hacer por ella cuando nazca el bebé? No puede permanecer en los dormitorios."

En realidad no se. Jamás se me ocurrió…" Harry pasó una mano por su cabello y saco el colgante con la Marca tenebrosa de abajo de su tunica pasó la capa por sus hombros, cerrándola al frente con facilidad. Se giro para mirar a Tom. "¿Como me veo?"

"Absolutamente asombroso." murmuro Tom, agachándose para besar suavemente al adolescente

Harry sonrío. "¿Entonces supongo que estamos listos?"

"Todavía no."

"¿No?"

"No." Tom cerró los ojos y lentamente se transformo a Lord Voldemort. "Ahora estamos listos." siseo.

Harry se estremeció. "¿Hazme un favor y trata de mantenerte como Tom cuando puedas?"

Voldemort río fríamente. "Claro. Esto es solo para aterrorizar a las personas."

"Funciona." Dijo Harry.

Voldemort alboroto el cabello de Harry con una sonrisa sarcástica. "Lo siento."

Harry bufo. "jamás alborotes mi cabello mientras luces así. Es jodidamente espeluznante."

Voldemort río antes de guiar a Harry a la puerta. "Lo recordare."

:: Solo te sigo, ¿cierto?::

::Si… ¿Por qué cambiaste a Parsel? ¡No que me este quejando!::

::Suena mas natural para ti hablar en Parsel.::

::Quisquilloso.::

::Cállate, Voldie.::

::¿Que te he dicho sobre llamarme así?::

::Te prometí no llamarte 'Voldie' en frente de los mortífagos. Deja de quejarte.::

::Yo no me quejo.::

::Si lo haces.::

::No lo hago.::

::Si lo haces.::

::No.::

::Si.::

::No.::

::Si.::

::No.::

::Si. ¿Ya llegamos?::

::Si. Ya todos deberían estar aquí. Luego los nuevos reclutas serán traídos por Lucius cuando le de la señal. ¿Estas listo?::

Harry respiro profundamente y asintió. ::Listo.::

::Bien. ¿Y, Harry?::

::¿Si?::

::Yo no me quejo.:: comento Voldemort justo antes de abrir la puerta y marchar a la habitación.

Harry frunció el ceño y lo siguió.


	33. Chapter 32

Abandon de Batsutousai

_conversación mental_  
>::Parsel::<p>

Capitulo 32

Todos los sonidos en la oscura habitación se detuvieron cuando las dos figuras entraron y los mortífagos cayeron de rodillas.

El más alto de los dos, Lord Voldemort, era un verdadero terror. No era tanto el respeto lo que hacia que los mortífagos posaran su vista en cualquier cosa menos el. Era miedo…y el echo de que era mas feo que la mierda.

La figura mas baja, Harry Potter, caminaba con un fuera de lugar aire de superioridad. No les habían creído a Bellatrix, Wormtail, Rodolphus, y Antonin cuando habían dicho que Harry Potter se había unido al lado oscuro, pero ya no tenían nada mas que creer la alocada historia.

Harry se paro al lado derecho de Voldemort y frunció el ceño frente a toda la gente a su alrededor. ::Tienes un gran grupo aquí, Tom.:: le dijo en Parsel, solo para poner nervioso a los mortífagos

::Estas aprendiendo.::

::Cállate.::

"De pie." Ordeno Voldemort, sonriendo sarcástico al ver lo rápido que cumplieron su orden.

::Deberías comenzar a darle ranas de chocolate al que se pare mas rápido.:: Harry comento de manera sencilla.

Voldemort se giro para mirar a su amante. ::Dime que estas bromeando.::

::Solo un poco.::

::Por Merlín. Harry, solo cállate.:: se quejo el Señor Oscuro antes de volver a mirar a sus reunidos mortífagos, muchos de los cuales parecían estar haciendo todo lo posible por esconder sus risitas.

::Que te apuesto que la mayoría esta escondiendo sonrisa tras sus mascaras.:: le dijo Harry. ::Porque parecías un pez fuera del agua durante un momento.::

::¿Necesito castigarte?:: Voldemort siseo amenazador.

::Vamos, Tom. Podría ser peor. Podría estar llamándote 'Voldie' en español.::

::Ni siquiera lo consideres.:: ladro Voldemort con una dura mirada que hizo que el adolescente sonriera antes de volver su atención a los mortífagos. "¿Encuentras algo gracioso colagusano?"

"Para nada mi Lord." El hombre calvo dijo con voz temblorosa. "Solo deseaba informarle que Nagini insiste en venir, para que no me coma, mi Lord."

"Muy bien." Asintió Voldemort. ::¡Nagini!::

:ustedes dos hacen una bonita pareja.:: siseo la serpiente, deslizándose entre Walden Macnair y Augustus Rookwood.

::Oh, gracias, Nagini. Aunque creo que has avergonzado a Tom.:: Harry dijo en el silencio.

::Nunca a tomado mucho para eso.::

Harry sonrío, mirando brevemente un par de furiosos ojos rojos que lo miraban a el y al reptil. Los mortífagos solo se veían confundidos.

_Tú y yo tendremos una larga conversación después._

_¡Oh, que sorpresa!_

"Como muchos de ustedes ya han oído," comenzó Voldemort con un ligero tono molesto, que hizo que Nagini y Harry se pusieran a reír, cosa que el Señor Oscuro ignoro. "Harry Potter ha decidido unírsenos y enfrentarse a Dumbledore."

::¡Viejo puto maldito!::

Voldemort puso una mano sobre la boca de Harry y lo fulmino con la mirada. "_Suficiente_."

_Okay, okay. Ya se me calmaron los nervios. Seré bueno._ Harry prometió seriamente.

Voldemort miro en los ojos esmeralda por un largo momento antes de soltarlo. ::Tu también, Nagini.:: añadió, dándole a la serpiente una mirada helada.

::Esta bien, Tom.:: Nagini suspiro, enroscándose en las piernas de Harry.

::Vas a hacer que me tropiece.:: murmuro Harry.

::Me moveré antes que eso suceda.::

Voldemort suspiro mentalmente y bloqueo la conversación. "El Sr. Potter será mi segundo al mando y jefe de los mortífagos en entrenamiento. Cuando él les diga que hagan algo, ustedes lo harán. No me importa que él les pida que vuelvan sus varitas contras si mismos y digan '_Avada Kedavra_', ustedes lo harán."

"Por si acaso no haré eso." Harry interrumpió antes de volver a su discusión con Nagini.

Voldemort frunció el ceño.

"¿Mi Lord?" uno de los mortífagos pregunto respetuoso.

"¿Si, Severus?"

Harry levanto la mirada y volvió sus ojos hacia su profesor de Pociones.

"¿Quien son lo mortífagos en entrenamiento?"

"Una buena pregunta, mi amigo." Voldemort siseo tranquilamente, haciendo un gesto con su mano a Lucius, que estaba de pie junto a otra puerta, opuesta a la que habían utilizado Harry y Voldemort para entrar.

Lucius abrió la puerta, admitiendo una larga fila de figuras con capa y capucha que se pararon en el centro del círculo de mortífagos.

"Sáquense las capuchas." Ordeno Harry, mientras Voldemort mentalmente le decía que hacer.

Las capuchas de los catorce miembros cayeron hacia atrás para reveler a: Fred, George y Ginevra Wealsey, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin, Morag MacDougal y Millicent Bulstrode. Todos estaban mirando a Harry y haciendo todo lo posible por no mirar al Señor Oscuro a su lado.

Si Harry estaba sorprendido por las elecciones de sus compañeros, no lo mostró. En vez de eso, dio un paso adelante y los observo, una vez mas siguiendo las instrucciones de Voldemort, aunque cambiando algo para que coincidiera con sus propios pensamientos. "Déjenme aclararles algo ahora. Una vez que se nos unan, será de por vida. Si son encontrados espiando o haciendo alguna otra acción por elección, rápidamente se encontraran muertos.

"Aunque no recibirán la Marca Tenebrosa, ustedes aun así están obligados a mi y a Voldemort y obedecerán nuestras ordenes. Y, aunque no deben obedecer a los mortífagos, espero que los escuchen, ya que ellos tienen más experiencia que ustedes. Si ellos les dicen que están haciendo algo mal. Yo los escucharía. Por supuesto, también espero que los mortífagos les den buenos consejos y que no lleven a cualquiera de los mortífagos en entrenamiento por mal camino." Harry miro alrededor, con facilidad encontrando a Bellatrix tras su mascara y mirándola fijamente.

"Ahora que saben las reglas," continuo Harry, volviendo su mirada al grupo frente a el. "¿Aun desean unirse a los mortífagos?"

"¿Nos estas dando una opción?" Lisa, una Ravenclaw de séptimo, pregunto incrédula.

"¿Alguna vez has oído de hechizos de memoria?" Theodore comento con frialdad.

"¡Theodore! ¡Lisa!" Harry les dio miradas que los silenciaron inmediatamente. "Si, Lisa, tienes una opción. A todos les daré una. Si deciden simplemente ser un partidario, aun preferimos saber quien eres. No necesitas unirte para ser de ayuda." Respondió con gentileza.

"¿Que es lo que nos pedirás exactamente?" Mandy, una Ravenclaw en el año de Harry pregunto con tono neutro.

Harry se giro a mirar a Voldemort, que estaba mirando todo desapasionadamente. ::¿No les dicen nada antes de enviarlos aquí?::

::Normalmente los dejo aprender con el tiempo. Si comenten un error, mueren.:: fue la respuesta sin emoción.

::Con razón.:: murmuro Harry, dirigiéndose de vuelta al grupo con una delgada sonrisa. "Mayoramente pediré información, donde pueden obtenerla, o cualquier cosa a la que sean mas adeptos, que averiguaremos después. El idiota detrás de mi probablemente los matara si cometen un error."

La habitación cayó en un silencio helado cuando Voldemort marcho hacia Harry y lo giro con fuerza. ::Cualquier mortífago normal moriría por algo así.::

::No soy un mortífago normal. Soy tu amante y tu segundo al mando. Si tengo deseos de estar enojado e insultarte por la forma en que manejas las cosas, lo haré. ¡Tú sabias esto cuando me pusiste a cargo de ellos! ¿Porque estas enojado ahora?:: Harry siseo en respuesta.

::no permitiré que me insultes enfrente de-::

::Ya lo hice, Tom. Ahora, ¿que planeas hace al respecto? ¿Ponerme en tu rodilla y darme unas palmadas?::

La boca sin labios de Voldemort se torció en las esquinas en una fría sonrisa. ::_Eso_, mi querido Harry, es muy tentador.::

::Apuesto que si.:: Harry se saco el pelo de los ojos y le sonrío al Señor Oscuro. ::¿Terminaste de discutir conmigo?::

::No, pero este no es el lugar para esto, y Gin luce lista para asesinarme. Tendremos una buena conversación sobre esto después.::

::Oh, ¡y entonces me pondrás sobre tu rodilla y me darás palmadas!:: Harry rodó sus ojos mientras Voldemort trataba de no reír. ::La única cosa que prometí fue no llamarte 'Voldie' en español, ¿recuerdas? Tú no puedes perder tu temperamento por algo que no me has prohibido que haga.::

Voldemort dejo escapar un suspiro impotente. ::Maldito sea tu lado Slytherin. Muy bien, continúa. Pero, no me digas mas sobrenombres.::

::Si, Tom.:: murmuro Harry, rodando sus ojos y volviéndose hacia los catorce chicos y chicas frente a el. "¿Que acaso me salio otra cabeza?" pregunto viendo las miradas de incredulidad.

"Yo creo que es el echo de que tu cabeza todavía esta pegada a tu cuerpo, amigo." murmuro Fred. George asintió a su lado.

Harry sonrío de lado. "No sugiero que insulten a Lord Voldemort donde el pueda escucharlos. Creo que soy el único que puede sobrevivir a eso."

::Definitivamente.:: añadió Voldemort. Los demás en la habitación parecieron tener una idea de lo que había dicho, ya que todos se estremecieron.

Harry se encogió de hombros y le dio a su grupo una sonrisa irónica. "¿Y bien?"

"Como si me fuera a retirar después de haber llegado tan lejos." Murmuro Ginny. Los otros adolescentes asintieron, obviamente aliviados de que ella hubiera hablado.

"¡Genial!" Harry se giro hacia el Señor Oscuro y estiro una mano, levantando una ceja.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Voldemort pregunto con frialdad, como si todavía estuviera enojado con Harry por el sobrenombre.

"Si, Voldemort. Esperaba que me dieras las cadenas que tienes guardadas en tu bolsillo." El adolescente de ojos verdes respondió de manera casual.

Voldemort frunció el ceño y se los paso.

"Gracias." El se giro al grupo, la mayoría de los cuales estaba aguanto una sonrisa. "Listo. Una vez que se pongan esta cadena, solo podrá ser vista por alguien que tenga la Marca Tenebrosa o use una cadena igual. Si yo o Lord Voldemort los necesitamos por alguna razón, el pendiente se calentara. Su mejor opción es buscarme de inmediato en la escuela, aunque una vez que me vaya, será mejor que se concentren en el pendiente y se aparezcan donde se les indica. ¿Esta claro?"

"Harry, ¿y nosotros?" pregunto George.

"Lo mas probable es que los dos solo sean convocados a las reuniones mas importante, que probablemente no serán cuando la escuela este en sesión. Si ustedes tiene información, envíensela a Gin y ella nos la hará llegar." Decidió Harry. Los gemelos y Ginny asintieron. "Bueno. Gin, tu primero."

Harry llamo a cada miembro de los mortífagos en entrenamiento y les puso las nuevas cadenas. Una vez que termino, le paso las sobrantes al Señor Oscuro.

_Llévalos al comedor principal_ Voldemort le ordeno a Harry mientras sus ojos buscaban a Severus. "Severus, ve con los mortífagos en entrenamiento."

Severus asintió mientras Harry le hacia un gesto a Draco. "Es tu casa. Guíanos al comedor principal." Draco asintió rápidamente y guío al grupo. Harry camino al lado de Severus, que iba atrás, y espero hasta dejar la sala para hablar con su profesor.

"No es porque no confíe en ti."

"Lo se. Es Albus y sus falsedades." Severus se saco la mascara suspirando cansado. "Estoy impresionado por la forma en que te manejaste."

Harry sonrío. "Gracias señor. Estaba enfermo de los nervios."

"Apuesto que si." Le dijo Fred.

"¿Como evitaste que te matara?" pregunto George. Todos lo miraron con curiosidad.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "le recordé que no me prohibió decirle idiota enfrente de todos. Solo que no podía llamarlo 'Voldie'."

El grupo río e incluso Severus mostró una pequeña sonrisa. "Harry _siempre_ mantiene sus promesas." Dijo Seamus.

"Aquí estamos." Dijo Draco, abriendo la puerta del comedor.

"¡Acá están todos!" Hermione dijo frunciendo el ceño. "¿En que andaban? ¿Una reunión de mortífagos?"

Harry levanto una ceja al mirarla. "¿Y si así fuera?"

Todos excepto Harry y Severus se estremecieron cuando Hermione abrió la boca de nuevo, como si esperaran que gritara. En vez de eso, ella suspiro y dijo. "Solo no me dejen sola de Nuevo con Narcissa. Ella esta loca."

Todos rieron nuevamente mientras que Draco trataba de lucir insultado, pero fallo miserablemente y tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa. "¿Conseguiste cosas de bebé, por lo menos?" quiso saber Harry.

Hermione asintió, sonriendo. "Están en mi baúl. ¿Como fue su reunión?" pregunto ella, mirando al mar de caras.

"Harry le dijo al Señor Oscuro idiota." reporto Fred.

"Y no le volaron la cabeza." Añadió George.

"¡Harry!" Hermione frunció el ceño.

El mago de ojos verdes se recline en su silla con una mueca. "No tu también. Él ya me grito-"

"Eso no lucio como gritar." Theodore ofreció amablemente.

"Ted, si no te callas yo te callare." Harry le advirtió.

"¡Whoa, whoa!" Draco levanto sus manos ya que Ginny y Hermione se aprontaban a unirse a la conversación. "Es Navidad. Terminen de asaltarse mutuamente, por favor."

"De todas maneras no es algo tan importante." Agrego Pansy. "Así que Harry le dijo al Señor Oscuro idiota. Él siempre le dice cosas. ¿Porque esto es tan diferente?"

"Porque fue en una habitación llena de mortífagos." Una voz dijo desde la puerta. Todos menos Hermione y Harry se pararon rápidamente y le hicieron una reverencia a Voldemort cuando entro a la habitación, con los ojos en Harry. "Y usted, Sr. Potter, debería saber mejor."

Harry se apoyo en su silla y le dio al Señor oscuro una dulce sonrisa. "Pero yo nunca he aprendido modales, ¿recuerdas?"

Voldemort hizo una mueca y se sentó. "Tienes razón. Todos siéntense." Añadió con firmeza al lado de Harry.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" pregunto Hermione, comenzando a levantarse.

"No, quédate." El Señor Oscuro la miro. "Necesitamos discutir el dilema de Hogwarts ahora y estoy seguro de que puedes ayudar aunque no seas uno de los míos." Harry le dio un codazo y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. "Muy bien, de los nuestros. Por favor no me pegues de nuevo, Harry. Gin, si me vuelves a dar una patada, tendré que estrangularte."

Los dos intercambiaron sonrisa y los demás tuvieron que esconder sus sonrisas.

"Dumbledore." Voldemort dijo con firmeza. Todos se calmaron y volvieron su atención hacia el. "Dumbledore siempre a sido un problema para el lado mas oscuro de esta guerra. Todos los miembros de la Luz lo apoyan sin dudar."

"Aunque eso no es siempre cierto." murmuro Hermione.

Harry asintió pensativo. "Después que volviste a la vida. Hace dos años, él fue desacreditado por creerme."

"Es malo que no podamos repetirlo…" Millicent suspiro.

"No." los ojos de Harry brillaron al mirar alrededor de la mesa. "lo ultimo que querría seria una repetición de ese año."

"Él fue un bastardo." Dijo Ginny, ofreciéndole a Harry una brillante sonrisa.

"Y perdí a Sirius." Harry dijo en voz baja.

Voldemort suspiro y decidió que su reputación ya estaba perdida con este grupo así que abrazó a Harry. El lanzo unas cuantas miradas venenosas a aquellos que lo estaban mirando en shock.

"Lo que necesitamos en una forma de desacreditarlo nuevamente." murmuro Blaise.

"¿Traten de hacerles mas bromas?" Mandy sugirió con sequedad.

"¡No es tan fácil! ¡Nada altera al hombre!" Seamus respondió enojado.

"Tenemos una broma en la que estamos trabajando, pero va lenta." Añadió Blaise, frunciéndole el ceño a la Ravenclaw.

"¿Como que?" siseo Lisa.

"Como entrar a Voldemort por la puerta trasera." Harry dijo en voz baja, su voz recorriendo la mesa sin problemas. "Si continúan discutiendo, los parare en esquinas separadas como si tuvieran cuatro años." Todos miraron hacia él que todavía tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del Señor Oscuro, que estaba con el ceño fruncido. "Por favor actúen como magos y brujas maduros. No fueron escogidos por su comportamiento infantil, fueron escogidos por su madurez. Una vez que están en el grupo, es de por vida. Hermione es la única en esta mesa que podría estar armando peleas. Ella no tiene ni un tipo de marcas, así que ella no tiene porque obedecernos. Si debo decirle a alguno que deje de pelear, no será agradable. ¿Estoy siendo claro?"

Un coro de "Si" siguió esa declaración y todos agacharon la mirada avergonzados.

Harry se soltó del abrazo de su amante y se paro. "Todos pónganse de pie. Hermione, Profesor Snape, ustedes no."

El grupo de mortífagos en entrenamiento se puso de pie. Los tres Ravenclaws (Morag, Lisa, y Mandy), Vincent, Gregory, y Millicent estaban a un lado de la mesa, con Severus al final, al lado de Hermione, que estaba al fondo. Había una silla vacía entre los Ravenclaws y los Slytherins y otra silla vacía entre los Ravenclaws y el Señor Oscuro, que estaba a la cabecera de la mesa con Harry. Ginny, Theodore, Blaise, Seamus, Pansy, Draco, Fred, y George estaban en el otro lado de la mesa.

"Bien. Ahora, todos aléjense de la mesa. Le asignare un asiento a cada uno para que aprendan a llevarse bien." Harry fulmino con la mirada a los mortífagos en entrenamiento y ellos se alejaron de la mesa, frunciendo el ceño. "Blaise, siéntate aquí, a mi lado. George, al lado de el, luego Mandy. Theodore, siéntate al lado de Mandy. Gregory, siéntate al lado de Theodore. Luego dejen un espacio. Morag, siéntate al lado de la silla vacía y, Draco, siéntate al lado de Morag al final." Ordeno Harry, y todos marcharon a sus nuevos asientos. Hasta el momento nadie lucia feliz.

_Pon a Gin a mi lado. No confío en ella._ Le advirtió Voldemort.

_Por supuesto._ Harry miro a al gente que quedaba. "Lisa, siéntate al lado del Profesor Snape al final. Profesor, ¿Me promete que no la morderá?"

"Claro que no morderé a nadie." Severus le aseguro a la joven Ravenclaw que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

"_Siéntate_, Lisa." Harry ordeno con firmeza, asintiendo cuando ella lo hizo. "Pansy, tu al lado de Lisa. Fred, al lado de Pansy. Y, si te quejas por estar lejos de George, te hechizare. Ahora siéntate. Millicent, al lado de Fred. Seamus, al lado de Millicent, por favor. Un asiento vacío. Y luego, Vincent. Gin, tu iras al lado de Voldemort para que et pegue si te portas mal."

"Que adorable." Ginny murmuro, sentando y fulminando al Señor Oscuro con la mirada, que simplemente sonrío sarcástico.

"Terminen." Harry advirtió a su hermana y a su amante, mirándolos molesto. "¡Fred!" el entrecerró los ojos al gemelo que ahora lucia culpable. "Tienes diecinueve años. Si comienzas a payasear en las reuniones, terminaras perdiendo partes de tu cuerpo. Me encantaría poder distinguirlos con mas facilidad."

Silencio lleno la habitación mientras Harry los miro a todos con el ceño fruncido. Al fin, el asintió y para sorpresa de todos, se sentó entre Gregory y Morag.

"Uhm, ¿Harry?" Draco dijo desde el lado del chico de Ravenclaw, dándole al chico de cabello negro una extraña mirada.

"Los separe para que aprendan a trabajar juntos." Harry respondió y suspiro. "Viendo que no soy tan diferente de ustedes, es mejor que me una a la multitud." El apoyo los brazos en la mesa y dijo. "Miren a la persona que tiene a la izquierda y a la derecha. Ahora también miren a las persona frente de ustedes. No me importa que estén en casas diferentes, tienen que aprender a confiar en alguien o tendrán que defenderse solos.

"Si, digamos, quedara atrapado con solo Morag a mi lado, lo ultimo que quiero es comenzar a discutir de quien fue la culpa. Si quedara atrapado en la misma situación con Gin, nos pondríamos espalda con espalda y comenzaríamos a lanzar hechizos a nuestros adversarios para salir con vida. Todas las culpas las dejaríamos para después.

"No estoy diciendo que se vuelvan amigos del alma con la persona a su lado, solo estoy diciendo que deben aprender a trabajar juntos. Ahora son un equipo, pero, además son un equipo que debe engañar a toda una escuela, no me importa si se ponen a pelear en los pasillos. La escuela y las reuniones son dos cosas completamente diferentes. En la escuela, pueden discutir sobre todo lo que deseen. Pero, que Merlín los ayude si comienzan otro argumento en las reuniones.

"No somos enemigos aquí, gente Somos camaradas. ¡Estamos en el mismo maldito lado! Si tienen algún problema con algún miembro de esta mesa, ese asunto se dejara fuera de esa puerta. George, si veo eso varita nuevamente sin mi permiso, la partiré por la mitad." Ojos esmeralda, al igual que la mayoría de la gente en la mesa, se giro a mira al pelirrojo que había estado, aparentemente, tratando de levitar un pastelillo de la mesa lateral.

"Creo que podríamos parar para comer algo." Severus sugirió con cuidado.

"Si, esta bien." Gruño Harry, dejando que su cabeza golpeara la mesa con un fuerte 'thunk'.

En una ráfaga de sonido y aire, todos los mortífagos en entrenamiento, mas Hermione, atacaron las bandejas de comida que habían dejado los elfos domésticos.

Voldemort se sentó en el asiento de Gregory con un suspiro. "Te ves exhausto."

Harry le dio a su amante una cansada sonrisa. "Es mi culpa por haberme quedado despierto hasta medianoche. Viviré."

El Señor Oscuro retiro un mechón de cabello del rostro de Harry con gentileza. "Debí esperar hasta mañana para la reunión. Navidad es siempre un día agotador."

"No. de todas formas me habría desvelado por eso. Estoy bien."

"Nada de eso." Ginny puso un plato con pequeños sándwiches y una taza de té frente a su nuevo hermano, tomando el asiento de Morag. "Quizás deberías volver a acostarte, hermano. Se que quieres hacer planes, pero no creo que consigas mucho aquí en la mansión Malfoy. Demasiada gente esta atemorizada de estar aquí. Hablando de eso," Ginny le dio al Señor Oscuro una sonrisa fugaz. "La gente esta aterrorizada de tenerte en la habitación, Tom."

Voldemort suspiro. "Lo note. Aunque claro, se les olvida bastante rápido cuando comienzan alguna discusión."

"Entonces ¿que es lo que sugieren?" Harry murmuro tratando de sorber su te con la cabeza en la mesa.

Ginny le quito la taza de té. "Primero, te sugiero que te sientes para beber tu té." Harry le lanzo una mirada de enojo. "Dile sobre los profesores que están de nuestro lado. Explica los rumores. Dales una forma para que se contacten contigo rápidamente si necesitan decirte algo. Deja que los asuntos de las casa se arreglen por si solos."

Harry gruño y golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa dos veces antes deque Voldemort lo forzara a parar abrazándolo contra su pecho nuevamente. "Suficiente. No quiero que sacudas tu cerebro con los muebles, Harry."

"Si, Voldie." Harry murmuro, rodando sus ojos. El dejo escapar un gritito cuando las manos del Señor Oscuro comenzaron a hacerle coquillas en su costado. "¡Piedad! ¡Piedad! ¡Para!" chillo entre sus risas.

Voldemort dejo de hacerle cosquillas y lo abrazo con fuerza contra si. "¿Que te dije sobre llamarme así?"

Harry sonrío y cerró sus ojos pacíficamente. "Que no lo hiciera."

Voldemort suspiro y puso un rápido beso sobre la cicatriz de Harry. "Come. Te sentirás mejor."

Harry le dio una sonrisa picara y tomo un sándwich.

"Puedo leer tu mente, sabes."

Harry frunció el ceño y decidió simplemente comerse el sándwich.

Ginny río mirando a los dos magos. "Dejare a Harry en tus capaces manos, mi Lord." Ella le ofreció una graciosa reverencia a Voldemort antes de alejarse.

::¿Tom?::

::¿Si?::

::¿Puedo hacer a Gin mi segunda al mando?::

::Ella solo será segunda con los mortífagos en entrenamiento.::

::Lo se. Al igual que Lucius es solo tu segundo con los mortífagos.:: Harry suspiro, dándole al hombre en el que estaba apoyado un sándwich, que Voldemort acepto. ::Pero, seria bueno que ellos tuvieran alguien con quien lidiar que no sea yo, y ella tiene una buena razón de estar conmigo bastante.::

::Y tu confías en ella.::

::Eso es cierto. Y el echo de que ella esta en sexto. Ella aun seguirá en Hogwarts el próximo año. Y, ella es mi hermana, puedo visitarla cuando sea.::

::Eso asumiendo que tu coartada no se haya roto para entonces.::

::Lo estará.:: Harry dijo con firmeza. ::no permitiré que ella y Ted estén separados el próximo año. El podrá visitarla si así lo desea.::

::Cierto…:: El Señor Oscuro miro hacia donde todos estaban terminando de comer. ::De vuelta al trabajo, mi amado.::

::Estoy empezando a entender porque te gusta tanto usar Cruciatius en la gente.::

Voldemort soltó una carcajada escalofriante y se puso de pie. ::No me sorprende.:: remarco mirando al grupo de adolescentes que lo miraban con horror. ::¿Crees que los he asustado?::

::Depende. ¿Alguno ha mojado sus pantalones?::

Voldemort le dio a Harry una mirada divertida y meneo su cabeza antes de dirigirse a los demás. "Bueno. Vuelvan a sus asientos."

Hubo una pequeña lucha para no ser el ultimo en sentarse mientras el Señor Oscuro se dirigía a la mesa lateral para buscar comida.

Harry sonrío mirando la espalda de Voldemort y meneo la cabeza, divertido. "¿Como logra hacer eso?"

"Practica." Gregory le dijo.

"Eso debe ser." Accedió Harry antes de mirar alrededor de la mesa, ignorando al hombre que estaba comiendo más allá. "Esta bien. Les explicare lo básico y después avanzaremos. Les dije que había un gran plan para hacer caer a Dumbledore. Lo que ustedes no saben es como pueden ayudar." Harry se detuvo y tomo un poco de su te. "Cuando suban al tren al final de las vacaciones, quiero que comiencen a esparcir rumores."

"¿Rumores?" Lisa rodó sus ojos.

Harry la miro fijamente. "Si."

Lisa grito cuando Voldemort se incline sobre ella. "Todavía estoy aquí, Srta. Turpin."

"Detente." Harry le dio al Señor Oscuro una mirada peligrosa y apunto al asiento vacío en la cabecera de la mesa. "Siéntate."

Voldemort le agito un dedo al Gryffindor. "Se educado con tus mayores."

"Hipócrita." Harry respondió, sonriendo.

"Mayores y mejores." Dijo el Señor Oscuro, volviendo a su asiento.

Harry rodó sus ojos y le hizo una seña a Hermione, que se veía desesperada por hablar. "Herm, tienes la mesa, por así decirlo."

Hermione sonrío. "Toma tu té, Harry." Le ordeno ella, y Harry lo hizo con una sonrisa. "Los rumores que queremos esparcir son verdaderos. Sin embargo, ya que los rumores en Hogwarts corren tan rápido, esperamos tener estas verdades esparcidas tan rápidamente que Dumbledore no pueda seguir el rastro de su origen. Mientras mas 'fugas', por así decirlo, tengamos, mas difícil será saber de donde provinieron."

"¿Cuales son eso rumores?" Mandy pregunto, apoyando sus brazos en la mesa.

"Tres cosas." Ginny siguió la conversación rápidamente mientras Harry solo se acomodo en su asiento y los dejo hablar. "Uno, que tenemos mortífagos enseñando en Hogwarts."

"Pero, ¡todos saben que el Profesor Snape es un mortífago!" Millicent dijo antes de lanzarle al profesor una mirada de disculpa.

"Aunque, ellos no saben que el Profesor Brutùs es un mortífago de alto nivel." Dijo Draco. "De echo, probablemente nosotros no lo sabríamos si Theodore no lo hubiera oído de su padre que lo dijo por accidente. Harry es quien lo confirmo."

Diecisiete pares de ojos se giraron hacia el adormilado adolescente que les sonrío cansado. "¿Quien creen que me hizo cambiar de bando? No Voldemort, eso es seguro."

"Todavía estoy aquí, sabias." Dijo el Señor Oscuro desde su asiento en la cabecera de la mesa, frunciendo el ceño.

"Estoy conciente de eso, gracias." Respondió Harry, cerrando sus ojos nuevamente.

"Otro rumor para esparcir," Theodore agrego con rapidez. "Es que el Señor Oscuro esta ganando. Por lo menos eso pondrá nervioso a Dumbledore."

"Y, ultimo pero no menos importante, que la fe de Harry en Dumbledore se tambalea." Termino de decir Blaise.

"Ayyy…" Morag murmuro. "Ese es un gran golpe mental."

"Es mal para el que sea cierto." Harry se forzó a sentarse derecho y a mirar nuevamente alrededor de la mesa. "Si necesitan pasarme información o a Voldemort, les sugiero que vengan directamente a mi, si no pueden encontrarme. los Profesores Brutùs y Snape siempre están dispuestos a dar detenciones. y, si no tienen deseos de servir una detención y la ven a ella, Gin es mi novia y segundo al mando. Hablen con ella."

"Espera, ¿desde cuando?" Ginny se quedo mirando a Harry sorprendida.

"Voldemort y yo lo decidimos hace cinco minutos."

"Define 'segundo'." Fred dijo peligrosamente.

Harry rodó sus ojos a los gemelos. "Por Merlín, Fred, termina. Eres tan malo como Ron." Fred se quedo helado. "Gin siendo mi segunda significa que tiene un poco de poder sobre ti. Si ella les dice que comiencen a esparcir rumores, la escucharan, al igual que a mi. Sin embargo, a diferencia mía, ella no tiene control sobre los mortífagos. El Segundo de ese grupo es Lucius Malfoy, y él al igual que Colagusano no tiene el derecho de mandarlos, así que no se lo permitan."

"Aunque Colagusano no va a tratar de mandar a nadie." Murmuro Hermione.

Harry sonrío. "De acuerdo con Nagini, se le esta inflando la cabeza, últimamente."

"¿Que? ¿Porque no oí esto?" gruño Voldemort, mirando fijamente a Harry.

El chico de cabello negro sonrío. "Estabas demasiado ocupado diciéndole a todos que me escucharan. Nagini estaba diciéndome todo tipo de cosas interesantes."

"Confío en que no las repetirás, ¿No es así?" dijo Voldemort, ojos rojos entrecerrados peligrosamente.

"Ahora no, no. quizás después cuando no estés por aquí."

"Harry…"

"Era una broma. Caray." Harry rodó sus ojos y lanzo sus manos al aire indefenso, recibiendo pequeñas risitas de los demás.

"Cualquier nueva información será entregada a medida que salga a la luz, y les avisaremos de cualquier otra cosa que deseamos que hagan." Voldemort interrumpió, terminando las risitas. "Harry probablemente los buscará en la escuela para ver cual es el área en que serán mas útiles."

"Por ejemplo, si eres bueno en pociones, los enviaría con el Profesor Snape cuando necesite ayuda. Si son bueno en duelos, los enviaría con el Profesor Brutùs donde podrían trabajar con sus habilidades. Si ustedes manejan bien la fabrica de rumores," les hizo un gesto a Lisa y Pansy. "les diré lo ultimo que sucede, quizás, les daré algunos nuevos para esparcir. Si tienen muchos amigos, les pido ahora que traten de convencerlos a nuestra causa. Mientras más gente tengamos en la escuela, mejor. Aun mejor si podemos convencer a los mas jóvenes, aunque no le pasaremos cadenas a nadie menor de diecisiete, por muchas razones bastante obvias"

Harry miro alrededor del mar de rostros y asintió. "Se levanta la sesión. Espero verlos a todos en el tren."

"Severus, no te retires." Voldemort ordeno entre el sonido de sillas que se movían. El mortífago asintió y se acerco a Harry mientras que Ginny llamaba la atención del Señor Oscuro.

"Toma esto. Tengo el presentimiento que debes mantenerte despierto mas tiempo." Sugirió Severus, pasándole un frasco de poción.

Harry sonrío y tomo la poción. "Gracias señor. Me ha salvado." El se tomo la Poción Restauradora de un golpe y se puso de pie, estirándose. "Jamás supuse que esto seria tanto trabajo. Caray."

"Se pondrá mejor." Hermione le dijo, poniendo su mano en su hombro. "Probablemente será mejor cuando no haya adultos o yo misma aquí. Ellos quieren lidiar contigo, no Tom o el Profesor Snape o yo."

Harry le dio una palmadita en la mano con gentileza. "Si pensara que serias un buen mortífago, estarías en el grupo, Herm."

"Lo se. Aunque yo no lo haría. Y estoy embarazada. Ahora soy mas un riesgo que otra cosa."

"Tu estas bien." Harry le aseguro. "Lo que me recuerda. Tom y yo nos estábamos preguntando que estaba planeando hacer Dumbledore por ti cuando nazca el bebé. No puedes permanecer en el dormitorio."

"No. Tendré mi propia habitación en la Torre."

"¡Pero jamás vas a dormir así!" grito Harry, horrorizado.

"Harry, esta bien, te aseguro." Suspiro Hermione. "Aunque debería nacer casi al fin del año escolar, así que no seria problema."

"Pero eso es gusto antes de tus EXTASIS." Draco murmuro, habiéndose unido a ellos con Pansy, Blaise, y Seamus.

"Tu eres una buena estudiante, Srta. Granger, pero dudo que ni siquiera tu podrías funcionar sin dormir, el cuidado de un bebé, y tus EXTASIS. al mismo tiempo." Le indico Severus con gentileza.

"Y es por eso que hice una petición para compartir la pieza con ella." Anuncio Ginny mientras conducía a sus hermanos, Theodore, y a un restaurado Tom hacia ellos.

"¡Ginny, no!" Hermione meneo la cabeza.

"Si." Corearon todos los estudiantes.

"Y también recibirás mucha ayuda para encargarte del pobrecito." declaro Seamus. "Porque de ninguna forma permitiremos que lo cuides sola."

"Si necesitas un respiro, estoy seguro que podemos cuidarlo por la noche en nuestro dormitorio." Harry añadió en voz baja. "Es el hijo de Ron, así que el necesita compartir algo del peso. Si a Neville y Dean no les gusta, pueden dormir en el sillón abajo o con alguno de los demás chicos."

"Cielos, a Millie y a mi en realidad tampoco nos molestaría cuidarlo en la noche." Ofreció Pansy. "Millie tiene una hermanita bebé de la que se encarga cuando esta en casa. Ella probablemente se sentirá emocionada de ayudar."

Hermione miro alrededor con lágrimas en los ojos antes de esconder su rostro en el cuello de Harry con un silencioso "Gracias".

"Porque no se dirigen a la sala. Severus y yo necesitamos discutir algunas cosas." Sugirió Tom.

Harry le hizo un gesto a Draco para que los guiara. "Vamos, Herm. Puedes llorar mas en mi cuando estemos sentados." Le dijo con gentileza a la chica en sus brazos.

Hermione levanto la mirada y río, limpiándose las lagrimas. "Oh, cielos, Harry. ¿Que haría sin ti?"

Harry sonrío. "Bueno, de seguro nunca habrías sido amiga de Ron."

Hermione dejo escapar una brillante risa mientras siguió al resto del grupo hasta la sala. "¡Eso es cierto!"

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, los gemelos fruncieron el ceño mirando a Harry. "Así que, Harry, amigo-"

"¿Porque nuestra hermana-"

"La adorable Ginevra Weasley-"

"Tiene una hermoso anillo-"

"Con el sello de los Potter-"

"En su mano izquierda?"

Harry se sentó y les sonrío a los dos mientras Draco, Hermione, Theodore, y Ginny reían. "Primero que nada, ella esta saliendo con Ted, no conmigo, así que ustedes pueden sacarse esa adorable idea de sus cabezas."

"Eso fue lo que creímos." Fred y George dijeron a coro.

"El anillo fue su regalo de Navidad."

Harry miro divertido cuando los gemelos hicieron gestos con sus manos para que siguiera hablando.

"Oh, cierto." Ginny le dio al chico de pelo negro una mirada de exasperación. "El me convirtió en su hermana. Solo lo estoy usando en la mano izquierda para darle un ataque a Ron."

"Eso…actualmente..."

"…tiene sentido…"

La habitación se lleno de risa cuando los gemelos menearon sus cabezas, sonriendo.

"Así es." Harry se acomodo, repentinamente serio. "Fred, George, ¿ustedes dos aun van a reuniones de la Orden?"

"A las que podemos." Dijo Fred.

"Hay ocasiones en que la tienda esta muy ocupada para dejarla."

"Contraten asistentes." Sugirió Draco como si fuera la cosa mas obvia en el mundo.

"Tenemos un poco de dinero, Sr. Malfoy, pero no el suficiente para contratar mas de los dos empleados que ya tenemos, y ellos son nuestros amigos, así que no cobran mucho." Respondió Fred.

"Yo pagare por dos mas. Necesito que ustedes asistan a la mayor cantidad de reuniones de la Orden y obtengan la información que Snape no puede." Harry dijo en tono conciliador.

"¿Tienes tanto dinero?" George pregunto en shock. Fred no se veía mucho mejor.

"Tengo las tres bóvedas familiares Potter, lo que ustedes me mandan de su negocio, además de las bóvedas Black. Puedo hacer una bóveda mas a la que ustedes puedan acceder para pagarle a los dos empleados extra."

"Caray, Harry…"

"Oh, y Gin, necesito darte una llave para la bóveda principal." Añadió Harry. "Como mi hermana, tienes tanto derecho a ellas como yo."

"¿Porque con tanto dinero no te vistes apropiadamente?" pregunto Pansy.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No tengo sentido de la moda, o eso me han dicho."

"Te llevaremos al Callejón Diagon antes que termine las vacaciones." Draco decidió con firmeza. "A ti también, Gin. Y a Hermione."

Hermione le dio un leve codazo a Harry en el costado cuando el gruño. "Es tu culpa, sabes. Tu eres el que cayo con Slytherin."

Harry le dio una mirada molesta. "Tu eres la que me siguió."

"¿Me escuchaste quejarme?"

Harry gruño otra vez y todos rieron.


	34. Chapter 33

Abandon  
>Batsutousai<br>_conversación mental_  
>::Parsel::<p>

Capitulo 33

-0-0-0-

Harry frunció el ceño mientras navegaba por el pasillo del tren hasta donde había sentido la cadena de Lisa. La chica le había pasado disimuladamente una nota cuando choco con el en la estación, pidiéndole que la buscara una vez que el tren comenzara a moverse. El abrió la puerta del compartimiento con una sonrisa forzada.

"¡Allí estas! ¿Fue muy difícil que nos encontraras?" pregunto Lisa parándose con rapidez.

Harry miro alrededor. Mandy y Morag estaban sentadas a cada lado de Terry Boot, que lo estaba mirando furiosamente. Las gemelas Patil estaban sentadas en el mismo asiento en el que se había encontrado Lisa. "¿Que quieres, Lisa?" pregunto, apoyándose contra la puerta que cerro con cuidado.

"No respondiste la pregunta, Potter." Gruño Terry.

"¡Terry!" Mandy se giro para mirar enojada al chico. "Dijiste que te comportarías."

"¡No sabía que esa persona importante con la que querían que hablara era _Potter_!"

"No debimos decirte-"

"Suficiente." Harry ordeno en voz baja. Mandy cerró la boca de golpe y miro por la ventana con el ceño fruncido. "Terry tiene en su mente la idea de odiarme. Así que así sea." El miro a Lisa, que todavía estaba parada al centro del compartimiento luciendo muy nerviosa, mientras Terry lo miraba en shock. "¿Asumo que tienes una razón para haberme llamado aquí?"

"Tu eres la ultima persona que esperaba ver trabajando para Quien-Tu-Sabes." Dijo Parvati antes que Lisa pudiera hablar. "Pero aun así, Padma y yo quisiéramos unirnos a tu lado."

"¿Porque?" Harry pregunto con calma.

"¿Que?"

"¿Porque quieren unirse a nuestro lado?"

"No soy estúpida. El Ministerio esta rápidamente cayendo en manos de Quien-Tu-Sabes. Dumbledore ya no nos mantiene unidos como antes." Padma dijo secamente.

"Ah." Harry asintió. "La autopreservación es algo maravilloso, pero, si Dumbledore comienza a unir de Nuevo a la Luz, ¿entonces que? ¿Le pedirán ayuda a el entonces?"

"Eso no va a suceder." Padma dijo con firmeza. Parvati no se veía tan segura.

"Te pregunto que harías si lo hace. Nada en esta Guerra esta grabado en piedra, Srta. Patil. Si la Luz comenzara a ganar nuevamente, ¿te cambiarias nuevamente para apoyarlos?"

Las gemelas intercambiaron nerviosas miradas. "Nosotras-" comenzó Parvati.

"Yo no soy Voldemort. Siéntanse libres de hablar sin problemas." Añadió Harry, con calma. "Yo no mato a las personas que me dan la respuesta equivocada."

"No estoy segura." Parvati dijo después de un momento de silencio.

Harry asintió. "Entonces piénsalo. Los mortífagos no tienen puerta de escape. Si te pillan traicionándonos, las probabilidades son que termines muerta y con rapidez. Quienes solo nos apoyan pueden hacer lo que desean." El se giro hacia Terry. "Y, asumo que debo darte el mismo discurso, ¿hum?"

"No necesito un discurso. No quiero una puerta de escape, pero no quiero trabajar contigo." Gruño Terry.

"Entonces no puedes ser un mortífago. Deja tus diferencias de lado o pide la posición de apoyo. Es tu elección." Harry se giro para irse. "¿Eso es todo?"

"Si." Lisa le dio una pequeña reverencia. Morag y Mandy hicieron lo mismo.

Harry asintió. "Ve que esos rumores se esparzan." Luego salio por la puerta hacia el pasillo. ¡_Joder, esto es muy estresante!_

_Odio decirlo, pero, te lo dije._

_Idiota._ Harry se paso las manos por el cabello mientras caminaba por el pasillo. _De verdad desearía que estuvieras en el tren._

_Lo se, Harry. Y deseo que tú estuvieras aquí. Estas malditas reuniones de profesores son demasiado aburridas!_

_Que harías, ¿esconderme bajo la mesa?_

_A ti siempre se te ocurren las mejores ideas._

Harry río por lo bajo y meneo la cabeza. _Hormonas adolescentes. Ahora presta atención antes que Dumbledore te ofrezca un dulce de limón para que vuelvas a ponerle atención._

_Ew…_

Harry rodó sus ojos y entro a su compartimiento. Draco, Theodore, Hermione, y Ginny estaban fuera esparciendo rumores y recabando información. Mientras bostezaba, se le ocurrió una idea.

"¡Okay, hora de la siesta!" dijo alegremente en la vacía habitación antes de conjurar una almohada y acurrucarse en unos de los asientos para dormir una siesta.

-0-

"¿Harry? Harry, tienes que despertar."

Harry parpadeo adormilado y distinguió a Ginny. "¿Huh?"

La sonrisa de Ginny fue lo primero que vio al ponerse los anteojos. "Llegamos a Hogwarts, querido."

"¡Porque no me despertarse antes!" Harry se paro rápidamente y se mareó. "Cielos…"

"Porque creímos que necesitabas el descanso." Le dijo Hermione.

Harry frunció el ceño. "Ustedes hacen mi vida difícil. ¿Donde están Ted y Dray?"

"La ultima vez que los vi, estaban gritándoles a Crabbe y Goyle por haber echo algo estúpido." Dijo Ginny mientras ella y Hermione guiaban al chico de ojos verdes fuera del compartimiento.

"¿Porque no estoy sorprendido?" gruño Harry, sobándose el puente de la nariz. "Herm, ¿cual es la contraseña del baño de prefectos?"

"¿Porque?" Hermione pregunto sospechosa.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Tiene una linda bañera."

Ginny río mientras Hermione miraba feo a su amigo. "No debería decirte."

"Entonces le preguntare a Dray. O a Pan."

Hermione dejo escapar un sonido ahogado. "¡Bien!" ella se acerco para susurrar la contraseña en su oído. "Es 'pluma suave'."

Harry sonrío y le dio un rápido abrazo antes de subirse al carruaje que estaba frente a ellos. "Gracias, Herm."

"No te preocupes." Le dijo Ginny, siguiendo a Harry y sentándose a su lado.

Hermione río, subiendo y cerrando la puerta tras ellos. "Lo se."

"¿Donde hay un hombre cuando uno necesita un amigo?" murmuro Harry mirando el techo cuando el carruaje comenzó a moverse.

Hermione y Ginny rieron con ganas y Harry sonrío

-0-

Harry y Hermione estaban trabajando en su tarea de pociones unas noches después cuando la puerta de la sala común se abrió de golpe para admitir a un horrorizado Seamus y a un pálido Blaise a su lado. "¡Harry! ¡A la enfermería!"

Harry se paro con calma cuando todo el mundo se giro para ver a los dos chicos, la mayoría fulminando con la mirada al Slytherin. "¿porque?"

"¡Ginny fue atacada!"

Harry intercambio una rápida mirada con Hermione antes de salir rápidamente por el agujero del retrato. "díganme que sucedió mientras vamos." Ordeno en un siseo.

"Esta bien." Seamus asintió y comenzó. Blaise camino al otro lado de Harry.

"Por lo que sabemos, Ron la encontró fuera de la librería sola. El comenzó a reclamarle por el anillo que le diste. Le quito su varita y la arrojo al otro lado del pasillo antes de golpearla. El huyo cuando Madame Pince salio para averiguar que era todo ese ruido. McGonagall esta furiosa." Blaise le explico rápidamente.

"¿Alguien a encontrado a Ron?" Harry pregunto con calma, sus ojos brillantes demostraban su enojo.

"No."

"Entonces continuare yo solo. _Encuéntrenlo._" El adolescente de cabello oscuro ordeno pasando al lado de Seamus.

Seamus y Blaise intercambiaron miradas antes de dirigirse en dirección opuesta.

_¡Voy a asesinarlo, Tom!_

_Harry, amor, cálmate. No asesinatos en los terrenos de la escuela. Solo mutilar._

_¿Como pudo atacar a su propia hermana?_

_Si me estas pidiendo que explique como funciona la mente de un loco, entonces estas…actualmente, le estas preguntando al hombre correcto, ahora que lo pienso bien. Sin embargo, si me pides que te explique como funciona la mente de Ronald Weasley, estas esperando demasiado._ Tom respondió tratando de calmarlo.

Harry se paro fuera de las puertas de la enfermería y respiro profundamente. _Bien. Gracias. No asesinar._

_El recibirá lo suyo amor. Preocúpate por Gin como cualquier novio debe hacerlo y deja que nosotros nos preocupemos de encontrar y matar-quiero decir **mutilar** al Sr. Weasley._

Harry meneo la cabeza divertido y entro a la enfermería. "¿Ginny?"

"Sr. Potter." La Profesora McGonagall lo miro fijamente. "Devuélvase a su sala común de inmediato, jovencito. La Srta. Weasley esta durmiendo."

"No iré a ninguna parte." Gruño Harry. "No hasta que haya visto a mi novia. Y, a menos que usted quiera que salga a cazar a Ron y lo vuelva a pegar en pared de la entrada, le sugiero que me deje verla." Añadió con frialdad.

McGonagall dejo escapar un sonido ahogado y miro al adolescente frente a ella.

"Harry, mi querido muchacho. No son necesarias las amenazas." Dijo una alegre voz detrás de Harry.

Harry se giro para darle a Dumbledore una breve sonrisa. "Profesor, usted tiene que perdonarme si estoy un poco alterado. Uno de mis mejores amigos acaba de atacar a su hermana, mi novia, por un anillo que le di. Creo que deben permitirme que sea amenazador, ¿No lo cree?"

El director pareció choqueado por el apenas cubierto veneno en la voz y ojos de su favorito estudiante, aunque lo cubrió bastante rápido con una mirada de entendimiento. "Por supuesto. Aunque quizás seria bueno que no fuera dirigido a tus profesores

Harry asintió y se giro para mirar a McGonagall con disculpa. "Profesora McGonagall, lo siento. Mis palabras fueron demasiado rudas."

McGonagall asintió ligeramente. "Disculpas aceptadas. Pero, Potter, ¿donde te enteraste de que fue… la pelea? No siquiera nosotros sabíamos eso."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Una pequeña serpiente me lo dijo. ¿Puedo entrar a ver a Ginny, madame?"

"Por supuesto." Dijo Dumbledore antes que McGonagall pudiera negarse otra vez. "Poppy, ¿Podrías dejar que Harry entre? Minerva, una palabra."

Harry apunto su varita hacia si mismo y murmuro un hechizo mientras seguía a Madame Pomfrey hacia el otro lado de la enfermería. De inmediato, escucho las voces de Dumbledore y McGonagall claramente.

"¡Albus, no hay retratos en esa área! ¡Los habríamos interrogados si así hubiera sido!" dijo McGonagall, inquieta.

"No, no… Sin embargo, de acuerdo al Sr. Gilmer, Zabini y Finnigan fueron a buscar a Harry. El Sr. Zabini quizás fue quien le explico del ataque a Harry y de las razones tras el."

"Irma dijo que solo vio a la Srta. Weasley y la parte trasera de la cabeza de su hermano cuando huía por el pasillo. Ella no vio a ningún Slytherin."

"No puedo darte otras explicaciones, Minerva. Quizás estaban en algún pasillo escondidos."

"¿Entonces porque no ayudaron a la Srta. Weasley?"

Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse lo mismo mientras miraba a su hermana, moretones cubrían su extrañamente pálida piel y eso lo hizo sentir enfermo.

"Tampoco tengo una respuesta para eso." Dumbledore suspiro. "Ahora, Minerva, ¿que es este asunto de un anillo?"

"Aparentemente, el Sr. Potter le dio a la Srta. Weasley un anillo con el símbolo de su familia para Navidad. Ella esta usándolo en su dedo anular."

"Ya veo. Quizás podríamos pedirle que lo cambie de dedo…"

"Albus ¿Qué haremos con el Sr. Weasley?"

"Cincuenta puntos por atacar a otro estudiante." Dumbledore dijo con firmeza.

"¡Albus, por lo menos debería ser suspendido!"

"Minerva, ¿no crees que eso es un poco duro?"

Harry termino el hechizo, le hervía la sangre. ¡_El nos favorece como si fuéramos mascotas! ¡Ron debería ser expulsado por esto!_

_Lo se amor, pero es Dumbledore de quien estamos hablando…_

_Él va a caer. Esto es personal._

_¿Antes no lo era?_ Tom pregunto de buen humor.

_Lo era. Aunque esta vez, ha ido demasiado lejos._

_Eso pensé cuando me entere sobre lo de Vernon. ¿No es interesante como nos influencian nuestros seres queridos?_

Harry río mentalmente. _Eso es cierto._

El joven de cabello negro se estremeció cuando sintió una mano arrugada posarse en su hombro. "No fue mi intención asustarte, mi querido muchacho." murmuro con gentileza Dumbledore y conjuro una silla para sentarse al lado de Harry. Harry, no podía recordar cuando se había sentado, pero no creía que importara ahora. "¿Pensando?"

"Planeando la desaparición de Ron." Harry respondió ligeramente, ojos verdes fijos en la cadena que el hombre no podía ver alrededor del cuello de su hermana. Estaba brillando ligeramente rojo.

_Quiere decir que esta en peligro físico. Como una herida sangrante, o un golpe en la cabeza. Recuérdame explicarte todos los colores y su significado después._

_¿Cual es peligro mortal?_

_Negro. Ojala nunca veas ese color._

_Ojala._

"Harry." La voz condenadora de Dumbledore lo saco se su ensimismamiento.

"Lo siento." Murmuro Harry, sin sonar para nada arrepentido. "todavía estoy un poco molesto."

"Perfectamente comprensible. Pero, Harry, por favor déjanos encargarnos del Sr. Weasley."

Harry se paso una mano por el cabello, los ojos aun enfocados en la Marca de Ginny. El brillo estaba decayendo. "¿Que le va a suceder a Ron, señor? De seguro por lo menos será suspendido unos días por esto. Atacar a otro estudiante con tanta fuerza que tuvo que ser traída a la enfermería, inconciente, es un crimen serio, sin importar que sean familiares."

"Le quitaremos puntos." Respondió Dumbledore, sonando solo ligeramente nervioso.

"Castigar al resto de la casa por las acciones de uno. Muy Gryffindor de su parte señor." Gruño Harry. "Usted debería suspenderlo. Y usted debió expulsarme antes de las vacaciones. De verdad, Profesor, esta perdiendo su toque."

"¡Sr. Potter!" dijo McGonagall, choqueada, no lejos de allí. Aparentemente, ella no se había ido como Harry había pensado.

Harry se giro para mirar fijamente a su Jefa de Casa. "Usted esta de acuerdo conmigo, Profesora McGonagall. Se que así es." El se giro para mirar finalmente a Dumbledore mientras McGonagall se quedo con la boca abierta. "Por lo menos dígame que le mando una lechuza a sus padres."

"Por supuesto." Dijo Dumbledore. Se veía bastante disgustado con Harry.

"Entonces deberemos esperar un Aullador mañana en el desayuno. Me asegurare de conjurar un par de tapones de oído." Harry dijo simplemente, girándose para sonreírle a Ginny, que estaba despierta y mirando la discusión con ojos divertidos. Su hermano estaba barriendo el suelo con el director con mucha facilidad. "¿Hace cuanto despertase, Ginny querida?"

La atención de todos se volvió a la joven bruja mientras sonreía. "Oh, desde que te escuche que estaba planeando la desaparición de Ron. ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve inconciente?"

"Como quince minutos." Madame Pomfrey respondió con firmeza mientras se paraba al lado de la cama de Ginny y comenzaba a lanzar hechizos diagnósticos.

"¿Donde esta Ron?" Ginny pregunto mientras Harry le pasaba un vaso de agua. "Gracias, Harry."

"lo ultimo que supe, fue que Bini y Seam lo estaban buscando." Harry se encogió de hombros. Dumbledore y McGonagall intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. "Con instrucciones de _no_ asesinarlo. Solo golpearlo un poco y encerrarlo en algún lugar oscuro del castillo. Quizás en el Closet que Desaparece en el primer piso…"

Ginny comenzó a reír mientras un grito ahogado salio de McGonagall y Madame Pomfrey. La mirada de Dumbledore era de asombro. "usted sabe que solo lo llevaran a la oficina del Profesor Snape como mucho."

"¿Creen que debería ir a salvar al Profesor Snape?" Harry pregunto de forma ligera, hacienda que Ginny riera nuevamente, al igual que logrando una sonrisa de las otras dos brujas. "estoy feliz de que estés bien. Me asustaste de muerte."

"no pedí que me golpearan en la cabeza, sabias."

"Si, lo se." Harry dijo serio. "Si hubiera sabido que llegaría a tanto por el maldito anillo, me habría, por lo menos, asegurado de que anduvieras siempre con alguien."

"De echo, Srta. Weasley," interrumpió Dumbledore. "Me gustaría que encontrara otro dedo para su anillo."

Ginny miro fijamente al director. "¿Va a suspender a mi hermano?"

La respuesta de Dumbledore fue apretar los labios y darle una mirada grave por sobre su anteojos de media luna.

"¿No? entonces esa es mi respuesta señor." Los ojos de Ginny se suavizaron cuando miro a su hermano adoptivo. "Vuelve a la sala común. Ya sabes que estoy bien. Evita que Hermione venga corriendo todo el camino hasta aquí y dile que se acueste."

Harry suspiro y asintió. "Claro." Le dijo, mirando como Dumbledore se paraba con el rabillo del ojo. El le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Ginny. "Tom también esta feliz de que estés bien." Dijo en un susurro.

"Dile que Ron ya no es mi familia." Ginny susurro de vuelta devolviéndole el beso. Entonces en voz mas fuerte dijo, "Ahora vete."

Harry le sonrío con ternura antes de dejar la enfermería. Tom estaba animando en su mente, haciéndolo sonreír. El le dio una ultima mirada por sobre su hombro a su hermana, que una vez mas había cerrado sus ojos, y noto que la cadena aun brillaba levemente roja, mientras salía por la puerta.

Dumbledore estaba esperándolo fuera de la puerta. "Harry, ¿podrías acompañarme a mi oficina?"

"No." la sonrisa de Harry helaba. "No tengo deseos de hablarle señor. Tengo cosas que hacer, como evitar que mi embarazada amiga se ponga nerviosa. O, quizás, impedir que algunos amigos míos Slytherin maten a algún roedor que usted no quiere castigar apropiadamente. Quizás, _señor_, usted quiera ir a escribir la carta a los Weasley ahora. Antes que yo lo haga." Y con eso, Harry pasó al lado del director y desapareció tras un tapete.

Dumbledore dejo escapar un gruñido frustrado y marcho a su oficina. _¡Ese chico esta fuera de control!_

-0-

Nadie sabía como Ronald Weasley llego hasta el desayuno el día siguiente. Aunque, si le preguntabas a los mortífagos en entrenamiento que habían estado buscando al escapado Gryffindor hasta altas horas de la madrugada, simplemente aprenderías que era porque nadie había podido encontrarlo, incluso con ayuda del Mapa del Merodeador. Todos llegaron a la conclusión de que Ron se había escapado de la escuela por alguno de los túneles, por su propia seguridad, o se había escondido en la Sala de Requerimientos con la puerta cerrada.

Cuando Ron entro al Gran Comedor para el desayuno de esa nublada mañana de miércoles, fue recibido con miradas hostiles y repentino silencio. La mayoría de la escuela se había enterado del ataque, la cadena de rumores era así de rápida, y parecía que todos estaban de acuerdo en estar en contra de él hasta que Ginny lo encontrara digno de perdón. Después de tratar de sentarse en la mesa Gryffindor, Ron se encontró sin asiento. Cada vez que encontraba un lugar disponible y se acercaba allí, alguien se movía y llenaba el espacio. Claro esta que no ayudaba que el no fuera tan delgado.

"¿Tienen espacio para alguien mas?" el pregunto alegre a sus compañeros Gryffindor de séptimo año.

Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Neville, Dean, y Hermione le enviaron miradas venenosas.

"Siéntate en el suelo, Ron." Sugirió Harry. "El no esta enojado contigo."

Ron miro a Harry con la boca abierta por el shock. "Pero, Harry-"

"Siéntate en el suelo antes que alguien te maldiga." Parvati le gruño al pelirrojo. "Oh, ¿Y Harry?" ella comenzó con tono ligero, su mirada posándose en el Jefe de los mortífagos en entrenamiento. "¿Me preguntaba si puedo hablar contigo después del desayuno?"

"Por supuesto, Parvati. La escalera de entrada probablemente será un buen lugar para conversar, ¿no lo crees?" Harry le pregunto.

"¿No esta un poco frío afuera?" Hermione bromeo sonriendo.

"Debería estar bien. Solo será un momento. Estoy seguro que Harry querrá regresar rápido al lado de Ginny para preocuparse por ella." Dijo Parvati en el mismo tono que uso la castaña.

"Obviamente, mi querida Parvati, me conoces muy bien." Harry suspiro, ganándose una sonrisa de todos los que estaban escuchando, excepto Ron, que todavía estaba con la boca abierta.

"¡Ronald Weasley!" vino un repentino grito de mujer desde la entrada del Gran Comedor. Todos se dieron vuelta para ver a una furiosa Molly Weasley. Ron palideció dramáticamente y se escondió tras la mesa de Gryffindor.

Harry le hizo una seña a la matriarca de la familia Weasley con una brillante sonrisa. "¡El esta aquí Sra. Weasley! ¡Escondido tras pobres e indefensos Gryffindor!"

"¡Traidor!" siseo Ron antes de tratar de colarse por el otro lado de la mesa.

"¡Golpeador de hermanas!" Seamus gruño fríamente, apuntando con su varita al adolescente. "Muévete otro milímetro y te hechizare hasta cansarme, Ron."

Ron miro alrededor por ayuda, solo para encontrar las varitas de todos los de séptimo apuntadas hacia el, al igual que las de algunos otros Gryffindor. Su madre estaba marchando hacia la mesa con fuego en sus ojos.

"Y yo estaba esperando un Aullador." Harry murmuro, regresando a su desayuno con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"¡Ponte de pie de inmediato!" ordeno Molly, parándose a solo un pie de su hijo mas joven. Ron rápidamente obedeció, blanco como un fantasma. "Por Merlín, ¿Que te poseyó para lastimar a tu hermana?" ella grito y su voz recorrió todo el Gran Comedor. Quien no hubiera estado mirando el espectáculo antes lo estaba haciendo ahora.

"Ella-"

"¡NO HAY JUSTIFICACION PARA ALGO ASI!" Molly le grito a Ron, impidiéndole hablar.

"¡Ella esta usando un anillo en su dedo anular!" grito Ron cuando Molly se detuvo para respirar. "¡El anillo de la familia de Harry!"

Molly se giro a Harry curiosa. "¿Harry?"

El adolescente de ojos verdes le lanzo una fría mirada a Ron por involucrarlo antes de encogerse de hombros mientras miraba a la mujer que veía como madre. "Se lo di para Navidad y le dije que podía hacer lo que quisiera con el. Yo no lo iba a usar y había tres mas en mi bóveda."

Molly le sonrío con amabilidad al joven mago. "Lo comprendo querido. Se que ustedes son cercanos. Ella probablemente lo adora."

Harry dio una rápida inclinación de cabeza. "Si. Y tampoco quiere cambiarlo de posición. El Profesor Dumbledore se lo pidió cuando ella despertó ayer pero no quiso. Ella es tan dulce." Dijo mirando soñadoramente su plato.

Ron se veía absolutamente disgustado. Hermione, Seamus, y los Slytherin que conocían de la falsa relación se rieron. Snape parecía ligeramente divertido. Tom rodó sus ojos y miro al cielo, como pidiendo paciencia. Los demás o suspiraron felices o arrugaron la nariz.

Molly agarro a Ron de una oreja, fulminándolo con la mirada. "¡Quita esa expresión de tu rostro, jovencito! ¡Vendrás conmigo a disculparte con tu hermana de inmediato!"

"Pero, mamá, ¡no he desayunado!" Ron inmediatamente se quejo mientras se lo llevaban a la fuerza.

"¡Que bien!" respondió con fuerza Molly antes de salir del Gran Comedor.

El Gran Comedor exploto de inmediato en sonido.

Hermione movió una mano en frente de la cara de Harry. "Tierra a Harry. Responde, Harry."

Harry levanto la mirada con un suspiro de pesar. "Que no daría por ver eso. Ginny será una pesadilla, estoy seguro."

Todos los Gryffindor alrededor rieron.

-0-

"¿Harry?" Parvati dijo en voz baja acercándose al joven, que estaba mirando al terreno cubierto de nieve y a los estudiantes alrededor de la cabaña de Hagrid.

"A veces echo de menos ser ingenuo." Murmuro Harry con nostalgia antes de mirar a la bruja Gryffindor simultáneamente lanzando un hechizo para que nadie los escuchara antes de volver a hablar. "Te decidiste." No era una pregunta.

"Si. Me uniré a ti como mortífago. Lo pensé muy bien y no encuentro razón para volver alguna vez a la Luz con la corrupción y las pobres elecciones de sus lideres." Parvati se paro al lado de Harry y miro el terreno.

"¿Sabes si tu hermana a tomado una decisión?" Harry pregunto gentilmente mientras entraba a la mente de Tom para saber que había echo con las otras cadenas. El Señor Oscuro le entrego la información sin problemas y volvió a enseñar su clase.

"No. probablemente ella vendrá a ti a su propio tiempo, si es que lo hace."

"Entiendo." Harry elimino el hechizo. "Ven conmigo."

Parvati asintió y siguió a Harry en silencio a la habitación de Tom. ::La caída de la luz.:: Harry siseo en Parsel.

"¿Donde estamos?" pregunto Parvati en voz baja una vez que la puerta se cerro.

"En las habitaciones personales del Profesor Brutùs." Harry respondió encogiéndose de hombros antes de marchar al escritorio de Tom para revisar los cajones. "Donde las puso ese idiota…"

"Espera, ¿porque el Profesor Brutùs?" Parvati pregunto con rapidez. "¿Y no le molestara que estés buscando entre sus cosas?"

"Primero, el es un mortífago, así que me responde a mi. Segundo, no, no le molestara. Si no me quisiera aquí no me habría dado al contraseña." Harry suspiro. "¡Aja! ¡Aquí están! Malditas cosas. Pensé que había dicho en el tercer cajón…"

Parvati se tomo la tunica nerviosa, mirando alrededor de la habitación. "No tiene muchas cosas, ¿no es así?"

"Todo esta en el dormitorio o en su casa. No creía necesario traer todo aquí solo por un año. Especialmente cuando la mayoría de su cosas lo meterían en problemas con el ministerio." Harry dijo con ligereza, ganándose una sonrisa nerviosa de la chica de cabello negro. "Parvati, cálmate. Marcus esta en clases ahora, así que no tiene razón para estar aquí. Y de verdad no se molestara, yo estoy aquí todo el tiempo y no me ha gritado ni una vez."

"Bueno, si, pero Harry, tu eras su jefe…o…algo así…"

"En realidad soy su amigo." Harry corrigió con gentileza. "Y el que yo sea el Segundo al mando con las fuerzas de Voldemort no ha impedido que Snape me grite si arruino una poción, ¿no es así?"

"No. creo que no." Parvati suspiro.

"Ese es mi punto. Ahora ven aquí y siéntate." Él apuntó al sillón que tenía a su lado.

Con una ultima mirada nerviosa a la puerta, Parvati se acerco y tomo asiento.

"Bien." Harry se sentó a su lado con gracia. "Ya te di el discurso de no hay puerta de escape, así que tienes suerte. Hay tres cosas más que debemos arreglar antes de que te acepte. Primero, los demás mortífagos no pueden decirte que hacer. Tu solo debes escuchar a tres personas: yo, Voldemort, y Gin Weasley."

"¿Porque Ginny?" pregunto Parvati, apoyando el rostro en su mano y su codo en su rodilla.

"Ella es la segunda al mando de los mortífagos en entrenamiento, que es la rama de los mortífagos a la que te unirás, que es el segundo punto. Y el tercero es que cuando estemos en reuniones o lidiando con asuntos de los mortífagos en entrenamiento, necesito que pongas todos tus prejuicios de Casa a un lado. Discute sobre la copa de Quidditch en tu propio tiempo, no desperdicies el mío."

"Entendido. ¿Como sabre quien es un mortífago en entrenamiento?"

"Enderézate." Le sugirió Harry sonriendo. La bruja se sentó derecha y él le puso la cadena con el dije de los mortífagos en entrenamiento. "Cada mortífago en entrenamiento usa esta cadena con este símbolo. Estas cadenas solo son vistas por alguien que use una igual o por alguien que tenga la marca."

Parvati asintió, admirando su nueva pieza de joyería. "Es adorable, pese a ser la Marca Tenebrosa y todo eso."

Harry río. "Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Jamás pensé que Voldemort lograra algo así, pero hizo un buen trabajo con esto." El tomo su propia cadena.

"Ooh… el tuyo es diferente…" Parvati se acerco para mirarlo mejor y Harry la dejo, sonriendo ligeramente. "¿Que significan las dos varitas? ¿Es para diferenciarte de los demás?"

"Algo así. Es el dije que controla a los demás, aunque añadí unos cuantos hechizos mas al de Gin por su rango pero el de ella es igual a los demás. Las varitas supuestamente representan las varitas de Voldemort y la mía. Verde y rojo por los colores de Slytherin y Gryffindor. O como Gin dijo de broma una vez, combina con nuestros ojos."

Parvati estudió los ojos de Harry tras sus anteojos por un momento antes de volver a acomodarse en su asiento. "Definitivamente combina con tus ojos. Aunque nunca he conocido al Señor Oscuro, así que no puedo opinar por el rojo."

Harry río. "Bien. Entonces acepta mi palabra, le combina muy bien."

"Oh, bueno." Parvati se retiro el pelo de la cara. "¿Algo mas?"

Harry se toco la barbilla pensativo. "Oh, si. Los dijes se calientan si Voldemort o yo te llamamos. En la escuela, búscame a mi o a Gin. Afuera, el dije actuara como la Marca Tenebrosa. Concéntrate y aparécete. Te llevara al lugar de la reunión. Además te sugiero que encuentres una tunica negra con capucha para las reuniones. Es lindo usar colores, pero Voldemort prefiere sus pequeños uniformes."

Parvati río. "él no suena tan mal, sabes."

Harry río nuevamente. "Ese seria un rumor que volvería loca a la gente. 'Voldemort es un tipo bueno y divertido."

Parvati lanzo una carcajada. "¿Él es tan bastardo como he oído?"

Harry se volvió serio con tanta rapidez que dejo a su compañera sin aliento. "El puede ser horrible a veces, pero no es tan malo. Si estas en su lado bueno el es bastante agradable. Hazlo enojar y sabrás porque la gente le teme tanto. Y, él puede ser realmente civil y actuar como cualquier otro ser humano si cree que nadie esta mirando. Él no es un hombre malo, solo tiene un temperamento difícil."

"Con razón ustedes se llevan tan bien." Murmuro Parvati.

Harry sonrío. "Probablemente es cierto." El se puso de pie, estirándose ligeramente mientras miraba a la joven bruja. "Bueno creo que debemos irnos. Aunque una ultima cosa."

"¿Si?" pregunto la bruja mientras se ponía de pie.

"Hermione Granger aunque no esta marcada, nos apoya y esta muy comprometidas con los mortífagos en entrenamiento. No tengas problemas en dirigirte a ella si necesitas decirme algo. Ella tiene la confianza mía y la de Voldemort."

Parvati suspiro suavemente. "que bueno. Eso significa que tengo alguien en mi dormitorio si necesito avisarte algo."

"No por mucho tiempo." Harry respondió con frialdad. "Una vez que nazca el bebé, ella será movida a otra habitación."

"¿Quien decidió eso?" Parvati pregunto enojada, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Dumbledore. Gin esta pidiendo poder mudarse con ella, para darle una mano. El dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo de Gryffindor también ha sido ofrecido para cuidar al bebé si es mucho para Herm y Gin, al igual que el dormitorio de chicas de séptimo de Slytherin."

"Mejor que Ron se encargue de ese niño." Gruño Parvati. "Maldito bastardo, dejándola embarazada contra su voluntad."

"Oh, Ron no sabe que hemos ofrecido la habitación. Seamus y yo lo hicimos, con la decisión de que Neville y Dean pueden dormir en otra parte si se quejan." Harry respondió con ligereza, guiándola hacia la puerta.

"Bien. Me asegurare que Hermione sepa que Lavender y yo planeamos ayudarla con el bebé, ¡lo quiera o no!" exclamo Parvati, saliendo de la habitación de Tom.

Harry sonrío. "¡Ese pobre niño tendrá mas tíos y tías de lo que pueda querer!"

Parvati tomo el dije con la marca y sonrío. "Eso espero. Después de todo, es un niño del futuro." Ella cerró un ojo. "Y que hará contigo Harry Potter, ¿serás su tío favorito?"

"Eso depende si Herm cumple su amenaza de hacerme padrino." Harry respondió riendo.

Los ojos de Parvati brillaron traviesos. "Bueno, todos los niños merecen ser malcriados un poco, Harry. Estoy seguro de que tú te encargaras de eso a la perfección."

Harry río con fuerza mientas las bruja se fue por el pasillo, sin duda en busca de su hermana o de Lavender.

-0-

"¿Donde has estado?" pregunto Ginny cuando Harry entro a la enfermería lo mas silenciosamente que pudo.

Harry le sonrío a ella y a Molly, que estaba sentada al borde de la cama de su hija. "Hablando con Parvati sobre algo."

"Que suerte que no soy celosa." Ginny murmuro lo que hizo que ambos Gryffindor rieran.

Harry conjuro una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama de Ginny sonriendo pacíficamente. "¿Como te fue con Ron?"

"Le dije donde podía meterse su disculpa." Respondió Ginny con una brillante sonrisa, que no se apago pese a la dura mirada de su madre.

"Ginny…" comenzó Molly.

"Mamá no sabe sobre lo otro y quería preguntarle a _ella_ si podía decirle a mamá, pero yo, obviamente no la he visto a _ella_. ¿Crees que _ella_ se molestaría?"

"¿Quien?" gruño Molly, antes de dirigirse a Harry, que se veía pensativo. "¿Alguno de los dos podría explicarme de que están hablando?"

"Oh, a _ella _le molestara solo porque no podrá ver explotar a tu madre." Harry le aseguro a su hermana con una sonrisa. "¿Veo si puedo encontrarla?"

"Oh, sí, hazlo." Ginny asintió seria.

"¿En que andan ustedes dos?" chillo Molly cuando Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta de la enfermera.

"¿Están molestando a la Sra. Weasley?"Pregunto Hermione, entrando a la enfermería.

"Justo la bruja que quería ver." Harry se puso a su lado y la guío a la silla que había desocupado. Molly estaba mirándolos con curiosidad. "Estábamos considerando decirle a la Sra. Weasley sobre lo que tu sabes, pero pensamos que querrías estar aquí para la explosión."

"No tengo idea como sigo olvidando tu parte vengativa, Harry." Hermione suspiro meneando la cabeza.

"¿Quizás por que últimamente esta centrada en Ron?" le dijo Harry.

Molly aclaro su garganta con fuerza. "Alguien. Por favor."

Hermione miro a Harry, que frunció el ceño. "¿Porque siempre soy elegido para contarlo?"

"Porque si alguien te hechiza en un ataque de ira, es mas probable que puedas defenderte." Hermione le dijo con dulzura.

Harry rodó sus ojos y le dio a Molly una mirada cautelosa. "¿Por favor no me hechice?"

Molly entrecerró los ojos. "¿Que esta sucediendo?"

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que sabe que Ron llevo a Hermione a Las Tres Escobas para su cumpleaños, ¿cierto?"

"Si, claro. Nos pidió el dinero para eso."

"Bueno, el la emborracho…" Harry se rasco la cabeza. "Y, siendo el maldito celoso que es desde que terminaron, el logro convencer a Hermione de que tuviera sexo con el…"

El rostro de Molly estaba comenzando a ponerse de un impresionante tono de rojo. "Si esto va a donde creo que va, estará castigado durante los próximos doce años."

"Estoy embarazada." Dijo Hermione, viendo que Harry había encontrado a alguien a quien le estaba costado dar la noticia.

Molly inmediatamente envolvió a Hermione en una abraso y la joven bruja agradecida apoyo su cabeza contra el hombro de la mujer y cerro los ojos. "Oh, Hermione, lo siento tanto…" ella miro a Harry, lagrimas y comprensión en su ojos. "Es por eso que lo pegaron en la entrada."

"Decidimos que necesitaba tiempo para pensar en su acciones." Ginny murmuro enojada.

Molly finalmente soltó a Hermione, mirando profundamente en los tristes ojos castaños. "No creas que tu y el bebé no tiene un lugar en nuestro hogar. Espero que traigas a ese niño seguido a la casa."

Hermione le dio una tímida sonrisa. "Si Sra. Weasley."

"Molly." Le dijo la mujer. "Estas embarazada de mi nieto. Creo que ahora tienes el derecho de llamarme Molly. Y tu también Harry." Añadió mirando a Harry que todavía estaba parado tras la silla de Hermione.

"Si, Molly." Le dijo Harry, pasando una mano por su cabello. "Actualmente me estaba preguntando algo."

Las tres brujas la miraron con curiosidad. "¿Si?" pregunto Molly.

"Ahora que ya sabes en todo lo que anda Ron, ¿Crees que merece una suspensión?" ojos verdes la miraron con calma.

Molly frunció el ceño pensativa antes de asentir. "Si lo creo. ¿Porque?"

"Es que estoy haciendo una especie de encuesta. Hasta ahora, Dumbledore es el único a favor de que no sea suspendido."

"¿Con quien has hablado?" Hermione pregunto curiosa.

"Oh, personal, gente de todas las casas y cursos, Molly…" el chico de ojos verdes se encogió de hombros. "Incluso Hagrid decidió que Ron debería ser suspendido, y eso que todavía no sabe del embarazo. Bueno, por lo que puedo decir, él no sabe, y todos sabemos lo bien que Hagrid puede guardar secretos."

"Si alguna vez necesitan la opinión de la entera población de Hogwarts, hablen con Harry. Él la conseguirá en veinticuatro horas." Dijo bromeando Ginny mientras meneaba la cabeza. "¿Le preguntaste a alguien tu mismo?"

"A los profesores si." Harry se paso la mano por el cabello. "Algunas de las opiniones de los estudiantes me las pasaron otros estudiantes mientras buscábamos a Ron anoche."

"¡Espera!" Ginny le dio a Harry la mirada. "¿Todos fueron anoche a buscar a Ron?"

"Bueno, nunca lo encontraron." Hermione suspiro, rodando sus ojos.

"¿Hasta cuan tarde estuvieron afuera?" Molly pregunto sospechosa.

"Solo digamos que estoy pensando en mi cama ahora." Respondió Harry, sonriendo ligeramente.

"No se supone que anden hasta tan tarde." Lo reto Molly.

"Anotado." Harry pasó la mano por su cabello nuevamente. "Aunque no se moleste en gritarme. Hermione ya se encargo de eso. Ella es una maravillosa Premio Anual." Él le dio a la joven bruja una mirada de cariño. "Y me atrevo a decir que esos cambios de animo están trabajando a su favor."

Harry rápidamente se alejo del puño que venia en su dirección sonriendo.

Una vez que lo cuatro se habían vuelto a acomodar aunque Harry dudo que fuera seguro volver tras la silla de Hermione, Ginny decidió hacer la pregunta que, obviamente, la había estado molestando hace un rato.

"¿Mamá?"

"¿Si, Ginny?"

"¿Que harías si uno de nosotros, e incluyo a mis hermanos en esto, se volviera Oscuro?" la joven bruja acostada pregunto con cautela.

Molly frunció el ceño y se tomo su tiempo considerando la pregunta antes de responder lentamente, obviamente escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras. "Supongo que depende de las razones por el cambio de bando. ¿Porque?"

Ginny miro a Harry para ver que pensaba y se sorprendió al ver la determinación en los ojos verdes. "Gin pregunta por mi, Molly."

La mirada de Molly paso de su hija al chico que siempre había considerado familia y su garganta se seco. "¿Porque?"

"Este año ha sido agotador, Molly, y las decisiones echas por algunas personas en el poder hace vacilar mi fe en ellos." Harry respondió con cuidado.

Molly le dio una mirada sagaz. "Dumbledore ha estado tomando decisiones cuestionables últimamente, ¿no es así?"

"Él se rehúso a suspender a Harry." Dijo Hermione. "Después de esa gran broma al Profesor Snape, el llevo a Harry a su oficina para conversar con el."

"Le dije que por lo menos debía suspenderme y me dijo que no." Harry termino poniendo una mano en el hombro de Hermione. "Y me desagrada la forma en que descaradamente ignora a Marcus porque hay tantas señales que indican que el es un maldito mortífago."

"¿Y lo es?" Molly preguntó con suavidad, sintiendo que Harry hace tiempo necesitaba descargar estas cosas, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Ella no pudo evitar simpatizar con el.

"Bueno, si, pero el no tiene la marca." Harry suspiro con cautela y puso su rostro en las manos. "No debería decirle esto."

"¿Te ayudaría si juro guardar el secreto?" pregunto Molly en la voz mas baja que pudo.

Harry no era el único mirándola con la boca abierta. "Mamá, ¿de verdad harías esto?" Ginny susurro asombrada.

"Por supuesto. Harry es familia, y la familia se mantiene junta." Molly le dijo a su hija con firmeza.

"¿Y si le digo que soy un mortífago?" Harry pregunto con frialdad.

"¿Lo eres?" Molly pregunto en el mismo tono. Harry la miro fijamente, la boca bien firme y ella suspiro. "La familia se mantiene junta. Solo quiero saber si lo estas haciendo por las razones correctas."

"Sabes, estoy contenta de que puse un Hechizo silenciador cuando me senté aquí." Murmuro Hermione. "Harry, oficialmente tu solo has dicho mas para incriminarte que todas tus bromas juntas."

Harry río sin ganas. "Supuse que fuiste tu quien lanzo la protección. Sabes que no habría dicho nada si no la hubiera sentido."

"Tu eres un mortífago…" murmuro Molly, pero ella no se veía disgustada, horrorizada o enojada, como Harry pensó que estaría.

"No." Ginny dijo orgullosa. "El es el segundo de Voldemort."

Harry frunció el ceño mirando a su hermana, pero disminuyo al notar el mal disimulado asombro en los ojos de Molly. "¿Molly? ¿Estas bien?"

Molly esbozo una sonrisa. "No tienes idea. Arthur y yo hemos estado tratando de cambiar de bando hace años, pero esa enemistad entre la familia Malfoy-Weasley interfería."

"Estas bromeando…" Ginny susurro en shock.

Harry se enfoco en su amante. ¿_Tom? ¿Que diablos se supone que haga?_

_¿Confías en ella?_

_Yo…_ Harry cerró los ojos y se froto el puente de la nariz. _No lo se. Los Weasley siempre han sido firmes partidarios de la Luz._

_Entonces tu debes creerle, o hacerle una prueba._

_No me gustan las formas en que tú pruebas a la gente. Sabes eso._

Harry pudo sentir a Tom rodando sus ojos. _Tu puedes usar Legilimency, ¿cierto?_ Respondió secamente.

El mago de ojos verdes decidió que no se dignaría a responderle a su amante, en vez de eso miro a Molly seriamente. Ella, Hermione, y Ginny lo miraban con curiosidad. "Molly, me perdonarías si soy cuidadosos al confiar en ti."

"No esperaba menos." La bruja respondió con calma.

"Harry…" Ginny dijo en advertencia.

"Nuestro trato continua, Gin." Harry dijo mirando a la joven bruja. Luego volvió a mirar a Molly. "Legilimency ha sido sugerida, si estas de acuerdo."

Molly se sobresalto. "Eso no es lo que esperaba, pero estoy de acuerdo, creo."

"¿Gin?" Harry miro a su hermana.

"Si la lastimas, lo matare."

Tom lanzo un insulto mental a la chica y Harry hizo una mueca. "Claro." Dijo en voz alta, sacando su varita. _A veces eres tan inmaduro._

_Mira quien habla._

"Hermione, ¿la protección es fuerte?"

"Si."

Ginny tomo su varita de la mesa de noche. "La doblare."

"Gracias." murmuro Hermione. Ginny le dio una sonrisa y lanzo el hechizo.

"¿Molly?" Harry miro a su madre sustituta.

Molly puso su varita en la cama y se sentó. "Lista cuando tu lo estés."

"¡_Legilimens!_" dijo Harry, enfocándose en encontrar sobre sus lealtades, nada mas.

Destellos de memorias y sentimientos lo golpearon y Harry apenas pudo evitar caer. Una escena donde Molly parecía estar moviendo un periódico hacia Dumbledore, lágrimas cayendo por su cara… Dumbledore tratando de hablar con ella seriamente mientras ella trataba de no gritar… Percy, alejándose de Arthur… el verano antes del quinto año de Harry donde todos estaban alrededor de la mesa, discutiendo para que le dijeran la verdad… los gemelos diciéndole a ella que se habían unido a la Orden, y ella no podía detenerlos… Arthur, tratando de consolarla… y, de repente, él diciéndole a Molly que no estaba seguro de Dumbledore y sus sentimientos de orgullo y amor dirigidos hacia el junto con preocupación por su bienestar …

Harry se retiro y cerró los ojos, pensando. ¿_Tom?_ Le pregunto al Señor Oscuro tembloroso. Sus habilidades de Legilimency en detectar engaños no era de las mejores, pero Tom podía identificar cualquier cosa que no hubiera notado.

Hubo un largo silencio del Señor Oscuro mientras sentía a Tom moviéndose en los recuerdos que había visto. _No siento engaños amor. Y en cualquier caso, prefiero que no le digas nada más en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Pídele que ella y Arthur se reúnan con nosotros a almorzar el fin de semana o algo así._

_Buena idea._ Harry suspiro profundamente y miro a las tres brujas. "Confiamos en ti, por ahora, pero, este no es lugar para este tipo de discusión."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Accedió Molly.

"¿Puedo sugerir que almorcemos este fin de semana?" murmuro Harry.

"Con Arthur, por supuesto." Dijo Molly.

"Después de todo. Es apropiado que se aseguren de que estoy tratando bien a su hija."

La mujer pelirroja río con ganas. "Oh, si. Ginny, ¿Como te esta tratando?"

Ginny le dio as u hermano una calida sonrisa y toco su anillo. "Justo como esperaba de él."

"No estaba seguro de que lo lograras, Harry." Hermione le dijo bromeando.

Harry frunció el ceño. "Pese a lo mucho que me gusta flojear y que me molesten todo el día, Hermione y yo tenemos Encantamientos en diez minutos y ninguno trajo sus libros."

"Oh, no…" gimió Hermione.

Harry le dio una palmadita en el hombro en simpatía. "Yo buscare tus cosas, Herm, no te preocupes. Solo búscanos asientos, a menos que Dray te gane claro esta."

"La única persona a la que Dray nunca le ha ganado es al profesor." Ginny dijo con buen humor mientras dejaban caer la protección. "Oh, ¿Harry?"

"¿Hm?"

"¿Que estas planeando para Ron?" la pregunta de Ginny capto la atención de Molly y Hermione, y las tres brujas miraron con una mezcla de horror y alegría cuando el rostro de Harry se cubrió con una sonrisa macabra.

"Dejaremos que piense que esta a salvo por un rato." Harry respondió con astucia. "Pero, oh, tenemos planes para el Sr. Weasley…"


	35. Chapter 34

Abandon de Batsutousai 

Capitulo 34

Las cortinas de Harry estaban cerradas levemente alrededor de su cama para mantener lejos a cualquier indeseado. Estaba en la mitad de leer un libro interesante que había encontrado en el velador de Neville. Los cinco chicos Gryffindor se habían puesto de acuerdo hace años, que si veían algo de otro que querían tomar prestado, podían tomarlo, comprendiendo que tenían que devolverlo sin problemas cuando se lo pidieran .

Harry, claro esta, se había acalorado en el cerrado espacio y se había sacado la polera, que yacía arrugada a los pies de al cama. Tom había echo unos comentarios cuando recién se había sacado la prenda de ropa, pero, ya que estaba ocupado con una doble detención, y uno de sus estudiantes le había preguntado algo, se había detenido rápidamente.

Harry no se molesto en mirar hacia afuera de su falsa cueva cuando escucho que alguien había entrado al dormitorio y metió ruido en el otro lado de la habitación. No fue hasta que el intruso hablo que presto atención.

"¿Oye, Harry? ¿Has visto mi libro sobre plantas extremadamente venenosas?" le pregunto Neville.

Harry sonrío con tristeza y cerro el libro antes de sacar la cabeza. "Si, yo lo tengo. ¿Lo necesitas?" pregunto.

Neville se congelo mientras miraba del rostro de Harry al libro en su mano. "Harry, no es por ser intruso, pero, ¿porque tienes un collar con la Marca Tenebrosa?"

Harry puso el libro en la cama con una mano y con la otra toco el dije. "¿Puedes verlo?" susurro.

"Uhm, si." Neville asintió lentamente.

Harry dejo escapar una sarta de palabrotas que hizo que Neville se pusiera de un interesante tono de rosa y lo mirara con la boca abierta.

"Entonces, ¿se supone que no debo verlo?" Neville susurro después de un momento de pesado silencio.

Harry se puso de pie, rápidamente pensando con que personas de Gryffindor podía arriesgarse. "No. No, no deberías. Quédate aquí, por favor. Volveré de inmediato." Harry lo miro fijamente, y Neville asintió, el adolescente de ojos verdes salio de la habitación y bajo corriendo las escaleras, tardíamente deseando que Neville fuera el único que pudiera ver la cadena.

Harry asomo su cabeza y miro en la sala común. Escaneo en busca de su presa y sonrío. "¡Seamus! ¡Necesito tomarte prestado! Lo siento, Dean." Agrego en el último momento, lo que hizo que el mago de piel oscura sonriera.

Seamus se puso de pie y le dio una mirada de disculpa a Dean y camino entre los demás estudiantes, muchos de los cuales estaban babeando por el chico que estaba sin polera, lo que sucedía cada vez que Harry olvidaba ponerse una polera al bajar a la sala común, y bloqueo la vista del adolescente. "¿Que sucede amigo? Parece que haz visto un fantasma, aunque en realidad no estas tan pálido."

"Seamus, si estas ebrio, te matare. Ven conmigo." Siseo Harry, agarrando al mago por el brazo y llevándolo al dormitorio.

Una vez allí, Harry puso un Hechizo de Silencio sobre la cerrada puerta y miro a Neville, que lo miraba a él y a Seamus, que estaba bebiendo una Poción de Sobriedad, confundido. "eres hombre muerto, Finnigan. ¿Que te he dicho sobre beber?" gruño Harry, robándose el puente de la nariz.

"¿Que me hace mal?" Seamus se paro al lado de Neville, sonriendo. "Ahora, ¿que era tan urgente?"

Harry apunto con un dedo el dije de Seamus. "Neville, ¿ves algo allí?"

"Seamus, tienes la corbata al revés." Fue la respuesta de Neville después de un momento.

Harry se giro y paso la mano por su cabello mientras Seamus rápidamente trataba de arreglar su corbata. "Entonces es solo la mía. Seamus, solo sácate la maldita cosa."

Seamus frunció el ceño a Harry cuando comprendió el comentario del mago de cabello negro. "¿Él puede ver tu cadena?"

Neville miro a sus dos compañeros de cuarto cuando Harry asintió oscuramente. "espera, Seamus, ¿tu también tienes una?" él miro a Harry. "¿Es eso lo que estabas tratando de que viera?"

Harry suspiro y se arrojo de espalda en su cama, casi aplastando el libro de Neville. "Si. Neville, tu no puedes decirle a nadie." El medio rogó mientras Seamus se arrojaba a su cama con un gemido desesperado.

"¿Porque me escogiste a mi para ser el conejillo de indias, Harry?" se quejo el irlandés.

"Porque, Seam, en caso que no te hayas dado cuenta, la familia de tu novio tiene historia en apoyar a Voldemort."

"No, no me había dado cuenta." Seamus respondió fríamente.

"¡Whoa!" Neville levanto sus manos. "Miren, ¡no estoy planeando decirle a nadie! ¡Dejen de pelear entre ustedes!"

"Lo siento." Murmuraron los dos en la cama.

Neville rodo sus ojos y se sentó al lado de Harry, tomando su libro gentilmente. "Solo dime porque."

"Porque Dumbledore es un idiota." Fue la respuesta inmediata de Seamus.

Neville rio. "El mismo Seamus de siempre. Pero, en realidad, ¿eso es todo?"

"Bueno, y Blaise _si tiene_ una historia familiar oscura. Cuando me pregunto si me uniría a su lado, ya suponía que Harry se había cambiado, asi que decidí que ya que no había mucha esperanza para la Luz." Seamus murmuro suavemente.

"Seamus, tu pensabas que Harry era oscuro en quinto año. ¿Porque este año fue diferente?"

"No lo negó cuando le pregunte." Harry suspiro, parándose y caminando hacia la ventana.

"Oh." Neville asintió y miro la espalda de su amigo. "¿Y porque cambiaste tu?"

"Por diferentes razones. Dumbledore es una de ellas." Harry suspiro. "Y hay alguien por quien me preocupo mucho en el bando de Voldemort."

"¿Ginny?" Neville frunció el ceño. Él no había pensado que Ginny fuera Oscura.

"No." Harry rio sin gracia. "Tu me dijiste antes de las vacaciones que yo no trataba a Gin como una novia."

"Tu la tratas como una hermana." Dijo Neville.

"Es porque es mi hermana." Fue la respuesta sin emoción de Harry.

"¡Harry!" Seamus se sentó, mirando a Harry en shock. "Tu no vas a…"

Harry le esbozo una sonrisa al chico irlandés. "decidimos al principio del semestre que si la coartada que tenia con Gin no engañaba a la gente y alguien me comentaba al respecto, le diríamos la verdad." el se giro a Neville, que lo miraba con curiosidad. "Estoy saliendo con el Profesor Brutùs."

Neville lo miro pensativo, y miro la portada de su libro. "Es por eso que pasas tanto tiempo alrededor de el. Ahora lo entiendo."

"Wow, Neville. ¿Cuando cambiaste?" susurro Seamus.

Neville y Harry intercambiaron miradas antes de largarse a reír. "¡Merlín, Seam! ¿Donde has estado estos dos últimos años?" dijo riendo Harry.

Seamus parecía muy ofendido

%%%.

"¿Que esta haciendo aquí Longbottom?"

"¡Draco!" Ginny le dio al rubio una mirada severa mientras se acercaba al grupo que estaba reunido fuera de la habitación de Tom.

"¿Acaso no tienes tacto?" dijo bromeando Hermione.

"¿Podrían callarse?" Harry miro a los integrantes del grupo antes de volver su atención a la puerta. ::Caída de la Luz.::

El retrato no se movió.

:: ¡Caída de la Luz!::

El retrato aun no se movió.

_¡Tom!_

_¿Porque te quejas esta vez?_

_¡La contraseña no funciona!_

_¿Que?_ El retrato se abrió para mostrar a un profesor con el ceño fruncido. "¿Porque no los dejas entrar ahora?"

"Ordenes estrictas del director. No se permiten estudiantes en las habitaciones de los maestros."

"Oh, él esta haciendo la vida difícil para nosotros entonces. Pasen todos, y acomódense mientas tengo una conversación con mi portero. Harry, ¿podrías servir el té?"

"Si, Marcus." Harry rodó sus ojos y guío al grupo de Gryffindor y Slytherin a la habitación mientras que Tom comenzaba a discutir con el retrato. "Todos elijan un asiento. Neville, yo no me sentaría allí si fuera tú, ese es como el asiento de Marcus. Draco, muévete."

"¡Como haces eso si nos estas dando la espalda!" grito Draco mientras hacia espacio en el sillón para Neville.

Harry sonrío de lado y levito la bandeja a la mesita. "Tengo ojos en mi espalda."

Todos rieron y se acercaron a servirse una taza de té. Harry se sentó en el asiento de Marcus y cerro sus ojos.

"Muévete, bestia perezosa." Le ordeno Tom, al volver a entrar cerrando de un portazo.

"Oblígame." Dijo Harry, rehusándose a abrir los ojos.

Tom rodó sus ojos, agarro al adolescente y lo dejo en el piso. Luego se sentó en su silla con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras los demás estudiantes reían. "¿Que paso, Harry?"

Harry sonrío astutamente y se sentó en el regazo de Tom, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre. "Atrévete a botarme de nuevo en el piso."

"Ahora mis pies están muy cansados." Decidió Tom, moviendo su varita para servirse una taza de té.

"¿Por el nombre de Merlín que haz estado haciendo para lastimar tus pies, Marcus?" pregunto Ginny, haciendo una mueca.

"Él estaba visitándome."

Todos excepto Tom y Harry gritaron cuando Salazar apareció tras la silla de Tom. Tom estaba bebiendo su té calmadamente. Harry le sonrío al fantasma. "Hola, Salazar."

"Pequeño Gryffindor. Sorvolo, tengo la forma de resolver su problema."

"Deja de preocuparte, Neville. Salazar es un buen tipo." Le murmuro Harry a su amigo mientras Tom seguía a Salazar hacia un vacío tramo de pared.

"Empuja." Salazar le ordeno a su heredero.

Tom frunció el ceño al mirar al fantasma, pero empujo la pared como le había dicho. La pared dio paso a un túnel.

"¿Que hay allí, Salazar?" pregunto Harry, parándose al lado de Tom mientras los demás estudiantes trataban de mirar desde la distancia.

"Porque no bajas y lo averiguas." Salazar sugirió astutamente.

Harry y Tom intercambiaron miradas antes que Harry asintiera y entrara al túnel.

"¡Harry!" grito Hermione, acercándose.

Tom miro a la bruja mientras Harry continuaba bajando. "El estará bien, Hermione."

"¡Yo también iré!" grito Ginny, apresurándose a la abertura.

Tom la agarro por la cintura y miro a Salazar. Algo le decía que no seria una buena decisión si todos bajaran ahora. "¿Slytherin?"

Salazar frunció el ceño mirando a la bruja, luego asintió. "Ella puede ir, pero nadie mas."

"Entonces ve." Tom soltó a la pelirroja y la vio desparecer por el agujero.

"¿Que hay allí abajo?" pregunto Theodore. "¿Porque Harry y Gin pueden ir, pero nosotros no?"

"La habitación de Gryffindor." Salazar respondió con calma. "Solo su heredero puede entrar con seguridad, aunque él puede permitirle la entrada a quienes son de su confianza. Gin tiene el símbolo Potter. Ella también esta segura."

"Harry es el heredero de Gryffindor?" Blaise pregunto asombrado.

"¿Estas sorprendido?" Seamus le pregunto a su novio. "Pensé que era obvio."

"Neville, ¿que sucede?" susurro Hermione, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Neville. El chico estaba temblando.

"¿Hay dos de nosotros?" chillo Neville.

Ocho pares de ojos se fijaron en el aterrorizado Gryffindor.

"Olvide que el tuvo dos hijas…" murmuro Salazar. "Jocosa se mudo a África y se perdió contacto de ella. Estoy sorprendido que tu línea lo recuerde."

"Mi abuela me lo contó en mi cumpleaños." Neville respondió con voz temblorosa.

El fantasma asintió. "Si quieres, tu también puedes bajar."

Neville se dirigió rápidamente al agujero y comenzó a bajar.

"¿Y ahora que?" murmuro Pansy.

"Ahora, esperamos. Harry avisara cuando sea seguro bajar." Dijo Hermione, volviendo a su asiento y a su té.

Intercambiando miradas, los demás estudiantes regresaron a sus asientos. "¿Tom?" dijo Seamus, notando que el profesor había permanecido afuera del agujero.

Tom se sentó en el piso enfrente de la entrada. "me quedare aquí gracias."

Los seis estudiantes intercambiaron miradas de preocupación mientras Salazar posaba una mano plateada en el hombro de su heredero. Tom no se movió.

"Viene Neville." Le murmuro Harry a su hermana mientras seguían bajando por unas angostas escaleras.

Al momento, Neville los alcanzo, respirando con dificultad. "No sabía que tu también eras un heredero, Harry."

Harry sonrío ligeramente. "En realidad yo tampoco. Aunque claro esta, debí suponerlo. Salazar solo ha estado insinuándolo desde Halloween."

"Tu siempre has sido denso." Ginny suspiro dramáticamente, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su hermano.

"Luz al final del túnel." Neville río, apuntando a un bloque de color rojo que crecía a medida que se acercaban.

"Suena como Herm, no correr en las escaleras." Ginny dijo con seriedad. Los dos magos intercambiaron miradas antas de largarse a reír.

"Así que, Neville, ¿sabes de que lado viene tu línea sanguínea?" Harry pregunto.

"Actualmente de mi abuela. Así que, del lado de la familia de mi padre." Neville se encogió de hombros. "Tu tienes al tuya de tu padre, ¿no es así?"

"Supongo. Viendo que es el sello de los Potter lo que protege a Gin, diría que es hace mucho tiempo

"Probablemente así es." Accedió Neville. Y entonces, "¿Porque a Slytherin le cae bien Marcus?"

"Sin tacto." Gruño Ginny.

"Es un rasgo Gryffindor." Dijo Harry, haciendo una mueca. "Neville, porque no me dices tu el porque."

"Él es Quien-Tu-Sabes ¿no es así?"

Harry sonrío. "en palabras del mismo Voldemort, 'No, no se quien."

Neville y Ginny rieron. "¿A quien le dijo eso?" pregunto Ginny.

"A uno de los Aurores que vino a revisar su habitación al comienzo de las vacaciones."

"¡En serio!"

"Oh, si." Harry meneo la cabeza. "Ese hombre no tiene sentido de la preservación."

"Él es suficientemente poderoso para no necesitarlo, creo." murmuro Neville.

"Quizás." Harry pasó un brazo por el hombro de Neville. "Si te hace sentir mejor, le grito hasta el cansancio a Bellatrix por volver locos a tus padres. Él no estaba complacido con ella."

"¿En serio?" Neville miro esperanzado a Harry.

Harry le dio al mago una sonrisa apenada. "Recuerdo que me dijo una vez, que jamás había aprobado el volver locos a los enemigos y dejarlos así. Si el hubiera estado allí, los habría matado para evitarles ese destino."

Neville asintió. "Mejor muerto que loco. Jamás pensé que algún día estaría de acuerdo con Quien-Tu-" él miro a Harry, que estaba sonriendo. "Oh, esta bien, Voldemort."

Harry río. "¡Ya era hora!"

"Estamos aquí." murmuro Ginny tras los magos, silenciando a su hermano.

Los tres se detuvieron frente a una cascada de líquido rojo tras la cual no podían ver nada. Harry al parecer fue el único osado en acercarse. Él frunció el ceño. "Sangre."

Neville dio un chillido mientras que Ginny respiro con fuerza. "Tenemos que pasar por eso, ¿no es así?"

Harry no respondió si no que paso a través de ella.

Ginny y Neville intercambiaron miradas de horror y lo siguieron. "¡Harry!"

Ellos encontraron a Harry parado frente a una figura fantasmal. El hombre miro a todos profundamente. "¿Que es lo que quieren?"

"Salazar nos envió aquí." Harry respondió con calma. "estamos tratando de encontrar un lugar para reunirnos donde no pueda encontrarnos el director."

"¿Porque no en la habitación de Salazar?" los desafío el fantasma, dando vuelta alrededor de los tres. Harry fue el único que no lo siguió con los ojos.

"No todos hablan Parsel, Godric. De seguro usted sabe eso."

"¡Cuidado con tus boca chico!" grito Godric Gryffindor, parándose frente a Harry.

"Déme un espejo y no tendré problemas con eso." Harry dijo ligeramente.

"Harry…" gimió Ginny.

"Tu…" Godric aparentemente se había quedado sin palabras.

"Por lo que Salazar dijo de ti, esperaba a alguien muy diferente." Harry suspiro. "obviamente a estado encerrado solo por mucho tiempo. Bueno, claro esta que no habían leyendas para seguirlo como hizo Salazar. No debería estar sorprendido."

"¿Cuando estupidez se volvió sinónimo de valor?" Ginny murmuro en voz baja.

Harry sonrío. "Solo ahora."

Godric miro al chico de ojos verde un momento en shock. Luego, lentamente, comenzó a sonreír. "han estado mucho tiempo conectados así que podrían decirse sinónimos."

"Tomare su palabra sobre eso." decidió Harry. "Después de todo, la edad hace a una persona sabía."

"Y tu siempre fuiste la excepción a la regla." Neville bromeo débilmente.

"¡Exacto! ¡Yo siempre he sido así de sabio!"

"Y también siempre lo serás." Ginny bufo, rodando los ojos.

Godric río. "Me temo que ustedes tres me tienen en desventaja. ¿Sus nombres?"

Los tres Gryffindor intercambiaron sonrisas. Misión cumplida.

"Neville Longbottom." Dijo Neville.

"Ginevra Wealsey." Ginny. "Aunque me dicen Gin o Ginny."

"Harry Potter." Harry dijo con una ligera reverencia. "Aunque a mi también me dicen de otras formas, aunque los otros nombres no son todos agradables."

"Eso es cierto. Burro, idiota, bastardo-"

"Gin." Harry miro a la chica sobre sus anteojos y Ginny se largo a reír. "Que."

"Te pareciste a Dumbledore por un momento al mirar sobre los anteojos así" le explico Neville mientras Ginny se recuperaba.

Harry gruño. "Justo lo que siempre había querido."

Godric le sonrío. "¿Mencionaste a Salazar?"

"Oh, si. Él esta arriba con su heredero y varios de nuestros amigos." Dijo Harry.

"¿De verdad? bueno, porque uno de ustedes no sube y le dice a los demás que pueden venir."

Ginny y Neville miraron a Harry, que había cerrado sus ojos. ¿_Tom? ¿Que sucede?_

_¿Hum? Oh, nada._

_¿Estabas **preocupado** por mi?_

_Si._

_Bien, no es necesario. Bajen todos. Salazar también. De hecho, dile a Salazar que Godric a estado como un viejo gruñón, viviendo aquí todo este tiempo solo…_

_¿Porque tengo el presentimiento que tu sabes algo que yo no se?_

_Tom, ¡Yo se muchas cosas que tu no sabes!_

_Eso era lo que temía. Bajaremos de inmediato._

_Oh, y, como advertencia, tienes que pasar bajo una cascada que huele y luce como sangre._

_¿Lo es?_

_Por lo que puedo decir, no. De todas maneras dile a Hermione._

_Lo haré._

_Gracias._Harry abrió los ojos con una sonrisa. "Ya vienen."

"¿Como hiciste eso?" Godric pregunto, guiándolo a un montón que parecían ser sillones puff.

"El heredero de Salazar trato de matarme cuando era un bebé, pero la maldición reboto. Ahora tenemos una conexión mental, por así decirlo, que utilizamos para conversar si necesitamos algo. Es muy útil." explico Harry, escogiendo un bulto verde y sentándose en el.

"¿El trato de matarte?" Godric no se veía para nada complacido con esa noticia.

"Si."

"¿Porque?"

"Por una profecía de que decía que yo causaría su caída." Harry se encogió de hombros. "Es el pasado."

"Obviamente esta profecía era un montón de idioteces." Gruño Godric.

"Bueno, eso todavía tiene que verse." Respondió Harry. "en todo caso, hay partes que se han echo realidad."

"Tengo el presentimiento que usted cree tanto en el arte de la Adivinación como nosotros." Ginny le dijo a Godric.

"Idioteces." Dijo Godric.

"Yo he visto dos profecías en mi vida y ya una se hizo realidad, así que deben disculparme si tengo algo de fe en la que refiera a mi y Tom." Dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"La fe no es un rasgo Gryffindor." Una voz dijo desde la entrada. "Hola, Godric."

"Salazar." Godric respondió con fuerza.

"¡Oh no empiecen!" Harry le lanzo miradas a ambos fantasmas, ignorando como la habitación se llenaba de la gente que había dejado en la habitación de Tom. "Salazar, estuviste suspirando por Godric durante todas las vacaciones. Godric, has sido un idiota desde que llegamos aquí, pero te viste más dispuesto cuando mencionamos a Salazar. Deja ya las diferencias, ustedes son los únicos que se preocupan por ellas."

"¡Es por eso que seguías mencionado a Slytherin!" chillo Ginny, dándose una palmada en la frente. "Tom, has retorcido a este pobre indefenso."

"El no es un indefenso." Bufo Tom, acercándose a su amante y sentándolo en su regazo. "Gryffindor y Slytherin son suficientemente mayores para sortear las cosas sin tu ayuda, Harry. Termina." Harry le saco la lengua a Tom y se recostó contra su pecho poniendo mala cara. "Y tu me llamas inmaduro."

"¡No me sentare en el suelo!" dijo Draco, mirando el sillón puff con disgusto mientras que Seamus y Blaise se sentaban al lado de Neville.

Ginny lo hizo perder el equilibrio, haciéndolo caer al piso con un 'golpe'. "ahora lo harás." Draco la fulmino con la mirada mientras que Theodore se sentaba tranquilamente al lado de su novia.

"Rasgo Gryffindor " Dijo Neville.

"Te golpearía si no estuviera tan lejos." Le advirtió Ginny.

"No deberías pegarle a la gente, Gin." Dijo Hermione, conjurando una silla y sentándose al lado de Ginny. Ella puso una mano en el hombro de la chica y se sentó cansada.

"Hermione, ¿estas bien?" pregunto Harry, de inmediato olvidando que supuestamente estaba molesto.

Hermione esbozo una sonrisa. "Si, pero no tengo deseos de tomar esa escalera nuevamente."

Godric se acerco a ella, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. "te mostrare un camino diferente cuando estés lista para marcharte. Lleva hasta la Torre Gryffindor y no tiene escaleras."

"¿Cuantas salidas hay de aquí, Godric?" Ginny pregunto con curiosidad.

"Cuatro." Dijo el fantasma, señalando a arcos como los que habían entrado en cada pared.

"Uno a la habitación de Tom. Uno a la Torre Gryffindor. ¿Donde llevan los otros dos?" Ginny.

"Cocina y mazmorras."

Ginny y Harry intercambiaron miradas. "Podríamos tener las reuniones aquí, claro esta ¿si Godric lo permite?" Harry miro al fantasma. Él estaba parado incomodo al lado de Salazar.

"¿Que tipo de reuniones?" Godric pregunto con sospecha. "Es mejor que no estén haciendo planes contra las demás casas."

"No, solo contra Ron." Theodore dijo fríamente.

"Y Dumbledore." Añadió Seamus.

"Entre otras cosas." Tom dijo con calma.

Godric frunció el ceño. "Expliquen."

"Ron es mi hermano." Ginny dijo con calma. "él embarazó a Hermione mientras estaba bebida. Entonces, hace un par de días, me pego en un pasillo porque Harry me dio el anillo de su familia para recibirme como su hermana."

"No ayuda el que crea que estamos saliendo." Harry suspiro, sobándose la frente.

"Bueno, ¡no podemos dejar que Dumbledore se entere que estas saliendo con Tom!" dijo Ginny.

"¿Quien es Dumbledore?" pregunto Godric, mirando alrededor del semicírculo que sin darse cuenta habían formado y sentándose al lado de Pansy.

"El actual director." Respondió Salazar, sentándose al lado de su compañero fantasma. Godric lo miro molesto.

"Él favorece a los Gryffindor." Blaise dijo enojado.

"¿Y como eso es un problema?" Godric dijo fríamente.

"Porque le he dicho por lo menos una vez a la semana que debería expulsarme por todas las cosas que he echo, y debió suspender a Ron en septiembre cuando se entero que Herm estaba embarazada, y después cuando ataco a Gin en el pasillo. Incluso su madre esta de acuerdo con nosotros. Dumbledore ni siquiera quería mandarles una lechuza a Molly y Arthur contándoles sobre el ataque hasta que lo amenace diciéndole que yo enviaría una." Harry dijo con frialdad.

"Y creemos que sabe sobre los Dursley." Tom añadió en voz baja, afirmando a Harry.

"Tom, _todos_ sabían sobre los Dursley para cuando hice la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry y Neville." Dijo Hermione. "Quiero decir, era de común conocimiento mas o menos que te habían dejado botado en Londres para que te las arreglaras solo."

"¿Quienes son los Dursley?" Godric frunció el ceño en confusión.

"La familia de la hermana de mi madre." Murmuro Harry, cerrando los ojos. "Dumbledore me dejo a su cuidado cuando Tom mato a mis padres."

"Si eso llamas cuidado." Dijo Ginny furiosa. "¡Una alacena no es un dormitorio!"

"Gracias, Srta. Weasley." Tom le lanzo a Ginny una mirada para silenciarla. ¿_Harry?_

_Estoy bien. De verdad._

Tom suspiro y beso la cabeza de Harry con gentileza antes de apoyarse en Harry y cerrar los ojos. _Claro que lo estas._

"Y el manipula a todos para su propio beneficio." Agrego Neville. "Dumbledore a estado tratando de moldear a Harry en un arma durante todos estos años."

"Contra el Señor Oscuro." Seamus agrego burlonamente.

"Que en realidad no es tan malo." Dijo Hermione.

"No se si sentirme insultado o halagado." Murmuro Tom.

"Halagado. Fue Hermione la que dijo eso, y podría sufrir un cambio de humor si no lo toma bien." Sugirió Draco de buena manera. Hermione paso su brazo sobre Ginny y le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

"¿Acaso no dijiste que no le pegara a las personas?" Ginny sonrío.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Cambios de humor. Lo siento."

Todos rieron alrededor, pero Tom simplemente sonrío y Harry no respondió para nada.

"¿Están bien ustedes?" pregunto Pansy, mirando al Señor Oscuro y al joven en su regazo

"Harry esta dormido." Tom levanto la mirada.

"Que bien…" Seamus se rasco la cabeza. "Él no pudo dormir anoche, así que fue a la sala común. Él ya no estaba cuando yo baje a chequear que estuviera bien."

" Es por eso que estaba tan raro en pociones…" murmuro Draco. "Él andaba en las nubes y casi arruino la poción. El Profesor Snape estaba tratando con bastantes ganas no gritarle."

"¿Porque no pudo dormir?" Hermione le pregunto a Tom.

"No tengo idea."

"Probablemente esta preocupado por el almuerzo de mañana." Ginny gruño. "Oh, no yo y mi gran bocota!"

"¿Que?' Theodore frunció el ceño mirando a su novia.

"Le hice a mamá una pregunta que nos llevo a discutir su lado en la guerra." Dijo Ginny. "Harry, mamá y papa tienen una cita mañana al almuerzo para conversar sobre su unión a los mortífagos."

"¡Whoa!" Draco miro a la chica Weasley en shock. "Gin, _a ti_ lo comprendo. A tus hermanos, también. Pero, ¿_Tus padres_?"

"No tienes idea." Tom murmuro secamente.

"¿Y sobre la cadena?" agrego Seamus, mirando a Neville, luego a Tom. "¿Acaso eso podría haberlo preocupado?"

Tom asintió levemente. "Puede ser."

"¿Que pasa con la cadena?" pregunto Draco.

"¿No crees que los Slytherin nos perdemos mucho?" Blaise murmuro al lado de Seamus, que lo abrazo.

"Yo puedo verla." Neville dijo en voz baja. "Puedo ver la cadena de Harry, pero no la de Seamus'."

"Pero, _¿porque_?" murmuro Ginny.

"Creo que ahora se porque." Dijo Tom, sacando la cadena de Harry de abajo de su polera. "Gryffindor, ¿puedes ver esto?"

"Si."

Seamus asintió cuando el Señor Oscuro lo miro y saco su propia cadena. "Pero, ¿puede ver esto?"

Godric frunció el ceño. "Solo veo tu mano."

Tom asintió. "entonces es la línea sanguínea de Gryffindor. Neville puede ver el pendiente por que están relacionados de alguna manera. Ginny, ¿Puede Ron ver tu cadena?"

"Uhm…no lo creo…" Ginny se rasco la cabeza. "No lo se. Aunque se que mamá no puede. Yo la tenia a la vista cuando ella me visito."

"Entonces solo son los relacionados a los fundadores."

"Si fueran líneas sanguíneas en general, Neville también podría ver la mía." Dijo Draco. "Somos primos en segundo grado o algo así."

"Eso es cierto. Todos los sangrepura están relacionados." Tom gruño. "Lo sigo olvidando."

"Que bueno entonces que en este caso el compartir sangre no sea algo importante." Hermione suspiro. "O sino estarían todos jodidos."

"Gracias, Hermione." Gruño Theodore.

"Oigan, yo no soy un mortífago en entrenamiento. Solo los apoyo." Hermione respondió juguetona.

"Supongo que yo también." Dijo pensativo Neville, recibiendo múltiples miradas de sorpresa. "¿Que? Harry es familia. Él es lo mas cercano que tengo a un hermano."

"¿Y yo?" Ginny pregunto sonriendo ampliamente.

Neville sonrio. "Y Gin es lo mas cercano a una hermana, especialmente desde que Harry la adopto en su familia."

"¡Siii!" Ginny se lanzo a Neville y lo abrazo con fuerza, logrando que el chico diera un gritito de asombro y luego riera.

"Una gran familia feliz, ¿no es así?" Harry murmuro adormilado.

"¿Te desperté?" Ginny pregunto preocupada.

"Si, pero debemos ir a acostarnos de todas maneras." Harry sonrío antes de tratar de ponerse de pie.

Tom volvió a poner al adolescente en su regazo. "No. tu obviamente no puedes dormir en tu dormitorio, así que te quedaras conmigo esta noche."

Harry dejo escapar un suspiro indefenso. "No puedo discutir con esa lógica."

"Le diremos a Ron que dormirás nuevamente en el sillón. Y le diremos a Dean que dormirás con Ginny." Le aseguro Seamus a Harry, que río.

"Oh, Seamus, eres horrible." Neville sonrío, ayudando a Ginny a pararse.

"Bueno, no. si Ron cree que él esta durmiendo conmigo, nos buscara, pero no le importara nada que Harry duerma en el sillón. Y Dean probablemente se preocupara si cree que Harry dormirá en el sillón y bajara a buscarlo, pero, si cree que Harry esta conmigo, no tendrá problemas." Explico Ginny, sonriendo alegre antes de despedirse de Theodore.

"Harry, Tom, probablemente no sea buena idea volver al dormitorio de Tom. Si Dumbledore decide chequear…" Hermione murmuro preocupada.

"Ellos dormirán aquí." Godric dijo seriamente. "En la mañana, Harry puede regresar a la Torre y Tom a su habitación. Nadie se dará cuenta."

"Y, de ahora en adelante, cuando tengas problemas para dormir, Harry, espero que entres aquí y me avises. ¿Entendido?" Tom dijo con seriedad.

Harry asintió y bostezo, luego enterró su rostro en el pecho de Tom. _Ya._

"El dormitorio esta en ese cubículo de allá." Les dijo Godric, apuntando a una esquina tras una cortina.

"Gracias, Gryffindor." Tom asintió, poniéndose de pie con Harry en sus brazos. _¿Estas bien?_

_Mh-hm._

"Digan buenas noches." Sugirió el Señor Oscuro.

"Buenas noches, Harry, Tom." Dijeron los cuatro Slytherin y Seamus.

Ginny y Hermione se acercaron y le dieron un leve beso a ambos. Neville inclino su cabeza al Señor Oscuro y le dijo buenas noches a Harry.

Entonces los Gryffindor y Slytherin salieron por puertas diferentes y Tom llevo a Harry hacia el área tras la cortina. Se quito su tunica y camisa e hizo lo mismo por el adolescente, luego se acostó con Harry, que una vez mas estaba dormido.

"Buenas noches, Harry. Dulces sueños." murmuro Tom, abrasando con fuerza al joven mago y durmiéndose.


	36. Chapter 35

Abandon **batsutousai**

Harry se despertó con el aroma de la salvia, que había llegado a asociar con Tom desde su estadía en la Mansión Malfoy, y miro el aplacible rostro del hombre que amaba. Tom estaba dormido, y Harry no pudo evitar alegría en el tranquilo momento.

Luego se le ocurrió una idea que atribuyo a su lado Slytherin y se deslizo bajando por el cuerpo de Tom. Le bajo los pantalones de dormir, riendo mentalmente, luego tomo el miembro de Tom en su boca y comenzó a chupar.

Al principio el señor Oscuro no pareció darse cuenta, de que lo estaban chupando, por lo profundo que dormía. No fue hasta que su miembro quedo completamente erecto y Harry comenzó a lamerlo como si fuera un helado que dejo escapar un gemido. Chequeando el estado mental de Tom, Harry dedujo que Tom todavía dormía, pero estaba consiente del placer y estaba soñando acorde.

El chico de ojos verdes apoyo sus manos en las caderas de Tom suave pero al mismo tiempo con fuerza y metió todo el miembro de Tom en su boca. Tomando una de las memorias que había sacado de Tom, relajo su garganta y permitió que el miembro de su amante se deslizara profundamente.

Tom dejo escapar un grito y abrió los ojos de golpe. "Harry, ¿que…?"

Harry simplemente tarareo una melodía que se le vino a la cabeza y la pregunta del Señor Oscuro se interrumpió con un gemido.

Harry no estaba seguro si la repentina tensión o el grito ahogado le advirtieron cuando Tom se corrió, pero sin importar la razón, cuando la semilla del otro mago salio disparada de su miembro, Harry estaba listo y dispuesto a tragar cada semi amarga gota.

Una vez que se aseguro que Tom estaba de nuevo limpio, Harry se levanto y beso a Tom en los labios. "Buenos días, Tom."

"Y que día tan maravilloso es." Respondió aturdió el Señor Oscuro. "¿Y a que se debió eso?"

"Te veías demasiado pacifico." Harry decidió alejarse de la calidez del hombre y se estiro.

Tom dejo escapar un resoplido. "Y te dices Gryffindor."

"Soy un Gryffindor porque tengo el valor de mostrar mi lado Slytherin." Respondió astutamente antes de buscar su ropa.

"Valor o estupidez. Tu elige." Murmuro Tom cerrando nuevamente sus ojos.

Harry le arrojo al Señor Oscuro su polera y río por lo bajo cuando le cubrió el rostro a Tom y grito. "despierta, despierta, pequeño Tommy."

Tom frunció el ceño y se sentó para ponerse la polera. "¿Te ríes de mi Potter?"

"No." Harry respondió con dulzura. "Me estoy burlando de ti."

"No hay diferencia."

" Reír es una palabra burlar es otra."

"Recordé porque no me agradas en las mañanas." Gruño Tom.

Harry le arrogo a su amante la tunica riendo. "¡Cielos! ¡Yo también te amo!"

Tom se paro, ignorando la prenda que el adolescente le había arrogado, y se paro tras Harry, pasando los brazos a través de su cintura. "Te amo."

Harry se giro para mirar a Tom, sonriendo. "Eso espero."

Tom bajo la cabeza y beso suavemente a Harry. El chico abrió la boca y su lengua bailo con la de Tom que acepto la invitación.

Tom se alejo, respiro profundamente y dijo. "Lávate la boca antes de respirar sobre alguien. Todavía sabes a semen."

"Me gusta ese sabor." Harry respondió haciendo un puchero.

"A mi también querido, pero si la persona equivocada lo huele, podrías terminar en la oficina de Dumbledore enfrentado a Veritaserum." Tom suspiro con suavidad.

El chico de ojos verdes apoyo su frente contra el pecho del señor Oscuro. "No puedo esperar a que termine el año escolar."

"El sentimiento es mutuo, créeme."

"Lo hago."

Tom sonrío ligeramente y se alejo. "Si te vas ahora, alcanzaras a hechizar al Sr. Weasley mientras todavía duerme."

"Es fin de semana, Tom. Puedo hechizar a Ron hasta el mediodía." Murmuro Harry, acomodando su tunica.

Tom sonrío, poniéndose su tunica. "Oh, ve entonces. Vístete muy bien para Molly y Arthur."

"Y bañarme y lavarme los dientes también. Si lo se." Harry sonrío mientras Tom reía. "que tengas un buen día amor."

"Pórtate bien."

"Tú, obviamente, has olvidado con quien estas hablando." Harry salio tras la cortina tarareando.

Tom río nuevamente.

"Buenos días, pequeño Gryffindor." Dijo Salazar, parado al lado de Godric, que lo saludo con la cabeza.

"¡Buenos días, Godric, Salazar!" Harry respondió alegre. "¿Cual es la puerta hacia la Torre?"

"La que esta a tu derecha." Murmuro Godric, acercándose a su heredero. "Hay dos túneles paralelos. El de la izquierda es de bajada, el de la derecha es de subida."

"¿Como funcionan?" pregunto Harry, caminando junto la fantasma hacia la cortina de sangre.

"Presión de aire. Es regulado por magia. Te vas a montar en una plataforma de aire en ambos sentidos. Creí que tu amiga, Hermione, dijo que era similar a algo llamado elevador." Le explico Godric.

"Es un aparato Muggle. Es una especie de caja que funciona con cables y electricidad que hace que los Muggles suban y bajen de edificios con múltiples pisos." Dijo Tom, saliendo del dormitorio y sonriendo. "Buenos días, Slytherin, Gryffindor."

Godric saludo con la cabeza al heredero de Slytherin, luego se giro hacia Harry ya que Salazar había comenzado a conversar con Tom. "Eso suena interesante. Los Muggles tienen formas extrañas para arreglárselas sin magia."

"Lo se." Harry alborotó su cabello. "¿Cuantas personas pueden entrar a la vez?"

"Dos, dependiendo de la masa. Sin embargo, tú, Neville, y Gin podrían subirse juntos, ya que son suficientemente pequeños. Hermione tendrá que hacerlo sola por seguridad."

"Por supuesto. Y, ¿cuán seguido?"

"Esperen medio minuto entre grupos. No tienen un tiempo especifico, es solo que eso toma el aire para presurizarse de nuevo."

Harry asintió. "Además, ¿dijiste que hay un pasaje que lleva a las cocinas?"

"Si. Esta escondido tras el cuadro de rosas y velas. ¿Porque?"

"Nuestro grupo incluye algunos Ravenclaws. Si nos permites hacer aquí las reuniones, tendremos que mostrarles las entrada."

Godric suspiro. "te prometo que lo pensare."

"Y te prometo no presionarte." Harry sonrío. "probablemente te veré después, Godric."

"Que tengas un buen día, Harry." Godric le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Harry cruzo la cortina de sangre. 

"¡Diviértete!" Ginny le dijo alegre mientras ella y Hermione estaban con Harry en la entrada.

"No dejes que te maten." Añadió Hermione.

"Que gracioso." Murmuro Harry, acomodándose su nueva tunica café. Estaba usando la capa de terciopelo verde que le habían regalado Lucius y Narcissa.

"Oh, detente." Hermione dio un paso adelante y le dio una palmada en la mano antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. "Estarás bien. No tienes porque estar nervioso."

"Tu no eres quien va a reunirse con los padres de tu novia, Herm."

"No, ellos también son tu familia." Le recordó Hermione.

"Si se pasan de la raya, solo menciona a Ron y estoy segura de que todo estará bien." Dijo Ginny, ojos cafés bailando traviesos.

"Eso es cierto." Harry le dio a Hermione una mirada suplicante. "Herm, amarra a Ginny a una silla mientras yo no estoy. Tengo un mal presentimiento con esta chica."

"¡Oye!"

"Claro que lo haré."

"_¡Oye!_"

"Diviértete." Le dijo Hermione, tomando el brazo de Ginny y alejándose. La joven bruja haciendo como si tratara de alejarse de Hermione, supuestamente, a causar estragos en la población escolar.

Harry le hizo señas y sonriendo se dirigió a Hogsmeade. Molly le había mandado una lechuza esa mañana diciéndole que se reunieran en el Caldero Chorreante a las once y media. Él pensaba que quizás podía aparecerse en Hogsmeade. Tom de hecho había mencionado eso.

_Ten cuidado._ Dijo repentinamente la voz de Tom en la mente de Harry.

_¿Que sucede?_

_Tengo un mal presentimiento. Solo ten mucho cuidado._

_¿Quien querría atacarme Tom?_

¿_Alguien que sea neutral o que apoye nuestro lado pero no sepa que tú cambiaste de bando? O los de la Orden, si creen que tu estas fuera de la control._

_¿Crees que lo harían?_

_No me gusto la manera en que Dumbledore te estaba mirando esta mañana en el desayuno._

Harry cerró sus ojos y trato de recordar si había observado al director observándolo esta mañana. Tom de inmediato le envió una breve memoria del director dándole una mirada calculadora en el desayuno. _Oh. Esta bien, tendré cuidado. Gracias._

_Por supuesto. Ahora, déjame lidiar con esta detención…_

¿_Detención?_

_Filch aparentemente atrapo a los Slytherin en camino a la sala común anoche. No tengo ni la mas minima idea de porque él estaba en las mazmorras, pero estaba y los atrapo. Draco lo convenció de que los mandara a detención conmigo, para mantenerme ocupado fue la explicación que dio._

Harry río por lo bajo y se detuvo cuando sintió que terminaban las protecciones anti-Aparición. _No seas muy duro con ellos amor. Nos veremos cuando regrese._

_Por supuesto._ Tom se detuvo y cuando hablo nuevamente, Harry pudo sentir su molestia. _Aunque, si el Sr. Nott no para de quejarse, puede que no lo vuelvas a ver._

_Si lo matas, asegúrate de desaparecer el cuerpo._ Harry sugirió juguetón. _Y lanza un Obliviate a los testigos, porque te puedo asegurar que Gin te matara si se entera._

_Genial. Mato a Ted y Gin me mata a mí. Luego, tú matas a Gin y gobiernas solo el mundo. Sabía que había una trampa._

Harry se largo a reír. _Por supuesto que lo era._ Dijo antes de sacar su varita. "¡_Apparate!_" murmuro, preparándose para la extraña sensación de desplazamiento.

Una vez que se sintió él mismo, miro al rededor y suspiro. Estaba en el Caldero Chorreante, como había planeado cerca de la chimenea.

"¡Mr. Potter! ¡Que sorpresa!" Tom, el desdentado dueño del pub, le dijo acercándose a él.

Harry sonrío. A él siempre le había agradado Tom. El hombre siempre había sido amable con él cuando visitaba el pub. "Hola, Tom. Me iba a encontrar con Molly y Arthur Weasley para almorzar."

"Entonces les ganaste." Le aseguro Tom con una sonrisa. "¿porque no elige una mesa y los mando para allá cuando lleguen?"

"¡Genial! ¿También me podrías llevar una cerveza de manteca?"

"Por supuesto. Te mandare una."

"Gracias." Harry sonrío y se dirigió a una mesa en la parte trasera del pub.

Mientras se acomodaba, una bruja lleno con una botella abierta de cerveza de manteca. Él le agradeció y levanto la botella para beber, pero su mirada se desvío al notar un brillo en su brazalete encantado, que estaba hechizado para que solo él pudiera verlo. Él bajo la botella y al mirar con mas detenimiento se dio cuenta que el dije de pociones estaba brillando rojo. ¿_Tom?_ dijo, mirando con desconfianza la botella.

_¿Sucede algo?_

_Pregúntale a Draco que significa cuando brilla el frasco de pociones._

_¿El que esta en tu brazalete encantado?_

_El mismo._

_Espera._ Tom salio brevemente de su conexión para hablar con Draco. Cuando se le unió nuevamente, había un dejo de preocupación y pánico en su tono. _Si es rojo, significa que algo que estas tocando o a menos de treinta centímetros tuyo esta envenenado, pero no puede bloquearlo. Si es verde, significa que algo que estas tocando o a menos de treinta centímetros tuyo esta envenenado, pero si puede bloquearlo. ¿Estas bien?_

Harry respiro profundamente y frunció el ceño hacia la botella. _Si, estoy bien. Pero alguien definitivamente esta tratando de envenenarme. Por suerte note el lindo brillo rojo antes de beber nada. Aunque tendré que recordar estar pendiente._

_Tú no debes preocuparte por venenos en Hogwarts o lugares como la Madriguera o la Mansión Malfoy._

_Lo se. Pero aun así. Si la Orden esta detrás de mi, quien sabe lo que podrían hacer._

_Buen punto._ Tom se detuvo, aparentemente prestándole atención a algo que alguien le estaba diciendo. _Pansy sugirió que vayas a Encantamientos Chipper mientras estas en el Callejón Diagon. Quizás veas algo que desees. Y si lo haces ella se pregunta si podías traer uno para cada uno._

Harry aguanto una risa. _Veré que puedo hacer._

"¿Harry?"

_¡Debo irme!_ Añadió Harry antes de abrir sus ojos y sonreírle a Arthur y Molly. "Les gane."

Arthur río mientras que Molly sonrío y se agacho para abrazarlo. "No has probado tu cerveza de manteca." Dijo mirando la botella.

"Esta envenenada." Harry respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pero, ¿quien querría envenenarte, Harry?" pregunto Molly, preocupada, mientra ella y Arthur se sentaban.

"Molly. Todos sabemos la respuesta a eso." Arthur frunció el ceño.

Harry levanto una ceja mirando a Molly. "No, no le dije la razón por la que nos reuniríamos a almorzar." le dijo ella.

Harry se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. "Muy bien. Yo le explicare después que ordenemos."

Para el alivio de Harry, fue una bruja diferente la que tomo su orden y les sirvió. Antes que ella se fuera, Harry le pidió que se llevara la cerveza de manteca, cosa que hizo sin quejas.

Harry miro su brazalete cuando fue a tomar la sal y sonrío cuando no brillo. _Gracias a Merlín._

_Estoy de acuerdo._

"Ahora, ¿de que se trata esto?" pregunto Arthur mientras Harry le echaba sal a sus papas.

Harry dejo a un lado la sal y saco su varita para lanzar una Barrera Silenciadora. Una vez lista y guardada su varita, le hizo un gesto a Molly mientras dejaba la sal en medio de la mesa.

"Bueno, Arthur, Ginny me pregunto que haría yo si ella, alguno de sus hermanos, Harry, o Hermione se volviera oscuro." Comenzó Molly mientras miraba el jugo de calabaza de su vaso." Y Harry como que admitió que se había cambiado de bando."

Arthur miro a Harry en shock, pero el adolescente estaba ocupado tratando de cortar sus salchichas para notarlo. "¿Así que ahora trabajas para Quien-Tu-Sabes?"

"No." Harry levanto la mirada y frunció el ceño. "Trabajo con él. Soy su segundo."

Arthur suspiro y miro a su esposa. "Y tu le contaste sobre nuestros asuntos con Albus."

"Ella no me dio una razón." Murmuro Harry, volviendo a cortar sus salchichas. "ella solo menciono que ustedes querían cambiar de bando."

Arthur gruño. "Molly…"

"Arthur, olvídate de Lucius Malfoy por un momento, ¿podrías-?"

"De echo, de echo deja que yo me preocupe por Lucius." Añadió Harry, mirando fijamente a su padre adoptivo. "Olvida que él existe."

"Esta bien. Pero, ¿y sobre ese asunto de los Muggle?" pregunto Arthur, muy serio.

Harry dejo que su cabeza golpeara la mesa. "Arthur, ¿te ayudaría si te dijo que tu hijas es mi Segundo al mando?"

"¿Ginny es un mortífago?" pregunto Arthur, totalmente sorprendido.

Harry lo miro molesto. "Mortífago en entrenamiento. Si Voldemort lidia con ella como mi segunda, ¿no crees que lidiaría contigo?"

"¿Hermione es un mortífagos en entrenamiento?" Molly pregunto curiosa.

"No. el embarazo la hace un objetivo fácil. Ella es solo una amiga que sabe muy bien lo que esta sucediendo." Harry gruño. "¿Alguna otra pregunta al azar?"

"Claro. ¿Cual es la jerarquía de los mortífagos? Tú mencionaste que tú eras el Segundo de Quien-Tu-Sabes y que Ginny es _tu _segundo. ¿Como funciona eso?" pregunto Arthur.

"Okay. Voldemort es el líder del lado Oscuro. Yo soy su segundo, así que todos me obedecen a mi al igual que a él. Aunque si yo decido algo para los mortífagos en entrenamiento el me escucha a mi, ya que él me dio el control de ellos. Ginny es mi segunda en los mortífagos en entrenamiento. Y Lucius es el segundo de Voldemort con los mortífagos normales." Harry explico con paciencia.

"Así que, digamos, Malfoy quiere que uno de tus mortífagos en entrenamiento haga algo por él, ¿no tiene que hacerlo?" pregunto Molly.

"Bingo."

"¿Puedo unirme a los mortífagos en entrenamiento?" rogó Arthur.

Harry río. "Creo que debo hablar con Voldemort sobre eso. En realidad ahora nuestro grupo solo esta conformado por estudiantes. No se si estaba planeado así o no."

"¿Tu no opinaste al respecto?" pregunto Molly, preocupada.

"Ni siquiera sabía que había otra rama de los mortífagos hasta navidad. Aunque comprendo el porque lo hizo. Los estudiantes no pueden tener marcas tenebrosas."

"Buen punto. ¿Ustedes no las tiene entonces?" dijo Arthur.

"si y no. las nuestras son de un estilo diferente. Aparte de eso, la única diferencia entre nosotros y los originales mortífagos es como funcionan las cosas. Yo trato un acercamiento mas amistoso que Voldemort con su arenga intimidadora." Harry sonrío. "Que arruine en la ultima reunión que tuvimos."

"¿Como?" dijo Arthur, sonriendo ligeramente al pensar en algo así.

"Lo interrumpí a cada rato, y luego lo llame idiota." Harry dijo con ligereza. Arthur se largo a reír y Molly lucia como si no pudiera decidir entre gritarle o largarse a reír. "En realidad, Molly. Voldemort y Hermione ya me han retado por eso así que puedes reírte."

"De verdad no puedo creer que todavía estés con vida." Dijo Molly.

"Parece ser un tema común." Fue la respuesta seca de Harry.

"¡Harry!" una feliz voz femenina lo llamo de atrás de la Barrera Silenciadora. Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a una sonriente Narcissa haciéndole señas a Harry con Lucius frunciendo el ceño a su lado.

Harry sonrío y le hizo un gesto a los dos Weasley enfrente de el. "¿Les molesta? Tendrán que llevarse bien tarde o temprano."

"Esta bien." Murmuro Arthur, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Harry rodos sus ojos y le hizo una seña a Lucius y Narcissa para que se acercaran, asegurándose de que pasaran sin interferir la barrera. "¿Que los trae al callejón Diagon?"

Narcissa levanto una bolsa cuando se sentó junto a su esposo. Lucius y Arthur estaban intercambiando dagas con los ojos. "Draco nos dijo que estarías aquí. Esto es para Hermione, si lo quiere."

Harry tomo la bolsa y echo una ojeada, sacando una pequeña borla que podía colgar sobre la cuna. Él sonrío. "A ella le encantara. Ooh, una cuna."

"Suenas como un padre emocionado." Gruño Lucius.

"Padrino." Le corrigió Harry. "ella finalmente decidió que yo seré el padrino del pequeñín. Creo que Parvati la convenció de eso…"

"Que bien." Narcissa sonrío. "Le dije que tu serias la mejor opción."

Harry se sonrojo y de inmediato volvió su atención a la bolsa. "Uh, gracias, Narcissa."

"Harry, ¿Podrías decirme porque estas aquí con Arthur y su _adorable_ esposa?" bufo Lucius.

"Eso es suficiente, Lucius." Harry le frunció el ceño al hombre, solo para ver que todavía miraba enojado a Arthur. "¿Que acaso ustedes tienen cinco años? Si yo pude poner de lado mis diferencias con Voldemort, ustedes pueden actuar civilmente." murmuro, dejando a un lado la bolsa. Cuando volvió a mirarlos, Molly, Arthur, y Narcissa obviamente estaban tratando de no reír antes la mirada de sorpresa que Lucius le estaba dando a Harry. "¿que?" el miro a Narcissa. "Draco te dijo lo que yo estaba haciendo aquí y tu no le dijiste a Lucius, ¿cierto?"

"Claro que no. soy una Slytherin." Respondió Narcissa.

"¿En serio? Estoy comenzando a creer que es un rasgo femenino, ya que Molly le hizo lo mismo a Arthur." Harry dijo secamente, dándole a la rubia una mirada exasperada.

"Es un rasgo femenino." Le aseguro Lucius.

"Lo has probado, ¿no es así?" murmuro Arthur.

"De echo si, en todas las damas presentes en mi casa durante las vacaciones de invierno." Respondió Lucius con una fría media sonrisa.

"¡Lucius!" gruño Harry, con sus ojos haciendo agujeros en el cráneo del rubio mientras que Molly trataba que Arthur volviera a sentarse, ya que se había parado para poder arrogarse por encima de la mesa hacia el otro hombre.

Lucius miro a Harry para responderle, pero se puso pálido. "Lo siento." Susurro con voz débil.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, que había vuelto rojos, como los de Tom. "Arthur y Molly están considerando unirse a nuestro lado, que es la razón por la que estamos almorzando. Narcissa, ¿por favor infórmale cuando algo así ocurra nuevamente?" Narcissa asintió nerviosa y Harry se giro a los Weasley. "Arthur, siéntate."

Una vez que todos se calmaron, Harry volvió sus ojos a su color original. _Muy bien, intimidación es útil a veces._

_¡Un punto para el Señor Oscuro! ¡Te lo dije! Y dile a Lucius que si me entero que estuvo actuando así otra vez, lo hechizare._

_Tom…_ Harry suspiro.

_Y convierte a Molly y Arthur en mortífagos en entrenamiento. Algo me dice que calzaran mejor con el resto de su familia, y Gin__**amara **__ordenarles cosas._

_Fabuloso._ Harry miro alrededor de la mesa, que estaba mucho mas calmada. "Lucius, Lord Voldemort quiere que te diga, que si se entera que volviste a comportarte así te hechizara."

Lucius hizo una mueca. "Comprendo."

"Molly, Arthur, si ustedes, de verdad, desean unírsenos, Voldemort y yo hemos decidido ubicarlos con los mortífagos en entrenamiento. Sus razones son que Ginny amara darles ordenes." Harry añadió con ligereza, haciendo que Molly, Arthur y Narcissa rieran. Lucius se mordió el labio y bufo. "No tengo cadenas conmigo, así que tendrán que esperar un poco para ser, técnicamente, marcados."

Molly asintió. "Si no te molesta la pregunta, ¿que es lo que hace exactamente tu grupo? No lo has dejado claro."

Harry suspiro y paso una mano por su cabello. "Bueno, ya que casi todos son estudiantes, trabajamos en pequeñas cosas en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, nuestra actividad principal es recabar información, así que supongo que puedes decir que somos los recolectores de información y espías del lado oscuro."

Arthur y Molly intercambiaron miradas serias. Luego, Molly dijo su decisión. "Bueno, debemos dejar que Ginny se divierta. Nos uniremos a tus mortífagos en entrenamiento."

"Genial." Harry suspiro.

"Pero, ¿podríamos cambiarle el nombre?" pregunto Arthur. "Ese nombre es demasiado grande, y también incriminador. No es algo que puedas decir en publico."

Harry sonrío. "Voldemort escogió el nombre, no yo. Si tienen sugerencias, estoy disponible a escucharlas."

"Bueno, voy a tomar esto de la adorable nota que le dejaron a Albus, ¿pero que te parece 'Juniors'?" sugirió Arthur.

Harry sonrío. _¿Bien? Juniors. Suena bien._

_Lo odio._

_Que mal._

_Harry, no…_

_Te estas quejando de nuevo, Voldie._ Harry dijo alegre. "Me gusta, pero Voldemort lo odia, así que lo usaremos. Gracias, Arthur." Harry dijo feliz, haciendo que todos rieran.

_Noooooo…_

_ja-ja._

_Te odio._

_Yo también te amo querido._ Harry río por lo bajo. "En este mismo punto, Molly, Arthur, ¿les gustaría conocer a dos Juniors que trabajan en el Callejón Diagon?"

"Pensé que habías dicho que los Juniors eran todos estudiantes." Molly dijo sospechosa.

Harry sonrío. "Mayormente." Luego le hizo un gesto a Tom mientras dejaba caer la barrera y sacaba su monedero. "Yo pagare."

"Harry, no deberías…" comenzó Molly.

Harry rodó sus ojos. "Molly. Tú y Arthur son familia. Yo pago." Dijo con firmeza.

"Extraña compañía." Dijo Tom sonriendo. "Ocho galeones y seis Sickles por la comida…mas dos Sickles por la cerveza de manteca, por supuesto Sr. Potter."

Harry le lanzo a Molly una mirada silenciadora cuando ella abrió la boca, para que no mencionara la cerveza envenenada, y saco el dinero. "Tome. La comida estaba exquisita."

"Bien, bien." Tom asintió.

Harry se giro a los Malfoy cuando todos se pusieron de pie. "Lucius, Narcissa, ¿viene con nosotros, o tienen que ir a otra parte?"

"Bueno, viendo que Lucius caería muerto si entra a esa tienda, probablemente nos dirigiremos a casa." Narcissa suspiro, luego sonrío ampliamente. "¡Oh! ¡Estas usando la capa que te regalamos!"

Harry sonrío. "Si. En realidad es perfecta para esta época. Casi olvidé que era invierno en mi camino a Hogsmeade."

"Maravilloso." Narcissa le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. "Ve que Hermione reciba eso, y Saluda a todos de mi parte."

"Por supuesto, Narcissa. Ahora, mejor vete antes que Lucius se ponga a gritar." Harry sonrío.

Lucius frunció el ceño. "eso no seria digno." Harry levanto una ceja. "Cállate. Vamos, Narcissa. Buenos días, Harry, Arthur, Molly." añadió.

"Nos vemos." Dijo Harry, poniendo la bolsa encogida con cosas de bebé en el bolsillo de su tunica. "Entonces vamos." añadió, sonriéndole a Arthur y Molly.

"Guía el camino." Sugirió Arthur, tomando a Molly del brazo.

Harry iba tarareando mientras salían del pub y hasta el número noventa y tres. Cuando iban a mitad de camino, Arthur pareció entender a donde se dirigían. "Oh, cielos." murmuro.

Harry sonrío y se detuvo en frente de la tienda. "Si. Vamos." Abrió la puerta y entro, con facilidad esquivando un puño que paso volando. "¡Oigan! ¿Quieren sacarme la cabeza?"

Dos cabezas pelirrojas se asomaron de atrás de la estación de trabajo. "Solo estábamos tratando de meter algo de sentido en ti." Le aseguro Fred.

"Cualquiera que entre aquí _debería _tratar de tener algo de sentido." Murmuro Molly mientras Arthur cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

"¡Mamá! ¡Papá!" los gemelos gritaron al mismo tiempo en shock.

"Harry, ¿Como los convenciste de que vinieran aquí?" pregunto George.

"Simplemente sugerí que nos reuniéramos con los dos Juniors que no están en Hogwarts." Harry dijo astutamente.

"¿Juniors?" Fred frunció el ceño, así que Harry casualmente llevo una mano a su pendiente. Los ojos de ambos gemelos se abrieron. "estas tratando de decirnos que-"

"-mamá y papá-"

"-se han vuelto…Juniors?"

"Si." Los ojos de Harry miraron alredor de la tienda, entonces, cuando vio que esta todo despejado, le sonrío a Arthur. "Me gusta el nuevo nombre."

"Ohh…" ambos gemelos fingieron desmayarse.

"Chicos." Harry río. "Molly, Arthur, voy a dejarlos con estos idiotas. Fred, George, explíquenles lo básico." añadió, dándole una mirada seria a los gemelos.

"Esta bien, Harry amigo." George accedió mientras Fred iba a la parte trasera. "Pero, si nos esperas un momento, Fred te dará algo para Ronniekins."

"Hablando de Ron, ¿han oído de su ultima trasgresión?" pregunto Harry.

"¿Que ha echo ahora?" pregunto Fred, regresando con una cajita en la mano.

"Golpeo a Ginny por el anillo." Respondió Harry, con los labios apretados.

Ambos gemelos entrecerraron los ojos. "Recibirá una lechuza de parte de nosotros." Gruño Fred.

"De echo, una articularme viciosa." George añadió con frialdad.

"Toma." Fred le paso la cajita. "Ponla bajo su almohada y cierra sus cortinas con un hechizo cuando se haya ido a acostar."

"¿Quiero saber lo que tiene?" pregunto Harry con una sonrisa mientras se echaba la cajita al bolsillo.

"Arañas." Los gemelos dijeron a coro con la mayor naturalidad.

Harry río. "me asegurare que las reciba. Muchas gracias." Les hizo un gesto con la cabeza. "ahora, los dejare con sus padres. Tengo compras que hacer." Y, entre gemidos de dolor de los gemelos se marcho de la tienda, una vez mas agachándose para no ser golpeado por el puño volador.

Harry con rapidez encontró los Encantamientos Chipper. Había un dije en la puerta de entrada. Un pergamino bajo el decía que era para prevenir robos. Rodó sus ojos y entro a la tienda que se veía bastante acogedora, y noto que era el único cliente. Le sonrío a la bruja sentada tras el mostrador, luego fue a ver los estantes.

Habían muchos encantamientos para belleza y otras cosas para las que no tenia uso, aunque quizás sus amigas si. El estante del lado izquierdo estaba lleno de encantamientos para la casa y Harry tuvo que aguantar la risa antes los más ridículos. Después de todo, ¿Quien necesitaría un encantamiento para polvo en el techo?

En su búsqueda, un encantamiento contra el embarazo llamo su atención y de inmediato miro la descripción. No decía nada sobre si afectaría un embarazo en desarrollo, así que mejor preguntaría. Con su hermana saliendo con Theodore, quería que ella tuviera algún tipo de protección, y seria bueno darle también uno a Pansy y Hermione, asumiendo que no lastimaría al bebé de Hermione. Nunca más una de sus amigas quedaría embarazada por accidente.

"¿Discúlpeme?"

"¿Como puedo ayudarlo señor?" pregunto la bruja, hizo una burbuja con su goma de mascar.

"Sobre el encantamiento contra embarazos, ¿afectaría un embarazo actual?"

La bruja lo miro, como si no hubiera esperado esa pregunta de un chico. "¿Porque? ¿Embarazaste a tu novia?"

Harry frunció el ceño. "Nada de eso. Una de mis amigas quedo embarazada gracias a un ex de ella, y me gustaría que no volviera a suceder."

La bruja la miro y sonrío. "No, no afecta a un embarazo presente, _la mayor parte del tiempo_. Puedes darle uno, pero que consulte con su doctor antes de usarlo."

"Gracias." Harry le dio una ligera sonrisa, luego regreso donde estaban los encantamientos de embarazo y saco tres. Luego continuo, mirando diferentes encantamientos que podrían gustarle a las chicas, pero no viendo nada para él o sus amigos.

Doblo la esquina y encontró un nuevo estante que hizo que abriera bien los ojos. Todo en este estante era útil. Encantamientos para aumentar la velocidad, fuerza e inteligencia llamaron su atención. Sonrío y tomo uno para si y para, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Theodore, Blaise, y Seamus. A último minuto decidió comprar un brazalete para Neville también, y adquirir los encantamientos que ya todos tenían. Sería un adorable regalo de Navidad para el chico, aunque fuera atrasado. No es como que Harry no tuviera el dinero. Cada encantamiento costaba dos sickles.

El próximo encantamiento que vio no era para ser usado en un brazalete. Era un aro, convertía cualquier idioma que tú oyeras a tu lengua nativo. También hacia que tu lenguaje saliera en otro si así lo deseabas. Si lo ocupabas lo suficiente, probablemente podrías aprender el lenguaje que quisieras.

_Oye, Tom, ¿te gustaría que me pusiera un arete?_

_¡Por Merlín! ¿En que andas?_

_Aquí tienen un genial encantamiento que funciona como traductor, pero es un arete._

_Eso es porque tiene que estar en contacto con tu sangre para que trabaje._ Tom suspiro.

_¿Como logras eso? Quiero decir, ¿no se cierra el agujero después de un tiempo?_

_Si, normalmente. Aunque con este tipo de arete, se convierte en parte de tu sistema circulatorio. Si alguna vez quieres sacártelo, puedes hacerlo y se convierte en un agujero normal de arete._

_Genial…_

_Es algo bueno que no tengas padres Sr. Potter, o me atrevería a decir que estarías castigado por pensar en algo así._

_Oye, soy mayor de edad, por si lo has olvidado. Y si tengo padres. Se llaman Molly y Arthur._

Harry pudo sentir como Tom rodaba los ojos. _Si, si. Me disculpo por olvidarlo. Hazlo si lo quieres. Tienes razón al decir que eres mayor de edad y si no te gusta, siempre puedes sacártelo después._

_¡Genial! ¡Te amo!  
><em>_  
><em>_Claro, claro…_ murmuro Tom, cerrando su lado de la conexión para poder concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo antes que Harry lo interrumpiera.

Harry añadió el traductor a su creciente pila con una sonrisa. Luego continúo revisando el estante. No vio más encantamientos que llamaran su interés, aunque creyó ver uno que otro que podía interesarle a alguno de sus amigos y se prometió volver para sus cumpleaños.

Entrando a otra fila, Harry encontró los encantamientos para protegerse de hechizos, venenos, huesos rotos y el hechizo _Obliviate_. Saco una copia de todos los que tenían los Slytherin para Neville. Recordando a Lockhart, añadió los encantamientos anti-_Obliviate_ a su pila. Con suerte también le ayudaría a Neville.

Unas filas más allá, Harry encontró un encantamiento contra Veritaserum. Movió el encantamiento que era un frasco de cristal entre sus dedos, mirando como reflejaba la luz en un arcoiris de color. _Se parecía a la botella con la que Snape lo había amenazado en cuarto año…_

_¿Dijiste algo, Harry?_

_Encontré un encantamiento contra Veritaserum, Tom._

_¿Préstame tu vista por un momento?_ Le pidió Tom y Harry lo hizo sin quejas. _Es el contenedor estándar para el Veritaserum, Harry. Por lo que puedo decir, es un encantamiento útil, aunque como lo hicieron, no sabría decirte. Cómpralo._

Harry miro de nuevo la bandeja, que tenia muchos menos encantamientos que las demás, y jadeo ante el precio. _¿Dos Galeones un encantamiento?_

_Se que son difíciles de hacer. Ese tipo de encantamiento siempre serán costosos, pero lo valen. Chipper tampoco es el lugar que venda basura. Si no quieres comprar uno para cada uno, no lo hagas. Aunque definitivamente debes comprar uno para ti. Tú eres un objetivo principal para el Veritaserum si alguien te atrapa._

_Lo se. Lo se. Se todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza, también Información de la Orden del fénix._ Harry suspiro, luego saco ocho para sus amigos, mas uno para él mismo, y los puso en su canasta. _¿Están todos los Slytherin allí aun?_

_Si._

_Diles sobre esto y que espero que cada uno me pase un Galeón. También dile a Herm y a Seam si los ves. Sino yo les diré._

_¿Y a Gin y Neville?_

_Neville no sabe que le he comprador nada. Y si puede darme un galeón genial. Si no, no hay problema. Es casi de la familia. Y Gin, los Weasley son pobres, como les voy a pedir un Galeón por un encantamiento para su hija, especialmente cuando ella puede sacar el dinero de la bobead Potter._

_Buen punto.  
><em>_  
><em>_¿Quieres uno?_

_No, gracias. En la remota posibilidad de que alguien ponga sus manos en mi, tengo el presentimiento de que estaría muerto antes de que alguien pudiera sacar algún tipo de información de mi. Y si algo tan divertido alguna vez sucede, tengo un plan de apoyo infalible._

_No eres un mago brillante._

_De todas maneras, los brazaletes no son mi estilo._

_Eres un idiota. Habla con tus estudiantes._

_Si, Harry._ Tom respondió dócilmente. _Lo que tu digas, Harry._

Harry río y doblo la esquina ante lo que pareció ser la última hilera. Un encantamiento en forma de una llama que repelía el fuego llamo su atención y las añadió a las demás. A su lado había un encantamiento en la forma de un soplo de aire, él casi lo pasa, pero luego recordó el frío en las mazmorras y agarro uno para uno de sus amigos Slytherin.

El siguiente encantamiento que le gusto cancelaba cualquier hechizo localizador en quien lo usara. También, por lo que decía la información, bloquearía al usuario de ser visto en cosas como el Mapa del Merodeador, a no ser que lo hechizaran para lo contrario (pregunte en el mostrador por el hechizo). Considerando lo que podía suceder si alguien ponía sus manos en el Mapa del Merodeador o algo así, Harry echo un encantamiento para cada uno en su canasta.

Encontró el encantamiento para evitar emborracharse y lo echo a la canasta para Neville. Aunque no había muchas posibilidades de que el joven se emborrachara, pero uno nunca podía ser muy cuidadoso, y era Neville de quien estaba hablando.

Al final de la fila vio una bandeja con encantamientos que permitirían al usuario ver a través de capaz de invisibilidad, pociones y hechizos de ese tipo. Aparentemente funcionaba algo así como el ojo de Ojo loco Moody, pero Harry no estaba seguro de que el ojo pudiera ver a través de hechizos y pociones. Se tomo un momento para tratar de recordar donde había visto a la criatura especie de mono en la que estaba fijado el encantamiento. Recordando a una mandona Hermione que lo obligo a leer Bestias Fantásticas y donde encontrarlas una ultima vez antes de su TIMOS, recordó la bestia. Era un Demiguise, que era con lo que generalmente se hacían las capas de invisibilidad. Sintiéndose extremadamente orgulloso de si mismo, saco uno para cada uno y se dirigió al mostrador para comprar el brazalete de Neville, por los hechizos Anti-Ubicación, y a pagar.

La bruja levanto la mirada, de su revista y le pregunto. "¿Terminaste?"

"Si." Harry puso la canasta en el mostrador y saco un brazalete de una caja que estaba a su lado añadiéndolo al montón. "Me temo que compre bastante."

La bruja sonrío. "Ya lo había notado. ¿Regalos navideños atrasados?"

"En realidad no. es solo que mis amigos me regalaron brazaletes con encantamientos y compraron para ellos también," levanto su brazo e hizo su brazalete visible para ella. "Y me sugirieron que viniera a revisar la tienda ya que andaba por aquí en un almuerzo con los padres de mi novia."

"Que difícil." Dijo con simpatía la chica.

Harry sonrío. "Supongo que ayuda que yo sea como de la familia, así que confían en mi. En todo caso, la amiga que me sugirió venir me dijo que comprara encantamientos para todos. Así que pensé que no les daré regalos de cumpleaños este año."

"Buena idea." Ella saco todos los encantamientos con cuidado, haciendo una pausa para fruncir el ceño cuando vio el encantamiento contra Veritaserum. "Oh cielos, no había visto uno de estos en años."

"¿En serio? Yo creía que eran populares…"

La bruja sonrío con tristeza. "Mi bisabuela los hizo, pero el secreto de como murió con ella. Puesto que _seria_ popular, mi abuelo puso un hechizo en la bandeja para que solo fueran visibles para quienes realmente los necesitaran." Sus ojos se posaron en su cicatriz. "Yo creo que usted cae en esa categoría, ¿no es así Sr. Potter?"

Harry inconscientemente se la cubrió con el cabello haciendo una mueca. "Probablemente."

"Y algunas para sus amigos. Bien. Ellos probablemente también las necesitan." Ella le cobro la mitad por ellos. "Los magos famosos tiene descuento. Solo no le digas a mi padre."

Harry río. "No lo haré. Estoy pensando si haré que mis amigos me paguen el galeón que tenia planeado o medio galeón ¿Cuánto es medio?"

"Ocho Sickles y quince Knuts. Yo diría que te paguen el Galeón. De esa manera, si alguna vez lo pierden, tu reirás mas."

Harry sonrío. "Apuesto que estabas en Slytherin."

"¿Como adivinaste?" dijo bromeando la bruja, tomando el precio de los demás encantamientos, que cobro a precio normal. Cuando llego a los encantamientos Anti-Ubicación se detuvo. "¿Quieres el hechizo para estos?"

"Por favor." Harry asintió.

Ella se agacho y saco un folleto. "¿Quieres uno o los nueve folletos?"

"Solo uno. Mientras menos sepan mejor para mi." Decidió Harry, haciendo que ella riera. "¿Uno se puede deshacer de la excepción?"

"Si. El contrahechizo también esta aquí."

"¿Es posible hacer el hechizo a distancia?"

La bruja lo miro curiosa. "En realidad nunca lo he tratado. Si lo averiguas, avísame. La mayoría de la gente los compra para ellos mismos, pero seria bueno saberlo, en caso que me vuelvan a preguntar."

"Y si tu enemigo sabe el hechizo. ¿Podría afectarlo?"

"No. Todos los encantamientos vendidos aquí están aferrados a la firma mágica de su propietario. Si son comprados como regalo, se aferraran a la firma mágica del dador y del recibidor mientras el recibidor crea que el dador es confiable."

"Interesante…" dijo Harry, pasando una mano por su cabello. "Difícil trabajo de magia."

"Así es. Lo he tratado por veinte años, y aun no se como funciona. Es muy agravante."

"Apuesto que si." Harry sonrío ligeramente. "Entonces ¿eso es todo?"

"Si. Son dieciocho Galeones y tres Sickles. Wow."

"¿Que?" pregunto Harry mientras dejaba el dinero de su bolsa en el mostrador.

"Es muy posible que acabes de establecer el record de mas dinero gastado en una compra. Espera, déjame ir por mi papá." Ella se paro del banquillo y subió corriendo las escaleras que estaban tras el mostrador.

Harry sonrío y termino de sacar el dinero, luego guardo la bolsa, que se sintió bastante ligera de repente.

Cuando había terminado, la joven bruja regreso con un mago que parecía tener comos setenta años. "Sr. Potter, es un placer conocerlo." Dijo el hombre, estrechando la mano de Harry. "Soy Haden Chipper. Mi hija es Odele, cosa que probablemente ella olvido mencionar, ya que olvido la plaquita con su nombre, _otra vez_."

"No es mi culpa que se haya quedado en la otra tunica." Gruño Odele en voz baja.

Harry escondió su sonrisa con su mano. "¿es algo tan grande que haya gastado tanto dinero?"

Haden río. "Bueno, para nosotros lo es. La última persona que rompió el record recibió un encantamiento a su elección. ¿Le gustaría algo de nuestros estantes? Odele dijo que compro varios encantamientos Anti-Veritaserum, así que dudo que no haya algo para lo que no tenga el dinero, pero supongo que es un bonito detalle."

Harry toco su barbilla. _Tom, ¿quieres algo?_

_En realidad, me gustaría que me dejaras tranquilo. No me quedan bien los brazaletes, ¿recuerdas?  
><em>_  
>Ouch.<em> Harry abrazo mentalmente al señor Oscuro antes de volver su atención a los dos Chippers en frente de el. "No se. ¿No tienen alguna sugerencia para un mago de diecisiete que todavía no termina la escuela y esta siendo perseguido por cada mago o bruja para matarlo o para que los salve?"

Odele río. "Presumo que no te gusta la atención."

"En realidad la desprecio." Accedió Harry.

Fue el turno de Haden de tocar su barbilla pensativo. "Si quisieras, he estado trabajando en un hechizo para personas a las que les gustaría estar solas. No ha sido probado al extremo que tu lo necesitaras probablemente, pero servirá. Puedes programarlo para que no afecte a ciertas personas, claro esta, y tú decides cuando quieres que funcione y cuando no. Aunque me temo con no sirve para un brazalete."

Harry pensó. "¿Es uno de esos que necesita estar en contacto con la sangre para que funcione?" Haden lo miro sorprendido. "Un amigo me lo explico." Dijo el Niño-que-vivió nervioso.

"Un amigo bastante inteligente. Si, necesita estar en contacto con la sangre para que funcione. Veo que también compraste el traductor, pero este encantamiento no es para ser usado en un arete. En realidad es un tatuaje, que es la razón por la que actualmente nunca estará a la venta."

"A papá le gusta trabajar en su proyectos." Dijo Odele, terminando la transacción de Harry.

Harry hizo como que estaba pensando mientras se comunicaba con Tom tentativamente. _¿Aun estas enojado?_

_No estoy enojado contigo, amor. Es solo que Dumbledore estaba aquí, chequeando la estúpida detención. Siento mucho haber respondido mal._

_Es totalmente compresible. ¿Estabas escuchando?_

_¿Porque yo haría algo así?_

_Porque eres un Slytherin y__**siempre**__lo haces._

Tom río. _Si, estaba escuchando. Me atrevería a decir que el tatuaje será doloroso, pero vale la pena. Si de verdad quieres, hazlo._

_Siempre y cuando sea algo que a ti te guste._ Dedujo Harry, tratando de no reír.

_Así es._

Harry miro a los Chippers. "En realidad me gusta la idea. Suena interesante, y me gusta volver loca a mi novia."

"Eso asumiendo que lo pondrás en un lugar visible." Odele le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Define visible." Respondió Harry shokeado, hacienda que la chica se largara a reír.

Haden río y echo todos los encantamientos de Harry en una bolsa. "Probablemente también puedo poner el traductor en tú oreja."

"Me gustaría eso." Dijo Harry.

"Bien. Odele, cuida la tienda. Sr. Potter, si me sigue…" él guío al chico por las escaleras.

"¿El tatuaje tiene una imagen especifica?" pregunto Harry.

"No." Haden sonrío. "Lo que tu quieras, dentro de lo razonable por supuesto."

"Entiendo." Harry alboroto su cabello. "¿Quizás podría hacer un basilisco y un fénix peleando?"

"Me temo que no tengo imágenes de basiliscos." Haden suspiro con tristeza, abriendo una puerta e invitando a pasar a Harry.

_La fotografía que te di de Vitare en la cámara de los secretos debe estar en tu bolsillo._

_¡Oh! ¡Si! Gracias, Tom._

_Se que no te gustaba…_ Tom murmuro con tristeza.

Harry le dio a su amante un abrazo mental antes de sacar la fotografía de su bolsillo y vio que Vitare el basilisco siseaba en silencio. "Tengo la fotografía de un basilisco que uno de mis amigos Aurores me dio en navidad."

"Entonces podré hacerlo." Estiro su mano y Harry le paso la fotografía. "Asombroso. ¿Tu amigo dibujo esto?" Harry asintió. "Mis felicitaciones. Si, definitivamente puedo hacerlo. ¿Quieres que el basilisco y el fénix puedan moverse?"

"¿Puede hacer eso?"

"Por supuesto."

"Entonces si, por favor."

Haden sonrío y dejo a un lado el dibujo que había echo Tom, pasándole a Harry su bolsa con encantamientos. "Toma asiento, haremos primero el arte y luego el tatuaje."

"¿Donde esta el encantamiento ubicado en el tatuaje? ¿En la tinta?" pregunto Harry, sentándose y guardando la bolsa en uno de sus bolsillos.

"En realidad si. Buena observación." Haden puso una mano en el hombre del joven. "¿Donde quieres el arte? ¿Oreja izquierda o derecha?"

Harry lo considero un momento, luego sonrío. "En la izquierda por favor."

"Muy bien. ¿Cartílago o lóbulo?"

"Cartílago, creo." decidió Harry.

"Esta bien." Haden sostuvo el arete sobre la oreja de Harry. "¿Listo?"

"Si." 

"Me duele la espalda." Declaro Harry, entrando al salón de Tom. Draco, Theodore, Pansy, y Blaise aun estaban allí, pero Ginny, Hermione, Seamus, Neville, y Severus se les habían unido.

"Te dije que dolería." Tom dijo ligeramente desde donde estaba sentado en el escritorio de Neville. Parecía estarle mostrando algo al chico en el texto de clases.

"¡Harry Potter! ¿Es ese un _arete_?" grito Hermione, habiendo divisado el brillo plateado en la oreja de Harry.

Harry sonrío y se acaricio suavemente la oreja izquierda. "Si."

"Ooh… te compraste un Encantamiento Traductor. Estoy impresionada. Yo no tengo el coraje." Pansy suspiro.

"Es por eso que él es un Gryffindor." Dijo Draco, ganándose un palmazo de Ginny, que estaba sentada entre él y Theodore, recibiendo ayuda de Severus.

"¿Que nos trajiste?" pregunto Blaise.

"¿Quien dijo que le traje algo a alguien?" respondió Harry, sacando la bolsa que le había pasado Narcissa y entregándosela a Hermione, que todavía tenia el ceño fruncido. "Toma, esto lo envío Narcissa. Por cierto, Draco, tu mamá manda saludos."

"Que alegría." Draco murmuro secamente.

Hermione dio un chillido y se lanzo a Harry. "¡Gracias!"

"Me estas lastimando." Harry dijo con voz suave. Hermione se alejo de un salto. "Gracias. La espalda de verdad me duele. En todo caso, es de parte de Narcissa, no mía."

"Esta bien, Harry. ¿Que te hiciste ahora?" gruño Ginny.

"Se hizo un tatuaje." Tom respondió por el adolescente.

Hubo un largo silencio y todos miraron a Harry.

"¡¿HICISTE QUE?" grito Hermione.

Harry hizo una mueca. "Gracias, Marcus. Me hice un tatuaje, Hermione. No te atrevas a gritarme."

"Si, no es como que pueda devolverlo o algo así." Le dijo Neville. "¿Podemos verlo?"

Harry suspiro y en respuesta, se saco la ropa superior por segunda vez en ese día y se giro para que todos pudieran ver. El fénix y el basilisco estaban peleando en medio de su espalda. La imagen era de aproximadamente veinticinco centímetros en todos lados. Haden había dicho que una vez que se quitara el dolor, los dos podrían moverse fuera del área original.

"Santo cielo, Harry. Eso es genial." Murmuro Theodore en el silencio que siguió. Su voz pareció despertar a los demás para que comenzaran a hablar también, incluidos Severus y Hermione, que dijeron que les había gustado.

Tom se acerco al joven sin camisa, con un pequeño frasco en la mano. "Esto te ayudara para que no te duela tanto." Le dijo con gentileza. "¿Quieres que la aplique?"

"Por favor. Solo, con cuidado." Harry suspiro agradecido.

"Ven, siéntate en el escritorio." Tom guío a Harry hacia el escritorio donde había arrogado su capa y tunica y sentó a Harry encima. Luego destapo la crema y comenzó a aplicarla encima del tatuaje. _Es precioso. Una buena elección._

Harry apoyo la barbilla en su mano y cerro los ojos. _Eso es porque tú eres un excelente artista._

Tom río suavemente. "¿te estas quedando dormido, Harry?"

"No. Solo estoy muy, muy relajado. Ahora, veras, si tu de _verdad_ fueras un mortífago, estoy seguro que ya habrías dejado a todos inconcientes con un _Stupefy_ de amplio espectro para luego arrastrarme donde Voldie, sin problemas. ¿Ahora podría dejar de mostrar tanta desconfianza en Marcus, director?"

Todos excepto Harry y Tom se giraron para ver salir a Dumbledore de entre las sombras. "Impresionante."

"Para su información, Profesor. Compre un encantamiento que me permite ver a través de hechizos de invisibilidad mientras estaba en Chipper." dijo Harry.

"¿También nos trajiste a nosotros?" pregunto Pansy.

"Cuando Marcus termine de poner la crema en mi espalda, podrán tenerlos. Aunque todos excepto Ginny, Neville, y Herm me deben un galeón."

"¿Porque ellos?" se quejo Seamus, mientras él y los demás Slytherin buscaban el dinero en su bolsillos.

"Ginny es mi novia, Herm me hizo padrino de su mocoso, y lo de Neville es un regalo atrasado de navidad mas regalo adelantado de cumpleaños." Explico Harry, rodando los ojos. "Y todavía no los pueden tener. Tengo que jugar con algunos de ellos primero." añadió, asegurándose de mirar a Dumbledore primero.

"Listo." Dijo Tom, alejándose y tapando la crema.

"Gracias." Harry suspiro, estirándose con cuidado. "Mucho mejor."

"¿Que es esto?" pregunto Ginny, mirando el frasco en la mano de Tom.

"Vick Vapo-Rub." Dijo feliz el Señor Oscuro, guardándolo en uno de sus cajones. Hermione, Seamus, y Harry intercambiaron miradas ante de largarse a reír. Tom frunció el ceño. "¿Que? De verdad es bueno para tatuajes mágicos."

"¿Como sabes eso?" gruño Harry. "No me digas que tienes uno."

Tom le movió las cejas a su amante. "Quizás si, pero lo escondo bien."

"No necesitaba esa imagen mental, Marcus." Gruño Ginny, escondiendo la cara en sus manos.

"Entonces no debiste pensar en eso." Respondió Tom, regresando al escritorio de Neville. "¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por usted director?"

"Solo estoy visitando a un par de mis profesores y unos cuantos estudiantes." Dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo benignamente.

"Apuesto que si." Murmuro Harry, poniéndose de pie y sacando la bolsa de Chipper de su bolsillo. "Espiar es un rasgo Slytherin señor. Yo creía que usted era un Gryffindor." Miro al viejo en forma desafiante. Todos en la habitación aguantaron el aliento, esperando a ver que haría el director.

Dumbledore miro serio a Harry por sobre su anteojos de media luna. "Diez puntos de Gryffindor, Sr. Potter."

"¿Cuando va a expulsarme señor? ¿Cuan lejos puedo llegar antes que usted haga algo al respecto?" gruño Harry con brillantes ojos esmeralda.

"Harry…detente…" susurro Hermione.

"Si asesino a un estudiante, ¿entonces me expulsara? ¿O lo considera solo otra pequeña casualidad en su guerra contra Moldie-Voldie?" dijo Harry burlón.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaban peligrosamente. Cualquier mago sano se habría retirado, pero a Harry ya no le importaba. "Se esta pasando de la línea, Sr. Potter." Le advirtió.

"Usted sigue diciendo eso, pero no ha echo ninguna maldita cosa al respecto. Usted me favorece como Snape favorece a los Slytherin." Continúo Harry, ignorando a su horrorizada audiencia.

"Estas suspendido por un mes. Ve a buscar tus cosas, te llevare donde los Dursley." Dumbledore finalmente dijo con firmeza.

"Ya era tiempo." Murmuro Harry, rodando sus ojos y girándose hacia sus amigos. Le arrogo la bolsa a Tom, que apenas la atrapo. "Marcus, estoy seguro de que puedes encargarte de esto por mi. Herm, cuídate. No te excedas. Marcus, asegúrate de pasar el encantamiento para Herm por Madame Pomfrey primero. Ginny, mantente alejada de los problemas y no golpees mucho a los chicos. Seam," le lanzo al chico irlandés la cajita de los gemelos. "Los gemelos me dijeron que la pusiera bajo la almohada de Ron y sellara las cortinas. Me gustaría saber lo que sucede. Blaise, trátalo bien mientras no estoy y no dejes que se emborrache demasiado. Ese encantamiento no pareció ser de ayuda."

"Eso es porque Seam bebe en exceso." Dijo Pansy, tratando de sonreír pero fallando horriblemente.

"Buen punto. Seam, deja de beber. Profesor Snape, relájese un poco." Harry miro alrededor de la habitación. "Todos lucen como si alguien hubiera muerto, cielos. Volveré en un mes."

Hermione dejo escapar un sollozo y se arrojo a los expectantes brazos de Harry. "T-t-tu n-n-no te puedes-i-ir…" dijo entre sollozos Hermione.

Harry la abrazo con fuerza y beso su cabeza. "Estaré bien, Herm. No te preocupes." El miro a sus amigos y moviendo los labios dijo 'Encárguense de ella. Todos asintieron firmemente, incluso Severus.

"Ahora Sr. Potter." Dumbledore dijo con frialdad.

"Usted no tiene corazón señor." Harry dijo mientras se soltaba de Hermione.

"Ahora esta suspendido por otro mes mas." Respondió Dumbledore.

"Opps." Harry le sonrío a Hermione. "estarás bien, confía en mi." La chica asintió aturdida y Harry volvió a vestirse, y puso la capa en un brazo. "¡Chao a todos! ¡Los veo en marzo!" se despidió alegre, luego siguió al enojado director.

Tom miro la bolsa en sus manos en silencio por un momento. Luego, repentinamente, le dio un puñetazo al escritorio. "¡Ese _bastardo_! ¡Maldito viejo!" sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos y estaban húmedos, como si estuviera aguantando las lágrimas. "Hermione, ven aquí." Dijo con gentileza estirando sus brazos hacia la chica. Hermione corrió hacia el abrazo consolador de Tom y sollozo. Tom cerró los ojos y lloro en silencio. "Maldito."

Todos alejaron la mirada y trataron de no llorar. Severus se dejo caer en una silla y cubrió su rostro con las manos, meneando la cabeza. "Estúpido."

"Esto es tan estúpido." Murmuro Draco, dejando caer su pluma en el escritorio, apenas evitando la pila de papeles que se suponía estaba corrigiendo.

"No es estúpido." Neville suspiro. "Es Harry."

"La misma maldita cosa." Gruño Ginny, limpiándose las mejillas húmedas.

"No es así." Seamus suspiro, mirando la cajita en sus manos. "Él finalmente dejo claro su punto. Ahora nos toca a nosotros. Ginny, tus estas a cargo ahora. ¿Que debemos hacer?"

Salvajes ojos cafés miraron a los Juniors. "¿Ahora? ahora, nos vengamos. Al estilo Harry Potter." 


	37. Chapter 36

Capitulo 36

Petunia abrió la puerta de su casa y vio a un molesto Albus Dumbledore y aun sonriente Harry Potter, un baúl flotando tras ellos. Ella de inmediato decidió que esto no era bueno. "¿Que puedo hacer por ustedes caballeros?"

"He sido suspendido por dos meses." Harry dijo alegre, entrando a la casa. "Si hubiera sabido que molestar a gente mayor seria tan divertido, lo habría tratado hace años. Llevare mi baúl a mi habitación. ¿Eso esta bien tía Petunia?"

Petunia le asintió levemente a su sobrino, luego miro al director. "¿Que hizo?"

"No quiso cerrar la boca cuando estaba en su mejor interés." Dumbledore explico.

"En otras palabras, seguí insultándolo hasta que perdió el temperamento y me envío a casa." Dijo Harry, bajando por las escaleras. "espero no molestar tía Petunia."

"No, no, para nada…" murmuro Petunia. "Estoy segura que encontraremos algo para mantenerte ocupado."

"¡Genial! ¡Nos vemos en dos meses, Profesor!"

Dumbledore estiro una mano seriamente. "Estas suspendido, Harry. Por ende, debes entregarme tu varita por estos dos meses."

"¡Soy mayor de edad!" reclamo Harry, repentinamente ya no tan feliz.

"Y haz sido suspendido."

"¿Y si Voldemort ataca?"

"Es muy improbable." Dumbledore respondió simplemente. "Y tenemos miembros de la Orden cuidando la casa."

"Oh, bien. Me siento mucho mas seguro ahora." Gruño furioso Harry, sacando su varita y pasándosela. "Esperemos que Mundungus no encuentre otro buen trato en calderos usados."

Dumbledore tomo la varita y la guardo en un bolsillo. "Esperemos." Se giro para marcharse. "Te veré de nuevo en dos meses. Ojala, para entonces, tu actitud habrá mejorado."

"Siga soñando." respondió Harry. "Oh, ¿y Profesor?" Dumbledore se giro para mirarlo. "Solo porque no estoy en Hogwarts no significa que no puedo causar estragos en la escuela. Con o sin varita, difícilmente estoy indefenso."

"¿Es una amenaza, Harry?" Dumbledore pregunto suavemente.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron. "No, señor. Es una promesa." Luego cerró la puerta de golpe en la cara del mago.

Petunia suspiro ante la mirada de su sobrino. "Ven a ayudarme a hacer la cena."

"Ni siquiera sabia que podías cocinar." Dijo Harry, siguiéndola.

Petunia lo miro sobre su hombro y dijo con calma. "Claro que sabia."

Harry miro al piso. "Lo siento."

Petunia sonrío y paso un brazo por los hombros de su sobrino, deteniéndolo en medio de la cocina. "¿Que sucedió?"

"Finalmente conseguí que él hiciera algo al respecto conmigo por ser un horrible estudiante." Harry se encogió de hombros. "En realidad, debió expulsarme hace meses, pero me necesita, así que no puede." El chico alboroto su cabello. "Pero, vera, ahora estoy preocupado. Mi amiga, Herm, esta embarazada y no se como va a lidiar con todo esto. Supongo que bastante bien, pero me preocupa que Ron le haga algo ahora que no estoy allí para detenerlo."

Petunia lo guío hacia la mesa de la cocina y se sentó a su lado. "¿Que es Ron para Herm?"

"Su extremadamente celoso ex que la dejo embarazada." Harry dijo con cara de palo.

Petunia hizo una mueca. "Esa nunca es una buena mezcla. ¿Normalmente tu evitas que el haga algo?"

"Si y no. Ron es extremadamente estúpido a veces, pero, cuando usa su cerebro, él parece recordar que tengo un temperamento que se compara a un tsunami cuando lo pierdo, así que evita hacer cosas estúpidas. Cada vez que ha echo algo estúpido este año me he enterado, y se ha encontrado en una posición bastante comprometedora. Tampoco creo que le ayude que la mayoría de la escuela este en su contra."

Petunia asintió. "Pero, sin ti allí, temes que él no se preocupe por represalia y haga lo que quiera."

"Bueno, algo así. Quiero decir, le dije a mis amigos que cuidaran a Herm, y Gin, a quien golpeo el otro día por un anillo que le di en Navidad. Me preocupa lo que pueda hacer Ron antes que se de cuenta que la represalia si llegara, aunque yo no este en la escuela." Harry gruño, masajeándose la frente.

Petunia le sonrío con simpatía. "Una preocupación entendible, pero lamentablemente no hay nada que puedas hacer en tu actual situación." Ella se puso de pie. "Quédate allí. Yo haré la cena."

Harry la miro ir a la nevera y revisar su contenido. "¿Cuando se volvió tan malditamente comprensiva?"

Petunia río. "En realidad desde que me volví madre. Si lo recuerdas, Harry, tu nunca te molestaste en venir a mi con tus problema, aunque no se si fue porque yo era parte de ellos o porque creíste que no te escucharía."

"¿Lo habría echo?" Harry pregunto en voz baja.

Petunia lo miro con tristeza. "En algunas cosa si. En otras, probablemente no."

"Debí contarle sobre Vernon, pero el dijo que me mataría si decía algo." Murmuro Harry, apoyando su cabeza contra la mesa cansado. "En realidad casi estoy feliz de que haya muerto. Se que era su marido y todo eso, pero de verdad no me molesta que ya no este."

Su tía sonrío y puso una sartén al fuego. "Hay veces que yo también estoy feliz de que no este. Otra veces, aun deseo que estuviera aquí."

Harry la miro. "¿Tiene problemas de dinero?"

Petunia le sonrío. "No. La casa esta pagada y recibo la pensión de Vernon de Grunnings. También he estado trabajando en una tienda. Ayuda que Dudley haya huido." Dijo cerrándole un ojo.

Harry río. "Bien. No me gustaría que de repente quedara en la calle."

"No es probable. De echo, tengo suficiente dinero de la pensión de Vernon que no es necesario que trabaje, pero prefiero tener algo que hacer."

"Una sensación que conozco muy bien." Harry suspiro. "¿Que voy a hacer cuando estés trabajando? No puedo Aparecerme a ninguna parte para matar el aburrimiento…"

"Sabes que. Trabajo de las once a las cinco, de lunes a viernes. Si te levantas temprano y tienes un lugar en mente, te llevare allí. Sin embargo me temo, que tendrás que volver tu solo. O si no, puedes quedarte aquí y hacer lo que quieras. Puedes considerar buscar un trabajo por estos dos meses."

"Quizás." Harry suspiro. "Que mal que no es un vecindario mágico. Podría enseñarle a los niños algo de defensa."

Petunia dijo. "Hay una de esa raras casa orientales que enseñan artes marciales al frente de donde trabajo. Podrías hacer karate o algo así. Toma, pone la mesa."

Harry se puso de pie, considerando el dojo, y puso cubiertos, platos, y vasos. Parecía que Petunia había echo una especie de estofado. "Pensé que sabías cocinar." Dijo bromeando, sirviendo dos vasos de leche.

"Esto es cocinar." Respondió Petunia con una sonrisa vaciando el estofado en los platos.

"¿Estas bromeando? ¡Eso no es cocinar, es hacer estofado! ¡Hasta Dudley puede hacer estofado!" Harry río, tomando asiento con Petunia al frente de él.

"Eso es debatible. El tendría que entrar a la cocina para eso."

El mago sonrío. "Punto."

Sobrino y tía intercambiaron sonrisas antes de dedicarse a comer su estofado.

"¿Que tienes allí?" Petunia pregunto desde la puerta. Había ubicado a Harry en la vieja habitación de Dudley, ya que la había limpiado desde que él se fue y tenía una cama más cómoda. Harry estaba acostado en la cama, sin camisa, mirando su álbum de fotos.

"Son fotografías de mamá y papá." Harry suspiro, haciéndose a un lado para que ella pudiera sentarse.

Petunia le dio al libro una mirada de asombro. "¡Se mueven!"

Harry sonrío. "Todas las fotografías mágicas se mueven." Tomo el dibujo mágico del basilisco de su mesita de noche y se la mostró. "Tom dibujo esto y me lo dio en Navidad. ¿No es genial?"

Petunia le dio una mirada crítica. "Él es extremadamente talentoso. Es una pena que desperdicie su talento matando gente."

Harry suspiro con tristeza. "Lo se." volvió a dejar el dibujo en la mesita de noche, sonriendo ligeramente. "Lo vi hace un par de horas y ya lo extraño."

"De verdad lo amas."

"Si." Harry enredo los dedos en su cadena del cuello. "Se que mucha gente no puede verlo mas que como un asesino, pero yo he visto parte de él que nadie mas ha visto. Él no quiere que las personas piensen que es débil." Cerró los ojos. "No me hagas caso. Estoy angustiado otra vez."

Petunia puso una mano en su hombro. "Tiene todo el derecho a estar angustiado, Harry."

"Gracias." Murmuro el adolescente, con la boca seca.

"Ahora para arruinar completo el animo, ¿cuando te perforaste la oreja?"

Harry abrió sus ojos y le sonrío. "Esta tarde. También me hice un tatuaje."

"¡Entonces veámoslo!"

Harry se sentó y se dio la vuelta para que ella pudiera verlo. "Son un basilisco y un fénix. Me gusta pensar que es una especie de representación de la guerra que afecta actualmente al mundo mágico."

"Absolutamente maravilloso." Decidió Petunia. "¿Hay alguna razón especifica por la cual te lo hiciste?"

"Si." Harry se giro para mirarla. "La tinta esta encantada para repeler a las personas si quiero estar solo."

"Justo tu estilo." Petunia se paro y le beso la frente con suavidad. "Duerme, Harry."

"Buenas noches tía Petunia."

"Buenas noches." La mujer apago la luz de la habitación y cerro la puerta.

Harry dejo su álbum de fotos al lado del dibujo del basilisco y se metió bajo las mantas, mirando el techo. "¿es así como se siente tener una familia de verdad?" murmuro.

Cuando nadie le respondió, Harry se permitió llorar.

Harry asomo su cabeza en la cocina y encontró a su tía preparando huevos con tocino. Café gorgoteaba en el mostrador. "Huele delicioso."

Petunia lo miro. "¿No podías dormir?"

"No." Harry tomo dos tazas y apago la cafetera, sirviendo las tazas para él y su tía. "Demasiadas cosa en mi mente, creo."

"Quizás." Petunia le sonrío. "¿Pones la mesa?"

"Es ese mi nuevo trabajo, ¿no es así?" Harry dijo divertido, dejando su café para hacer lo que ella había pedido.

"Bueno, debes hacer algo si estas aquí."

"Entonces me asegurare de no entrar a la cocina hasta que todo este listo." Bromeo el adolescente.

Su tía río mientras llenaba los platos. "¡Haz eso!"

Justo cuando iban a comenzar a comer, una lechuza entro por la ventana abierta y se poso sobre el hombro de Harry y ululo. "Hola chica." murmuro Harry, pasándole a Hedwig un trozo de su tocino antes de tomar la carta atada a su pata. "Ooh… es de Seam…"

Petunia lo miro. "¿Un amigo tuyo?"

"Mm-hm. Está en mi año. Le pedí que se asegurara de hacer una broma a Ron por mi." Abrió rápido la carta y la leyó.

Petunia parpadeo ante la lechuza en el hombro de su sobrino por un largo momento antes de ofrecerle un trozo de tocino. La lechuza le parpadeo a Harry, que estaba sumergido en su carta, luego voló hasta el hombro de Petunia y tomo la comida. La Muggle sonrío y acaricio al ave. "No eres preciosa."

"Su nombre es Hedwig." Le dijo Harry, dejando su carta en la mesa y tomando el tenedor para comenzar a comer. "Seam dice que salio todo sin problemas. La broma es para que vea arañas en su cama cuando las cortinas están cerradas, y él esta aterrorizado de las arañas. Ellos planean transfigurar cosas al azar en arañas durante el día para asustarlo aun más. Casi deseo estar allí para mirar.".

Petunia sonrío. "Eso es bueno."

"¿Oye, Hedwig? Cada vez que veas a Ron, ¿podrías picarlo por mi?" Harry le pregunto a su lechuza. Hedwig asintió. "Gracias chica."

Petunia lo miro y apunto al pecho desnudo de Harry. "¿No tienes poleras?"

El chico se puso colorado. "En realidad tengo dos que me quedan buenas, y están ambas sucias. Mis amigos me arrastraron de compras en Navidad, pero solo compramos ropa de magos."

"Entonces iremos de compras hoy."

"Tía Petunia, eso en realidad no es necesario…"

"Claro que lo es. Te quedaras aquí dos meses. Necesitas ropa de verdad." Ella lo miro. "Y se a donde ir. Termina de desayunar y cámbiate."

Harry suspiro. "Oh, esta bien. Cielos…"

Harry miro a la enorme tienda de departamentos. El letrero encima decía que se llamaba Harrod's. "Estoy asustado. Esperare en el auto." Decidió Harry, luego decidió caminar hasta el auto estacionado.

Petunia río y lo llevo con ella a la tienda. "Vamos. ¡Será divertido!"

"¿Divertido? ¿Llamas comprar divertido?" Harry gruño y se cubrió los ojos. "Mujeres."

"Oh, detente." Petunia se paro frente a una gran sección de ropa de hombre joven. "Debes escoger por lo menos tres pantalones y cinco camisas. También ropa interior."

"¿También tengo un precio limite?" Harry resoplo, una camisa naranja con botones verdes en frente de él.

"No mas de mil libras." Le dijo Petunia. "Estaré en la sección de mujeres, arriba. Ven a buscarme cuando termines. ¡Y asegúrate de probarte las cosas!"

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Y si no puedo encontrar tanta ropa?" murmuro para si mismo. Entonces, dándole a la camisa naranja otra mirada de enojo, comenzó a moverse. Bien. Dray dice que me veo bien en verde y gris, pero él es parcial. Herm dice que se me ve bien el verde y el marrón. A Gin le gusta el verde, el gris y el negro. Harry miro a su alrededor cansado. Supongo que puedo escoger una camisa en cada uno de esos colores y repetir la verde. Y los pantalones pueden ser en gris, negro y marrón… al menos que encuentre un jeans que me guste…

Se detuvo frente a un estante con camisas en colores más sobrios que la de la entrada. Una negra con un dragón Chino en la parte de atrás llamo su atención y la saco del estante. "Si, porque no. Ella dijo por lo menos cinco, dudo que encuentre tantas. Oooh, una marrón." Tomo la camisa y la dio vuelta para ver la espalda. En vez de un dragón, tenía un espada verde y una gris cruzadas en forma de "X". "Fantástica."

El resto de las camisas en el estante no le gustaron, así que Harry se alejo, sus ojos escaneando los demás estantes. Un estante con poleras tenia una gris con una serpiente verde retorciéndose y una línea de MacBeth escrita en le fondo, en frente de una rosa. "Una flor inocente, pero con una serpiente bajo ella. Que Slytherin." El adolescente sonrío, dejándola en su brazo junto a las camisas.

Una polera negra en el mismo estante tenia escrito "Se acerca un malvado" en letras rojas que parecían gotear. Una sombreada daga ensangrentada estaba bajo las palabras. ¿Acaso también era otra línea de MacBeth? … Ooh… una polera azul que parecía ser la ultima del set decía "Abracadabra patas de cabra" escrito en letras de un brillante verde Avada Kedavra sobre un caldero burbujeante.

"¡Oh si! ¡Ya están las cinco! ¡Ahora pantalones!" Harry río para si mismo, girando su cabeza hacia la sección de pantalones.

"¿Hablando solo, Harry?" una peligrosa voz pregunto en voz baja.

Harry se quedo helado, ojos en el chico grande que lo miraba enojado. "Malcolm…"

"¿Que le hiciste a Gran D fenómeno?" gruño Malcolm, acercándose amenazadoramente al adolescente mas pequeño, que comenzó a temblar.

"Yo no le he tocado. Lo juro." Harry dijo con rapidez. "Déjame solo."

"Tu sabes donde esta." Siseo Malcolm, agarrando a Harry por el frente de su camisa y sacudiéndolo. La ropa que tenía el joven mago en la mano cayendo al piso.

"¡No lo se! ¡Déjame ir!"

"¡Mentiroso!"

"Suéltalo chico." Dijo una voz tras Malcolm.

"¿Dice quien?" pregunto Malcolm, dándose la vuelta.

Harry sintió uno de los dijes en su muñeca calentarse y vio Rodolphus parado en frente del estante de ropa, su varita apuntada hacia ellos. "Rodolphus…" dijo.

El mortífagos sonrío de lado y dejo caer el Hechizo de Invisibilidad. "Contare hasta tres para que lo sueltes y salgas corriendo antes que te mate." Le advirtió con frialdad. "Uno…"

Malcolm dio un grito y soltó a Harry, que cayo al piso, y salio corriendo en la dirección opuesta. "¡Mami!"

Rodolphus se arrodillo frente al Niño-Que-Vivió. "Harry, ¿estas bien?"

El chico río suavemente. "¿como-?" susurro, cerrando los ojos para contener las lagrimas.

"Mi Lord nos ordeno a alguno de nosotros que te echáramos un ojo." Con cuidado levanto el rostro de Harry. "¿Harry?"

Harry dejo escapar un sollozo y enterró su rostro en el pecho del mortífagos. Rodolphus suspiro y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del joven mago cerrando los ojos. Lucius, que también era uno de los que tenía que cuidar del chico, había mencionado que el primo de Harry y sus amigotes le habían echo algo al adolescente hace un par de años. Lo que haya sido, normalmente no afectaba al chico, pero a veces algunas cosas se lo recordaban. Lucius le dijo que debía ser muy amable con el joven amo si algo así sucedía.

Harry se alejo después de un largo momento, sacándose los anteojos para limpiarse la cara. "Lo siento."

"No hay problema." murmuro Rodolphus, frunciendo el ceño al mirar bien al adolescente. "Te ves exhausto."

"Lo estoy." Harry le dio al hombre una débil sonrisa. "¿No te meterás en problemas si alguien te ve?"

"Quizás." Rodolphus le cerró un ojo y se puso de pie. "Pero solo si me reconocen." Estiro una mano para ayudar a Harry a levantarse.

Harry meneo la cabeza con una sonrisa y se puso los anteojos. "Claro. No hay fotografías actuales de ti." Tomo la mano ofrecida y dejo que el otro mago lo pusiera de pie. "¿A quien mas Tom envió tras mi culo?"

El mortífagos río antes la pregunta de Harry y se agacho a recoger la ropa que el chico había botado. "Lucius, mi hermano y Antonin."

"¿Solo ustedes cuatro?" Harry se rasco la cabeza.

"Estamos en turnos. Dos cuidamos tu casa. Si sales, lanzamos una moneda al aire y el perdedor va contigo." Los ojos de Rodolphus brillaron y le sonrío al chico de nuevo. "yo perdí hoy."

Harry sonrío. "debería sentir pena por ti, pero no."

"Porque no me sorprende." Rodolphus suspiro, sacando una sonrisa del adolescente. "¿Entonces pantalones?"

Harry hizo una mueca. "¡Odio comprar!" declaro, guiándolo.

"Oh, no lo se. Parecía que te estabas divirtiendo antes."

El joven mago le lanzo a su compañero una mirada molesta. "No es cierto."

"Como usted diga amo Potter."

Harry le dio un ligero golpe. "Idiota."

"Usted me lastima."

"Si mal no recuerdo, la ultima vez que Tom dijo eso, bote mi té en su regazo…"

Rodolphus río sorprendido. "¡Por Merlín, de verdad puedes salirte con la tuya en todo!"

"Casi." Dijo Harry, luego se detuvo para mirar más camisas. "No compre una camisa verde…"

"¿Quieres compra una?"

"Si." Harry frunció el ceño. "Tía Petunia menciono un dojo cerca donde puedo pasar el tiempo mientras ella trabaja." Su mirada se poso donde Malcolm lo había atacado. "Probablemente sea una buena idea."

Rodolphus asintió. "Él se llevo tu varita."

Harry bufo. "Estoy suspendido. Por supuesto se aseguraría de que no pueda causar problemas."

"Magia sin varita." Dijo de repente el mortifago.

Harry levanto la cabeza, los ojos bien abiertos por el shock. "Pensé que era un mito."

Rodolphus frunció el ceño "No es así. Es solo muy difícil. Aunque tu la has visto antes."

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No."

"Por supuesto que los haz echo. Los animagos la usan cuando se transforman."

La boca de Harry formo una "o".

"Le diré a Colagusano que te vaya a ver, ¿es eso aceptable?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Si trae a Nagini para que se quede, no veo porque no. Ella y yo nos llevamos bien." Él sonrío de medio lado. "De todas formas quizás sea bueno para su pequeño corazón de rata."

Rodolphus dejo escapar un bufido, luego le mostró una polera verde sin mangas. "¿Y esta?"

Harry parpadeo ante la polera que le mostró el mortífago, luego ante una negra extraña con un agujero en la espalda que había sacado del estante. "Oh, cierto. Verde…" él comenzó a dejar la otra a un lado.

"Estoy seguro que tu tía te dejara tener ambas, Harry." Le dijo Rodolphus con una sonrisa dejándola con las demás escogidas que tenia en la mano.

El adolescente tomo un momento para mirar la poleras que había escogido, luego se la paso a Rodolphus. "Gracias." Murmuro cuando el mago la recibió y la junto con las demás. Luego se dio la vuelta y lo guió a los pantalones, inmediatamente yendo a los pantalones deportivos.

Rodolphus le sonrío al chico y le sonrío. "Siempre pantalones deportivos, ¿cierto?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Son fáciles de cambiar."

"No tiene bolsillos."

"Tu, obviamente, no has buscado bien." Harry sonrío ante la mirada de asombro del mago. "Tu eres sangrepura, ¿cierto? ¿Que sabes sobre pantalones deportivos?"

"¿Que estoy usando ahora?" gruño el mortífago.

Harry río y saco unos pantalones deportivos grises. "Hey, eso es genial."

"¿Que?" Rodolphus miro sobre el hombro de Harry y asintió. "Es interesante." Una serpiente negra estaba estampada en la pierna del pantalón. "¿Vas a comprarlos?"

"Si." Harry dejo los pantalones en la pila que estaba en los brazos de Rodolphus.

"Bien. Ahora," Rodolphus puso una mano en el hombro de Harry y lo alejo de allí. "Creo que tiene suficientes pantalones deportivos en casa. Cómprate algunos vaqueros."

"Jeans." Le corrigió Harry, mirando unos jeans rojos con desagrado. "Esto esta mal. Los Jeans siempre deberían ser azules."

"Parece que no, de acuerdo a toda esta gente." Rodolphus sonrío, siguiendo al chico entre los estantes. "Amarillos con puntitos…"

Harry arrugo su nariz en disgusto. "Ya sabemos que regalarle a Dumbledore en su cumpleaños."

"Si vive tanto."

"Cierto." Harry saco unos jeans de un estante, frunció el ceño ante el efecto desvanecido de la tela, y los volvió a dejar donde estaban. "¿Acaso no tiene de los normales?"

"Allá hay negros." Le dijo Rodolphus apunto mas allá. Harry le dio una mirada molesta. "Sugerencia."

"Azul." Harry llego a otro estante y sonrío. "Aquí están. Ooh, este esta bueno."

"No se ve para nada diferente de los demás en el estante, Harry…"

"Cállate." Harry lo dejo en la pila, luego frunció el ceño. "Ahora, otros pantalones…"

"Compra otros jeans."

"Oh." Harry volvió a revisar el estante. Saco otros pantalones y lo agrego a la pila. "¡Listo!"

"¿Ropa interior?"

"Maldición."

"Y pruébate todo."

"Doble maldición." Harry suspiro, mientras Rodolphus sonreía, y lo guiaba a la ropa interior. "Blancos. Simplemente blancos. ¡Ja!" le arrogo un paquete de ropa interior blanca al mortífago, que Rodolphus apenas atrapo, y luego salio corriendo por calcetines.

"¿Porque tengo la sensación de que no quieres hacer esto?" pregunto Rodolphus, acercándose al adolescente que buscaba un paquete de calcetines que pudiera soportar.

"Porque sucede que eres extremadamente observador." Respondió Harry, finalmente encontrando un paquete y poniéndolos con cuidado sobre la pila de ropa que llevaba Rodolphus. "¿Quizás deberías buscar una canasta?"

"A los vestidores señor. Y he acarreado mucho mas que esto."

Harry bufo. "¿Cuando Bella te obligaba a ir de compras con ella?"

"Así es." Dijo el mortífagos mientras seguía a Harry hacia los vestidores, que los hizo pasar nuevamente por los estantes con pantalones.

Harry se detuvo frente a un estante de pantalones negros de cuero artificial. "¿Debería comprarme unos?"

"¿Quieres unos?"

Harry lo considero, luego comenzó a buscar en el estante por uno de su talla. "Si. Será divertido mostrárselos a Dray."

Rodolphus río.

Petunia entro a la casa antes de Harry, que llevaba todas las bolsas. Se detuvo justo en la puerta para mirar a la calle, tratando de divisar a los dos mortífagos que estaban vigilando la casa, al igual que a un miembro de la orden del fénix. Sin embargo, el grito de Petunia lo sobresalto haciendo que dejara caer las bolsas y corriera a la sala. Petunia estaba mirando el sillón donde un horrible hombre con rasgos de serpiente estaba sentado. "Buenas tardes." Dijo siseando.

"¡Voldemort!" Harry frunció el ceño mirando al Señor Oscuro. "¡Cambia!"

Voldemort río malévolamente. "Quizás no quiero pequeño Harry Potter."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y se paro entre su tía y el monstruo en la silla. ::¿Tom? ¿Respóndeme?::

El hombre lo miro sorprendido por un breve momento, luego lo cubrió con una mueca. "¿Crees que eso puede salvarte ahora?"

¡No es Tom! Harry entrecerró los ojos. "¿Que quieres?"

"Haciendo preguntas estúpidas de nuevo, ¿no es así Sr. Potter?" pregunto poniéndose de pie.

La mano de Harry fue directo a la marca que tenia en su cuello concentrándose en llamar a Rodolphus y a su hermano, Rabastan, que sabía estaban afuera. "No lo creo. ¿Quien eres tú?"

El hombre lo miro fríamente, apuntando con su varita al adolescente. "Estoy seguro de que ya sabes eso, ¿o eres tan estúpido chico?"

Petunia dio un suave grito. "Harry…"

"¡No soy tan estúpido para caer con un impostor!" Harry grito furioso, viendo a los dos mortífagos con el rabillo del ojo. "¡Rodolphus! ¡Rabastan!"

Los dos Lestranges se dejaron ver, con las varitas apuntadas hacía el hombre, mientras se paraban entre él y su joven amo. "Baja tu varita y quítate el disfraz." ordeno Rabastan.

"Lleva a tu tía a la cocina." Rodolphus sugirió en voz baja.

Harry asintió y apoyando una mano en el brazo de su tía, la guío hacia la cocina mientras el impostor le gritaba a los dos mortifagos. "Siéntense. Volveré de inmediato, ¿esta bien?" Petunia asintió aturdida, así que Harry volvió a la sala. "¿Y bien?"

Rodolphus apunto hacia donde Rabastan estaba entretenido golpeando al hombre atado en el piso. "No lo conocemos amo Potter."

"Rabastan, termina eso." Harry ordeno abruptamente. El joven Lestrange de inmediato se detuvo fulminando al hombre en el piso con la mirada. Harry se arrodillo junto la hombre con el ceño fruncido. Tampoco lo conozco." Forzó al hombre a mirarlo a los ojos. "¿Porque viniste aquí?

"¡A matarte por supuesto!" gruño el hombre, y Harry pudo ver que le faltaban unos dientes.

"¿Porque?" Harry pregunto con calma.

"El Señor Oscuro te aplastara chico. Te aplastara como el débil fenómeno que eres."

Harry se puso de pie molesto. "Un seguidor, entonces. ¿Que hace Voldemort normalmente con este tipo de idiotas? ¿Y porque el miembro de la orden del fénix no vino a ver que es lo sucedía?"

"¿Ese estúpido hombre lobo? ¡Lo maldije para que se desangrara hasta morir!"

Harry miro por un segundo al hombre en shock antes que sus ojos brillaran peligrosamente. "¿Que le hiciste a mi padrino?"

"Lo mate. Una muerte lenta para uno de su tipo."

"¿Donde?" Harry pregunto en voz baja.

"Atrás en alguna parte."

"Rabastan, no me importa como lo hagas, pero mátalo, y pon alguna Barrera de Silencio. Rodolphus, ayúdame a salvar a Remus." Siseo Harry antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación. Rodolphus lo siguió hasta la cocina. "Tía Petunia, no vayas a la sala. Vamos a revisar algo en la parte de atrás." Harry le sugirió gentilmente antes de guiar al mortífagos hasta la puerta trasera.

Remus yacía en medio del patio trasero de los Dursley, pálido y lleno de cortes, la sangre empapaba el pasto bajo él. Su mirada se poso en los dos magos en la puerta de la cocina. "Harry, atrás de ti." Dijo con voz rasposa.

"Remus. Oh, Merlín." Harry se apresuro hacia el hombre lobo, luego miro con tristeza a Rodolphus. "¿Puedes hacer algo?"

El mortífago miro a los ojos furiosos del licántropo y suspiro. "Primero él debe estar de acuerdo, Harry. Los hechizos de sanación necesitan cooperación."

Harry se acerco al mago moribundo para poder mirarlo a los ojos. "Remus, por favor. Confía en Rodolphus. Es mi amigo."

"No puedo confiar en un mortífago." Siseo Remus.

"Por favor no me hagas esto. No puedo perderte a ti también. Por favor, Remus." Rogó Harry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Remus miro los apenados ojos esmeraldas, con un suspiro de derrota, asintió y cerró los ojos.

Rodolphus se acerco y con cuidado se arrodillo al lado del hombre lobo. "Aléjate un poco, Harry." Le advirtió. Una vez que Harry obedeció, el mortífagos apunto su varita hacia el corazón de Remus y murmuro unas cuantas palabras en voz baja.

Remus dejo escapar un pequeño grito y se retorció, pero todos los cortes comenzaron a sanar y su color se puso mas sano. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaban libres de dolor, pero se habían llenado de sospecha. "¿Como se que eres Harry Potter?"

"No lo sabes." Rodolphus se puso de pie. "Voy a asegurarme de que tu tía esta bien."

Harry hizo una mueca. "Hazme un favor y límpiate los pantalones primero. Le darás un ataque al corazón si entras cubierto de sangre."

El mortífagos bufo. "Muggles." Pero lanzo un Hechizo de limpieza al patio, a él mismo, a Harry y a Remus antes de entrar.

"Si no confías en mi, entonces hazme una pregunta a la que solo yo sepa la respuesta." Harry le sugirió a Remus que se sentó con un gruñido.

El hombre lobo lo miro con recelo. "¿Quien fue la única persona con la que salí en la escuela?"

Harry suspiro y alboroto su cabello. "Sirius, pero lo mantuvieron en secreto. Cuando Peter se entero en séptimo año y se volvió como loco, tuvieron que lanzarle un Obliviate para que nadie mas se enterara."

Remus apretó los labios. "¿Donde esta el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix?"

Harry el echo una mirada a la puerta para asegurarse que Rodolphus no pudiera oír antes de responder. "Numero doce de Grimmauld Place. Era la casa de Sirius, pero en su testamento la dejo para la Orden."

Remus suspiro con tristeza. "Harry, ¿en que te haz metido?"

El adolescente se puso de pie y ayudo a parase a su padrino. "Es una larga y complicada historia. Entra a tomar el té. Me temo que ese impostor le dio a tía Petunia un buen susto."

"¿Impostor?" murmuro Remus, siguiendo al joven mago a la casa.

"Ese hombre no era Voldemort. Era un seguidor que no tenia Marca." Gruño Harry.

"Y se ve lindo de rojo." Dijo alegremente Rabastan desde la puerta de la cocina. Estaba cubierto de sangre. Petunia se veía un poco verde y Rodolphus aparentemente estaba tratando que se limpiara.

"¡Rabastan!" Harry entrecerró los ojos y miro al mortífago, cuya sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato. "¡Límpiate esa sangre!"

"Pero amo Potter-"

"¡AHORA!" rugió con furia Harry. Rabastan rápidamente se lanzo un hechizo de limpieza. "¿esta mi sala cubierta de sangre?"

Rabastan palideció ligeramente ante la mirada de enojo. "Iré de inmediato a limpiarla, mi Lord…" susurro antes de salir volando de la habitación.

Rodolphus le dio al adolescente una mirada divertida. "El Señor Oscuro te ha estado dando lecciones."

"Difícilmente." Respondió Harry. "Remus, toma siento. Tu también, Rodolphus. Tía Petunia, ¿esta bien?"

"En realidad me siento enferma." Petunia murmuro débilmente.

Remus le paso un pequeño frasco. "Esto la ayudara Sra. Dursley."

"Gracias." Susurro la Muggle antes de tomar el contenido de un trago. Hizo una mueca, pero definitivamente se veía mejor.

"¿Porque no sonaron las protecciones de la casa?" Harry le pregunto a Remus mientras comenzaba a preparar el té.

"El Ministro y Albus pensaron que no serian necesarias…" murmuro Remus.

Harry dejo escapar un silbido. "No, claro que no. ¡Es porque son todos unos idiotas!" le dio una patada a un gabinete. "¡Olvidan que mi tía aun vive aquí! ¡Después de todo, ella es solo una Muggle!"

"¡Harry!" Rodolphus comenzó a pararse de su asiento, pero Remus puso una mano en su hombro.

"No te molestes. Esta enojado." Remus suspiro, viendo como el joven mago se paseaba enfadado frente a la estufa. "No hay mucho que hacer cuando esta así."

Rodolphus se acomodo en su asiento y meneo la cabeza. "Debo confiar en ti al respecto."

"¿Que sucedió? Siento que me he perdido de algo." Dijo Remus.

"Él conoció a Voldemort cuando lo dejamos en Londres." Petunia dijo en tono monótono. "Ellos llegaron a una especie de acuerdo, y de alguna forma se enamoraron…"

"¡Pensé que estaba saliendo con Ginny!" exclamo Remus.

"Era una coartada." Murmuro Harry justo detrás de su padrino y puso una taza de té enfrente de él. Remus lo miro sorprendido. "Gin es mi hermana, no mi novia, Remus. Ella me esta ayudando a mantenerlos en secreto."

"Que me cuelguen, has jugado con todos nosotros." Dijo Remus.

"No, no en realidad." Harry le hizo un gesto a Rabastan, que estaba parado en la puerta de nuevo. "Siéntate. Estamos tomando té. ¿Cuando terminan sus turnos?"

"Estamos aquí hasta medianoche." Dijo Rabastan, sentándose. "Entonces Lucius y Antonin se encargan."

"Yo estoy aquí por dos horas mas." Remus suspiro, mirando a Harry que se sentó con su taza de té.

Harry asintió. "Rodolphus, Rabastan, cuando se vayan, llévense a ese bastardo con ustedes, ¿a menos que ya lo hayan desaparecido?"

"No, Lord." Rabastan negó con la cabeza. "A Walden le gustan los muertos." Dijo estremeciéndose.

Harry se saco los anteojos y se sobo el puente de la nariz. "Que lindo. Recuérdenme no ir a su casa." Miro a Remus cuando los dos mortífagos sonreían. "Tienes preguntas."

"¿Porque?" pregunto en voz baja el hombrelobo.

"Estoy cansado de ser el maldito Harry Potter, el Chico Que No Se Muere Nunca. Estoy cansado de ser el héroe de todos, o el lunático, dependiendo lo que salga en El profeta. Cuando me encontré con Tom en Londres, él me dio la oportunidad de ser yo, después de que acordamos no matarnos, claro esta." Harry sonrío con tristeza. "Gin nos obligo a juntarnos después de mis cumpleaños y eso fue todo."

Remus suspiro con cansancio. "¿Y eso es todo?"

Harry miro al mago de forma extraña. "No. También estoy cansado de ser un peón de Dumbledore. Él ha controlado mi vida demasiado tiempo, que olvide que tenia una."

"En realidad no creo que hayas tenido una." dijo una voz desde la puerta de la cocina.

"¡Mi Lord!" Rabastan y Rodolphus dijeron al mismo tiempo que Harry grito, "¡Tom!" y corrió a abrasar a su amante.

El Señor Oscuro abrazo a Harry con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el cabello negro del joven. "Oh, por Merlín. Estas bien." susurro. "Son tres veces hoy que casi me das un ataque."

Harry sonrío. "Lo siento."

El Señor Oscuro beso la cicatriz del joven mago, luego lo tomo en brazos, haciendo que el adolescente diera un grito, y se sentó en la silla que Harry había desocupado con Harry en su regazo, apoyado firme contra su pecho. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al hombrelobo que tenia el ceño fruncido. "Sr. Lupin. Tiene suerte que Harry que haya advertido que no puedo lastimarlo."

"Sin amenazas." Lo reprendió Harry. "Remus, deja de mirarlo así." Los dos magos intercambiaron una última mirada de enojo antes de mirar a otra parte. "De verdad. Los dos se están portando como si tuvieran seis años."

"¿Seis? Wow. He madurado." Dijo bromeando Tom, dándole un beso en el cuello a Harry. "¿Sabes que dejaste tu ropa nueva en medio de la entrada?"

"Se suma a la decoración." Harry respondió ligeramente. "Pensé que sabían eso."

"Harry, he visto tus intentos a decoración y, personalmente, creo que asustan." Murmuro Tom lo que hizo que se largaran todos a reír. Miro a Remus, que estaba riendo más fuerte que los demás. Él, obviamente, sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando el Señor Oscuro. "Así que, Sr. Lupin, ¿alguna vez pensó encontrarse a la mesa con dos mortífagos, una Muggle, su ahijado, y yo riendo?"

Remus se silencio, mirando de forma extraña al Señor Oscuro. "Si alguien hace una semana me hubiera dicho que esto sucedería, lo habría internado en San Mungo."

"Harry, ¿no dijiste tu lo mismo en Londres cuando te conocí?" Tom murmuro pensativo.

"Si, en realidad, así fue…" Harry se giro para ver el rostro de Tom. "No viniste antes."

"Rodolphus llego a ti antes que pasara nada." Le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento al mortífago. "la segunda y tercera vez, alguien estaba molestándome."

"¿Que primera vez?" pregunto Petunia, mirando preocupada a su sobrino. "Harry, ¿paso algo en Harrod's?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Malcolm y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla." Tom lo abrazo con mas fuerza.

"Eso no fue una charla." Gruño Rodolphus.

"No te lastimo, ¿cierto?" pregunto de inmediato Petunia.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "solo me preguntó por Dudley. Era una tienda, tía Petunia. ¿Que podría haber echo?"

"Mucho, amor." Tom murmuro con gentileza. "Por favor cálmate, ella solo preguntaba."

Harry escondió su rostro en el cuello de Tom. "Lo siento. Ha sido un día largo."

Tom intercambio miradas con Petunia, luego se levanto con cuidado. "Vamos, Harry. Vamos a dormir una buena siesta antes de cenar ¿ya?" dijo gentilmente, llevándose al adolescente de la habitación. El grupo en la cocina oyó un Hechizo de Levitación en la entrada y las bolsas de Harry los siguieron por las escaleras.

Remus puso la cabeza en las manos. "Esto es jodidamente extraño."

"En extremo." Dijo Rodolphus.

"Remus, si no te molesta que pregunte, ¿Por qué había solo uno de ustedes cuidando la casa?" pregunto Rabastan, bebiendo su té.

"Mi compañero fue llamado por asunto de los Aurores a ultimo minuto y todos los demás estaban demasiado ocupados con otra cosa." Remus suspiro.

"¿Demasiado ocupados para proteger a su importante salvador que ahora se encuentra bastante indefenso?" Rodolphus se veía furioso. "¡es algo bueno que el Señor oscuro nos ordenara cuidarlo!"

Tom volvió a la cocina, luciendo demacrado. "Lupin, esta preguntando por ti." Se sentó cansado. "Rabastan, ¿como no viste a esa pieza de basura entrar a la casa?"

"Entro por atrás." Dijo Remus antes de dejar la cocina para ver a su ahijado.

El señor Oscuro pasó una mano por su cabeza. "Odio hacer esto, pero necesitan encontrar dos mortífagos mas para tener a tres en cada turno. Quiero siempre una persona en la parte de atrás y una en la parte de adelante. Rodolphus, cuando Harry deje la casa, tú lo seguirás de ahora en adelante. Y en el turno de Lucius y Antonin, quiero que Lucius lo siga. Asegúrate de que lo sepan."

"Si mi Lord." Los dos mortífagos respondieron seriamente.

"¿Tom?" Petunia dijo de repente. El señor Oscuro la miro con una ceja levantada. "Si Rodolphus y Lucius lo encuentran mas fácil, pueden quedarse dentro de la casa. Estoy seguro que así será mas fácil que puedan echarle un ojo a Harry, y él tendrá con quién conversar."

Tom miro a Rodolphus. "Si es lo que ellos quieren, yo no tengo problema. Supongo que así lo hará más fácil. Gracias, Petunia."

La mujer asintió. "Personalmente yo me sentiría mejor, si lo hacen así, la próxima vez que lleguemos a la casa, habrá alguien dentro que pueda ayudar."

"¿Mi Lord?" dijo Rabastan, llamando la atención de lo que estaban en la mesa. "¿Podríamos sugerir una coartada de algún tipo, en caso que algún miembro de la Orden venga a hablar con el amo Potter?"

"Diremos que Lucius envió a un guardaespaldas después de enterarse lo mal que esta vigilada la casa. Es bien conocido que él aprecia a Harry, y el Ministro desechara cualquier queja que venga de la orden." Sugirió Rodolphus.

Tom asintió. "Ve que se haga de esa manera. Ni Harry o yo tenemos objeciones al respecto." El Señor Oscuro toco el dije que le había regalado Harry en Navidad. "Rodolphus, ¿hablaste de una manera de enseñarle a Harry magia sin varita?"

"Necesita alguna manera de protegerse, mi Lord." Dijo Rodolphus. "Se que también entrara al dojo, ya que necesita alguna forma de defenderse de sus enemigos."

"Estoy de acuerdo. Le diré a Lucius que le preste un libro sobre el tema. Una vez que lo lea, veré que Colagusano venga a ayudarlo."

"Entendido."

El Señor Oscuro se puso de pie lentamente. "Ahora me iré, pero volveré el fin de semana, quizás con alguno de sus amigos." advirtió. Los dos mortífagos asintieron. "Tengan cuidado con él." Añadio en voz mucho más suave, casi suplicante.

"Lo trataremos como un hijo, mi Lord." Prometió Rodolphus.

"A menos que comience a gritar de nuevo." Murmuro Rabastan. "Entonces lo trataremos como a usted."

Rodolphus le dio un codazo a su hermano, pero Tom río. "supongo que eso seria lo mejor. O, podrias recordar no ensuciar con sangre la casa."

Rodolphus bufo divertido mientras que Rabastan frunció el ceño. "Si hubiera sabido que me gritaría por eso, me habría limpiado primero."

"Ahora lo sabes." Bromeo Rodolphus sonriendo, mientras que Tom reía de nuevo.

Petunia estaba sonriendo. "A Harry no es el único que le molesta. Y mientras yo no lo vea, a él probablemente no le importara."

"Exacto." Dijo Tom. Se detuvo frunciendo el ceño, luego suspiro profundamente. "Confíen en Lup-oh, bien. Remus. Harry cree que se nos unirá." Levanto las manos al aire. "¡Gryffindor!"

Los otros tres en la habitación rieron, especialmente cuando escucharon a Harry y Remus gritar "¡Slytherin!".

Tom meneo la cabeza sonriendo. "Me atrevo a decir que ese chico será mi caída." Les dijo cerrándoles un ojo, luego subió a despedirse de Harry.

"Tenias razón." Admitió Rabastan. "Harry le hace bien a nuestro Lord."

Rodolphus se acomodo en su silla luciendo satisfecho. "Te lo dije."

Petunia río cuando Rabastan le dio un codazo a su hermano.


	38. Chapter 37

Capitulo 37

"Al menos esto será bueno para tu concentración y aprender magia sin varita." Dijo Lucius.

"¿Hm?" Harry abrió un ojo. "¿Meditación ayuda con la magia sin varita?"

"Al canalizar tu magia sin una varita, Harry. Necesitaras concentración, mucha, y por supuesto la meditación ayuda. ¿Porque crees que tu sensei siempre te pide que medites?"

"Porque tengo un temperamento como un tsunami." Harry sonrío mientras Lucius reía. "No puedo meditar. ¿Me ayudas?"

"¿Te dijo a quien traería hoy?" pregunto Lucius poniéndose de pie y asegurándose que en la habitación no hubiera nada que pudiera romperse.

"Herm, creo." Harry gruño, parándose. "Algo sobre que ella necesitaría un Traslador."

"¿Listo?"

"Si." El adolescente alboroto su cabello y se acomodo su polera de MacBeth. "Me preocupa ella."

"Harry, tu no haces nada mas que preocuparte de Hermione." Le indico Lucius. "¿Listo?"

"Primer ejercicio." Dijo Harry.

Los dos magos hicieron una reverencia mutua, luego se pusieron en posición. "¡Hiya!" Lucius le lanzo una patada a Harry, que bloqueo y mando una en silencio. Había comentado una vez que encontraba ridículos los ruidos que hacían los peleadores, cosa que había echo que su Sensei, un hombre normalmente muy controlado, se largara a reír a carcajadas. Los dos intercambiaron patadas y golpes por otros cinco minutos.

De repente, Harry dijo, "Ejercicio especial."

Lucius levanto una ceja mirando al chico pero saco su varita y le lanzo un hechizo al adolescente, que Harry evito, y luego le lanzo una patada al rubio. Lucius devolvió la patada y lanzo otro hechizo. Harry bloqueo la patada mientras saltaba del camino del hechizo. Cuando los pies de Harry regresaron a la colchoneta, Lucius trato de hacer una barrida con sus pies, lanzando otro hechizo contra el chico de cabello negro. Harry siseo y rodo con la caída, apenas evitando el siguiente hechizo que Lucius le envió.

Esto continúo hasta que Lucius logro darle a Harry con Furnunculus y el adolescente aterrizo de trasero debido al aftershock. Era un hechizo bloqueado por su brazalete encantado, pero aun así logro causar un impacto.

Llego un grito dese la puerta y Harry de repente encontró sus brazos llenos de Hermione. "¡Eso fue sorprendente! ¡Pero también peligroso!"

Harry rio y beso a Hermione en la mejilla. "¡Merlín, es bueno verte!" le sonrió a Tom, que estaba parado en la puerta. "¡Y a ti!"

Tom asintió. "Dumbledore está abajo."

Harry se tenso y entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué diablos quiere?"

"Creo que su excusa era que Herm estuviera segura." Tom suspiro, pasando una mano por su cabello con cansancio.

"Entonces mejor bajo y le frunzo el ceño a él en persona." El mago adolescente dijo molesto, poniéndose de pie, y luego ayudando a Hermione a pararse.

"Harry." Lucius puso una mano en su hombro. Había vuelto a la imagen de Saber Upwood, un empleado de Lucius Malfoy que había sido enviado para proteger a Harry de cualquier mago oscuro que quisiera hacerle daño. "Lo hiciste muy bien. Mucho mejor que ayer."

Harry sonrió. "Gracias, Saber."

El mortifago alboroto su cabello y sonrió. "Ve. Yo bajare pronto."

Harry paso un brazo por sobre los hombres de Hermione. "Así que, ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Extrañando tremendamente a mi amigo." Admitió Hermione, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. "Estas sudado."

Harry rio con ganas. "¿Que esperabas?"

Hermione sonrió. "Que tonto de mi." ella alboroto su cabello. "¡Incluso tu cabello esta sudado!"

"Me temo que es una desventaja del hobby favorito de Saber que es hacerme caer de trasero la mayor cantidad posible." Suspiro mientras entraban a la cocina, haciendo que la bruja se riera. "Director." Saludo con la cabeza al viejo mago.

"¡Ah, Harry, mi querido muchacho! Qué bueno verte de nuevo." Dumbledore le dio al adolescente una brillante sonrisa. Él estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina con Petunia. Tom también se había sentado, habiendo entrado antes de los chicos, y no se veía muy feliz.

"Déjeme asegurarle que no comparto el sentimiento." Harry respondió con frialdad.

Algo de la felicidad dejo la expresión de Dumbledore. "¿Que has estado haciendo mi querido muchacho?"

"Actualmente estoy trabajando en patear traseros sin usar magia, aunque mi oponente puede mandarme al otro mundo con solo una palabra." Harry dijo con cara de palo, ofreciéndole una silla a Hermione, luego sentándose a su lado.

"Yo, uh, ya veo…" Dumbledore miro a la puerta, donde Harry sabía que Lucius había aparecido repentinamente. "Usted debe ser el Sr. Upwood."

Lucius se paro tras la silla de Harry. "Si." Puso una toalla en las manos de Harry. "Tu amiga tiene razón. Estas sudado."

Harry le lanzo a su guardián una mirada molesta y se limpio el sudor del rostro. "Lamento haber dejado partículas mías en el piso. ¿Acaso tropezaste en alguna y te caíste para variar?"

"No. cuidado con lo que dices, puedo mandarte al otro mundo con una palabra." Respondió Lucius en el tono monótono que él y Rodolphus siempre usaban para Saber.

"Suena como un destino agradable." Dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo.

Lucius miro sin emoción al Director mientras Harry se sacaba la polera. "Usted no me agrada."

Hermione ahogo una risa. Tom sonrió de medio lado y Petunia casi se ahogo con su té. Dumbledore se quedo estupefacto. Harry rodo los ojos y tiro su polera a la cara de Lucius. "Saber, deberías ser educado con nuestros huéspedes."

Lucius envío la polera al lavado. "El no es mi invitado."

"Con razón te comportas de forma tan horrible."

"¿Esperabas que me comportara de otra manera?"

"No, no en realidad." Harry se seco el cabello con la toalla. "Siempre eres una mierda maleducada. Si cambiaras, probablemente me daría un ataque."

Dumbledore se veía absolutamente horrorizado. Petunia y Hermione estaban riendo en voz baja. Tom estaba sentado en su silla con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, disfrutando el show. "Me atrevería a decir, Harry. Que tú no tienes respeto por nadie, ¿no es así?" pregunto el Señor Oscuro.

"No, para nadie que esté en posición de autoridad, no." respondió Harry. "Excepto quizás por ti y Hermione, la Premio Anual favorita de todos." Se puso de pie, poniendo la toalla sobre un hombro. "Si me disculpan, me iré a cambiar. Creo, Marcus, que teníamos planeado llevar a Herm a ver una película."

"Ah, sí, casi lo había olvidado." Tom le sonrió a Hermione cuando Harry se marcho. "Por supuesto, espero que no te moleste."

Hermione dejo escapar un grito ahogado simulando estar insultada. "¿Importarme? ¡Claro que me importa! ¿Y si hubiese tenido planeado pasar todo el día con Saber?"

"No creo que a él le guste la idea." Petunia sonrió. Lucius estaba frunciendo el ceño.

"A él no le gusta ninguna idea que no termine conmigo en el piso." Gruño Harry, entrando nuevamente a la cocina.

Hermione se giro y miro a su amigo. "Lamento el día que tu y Gin comenzaron a salir, Harry." Murmuro ella, mirándolo arriba y abajo.

El mago se había puesto pantalones de cuero y la polera negra sin magas con el agujero atrás que enmarcaba su tatuaje. "Lo veras primero, si eso te hace sentir mejor." Él rio, luego miro a Tom, que lo estaba mirando en shock. "Oye, Marcus, ¿hay alguien en casa?"

"Salieron." Tom respondió ausente. "Por Merlín ¿donde conseguiste esa ropa?"

"Harrod's." dijo Petunia sonriendo. "¿Necesitas que te lleve?"

"En realidad, tomaremos el Autobús Noctambulo." Respondió Harry, ayudando a pararse a Hermione. "pero gracias."

"Por supuesto." Petunia se puso de pie. "¿Mas té director?"

"Si por favor." Murmuro Dumbledore. Él también, estaba mirando a Harry.

Saber se acerco y puso su boca cerca de la oreja de Harry. "Me encargare de Hermione cuando salgamos. Estas asesinando sus nervios." Murmuro en francés.

"Lo note." Respondió Harry, también en francés sonriendo de lado. "Ese era el punto si te acuerdas."

"Si." Se enderezo. "¿Nos iremos ahora o el próximo mes?"

"Me temo que Herm no estará aquí el próximo mes." murmuro Tom, parándose cerca de Hermione. "Guíanos, Saber."

"Entonces tu tomas la parte trasera." Lucius respondió monótono.

"Creo que no."

Harry rodo sus ojos y le ofreció a Hermione su brazo. "¿Lady Granger?"

Hermione sonrió y le tomo el brazo. Entonces dejo que Harry la guiara fuera de la casa. "¿Crees que nos seguirán?"

"Una vez que Saber termine de decirle que no le pagan para dejar mi trasero libre para ataques y luego se den cuenta que ya nos fuimos, si."

"¡POTTER!" grito Lucius, marchándose fuera de la casa. Tom camino justo tras él, una sonrisa divertida en la cara. "¡QUE TE HE DICHO DE SALIR SIN MI!"

"Que necesitas el dinero que Lucius te paga para encargarte de tus cinco hijos y tu esposa enferma." Dijo bromeando el adolescente.

"Srta. Granger, usted deseara moverse." Gruño Lucius. "necesito mostrarle a este donde se encuentra en la cadena alimenticia."

Harry le cerró un ojo a Hermione y le soltó el brazo. Luego corrió hacia Lucius, esquivo una patada y lanzo un buen puñetazo al estomago del mago. Lucius atrapo el puño y uso la inercia de Harry para torcerlo y lanzarlo al piso donde cayó de trasero. "¡Maldición!"

Hermione estaba riendo, Tom sonriendo. Lucius alboroto el cabello de Harry. "Esos pantalones te ponen lento, o eso habría funcionado. No te sientas mal." Ayudo a Harry a ponerse de pie mientras Tom llamaba al autobús.

"Gracias por la advertencia, Saber." Harry suspiro, hacienda una seña hacia donde vio a Tonks escondida tras un tronco que estaba en el patio del numero 5. Ella le saludo feliz.

"No son muy buenos al esconderse, ¿no es así?" pregunto Hermione, tomando el brazo de Harry cuando el autobús noctambulo apareció.

"¿Tu la viste antes que hiciera señas?"

"Uh… No, no en realidad."

Harry sonrió. "Es un buen lugar para esconderse, pero siempre se ponen en el mismo lugar. Quizás no los habría encontrado, pero, un día, Tonks tenía su cabello rosa furioso y ya no fue un buen lugar, cosa que le dije. Ella cambio el color a café ese día."

Hermione sonrió. Siguieron a Tom al segundo piso donde todos podrían sentarse juntos, Hermione con Lucius, Harry con Tom.

Una vez que estuvieron en camino, y todos estuvieron acomodados, Harry se acerco para susurrar en el oído de Hermione. "¿Qué opinas sobre llevar a Saber a su primera película Muggle?"

Hermione rio. "De seguro será interesante. ¿Vamos a cines diferentes?"

"Creo que ese es el plan de Marcus."

"Que dulce. ¿Van a compartir una soda y todo eso?"

"¿Quien necesita una soda?" dijo con tono sugerente el Señor Oscuro.

Hermione se sonrojo mientras que Harry le daba un golpe al hombre. "Usted no tiene modales, señor."

"¿Acaso esperabas que los tuviera?" Lucius dijo ligeramente.

"Estas buscando." Tom le advirtió a su mortifago, que sonrió.

"Él solo esta insultándote porque sabe que puede salirse con la suya." Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"Lo sé." respondió Tom antes de volver a sentarse con una mirada molesta. Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas antes que ambos se largaran a reír. Lucius tosió discretamente.

El autobús se detuvo de repente y Stan Shunpike asomo su cabeza por las escaleras. "¡Teatros de Londres!" grito, sonriéndole como un loco a su grupo. Lucius le había advertido, en un tono de voz bastante peligroso, cuando Stan había comenzado a recibir a Harry en su manera habitual que se callara o seria hechizado hasta el cansancio. Harry no pudo evitar comparar el incidente a su quinto años cuando Tonks había hecho algo bastante similar, aunque se contuvo de mencionarle eso a Lucius.

El grupo se puso de pie y salió, Hermione al lado de Harry en el medio, Tom guiando, Lucius en la retaguardia. "Odio el Autobús Noctambulo." Gruño Hermione una vez que estuvieron en la acera.

Sin embargo los tres magos, estaban mirando como un mago bastante envuelto también bajaba del bus. "Parece que después de todo iremos a ver la misma película." Murmuro Harry en voz baja para que solo sus tres acompañantes pudieran oír. "Antes que alguien beba o coma algo, asegúrense de que yo o Herm pasemos nuestros brazaletes encima. No confió en ese tipo."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Respondieron Tom y Lucius.

Hermione miro alrededor, confundida. "¿Qué tipo?"

"Sigue caminando, Herm. Él desapareció entre la multitud." Susurro Harry.

"O es una de las personas de nuestro director favorito, u otro maldito que cree que está haciéndonos un favor." Lucius siseo enojado.

"¿Cree que podría estar tras de nosotros?" Hermione pregunto en voz baja, con ojos abiertos por el terror.

"No podemos estar seguros." murmuro Tom. "Podría venir a matar a Harry, o podría haber sido enviado para evitar que nosotros matemos a Harry. No podemos estar seguros."

"A lo mejor solo quería venir a ver una película." Hermione dijo testaruda.

"Tiene ropa de mago, Herm. No vino aquí por el show." Murmuro Harry, sacando algo de su bolsillo. "¿Alguno conoce algún tipo de hechizo que esconda a todo el grupo?"

Tom negó con la cabeza. "No hay ninguno. Solo son para una persona."

"Maldición." Harry guardo el regalo de Fred y George de nuevo en su bolsillo.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Hermione.

"Marcus, ¿te importaría explicarle? Saber, ayúdame a comprar los boletos." Respondió Harry, poniendo una mano con gentileza en el brazo de su protector. Lucius asintió y caminaron hacia donde vendían los boletos y se pusieron a la fila. "¿Que sucede?" pregunto el adolescente, notando la mirada del mortifago.

"Debe tener algún tipo de encantamiento o algo para hacerse invisible. De repente desapareció." Murmuro Lucius.

"¿Dónde lo viste por última vez?" pregunto Harry casi sin mover los labios, sus ojos escaneando el área cercana.

"Dos arboles mas allá de donde estábamos."

La mirada de Harry se poso en el lugar. El dije contra la invisibilidad que tenía en su brazalete se calentó, diciéndole que estaba funcionando, y diviso al hombre de la capa. "Ya lo veo. Esta mirando a Marcus y Herm."

La mano de Lucius agarro el brazalete. "Yo lo observare. Nosotros seguimos."

Harry asintió y volvió su atención a la fila en frente de él donde había una pareja. "Que aburrido. Odio las filas."

Lucius bufo, luego siseo. "Mierda."

Los ojos de Harry volaron hacia donde el hombre estaba parado. Saco una varita. ¡_Tom! ¡Agáchate!_

Tom de inmediato tiro hacia abajo a Hermione y a un lado cuando el mago de la capa lanzo un hechizo rojo hacia ellos. _¡Que diablos!_

"Entonces no es un tipo de Dumbledore." Siseo Harry cuando la gente a su alrededor comenzó a entrar en pánico. Hermione miro hacia donde había venido el hechizo y puso la mano de Tom sobre su brazalete encantado, apuntando hacia el atacante. "vamos."

"Quédate tras de mí." Lucius siseo con fuerza. Harry se puso tras él, asegurándose de que el mortifago no soltara su brazalete. "y a la mierda la idea de que los Muggles no se enteren de nada, ¿hm?" añadió cuando se unió a Tom y Hermione, que ya estaban de pie, Hermione tras Tom.

La varita del señor Oscuro estaba apuntada hacia su atacante. "Mis pensamientos exactamente." Respondió antes de volver su atención al hombre de la capa. "¿Que quieres aquí?"

El dije de Harry se enfrió de repente y supo que el hombre estaba a la vista. "vamos." Le murmuro a Lucius, que asintió. El adolescente escaneo el área tras ellos y se paro con su espalda contra la de Malfoy.

"¡Hazte a un lado! ¡Solo quiero a los estudiantes!" grito el mago de la capa. Tenía una voz ronca y poderosa que hizo que la memoria de Harry reaccionara. Intercambio una mirada con Hermione, que tenía el ceño fruncido.

"Lo conocemos, ¿no es así?" susurro Harry mientras Tom y Lucius gritaban que no se alejarían de los estudiantes.

"Si." Hermione suspiro, sus ojos escaneando el área de nuevo. "pero quien-"

"¡_Protego!_" Lucius y Tom gritaron al mismo tiempo. Harry sintió, mas que vio, la maldición que lanzo el atacante chocar contra el escudo.

"¿Solo defendiendo?" pregunto Hermione.

"Nuestra estrategia actual es actualmente aprender su estrategia." Explico Lucius. "Es para lo que entrenamos."

Tom asintió con la cabeza. "Lo último que uno quiere es atacar ciegamente. Si fuéramos mas que nosotros dos, o no estuviéramos protegiéndolos a ustedes, lanzaríamos diferentes hechizos al mismo tiempo y rogaríamos que uno funcionara."

"Buen sistema." Comento Harry. "Tendré que recordarlo para los Juniors."

"Que no se te olvide." Murmuro Tom antes de hablarle al mago atacante de nuevo. "¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué quieres lastimar a esos dos?"

"¡No es tu problema!"

"¡Percy!"Grito Harry cuando recordó la voz. "Por que diablos nos atacas, ¡Weasley!"

"¡Cállate, Potter!" grito Percy.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. _Tom, dame tu varita de la forma más discreta posible._

_¿Qué tramas?_ Siseo Tom al mismo tiempo que le pasaba la varita con un ligero movimiento de su muñeca.

Harry murmuro un Hechizo de Invisibilidad. _Ya verás. Mantenlo ocupado._ Respondió antes de colarse tras Lucius.

"Harry está tratando una locura." Le siseo Tom a sus compañeros antes de gritarle de Nuevo a Percy. "¿Para quién trabajas, Weasley?"

"¡Para mí!" respondió Percy. "¡Entrégame a Potter y Granger!"

"¿De verdad me quieres, Perc? Que dulce." Murmuro Harry, presionado la varita de Tom en el cuello de Percy. "Baja tu varita o te mato ahora, ¿entiendes?"

La varita de Percy resonó al caer en la acera. "Bastardo."

"¡_Accio!_" grito Lucius, atrapando la varita de Percy y dejando caer el escudo.

_Supongo que se acabo la salida al cine._ Harry suspiro. "Vamos, Perc. Cualquier movimiento en falso y tendré el placer de lanzarte un _Avada Kedavra_ para mandar tu trasero al infierno."

Lucius saco de su bolsillo un traslador de emergencia que había creado y les dijo. "Hermione, Marcus, tomen por favor. Cuando quieras, Harry."

"Cállate, Saber." Respondió Harry al acercarse a los demás. "Si tratas algo, Percy, no importa lo que sea, lo lamentaras." Le advirtió cuando el pelirrojo toco el traslador. Harry también lo toco, haciéndole un gesto a Lucius.

"Teletrasportación activada." Dijo Lucius con una mirada molesta al adolescente que había creado la contraseña.

Un jalón en el ombligo los llevo a la cocina de Privet Drive.

"¡Oh, Cielos!" grito Petunia, aferrándose el pecho.

Dumbledore se había levantado y apunto al grupo con su varita. "¿Que sucede?"

"Obviamente, la idea de protección de la Orden es inútil." Gruño Lucius, guardando el traslador mientras Tom ayudaba a Hermione a ponerse de pie.

Harry se apoyo en el hombro de Percy, la varita de Tom aun en su cuello, sonriendo mientras Dumbledore farfullo. "Fuimos atacados, _señor._" él dijo con voz burlona. "Y si Marcus y Saber no hubieran estado allí y si Herm y yo no tuviéramos una forma de ver a través de hechizos de invisibilidad, Herm y yo estaríamos muertos. Ahora bien ¿no es ese un pensamiento agradable?"

"Probablemente bueno para el mundo mágico, de todas maneras." Murmuro Percy, su voz ya no era ronca. Harry tenía la sensación que había sido un disfraz.

"Me estas tentando, Perc." Dijo alegre el adolecente de cabello negro.

Dumbledore lo miro boquiabierto. "¡Percy Weasley!"

Harry saco la capucha de Percy, con cuidado de mantener la varita en su cuello. "Sonríe para el viejo, Perc." dijo.

"¡Director!" Percy dijo en alivio. "¡Señor, Potter es un Mortifago!"

"Wow, ¿Yo?" Harry sonrió. "¿cómo logre eso?"

"Percy, creo que estas tomando conclusiones precipitadas…" Dumbledore dijo seriamente. Él no había guardado su varita, sino que apuntaba a Percy.

"¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos! ¡Él trabaja para Quien-Usted-Sabe!"

_Amor, ¿Percy por casualidad es un mortifago?_

Tom abrió los ojos por un breve momento. _Mierda. Sí, creo que si…_

_Ooh, bueno. Ahora todo lo que tendré que hacer es matarlo, espero que Gin no se moleste por eso._

_No creo que a ella le importe._

_Cierto._ Harry lucia herido mientras Dumbledore miraba entre él y Percy. "Ahora me insulta. ¿Yo? ¿Un mortifago? ¡Imposible!"

"¿Entonces como aprendiste a moverte como uno?" gruño Percy.

Harry hizo una mueca mirando a Dumbledore. "En realidad, Profesor, no puede creer lo que él está diciendo. Después de todo, _usted _ es la razón por la que fui entrenado en magia de batalla y todo eso."

Hubo un sonido sobresaltado de la bruja y los dos magos en la habitación. "¡Que!" grito Hermione. "¿Cuando?"

"El año pasado." Dumbledore suspiro, asintiendo. "Si, Harry fue entrenado por mi instrucción."

Harry tarareo feliz y de repente subió la manga izquierda de Percy, haciendo que el joven mago gritara, lo que llamo la atención de todos. "ese es un tatuaje muy bonito, Perc. ¿Acaso lo conseguiste de Voldie?" pregunto bromeando mientras Hermione daba un grito y se aferraba al brazo de Tom. El Señor Oscuro abrazo gentilmente. Lucius había vuelto a apuntar al pelirrojo con su varita.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se entrecerraron peligrosamente y pregunto. "¿Quien tiene su varita?"

"Saber." Harry dijo con calma, presionando con fuerza la varita de Tom en el cuello de Percy. El joven mago se quejo. "Y yo tengo la varita de Marcus, ya que usted como que tiene la mía, Director."

Dumbledore le dio a su Chico Dorado una mirada para silenciarlo. "Percy, tu posición es precaria."

"¡Señor, por favor! ¡Estoy de su lado! ¡Puedo darle nombres! ¡Los mortífagos en entrenamiento!"

"¿Los que?" susurro Dumbledore, asombrado.

"Los mortífagos en entrenamiento señor. La nueva facción de los mortífagos. Potter está a cargo de ellos. Ellos no tienen marcas tenebrosas señor." Percy dijo con rapidez. "Tienen como unos collares que solo los otros mortífagos en entrenamiento y los mortífagos pueden ver. Potter está usando el suyo ahora." Sus ojos se posaron en la cadena de Harry que tenia sobre la polera.

"¡Que!" Harry se veía furioso. "¡Esta loco! director, este mortifago," escupió la palabra con tanto veneno como pudo, "¡Acaba de tratar de matarme a mí y a Hermione! ¡No puedo creer que usted crea lo que está diciendo! ¡YO, trabajar con _Voldemort_!"

"¡Harry! ¡Cálmate!" grito Hermione cuando las luces comenzaron a parpadear.

"Basura mortifaga." Le gruño Harry a Weasley y arrogándole la varita a Tom se marcho hecho una furia de la habitación.

"Percy, debo decir, que estas acusaciones son bastantes serias. Y, me temo, la información actual que tenemos apunta en contra de tu información." Dumbledore suspiro mientras Hermione salió de la habitación en busca de su amigo. "Tus acciones también están en tu contra."

"Entonces pregúnteme bajo Veritaserum. Por favor señor." Rogo Percy.

Dumbledore suspiro. "Percy, tendremos que enviarte al Ministerio, aunque me asegurare de asistir al juicio y me encargare que hagan las preguntas adecuadas."

"Pero señor-"

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, terminando las quejas. "Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, Percy, lo siento." Le lanzo una mirada a Tom y Lucius. "Sr. Upwood, ¿por favor podría pasarme la varita de Percy?"

Lucius se la paso a Tom, que camino hacia Dumbledore y se la entrego. "Aquí tienes, Albus." Dijo con calma.

Dumbledore asintió y la guardo y luego saco otra varita de su bolsillo. "Obviamente llevarme la varita de Harry no ha hecho mucho bien. Marcus, asegurarte que la reciba y recuérdale que no puede poner un pie en propiedad de la escuela hasta que su suspensión termine."

"Por supuesto señor." Tom dijo y guardo la varita.

Dumbledore asintió y se acerco a Percy, que lucia desesperado. "Vamos al Ministerio, Percy." Suspiro y luego se Apareció con el joven.

"¿Lo silenciaste?" Harry le pregunto con frialdad a Lucius mientras entraba a la habitación. Hermione tras él, no luciendo para nada complacida con lo sucedido.

"Si. Termina esta noche." Dijo Lucius mientras Tom le pasaba su varita a Harry.

"Entonces actuaremos esta noche." Decidió Harry. "Herm, pretenderás que el stress de hoy ha sido demasiado para ti así que regresaras de inmediato a Hogwarts, lo que significa que el Profesor Brutús tendrá que llevarte. Yo voy a estar tan enojado por lo que Percy dijo que voy a trabajar con Saber hasta agotarme. Tía Petunia, no comeré en la noche." Todos asintieron. "Bien. Herm, Marcus, ¿por qué no vienen a despedirse de mi y Saber?" dijo antes de salir nuevamente de la habitación, con Lucius tras él.

Hermione se mordió los labios y miro a Tom. "Él y los demás mataran a Percy mientras está detenido en el Ministerio ¿cierto?"

"¿No estás de acuerdo?" pegunto el Señor Oscuro.

"Marcus, si yo pudiera iría a ayudarlo." Dijo Hermione antes de seguir a Harry y Lucius.

Tom sonrió. "Cielos." Le cerró un ojo a Petunia. "Me asegurare de que vuelva en una pieza."

"No lo dudo. Si se atrasa, Rodolphus y yo improvisaremos." Ofreció Petunia.

"¿Aunque no llegue hasta mañana?"

"¡Ese chico odia levantarse temprano los fines de semana!" se quejo Petunia, poniendo la taza de Dumbledore con la loza sucia.

"Lo note." Tom rio antes de ir a encontrarse con los demás.

Harry sonrió cuando todos los Juniors en la escuela entraron en la sala de requerimientos. Todos se veían sorprendidos de verlo. "Siéntense, todos. Aun estoy suspendido, así que no se supone que este aquí. Gin, ¿puedo tomarte prestada por un momento mientras todos se acomodan?" añadió, mirándola.

Gin siguió a Harry a un rincón y lo abrazo con fuerza. "¡Te hemos extrañado mucho!"

"Yo también los he echado de menos." Le aseguro Harry.

"Algo sucedió."

"Un mortifago deserto después de tratar de matarnos a Hermione y a mí y voló la coartada de este grupo con Dumbles. Actualmente está detenido en el Ministerio con un Hechizo de Silencio en él, cortesía de Lucius, pero necesitamos callarlo permanentemente. Hasta el momento, yo soy el único nombre que ha dado, pero también conto sobre las cadenas."

"Entonces tendremos que poner más hechizos en ellas." Ginny suspiro. "¿Quien deserto?"

"Percy." murmuro Harry, pasando una mano por su cabello.

Los ojos de Ginny brillaron. "él no es mi familia. Nadie trata de matar a mi hermano."

Harry la abrazo con fuerza. "Gracias, Gin."

"¿Tu estas bien?" la chica le pregunto.

"Si. También me devolvieron mi varita." Harry cerró un ojo y Ginny resoplo. "Vamos. Quiero por lo menos cinco Juniors conmigo en esta incursión."

"¿Él está dejando que nosotros lo hagamos?" Ginny pregunto sorprendida mientras se acercaban al silencioso grupo.

"Fue nuestra coartada la que fue volada. De todas maneras, yo pedí la vida de Perc cuando el lanzo ese hechizo a mi ahijado a Herm y Marcus." Harry dijo fríamente. Ginny asintió comprendiendo y se pararon frente a los Juniors.

"Todos me han oído decir que alguien que cambia de bando debe morir, pero no estoy seguro si realmente comprenden esa regla. Algunos de ustedes lo hacen, lo sé, así que puedes dejar de mirarme insultado, Dray." Harry le dio una breve sonrisa a su amigo antes de volverse serio nuevamente. "Un mortifago trato de matarme a mí y a Hermione Granger en Londres Muggle hoy cuando íbamos a ver una película."

"¿Pero los dos están bien?" pregunto Parvati con ojos preocupados. La mayoría de la escuela ahora sabía que la Premio anula estaba embarazada, ya que ya no podía usar magia en clases.

Harry sonrió con gentileza. "Si. El Profesor Brutús y Lucius Malfoy estaban allí y nos cubrieron."

"Gracias a Merlín." La bruja Gryffindor suspiro, apoyando su cabeza en el hombre de Lisa y cerrando sus ojos aliviada.

"¿Harry? ¿Podríamos terminar esto?" dijo Draco. "Ted y yo tenemos otra detención en diez minutos."

"Ustedes tiene detenciones muy seguido." Bufo Harry, menando al cabeza. "La conclusión es que, cuando llevamos al mortifago a la casa de mi tía se encontró cara a cara con Dumbledore, y le dio al director información sobre nuestro grupo. Hasta el momento, yo soy el único comprometido, pero, si no lidiamos con este problema, Parvati es la única segura en esta habitación que no será arrastrada al Ministerio. Voldemort nos esta encargando el trabajo a nosotros porque es nuestra grupo el que será afectado mas por esta información."

"Harry, si ya has sido descubierto en tu lealtades, y Dumbledore te llama al Ministerio para ser interrogado, estamos condenados de todos modos." Comento Mandy.

"Para nada." Dijo Ginny. "Harry y yo tenemos formas en que la información no puede ser sacada de nosotros."

"Y estaba pensando hacer esto disponible para todos los Junior." Harry añadió. "Se me llamo la atención durante el ataque que algunas cosas deberían ser uniformes para nosotros especialmente. La próxima vez que vaya al callejón Diagon, me encargare de eso." El miro a los doce magos enfrente de él. "necesito por lo menos cinco personas que puedan venir conmigo esta noche. Dray, Ted, ustedes están disculpados por su detención. Pueden irse."

Los dos Slytherin le hicieron una ligera reverencia al chico de ojos verdes antes de marcharse apresuradamente de la habitación.

"Yo iré." Ginny dijo con firmeza.

Harry asintió. "Eso creí. Dame tu varita para que pueda deshabilitar las protecciones del ministerio en ella por esta noche." El miro a los demás en la habitación. "Al menos cuatro mas."

"Harry, ¿quien fue este mortifago?" pregunto Blaise.

"Mi hermano, Percy." Dijo Ginny mientras Harry se enfocaba en su varita para desactivar las protecciones lo suficiente para darle esta noche libre de sus restricciones.

"¡Un mortifago _Gryffindor_!" grito Morag.

"Él no es el primero." Murmuro Harry, pasándole de vuelta la varita a su hermana. "Peter Pettigrew, por ejemplo, ha sido un mortifago por diecisiete años, y él era un Gryffindor con el mismo carácter de Neville. Se juntaba con mi padre, de hecho. Era uno de sus mejores amigos."

"_Yo iré_." declaro Seamus.

"¿Estás ebrio?" Harry pregunto seriamente.

"No, señor. No he bebido nada desde que usted se marcho." Seamus respondió firme. Blaise asintió en afirmación.

"Bien. Ven aquí, también debo echarle una mirada a tu varita."

"¿Por qué?"

"El ministerio no solo pone limitaciones de edad en las varitas, Seam." Pansy bufo. "ponen de todo en ellas. Por si acaso, yo también voy."

"Entonces ven aquí. Presumo que tus padres ya removieron las limitaciones en tu varita."

"Si. Apenas la compre." Dijo Pansy, parándose al lado de Ginny mientras Harry revisaba la varita de Seamus.

"Lisa y yo también vamos." declaro Parvati, parándose con la Ravenclaw.

"Y yo." Añadió Blaise, también poniéndose de pie. "alguien tiene que echarle un ojo a Seam."

"Todos tienen que echarle un ojo a Seam." Harry bufo, pasándole al chico su varita y recibiendo la de Lisa. "Gin."

"Está bien." Ginny se paro enfrente del grupo que rodeaba a Harry. "Todos lo demás, necesitamos que cubran a los que van. Especialmente a Parvati y Pansy, ya que ellas son Prefectas. ¿Estoy segura que Herm y Nev ayudaran con las coartadas en Gryffindor?" ella miro a Harry, que asintió. "Bien. Entonces pueden marcharse. A todos menos Harry los veré mañana y le daré detalles de los sucedido."

Ginny se giró a Harry cuando todos los demás se marcharon. "¿Cómo haremos esto?"

"¿Quién tiene mi mapa?" pregunto Harry.

Seamus le paso un viejo pergamino. "Gracias, por cierto. A sido terriblemente útil."

"Qué bueno." Sonrió Harry y toco con su varita el pergamino diciendo. "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas."

Parvati y Lisa dejaron escapar una exclamación cuando tinta comenzó a cubrir el pergamino, mostrando Hogwarts y a todo sus ocupantes. "¿Qué es esto?" susurro Parvati.

"El Mapa de los Merodeadores." Respondió Harry, guardando nuevamente su varita. "Mi padre y sus amigos lo hicieron cuando estaban en la escuela. Es la cosa más útil que he encontrado, excepto, quizás, mi Capa de Invisibilidad." Les cerró un ojo.

"Santo cielo, Harry." Murmuro Lisa, meneando la cabeza.

"Ahora entonces." Dijo Harry, el tono serio llamando la atención de todos. "tendremos que tomar una opción peligrosa, porque solo conozco un lugar en esta escuela desde donde pueden Aparecerse, y no estoy seguro de que su guardián vaya a estar complacido conmigo por llevar gente allí."

"¿Hay un lugar así?" pregunto Lisa.

Ginny estaba mirando a Harry en horror. "¡Dijiste que Salazar mataría a cualquiera que fuera allí!"

"¡Espera, es la Cámara de los Secretos!" exclamo Blaise. "¡Harry, esa es una locura!"

"¿Tienes una mejor idea?" Harry pregunto dulcemente a las horrorizadas caras enfrente de él.

"Estamos muertos…" susurro Seamus.

"Oh, deja de ser un bebé." Bufo Harry, guardando el mapa en uno de sus bolsillos y sacando su varita. "Ahora, como les dije, no tengo permitido estar aquí, así que voy a encogerme. Gin, tú me llevaras y nos guiaras a la entrada."

"Harry, ¿puedo echarme atrás?" se quejó Seamus.

Lo ojos de Harry se entrecerraron peligrosamente. "Salazar será la parte fácil, idiota. ¿Ustedes creen que será tan simple como _comer pastel_ entrar al Ministerio, encontrar las celdas, pasar a los guardias, encontrar a Percy, y matarlo?" siseo. "No me preocupa Salazar, viendo que puedo convencerlo de que no mate a ninguno de ustedes, siempre y cuando ustedes se comporten. Mantengan su cabeza atenta en el Ministerio y déjenme preocuparme con peligrosos fundadores, ¿comprenden?"

"Sí." Respondieron todos, con ojos llenos de medio.

"Hufflepuff." Bufo Harry antes de apuntar su varita a sí mismo. "_Minuta Harry._"

Gin recogió a su hermano con bastante cuidado. "¿Puedo ponerte en mi hombro?"

"De la manera en que tiemblan tus manos, prefiero eso." Harry accedió con voz pequeña. El sonido cómico hizo que todos sonrieran mientras Ginny ponía al adolescente en su hombro, donde él se escondió en su cabello.

"Bueno, Harry tiene razón. Mejor preocuparse sobre el Ministerio y dejar que él se encargue de Salazar." Ginny decidió con firmeza. "Síganme. Estoy segura que Harry nos advertirá si viene alguien."

"Sí. Solo diré 'dispersarse' si no hay manera de evitar el problema." Añadió Harry.

"¿Cómo nos encontraremos de nuevo?" preguntó Pansy.

"Sus cadenas. Síganlas para llegar donde estoy." Respondió la pequeña voz desde el cabello de Ginny. "Vamos, por favor."

"Escucharon al jefe." Bromeo Blaise y todos partieron tras Ginny mientras lo guiaba de la habitación.

"Harry, deja de jalar mi cabello." Siseo Ginny.

"Entonces deja de moverte." Respondió el mago.

Ginny dijo una palabrota bajo su aliento y Harry rio. Los Juniors que los seguían sonrieron.

"Por si acaso todos lucen como si fuera hacia su muerte. Actúen naturales antes que los hechice." Les advirtió Harry.

"Dijo el camarón." Bromeo Ginny mientras todos se obligaban a calmarse y comenzaban a conversar entre ellos.

"Gin, ¿alguna vez te han dado con un _Crucio_ en la parte trasera del cuello?" Harry pregunto como si nada.

"No. y tampoco quiero."

"Entonces no me digas camarón. Marcus esta en frente."

Ginny sonrió y le hizo una seña al Señor Oscuro. Lo demás estudiantes lo miraron preocupados cuando los detuvo. "¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?"

Harry se subió a la cabeza de Ginny y sonrió. "Aparentemente los guio a sus muertes."

"¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer esta vez?" pregunto Tom, haciéndoles un gesto para que siguieran caminando.

"Nos lleva hacia la Cámara." Se quejó Pansy mientras Harry se deslizaba por la coleta de Ginny.

"Oh, es cierto, él nos dijo si llevamos a alguien más lo mataría." Recordó el Señor Oscuro.

"¿Quizás puedes convencer a Harry que no lo haga?" Seamus pregunto esperanzado.

"No. Es un Gryffindor. Nada pasa su cabeza dura." Respondió Tom, meneando la cabeza.

"Escuche eso." Grito Harry.

"¿Qué planeas hacer al respecto, enano?"

"Pateare tu trasero hasta la oficina de Dumbledore."

"Dice el del trasero amoratado."

"Solo porque no puedo vencer a Lucius en artes marciales no significa que no puedo vencerte a ti."

"Ah, sí, pero esos pantalones te detienen, sabias."

"¿Entonces te gustaría que me los sacara antes que te pateara el tarsero?"

"Y la túnica también es una molestia."

"En realidad creo que solo quieres verme desnudo, idiota."

"Quizás."

"Pueden callarse." Murmuro Ginny mientras los cuatro Juniors que los seguían reían.

"Gin no quiere verme desnudo." Dedujo Harry.

"Supongo que no."

"¡Dispersarse!" Harry grito de repente.

Blaise y Seamus se escondieron tras un tapete para besarse. Parvati y Lisa de inmediato cambiaron su dirección. Pansy comenzó a buscar tras los tapetes, como si estuviera buscando a Seamus y Blaise. Ginny y Tom continuaron en la misma dirección en la que se dirigían.

McGonagall entro a la vista al doblar una esquina. "Oh, Marcus, allí estas. Albus estaba buscándote."

"Gracias, Minerva." Tom asintió. "Srta. Weasley, ¿entonces la veré mañana en la entrada?"

"Por supuesto, Marcus. ¡No puedo esperar para ver a Harry!"

"Estoy seguro." Tom le cerró un ojo y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Dumbledore mientras McGonagall le gritaba a Pansy y encontró a Seamus y Blaise tras un tapete. Después de darles una buena reprimenda, doblo la esquina y desapareció.

Los Juniors corrieron para alcanzar a sus dos líderes mientras se acercaban al baño de chicas del segundo piso. "Myrtle ha estado llorando de nuevo." Gruño Lisa.

"Fabuloso." Harry murmuro, asomándose entre el cabello de Ginny y dándole a los Juniors una mirad de disculpa. "Lo siento." Les dijo mientras Ginny entraba al baño.

"¿La entrada es un baño de chicas?" Blaise pregunto en shock. "¡Pensé que Salazar era un hombre!"

"Lo es." Harry levanto una ceja mirando al Slytherin. "No me pidas que trate de comprender la mente de Salazar Slytherin."

"Ew." Pansy frunció el ceño al ver el borde de su túnica mojada.

"Chicas." Bufo Seamus y cerro la puerta tras él.

"¿Que están haciendo aquí?" Myrtle apareció de repente, mirándolos enojada.

"Myrtle-" comenzó Parvati.

"Están conmigo, Myrtle." Dijo Harry antes de saltar de la cabeza de Ginny. "_Primitivus magnitudo_." Toco el piso con su tamaño normal y miro a Myrtle, que lo observaba con grandes ojos. "De verdad cielo, no deberías llorar tanto. Te ves mas bonita cuando sonríes." Le dijo enderezándose.

"Ooh…" Myrtle sonrió y desapareció en un cubículo.

Harry se encogió de hombros ante las miradas de asombro que recibió. "yo le gusto." Fue su breve explicación antes de dirigirse a los lavabos. :Ábrete.: ordeno.

Una exclamación general salió tras él cuando el lavabo se hundió en el piso. "Joder." Susurro Seamus.

Ginny se aferro al brazo de Harry. "tengo miedo."

"Memorias." murmuro Harry, abrazándola con fuerza. "Gin, estarás bien, lo prometo. Estoy aquí, ¿no es cierto?"

Ginny miro los preocupados ojos verdes de su hermano. "Cierto." Lo soltó, mordiéndose el labio. "Y no hay un diario o un basilisco o nada."

Harry le dio una sonrisa de apoyo. "Bingo." Miro al resto de los Juniors. "Gin abrió la Cámara en nuestro segundo año por uno de los planes de apoyo de Voldemort. Malas memorias." Dijo ante más miradas curiosas. Todos asintieron comprendiendo. "Bien. Yo voy primero. Gin, tu sigues. En realidad no me importa el orden, solo que Pansy sea la ultima. La entrada se cerrara sola. ¿Esta claro?"

"Si." Murmuraron todos.

"¡Fabuloso!" Harry les hizo una seña, luego salto a la cañería con un whoop, para diversión de todos.

"¿Parece que hace esto a menudo?" bromeo Ginny, acercándose a la cañería. "Los veré a todos al otro lado." Añadió tirándose por la cañería de manera mas calmada.

Cuando llego al fondo, se encontró con la mano de Harry que se ofreció a ayudarla y con un ceñudo Salazar Slytherin. "Arriba." Harry rio, ayudándola a pararse mientras Parvati llegaba. Ginny se movió del camino cuando Harry ayudo a la otra chica, luego siguió ayudando a los demás hasta que Pansy bajo de ultima.

"¡Esta bien!" Harry reboto para estar mas cerca a Salazar, que le estaba lanzando miradas fulminantes al adolescente que no hacían efecto. "Chicos, este es el famoso Salazar Slytherin. Salazar, estos son algunos de los Juniors. A Gin, Seam, Pan, y Bini ya los conoces. Sin embargo, estas dos adorables jovencitas son Lisa Turpin y Parvati Patil, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor."

"Si no dejas de rebotar-" gruño Salazar.

"Si, si, lo se. Me cortaras mis partes felices. Gracias, Salazar." Bufo Harry, aun rebotando.

"Harry, ¿tienes un frijol saltarín en tu trasero?" bufo Seamus.

"No, solo esta tratando de molestarme para que los deje a ustedes en paz." Gruño Salazar, se giro y dijo. "síganme."

"Buen tipo, ¿no están de acuerdo?" Harry sonrió y reboto tras el fantasma, efectivamente bloqueando el hechizo que lanzo el fundador.

Los demás Juniors intercambiaron sonrisas antes de seguirlo.

"Les juro, se ensucia cada que vez que me tiro." Se quejo Harry, sacándose la túnica y arrogándola al piso.

Seamus silbo "¿Vas a algún lado, sexi?"

Harry le sonrió al chico. "Iba, pero la cita se cancelo por un culpa de un mortífago, sabes."

"¿Que hizo tu cita cuando te vio vestido así?" pregunto Pansy, sentándose en una de las sillas al lado de la chimenea. Tenían todavía una hora antes de poder moverse con seguridad así que se habían reunido en la habitación de Salazar, pese a la molestia del fantasma.

"Se quedo con la boca abierta." rio Harry.

"Luces como un delincuente." Le informo Salazar al joven, entrando por una pared tras él. "¿Y cuando te hiciste un tatuaje?"

"¡Tienes un tatuaje!" chillo Parvati. "¡Déjame verlo!"

"Gryffindor." Gruño Salazar mientras Harry se giraba para mostrárselo a Parvati y Lisa.

"No estas siendo amable hoy." Harry le dijo al fantasma. "¿Godric aun no duerme contigo?"

"Eso me recuerda, ¿Tu y Marvolo tampoco se han acostado?" Salazar dijo con frialdad.

Todos se quedaron helados. Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, y Seamus miraron a Harry preocupados. Los dos Slytherin y Seamus habían recibido una versión abreviada de lo que había sucedido entre Harry y su primo, ya que se habían perdido la historia original. Lisa y Parvati se veían confundidas.

"¡Salazar, le acabas de contar el gran secreto a Lisa y Parvati!" se quejo Harry ante de dirigirse a las chicas. "Gin no es mi novia. Estoy saliendo con Marcus Brutús."

"Es por eso que pudiste entrar a su habitación" se dio cuenta Parvati.

"Esa es una razón." Dijo Harry. "Pero aun digo que es porque me gusta mandarlo."

"Travieso."

"En realidad no." Harry se encogió de hombros. "a él no le gusta estar abajo."

Las dos chicas chillaron encantadas mientras los otros cuatro amigos miraron a Harry. "¿Harry?" Ginny pregunto en voz baja.

El mago de ojos verdes sonrió astuto. "Estoy bien, Gin. Ya lo supere."

Ginny suspiro aliviada. "Por un momento pensé que ibas a explotar."

:Les dijiste.: siseo Salazar, parándose al lado de Harry mientras Parvati y Lisa comenzaron con los chismes.

:Si…: Harry miro a las dos chismosas. "Si le cuentan a alguien, quizás tendré que tomar la costumbre de Voldemort sobre usar _Crucio_ en las personas, señoritas."

Las dos chicas palidecieron y asintieron. "Si señor."

"Gracias." Harry asintió antes de sentarse en la cama y mirar a Salazar. :Jamás respondiste mi pregunta.:

Salazar frunció el ceño. :No, él no quiere.: se sentó al lado de Harry en la cama, luciendo abatido. :Es tan agravante:

:Quizás todavía no te perdona por irte en tus viajes.:

:Él dice que si…:

:Entonces quizás es otra cosa. Te gustaría que yo hablara con él:

:Por favor.:

Harry se paro y se estiro. :Él esta en su habitación:

:Si. No deja el lugar:

Harry asintió y miro alrededor. "¿Oigan chicos?" los Juniors volvieron su atención hacia él. "Acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer mientras estoy aquí. Volveré antes que sea hora de marcharnos. Salazar prometió que no quemara a nadie."

:Ew.: bufo Salazar.

:Calla.: Harry le sonrió antes de volver a mirar a los Juniors. "¿Alguna pregunta?"

"Si. ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Marcus?" pregunto Pansy tan seria como pudo mientras sonreía.

Harry levanto una ceja a la bruja. "Por mucho que te sorprenda, no. Yo, en realidad, tengo que lidiar con algo relacionado con mi familia." Dijo crípticamente antes de colarse por la puerta que estaba entre los libreros.

"Nadie conoce esta escuela como nuestro Harry." Blaise suspiro.

"Cierto." Dijo Ginny. "Muy cierto."

"¿Godric? ¿Podríamos conversar?"

"¿Como entraste?" Godric pregunto sospechoso. "¿No estas suspendido?"

"Entre por la habitación de Salazar. Y por la suspensión, si. Estoy suspendido, pero tuve que venir por un par de cosas. Necesito hablar contigo."

"Ya lo dijiste." Godric le hizo un gesto a la silla que había aparecido para su Heredero. "Siéntate y habla."

Harry frunció el ceño y no se sentó. "Godric, ¿porque estas siendo difícil con Salazar?"

"¡Quizás no quiero tener nada que ver con esa serpiente viscosa!" gruño Godric. "¿Y porque estas de su lado?"

"Porque me ayudo a superar mis problemas." Harry dijo con calma. "Cuando necesite alguien a quién gritarle, me dejo gritarle. Cuando necesite alguien con quién hablar de mi pasado, él escucho. Cuando necesite llorar, él me dejo llorar. Él conoce todo lo que hay que saber de mí. Cuando él necesita mi ayuda, yo lo ayudo. Ahora, dime la verdadera razón."

"Esa es la verdadera razón." Siseo Godric, dándose la vuelta.

Harry se paro enfrente de él. "No lo es, y tu lo sabes. Y en todo caso, ni siquiera es una razón valida. Él era una serpiente viscosa cuando hicieron Hogwarts al igual que lo es ahora. ¿Que es lo que esta verdaderamente molestándote?"

"Nada." Dijo Godric.

"¿Fue por el viaje que tomo alrededor del mundo? ¿Es porque no te visito en tantos siglos? ¿Cual es la razón, Godric?"

"¿Que tenias tu que hablar con Salazar?" pregunto Godric.

Harry rodo sus ojos. "Estas evitando el tema."

"No hay tema."

"¡Lo estas matando!" Harry grito de repente.

Godric lucia como si le hubieran golpeado. "Ya esta muerto, Harry."

"Y te extraña y tu lo extrañas. ¡Porque no sacas la cabeza de tu trasero y le dices a alguien porque estas siendo tan difícil!"

"No estoy siendo difícil."

"Pudiste engañarme."

"¿Estas siendo insolente conmigo?"

"Difícilmente me asusta un pelele." Harry respondió con frialdad.

"Cállate. Tu no sabes nada."

"Se suficiente." Harry respondió secamente. "Lo que no se, y estoy tratando de averiguar, es porque estas siendo un bastardo con el hombre que significa el mundo para ti y ha sido tu mundo durante siglos."

"No necesito decirte nada, mocoso."

"Bueno, obviamente necesitas decirle a alguien." Bufo Harry. "Porque estoy cansado de que mi ancestro sea un idiota."

"¡Cuida tus palabras!" grito Godric, fulminando con la mirada al adolescente

"Oblígame." Harry sonrió de lado y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho. "Atrévete."

"Lo estas buscando puta." El Fundador le dijo peligrosamente.

Harry dijo en un siseo. "Apreciaría que _no me llamaras así_ de nuevo."

"¿Porque no?" gruño Godric. "¿Acaso te molesta, mi heredero?"

"En realidad si. Y, viendo que tengo que dirigir una redada en menos de veinte minutos y no tengo deseos de desmoronarme antes de partir, de verdad te pido que no me llameas así nuevamente."

Godric se quedo helado. "Desmoronarte… ¿que?" entrecerró los ojos. "Fuiste violado, ¿no es así?"

Harry miro hacia arriba. "Quizás, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi maldita vida, Godric. Estamos aquí para averiguar porque estas evitando a Salazar."

"¿Quien te violo?"

"No es asunto tuyo. Responde la pregunta."

"No hasta que respondas la mía."

"Entonces estamos en un punto muerto y no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo. Ve a preguntarle a Salazar, si crees que necesitas saber. Por lo menso entonces, estarás hablando con él." Gruño Harry antes de devolverse por donde había venido.

"Herederos. Quien los necesitas." Gruño Godric antes de regresar a su habitación.

:Estaba siendo mas difícil de lo normal.: gruño Harry al entrar a la habitación.

Salazar lo miro preocupado. :Te dijo algo, ¿no es así? Estas pálido.:

:Estaré bien. Aunque si comienza a preguntarte quien me violo, se un Slytherin y dile que tiene que decirte cual diablos es su problema antes que le cuentes.: murmuro Harry, sobándose el puente de la nariz. :Aunque de verdad me serviría un abrazo ahora.:

Salazar bufo y le dio al adolescente un abrazo, sonriendo cuando Harry apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del fantasma y cerro los ojos. :Que te dijo pequeño Gryffindor:

Harry meneo la cabeza y se soltó del abrazo. :Quizás te contare cuando regrese. Ahora no. de verdad ya deberíamos marcharnos.:

Salazar asintió. :Lo que haya sido, no dejes que te moleste. Usa el habito de Marvolo y desquítate en tu objetivo.:

Harry sonrió amargamente. :eso seria doloroso para Perc, y nadie mas tendría su oportunidad.:

"Oye, Harry, ¿estas bien?" pregunto Ginny, preocupada.

"Nervios." Harry se encogió de hombros.

"¿En serio?" Ginny dijo incrédula.

Harry sonrió. "Totalmente. Si lo arruinamos, Voldie va a patear mi tarsero de aquí a California." Paso una mano por su cabello. "O le dirá a Lucius que se encargue de mi. Lo que encuentre mas divertido en ese momento."

"No lo haría." Respondió Seamus. "Le gustas demasiado."

"Buen punto." Blaise rio.

"De todas formas, si a ti solo te pega una cuantas veces, ¿qué crees que nos hará a los demás?" bromeo Lisa.

Harry intercambio miradas con Salazar. :enviarlos con Godric, quizás.: dijo el fundador.

Harry se largo a reír. "¡El castigo final! Oh, ya puedo verlo."

"¿Que?" pregunto Pansy sospechosa.

Harry rió mientras Salazar sonreía tras ellos. "Secretos de Parsel."

"¡No es justo!" grito Ginny, poniéndose de pie y asaltando a su hermano.

Harry rio de nuevo y cayo al piso, con Ginny encima. "¡Puedes ganar esta vez, pero jamás hablare!"

"¡Harry!"

Los ojos de Harry brillaron con locura. "Por cierto es hora de irnos."

"¡No me levantare!"

"No necesito que lo hagas." Dijo Harry antes de voltearse y ponerse de pie. "Vamos." Estiro una mano para ayudar a levantarla.

Ginny tomo la mano con una sonrisa y jalo a Harry hacia abajo. "¡Dime!"

Harry rodo sobre ella y se paro, sonriéndole sobre su hombro. "Debe levantarse mas temprano para conseguir esa información de mi Srta. Weasley."

"Oooh…" Ginny gruño y se puso de pie. "Hiciste trampa."

"Soy un Slytherin. Uso lo que tengo y se en mi ventaja." Respondió Harry, convocando su túnica y poniéndosela. "Necesito que todos transfiguren sus túnicas a la misma que usaron en su iniciación. Parvati, ven aquí yo arreglare la tuya."

Una vez que todos se cambiaron y pusieron las capuchas sobres su cabeza, miraron a Harry, que aun estaba en la simple túnica negra sin capucha. "Formen un circulo y agárrense de las manos, luego concéntrense en mi. No quiero ruido. Si pierdo mi concentración, terminaría escindiendolos a todos."

:Buena suerte.: Salazar dijo en voz baja, alejándose del Circulo de Aparición.

Harry sonrió y concentro su magia en sus amigos. Era peligroso Aparecerse, pero era considerada una locura Aparecer a alguien contigo. Se necesitaba mucha confianza y a un mago muy poderoso para lograrlo.

Harry acceso su magia y cerro los ojos. "¡_Apparate Omnes!_"

Harry abrió los ojos con cuidado y suspiro aliviado. "¿Todos en una pieza?"

Seis "si" respondieron.

"Bien. Las mismas posiciones que cuando bajaron la tubería. Ni un ruido. Varitas en la mano. Síganme." Harry ordeno en voz baja antes de darse la vuelta y partiendo hacia los elevadores. ¿_Tom? Estamos adentro. _Le mando el mensaje al Señor Oscuro al mismo tiempo que todos entraban al elevador.

_Te dije que podías hacerlo._

_Que tierno. ¿Adonde ahora?_

_Al cuartel de los Aurores…no pudo recordar el nivel…_

Harry rodo sus ojos y apretó el botón que decía "Emergencia". _Que bueno que yo lo se, ¿no?_ Comento cuando una voz femenina sonó en el elevador.

"Por favor diga el nivel deseado." Solicito la voz cuando las puertas se cerraron.

"Nivel dos por favor." Respondió Harry. El elevador de inmediato comenzó a moverse y él les dio una sonrisa a los demás. "alégrense. Si echo a perder algo, lo peor que puede pasar es que los Aurores nos hechicen, ¿no es así?"

"Deja de sonreír. Me asusta." Murmuro Ginny bajo su capucha.

Harry se encogió de hombros. _¿Tenemos que preocuparnos por guardias?_

_Probablemente. No estoy seguro si nuestro Auror esta trabajando ahora o no._

_¿Tenemos uno?_

_Asombroso, ¿no es así? pero, si, tenemos un Auror de nuestro lado. También es bastante inteligente. Se llama Cassidy Hayes. Largo cabello rojo, en caso que lo veas._

_Parece que lo vi una vez cuando estuve aquí de visita…_ dijo Harry cuando se detuvo el elevador

"Nivel Dos, Departamento de Ejecución de Ley Mágica, incluyendo-" comenzó la voz cuando las puertas se abrieron.

"Gracias." Ofreció Harry, sonriendo y haciendo una seña para que todos salieran. Las puertas se cerraron y comenzó a guiarlos. "Precaución. Si nos separamos, sigan su cadena." Dijo con voz gentil. Todos asintieron en comprensión y los guio hacia una puerta con un letrero que decía: criminales acusados en espera de juicio.

Harry abrió la puerta y miro por el oscuro pasillo. Tenía celdas por ambos lados y apestaban de forma horrible. Cerró la puerta y miro a todos. "espero que todos sepan por lo menos un Hechizo de Invisibilidad. Los necesitaran ahora." Les advirtió seriamente. Todos asintieron. "Bien. Realícenlos ahora. Pan, 'Bini, Seam, dependo en ustedes para que Lisa y Parvati no se pierdan."

"Comprendido, Lord." murmuro Pansy mientras los otros dos magos asintieron.

Harry espero que todos estuvieran invisibles antes de abrir la puerta de nuevo y guiarlos a través de las celdas, los ojos recorriendo cada una en busca de Weasley.

Percy estaba en una celda a la mitad del pasillo. Estaba hecho un ovillo en una esquina y lloraba en silencio. Harry pudo decir que el hechizo Silenciador aun estaba en efecto. "Pobre Weasley." Murmuro y en silencio abrió la celda. Percy levanto la cabeza, ojos llenos de esperanza. "Pobre traidor." Añadió Harry, dejando caer su Invisibilidad. "Deberías haber recordado que la Orden Oscura es de por vida, Weasley."

"De tu vida." Añadió Ginny, también dejando caer su hechizo con una leve sonrisa y sacándose la capucha. Percy estaba blanco como un fantasma. "No debiste hacer eso, Percy."

Harry le dio una palmadita en el hombro y miro a los demás. "Guardias a cada lado de la celda. Lisa, Parvati, vayan. La advertencia es dispersión." Las chicas asintieron y salieron al pasillo. "Pan, lanza una Barrera de Silencio. No queremos interrumpir el sueño de nadie." Pansy sonrió y lanzo la barrera. "Seam, vigila la puerta. Cierra con seguro sin se da la advertencia." Seamus asintió y se paro con atención en la puerta, los ojos mirando en todas direcciones.

Harry volvió su atención al aterrorizado mortífago. Ginny había estado siseandole mientras Harry daba las instrucciones. "Percy, Voldemort me dijo que nunca has estado bajo el Cruciatus. Solucionaremos ese problema." Saco su varita y la apunto al joven que estaba tratando de ponerse de pie, gritando en silencio. "_Crucio._"

Harry salió al pasillo con una sonrisa fría, cerrando la celda tras él. Percy yacía en un charco de su propia sangre y orina. Pansy y Blaise habían escrito "El Señor Oscuro es de por vida" en la pared con la sangre de Weasley. "Precaución." murmuro Harry mirando hacia la puerta que llevaba a la salida.

"¿No nos podemos Aparecer desde aquí?" siseo Ginny.

"No. Esta protegido. En el pasillo de afuera esta permitido." dijo con dientes apretados mientras se acercaban a la salida. Harry empujo su magia hacia adelante, buscando alteraciones o personas. Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaban a salvo, los guio afuera. "Circulo." siseo, moviendo la ligera protección del lugar. Podrían escapar, pero activaría una alarma. No le importaba.

_Asegurarte de que tú destino este encubierto._

_Claro._ "Concéntrense." Les advirtió Harry. "Sin sonidos. Volveremos a la habitación de Salazar." El grupo asintió y Harry sintió su magia enfocarse. La aferro y cerró los ojos. "¡_Apparate Omnes!_"

Al desaparecer, alarmas sonaron en el edificio.

"Un buen trabajo, por lo que puedo decir." Dijo Tom cuando reaparecieron en la habitación de Salazar.

Rápidamente Harry atrapo a Ginny cuando ella cayó de rodillas. Ella estaba ligeramente verde, al igual que los demás. "El baño esta por esa puerta." Le ofreció apuntando. "hay varios." Los cinco chicos se dirigieron al baño mientras Harry ayudo a Ginny a ponerse de pie y le dio una mirada a Tom. "Quizás querrás traer esas Pociones Anti-Nausea." Le sugirió guiando a su hermana a uno de los baños.

Tom en silencio les dio a todos una poción. Encontró a Harry sobando la espalda de su hermana mientras ella vomitaba. "Todos vomitan después de su primera redada." Le dijo gentilmente el Señor Oscuro mientras le pasaba una poción a Harry, que ayudo a Ginny a beber. Entonces la chica se apoyó en Harry.

"Harry no vomito." Comentó Parvati.

"He visto cosa peores." Harry suspiro, aun sobando la espalda de su hermana. "De echo he pasado cosas peores. Ya no me afecta." Les ofreció a todos una sonrisa cansada. "vamos a sentarnos en la habitación, hm. Gin, ¿quieres que te lleve en brazos?"

"Por favor." Susurro la chica.

Harry pasó un brazo bajo las rodillas de Ginny, y la otra por su espalda, y se levanto con ella cuidadosamente. Siguió a los demás Juniors hasta la habitación y se sentó en un cómodo sillón con Ginny en su regazo. Tom se sentó en el brazo del sillón y movió una poción en frente de su rostro. "Si no te tomas esto ahora, lo lamentaras después, confía en mi." Le advirtió.

Harry rodo sus ojos y bebió la poción, haciendo una mueca. "Ugh."

"¿Que es?" pregunto Pansy.

"Ayuda con el drenaje de energía. Aparición no es algo fácil, pero Círculos de Aparición son agotadores, incluso con el empuje mágico de todos ustedes. Harry realizo dos, mas un encantamiento de Invisibilidad, la Maldición Cruciatus y la Maldición Asesina, ¿Creo?"

"Si." Harry se apoyó contra el Señor Oscuro, sosteniendo a Ginny firme contra su pecho. "Ahora me estoy cansando. Gracias, Marcus."

Los Juniors dieron todas débiles sonrisas. "Me siento mareada." Lisa les informo.

"Es por eso que no me gustan las Pociones Anti-Nausea." Gruño Tom, abrazando a Harry y Ginny. "Dejan a la gente mareada como por una hora."

"Aceptare tu palabra." Murmuro Harry. "debemos asegurarnos que todos lleguen seguros a sus salas comunes."

"Vayan por mi habitación." Sugirió Godric desde la puerta entre los estantes. Salazar lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"Estoy demasiado cansado para pelear con ustedes dos, así que terminen." Harry le dijo fríamente a los dos fantasmas. Luego miro a Ginny, que se había dormido. "Seam, Parvati, ¿puedo confiar en ustedes dos para que Gin llegue su cama?"

"Si." Respondieron ambos, sonriendo.

"Perfecto. Seam, tómala." Harry suspiro, parándose con cuidado.

Ginny se removió cuando la pasaron de brazo. "¿Hawwy?" apenas dijo.

"Duérmete hermanita. Te veré mañana." Dijo Harry con gentileza, sacándole el pelo de la cara y transformando su túnica.

Tom tomo la varita de Harry de su mano y estabilizo al joven mago que se tambaleo. "No mas magia, Sr. Potter. Ya estas demasiado exhausto."

"Lo siento." Murmuro Harry, soltándose para pararse solo. "Marcus, tenemos que llevar a Lisa de vuelta. Ella no conoce el camino."

Godric bufo cuando los Gryffindor y los Slytherin pasaron por su lado hacia su habitación. "Lisa vendrá conmigo." Dijo firme el fantasma. "asegúrate que ese pequeño horror duerma algo" añadió, dándole una mirada a Tom.

Tom tomo a Harry en sus brazos, pese a la diversión de los tres que aun miraban y a la molestia de Harry. "Como ordene, Gryffindor. Harry, deja de quejarte." Harry murmuro algo y descanso su cabeza en el pecho de Tom y el Señor Oscuro sonrió. "Calla, amor." susurro, besando la cicatriz del adolescente antes de hacerle un gesto con la cabeza a los dos fantasmas y a la Ravenclaw. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches."

Tom sonrió al notar que el chico se había dormido en sus brazos y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la Cámara hacia su habitación.


	39. Chapter 38

Capitulo 38

Harry abrió sus ojos y se encontró con unos rojos que lo observaban. "¿Tom?"

"Buenos días amor." Tom sonrió. "¿Como estas esta mañana?"

"Mareado." Harry decidió después de pensarlo un poco. Luego enterró su rostro en el pecho de Tom con un suspiro. _Mate a alguien, ¿no es así?_

"Si." Tom pasó una mano por el alocado cabello de Harry. "¿Lo lamentas?"

_Aun no lo decido._ El adolescente se soltó del cálido abrazo y se sentó con un suspiro. "Debería irme a casa. Si Dumbledore piensa de la manera que creo que lo hará, debo estar allí."

"Oh, vamos, ¿sin desayunar? ¿Sin ver como reaccionaran los demás en la escuela?" Tom se sentó al lado de Harry y acerco al joven mago contra su pecho. "Puede ver a Ronald perder la cabeza."

Harry se mordió el labio, tratando con fuerza no reír. "Oh, si. Sera muy divertido. ¿Y Dumbledore?"

"Le enviaremos un mensaje a Rodolphus y Petunia, diciéndoles que tienen que hacer como que tu todavía duermes o algo así."

"¿Podemos enviar un mensaje tan rápido?" Harry ladeo la cabeza y le frunció el ceño a su amante.

Tom le dio una sonrisa traviesa y beso al chico en la nariz. "Por supuesto. Vístete y cambia tu tamaño-"

"¿Ahora se me permite?" interrumpió Harry, sobándose la nariz.

"Debería ser." Tom asintió. "En todo caso, iremos a las mazmorras antes del desayuno."

"Oh, una _poción_. Debí suponer." Harry bufo y se puso de pie, estirándose. "Tieso… Ayy…"

Tom rio y se dirigió a atacar su armario. "Podría haberte dicho que el agotamiento mágico causa eso."

"Pero no lo hiciste. Así eres de rudo." Gruño el adolescente, lanzándole un hechizo de limpieza a su polera, que Tom había dejado en una silla, y a sus pantalones, que aun estaba usando. "Por lo menos estos pantalones ya no esta tan tiesos." Añadió pensativo, poniéndose la polera mientras Tom reía. "¿Oye, donde esta mi túnica?"

"La sangre es difícil de sacar de la ropa." Tom suspiro, pasando una mano por su cabello y girándose para mirar al joven mago. "Hay hechizos, pero debes realizarlos dentro de la primera hora para que resulten, y yo estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo cuando llegamos aquí, así que eche tu túnica al fuego." Hizo una mueca. "Lo siento. Puedo darte una túnica, si quieres."

El chico se encogió de hombros. "¿Te parece que me importa? tengo mas túnicas negras de las que necesito, Tom. No es una gran perdida. Aunque si te aceptare una túnica."

"Me alegra que seas tan fácil de llevar. No uses túnicas de escuela de nuevo en un ataque y veras cuanto te gustan." Murmuro Tom, lanzándole al chico una túnica negra desde su armario.

"Oye, todas mis túnicas negras _son_ para la escuela, amor. Empezare a usar túnicas rojas en las redadas de ahora en adelante, ¿ok?" respondió Harry, rodando los ojos y poniendo la túnica sobre su ropa Muggle.

Tom bufo y meneo la cabeza divertido. "No combina con tus ojos. Mejor usa café. Entonces, si tu quieres, puedes dejar que la sangre se seque en ellas y nadie lo notara."

Harry rio. "¿Alguna vez has usado rojo en una redada?"

Tom levanto una ceja mirando a su amante. "_Siempre _uso rojo en las redadas. De esa manera, los mortífagos pueden encontrarme."

"Como si esos ojos y esa piel blanca como la muerte no fueran un claro indicativo."

"¿Te estas burlando de Lord Voldemort?" el Señor Oscuro pregunto con fingida furia.

Harry sonrió. "Si."

Tom se escabullo hasta el adolescente, sonriendo. "¿Debería ponerte sobre mis rodillas y darte unas palmadas?" susurro seductoramente antes de darle a Harry un tremendo beso.

Harry cerró los ojos y envolvió sus brazos por la cintura el hombre. _Oh, Merlín, por favor._ Gruño cuando la lengua de Tom acaricio la suya.

Tom deslizo sus palmas por el tarsero vestido de Harry. _Me encantaría, pero necesitamos enviar el mensaje._ Jadeo, terminando el beso y apoyando su frente contra la de Harry.

_Maldición._

_Cierto._ Tom sonrió con tristeza y deposito un suave beso en la cicatriz de Harry. _Encógete para que podamos marcharnos._

_Maldición._ Murmuro Harry y apunto su varita hacia si mismo. "_Minuta Harry._"

El señor Oscuro recogió al adolescente y lo puso sobre su hombro, esperando hasta que Harry estuvo cómodo y bien escondido antes de salir de su habitación.

Harry salto de abajo de la manga de Tom y se escondió bajo el plato del Señor Oscuro, riendo en silencio. Hizo que Tom le lanzara un hechizo de Silencio, en caso que hablara sin querer.

_¿Que estas planeando pequeño diablillo?_ Pregunto Tom, levantando una ceja.

_Manteniendo una promesa._ Harry rio, lanzando un Hechizo de Invisibilidad en si mismo.

_Que no te atrapen._ Le advirtió Tom, levantando su copa para beber un sorbo.

_Y__**tú**__ten cuidado con lo que comes._ Respondió Harry burlonamente antes de deslizarse por la mesa para hacerles bromas a los maestros.

Tom se quedo helado, la copa a milímetros de su boca, frunció el ceño y lanzo discretamente varios hechizos generales para repeler bromas de su plato y copa antes de beber. Luego le dijo a Severus en voz baja cuando el mortífagos se sentó. "Ten cuidado con lo que comas y bebas. El diablillo esta en la mesa.". Severus asintió y lanzo los mismos hechizos que Tom había lanzado sobre su plato y copa. "¿Lo enviaste?"

"Gracias por la advertencia." Severus suspiro. "Y, si, fue enviado, recibido, y regresado."

"Perfecto." Tom se acomodó y se sirvió huevos.

"¿Que sucedió?" Severus pregunto discretamente, mientras le echaba mantequilla a un panecillo.

"Estoy seguro que el Profeta lo contara todo." Fue la criptica respuesta de Tom cuando un fuerte 'graznido' se escucho más allá. El señor Oscuro miro con el ceño fruncido, luego bufo divertido.

Dumbledore había desaparecido. Y un gran pollo viejo estaba en su lugar. El Gran Comedor se lleno de risas.

"Y ataca el diablillo." Severus susurro. "Pobre - ¿Cómo es que lo llama el Sr. Potter? – Dumbles. (Cuernos)"

Tom le sonrió rápidamente al hombre. "Eso depende de su humor. He escuchado todo tipo de profanidades salir de esa boca."

"Apuesto que si." Severus tosió en su bebida.

Tom se giro y le frunció el ceño. Le habría lanzado una replica mordaz al hombre, pero la Profesora Sprout escogió ese momento para volverse un rábano, desatando otra oleada de risa en el Gran Comedor.

"Por lo menos alguien se divierte." Comento Severus. El pollo estaba picoteando el borde de la mesa en lo que parecía ser frustración. Los demás maestros habían alejado sus platos.

"Se han relajado demasiado." Tom se encogió de hombros, tomando un trozo de tocino. Un destello de luz lo hizo quedarse helado y deshechizo su comida antes de comerla. _No es gracioso._

_Bueno, hiciste trampa. Hiciste que tu plato repeliera mis hechizos. Tenía que encontrar otra manera._ Harry rio.

_Si me atrapas, nunca dejaran de molestarme._

_Claro que si. Después de todo, **tú** sabes quien esta haciendo las bromas. Nadie más lo sabe._

_¿Que planeas hacerme?_

_Cabello rojo, amor._

_¿Que pasa contigo y el pelo rojo?_

_Bueno, veamos, combina con tus ojos…_

_Ataca entonces, por favor, si quieres que mis ojos combinen._

_Ooh…_ Harry rio locamente.

Esta vez, cuando Tom vio el destello de luz, suspiro y simplemente comió la comida. El Gran Comedor se largo a reír. Incluso Severus resoplo en su taza. "Esta bien. ¿Que hizo?" el Señor Oscuro le pregunto al hombre que estaba a su lado.

"Tienes un adorable cabello rosa, Marcus." Dijo Severus con cara seria y luego tosió en su mano.

Tom le dio al Profesor de Pociones una mirada molesta. "Ríete nomas. Te prometo que no te asesinare."

Los dos se miaron fijamente. Eso duro un minuto antes que Severus también comenzara a reír al igual que todos los demás en el comedor.

Tom se toco la cabeza, luego gruño. _¿Porque los picos?_

_No pude resistir la tentación. Mira…_

Severus dio un grito cuando su túnica se volvió amarilla. "¡Potter! ¡Sé que esto es obra de Potter!"

La exclamación de Severus, claro esta, envió a todos en la sala en carcajadas y a la mitad de ellos al piso por la fuerza con que reían, ya que todos _sabían _que Harry Potter estaba suspendido.

Tom tomo un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza, meneando la cabeza. "Solo tu podrías culpar al único estudiante que no esta en la escuela."

Severus parpadeo, luego con rapidez bebió su propio jugo. Su túnica volvió a ser negra. "amo el jugo de calabaza "dijo y suspiro aliviado.

"¿Mi cabello volvió a como estaba?" pregunto Tom.

"Bueno, ya no es rosa…" le dijo Severus, rehusándose a mirar al Señor Oscuro.

_¡Harry!_

_Picos hacen un buen lugar para esconderse, así que calla._ Respondió Harry, subiendo por la manga del Señor Oscuro. _Por si acaso, vienen las lechuzas._

_Lo había notado._ Tom respondió seco, observando como el Profesor Flitwick arrogaba la copa de jugo de Sprout sobre el rábano a su lado. Sprout le dio al Profesor de Encantamientos un húmedo abrazo apenas tuvo brazos.

Minerva suspiro y sostuvo la copa de Dumbledore bajo su pico para que bebiera mientras las primeras lechuzas se posaban en las mesas.

Tom le paso a la lechuza que aterrizo a su lado cinco Knuts por el periódico, luego miro el titular

_**'EL SEÑOR OSCURO ES DE POR VIDA'  
>sospechoso mortífago es asesinado en el Ministerio anoche<strong>_

_Pegadizo. Lo apruebo._ Tom asintió ante el mensaje que habían dejado en la pared.

_Bueno, eso es lo que pondremos en el Salón de la Fama._

_Cierto._ Tom miro al repentinamente silencioso Gran Comedor. Muchos estudiantes y profesores se veían horrorizados. Algunos lloraban. La mesa Slytherin lucia bastante complacida. Tom estaba feliz de ver que los Juniors en Gryffindor y Ravenclaw lucían igual de horrorizados que sus compañeros. Aunque Ginny se veía como si no le importara la muerte de su hermano.

En el silencio, la voz de Ron sonó extremadamente fuerte cuando se dio cuenta que su hermana no estaba afectada por la muerte de su hermana. "Ginny, ¿no te importa esto? Percy fue _asesinado_."

"Percy era un mortífago." Ginny respondió suavemente.

"Él _deserto_. Dice que lo tenían para que diera nombres, pero alguien le había lanzado un Hechizo de Silencio." Siseo Ron, parándose ligeramente.

"Aun era un mortífago." Respondió Ginny llevando un vaso de jugo a sus labios.

"¡_Reducto!_" Ron grito furioso.

Ginny grito cuando la copa se reventó en su mano. Con grandes ojos se agarró la garganta, que sangraba.

_¡GINNY!_ Grito Harry. ¡_NO! ¡VOY A MATARLO!_

Tom agarro la pequeña figura cuando Harry salto de su cabello y se lo paso a Severus. "Evita que haga algo tonto." siseo. El mortífagos asintió y Tom salió de la sala por la puerta de los maestros tras Ron, que había huido del Gran Comedor apenas diviso la sangre. Otros estudiantes habían comenzado a lanzar hechizos a su espalda mientras desaparecía por las puertas, pero estaban más preocupados por Ginny, hacia quien Pomfrey se dirigía a toda prisa.

Tom enfoco su magia para ubicar al errante Gryffindor y encontró que estaba corriendo en dirección a Hogsmeade. "¡Idiota!" gruño, corriendo por la puerta y sacando su varita grito. "¡_Expelliarmus! ¡Locomotor Mortis!_"

Al ver que la varita del chico salía disparada y luego él caía al piso, Tom disminuyo ligeramente el paso. Guardo la varita del chico en un bolsillo cuando llego a su lado. "Bueno Sr. Weasley, me atrevería decir que lo ha arruinado esta vez. Si no le molesta que le pregunte, ¿donde estabas pensado ir?" pregunto, girando a Ron para que quedara de espalda.

"Aparecerme a casa." Dijo Ron. "Déjeme ir."

"Estoy seguro que vera su casa muy pronto, Sr Weasley." Le aseguro Tom al adolescente con una sonrisa sombría. "Aunque quizás no volverá a ver su varita si su hermana esta lastimada muy seriamente."

Ron entrecerró los ojos. "Déjeme ir."

"¿Vendrá conmigo a la escuela de forma pacifica?"

Ron dejo escapar un gruñido. "Si. Está bien."

Tom apretó los labios. "Solo conozco un mago con la habilidad de Aparecerse sin una varita Sr. Weasley, y se parece a una serpiente. No le sugeriría tomar ese curso de acción." Le advirtió poniéndose de pie. "_Finite Incantantum._"

Ron gruño al ponerse de pie, luego permitió que el profesor lo guiara de vuelta a la escuela. Dumbledore estaba parado en la entrada con Severus y McGonagall. "¿Mi hermana se va a poner bien señor?" Ron pregunto presuroso.

"Mayormente." Respondió Dumbledore. "Sin embargo, usted se dirigirá a casa. ¿Donde esta su varita?"

Ron miro a Tom con una mueca. "El Profesor Brutús la tiene Sr."

Tom aferro al chico con más fuerza en advertencia y miro a Dumbledore. "¿Esta expulsado o suspendido?"

"Suspendido por un mes." Dumbledore respondió de manera uniforme. "La varita, Marcus."

Tom dejo con fuerza la varita en la mano extendida de Dumbledore mirándolo enojado. "Pareces preferir bastante la suspensión a la expulsión, Albus. Con razón tus estudiantes se salen siempre con la suya." Gruño pasando al lado del mago.

Severus le dio al Director una mirada fría y siguió a su compañero de trabajo. "¡Marcus!" Tom se detuvo lo suficiente para permitirle a Severus que lo alcanzara. "El chico se fue con su hermana." murmuro.

"Bueno." Tom se paso una mano por el cabello, rápidamente terminando el hechizo que le había puesto picos. "¿Cómo esta?"

"Vivirá." Severus respondió con inquietud.

"Eso no es tranquilizador, Severus." dijo Tom, girándose para mirar al hombre.

"El vidrio no alcanzo los mayores vasos sanguíneos, pero uno de alguna manera, logro darle a la laringe, y Poppy no estaba muy segura de poder arreglar el daño…" dijo Severus, rehusándose a mirar al Señor Oscuro a los ojos.

"Joder." Siseo Tom, comenzando a correr. ¿_Harry?_

_Voy a matarlo. Voy a salpicar su sangre por todo Hogwarts. Voy a poner su cabeza en una picota al medio del campo de Quidditch._ Harry estaba murmurando en su mente.

_Harry, amor, no asesines a nadie en los terrenos del colegio._ Tom suspiro, deteniéndose fuera de la enfermería. Respiro profundamente, luego abrió la puerta.

Poppy se dio la vuelta, con la boca abierta para gritar, que cerró al notar quien era. "Los pequeños monstruos piensan que la Srta. Weasley se mejorara mas pronto si están aquí." La enfermera respondió al ver la ceja levantada en señal de pregunta.

Tom asintió y cerró la puerta tras él. "¿Como esta? Severus menciono que le dieron en la laringe…"

Poppy meneo la cabeza con pesar. "Me temo que no puedo hacer nada. Ella vivirá, gracias a Merlín, pero probablemente nunca volverá a hablar. Es posible, pero…" ella dejo de hablar.

"Genial." Tom murmuro molesto.

"¿Sabes que intenta hacer Albus con el Sr. Weasley?"Pregunto Poppy, haciéndole un gesto para que lo siguiera al fondo de la enfermería.

"Lo suspendió por un mes." Tom respondió con voz desagradable. "Albus deja que estos estudiantes se salgan con la suya con mucha facilidad."

Poppy asintió cansada. "Casi deseo que el Sr. Potter estuviera de vuelta. Él le diría a Albus un par de cosa que yo disfrutaría muchísimo."

"Yo le diré al Director unas cuantas cosas." Gruño Hermione entrando a la habitación privada de Ginny. Ginny asintió con su mano, ya que su cuello había sido inmovilizado mientras sanaba.

"Yo también le diría un par de cosas en estos momentos, ¡pero se supone que no estoy aquí!" Harry dijo con voz pequeñita desde la cabeza de Ginny.

Tom levanto una ceja mientras Poppy lo miraba fijamente. "Pensé que estabas escondido."

Los ojos de Poppy se dirigieron al Profesor de Defensa. "Tu sabías que él estaba aquí." Murmuro ella.

Tom suspiro. "Hermione y yo lo trajimos con nosotros ayer." Le explico, sentándose en una silla al lado de la bruja embarazada. "Harry."

"¿Que? Estoy cansado de pretender que no estoy aquí. Y, si tu me dejaras, Ron no volvería a ver su casa." Dijo el joven viciosamente.

"No matar gente en los terrenos de Hogwarts." Tom y Hermione dijeron al mismo tiempo, cansados.

Poppy sonrió. "tengo el presentimiento que ustedes dicen eso mucho."

"Comenzamos diciéndole a Marcus que no matara a los estudiantes que lo volvían loco, pero, si, tienen que repetírmelo mucho últimamente." Dijo Harry. "¿Que van a hacer con Ron? ¿Dumbles finalmente lo expulsara?"

"No. Esta suspendido por un mes." Tom murmuro molesto.

"¡QUE!" Harry salto de la cabeza de Ginny y comenzó a pasearse en la mesita al lado de la cama. "¡Pero entonces el volverá antes que yo! ¡Podría lastimar a Gin de nuevo!"

"Harry, Ron va a pasar un mes completo fuera de Hogwarts." Hermione sonrió. "Piénsalo. Estoy seguro que a Molly y Arthur le encantaría que fueras de visita."

Harry se detuvo de golpe, una sonría fría cubriendo su rostro mientras se giraba a mirar a Ginny. "Gin, ¿puedo matarlo?"

Ginny pareció pensarlo un momento, luego negó con la mano.

"¿Pero, porque no?" Harry frunció el ceño.

Ginny suspiro frustrada y miro a Tom por ayuda.

El Señor Oscuro parpadeo un par de veces. "Tu quieres vengarte de él." dedujo.

Ginny asintió con la mano y sonrió.

"Oh. Entonces solo lo torturare un poco." decidió Harry. Luego miro a Poppy, que estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. "Madame Pomfrey, usted no le dirá al Director, ¿cierto?"

Poppy se encogió de hombros. "¿Que hay que decir? Lo que tú hagas fuera de los terrenos de la escuela no es asunto mio. Aunque, si el Sr. Weasley es pillado en los terrenos del colegio durante su suspensión, seria suspendido por otro mes o expulsado." Le sugirió cerrándole un ojo antes de marcharse para dejarlos con sus planes.

"Esa mujer fue una Slytherin, estoy seguro." Murmuro Harry.

"En realidad, ella era Ravenclaw." Le dijo Tom. Los tres estudiantes lo miraron en shock. "¿Que? Ella iba a la escuela en el mismo año que yo."

"Que mal que este tan firme en la Luz." Harry suspiro. "Ella es divertida."

"Lo médicos no funcionan bien en el lado oscuro." Tom se encogió de hombros. "Nuestros ideales son demasiado opuestos."

"Oh, si, con todo ese asunto de matar a todos." Bromeó Harry.

"Tu no pareces caer en esa categoría." Hermione se rio del Niño-Que-Vivió en miniatura.

"Soy especial." Bufo Harry, sentándose al borde de la mesa. "De todas maneras, soy mas un bromista que un asesino."

"Podrías haberme engañado." Tom sonrió y se acomodó en su silla.

"¡Oye! ¡Que le paso a tu cabello!"

"Deja de quejarte. No iba a usar mas tiempo ese ridículo peinado, y te lo dije cuando me lo hiciste." Tom replico uniformemente. "Estoy seguro que tu grupito felizmente le comentara a los mortífagos que tuve cabello rosa en picos por un breve momento en el desayuno."

"¿Has oído hablar a los mortífagos sobre el cambio de ropa de Severus hace toda esas semanas?" pregunto Harry.

"En realidad si, cuando no creen que estoy escuchando. Con razón no se sorprendieron tanto con la indulgencia que sigo dándote."

"Si, soy un mago muy suertudo con lo que se refiere a insultarte, ¿no es así?"

"Y un poco mas." Hermione tosió.

Harry le frunció el ceño. "Que bueno que no tengo el temperamento del viejo Voldie."

"Disculpa." Tom bufo. "Lo tienes. Pero, como has dicho, no eres un asesino."

"Si, en vez de eso les haces bromas." Dijo burlona Hermione.

"Gin, no llores." Harry dijo de repente, saltado a la cama y abrazándole un dedo.

"Creo que ella quiere entra a la conversación." Susurro Hermione, poniendo una mano en el brazo de la chica.

Ginny asintió con su mano libre y ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Tom miro alrededor. "¿Dónde esta tu varita, Gin? Recordé un hechizo que escribe tus pensamientos en el aire."

Ginny saco su varita de abajo de la almohada y le parpadeo al Señor Oscuro.

"Tendrás que concentrarte en aprender a lanzar hechizos sin hablar, así que consideremos esto una practica, ¿ya?" sugirió Tom. "Tienes que concentrarte con mas fuerza que si tu-" Tom frunció el ceño y miro a Harry, ya que Hermione estaba riendo. "¿Porque me esta dando esa mirada?"

"Les enseñe el año pasado a hacer hechizos sin palabras." Harry dijo con aire de suficiencia.

"Porque no estoy sorprendido." Tom gruño. "Bien. La encantación es '_Ostentatio Mens_'. Tienes que apuntarte con tu varita."

Ginny apunto su varita hacia si misma y dijo las palabras sin sonido. Después de un momento _'¿Esta funcionando?'_ apareció justo sobre su cabeza.

Harry y Hermione dieron fuertes vítores y Tom le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la chica en la cama. "Gran trabajo, Gin."

_'Gracias, Tom. ¿Cuanto durara?'_

"Desafortunadamente no tengo idea. Tendremos que tratar por ensayo y error, ¿a menos que a nuestra residente bibliotecaria quiera investigar?"

Hermione le dio una palmada al Señor Oscuro en el brazo. "Eso fue horrible."

"¡Ja! ¡No soy el único que puede salirse con la suya!"

"Yo no soy un mortífago, por si acaso." Dijo Hermione con la cabeza en alto.

"Eso espero." La puerta se abrió y Poppy entro con el ceño fruncido. Severus estaba tras ella, con su varita apuntada hacia su cabeza.

"Ella estaba espiando." El adusto profesor de Pociones explico, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Hermione palideció mientras que Ginny le dio a la bruja una mirada de enojo. _'¡Iba a decirle a Dumbledore, apuesto!_'

Harry salto de la cama regresando a su tamaño original, con expresión fría y seria. "¿Era eso lo que estaba planeando?" siseo mientras Tom lanzaba una atrasada Barrera de Silencio.

"Iba a hacerlo, al principio." Poppy dijo con valentía. "Después de todo, Albus necesita saber cuando tiene mortífagos dando vueltas en la escuela, especialmente cuando usted Sr. Potter es uno."

"De todas formas el ya sospecha de mi." Bufo Harry. "Percy fue tan amable en silenciarme antes que Lucius lo silenciara. ¿Dijo _Iba_?"

"Si." Poppy respondió simplemente.

"¿Te molestaría explicar eso?" pregunto Tom, tomando perezosamente su varita.

Poppy le dio al profesor una sonrisa sombría. "No, Voldemort, si de verdad lo quieres."

Cinco varitas fueron apuntadas de inmediato a la enfermera. "¿Como?" pregunto Harry, ojos verdes entrecerrados peligrosamente.

"Oh, recordare a Tom Ryddle el resto de mi vida. Él no es un jovencito difícil de olvidar. " dijo Poppy tristemente. "Cuando tu comenzaste a trabajar aquí, sospeche que podías ser tu, pero ni te veías ni sonabas como él, y parecías ser décadas menor, así que ignore mis sospechas. Sin embargo, mencionaste que fuiste a la escuela conmigo, y _no recuerdo_ a ningún Marcus Brutús de ese tiempo…" ella se encogió de hombros.

"¿Ravenclaw, cierto?" Harry bufo, mirando intensamente a Tom.

"Te lo dije." El Señor Oscuro le respondió a su amante dándole una sonrisa antes que su fría mirada se posara en la bruja. "¿Que quisiste decir con _iba a hacerlo_, Poppy?"

"Ni el Tom Ryddle que yo conocí una vez ni el Voldemort del que conozco se habría preocupado lo suficiente para ayudar a alguien con una discapacidad que necesitara la ayuda, el Tom Ryddle del que fui amiga durante los primeros cuatro años en Hogwarts _lo habría echo_." Dijo suavemente Poppy con ojos tristes. "Y, aunque tienes razón, Tom, los que trabajamos en la medicina no estamos de acuerdo contigo, yo, no planeo parar este cambio en ti al decirle a Albus sobre esto, especialmente ya que no estas lastimando a nadie aquí en Hogwarts."

Harry y Tom intercambiaron miradas. _Confió en ella._ Decidió Harry.

_Yo-_

_¡Tom, por Merlín, ella fue tu amiga en la escuela y esta dispuesta a darte una oportunidad! Necesitas un amigo de tu edad._

_Pero, Harry, ¿Poppy Pomfrey?_

_Si, Tom, Poppy Pomfrey. En todo caso ella será buena para ti._

_No me gusta ese tono condescendiente jovencito._

Harry rio en voz alta, guardando su varita. "Eres un idiota."

Los ojos de Poppy se abrieron al ver la mirada fría del Señor Oscuro. "Tom-"

"¿Un _idiota,_ Harry? ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurrió?" Tom pregunto con voz helada.

Harry y Ginny parecían los únicos que no estaban preocupados por el tono y la mirada del Señor Oscuro. "Bueno, no, pero, veras, hay _damas_ presentes." Respondió Harry.

_'Oh, dejen de tontear ustedes dos.'_ Los reto Ginny, forzando las letras entre los dos magos. _'están preocupando a Herm.'_

"Upps. No fue mi intención hacer eso." Tom dijo ligeramente. "Pensé que me conocías mejor, Herm."

Harry rio al ver los rostros de Poppy y Severus mientras Hermione le daba un golpe en el brazo al Señor Oscuro otra vez. "Oye, Tom, ¡esto es casi tan divertido como esa vez que te llame idiota en la reunión!"

"Harry, tú fuiste el único que pensó que eso era divertido. Yo estaba molesto, y todos los demás estaban a punto del ataque cardiaco." Respondió Tom.

"Nagini pensó que era genial, actualmente."

"Ella es así." Gruño Tom, meneando la cabeza. "entre ustedes dos, no tengo ni la menor idea de como sigo cuerdo."

Harry tosió delicadamente y todos los demás rieron. "Tom, tú no estás cuerdo. Ya hemos hablado de esto."

"¡Estoy demasiado cuerdo!"

"Ahora suenas como un niño de dos años. Si das una patada con el pie creeré que tienes tres." Bromeo Harry.

Tom encogió los hombros y dio una patada, haciendo que todos rieran. "Soy un Slytherin. Tomo ventaja de todo."

"¿Veo que has decidido confiar en mí?" pregunto Poppy.

"¡Siii!" Harry se sentó al borde de la cama de Ginny. "Decidí que Tom necesitaba un amigo en Hogwarts que tuviera su edad."

"¿_Tu decidiste_?" pregunto Poppy.

"No estoy cuerdo, ¿recuerdas?" respondió Tom, volviendo a su asiento. "Harry tiene que velar por mi bienestar."

_'Entre otras cosas.'_

"¿Quieres decir algo, Gin?" Tom dijo con voz demasiado alegre.

_'Pensé que lo había echo.'_

"Mi Lord, creo que la Srta. Weasley simplemente esta tratando de hacerlo enfadar." Le dijo Severus.

_'Oh, Tom lo sabe, Profesor. Solo está siendo un idiota.'_

"Parece que soy un idiota bastante estos días, ¿no es así?" pregunto Tom.

Tocaron la puerta de repente y todos se quedaron helados. "Ves. Te dije que esa Barrera de Silencio era necesaria." Le dijo Harry encogiéndose de nuevo y escondiéndose bajo la mano de Ginny.

"Sabelotodo." Dijo Tom dejando caer la Barrera y asiéndole un gesto a la enfermera para que abriera la puerta.

Poppy lo hizo. "¡Molly! ¡Arthur!" ella dijo feliz, y luego no tan feliz, "Director."

"Hay esta tu oportunidad de decirle un par de cosas." Tom le dijo en voz baja a Hermione cuando los tres entraron a la habitación.

"¡Ginny!" grito Molly con voz llorosa antes de abrazar con fuerza a su hija.

_'¡Dejaste a Ron en la casa solo!'_ grito Ginny con sus letras mágicas.

"Fred y George están allí." Le aseguro Arthur.

"¿Donde aprendiste ese hechizo, querida?" Dumbledore pregunto inocentemente mientras sus ojos se posaban en Hermione.

_'Marcus me lo enseño señor.'_ Explico Ginny.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se dirigieron al maestro de Defensa. "Ya veo… Marcus, ¿has oído algo de Harry esta mañana?"

Todos los ojos se dirigieron al Director y Tom entrecerró los suyos. "¿debería?"

"Solo me preguntaba, ya que no se encuentra en Privet Drive."

"¿Y donde mas podría estar?" murmuro Hermione.

"Esa es mi pregunta, especialmente ya que esa sombra suya esta allí…" Dumbledore se encogió de hombres y les dio una sonrisa. "Déjame saber si oyes algo de él, por supuesto. Buen día." El Director se marcho entre miradas molestas.

Poppy cerró la puerta y Tom lanzo una nueva Barrera de Silencio rápidamente.

"¡Como hace eso!" grito Harry una vez que Ginny lo libero. "¡Severus, dijiste que Rodolphus y la tía Petunia cubrirían mi trasero!"

"¡Harry, cálmate!" ordeno Hermione.

"Conociendo a Albus, él tiene algún tipo de aparato en tu casa que lee tu firma mágica." Sugirió Poppy.

"No." Tom negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. "Cualquier mago o bruja con suficiente poder no tiene una clara firma mágica."

"¿Es por eso entonces que el Ministerio me culpo a mi cuando Dobby dejo caer el pudin? ¡Porque no tengo una firma!" pregunto Harry, escandalizado.

Tom le sonrió con cariño. "Si."

"¡ARGH!" Harry golpeo el colchón y cayo de trasero.

"Que mal que Saber no esta aquí." Bromeo Hermione.

"Se supone que tu eres la buena." Se quejo Harry.

"¿Quien es Saber?" pregunto Molly, sonriéndole al pequeño mago.

"Oh, solo un guardaespaldas que Lucius me envío que tiene la mala costumbre de hacerme caer de trasero por su propia diversión." Harry respondió como si nada, volviendo a su tamaño normal. "Cuando ustedes se vayan, ¿puedo ir con ustedes? Me gustaría conversar con Fred y George. Y con Ron, ahora que lo pienso."

"Oh, no lo sé…" Arthur respondió pensativo.

_'LES ORDENO que lo lleven.'_ Ginny deletreo sus palabras oscuramente.

"¡No estaba planeando ordenarles, Gin, pero, diablos, como sea!" Harry estiro sus brazos. "El poder se te ha ido a la cabeza, señorita."

_'Tú me nombraste tu segunda, idiota.'_

"Estoy consciente de eso, gracias."

"Oh, paren los dos." Dijo Molly riendo. "Harry, por supuesto que puedes venir. Tu siempre eres bienvenido en la Madriguera."

"Te lo dije." Harry le dijo a su hermana, sacándole la lengua.

_'Cállate idiota.'_

"Así que, Harry, ¿tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de Percy?" Arthur pregunto de repente, con mirada seria. La habitación se quedo en silencio y la temperatura pareció bajar un par de grados

"Si. Yo lo mate." Harry respondió fríamente. "¿Porque me preguntas?"

"¿Hubo una razón especifica?" Arthur pregunto tan frio como su líder.

Harry levanto una mano cuando Ginny comenzó a moverse, sin duda para decirle a su padre un par de cosas. "Gin, ¿déjame manejar esto por favor?" la chica asintió, sus ojos llenos de preocupación. "Fue asesinado porque deserto y le ofreció a la Orden del Fénix información sobre los Juniors, incluido mi nombre. Además de eso, trato de matarme a mí y a Herm en medio del Londres Muggle, cosa que note, no mencionaron en el artículo, aunque supongo que Dumbledore tampoco le menciono eso a los Aurores."

"¡Te ataco a ti y a _Hermione_!" grito Molly, horrorizada. "¿Porque a Hermione?"

"¿Porque es mi mejor amiga? Porque ella estaba con nosotros." Harry se encogió de hombros, mirando a Tom. "¿Alguna idea?"

"Dudo que fuera porque ella estaba allí. Percy nos dio a mí y a Saber la opción de marcharnos."

"Aunque quizás eso fue por sus varitas." Dijo Hermione pointed out.

"No…" Harry negó con la cabeza, pensativo. "Los mortífagos están entrenados en diferentes Artes Oscuras que le daría la ventaja sobre cualquier mago de la luz. Incluso la mayoría de los magos oscuros que no son mortífagos estarían muy presionados para coincidir con las habilidades de un mortífago."

"Estamos entrenados en combate." Dijo Severus. "Y entrenamos unos contra otros."

"Imprevisibilidad." murmuro Hermione, mirando al señor Oscuro, que simplemente estaba sentado dejando que fluyera la conversación. "Dijiste que estabas entrenado para encontrar su debilidad."

"No completamente. Estábamos superados, de manera extraña, así que era mejor esperar que mostrara una debilidad." Dijo Harry. "Era posible atacar a Percy directamente, quizás, les habrían dado con un hechizo, habiendo dos magos con varita, pero no habría dejado libres para su ataque, y esa no era una opción."

_'Estas hablando por el de nuevo.'_ Se quejo Ginny.

"Él quiere." Harry respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Tom hizo una mueca al ver la mirad molesta de la pelirroja en la cama. "él aprende mas rápido de esta manera."

"¡Hey!"

Tom le dio a su amante una mirada severa. "Lo haces, y necesitas saber eso."

"Gracias por recordarme. ¡Merlín, pero a veces eres un bastardo!"

"Es mi trabajo."

"Es mejor que no empiecen otra pelea." Poppy dijo en advertencia. "ya tengo suficientes ataques al corazón sin su ayuda."

"No me disculpare por tener la razón."

"Y no me disculpare por decirle cosas enfrente de los mortífagos."

"¡Tu no conoces el significado de disculpa!"

_¡Qué pasa con ustedes dos hoy!'_

Harry y Tom intercambiaron miradas, luego Harry miro a su hermana. "Frustración Sexual."

Ginny miro a Harry por un largo momento mientras Hermione se largaba a reír y los adultos en la habitación, excepto Tom, le daban a los adolescentes miradas horrorizadas. _'Lo siento. Y, y si no te hubieras agotado anoche, de seguro no tendrías este problema.'_

"Ginny!" grito Molly con ojos bien abiertos.

"Me gustaría verte Aparecer a todos ida y vuelta al Ministerio." Harry dijo como si nada. "De todas maneras, yo no era la única cansada." Hermione aun reía. Severus estaba comenzando a lucir ligeramente divertido. Tom se acomodo en su silla con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. Poppy se veía escandalizada. Arthur miraba con el ceño fruncido a Harry, Tom y a Ginny. Molly estaba, aparentemente, extremadamente horrorizada por toda la discusión.

_'Yo no estaba cansada.'_

"Apenas podías mantenerte de pie."

_'¡Esteba enferma!'_

"¡Espera, espera!" interrumpió Arthur. "¿Ginny, tú fuiste con Harry al Ministerio?"

_'Fuimos siete en total.'_ Dijo Ginny.

"¿Tu Apareciste a siete estudiantes?" Poppy susurro en shock. "espero que haya tomado un revitalizador, Sr Potter."

"Este bastardo me hizo beber uno." respondió Harry. "Y creo que Severus lo hizo, ya que sabia desagradable."

"Solo estas comenzando peleas con todos hoy, ¿no es así?" pregunto Severus, demasiado divertido con todo el asunto para preocuparse por el insulto.

"Si."

"Esta desquitando su ira con todos a si alrededor para no matar accidentalmente a Ronald." Explico Tom.

"Oh, maldición." Murmuro Hermione.

"Gin quiere desquitarse de él, ¿recuerdas?" dijo Harry. "Y, por suerte para nosotros, ella no es Walden Macnair."

Severus y Tom fueron los únicos que no se confundieron por esa declaración. "Oh, no era necesario que me recordaras eso, Harry." Se quejo Tom.

"Aha." Harry le saco la lengua al Señor Oscuro.

"¿Me pueden decir lo que hace Macnair?" pregunto Arthur.

"No querrás saberlo." Tom, Harry, y Severus dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Ni siquiera sé cómo se volvió un mortífago (come muertos)." Murmuro Harry.

"Esta en el nombre." Respondió Tom, cubriéndose los ojos con la mano.

"Oh, entonces él es la inspiración para el nombre."

"Harry, él ni siquiera había nacido cuando los mortífagos fueron creados."

"¡Ya me entendí!" Arthur dijo de repente, sorprendiendo a todos menos al Señor Oscuro y a su segundo.

"Por fin." Murmuro Harry.

"Solo te tomo veinte minutos." Añadió Tom sonriendo.

"En realidad, seguía desviándose el tema. Y eso no es justo."

"Cierto. Y tampoco lanzamos tantas pistas."

"Bueno no podíamos. Dumbles estaba aquí, ¿recuerdas?"

"En realidad trate de evitar recordarlo."

"Culpa tu mala memoria."

"No, eso es lo que Dumbledore hace."

_'¿Podrían callarse por un par de minutos?'_

"Oh, cierto, Arthur iba a darnos su brillante proclamación." Harry dijo bromeando, sonriéndole a su padre sustituto, que estaba pálido. Molly miraba a su esposo en confusión.

"Voldemort." Arthur dijo tembloroso.

Harry aplaudió. "¡Hey, Tom, te pillaron!"

"Debería maldecirte." El Señor Oscuro murmuro y miro a Arthur. "Si."

Molly jadeo. "¡Por las barbas de Merlín!"

"¿Porque no les dijiste cuando los incluiste?" le pregunto Hermione a su mejor amigo con una mirada de molestia.

"Es más divertido que cada uno lo averigüe por sí mismo." Harry respondió alegre.

"Slytherin." Severus tosió en su mano.

Harry sonrió. "No soy un Slytherin, soy la Señora Oscura."

Molly, Arthur, y Poppy se quedaron mirando como a Severus le daba un ataque de tos, Tom se cayó de su silla de tanto reír, y Hermione y Ginny comenzaron a llorar por reír con tanta fuerza. _'__¡Harry, esa fue una broma HORRIBLE!'_

"¿Entonces porque todos se ríen?" bromeo Harry.

"Nos reímos porque fue demasiado mala." Dijo Tom jadeado, mientras volvía a su silla. "¡Por Merlin de donde sacas esa cosas!"

"Las saco de mi mente, al igual que cualquier otro adolescente." Respondió Harry, mirando a los tres adultos que no comprendían. "Oh, vamos. Ustedes de verdad no creen que salgo con Ginevra Weasley, ¿no es así?"

"Creo que necesito sentarme." murmuro Poppy tomado asiento y mirándolo con ojos bien abiertos.

"Entonces, ¿porque el anillo?" pregunto Arthur mientras Molly se frotaba los ojos

Harry estiro su mano hacia el Señor Oscuro y levanto una ceja. "¿Que te hace creer que yo lo tengo?" Tom pregunto travieso.

"Tom, tu sabes que te vi guardarlos en tu bolsillo esta mañana." Dijo Harry, rodando los ojos.

"Tramposo." Se quejo el Señor Oscuro, pasándole los papeles.

Harry se los paso a Arthur. "Fue el regalo de navidad de Gin. Bueno, el resto. Su verdadero novio sugirió que ella usara el anillo en su dedo anular para que Ron se volviera loco."

"Y funciono demasiado bien." Añadió Hermione.

"Cielos." Arthur meneo la cabeza, pasándole los papeles a su esposa.

"Oh, Harry, esto es maravilloso." Molly suspiro, devolviéndoles lo papeles al adolescente, que sonrió y le paso los papeles a su amante.

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Poppy.

"Harry convirtió a Gin su hermana durante la navidad." Explico Tom.

"Y fue horriblemente adorable también." Hermione suspiro feliz.

"¡Hermione!" Harry grito sonrojándose.

"Lo fue, sabes." murmuro Tom.

"¡Tom!"

"Pensé que ya había superado ese asunto del rubor." Tom dijo bromeando.

Harry se giro a Gin. "¡Gin, él está siendo malo conmigo!"

La chica reía en silencio. _'Entonces ve a callarlo.'_

Harry parpadeo un par de veces. "Oh. Okay." Luego se levanto, se sentó en el regazo de Tom, y beso al Señor Oscuro con fuerza.

Tom abrazo con fuerza a Harry y cerro los ojo. _Podría acostumbrarme a esto._

Harry termino de besarlo sonriendo. _Siempre dices eso._

_Eso debe ser porque siempre lo dijo enserio, amor._ Le respondió, levantándole una ceja al adolescente. _Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto._

_Probablemente._ Harry miro a Ginny. "¿Funciono?"

_'Ustedes se ven demasiado bien juntos.'_

"¡Ginny!" grito Molly asombrada.

"Podríamos permitir que te nos unas." Tom dijo sugestivamente.

Ginny rio. _'No creo que mamá lo acepte, Tom.'_

"Que pena. También podríamos invitar a Lucius. Mientras más mejor."

"Sabes, es algo bueno que se que estas bromeando." Dijo Harry.

_'Y Harry no es celoso.'_ Añadió Ginny.

"Si, en realidad lo es." Dijo Tom. "Es un rasgo Gryffindor. ¡AY!"

Harry sonrió inocente a su amante. "Atrévete a repetir eso."

"No, gracias." Gruño Tom apoyando su cabeza en el hombre de Harry. "Eres un niño horrible."

"Eso me dices siempre."

_'¿No son lindos?'_ pregunto Ginny una vez que se aseguro que ninguno de los dos magos estuviera mirando.

"Si…" dijo en voz baja Molly mientras que Hermione y Poppy asentían. Arthur se encogió de hombres indeciso y Severus miro al techo.

"Gracias." Harry dijo astuto. "Parece que has olvidado que tengo ojos en la parte trasera de la cabeza hermanita."

"¡Como haces eso!" grito Hermione.

Harry meneo la cabeza. "secreto de familia."

Tom rio junto a su cuello. "Lo es, ¿no es así?"

"Ves, ahora tu hiciste trampa."

"Ojo por ojo."

"Termina idiota."

_'¿De que están hablando?'_ pregunto Ginny, exasperada.

"El Avada Kedavra que reboto cuando era un bebé repartió nuestros dones entre los dos." Explico Harry. "Es por eso que hablo Parsel."

_'¿Así que la línea Gryffindor tiene la habilidad de ver por detrás de su cabeza?'_ dijo Ginny.

"No. La línea Gryffindor es una línea de Metamorfomagos." Tom respondió con calma. "Harry de verdad tiene ojos en la parte trasera de la cabeza para verlo todo."

Casi todos en la habitación se quedaron con la boca abierta. _'¡Es por eso que puedes cambiar de forma con tanta facilidad!'_ se dio cuenta Ginny.

"Si, pero él usa un Glamour, la mayoría de las veces." Murmuro Harry.

"Solo estoy esperando que algún maestro inteligente me lance un Hechizo Anti-Glamour." Dijo Tom. "El pánico masivo es divertido, cuando está planeado."

"Eres un verdadero bastardo." Decidió Hermione mirando a Harry. "Harry, si eres un Metamorfomago, ¿por qué no cambias tu forma más seguido?"

"Se necesita practica, y no recibí mi don completo hasta mi cumpleaños numero diecisiete, probablemente debido al ataque de Tom." Explico Harry. "De todas formas, como un buen aspirante a Slytherin, mantengo mi ventajas en secreto hasta que sea el momento correcto."

_'O como un buen discípulo de la Orden.'_ Escribió Ginny.

"Oh, Herm te dijo." Harry se encogió de hombros. "Si, esa es una de las cosas que Ojo Loco siempre anda diciendo."

"Y tú lo sigues al pie de la letra." Tom suspiro. "Gryffindor. ¡AY!"

"Los Slytherin no aprenden bien, ¿no es así?" Harry rio.

"No en realidad, no." Tom dijo cansado. "Ahora deja de pellizcarme, travieso."

Molly le sonrió a los dos magos. "Harry, ¿creo que querías conversar con los gemelos?"

"En realidad, es mas responder preguntas que ellos tienen, pero si." Él la miro. "¿Quieres que deje de pellizcar a Tom?"

"Es probablemente para mejor." Dijo Arthur.

"Cielos."

Tom sonrió y beso gentilmente a Harry. : Quieres que te visite esta semana:

:No. necesito ir al Callejón Diagon por los brazaletes encantados. Y, antes que comencemos con la vieja discusión, si, tu también recibirás uno.:

:Yo no uso brazaletes.:

:Entonces te comprare una corona. Combina muy bien con esa piel blanca como de serpiente que te gusta tanto.:

:Me gustan las coronas.:

:Oh, eres horrible.: Harry rio, soltándose del abrazo de Tom y poniéndose de pie. "No empieces a hechiza a los estudiantes."

"Le echare un ojo." Prometió Hermione.

"Eres la mejor." El joven beso la mejilla de Hermione y la abrazo con cuidado. "Cuídate."

"Si querido."

"Hey, Tom puede ponerse celoso al igual que yo." Harry dijo bromeando antes de acercarse a la cama de Ginny. "Espero verte fuera de aquí la próxima vez que venga a causar albortos a Hogwarts, Srta., o seré un hermano mayor muy molesto."

_'Si, Harry.'_

Harry le beso la frente con gentileza. "me asegurare que Ron reciba su merecido."

_'No lo mates hasta que yo le dé lo mío.'_ Ginny dijo en advertencia.

"Si, si, lo sé. Tú no eres Walden."

_'Dime. Vamos.'_

"Una de las cosas que me gusta menos es el vomito, querida Gin, así que tendrás que esperar hasta que puedas moverte." Dijo Harry agitando un dedo en su cara. Miro a Severus. "Después que me vaya, asegúrate que Ted traiga su trasero hasta acá. Si tienes que hacerlo, dile que yo lo ordene." Severus asintió y Harry miro a la enfermera a su lado. "Poppy, apreciaría que dejaras que Theodore Nott vea a Gin cuando se deje caer, claro que no en horas de clase."

"Mientras no la moleste." Poppy dijo seria.

"Creo que la única cosa que la molestaría de las visitas de Ted será cuando él se marche." Dijo Tom parándose con un gruñido. "Harry, te estas poniendo pesado."

"Callos por aterrizar de trasero tan seguido."

"Eso explica porque estaba tan áspero. Oh, espera, lo siento. Eran esos pantalones."

Harry levanto una ceja mirando al señor Oscuro mientras Hermione se largaba a reír y Ginny reía en silencio. "Pensé que te gustaban mis pantalones."

"Tus pantalones son adorables, querido, pero creo que te prefiero sin ellos."

"Ese lenguaje enfrente de las damas." Dijo Harry.

_'Oh, vamos, Harry. Muéstranos esa ropa tuya.'_

"Y devuélveme mi túnica, mocoso." Añadió Tom.

"¿Le estas tomando prestada la ropa ahora?" Hermione rio.

"¿Qué? La mía tenía sangre." Murmuro Harry, sacándose la túnica y arrogándola a la cara de Tom. "Ahí tienes bebé quejoso."

:Me quejo porque no recibí mi dosis de sexo este fin de semana.: respondió Tom, encogiendo la túnica y guardándola en un bolsillo.

:Estoy seguro que puedes soportar un par de días.:

"¡Harry James Potter! ¡Ese es un tatuaje!" grito Molly.

"¡Cielos hay un espejo atrás de mi!" Harry rio, mirando a su madre sustituta. "Si, es un tatuaje. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?"

"Nada funciona, confía en mí." Dijo Hermione. "No estaba ni lo mas ligeramente arrepentido mientras nos contaba lo doloroso que había sido."

Poppy se paro en la espalda del chico para mirar más de cerca el tatuaje. "¿Así que, quien gana generalmente; el fénix, o el basilisco?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Antes, el fénix siempre habría ganado. Aunque ahora, el basilisco gana siempre." Les dijo.

"Depende de tu estado mental." Dedujo Arthur y Harry asintió. "astuto."

"También lo creo." Dijo Harry. "¿Entonces nos vamos?"

"Si." Molly le sonrió.

"Encógete mocoso." Ordeno Tom rodando los ojos. "Él probablemente se subirá a tu cabello, Molly. Es su lugar favorito."

"Por supuesto." Molly asintió, agachándose para recoger la pequeña forma y poniéndola sobre su hombro.

Harry les hizo una seña a todos con la mano y se escondió en el cabello de Molly. ¡_Okay. Chao!_

"Dice que está listo." Tom le dijo a los Weasley con una sonrisa.

"Nos vemos." Les dijo Molly antes de seguir a su esposo.


	40. Chapter 39

Capitulo 39

Ron estaba leyendo una carta, muchas otras a su alrededor, cuando Harry entro a su habitación. Pareció no haber notado la entrada del joven mago.

"Veo que Fred y George fueron capaces de mantener su temperamento." Dijo Harry, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta y cruzando los brazos.

Ron lo miro. "¿Que quieres, Harry?"

Harry se acerco a la cama y tomo una carta para mirarla. Era de Percy y estaba fechada en octubre. "Estuviste escribiéndote con Percy. Ya veo. ¿Es por esto que atacaste a Ginny por que no le importo su muerte?"

Ron le quito la carta a Harry y empezó a reunirlas todas. "Quizás."

Harry le sonrió con frialdad. "Él te dijo algo sobre mí, ¿no es así?" Ron se quedo helado, los ojo en sus manos. "¿En la carta que estabas leyendo? Parece que es la más reciente."

"Él dijo algo, si."

"¿Te dijo que yo era un mortífago, Ron? ¿Te dijo que reuní un grupo para convertirlos al lado oscuro?" Harry pregunto como si nada.

Ron levanto sus ojos a la tranquila cara enfrente de él. "Como-"

"Porque es lo mismo que le dijo a Dumbledore después que trato de matarme a mí y a Hermione."

Ron entrecerró los ojos. "él nunca lastimaría a Hermione. Le dije que ella me importaba."

"¿Pero yo no? estoy herido, Ron."

"Tú has sido horrible conmigo últimamente." Le dijo Ron.

"Lo merecías." Harry dijo suavemente y Ron cerró la boca de golpe. "Embarazaste a Hermione cuando ella no lo quería, has estado atacando la relación entre Ginny y yo, luego atacaste a Ginny directamente. Cada cosa imperdonable. Dime, Ron, ¿qué me impide matarte ahora por lo que le hiciste a Ginny esta vez? Ella perdió su voz, Ron. Jamás volverá a hablar." Se acerco hasta que estuvo nariz con nariz con el pelirrojo, voz baja y sin emoción. "¿Que me detiene?"

"Mis padres-" comenzó Ron con la boca seca.

"Molly y Arthur no están complacidos contigo. ¿Crees que me habrían dejado subir solo aquí sí estuvieran preocupados por tu bienestar?"

"Yo-Dumbledore-"

"Lo que sucede fuera de la escuela no le preocupa."

"La Orden-"

"Esta demasiado ocupada persiguiendo magos sicópatas y tratando de averiguar donde he estado toda la noche para preocuparse por ti."

Ron meneo la cabeza. "Estas indefenso."

"He estado aprendiendo artes marciales, Ronald, y Dumbledore me devolvió mi varita después del ataque de Percy."

"Vas a matarme." Se dio cuenta Ron y abrió grandes ojos. "Percy tenia razón, ¿no es así? Tu _eres_ un mortífago…"

Harry sonrió. "Muy bien." Se sentó en la cama con gentileza, sus ojos nunca dejando los horrorizados ojos cafés del chico al que una vez había considerado su amigo. "¿Te gustaría oír como murió Percy, Ron? Puedo decírtelo, sabes. Yo lo hice."

"Tu-no…" Ron negó con la cabeza.

"El Señor Oscuro es de por vida." Susurro Harry. "Aquellos que se unen viven su vida como magos oscuros o mueren rápidamente como magos de la luz. Percy se volvió un traidor y fue asesinado. Es como siempre hemos hecho las cosas."

"¡Tu estas siendo controlado-o-o-o _algo_!" grito Ron.

"Ronald, se que tienes cerebro. Si Voldemort no pudo controlarme en cuarto año, ¿qué te hace creer que puede controlarme ahora?"

"¡Entonces tu no eres Harry Potter!"

Harry rio con frialdad, recordando la risa del Señor Oscuro. "Remus dijo lo mismo, ¿sabes? así, continua, Ron, hazme una pregunta que solo yo conozca."

"¿Cu-cuando se-se-seguimos las a-a-arañas, que vi-mos?"

"Suenas como el Profesor Quirrell. Y encontramos una colonia de Acromantulas en el bosque que eran amigas de Hagrid. Querían comernos, pero el viejo Ford Anglia de tu padre llego a salvarnos." Harry dijo como si nada. "¿Quieres probar de nuevo?"

"¿Cual fue la p-primera tarjeta de las ranas de choco-chocolate que con-conseguiste?"

Harry frunció el ceño. "Dumbledore. Me sorprendió descubrir que las fotos se mueven en el mundo mágico. Tu encontraste muy extraño que las fotografías Muggle no se movieran…" se detuvo, meneando la cabeza para sacudir los recuerdos. "Mucho ha cambiado desde entonces…"

Ron dijo en un sollozo. "¿Por qué? ¿Porque te uniste a Quién-Tu-Sabes?"

Harry se puso de pie. "Todos tenemos nuestras razones, Ron. Tu aun no te ganas mi respeto como para saber las mías. Te pediría que le preguntaras a Ginny por las de ella, pero, bueno, hiciste eso muy difícil." Tomo la mejilla de Ron suavemente y le dio una mirada de tristeza. "Pobre, pobre, Ron. Todos te dejamos atrás. Tu familia se ha vuelto Oscura y tu estas atorado en la luz. Qué cosa más penosa."

"Harry…"

"Ahora tienes que comprender, Ron, que no puedo permitir que cuentes nuestros secretos. Te dejare tus cartas, claro está, pero nadie más debe verlas." Harry dijo con gentileza, mientras lanzaba un hechizo de secreto en la cama del chico. "Percy murió llorando, Ron. Cubierto en su propia sangre y llorando como un bebé. Él fue un traidor dos veces, mi amigo. Un traidor a tu familia y a la Luz, y luego un traidor a mí y a la Oscuridad. Los traidores merecen morir, Ron. Y, quizás, ¿tu serás el próximo en caer?" sugirió con facilidad el joven mago antes de salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras. Sintió, en vez de oír, a Ron siguiéndolo.

"¿Aun está con vida?" George le pregunto a Harry cuando entro a la sala.

Harry levanto una ceja. "Recuerdo contarte que Gin quería encargarse de él, George."

"Este tiene mala memoria." dijo Fred.

"Que pena. Ustedes dos parecen compartir un cerebro."

"¿Que te mordió el trasero?" gruño Fred.

Harry suspiro y se sentó con cuidado. "Muchas cosas."

"Frustración Sexual." Sugirió Arthur, recibiendo un golpe de su esposa. "¡Ayy! Molly, ¿porque hiciste eso?"

Harry sonrió con tristeza. "Si." Se sentó con calma. "mejor te nos unes, Ronald. No lo hace muy bien al espiar a las personas."

Ron asomo su cabeza por la puerta y se encontró mirando cuatro varitas apuntas hacia él sobre la cabeza de Harry de miembros de su familia. "¿Hola?"

"Bájenlas." Harry dijo con firmeza. Cuando nadie bajo sus varitas se puso de pie. "¿Que fue lo que dije?"

Ron miro en una mezcla de asombro y terror como cuatro varitas fueron bajadas y guardadas. "Gracias, Harry."

Harry se giro hacia él, ojos verdes fríos. "No te ayudare, Ron. Matarte no resolverá nada y solo significara otro funeral. Mejor dejar que continúe tu estupidez en vez de acabarla con dos lindas palabras."

Ron entrecerró los ojos. "¿Has tocado a mi hermana sexualmente?"

"¡Hipócrita!" dijeron Fred y George.

Harry rodo sus ojos. "No estoy saliendo con Gin, Ron. Tus habilidades de observación necesitan bastante trabajo." Volvió a sentarse.

"Harry, ¿fue sabio decirle eso?" Arthur pregunto gentil.

"Si." Harry le sonrió firmante al hombre mientras Ron se sentaba en el piso entre donde se sentaban Harry y su madre, luciendo atónito. "Le lance un hechizo para que no pueda repetir nada de lo que escuche en esta casa." Explico el mago de ojos verdes. "y solo yo o Voldemort podemos eliminar el hechizo o alterarlo."

"Cielos. Gracias por el voto de confianza." Murmuro Fred.

Harry lanzo un bufido. "No confió en que Dumbles trate de alguna forma obtener la información. Si él sospecha de ustedes cuatro, y los usa para quitar el hechizo a Ron, estamos perdidos."

"Cierto." George suspiro.

"¿Cuando te volviste tan inteligente?" dijo Fred.

"De verdad no esperas que responda eso, ¿cierto?" Harry le cerró un ojo a los gemelos antes de ponerse serio. "Percy le dijo a Dumbles sobre los collares. Estoy contado con ustedes por información o ideas que se les ocurran a los miembros de la Orden para descubrirlos. Mientras los esconderemos bajo la ropa."

"Nosotros siempre lo hacemos." Dijeron los gemelos mientras Molly y Arthur escondían los suyos bajo sus ropas.

"Tú no estás escondiendo el tuyo." Murmuro Molly con labios fruncidos.

Harry sonrió. "Él ya sospecha de mi. ¿Por qué debería preocuparme?"

"No tiene evidencia." Dijo Molly.

"Entonces lo mejor que podemos hacer es evitar que los descubra, ¿no es así?" dijo Harry.

Un fuerte ruido en la cocina hizo que todos se quedaran helados un segundo antes que cinco varitas estuvieran apuntadas a la puerta de la cocina.

Una cabeza con cabello naranja se asomo por la puerta de la cocina. "¡Hola!"

"¡Tonks!" grito Molly sonando exasperada. "¿Qué fue lo que botaste?"

"Bote un sartén de la hornilla." Dijo Tonks sonriendo. "¡Ves, Harry, le dije a Dumbledore que etarias aquí!"

Harry gruño y volvió a sentarse. "Casi nos diste a todos un ataque al corazón, Tonks. Tengo suficientes sicóticos tras de mí para que armes ese alboroto en la cocina."

"Lo siento…" la mujer miro sobre la silla de Harry a Ron, que estaba dándole a Harry una mirada divertida. "¿No lo mataste?"

"No. Aunque estuve tentado." Respondió Harry sonriendo. "¿Dung de verdad llego a tiempo?"

Tonks frunció el ceño y saco su monedero. "Si, maldito. Esperaba que lo hubieras olvidado."

"¿Están apostando?" dijo Molly escandalizada.

"No." Harry y Tonks dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras Tonks ponía las monedas en la mano de Harry.

"Están apostando sobre la responsabilidad de Dung-"

"-eso es demasiado gracioso."

Tonks le cerró un ojo a los gemelos. "Harry empezó."

"¡Harry ni siquiera debería saber donde están ustedes!" grito Molly.

"Molly, relájate." Harry suspiro, guardando el dinero. "Ella uso cabello rosa un día. Ahora saber que no debe hacerlo."

"¡Eso espero!"

"Soy capaz de encargarme de mi mismo, sabes."

"Si, además que tiene buenos amigos." Añadió Tonks alborotando el cabello de Harry. "Como ese mortífago escondido en el jardín del numero 8."

"¡Que!" Harry se giro y la miro fijamente.

Tonks miro alrededor de la habitación con el ceño fruncido. El único Weasley sin una varita en la mano era Ron, y probablemente era porque no tenía una varita. "Si. Moody vio a uno de los mortífagos en un árbol al principio de la semana. Él y otro mortífago se intercambian cada veinticuatro horas. No han hecho nada más que mirar, aun."

Harry escondió su cara con sus manos gruñendo. "Olvide que Ojo loco va de vez en cuando…"

"¡Espera! ¿Tu sabias que estaban allí?" pregunto Tonks sobresaltada.

"Si." Harry la miro entre sus dedos. "El nos ayudo a tía Petunia y a mí cuando ese impostor Voldemort vino a tomar el té."

"Pensé que _Remus_ fue el que los ayudo." Tonks dijo sospechosa.

Harry levanto una ceja mirando a la Metamorfomaga. "¿Habrías creído que unos mortífagos habían detenido a un falso Lord Voldemort?"

"…No…"

"Bueno, esa es la razón. Decidimos que era mejor decir que Remus llego al rescate."

"¿Pero porque están ayudándote?" Tonks pregunto con urgencia.

"No lo sé." Harry se encogió de hombros. "Pero son amigos de Saber, así que creo que Lucius puede haberlos enviado. No voy a molestarlos preguntándoles porque nos están protegiendo."

"Quizás están esperando debilidades en las protecciones para darse a conocer." Sugirió Arthur.

"Eso asumiendo que hay protecciones en mi casa." Respondió Harry con ojos brillando de furia.

"El Ministro lo decidió después que los volviste a todos animales." Dijo Tonks.

"Tengo un par de palabras elegidas para el Ministro." Dijo oscuramente el chico. "Y ninguna de ellas es agradable."

"Harry, no te alteres…" comenzó Arthur.

"¡No lo estoy!"

"En realidad si te estás alterando." Dijo una voz desde la puerta de la cocina.

Cinco varitas apuntaron al intruso mientras Harry frunció el ceño. "Córtala, Saber."

Rodolphus levanto una ceja mirando al adolecente. "Oblígame." Miro las cuatro varitas que seguían apuntadas a él, ya que Tonks había guardado la suya. "¿Que hice esta vez?"

"Los asustaste." Murmuro Harry. "Él es tan seguro como una ayuda contratada por Lucius puede ser." Le explico a los Weasley.

"Eso no es decir mucho." Murmuro Arthur mientras él y los demás guardaban sus varitas.

"Saben, deberíamos tener una fiesta. Tenemos suficiente gente." Sugirió Tonks.

"Oh, que divertido" Harry dijo sarcástico. "Podemos pasar una hora practicando nuestros hechizos en los demás y luego todos pueden divertirse viendo como Saber patea mi trasero cada ciertos segundos."

"Necesitas practica." Le informó Rodolphus parándose al lado de la silla de Harry cerca de Ron. "Hola, Tomate."

Ron se puso rojo. "Cállate basura."

"Estoy dolido." Rodolphus suspiro. "Los pequeñitos deberían aprender a cuidar su lenguas, Sr Weasley." añadió, apuntando su varita al adolescente. "Especialmente cuando no saben con que están lidiando."

**Rodolphus.** Harry siseo amenazadoramente en Parsel. Todos los mortífagos de la primera guerra sabían como sonaba su nombre en Parsel, habiéndolo oído bastante. Rodolphus bajo la varita y fulmino con la mirada a su joven líder. "¿Como me encontraste?"

"Una serpiente me dijo."

"Claro." Harry pasó su mano por su cabello con una mirada molesta. "Vienes para llevarme a casa, ¿no es así?"

"No. Estoy aquí para hacer mi trabajo, mi escurridizo amigo."

"Suenas como Lucius."

"Trabajo para Lucius."

"¡Oh, sí, y eso explica todo!"

"¿No es así?"

Arthur tosió mientras Molly se puso de pie. "¿Té?" pregunto la mujer.

"¡Yo te ayudo!" se ofreció Tonks.

"Tu eres una invitada, Tonks." Harry le dijo con gentileza, para alivio de Molly. "Aunque creo que Ron debería ayudar, ya que es su casa." Miro a Ron fijamente.

Ron miro a Harry enojado. "Quizás no deberías ordenarme en mi casa."

"Muévete, Ronald." Ordeno Molly. "Y deja tranquilo a Harry. Él tiene tanto derecho a estar en esta casa como tú."

Ron se fue rodeando de risas.

Tonks se sentó en el sillón donde estaban los gemelos. Rodolphus siguió parado al lado de Harry. "Siéntate." Murmuro Harry.

Rodolphus levanto una ceja mirando al adolescente. "Seguiré de pie, gracias." Harry rodo sus ojos.

"Así que, Arthur, tu y Molly fueron a ver a Ginny, ¿cierto?" pregunto Tonks.

"Si. Ella está viva, pero muda, posiblemente para siempre." Arthur respondió pesadamente.

"Se lo merecería, la-" murmuro Ron mientras entraba con un plato de panecillos. Se quedo helado al ver la varita de Harry apuntada hacia él. Levanto la mirada y vio dos brillantes ojos esmeralda.

"Vamos, Ron, termina esa oración. Me encantaría poder maldecirte."

"Harry-" comenzó Rodolphus.

"Cállate, Saber." Harry respondió duramente, poniéndose de pie. Todos observaron cómo se dirigió hacia el chico pelirrojo que estaba parado al medio de la habitación. "Vamos, Ron. Me gustaría oír el nombre que crees merece tu hermana."

Ron entrecerró los ojos. "¡Iba a llamarla puta mortífaga, ya que no tengo dudas de que eso es lo que eres!" dijo enojado.

Harry le dio a Ron un puñetazo en el estomago, cuando el chico se doblo le dijo al oído. "Ambos sabemos que eso no era lo que ibas decir, ¿no es así?" susurro el chico de cabello negro. "Y agradece que Tonks esta aquí, o te habría lanzado un Cruciatus por eso." Soltó a Ron, dejando que el chico cayera al piso, con las manos en su estomago. "_No_ vuelvas a decir eso de ella." Siseo marchando a la cocina para ayudar a Molly.

"Él nunca controlara su temperamento." Rodolphus suspiro.

"El día que Harry Potter controle su temperamento-"

"-es el día que nos uniremos a Quien-Tu-Sabes." Dijeron Fred y George.

Tonks rio. "No son demasiado extremos, ¿no es así?"

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas luego se encogieron de hombros. "No."

"Ron, ve a tu habitación." Ordeno Molly cuando volvió a entrar a la habitación, un furioso Harry tras él. Ambos llevaban bandejas con tazas y teteras.

"Pero, mamá-"

"Habitación." Arthur dijo con firmeza.

"A menos que puedas controlar lo que sale de tu boca y seas más educado." Molly añadió pensativa.

Harry bufo. "Eso es imposible."

"¡Harry!" Molly lo miro en shock mientras Ron subía a su habitación. "Eso no fue necesario."

"Opps." Harry se encogió de hombros y dejo en la mesita la bandeja que traía en las manos.

Rodolphus puso una firme mano en el hombro de Harry. "Arthur, Molly, ¿les molesta que tomemos prestado su patio trasero?"

"¿Que estas planeado?" Molly pregunto sospechosa.

"Sesión de entrenamiento." Dijo Harry. "Él quiere ver cuántas veces puede hacerme caer de trasero antes de que me calme."

"_Esto_ quiero verlo." Tonks dijo alegre.

"¡Nosotros también!" gritaron los gemelos.

"Entonces el té tendrá que esperar." decidió Molly mientras Arthur asintió.

Harry le vio al sonriente Rodolphus una mirada enojada. "Voy a matarte."

"Claro. Eso quiero verlo. Vamos, Potter."

Harry se saco la polera y la arrojó a una silla luego siguió a Rodolphus al patio. Tonks y los cuatro Weasley los siguieron curiosos. "Oh, maldición, estoy usando estos pantalones…"

"Bien. Puedes probar lo rápido que eres en ellos." Respondió Rodolphus, parando en medio del área abierta y poniendo protecciones alrededor con las que podría rebotar si chocaba con ellas o absorber cualquier hechizo, en caso que Harry pidiera el ejercicio especial.

Harry rodo sus ojos y cambio sus pantalones a algo más cómodo con su varita. "Con mi suerte, los romperé." Él reaseguro su varita a su brazo y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al mago oscuro frente a él. "Primer ejercicio."

Ron se paro en su ventana, mirando la sesión de entrenamiento bajo él. Tenía que admitir, Harry era tremendamente bueno para solo haber tenido dos semanas de práctica. Aunque, si uno no hacía nada más que practicar, y Ron tenía el presentimiento de que Harry lo había hecho, cualquiera seria así de bueno. Mientras que ninguno de los ataques de Harry le había llegado a su oponente, era bastante obvio para Ron que su antes mejor amigo podría patearle el trasero a un mago normal, sin problemas. Sin embargo, un mago con una varita era un asunto diferente, especialmente si Harry no podía usar la suya.

Ron abrió su ventana justo a tiempo para oír a Harry gritar "¡Ejercicio especial!" y se sorprendió al ver al ayudante contratado por Malfoy lanzándole hechizos junto con golpes y patadas al joven mago. Harry, sin embargo, no saco su varita, solo bloqueo los ataques físicos y evito los mágicos.

"Por Merlín…" Ron susurro para sí mismo, mirando a los espectadores. Su mamá se mordía las uñas nerviosa. Su papá se veía ligeramente preocupado por el adolescente que se había unido a la familia hace unos años. Fred y George estaban echándole barra al ayudante mientras Tonks animaba a Harry.

Ron miro la pila de cartas en el escritorio. _Si Harry me detiene de enviar a la Orden tras él y sus amigos mortífagos en entrenamiento, entonces tendré que encargarme yo mismo. Apenas regrese a Hogwarts, los acabare uno a uno. Me preocupare de Fred y George y mamá y papá después._

El jueves en la tarde Harry, una vez mas volvió a La Madriguera. Estaba usando una polera verde con uno de sus nuevos jeans y esta vez tenia una bolsa de Encantamientos Chipper en su mano. Rodolphus estaba con él, mirando su nuevo brazalete encantado. Rio con ganas cuando se entero que Lucius y los otros cuatro mortífagos que vigilaban Privet Drive también los usarían, o si no...

"¡Huele muy rico aquí!" comento Harry cuando entro a la cocina con Rodolphus.

"¡Harry!" Molly le sonrió a su invitado. "Y Saber. Qué bueno es verlos a ambos. ¿Van a almorzar?"

"No, lamentablemente." Harry miro a su madre sustituta. "Veníamos a entregarles estos encantadores brazaletes a ti, Arthur, Fred y George. Y nos llevaremos a Ron con nosotros para una visita a Hogwarts."

"Bueno, todos están arriba." Molly le dijo a los dos magos. "¿Por qué no van a buscarlos y bajan cuando yo haya terminado estos sándwiches?"

"Perfecto." Harry le paso su bolsa a Rodolphus. "Quédate aquí y cuida esto. Si Molly necesita ayuda, dásela. ¿Comprendido?"

"¿Quieres que ladre y mueva mi cola?" Rodolphus pregunto seco.

"Solo si puedes." Harry respondió astutamente antes de salir de la habitación, y del alcance de la varita de Rodolphus.

"Mocoso." Murmuro Rodolphus, sentándose a la mesa.

Molly sonrió. "Es horrible, ¿no es así?"

Rodolphus meneo su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. "Un gran mocoso, pero es un excelente mago y tiene muy buenas ideas. Eso, y esta cambiando a nuestro Lord lentamente en un ser humano."

Molly dejo el plato de sándwiches en la mesa cerrándole un ojo. "Lo note."

"Los dos están hablando sobre mí, lo sé." Se quejo Harry, entrando a la cocina con un enojado Ron. Fred y George los seguían. "Arthur dice que bajara en un momento. _Siéntate_, Ron."

"¡Ja! ¡No soy el único al que tratas como un perro!" Rodolphus dijo mientras Ron se sentaba enojado.

Harry miro a su guardián fijamente. "Saber…"

La expresión de él de inmediato se puso en blanco. "No empieces." Dijo en tono monótono.

Harry soltó un bufido y se sentó entre Rodolphus y Ron. "Entonces no me des una razón."

"¿Como haces eso?" Fred le pregunto a Rodolphus asombrado.

"Sin siquiera _Harry_ puede ponerse en blanco así." Dijo George.

Rodolphus le frunció el ceño a su joven Lord. "Si puede."

Harry se encogió de hombros, mordiendo un sándwich. "Si quiero, puedo hacerlo. Es solo que nunca quiero."

"¡Te he visto tratar!" se quejo George tomando el sándwich que Fred había agarrado para él.

"No, no lo has hecho." Harry le dio al gemelo una mirada traviesa. "y espera que nunca tengas que hacerlo."

"Él da miedo." Dijo Rodolphus, pasándole la bolsa a Harry cuando Arthur entro a la cocina.

"Gracias." Harry dejó a un lado su sándwich e hizo un movimiento imperceptible hacia Ron con su varita antes de hablar. "Ron no puede vernos ni oírnos, así que consideren que esta es una reunión."

"Está bien." Arthur asintió y se sentó.

El joven mago de ojos verdes saco cuatro brazaletes de su bolsa y se los paso. "Tengo brazaletes encantados para cada Junior, al igual que a los mortífagos en quién confió. Lo decidimos después del ataque de Percy."

"Son encantadores." Molly suspiro, poniéndose el de ella.

"Y ahora son considerados uniforme de los Juniors." Dijo Rodolphus.

Harry asintió. "Cada brazalete está programado para que solo el dueño pueda verlo. Sugiero que nunca se los saquen, porque son muy útiles, y sacárselos lo hace visible nuevamente." Él se saco su brazalete encantado, que tenía más dijes que los demás, para probar su punto.

"¡Oye tu tienes mas dijes!" gritaron juntos los gemelos.

Harry sonrió ligeramente. "No tengo tanto dinero para darle a todos los encantamientos que yo tengo." Se detuvo. "Bueno, si lo tengo, pero no lo haré. Si quieren mas, tendrán que comprarlos ustedes mismos."

"¿Podrías explicar que hace cada dije?" Arthur pregunto suavemente, poniéndose su brazalete. "Me temo que no se mucho de encantamientos para reconocerlos todos."

"Por supuesto." Harry puso la bolsa en el piso entre él y Rodolphus y volvió a ponerse su brazalete. "Les explicare los que ustedes tienen." añadió, mirando por confirmación de que le habían entendido. "Bien. La que parece como un frasco de poción protege contra la mayoría de los venenos fatales que hay. Aunque deben echarle un ojo. Si brilla rojo, algo a treinta centímetros de ustedes esta envenenado, pero el encantamiento no lo bloquea."

"Esa botella de cerveza de manteca…" Molly murmuro comprendiendo.

Harry sonrió. "Exacto. Si brilla verde, significa que algo a treinta centímetros de ustedes esta envenenado, pero están protegidos." Todos asintieron comprendiendo. "El que tiene la forma de una barrena los protegerá contra hechizos menores. Saber y yo estudiamos que hechizos bloquea hace unas semanas, y son los que me lanza cuando practicamos, así que no necesitabas morderte las uñas, Molly."

Molly rio junto con todos. "Aun me aterroriza ver a uno de mis chicos esquivando hechizos, aunque sé que estarán bien."

"Me conmueves." Harry dijo con una suave sonrisa antes de ponerse serio otra vez. "El encantamiento de la copa de vino es para proteger contra la embriaguez. Sin embargo, Seamus ha probado que hay hasta cierta cantidad de alcohol que estos encantamientos pueden contener, así que aun deben tener cuidado en cuanto alcohol consumen. En todo caso, nunca quiero ver a un Junior llegar ebrio a una reunión, con la posible excepción de Seamus, y ya le he gritado por eso lo suficiente que creo que ya sabe que no debe hacerlo." Otra ronda de risa siguió esta declaración.

"El signo de pregunta es contra el hechizo Obliviate, aunque, le parecerá a quien lo lanzo y a aquellos alrededor que fuiste Obliviado, así que sugiero que actúen como si lo han sido. Está la opción de que si son Obliviados o algo así, yo necesite saber sobre eso, así que me avisan lo más rápido posible." Los cuatro Weasleys asintieron. "ese adorable cuadradito con una fecha los protege de hechizos localizadores o cosas relacionadas. Sin embargo, lo he hechizado para que Voldemort y yo podamos encontrarlos de la manera habitual."

"¿Ustedes pueden encontrarnos?" pregunto Arthur.

Harry asintió. "Si. Las marcas Tenebrosas y sus cadenas tienen un hechizo localizador, pero solo funciona para mí o Voldemort. Si los llamamos, sin embargo, ustedes pueden encontrarnos enfocándose en la marca."

"¿Puedes enseñarnos ese hechizo?" pregunto Fred.

"No." Harry sonrió. "Ahora, ese adorable Demiguise les permitirá ver a través de hechizos de Invisibilidad, capas, y pociones. Confíen en mi cuando les dijo que pueden salvarles la vida."

"¿Percy?" pregunto Molly con la boca seca.

Harry asintió solemne. "El ultimo dije, la botella de un frasco como Veritaserum es un extremadamente raro encantamiento anti-Veritaserum. Ya no se hacen, y no son baratos. Si los pierden, los matare."

"¿Cuanto cuestan?" pregunto George.

"Dos Galeones cada uno." Respondió Harry antes de tomar su sándwich para volver a comer.

"¡Dos Galeones por un _encantamiento_!" ambos gemelos gritaron sorprendidos.

"¿Funcionan en realidad?" pregunto Molly luciendo tan sorprendida como sus hijos.

"Severus los probo después que los compre." Dijo Harry. "Ocho veces con ocho diferentes personas con ocho encantamientos distintos. Trabajan a la perfección." Mirando alrededor de la mesa. "Me llevare a Ron conmigo a Hogwarts, lo dejare suelto justo antes que salgan de clases. Con suerte, será suspendido otro mes. Sugiero que ustedes hagan como que huyo de casa y no lo sabían. Él tiene el habito, últimamente, de no bajar a comer, ¿correcto?"

"Si." Molly suspiro. "Él lo hace tan difícil que, a veces, ni nos molestamos en hacerlo bajar a la fuerza."

"Perfecto." Harry sonrió. "Ahora, ¿algún mensaje para Gin o Hermione?"

"¿Las veras?"

"Llamare a una reunión después de clases." Dijo Harry.

"Entonces solo hola…" Molly se rasco la cabeza y miro a su marido y dos hijos, todos lo que asintieron de acuerdo

Harry se paro y se estiro, moviendo su varita hacia Ron. "Bien, entonces nos marchamos. Vamos, Ron, iremos de paseo."

"Yo no quiero ir a ninguna parte." declaro Ron mientras Rodolphus se paraba con la bolsa de los Encantamientos Chipper.

"A mí, personalmente, lo que quieras hacer o no, no me importa. levántate." ordeno Harry. "Podemos hacer esto de manera fácil, o de manera difícil, Ronald. Elige." Ron se puso de pie, frunciendo el ceño. "Bien. Vamos, no me Apareceré dentro de la casa."

"No puedo Aparecerme." Le dijo Ron fríamente.

"Y es por eso que yo te Apareceré." Dijo Harry.

"¡Eso es peligroso!" Fred dijo sorprendido.

"Lo sé, pero estaremos bien." Harry levanto una ceja mirando al gemelo. "Confía en mi, Aparecer dos personas conmigo no es _nada_ después de Aparecer a seis."

"_Esto_, tengo que verlo." decidió George. Fred, Molly, y Arthur asintieron poniéndose de pie.

"¿Porque tienen que mirar cada cosa nueva que hago?" se quejo Harry guiándolos fuera.

"Porque siempre haces algo nuevo que es _interesante_." Fred rio.

"Que gracioso." Dijo Harry parándose en un sector despejado del jardín. "Mueve esas piernas, Saber. No tenemos todo el día."

"No me pagan lo suficiente por esto." Dijo Rodolphus agarrando la mano de Harry y la que tenía libre Ron para cerrar el círculo.

"Habla con Lucius, no conmigo." Dijo Harry. "Ahora, todos callados. Si me distraigo, podría escindir a alguien, se los aseguro." Todos se quedaron en silencio. Ron cerró sus ojos por el miedo. Harry respiro profundamente y cerro lo ojos. "¡_Apparate Omnes!_"

"Bueno, él no escindió a alguien." Arthur murmuro aliviado mirando donde habían estado los tres parados. "Pero no tengo idea donde se Aparecerá si va a Hogwarts…"

"Papá-"

"-estamos hablando de _Harry_."

"estoy seguro de que tiene _algo_-"

"-por la manga aunque no tiene mangas."

"Supongo…"

"Vienes aquí muy a menudo."

Ron grito al ver a un enojado Salazar Slytherin. Harry le puso la mano en la boca para evitar más gritos y le dijo al fantasma. "Vamos, Salazar, sabes que me extrañaste."

"Difícilmente. ¿Porqué traes mas idiotas a mi habitación?"

"Solo traje uno esta vez." Respondió Harry. "Trajimos a Ron para ver si podemos aumentar su suspensión."

"¡Lo sabía! bueno, eso no pasara." Ron dijo con rapidez. "Le diré al Director que tú me trajiste aquí. Que tu eres un-" Ron cayo desmayado al piso. Rodolphus parado tras él, mirándolo fríamente.

"Gracias. Le lanzare un Obliviate antes de dejarlo suelto." Harry suspiro. "Rodolphus, este es Salazar Slytherin. Salazar, este es Rodolphus Lestrange, disfrazado de Saber Upwood."

Rodolphus hizo una reverencia. "Es un honor, Slytherin."

Salazar le dio a Harry una mirada divertida. "Entonces solo un idiota."

Harry rio. "¡Te lo dije!"

Rodolphus meno la cabeza sonriendo a ambos. "¿Entonces que haremos con este?" pregunto dándole una patada Ron en el costado.

La sonrisa de Harry se helo. "Lo dejaremos en las mazmorras antes que las clases terminen. Entonces, _esperaremos_ el final de todas las clases en la habitación de Godric para tener la reunión."

"Oh, ¿finalmente te permitió que las hicieras allí?" pregunto Salazar mientras Rodolphus se hecho al pelirrojo al hombro como si fuera un saco de papas.

"Si. Tom consintió en molestarlo mas." Harry le cerró un ojo al fantasma y abrió la puerta entre la habitación de los dos fundadores para Rodolphus. "te veré después, Salazar."

"Muy bien, pequeño Gryffindor."

"¡Ventaja injusta!" grito Harry mientras Rodolphus saltaba fuera de la sala de estar de la habitación de Godric para tener más espacio para lanzar hechizos.

"¡Entonces deja de usar eso como proyectiles!" grito el mortífago en respuesta, esquivando otra almohada.

"¡Nunca!" declaró el adolescente arrogando dos almohadas. Una le dio al hombre agachado. "¡Te di!"

"¡Tramposo!" grito Rodolphus lanzándole un hechizo a su oponente.

Una risa hizo quedarse helados a los dos magos. "Tienen una audiencia caballeros." La voz de Tom floto hacia ellos.

Harry se saco el cabello del rostro y miro alrededor a los Juniors que estaban reunidos cerca de las entradas. Tom y Severus estaban de pie junto a la puerta que daba a la habitación de Tom. "¿Terminaron las clases?" pregunto el adolescente como si nada.

_'Yes, idiota.'_ Dijo Ginny. _'¿Por qué tenias que dejar a Ron suelto fuera de mi clase?'_

"¿Ganancia personal?" Harry se encogió de hombros. "Vengan y siéntense aquí para que me cuenten lo que sucedió con el Sr. Weasley."

"Tu 'ganancia personal' aterrorizo a mi clase." Severus dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"Como si necesitara la ayuda." Bufo Harry. "¿Lo hechizaste accidentalmente?"

"La Srta. Weasley se encargo de eso por mí." Murmuro Severus, acercando una silla para él y Hermione, que había venido con los otros Gryffindor Juniors, al igual que Neville.

"Felicidades, Gin." Harry dijo riendo, dándole a su hermana una mirada de cariño.

_'Que mal que no pude hacer nada más que lanzarle un _Stupefy_.'_

"Estoy de acuerdo." Dijo Hermione sentándose al lado de Severus. "Gracias, Profesor."

Harry sonrió cuando todos se sentaron en un círculo de almohadones. Ginny y Tom se quedaron uno a cada lado de Harry al lado opuesto del círculo de donde estaban Hermione, Severus, y Rodolphus sentados en sillas. Draco había sido obligado a sentarse entre Blaise y Pansy por los dos Slytherins. Como Harry esperaba, todos se sentaron definidos por casa.

"¿Porque todos siguen haciendo esto?" Harry pregunto tranquilo. "Solo porque estamos en un nuevo lugar y tenemos gente nueva no significa que no seamos amigables. Quiero que todos en los cojines se muevan de posición, con excepción de Nev, que puede quedarse donde está. Vamos."

Con un suspiro colectivo, todos los Juniors intercambiaron lugares, Draco una vez más se quejo por sentarse en el suelo y fue obligado por la gente que se sentó a su lado, Lisa y Mandy.

"Gracias." Dijo Harry. "tenemos algunas cosas que discutir. Primero, tenemos un nuevo nombre que propuso un miembro que no esta aquí. Ahora nos llamamos Juniors." Todos rieron por la cara que hizo Tom y Harry le dio un codazo. "Para con eso."

"Odio ese nombre."

"Ya lo has dicho." Harry rodo sus ojos. "Segundo, démosle la bienvenida a Parvati Patil a nuestro pequeño grupo. Nev y Herm nos apoyan y Voldemort y yo confiamos en ellos. En la silla al lado de Herm están el Profesor Snape y mi guardaespaldas personal," Harry hizo una mueca, "Saber Upwood. Esta entrenándome en artes marciales. También tenemos con nosotros al Profesor Brutús-" el señor Oscuro le dio un codazo a Harry, haciendo que el chico frunciera el ceño. "-que desea revelarles algo, pero esto no puede salir de aquí."

"No creo que sea un problema." Dijo Tom transformándose en Voldemort.

Hubo un grito colectivo y algunos palidecieron. "Me gustaría que no hicieras eso." Harry le suspiro al Señor Oscuro y se movió hacia adelante volviendo a llamar la atención de todos. "Gente, han tenido a Voldemort como maestro todo el año. No entren en pánico ahora, no vale la pena."

"Algunos de nosotros no tenemos clases con él." Dijo Morag.

_'¿Crees que nos importa?'_ respondió Ginny fríamente parándose al lado de Harry. _'Él aun ha sido un maestro por casi un año. Si planeas salir corriendo ahora que sabes que Voldemort está en la escuela, avísanos. ¡Estoy segura que podremos ayudarte!'_

"Gin, suficiente." murmuro Harry. "Miren, chicos. Tienen evidencia-"

"NI siquiera _consideres _terminar esa oración, Sr Potter." Voldemort siseo enojado.

Harry le dio una sonrisa a su amante. "Tienen evidencia de que Voldemort no es un tipo tan malo." termino. Voldemort siseo enojado y los Juniors que no sabían que el Señor Oscuro había sido su profesor miraron en shock. Harry se giro y miro al Señor Oscuro con una mirada traviesa. "Tú fuiste el que dijo que tu reputación ya estaba en ruinas con mi grupo, Tom."

"¡No esperaba que terminaras el trabajo!" se quejo el Señor Oscuro, para diversión de los estudiantes y los mortífagos observando. "¡Eres un chico horrible, muy horrible!"

"No deberías repetirte." Dijo bromeando Harry.

"¡Por Merlín!" Parvati grito de repente, mirando a los dos magos discutir.

Harry le sonrió. "¿Te importaría explicar?"

"…no…" ella gimió, con ojos bien grandes. Lisa escogió ese momento para dar un grito.

Voldemort gruño y puso su cabeza entre las manos. "Solo diles, Harry. Me vas a dar un ataque al corazón."

_'Ooh, ¿vas a decirle ESO?'_ Ginny pregunto emocionada.

_No voy a besarte así disfrazado._

_No vas a besarme para nada._

_Pero Tom…_ Harry se quejo mientras le sonreía a Ginny. "Ve a sentarte con tu novio y aléjate de mi mocosa."

Ginny vitoreo en silencio, y para sorpresa de los que no sabían, se sentó en el regazo de Theodore. _'Yay!'_ Theodore le dio las gracias a Harry y puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ginny.

**Travieso**. Tom suspiro, abrazando a Harry desde atrás y atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo. **Ya cambie, ¿estas contento?**

Harry sonrió. **Si, gracias.**

**Aun no te besare en frente de los mocosos.**

**Lo sé.** Harry miro alrededor a los Juniors. "La mayoría de las personas se da cuenta de esto por si solas, saben. Y es divertido de ver. Ustedes chicos tienen suerte de que Tom decidiera que ustedes necesitan comportarse. ¡AYY!"

Tom sonrió de medio lado. "No te burles de mi." Ordeno entre las risas de todos mientras Harry se sobaba la oreja que le había mordió el Señor Oscuro.

"Eres un bastardo." Dijo mirando a los Juniors, mortífagos, Neville, y Hermione. "Suficiente, gente. Tenemos asuntos que tratar, y todo es serio ahora." Todos se silenciaron cuando Tom lo soltó y se hizo a un lado para que su amante hablara. "Todos saben sobre del ataque del sábado y como se lidio con eso. Ya supongo que todo saben del ataque a la mañana siguiente que le costo la voz a Gin y logro la suspensión de Ronald Weasley por un mes. Lo deje aquí hoy para ver si podía ser suspendido por otro mes. Severus, Tom, ¿saben algo sobre el resultado de la aparición de Ron?"

"No. Dumbledore solo lo llevo a su oficina una vez que despertó. Estaba balbuceando que no sabía como había llegado aquí." Dijo Severus. "Si lo deseas, puedo subir y ver que sucedió."

"Si, por favor. Confió en que puede ser discreto." Dijo Harry. Severus se puso de pie, hizo una leve reverencia, luego salió por el pasadizo de Slytherin. "Mientras que el Profesor Snape está averiguando sobre Ron, ¿alguien tiene información sobre quién quiere unirse?"

"Mi hermana." dijo Parvati. "Ella se acerco a mí, desde que te marchaste."

"Susan Bones y Dean estaba discutiendo cambiarse de bando fuera de la Sala de Requerimientos el otro día." Añadió Seamus. "Hable con Dean anoche y él admitió que estaba considerándolos debido a los rumores que comenzaron en el tren. Creo que a él le gustaría poder hablar contigo, al igual que Sue."

"Terry también quería hablar contigo." Dijo Morag. "Y dijo que sería educado. Juramento Mágico."

Harry y Tom intercambiaron miradas. _¿Deberíamos hacer que bajen ahora? Seria más fácil entregar los brazaletes y todo si se unen de inmediato._

_Cierto. Aunque tengo que ir a buscar esos malditos collares._

_Entonces ve._ Harry sonrió y miro alrededor mientras Tom desaparecía por las escaleras hacia su habitación. "Morag, ¿podrías ir en busca de Terry y Padma?"

"Por supuesto, Harry." Morag asintió y salió trotando de la habitación.

"Seam, ve a buscar a Dean. ¿Quien tiene el Mapa?"

_'Yo lo tengo. ¿Busco a Susan?'_

"Si, por favor. Espera un momento, Seam." ordeno Harry, esperando mientras Ginny miraba el Mapa.

_'Susan y Dean están en las mazmorras…'_

"¿Que estarán haciendo allí?" murmuro Harry. "Bien, Bini, ve con Seam y encuéntralos." Blaise y Seamus se pararon y apresuradamente salieron. "Bueno. ¿Alguna otra información? ¿Respuestas a los rumores?"

"Mucha gente está preocupada por tus colores." Le dijo Hermione. "Muchos se han acercado a mí a preguntarme si esos rumores en que tu fe en Dumbledore a decaído son ciertos."

"¿Que les dices?" pregunto el mago de ojos verdes.

"Que, por lo que yo sé, tu desconfías del Dumbledore te deja a ti y a Ron salirse con la suya en tantas cosas."

"La gente está más dudosa alrededor de Dumbledore, los profesores, y cualquiera que estén seguro pertenece a la Luz." Dijo Mandy. "Oí a una chica de tercero decirle a su amiga que deberían hablar con los Slytherin pronto y no esperar más."

"Ya no somos tan impopulares." Confirmo Millicent. "Veo Slytherin de todos los años caminando con miembros de las otras casas. Menos Gryffindor que Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw, pero eso es de esperar, presumo."

"Los Gryffindor serán los últimos en perder su fe hacia el Director." Dijo Harry. "Lastima por ellos."

"Una sugerencia." Neville dijo de repente. La mayoría lo miro en shock, al hablar.

"Te escucho." Dijo Harry.

"Un Nuevo rumor. El Heredero de Gryffindor duda de Dumbledore."

_'Sería más efectivo si dices los HEREDEROS de Gryffindor.'_ Remarco Ginny.

Harry miro inquisitivamente al otro heredero, que asintió. "Entonces ese será el próximo rumor. Ambos herederos de Gryffindor están perdiendo su fe en Dumbledore."

"¿Que quieres decir por ambos?" pregunto Rodolphus.

"Nev y yo somos de la línea de Gryffindor." Harry se encogió de hombros. "No necesitamos decir quiénes son los herederos, de hecho, preferiría que no lo hiciéramos," Neville asintió. "pero, si, Nev, una idea perfecta."

Severus regreso con Seamus, Blaise, Dean, y Susan Bones. "No ha sido suspendido mas." Severus dijo de inmediato.

"¡QUE!" grito Harry. Pateo una silla y la envió a una equina. "Bastardo." Miro a Severus, que lo miraba indeciso, y a los estudiantes que habían llegado con él. "Siéntense, por favor. Dean, Susan, gracias por venir. Severus, ¿dijo porque no estaba suspendido?"

Severus se sentó con cuidado. "Si. El Sr. Weasley no tenia idea de como llego a la escuela, así que por eso no recibirá una suspensión extra."

Los ojos de Harry brillaron con furia. "Tendré la cabeza de ese hombre en una picota para el fin de semana." siseo.

"Oh, bien, por fin estás de acuerdo conmigo en eso." Comentó Tom, entrando en la habitación. "Morag, Srta. Patil, y Sr. Boot, bienvenidos. ¿Por qué no se sientan? ¿Harry, una palabra?"

Harry se acerco a donde estaba Tom mientras los tres estudiantes se sentaban. "¿Qué?"

El Señor Oscuro envolvió al adolescente entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos. _Necesitas calmarte amor. No hay mucho que puedas hacer ahora excepto lastimar a otros. Confía en mí._

Harry enterró su rostro en el pecho de Tom desesperado. _Esto me esta matando. Él va a volver primero y va a hacer algo y yo-_

_Tranquilo, Harry. Nos encargaremos de él cuando vuelva. Por ahora, tienes nuevas personas que recibir y diecisiete otros que están preocupados por ti. Olvídate de Ron por un momento. Nos preocuparemos por matarlo-er-**lastimarlo** después._

Harry rio débilmente y lo soltó. "Eres un bastardo."

"Eso dices tú." Dijo Tom, tomando la mano de Harry y pasándole los collares. "Guárdalos todos. Es más fácil si tú los tienes en vez de que yo tenga que ir a mi habitación cada vez que necesitas alguno, especialmente con las nuevas reglas de Dumbledore con los retratos."

"Okay." Harry pasó una mano por su cabello. "Me desquitare de Ronniekins después."

"Ves, ese es el ánimo." Tom alboroto su cabello gentilmente. "Vamos mocoso."

Harry guio al Señor Oscuro de vuelta al círculo. "No debí perder mi temperamento. En todo caso, si por alguna razón no logramos impedir que Ron vuelva antes, quiero que todos anden en grupos."

"¿Tú crees que él sabe quiénes somos?" pregunto Draco.

"Sé que él sabe quiénes son. Percy le escribió y le dio los nombre de todos los que fueron inscritos en Navidad."

_'¡QUE! ESO NO ES BUENO, MALDITO-JODIDO-'_

"¡Ginevra!" Tom dijo con fuerza. La bruja se quedo helada y le dio al Señor Oscuro una mirada cautelosa. "Atento con el lenguaje señorita."

_'Lo siento. Me contendré de usar la palabra con j. ¿Puedo continuar reclamando?'_

"No, no puedes. Tenemos que irnos antes de cenar." Harry dijo suavemente.

"Saben, si el tomate termina en San Mungo, no podrá volver." Pansy dijo astuta.

Harry sonrió y varios de los otros rieron. "Tendré que consultarlo con Molly y Arthur. No tengo dudas de que Fred y George estarían felices de causar un pequeño 'accidente' por nosotros…" eso hizo que rieran aun mas.

"O podemos echarle a Nagini." Tom dijo como si nada. "Ella apreciaría la oportunidad de hacer nuestras vidas más fáciles"

_'¿Eso lo sacara de servicio por las dos semanas que necesitamos?'_ pregunto Ginny. _'Quiero decir, ¿y si le toca el mismo doctor que a papá?'_

"Gin tiene razón." Harry accedió. "Ya encontraron una cura para el veneno de Nagini." Miro al Señor Oscuro, que estaba parado tras él.

Tom le dio una sonrisa escalofriante. "Quizás encontraron la cura para _uno_ de sus venenos, pero de seguro no para todos."

Harry parpadeo un par de veces en shock, luego meneo la cabeza con una sonrisa. "Tengo un nuevo respeto en tu elección de mascota. Hare que Colagusano la traiga esta semana para conversar con ella."

"Bien." Asintió Tom. "Saber, ve que se haga."

"Entendido, mi Lord." Rodolphus agacho su cabeza.

Harry observe con una sonrisa sombría como Susan, Dean, Terry, y Padma se giraban y miraban a Tom con algo parecido al horror. "Si, él es Voldemort. Tom, ¿por favor podrías quitarte el Glamour?"

El Señor oscuro dejo caer el Glamour que lo hacía lucir como Marcus Brutús. **¿Puedo aterrorizarlos?**

**Por favor no. Odio cuando te ves como Voldemort.**

**Estoy dolido.**

**Lo siento tanto.** Harry dijo sarcástico, rodando sus ojos y volviendo su atención a los estudiantes y mortífagos enfrente de él. "Dean, Susan, Padma, y Terry, por favor vengan hasta acá. Gin, tu también."

Ginny se dirigió hacia Harry, deteniéndose para darle una palmada al Señor Oscuro mientras los otros cuatro estudiantes que había llamado se paraban frente a ellos con cautela. _'Deja de asustarlos o te maldeciré.'_ Advirtió la pelirroja.

Tom frunció el ceño. "¿Estas diciéndome que hacer, Ginevra?"

_'Si, en realidad. Ahora, deja de asustarlos.'_

**Yo la escucharía si fuera tu amor.** Harry sonrió.

Tom rodo sus ojos. "Si, bien. Ve a tu lugar Srta. Weasley."

Ginny sonrió y se paró a la derecha de Harry. _'Gracias hermano.'_ Apareció enfrente de los ojos del chico.

Harry sonrió y la abrazo gentilmente. "Cuando quieras hermana." Le susurro antes de volverse ante los cuatro estudiantes frente a él. "Dejemos esto claro. El Señor Oscuro es de por vida. Si desertan después de recibir la Marca, serán asesinados, como Percy nos permitió probarle al resto del mundo este fin de semana. Sabiendo esto, ¿aun desean volverse un Junior, o un mortífago en entrenamiento?"

"Si." Accedieron los cuatro.

_'Por suerte para los Juniors, no tenemos la Marca Tenebrosa __marcada__ en nuestros brazos.'_ Comenzó Ginny. _'En vez de eso tenemos collares con la Marca Tenebrosa.'_

"Sin importar que forma de Marca tengan, se espera que obedezcan a Voldemort y a mí." continuo Harry. "Si Voldemort o yo les pedimos que hagan algo, lo harán. Para los Juniors, Ginevra también es su jefa, ya que ella es mi segunda al mando. El Segundo de los mortífagos, Lucius Malfoy, no tiene control sobre ustedes. No están obligados a escucharlo a él ni a ningún otro mortífago, aunque pueden hacerlo si lo desean."

"Una vez que los reciban, sus collares actuaran como lo hace la Marca Tenebrosa." Dijo Tom, dando un paso hacia adelante y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Harry. "Si son necesitados, sentirán un calor. Si lo sienten, concéntrenle en ellos y los guiara a quién los llamo, que siempre será uno de nosotros tres. Comprendiendo estas reglas, ¿Aun desean unirse?"

"Si." aceptaron, aunque esta vez fue más lento.

"Los Juniors son, se espera mayormente, que recolecten información, esparzan pre-decididos rumores, y colecten seguidores dentro de la escuela. Lo más probable es que hasta que se gradúen, ustedes no se encuentren en ninguna redada. Si es así, será una opción, en vez de una obligación. ¿Aun desean tomar la Marca Tenebrosa?"

"Si." Respondieron con calma.

Harry le paso dos collares a Ginny y ambos dieron unos pasos adelante para poner los collares en los cuellos de los nuevos reclutas. Una vez listos, volvieron a sus posiciones y Harry hablo de nuevo. "Tengo una última reglas con la que Voldemort no está de acuerdo, pero es una regla para esta sección de la Legión Oscura. Pondrán todos los problemas o discusiones que tengan tras ustedes cuando vengan a estas reuniones o cuando tenga que lidiar con algún Junior por algún asunto serio. Si rompen esta regla, probare exactamente cuan de acuerdo estoy en usar la fuerza si es necesario para que se comporten. Confíen en mi cuando les dijo que estar bajo _Crucio_ no es algo gracioso." Les advirtió fríamente. "Pueden sentarse."

_Ooh, que miedo._ Tom le dijo bromeando cuando los cuatro Juniors volvieron a sus asientos, ya no tan relajados.

_Cállate._ Respondió Harry poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ginny. "¿Puedo tomarte prestada un rato?"

_'Por supuesto.'_

"Gracias." Harry miro alrededor del círculo a Rodolphus. "Saber, ¿mi bolsa?"

"¿Quieres que te la arrogue?" el mortífago pregunto sorprendido.

"No, idiota. Usa tu varita. La de madera, por favor." Harry respondió mordazmente.

Rodolphus arrugo su nariz molesto cuando los Juniors rieron. "Estoy tan acostumbrado a que me hagas realizar todo a la manera Muggle." Se quejo, sacando su varita y levitando la bolsa hasta su joven líder.

Harry tomo la bolsa del aire, sonriendo. "Opps." Dijo sencillamente, haciendo que todos rieran nuevamente. Saco once brazaletes de su bolsa y le paso seis a su hermana. "Repártelos hacia la izquierda. Yo lo hare por la derecha y me encargare de Severus y el bastardo."

Ginny hizo una mueca. _'¿Seguro no quieres que yo me encargue de TODOS los juniors mientras tú te encargas de esos dos?'_

"No creo que Severus vaya a ser mucho problema…"

_'Dame esos.'_ Ginny tomo los otros cinco brazaletes de la mano de su hermano y comenzó por el círculo.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Gin está repartiendo brazaletes que ahora son parte del uniforme de los Juniors. Compre estos para todos ustedes, pero deben usarlos todo el tiempo, si los pierden o algo así, personalmente le lanzare un _Crucio_, así que atento a ellos." Les advirtió a todos antes de darles la vuelta y pasarle uno a Severus. "Tu también."

"¿Y por qué?" pregunto el profesor de Pociones al tomar el brazalete.

"¿Son increíblemente útiles y pueden salvar tu vida?" sugirió Hermione adelantándose para mirar al profesor.

"Oh, bien, tu puedes discutir con él sobre esto." Harry suspiro. "Iré a pelear con Tom…" se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al Señor Oscuro, actuando como si se dirigiera a su entierro.

"No usare eso." Tom le advirtió a su segundo cuando Harry iba a mitad de camino del circulo.

"Si lo harás." Respondió Harry. "Y ya hemos tenido esta discusión demasiadas veces."

"Yo. No. Uso. Brazaletes." Tom dijo fríamente mientras Harry se paro frente a él.

"Lo siento, su alteza, pero no hacían coronas. Tenían _brazaletes_ y eso es lo que usaras."

"No."

"Tom, no peleare contigo por esto."

"No lo usare."

"Entonces iré a casa después de la reunión." Harry dijo firme.

La boca de Tom se abrió por el shock. "No lo harías."

Harry le ofreció el brazalete. "Póntelo."

Tom cambio de táctica. "No _quiero_." Se quejo.

"Tom Marvolo Ryddle, tienes setenta y dos años. Deja de actuar como un niño." Harry le ordeno fríamente. "Ponte el maldito brazalete."

"No."

Ginny se apoyo en el hombro de Harry. _'Vamos, Tommy. Si no te pones el brazalete, yo me quedare con Harry durante la noche, ¿cierto, Harry?'_

"Oh, definitivamente. Gin y yo tenemos planes to-"

Tom tomo el brazalete que sostenía Harry y se lo puso en la muñeca. "¿Feliz?"

"Si." Harry sonrió de medio lado. "Ahora, no intentes quitártelo, no funcionara."

"¡Lo hechizaste!" Tom grito furioso. "¡Sácamelo!"

"¿Después de todo el trabajo para que te lo pusieras? ¡No lo creo!" Harry respondió antes de darse la vuelta y ver puros rostros sonrientes. "Estos hermosos brazaletes por los que Voldie se esta quejando tan lindamente son brazaletes encantados que tiene encantamientos especiales que hemos considerado importantes. Cada brazalete desaparece de la vista de todos excepto de quien lo usa cuando están puestos. Puedo garantizarles que algunos de estos encantamientos les pueden salvar la vida, como pueden decirle Hermione y Tom, una vez que deje de quejarse por usar el brazalete." Eso hizo que todos rieran, ya que en esos momentos el Señor Oscuro había decidido sentarse en el piso para sufrir su desgracia.

"Te ves adorable." Le aseguro Harry a su amante antes de volver su atención a los Juniors mientras Tom hacia un sonido de queja. "Ahora, ¿presumo que todos querrán saber que hacen estos encantamientos?"


	41. Chapter 40

Capitulo 40

"¡HARRY!"

Harry miro justo a tiempo para ver un destello rojo y uno castaño y encontró sus brazos llenos de Gin y Hermione. "¡ustedes están tratando de matarme!" él rio, abrazándolas lo más fuerte que pudo.

"Ustedes dos deberían estar en clases." Dijo Dumbledore desde atrás de Harry. Miraba con el ceño fruncido a las dos brujas Gryffindor.

'_El Profesor Snape y el Profesor Brutús nos dejaron venir a recibir a Harry.'_ Respondió Gin mientras ella y Hermione soltaban a Harry.

Dumbledore parecía que quería decir algo, pero Harry hablo primero. "Ellos lo harían. Tomen, ustedes dos pueden ayudarme a llevar mis cosas a la torre. Deberíamos bajar justo a tiempo para almorzar. Mientras me cuentan lo que me he perdido." Dijo feliz el adolescente, poniendo su encogido baúl en la mano de Hermione y su escoba encogida en la mano de Gin.

Las chicas rieron y, cada una tomándole un brazo, guiaron a Harry a la escuela, dejando a Dumbledore atrás.

"Así que, ¿qué me he perdido desde el domingo?" Harry pregunto suavemente cuando comenzaron a subir hacia la torre.

"No mucho." Le dijo Hermione.

'_Lavender aun está sufriendo por Ron.'_ Gin dijo en disgusto. _'Yo, personalmente, espero que nunca se mejore.'_

"Lo sé amor." Harry la abrazo con un brazo.

'_Oh, y Luna dice que quiere conversar contigo cuando tengas la oportunidad.'_ Añadió Gin.

"¿Ya cumplió los diecisiete?" siseo Harry mirando a Gin.

'_Fue el viernes.'_ Le aseguro Gin.

"Entonces tratare de hacer un tiempo para hablar con ella esta semana."

"Vas a amar la contraseña de esta semana." Le informo Hermione al mago cuando se pararon frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

"Estoy aterrorizado. ¿Qué es?"

"Bienvenido, Harry."

El retrato se abrió, la Dama Gorda sonriéndole. "Y eres muy bienvenido."

"¿A quién se le ocurrió eso?" se quejo Harry, pasando por el agujero. Se dio la vuelta para ayudar a las dos brujas.

"Bueno, un chico de tercer año lo sugirió y a la Dama Gorda le gusto tanto que decidió que lo tendría por una semana."

'_Hogwarts está MUY feliz de tenerte de vuelta.'_ Añadió Gin. _'Aunque solo sea porque tú eres el único en decirle un par de cosas a Dumbledore.'_

"Y añades emoción a los días de todos. Nadie sabe lo que harás a continuación." Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Harry dejo caer su cara en sus manos con un gemido.

"Vamos, dejemos que te acomodes." Hermione sugirió gentilmente, apoyando una mano en el brazo del joven mago. "Mientras mas pronto te acomodes, mas pronto podemos bajar a almorzar."

"Creo que simplemente me esconderé bajo mi cama. ¡De seguro eso será mas simple!" se quejo Harry comenzando a caminar hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.

El resto del día siguió con constantes palmaditas en la espalda y, "holas" de todos los estudiantes que lo vieron, y pequeños regalos de los dos maestros que tuvo ese día. La Profesora Sprout le dio un gran abrazo y un una tableta de chocolate de Honeydukes cuando lo vio. Hagrid le dio una botella de cerveza de manteca, y para sorpresa de Harry una pequeña hada que el medio gigante había encontrado cuando estuvo visitando a su medio hermano en el bosque. El hada se poso en el cabello de Harry y se quedo allí el resto del día, zumbando ocasionalmente.

La parte favorita del día para Harry, sin embargo, fue cuando entro al Gran Comedor para cenar y se encontró envuelto en un gran abrazo de Tom, que no había asistido al almuerzo porque Dumbledore lo había necesitado para algo. "Es bueno tenerte de vuelta diablillo." Añadió Tom un vez que lo soltó.

"Oh, no sé, creo que tía Petunia extrañara quien le ponga la mesa." Respondió Harry con ojos brillantes.

Tom sonrió. "Ve a sentarte con tus amigos mocoso."

Harry prácticamente reboto hasta la mesa Gryffindor y se sentó entre Neville y Gin. "¡este ha sido el mejor día de todos!" decidió.

"Apuesto que si." Dean rio mas allá. "¿Cuantos puntos has ganado para nosotros hoy, hm?"

Harry parpadeo un par de veces, luego levanto una mano para contar a los maestros que le habían dado puntos. "Bueno, Hagrid me dio veinte puntos por ayudarlo con los jarveys, Sprout me dio diez por ayudar a Nev a encontrar sus guantes, Flitwick me dio diez por ayudarlo a poner un libro en su escritorio cuando fui a hablar con él por mis tareas atrasadas, Trelawney me dio cinco puntos cuando le abrí una puerta, McGonagall me dio cinco puntos por ayudar a Trelawney, y Snape me dio veinticinco puntos por visitarlo y entregarle mis tareas atrasadas."

"¡_Snape_ te dio puntos!" Lavender dijo en sorpresa.

"Raro, ¿cierto?" Harry se encogió de hombros. "Así que eso suma, uhm, setenta y cinco puntos."

La mesa Gryffindor se largo a reír ante la cara de asombro de Harry. "¿Fuiste muy popular hoy no es así amigo?" dijo bromeando Seamus.

"Eso me recuerda quinto año cuando eras el estudiante favorito de todos." Dijo con una risita Parvati. "Excepto, que esta vez, hasta _Snape_ esta de tu lado."

"Personalmente aun estoy recuperándome del shock por _Trelawney_ dándole puntos." Dijo Hermione. "Siempre pensé que esa mujer te odiaba."

'_No. Harry era útil para matar.'_ Dijo Gin sonriendo. _'¿Así que, Sr Potter, ahora que de nuevo es el mago favorito en Hogwarts, que planea hacer?'_

"Recordarle a todos que volví." Harry dijo maliciosamente cuando un fuerte 'pop' se sintió desde la mesa Ravenclaw y todos los que comieron las papas se volvieron águilas.

El Gran Comedor se largo a reír cuando, Anthony Goldstein, a quien no le gustaban las papas, le sonrió a Harry diciendo. "Okay, Potter, ¿cuál es el contra hechizo?"

Harry, que estaba riendo con tanta fuerza que no podía hablar, sostuvo una galleta como respuesta. Las aves de inmediato comenzaron a picotear las galletas, pero no cambiaron.

Un ave inteligente se acerco a Harry y le quito la galleta de la mano. Voló al piso, comió un poco, y regreso a la forma de una chica de Ravenclaw de tercer año llamada Geneva Shepard. El resto de los Ravenclaw siguieron su ejemplo, para diversión del Gran Comedor.

"No quiero saber cómo hiciste eso." Seamus dijo entre risas. "Pero creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo con los gemelos Weasley."

Harry le movió sus cejas al mago irlandés. "Mejor ten cuidado con las natillas, ¿eh?" los Gryffindor a su alrededor se largaron a reír y Harry se acomodo en su asiento, sonriendo travieso. "tengan cuidado con lo que comen, mis amigos leones. Harry Potter a vuelto a Hogwarts."

El Gran Comedor se largo a reír otra vez.

Harry paso por la Cortina sangrienta que llevaba hasta las habitaciones de Godric y recibió un shock cuando un fuerte coro de "¡BIENVENIDO, HARRY!" lo golpeo como una muralla.

El adolescente rio y entro a la habitación. "¿Que sucede con toda esta tontería de 'Bienvenido'? todos saben que en realidad nunca me fui."

"Pero ahora has vuelto _apropiadamente_." Señalo Morag. "Vamos, tenemos comida en la que de seguro aun no metes la mano."

Harry sonrío. "Ustedes no confían en mi, ¿hum? Que devastante."

'_¡Idiota!'_ le dijo Gin feliz comiendo una papa frita.

Harry le cerró un ojo y se sirvió algo de comida. "Ven, es por esto que los quiero. ¿No se les ocurrió pensar que quizás le pedí a los elfos domésticos que les entregaran toda comida ya con las bromas lista?"

"Si, es por eso que hechice todo para deshacerme de tus bromitas." Respondió Tom parándose tras Harry y envolviéndolo entre sus brazos. "Eres un diablillo muy travieso."

"Y a ti no te importa." Respondió Harry antes de girar su cabeza para besar al Señor Oscuro.

Tom mordió el labio inferior de Harry con una sonrisa y dijo. "Claro que si."

"¿Oye, Harry?" dijo Seamus. Harry y Tom lo miraron. "¿Esta es un reunión, o una fiesta?" pregunto el irlandés. Sostenía una copa que Harry suponía estaba llena de ron o whiskey de fuego.

"Oh, toma no hay problema." Harry le dijo moviendo una mano. "Pero asegúrate de tomar una Poción de Sobriedad antes de acostarte o me reiré de ti en la mañana."

"Comprendido jefe." Accedió Seamus antes de comenzar a beber muy feliz.

"Eres demasiado bueno con ellos." Murmuro Severus cuando se paro junto a Harry y Tom.

"Tiene divertido divertirse un poco." Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Noto que no te unes en la 'diversión'." El mortífago señalo como si nada.

"Estoy demasiado confortable para emborracharme, pero gracias." Dijo sonriendo el adolescente.

Severus dejo escapar un bufido. "¿Como el Sr. Finnigan va a conseguir una Poción de Sobriedad? Eso no es algo que yo enseñe."

"Harry le hizo una partida en el verano." Respondió Tom.

"Y luego le enseñe a hacerla, para poder tener paz y tranquilidad una vez que se le acabara." Dijo el joven mago.

Severus lo miro extraño. "Ya veo." Volvió a mirar a los estudiantes. "Debo regresar a mi oficina. Buenas noches mi Lord, Harry." Comenzó a marcharse, luego se detuvo. "Oh, ¿Sr. Potter?"

"¿Si?"

"Veinte puntos para Gryffindor por enseñarle a un compañero como preparar una poción." Dijo el profesor de Pociones antes de irse.

Harry rio. "Cielos. Él me ha dado más puntos hoy de lo que les ha dado a todos en mi Casa desde que llegue a este colegio."

Tom bufo. "Eso no es decir mucho, conociendo a Severus."

"No, supongo que no…" Harry sonrió cuando vio a Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle besuqueándose en un rincón en sombras. "Sabía que esos don eran pareja."

"Genial." Tom meneo la cabeza. "¿Quien te dio esta adorable hada?"

"Hagrid." Harry sonrió. "Parece que todos los maestros están felices de que volviera."

"Así parece. Hogwarts no es Hogwarts sin que tu causes problemas, sabes."

"Lo sé." Harry suspiro. "Extrañe este lugar. Quiero decir, estar en Privet Drive con la tía Petunia y Saber era muy divertido, al igual que aparecerme en la Madriguera, pero, quiero decir, este lugar es mi hogar." Él cerró sus ojos y se relajo contra el Señor Oscuro. "Y esta es mi familia."

"Lo sé amor." Susurro Tom, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Harry. "Lo sé."

Los dos días siguientes pasaron en un destello de risas, bromas, regalos de los profesores, y puntos dados a Gryffindor por las cosas más pequeñas hechas por Harry. Pero, el viernes, Ron fue liberado de San Mungo y fue traído de vuelta a la escuela por el Director una hora antes de la cena.

Harry se encontró con los dos en la entrada, su mirada tranquila. "Director." Le hizo un esto con la cabeza al viejo mago. "Ron, ¿podría hablar un momento contigo?"

"No se…" dijo el adolescente con cautela. Tenía aferrada con fuerza su varita en su mano derecha.

"¿Aunque te prometa que no te hare daño en la próxima hora?" Harry pregunto suavemente. El mago pelirrojo lo fulmino con la mirada. "Ron, mira, solo quiero hablar, nada más. Mi palabra como Gryffindor."

"_Eso no es decir mucho_." Gruño Ron.

"Bien. Mi palabra como Heredero de Gryffindor. Solo hablar." Decidió Harry notando la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Dumbledore con el rabillo del ojo.

Ron le dio una patada al piso. "Bien. Vamos a la sala de los Menesteres. Y _yo_ decidiré que forma toma."

"Como desees." Harry inclino su cabeza y comenzó a caminar, sabiendo que Ron no querría darle la espalda, sin importar nada.

Ron convoco una habitación con bastantes rojos y dorados con dos sillas de felpa e iluminación ligera. Harry dejo escapar un sonido de aprecio y se dejo caer en una de las sillas. Ron se sentó en la otra silla con más cuidado. "¿Que quieres, Potter?"

"Ayyy. Pensé que éramos _amigos_, Ron." Dijo Harry con voz herida.

"No soy amigo con alguien que me envió una serpiente." Respondió Ron su voz cargada de veneno.

"Opps." Harry le dio al adolescente una mirada de disculpa. "Lo siento, Ron."

"Ve al punto, _Potter_." Gruño Ron.

Harry suspiro trágicamente. "¿Ves lo que sucede cuando trato de ser amable contigo? Te pones tan desagradable."

Ron saco su varita y la apunto a Harry. "Habla."

Harry frunció el ceño ante la varita. "Oh, bien. En realidad solo quería darte una advertencia." Se paro lentamente, ojos esmeralda ardiendo con un frio y peligroso fuego. Su voz, cuando hablo de nuevo, era asesina. "Recuerda mis palabras, Ronald Duke Weasley, si atacas a cualquiera de los míos, te encontraras frente a una venganza que hará que el ataque de Nagini luzca como _nada_. No me importa el maldito Albus Dumbledore. No me importa la maldita Orden del Fénix. Si lastimas a mi gente, te matare."

Ron miro con ojos grandes como el adolescente se marchaba de la habitación.

Cuando Ron finalmente entro al Gran Comedor para la cena, encontró que le había dado un lado al final de la mesa. Harry estaba sentado al centro de la mesa con su hermana y Neville a cada lado, Hermione frente a él. Los chicos de sexto y séptimo año alrededor del Niño-Que- Vivió estaban riendo ante algo que había dicho y el rostro de Harry relucía de alegría. Las otras mesas también estaban llenas de risas, aunque no ante la broma de Harry supuso Ron.

Ron miro a la mesa de profesores. El Director seguía echándole miradas cautelosas a Harry. Los otros maestros ocasionalmente le sonreían a Harry o a algún estudiante favorito en otra mesa antes de volver a la conversación que sostenían con sus compañeros de asiento. Brutús y Snape estaban susurrando mutuamente y manteniendo un ojo en los estudiantes. De vez en cuando, uno de los dos le echaba una ligera mirada a Dumbledore, fruncía el ceño, luego volvía su atención a su previa conversación.

De repente, su mirada se encontró con la del Profesor Brutús. El profesor le frunció el ceño brevemente, luego se giro a decirle algo a Snape. El maestro de pociones lo miro y le frunció el ceño y Ron de inmediato miro a su plato. _¿__Acaso no estaban peleando al principio del año?_

"¿Que estas pensando?" pregunto Harry sentándose al lado de Ron.

"Que deberías volver con tu pequeño fan club." Gruño Ron atacando una zanahoria.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Habla con Lavender, Ron. Ella siente algo por ti, y definitivamente no es una de los míos." Se puso de pie. "Ella se preocupa demasiado por su apariencia y por los chismes para tratar de engancharla. Necesitas una novia para mantenerte fuera de problemas." Terminando de hablar, Harry camino más allá y hablo brevemente con Lavender. Su rostro se ilumino cuando apunto hacia Ron y con rapidez ella comenzó a caminar hacia él.

_¿A qué estás jugando, Potter?_ Pensó Ron sobre su ex mejor amigo mientras Lavender se sentaba a su lado.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" pregunto Hermione una vez que Harry se volvió a sentar.

"Me canse de escucharla quejarse sobre como extrañaba a Ron o sobre como luce su cabello. Mejor que este ocupada con otro a que nos moleste." Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Así que nosotros tendremos que escucharla ahora. Gracias, Harry." Se quejo Parvati antes de con cuidado quitarle los hechizos a su comida. El día después del regreso de Harry la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían dirigido a la biblioteca, buscando hechizos para que no los volvieran a pillar desprevenidos. Los profesores habían comenzado a lanzar hechizos sobre sus platos para no caer nuevamente víctimas de las bromas de Harry que habían alcanzado a todo menos a los dos maestros Slytherins el día que volvió.

"Bueno, entonces llénale la boca de queso." Sugirió Dean agarrando un dumpling del plato de Hermione ya que su comida nunca estaba hechizada.

"¡Dean!" Hermione le dio una palmada en el brazo y él le sonrió. "Oh, eres desagradable. Cierra la boca y termina eso."

"Solo porque lo sacaste del plato de Herm no significa que no esté hechizado, Dean." Le advirtió Harry. "Con tu suerte, yo puse repelentes de hechizos en los utensilios de Herm en vez de en su plato."

Dean escupió el dumpling en su plato, para diversión de Harry y disgusto de todos los demás. "Me estas bromeando."

"En realidad sí. De todas formas, no hechice la comida de los Gryffindor hoy. Hoy es turno de los Slytherin." Harry dijo con una gran sonrisa. Todos en la mesa rieron y con un movimiento de su varita se deshizo del medio comido-dumpling en el plato de Dean. "Una vez que este en tu boca igual estarás perdido. Escupirlo no te salva de la broma. De verdad, Dean. Pensé que lo sabías."

Risa de la mesa Slytherin mostro que uno de los chicos de primero no había tenido cuidado con su comida y había terminado convertido en un mono. El comedor se lleno de risa cuando Harry como si nada floto una galletita desde la mesa de Hufflepuff hacia el pobre primate.

"Se los dije." Añadió Harry una vez que el pobre estudiante regreso a la normalidad. Le hizo una reverencia a Harry, que asintió en respuesta, y se volvió a sentar.

'_¿Por qué no haces que ellos mismos averigüen que mesa tiene el antídoto?'_ pregunto Gin mientras bebía su jugo de calabaza.

"Sería un desastre." Harry se encogió de hombros. "Imagina a la mitad de los Hufflepuff escalando en la mesa Gryffindor porque el antídoto puede estar en una de las galletas."

'_Oh. Eso tiene sentido.'_

"Claro que tiene sentido. Es _Harry_." Parvati sonrio.

"Caramba, gracias, Parvati." Harry murmuro, rodando sus ojos. La chica le cerró el ojo.

"¿A quién le harás la broma después?" pregunto Seamus.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Creo que los dejare descansar un par de semanas, luego atacare repentinamente. Veamos cuantos se ponen flojos."

"Oh, eres un chico horrible." Rio Hermione.

"Conociéndote, lo harás el Día de los Tontos." Neville sonrió. "Excepto que será con algo con lo que no podamos protegernos."

"Este es muy inteligente." Harry suspiro, ganándose otra ronda de risas. Apoyo su mejilla en su mano y miro a Neville. "Supongo que tendré que estar pendiente de ti, no sea que esparzas mis planes."

"Oh, vamos. ¡Incluso Crabbe y Goyle habrían figurado eso!" Neville rio.

Harry movió sus cejas. "Lo sé. Juntos, tienen un cerebro." Los estudiantes a su alrededor rieron mientras que Harry regreso su atención a su comida, discretamente quitándole un hechizo al dumpling en su plato que sabía que Gin había mandado cuando no estaba mirando.

'¡_Oye!'_

Harry le sonrió a su hermana. "¡Debes levantarte más temprano que eso para hechizar al gran Harry Potter!" declaro, apuntando su tenedor hacia ella.

Con un destello de luz, Harry se transformo en un pequeño griffin. Tom apareció tras Gin prácticamente de la nada y todos se largaron a reír. "Gane."

'_¡Hiciste trampa!' dijo Ginny_

"Nunca especificaste que teníamos que hechizarlo a través de la comida, solo que teníamos que hechizarlo." Señalo con calma el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tomando al griffin. "Sabes, es bonito. A lo mejor me lo dejare para mí."

_Si no me trasformas en este instante te morderé._ Mentalmente le advirtió Harry al Señor Oscuro mientras los estudiantes volvían a reír.

"Marcus, por favor regresa al Sr. Potter a su forma original." Dijo Dumbledore severamente apareciendo tras el maestro.

Tom rodo sus ojos y, luego de bajar a Harry murmuro el contra hechizo. Harry le frunció el ceño al Director. "Oh, vamos, Profesor. Quería morderlo."

El Director le dio a Harry una mirada aguda para silenciarlo, luego miro a Tom. "Marcus, ¿podría tener una palabra contigo?"

"Fue una broma director." Harry dijo fríamente. "Nadie fue lastimado."

"Gracias Sr. Potter." Dumbledore volvió a mirar a Harry para que se callara.

"Si va a retar a Marcus por la broma señor, entonces usted debe retar a todos aquellos que han hecho bromas la última semana por lo menos. Estoy seguro de que puedo hacerle una lista, si lo desea." continuo Harry, asesinando a Dumbledore con la mirada.

"Harry, suficiente." Siseo Tom.

"¿Le gustaría estar suspendido de nuevo Sr. Potter?" Dumbledore preguntó fríamente.

Harry miro a sus amigos en la mesa Gryffindor y en la mesa Slytherin. "No, señor. Alguien debe estar aquí para mantener en línea a sus estudiantes, ya que usted parece que no puede hacerlo."

Un silencio opresivo cayó sobre el gran Comedor mientras Harry y Dumbledore se fulminaban mutuamente con las miradas. Finalmente, Dumbledore hablo. "Sr. Potter, Marcus, me gustaría que ambos me acompañaran a mi oficina, por favor."

Harry puso una mano en el hombre de Gin cuando la chica comenzó a levantarse y negó con la cabeza. "Quédate aquí." Murmuro antes de seguir a ambos adultos fuera del Gran Comedor.

"El chico de verdad sabe cómo hacer una salida." Sprout le dijo a Flitwick mientras el Gran Comedor explotaba en sonido.

"Me estoy cansando de gritarte, Harry." Dumbledore suspiro y se sentó tras su escritorio. Harry y Tom se sentaron frente a él.

"Que sorpresa." Murmuro el chico.

"Harry." Dijo Tom dándole una mirada firme al joven antes que Dumbledore pudiera hablar.

Harry se giro y fulmino con la mirada al Señor Oscuro. _¿Qué?_

_No voy a transportarte de ida y vuelta si te vuelven a suspender, así que cálmate._

Harry comenzó a mirar a Fawkes. "Lo siento."

Dumbledore miro a su profesor de Defensa en sorpresa, pero el hombre estaba demasiado ocupado mirando alrededor de la oficina, como normalmente hacia cuando estaba aquí. "En realidad estoy cansado de gritarle a ambos."

"Perdone mi impertinencia, Director, pero, por lo que puedo decir, usted no estaría gritándole a Marcus si no estuviera acusándolo de cosas porque sospecha que él trabaja para Voldemort." Harry dijo con calma, mirando al viejo mago. Dumbledore lo miro sorprendido. "Deme un ejemplo de que Marcus actualmente hizo algo que pruebe que es un mortífago."

El líder de la Orden del Fénix le frunció el ceño a Harry. El chico tenía razón, maldito. Marcus Brutús nunca había dado señales de ser un mortífago. Todo lo que tenia contra él era la palabra de Severus y Severus obviamente ya no era tan confiable como lo había sido. Bueno, estaba el hecho de que el hombre claramente lo odiaba… "Marcus, por pura curiosidad, ¿porque me odias?" Dumbledore pregunto de repente.

Tom miro al viejo. "Porque no ha confiado en mi desde que nos conocimos seño." Fue la respuesta. "No me puede agradar una persona que no me da una oportunidad."

_Brutal honestidad. Tom, eres un verdadero bastardo._ Harry rio mentalmente.

_Él pregunto._ Fue la sencilla respuesta.

Dumbledore vio como los dos magos observaban la oficina, ocasionalmente compartiendo breves sonrisas. De repente se ilumino, y no puso evitar preguntarse porque se había demorado tanto en notarlo. Se acomodo en su silla suspirando y sonriendo. "Ya veo."

Los ojos de Harry se dirigieron al Director apenas sonrió. "Director, ¿hay alguna razón en especial porque la que este sonriendo?"

Dumbledore parpadeo algunas veces. "¿Ya puedes controlar tu habilidades de Metamorfomago?"

Harry se detuvo brevemente antes de hablar con cuidado. "Por la mayor parte sí. Aun tengo problemas con algunas cosas y es muy agotador, pero estoy mejorando. ¿Por qué?"

"Ojos en la parte trasera de tu cabeza." Respondió Dumbledore sus ojos brillando. "Me estabas mirando aun cuando no lo hacías."

"Siempre ten los ojos en tu oponente." murmuro Harry y Dumbledore lo reconoció como algo que Moody diría.

"¿Entonces soy tu oponente?" el Viejo Director pregunto casi con tristeza.

"Difícilmente es mi amigo señor." Harry se encogió de hombros. Los ojos de Tom se posaron en él sorprendido. "No me des esa mirada, Marcus. El Profesor Dumbledore está consciente de que hemos estado en desacuerdo demasiadas veces en el último año para ser amigos."

Dumbledore asintió con pesar. "Si no te molesta que pregunte, ¿cómo te enteraste que eres el Heredero?

Harry le dio una mirada extraña antes de encogerse de hombros y decir. "Salazar Slytherin me lo dijo."

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron por la sorpresa. _Harry…_

Dumbledore suspiro mirando al adolescente. _Pensé que había escondido todos esos retratos, pero debí esperar que Harry lo encontraría._ Pensó con ligera molestia. "Ya veo. Supongo que él reconocería la línea." Harry solo asintió. "Así que, ¿con quién esta saliendo en realidad la Srta. Weasley?"

Harry parpadeo varias veces lentamente. "Conmigo señor. Pensé que usted sabía eso."

Dumbledore le sonrió al chico. "¿de verdad?"

"No." interrumpió Tom, sorprendiendo a Harry que lo miro. "Ella está saliendo con Theodore Nott."

"Marcus." Siseo Harry entrecerrándole los ojos al profesor.

El hombre de ojos azul verdoso levanto una ceja hacia Harry. "Él ya lo sabe, o no estaría preguntando."

"Así es." Dijo Dumbledore mientras Harry ponía el rostro en sus manos con un gruñido. "Sin embargo," miro a ambos magos seriamente. "Hogwarts no aprueba de relaciones estudiante/maestros, estoy seguro de que lo saben."

"Harry es mayor de edad director. No hay mucho que Hogwarts o usted puedan hacer al respecto." Tom señalo uniformemente.

"Dirctor." Dijo de repente Harry. Dumbledore lo miro y se sorprendió ante la intensidad de esos ojos verdes. "Si despide a Marcus, me iré con él, y dudo que sea el único."

Dumbledore miro al joven frente a él un largo momento antes de suspirar cansadamente y alejar la mirada. "No quiero tener que traer a ninguno de ustedes aquí de nuevo porque sus bromas se pasaron de la raya. Harry, necesitas dejar de atacar la escuela."

"Con el debido respeto señor, solo estoy asegurándome de que todos presten atención a lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Estamos en guerra con Voldemort. Lo último que necesitamos es que nos pillen desprevenidos con veneno en la comida." Harry dijo con rapidez. "Considérelo mi entrenamiento para todos en la escuela."

Dumbledore lo miro fríamente. "Te estoy pidiendo que pares, Harry."

Harry entrecerro los ojos. "Si señor." Dijo con dientes apretados.

"Gracias. Marcus, no puedes hacerle bromas a los estudiantes. Eres un maestro y necesitas actuar como uno."

"Comprendido señor." Tom asintió. Harry pudo sentir la molestia del otro mago a través de su conexión.

"Gracias caballeros. Pueden irse." Dumbledore les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los dos magos.

"Buenas noches director." Dijo Tom poniéndose de pie. Le echo una mirada a Harry que tenía el ceño fruncido y suspiro. "Vamos."

Harry gruño algo por lo bajo y se puso de pie, aun con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Por qué esa expresión?" le dijo bromeando Tom pasando un brazo por los hombros de Harry. "Los Gryffindor son malos perdedores."

Harry le dio un golpe en el costado al mago antes de pasar su brazo por su cintura y apoyarse contra él. "Idiota."

Tom sonrió y guio a Harry fuera de la oficina y la mirada indiscreta de Dumbledore. "Vamos a asegurarle a tus amigos que no estás suspendido de nuevo." Se detuvo repentinamente. "¿Director?"

"¿Si Marcus?" Dumbledore le sonrió.

"Apreciaría si le dice al guardián de mi puerta que puede permitir que los estudiantes me visiten nuevamente."

"Siempre podrías conseguir un nuevo retrato." Harry dijo bromeando. "Quizás puedo encontrar uno de un león."

"¡Claro que no! No habrán leones cerca de _mi_ habitación."

Harry sonrió de medio lado. "Demasiado tarde."

"Eres un Gryffindor, no un león, Sr Potter. Eso no es lo mismo." Respondió Tom antes de mirar al director, que los observaba discutir con una leve sonrisa. "El retrato Director."

"Mientras todos se marchen antes del toque de queda." Accedió Dumbledore.

"Gracias." Tom asintió y salió de la oficina con Harry. _¿Porque le dijiste que Slytherin te conto que eras el heredero?_

_Salazar menciono algo sobre tener retratos de él aquí para informarse de las cosas importantes que sucedían. Pensé que si habían retratos de él aquí Dumbledore sabría sobre ellos. Y probablemente los escondió._

_Y tú tienes la mala costumbre de meterte en__**todo**__._ Dijo Tom meneando al cabeza divertido. _Eres como un infante._

_Cállate._ Harry le dijo con una sonrisa. "Oye, ¿sabes qué?"

"¿Qué?"

"Puedo darte un beso de buenos días ahora."

"No te dejes llevar, diablillo."

"Dejarme llevar seria besarme contigo en clases, Marcus. Creo que tengo derecho a un buen beso de buenos días."

"Tengo una idea mejor." Dijo Tom de repente travieso. Se acerco lo suficiente para poner su boca en el oído de Harry. "Sexo de buenos días."

Harry rio. "¿En la mesa de los profesores? Creo que Dumbledore nos mataría a ambos, olvídate de esas lindas cosas como despido y expulsión."

Tom se encogió de hombros. "Buen punto. Entonces tendrá que ser en la mesa Gryffindor."

Harry resoplo y se cubrió los ojos. "Eres un bastardo."

"¿Y tu punto?"

Harry sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Tom. "No había uno. Bienvenido, Harry."

"¿Esa es la contraseña?" pregunto Tom divertido cuando el agujero del retrato se abrió.

"Cállate idiota." Murmuro Harry guiando a Tom adentro

"Solo me preguntaba que pensara el Sr. Wealsey sobre esto."

Harry sonrió. "Buena pregunta."

'¡_Harry! ¡Marcus!'_ Gin corrió hacia ellos. _'¿No fueron expulsados, suspendidos o despedidos?'_

"¿Estabas preocupada?" Tom pregunto sonriente. "¡Ayy!" añadió cuando Harry se paro en su pie.

"Sé bueno." Dijo Harry en advertencia antes de sonreírle a Gin. "Aun estamos aquí, pero el viejo y querido Dumbles capto el cambio en relación, así que puedes asaltar a Ted en el Gran Comedor mañana si lo deseas."

'_Ooh, que bien. ¡Siempre quise darle un ataque al corazón!'_

"La sangre Slytherin debe correr en la familia." Decidió Tom. "Ahora, tengo pruebas que corregir, ya que impediste que me despidieran."

"¿Puedes darme un beso antes de irte? ¿Por favor?" Harry rogo suavemente.

"Diablillo." murmuro Tom acercándose para capturar los labios de Harry con los suyos.

Gin dio un silbido de aprobación y los dos se separaron para fulminarla con la mirada. "Entrometida." Harry dijo molesto.

'_Oh, pueden continuar. Solo iré a buscar mi cámara.'_

"Discúlpame, Marcus. Debo matar a mi hermana."

Tom sonrió. "Siempre que ella aparezca en mi clase el lunes."

"Oh, ella tendrá que pasar un tiempo en la enfermería, pero de seguro estará allí." Le aseguro Harry a su amante.

"Poppy quizás te matara." Decidió Tom antes de besar a Harry en la cicatriz con gentileza. "No matar en los terrenos del colegio."

Harry rodo sus ojos. "Si, Marcus."

'_Oh, vamos. ¡Quiero oír lo que sucedió!'_ exclamo Gin, jalando a Harry del brazo.

"Oh, está bien." Harry se alejo del Señor Oscuro y le hizo señas con la mano antes mientras su hermana lo arrastraba donde estaban sentados Hermione, Seamus y Neville.

"Besándose en medio de la sala común. Harry Potter, ¿qué te sucedió?" dijo bromeando Seamus.

"Dumbles se entero." Dijo Harry sentándose al lado de Hermione mientras Gin se sentó con Neville.

"¿Y no lo despidieron?" Hermione susurro en shock.

"No. Le dije que si despedía a Marcus, me iría con él, y que probablemente no sería el único en irme."

"Que mal. Me habría encantado ver que te marcharas, Potter." Ron se burlo desde atrás de la silla de Seamus.

"Seguro que si, tomate." Gruño Seamus. "Para que puedas atacar de nuevo a Gin, sin duda."

"Como la basura que eres." Dijo Neville.

"Cállense." Ron dijo en advertencia, con su varita apuntada a Harry, que se había levantado. "Mi discusión es con Potter, no con ustedes."

"Espero que solo sea conmigo, Weasley." Harry respondió fríamente. "Y, el azar quiso que por _ti_ luchara con tanta fuerza por quedarme en Hogwarts. Después de todo, parece que soy el único que puede controlarte."

La cara de Ron se retorció en una mueca de rabia. "¡_Incendio!_"

Harry levanto su brazo izquierdo, que tenía su brazalete, y lanzo un hechizo al mismo tiempo con su varita. "¡_Locomotor Mortis!_"

"¡_Protego! __¡Stupefy!_" gruño Ron usando un hechizo que no había usar al guardaespaldas de Harry.

"¡_Finite! __¡Reducto!_" respondió Harry con ojos entrecerrados. "¡_Expelliarmus!_" añadió cuando la maldición desintegro el hechizo de Ron. Atrapo la varita de sauce con su mano izquierda y frunció el ceño mirando al pelirrojo. "Debería guardar esto, sabes."

Hermione se paro al lado de Harry, y le pidió la varita. "dame eso. ¿Parvati, vendrás conmigo? Llevaremos a Ronald donde la Profesora McGonagall y le pediremos que le quite su puesto de Prefecto. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos."

Harry suspiro y le paso la varita mientras Parvati se paraba y se acerba a ellos. "Harry, ven también." Ordeno la chica de cabello negro, sacando su varita.

"¿Por qué?" Ron pregunto con recelo.

"Porque él es el mago más poderoso de Gryffindor y quisiera su ayuda en caso de que trates de hacer algo." Respondió Parvati.

'_Vamos. De todas maneras no puedes contarnos nada sin Herm aquí.'_ Le recordó Gin.

"Oh, está bien." Harry suspiro, guardando su varita.

"¡No la guardes!" chillo Parvati.

Harry levanto una ceja. "Creo que prefiero patear su trasero si trata algo en vez de hechizarlo. Me hace sentir mejor cuando esta desarmado."

Hermione rodo sus ojos. "No te preocupes por eso, Parvati. Harry _siempre_ está armado, en estos días." Harry sonrió con frialdad.

"Oh, bien. Hermione, tu guías. Harry, tu iras en la retaguardia." Parvati suspiro sin poder hacer nada.

"Bien." Harry miro de reojo a Ron. "Trata cualquier cosa y te pateare el trasero con tanta fuerza que quedara pegado a una pared. Y sabes que lo hare."

Ron trajo en seco y asintió. Él había visto suficientes "practicas" de Harry para saber que el adolescente probablemente lo mataría sin tener que tomar su varita.

Una vez que el retrato se cerró tras los cuatro chicos, la prefecta de quinto año Jolie Marion, se puso de pie. "Si es necesario, pediré una votación de todos los Gryffindors. Pediré que Harry Potter sea nombrado el otro prefecto de séptimo en lugar de Ronald Weasley. Levanten su mano si están de acuerdo."

Todas las manos en la sala común se elevaron en el aire. Jolie se volvió a sentar con una sonrisa satisfecha, trabajo listo.

"Oh, tenemos que reclutarla." Dijo Dean sentándose en el asiento de Harry. "¿Qué edad deben tener?"

'_Mayores de edad.'_ Respondió Gin mirando a la Prefecta. _'Ella me agrada. Hablen con Harry sobre eso.'_

"Lo haremos."

"Adelante." Dijo McGonagall cuando Hermione toco a la puerta.

La Premio Anual marcho con determinación, pero sus pasos vacilaron cuando vio al Director sentado tomando té y galletas con la subdirectora. Harry gimió impotente cuando vio al Director. _He visto demasiado a este hombre hoy._

"Srta. Granger. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?" McGonagall pregunto con seriedad.

Hermione apretó los labios en una línea y puso la varita de Ron en el escritorio frente a los dos maestros. "Me gustaría solicitar que le quiten a Ronald Weasley su posición como Prefecta de Gryffindor. Él se ha pasado de la raya."

"Por favor expliquen que quieren decir con eso." Dijo Dumbledore mirando a la bruja por sobre sus anteojos.

"Él ataco verbalmente a Harry sin causa. Seamus y Neville defendieron a Harry y Ron les dijo que su pelea no era con ellos, si no que con Harry. Harry dijo que eso era algo bueno, ya que parecía ser el único que podía controlar a Ron. Ron trato de incendiar a Harry con magia. Harry logro defenderse y desarmar a Ron." Explico Hermione luchando contra las lágrimas cuando recordó que Ron parecía dispuesto a matar a su mejor amigo

McGonagall le dio a Ron una mirada severa mientras que Dumbledore miraba a Parvati, que lucía nerviosa, y a Harry, que lucia molesto y aburrido. "¿Sucedió como ella lo dijo?"

"Si señor." Parvati accedió con voz temblorosa.

"Los detalles importantes están allí." Dijo Harry después de pensarlo un momento.

"Sr, Weasley, ¿que tiene que decir?" pregunto McGonagall.

"¡Harry me amenazo cuando regrese hoy a la escuela!" dijo de carrera Ron.

"Sr. Potter…" McGonagall suspiro y miro al mago de cabello negro que estaba apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta, luciendo _muy_ aburrido.

"Le dije a Ron que si lastimaba a algunos de mis amigos, tomaría represalias." Harry respondió como si nada. "Que es cierto y como usted recordara, ya lo he hecho en el pasado. Cuando me entere que Ron embarazo a Herm lo colgué en la entrada. Cuando ataco a Gin la primera vez, hice que todos los demás Gryffindor le impidieran sentarse a la mesa. La segunda vez que ataco a Gin no pude hacer nada, porque no estaba aquí, o si no lo habría hecho."

"¿Aunque estuviste a menudo en La madriguera?" Dumbledore pregunto seriamente.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Nunca toque a Ron con malicia de ningún tipo entre mi suspensión y su regreso a la escuela."

Ron miro a Harry en shock. "¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Me diste un puñetazo!"

"Tu dijiste que Gin era mi puta." Harry respondió con frialdad. "Merecías eso. Incluso Tonks estuvo de acuerdo conmigo."

"Mis disculpas." Gruño Ron. "Debí decir que lo era el Profesor Brutús. O quizás tu eres su puta."

Los ojos de Harry ardieron, peros se quedo donde estaba, apoyado contra la pared. "Deja a Marcus fuera de esto." Dijo con tono peligroso.

"¡Eso estuvo fuera de línea, Sr. Weasley!" McGonagall dijo enojada. "Srta. Granger, estoy de acuerdo con su petición. Sr. Weasley, usted ahora tendrá detención conmigo todas las noches de la semana que sigue."

"Pe-"

"Cállate, Ron." Harry le ordeno y Ron cerró la boca.

McGonagall meneo la cabeza y miro nuevamente a la Premio Anual y a la Prefecta. "Srta. Granger, Srta. Patil, ¿tienen idea de que chico de séptimo les gustaría que ocupara la posición del Sr. Weasley?"

Hermione y Parvati apuntaron a Harry, que parpadeo sorprendido. "¿Yo?"

"Tu eres el mago mas poderoso de Gryffindor." Repitió Parvati. "Y tú tienes amigos en todas las casas."

"Como Gin señalo hace dos meses, si alguien quiere la opinión de la población general de Hogwarts sobre algo en menos de veinticuatro horas, tu eres el mago indicado. Si supiera cómo comportarte correctamente, serías un mejor premio anual que Anthony." Añadió Hermione.

"¡Pero, acabas de recordar que no se cómo comportarme!" se quejo Harry.

"Bueno, aun no atacas a Ron por insultar a Marcus." Hermione sonrió. "esas artes marciales han hecho maravillas por tu control."

"Ja-Ja. Que gracioso." Harry resoplo.

"No encuentro nada malo con su razonamiento." Decidió McGonagall. "¿Director?"

"Me atrevería a decir que Harry sería un excelente Prefecto." Dumbledore dijo con una sonrisa. "Sr. Weasley, por favor entréguele su insignia al Sr Potter."

Ron se quedo mirando al director. "¡Pero, señor, y lo que Percy dijo!" grito, aferrando con fuerza su insignia. "¡El podría estar trabajando para Quien-Usted-Sabe!"

Harry suspiro frustrado. "¡NO esto otra vez! ¡Lo juro, si una persona mas dice que estoy trabajando para Voldemort, me ahorcare!"

"Por favor no lo hagas." Murmuro Hermione. "Me gusta tenerte alrededor."

"¡Eso es suficiente, Sr. Weasley!" dijo con fuerza McGonagall. "Entréguele su insignia al Sr. Potter."

Ron se dio la vuelta y le arrogo la insignia a Harry, que hizo una mueca cuando rasgo su mano. Harry miro su muñeca izquierda antes de mirar el corte. "sabes, Ron, no me gusta que la gente trate de envenenarme." Ron se quedo helado y su rostro perdió el color. "Por suerte para mi tome precaucionas. Aunque, de verdad, no pensé que lo necesitaría de mis amigos." Miro a las tres personas con sus varitas dirigidas a Ron, y a Hermione, que lucía a punto de llorar. "¿Permiso para ir a la enfermería?"

"Pásale la insignia a la Srta. Patil antes de que vayas." Le ordeno Dumbledore.

Harry le pasó con cuidado la insignia antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la enfermería. No iba lejos cuando oyó la voz de McGonagall comenzado a gritarle a su ex amigo.

_¿Estás bien?_ La voz de Tom hizo eco en su mente con preocupación.

_Si amor, estoy bien. El dije esta verde, no rojo._ Harry dijo tratando de calmarlo.

_Mueva esos pies caballero._ Ordeno el señor Oscuro. _Ya le dije a Poppy que venias en camino._

_¿Estabas en la enfermería?_ Preguntó Harry apurando el paso.

_Me dijiste que necesitaba un amigo aquí. Poppy y yo hemos estado poniéndonos al día. Debo decir que es una experiencia extraña._

_Apuesto que sí._ Respondió Harry abriendo las puertas de la enfermería y entrando. "¡Cariño, llegue!" grito.

"No es gracioso. Siéntate." Poppy dijo con firmeza, apuntando a la cama mas cercana mientras se apresuraba hacia él. "Eres un jovencito con mucha suerte."

Harry se sentó con un gruñido. "Claro que lo soy. Aunque si tuviera tanta suerte, no estaría aquí."

"Buen punto." Dijo Tom sentándose al lado del adolescente y abrazándolo mientras Poppy comenzaba a tratar la herida. "¿Estas bien amor?"

" Estoy bien." Murmuro Harry. "¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

"Harry, estas pálido y sudando y tus emociones están rebotando mas que un mago drogado con speed. ¿Qué te dijo él?" dijo Tom. Poppy observaba con ojos preocupados mientras terminaba de limpiar la cortadura. No era muy profundo y el dije se había encargado de la mayoría del veneno antes que Harry llegara donde ella.

"Él dijo que yo era tu puta." Murmuro el joven mago, cerrando sus ojos y enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Tom.

Los ojos del Señor Oscuro brillaron de furia. "Que Merlín me ayude, pero de verdad voy a matar a ese pedazo de mierda." Se alejo un poco para mirar a Harry a los ojos mientras Poppy terminaba. "Tú no eres la puta de nadie, ¿me entiendes?"

"Si." Susurro Harry sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

Tom susurro y abrazo con fuerza al joven. "Oh, Harry…"

Poppy se sentó en la cama tras el chico y acaricio su espalda. "Estoy seguro que el director lo expulsara esta vez. ¿Fue casualidad del Sr. Weasley o fue planeado?"

"El Sr. Weasley lo planeo." Respondió Tom. "Percy debió decirle que eliminara a Harry a cualquier costo."

"Por supuesto que sí. Soy un maldito mortífago, ¿recuerdas?" Harry rio amargamente, soltándose del abrazo del Señor Oscuro. Habían lágrimas en su rostro, que limpio furiosamente. "Debería volver a la sala común." murmuro, parándose con cuidado.

Tom pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Harry y puso al joven en su regazo. "No iras a ningún lado hasta que te calmes."

"No, Marcus, en serio…"

"Harry, te quedaras justo aquí." Marcus dijo firme. "Ordenes de tu novio."

Harry sonrió con tristeza y se relajo en el pecho del mago, cerrando sus ojos. "Eres un bastardo." Tom sonrió y beso la cicatriz del joven mientras las puertas de la enfermería se volvían a abrir para admitir a McGonagall, Hermione y Parvati.

"¿Harry?" Hermione pregunto con suavidad. "¿Estás bien?"

"Está bien, físicamente." Tom suspiro. "es emocionalmente lo que me preocupa."

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron. "Oh, Cielos, lo había olvidado. Harry-"

"Estoy bien, Herm." Harry suspiro, mirándola. "Y, personalmente, preferiría que olvidaras eso."

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto McGonagall mientras Hermione se sentaba en la cama al lado de Tom y abrazaba a Harry cuidadosamente. Parvati los miraba confundida mientras Poppy guardaba sus implementos.

"No." susurro Harry mientras Tom abría su boca para responder.

El Señor Oscuro puso una mano sobre la boca de Harry y miro profundamente a la subdirectora. "Su primo lo violo en el verano entre quinto y sexto año. Aun no lo supera. No te atrevas a morderme." Harry cerró sus ojos derrotado.

McGonagall lucia horrorizada mientras que Parvati se ponía al otro lado del Señor Oscuro para abrazar a Harry como Hermione lo estaba haciendo. Poppy meneaba la cabeza con tristeza mientras seguía guardando frascos. "¿Como no nos dijo nada de eso, Potter?" pregunto la Jefa de Gryffindor gentilmente.

"No quería que nadie supiera." Murmuro Harry. "Marcus se entero por accidente."

McGonagall miro seriamente al profesor de Defensa. "Apuesto que si."

"No quiero oírlo." Tom dijo fríamente. "Ustedes no son nuestras madres y ambos somos mayores para tomar nuestras propias decisiones."

Harry dejo escapar una risita. "Suenas como si te hubieran pillado haciendo algo malo."

Las cuatro brujas en la habitación sonrieron mientras Tom fruncía el ceño. "Si, estas bien. Vete a aterrorizar a los de primer año."

"¿Acaso crees que soy el Profesor Snape?" pregunto Harry besando la barbilla de Tom. "Estúpido."

"Cabello negro, ojos pequeños y brillantes, temperamento como el de un tsunami… no sé, calzas muy bien con la descripción." Dijo bromeando Tom. Hermione y Parvati lo soltaron para reír mientras McGonagall y Poppy sonreían.

Harry se giro en los brazos del Señor Oscuro y le frunció el ceño. "Los abrazos son buenos, pero quiero un beso."

"¿Acaso tienes dos años?" Tom suspiro antes de agachar su cabeza y unir sus labios con los de Harry. _Porque eres malditamente sexy para tener dos años._

_Cállate bastardo._ Respondió Harry entrelazando sus brazos tras el cuello de Tom. _De verdad te odio a veces._

_Claro que sí._ Tom se alejo un poco y sonrió mientras Harry apoyaba su cabeza contra su pecho. "Has me un favor y no te quedes dormido sobre mi esta vez."

"Cállate_ bastardo_." Gruño Harry cerrando sus ojos.

Tom suspiro y miro a las dos brujas mayores. "¿ayuda?"

"Mis pacientes reciben toda la comodidad que deseen." Poppy le informó a su amigo.

"Y mucha luz." Añadió Harry.

"Eso también." Dijo la enfermera. "Eso me ayuda a saber si alguien despertó. Lo primero que hacen es cubrirse los ojos y gruñir."

"Estoy tentado a ver que hace con un paciente ciego." Harry le dijo a la enfermera.

"Música fuerte." Parvati dijo con maldad. "Los primero que harán es cubrirse los oídos."

"Ooh, genial." Hermione sonrió. "Entonces quizás, Madame Pomfrey puede disminuir las luces." Todos rieron, incluso Harry.

"¿Mejor?" pregunto Tom una vez que todo se calmaron.

"Si, gracias." Asintió Harry sonriendo.

"¿Seguro?"

"Ya estoy bien, Marcus." Dijo Harry dándole una palmadita en el costado al Señor Oscuro.

"Creo que tengo permitido preocuparme por ti." Respondió Tom besando la cicatriz de Harry.

Harry rodo sus ojos y miro a McGonagall, que había tomado asiento en una silla. "¿Profesora, que sucederá con Ron?"

"Sera expulsado." Respondió McGonagall. "Y creo que será enviado al Ministerio para ser interrogado. Ese veneno debió matarte."

"Lo sé." Harry tomo su brazalete encantado. "Tendré que agradecerle a Draco nuevamente." McGonagall lo miro inquisidoramente. "Él nos dio brazaletes con dijes que protegen contra la mayoría de los venenos fatales. Fue un regalo grupal de parte de él, Pan, 'Bini y Ted. El dije contra veneno ha salvado mi vida ya dos veces."

"¿Cuando fue la otra vez?" susurro Hermione.

"El día que fui suspendido." Harry se encogió de hombros. "Alguien enveneno mi cerveza de manteca cuando me junte a almorzar con Molly y Arthur."

"Oh, cielos. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?"

"Cuando regrese fui suspendido, Herm. Y supongo que no fue algo tan importante." Miro de nuevo su brazalete. "Me salvo la vida."

"Aun no me gusta que sea un brazalete." Anuncio Tom para diversión de Harry, Hermione y Parvati.

"Marcus, eres el único que puedes verlo, así que deja de quejarte." Harry le dijo a su amante, agarrando la muñeca de Tom y tomando la cadena invisible.

"¿Entonces como sabes tú donde esta?" Tom pregunto sospechoso.

"Porque yo tengo una igual y debe ir en la muñeca, idiota." Respondió el mago de ojos verdes, soltando el brazalete. "Y, si no hubieras peleado conmigo, no te la abría puesto yo y no sabría en que muñeca la tienes. Es tu propia culpa."

"Odio tu lógica." decidió Tom, apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de Harry. "Espera, ahora eres un Prefecto, ¿no es así?"

"Hablando de eso." McGonagall saco una insignia nueva de Prefecta de un bolsillo de su túnica y se la paso cuidadosamente a Harry. "Estoy segura de que puede actuar de forma responsable, Sr. Potter."

"Estamos perdidos." Gruño Tom mientras Harry se ponía la insignia en su túnica. El adolescente le dio un codazo. "¡Abuso de autoridad!"

"Oh, vamos, Marcus. Eres un maestro, por el amor de Merlín. De seguro puedes evitar que te de un codazo si lo deseas."

Tom frunció el ceño. "y lo vuelvo a decir: odio tu lógica."

Todos se largaron a reír.

Harry sufrió una noche de sueños inquietos y despertó a tiempo para el almuerzo. Para ese tiempo, las noticias de la expulsión de Ron había recorrido la escuela tantas veces que todos estaban cansados de ella, pero la aparición del nuevo Prefecto de Gryffindor comenzó todo de nuevo.

Harry se sentó en su asiento habitual entre Gin y Neville. "Por favor dejen de mirarme. Ya la mayoría del Gran Comedor lo esta haciendo." Le murmuro al grupo que estaba a su alrededor mientras tomaba un sándwich de pavo.

'_Luces horrible, hermano.'_ Le informó Gin. _'¿Estas bien?'_

"Si." Murmuro Harry agachando la cabeza nervioso.

Tom apareció de la nada y se arrodillo junto al adolescente. "¿Que sucede?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Cansado, supongo."

"Eso no es y lo sabes. ¿Qué sucede?"

Harry miro nervios al Señor Oscuro. Aunque fue Hermione quien respondió. "Demasiada gente mirándolo." Murmuro ella. Harry asintió.

"Eres un niño muy extraño." Decidió Tom poniéndose de pie. "Vamos. Almorzaremos en mi habitación."

"¿Podemos ir?" pregunto Neville.

"No." Dijo el Señor Oscuro con voz suave mientras Harry se ponía de pie. "Creo que me gustaría pasar algo de tiempo a solas con Harry." El Gryffindor asintió comprendiendo y Tom pasó un brazo por los hombros de Harry. "¿estás bien?"

"Si." Asintió Harry. "Los veré a todos después." Le dijo a su amigos antes de permitir que Tom lo guiara fuera de las miradas escrutadoras.

"¿Él _siempre _ha sido tan tímido?" pregunto Parvati una vez que el Señor Oscuro y su Segundo desaparecieron tras las puertas.

"Solo después de una mala noche." Hermione respondió pensativa. "E incluso entonces, se necesita que toda la escuela lo mire para que se ponga así. La mayoría del tiempo, Ron y yo lo dejábamos comer en la cocina o quedarse en el dormitorio. Me atrevería a decir que Marcus tuvo la mejor idea."

'_Eso es porque es Marcus y lo ama.'_ Dijo Gin comiéndose el sándwich del plato de Harry. _'Eso, y ellos piensan de manera similar.'_

"Espero que no de manera tan similar." Murmuro Hermione.

El grupo de Gryffindor intercambio sonrisas.


	42. Chapter 41

Capitulo 41

El domingo siguiente a la expulsión de Ron le llego una desagradable noticia a la Premio Anual y a los dos Prefectos de Gryffindor de séptimo año en forma de una reunión con McGonagall y Dumbledore durante el almuerzo.

"Siéntense, siéntense." Dumbledore les dijo a los tres estudiantes seriamente. McGonagall ya esta sentada en una silla de caoba finamente tallada de respaldo recto que parecía bastante inconfortable.

Los tres estudiantes intercambiaron miradas y entraron. Parvati se conjuro una cómoda silla roja al lado de McGonagall. Harry conjuro una verde y una azul para él y Hermione respectivamente, y los tres se sentaron. Un plato de sándwiches apareció frente a ellos y ambas chicas tomaron uno. Harry, sin embargo, miro al Director. "No es por ser rudo, señor, pero, ¿para qué nos necesitaba?" pregunto el chico de cabello negro.

Dumbledore suspiro. "Recibí una carta esta maña sobre el juicio pendiente del Sr. Weasley." Dejo de hablar para beber un sorbo de té, como si estuviera probando su paciencia.

Harry jugo su juego. "¿Una carta señor?"

"Si."

"¿Y qué señor," Harry continuo cuando Dumbledore no lo hizo, "había en esa carta que pueda ser de interés para nosotros?" decidió que odiaba el brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore aun mas cuando el hombre le retenía información. "Quiero decir, si es sobre la muerte de Ron, entonces no creo que nos interese, lamentablemente. Bueno, excepto, quizás, Herm, ya que ella tendrá que decirle a su hijo. Y, si eso es todo," Harry añadió después como si lo hubiera recordado de repente, "entonces supongo que yo también debería estar allí, ya que soy el padrino y todo eso. Aunque no tengo ni la más mínima idea de por qué Parvati esta aquí. Por lo que se, Gin es la madrina, después de todo." Miro alrededor de la habitación sin hacer nada. Hermione reía en silencio tras su sándwich mientras que Parvati y McGonagall obviamente trataban de no reír. Dumbledore estaba sonriendo como loco.

"Sr. Potter, eso no fue demasiado imaginativo, ¿no cree?" pegunto el director tan serio como uno puede con ese maldito brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No."

"Harry, eres un idiota." Hermione dejo escapar una risita. "Director, ¿por favor que tiene que ver esa carta con nosotros?"

La sonrisa de Dumbledore decayó. "El juicio del Sr. Weasley será este miércoles dieciocho. Ustedes tres deben asistir como testigos. Tendrán todo el día de clases libre y se irán inmediatamente después del desayuno. Su regreso dependerá de cuanto tarde el juicio. Por supuesto yo iré con ustedes."

"¿Y la Profesora McGonagall, señor?" Hermione pregunto suavemente. "Ella también estuvo en la habitación."

"No podemos dejar la escuela sin el director y la subdirectora, Srta. Granger." Dijo McGonagall seriamente. "Me pidieron que fuera, pero no es posible."

"¿No podría darle el control de la escuela a otro maestro mientras no está?" pregunto Parvati. "¿Como asistente de la subdirectora?"

"No hay nadie." Respondió McGonagall.

Harry trato de no decirle como un acto así era una total estupidez. La orden oscura tenía una persona a cargo de los mortífagos y una a cargo de los Juniors si sus líderes eran tomados.

_Ah, sí, pero somos dos líderes, Harry. Ese es el truco._ Tom respondió al pensamiento.

"Se espera que ustedes tres usen buena ropa. Túnicas de gala en lo posible." La voz de Dumbledore volvió la atención de Harry de vuelta al mundo real.

"Señor Herm y yo fuimos arrastrados por los Malfoy para ser vestidos apropiadamente, sin importar la ocasión." Harry se interrumpió, sus ojos posándose en la bruja a su lado. "¿Parvati?"

"Puedo usar mi túnica de gala." Parvati respondió con fuerza.

Harry levanto una ceja. "¿Esa túnica rosa del Baile de Navidad?"

Parvati parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida. "Uhm, si. ¿Te acuerdas?"

"Era bastante bonita, pero el color no es el adecuado para la corte." Respondió Harry, mirando al cielo pensativo. "Si el Director me lo permite, me gustaría llevarte a una tienda en Hogsmeade para comprar algo no tan brillante. Borgoña tal vez."

"Eso realmente no es-"

"Obviamente después me pagaras." Añadió Harry mirándola nuevamente, ojos verdes serios.

"Yo− Oh, está bien. Si el Director esta de acuerdo." La joven suspiro, mirando a Dumbledore.

"No veo por qué no." Dumbledore accedió. "Ahora, eso es todo. ¿Porque los tres no van a almorzar? La hora del almuerzo ya está por terminar, para que puedan contarle todo a sus amigos, ¿y quizás después, la Srta. Parvati y el Sr. Potter pueden dirigirse a Hogsmeade?"

"Oh, no lo sé, quizás podríamos ir de inmediato y dejar sola a Herm. Estoy segura que ella puede defenderse contra todos nuestros amigos." Harry resoplo, poniéndose de pie.

"Eres horrible." Hermione sonrió también poniéndose de pie. Parvati sonrió y se deshizo de su silla, al igual que de las dos que Harry había conjurado.

"Pude encargarme de eso." Murmuro Harry ofreciéndole su brazo a Hermione, que lo tomo con una sonrisa.

"Opps." Parvati se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y agarro el brazo libre de Harry a la fuerza. "¿Guíenos señor?"

Harry levanto una ceja y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta. "Me temo que solo puedo guiar a las damas."

"¡Está sugiriendo que no soy una dama!"

"No. Te lo estoy diciendo. Parvati, no eres una dama. Eres una horrible, despreciable-" al cerrarse la puerta se interrumpió la conversación.

McGonagall le sonrió con tristeza a Dumbledore. "Voy a extraña tener al Sr. Potter alrededor, debo admitirlo."

Dumbledore le dio a la subdirectora una mirada molesta. "Solo te gusta saber que hay un estudiante con las agallas de insultarme."

McGonagall rio. "Supongo." Ella se puso seria de inmediato. "¿Asumo que aun no le has preguntado?"

"Recuerdo que él quería volverse un Auror."

"Ambos sabemos que el Programa de Entrenamiento de Aurores no lo recibirá con su historial."

"Puede que sí. Él es Harry Potter."

"Aun así…"

"Veremos. Preguntare si lo recibirían o no. Si lo hacen, no me molestare en preguntarle. Si no, entonces le preguntare." Dumbledore se apoyo en el respaldo de su silla y miro por la ventana. "Él sería el más joven, sabes."

"Lo sé. Pero, estoy segura que él accederá. No es como si no tuviera la práctica."

El viejo Director le dio a la subdirectora una triste sonrisa. "Lo sé. Oh, lo sé."

"Apresúrate. Marcus quiere conversar con nosotros." Harry le murmuro a Parvati cuando entraban a la sala común de Gryffindor con la túnica nueva de la bruja. "Dile a Herm que baje también."

"Seguro." la Junior asintió y subió con rapidez la escalera hasta el dormitorio de las chicas.

Harry suspiro y se sentó en un sillón vacio observando la chimenea. Una bruja de primer año se le acerco. "Uhm, ¿Harry Potter?" ella pregunto nerviosa.

Harry la miro. "Enid, ¿correcto?" la joven bruja asintió. "¿cómo puedo ayudarte?" le pregunto con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Esperaba, uhm, esperaba que pudieras ayudarme con mi tarea de Pociones…"

Harry miro a la puerta del dormitorio de las niñas y se fijo que ninguna de sus amigas bajaba aun. "Claro. ¿Qué te pidió ese idiota que hicieras?"

Enid sonrió nerviosa y le paso un pergamino que tenia escritos unos garabatos desordenados en forma de párrafos. "Nos pidió que escribiéramos treinta centímetros sobre la Poción del Olvido. ¡Y dio a entender que entraría en el examen final! ¿Puedes leerlo por mi y decirme si no está muy horrible?"

Harry frunció el ceño y miro el pergamino en concentración. "Si me traes pluma y tinta lo haré encantado." Respondido al fin. "También te recomiendo volver a hacerlo con letra más ordenada, o Snape tomara puntos porque parecen arañazos de mono." El mago de ojos verdes noto la expresión dolida en los ojos de Enid. "Lo siento, solo te dijo lo que el dirá. Déjame decirte, él ha insultado mi forma de escribir tantas veces que ya he memorizado lo que dice. ¿Quieres que te lo repita?" dijo sonriendo.

Enid sonrió y fue a buscar pluma y tita. "Toma. Y, tienes razón. Él siempre se queja por mi forma de escribir. Aunque lo haga lo mejor posible, igual se queja. Ya deje de esforzarme."

Harry le cerró el ojo a la chica. "Déjame contarte un secreto." Se acerco a ella ligeramente, al igual que la niña. "Mientras mejor sea tu escritura, menos punto te quita. Si puede leerlo, toma menos puntos que si no puede hacerlo, pero siempre quita puntos. Hermione tiene una letra maravillosa, pero aun le quita puntos a ella. Solo no le agradan los Gryffindors."

Enid se largo a reír Harry se acomodo para leer el ensayo, marcando errores y anotando sugerencias. Después de cinco minutos, Hermione y Parvati bajaron.

"Bueno, debo decir que jamás pensé que vería el día en que te vería ayudando a alguien con _Pociones_." dijo bromeando Hermione como saludo apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla.

"He ayudado a Gin desde que vino la primera vez a visitarme en el verano y le mostré a Seam como hacer la Poción de sobriedad este año." Harry respondió como si nada mientras marcaba otro error. "En realidad se esta materia sabes."

"Lo sé." Hermione puso una mano en su hombro con gentileza. "¿Nos vamos sin ti o te esperamos?"

"Esperen. Él probablemente aun está ocupado. Recuerdo que me dijo algo sobre una visita de Dumbles." murmuro Harry, entrecerrando los ojos para leer algo, luego anotando algo.

"Oh, bien. Parvati, sentémonos, ¿ya?" Hermione sonrió, sentándose en una de las sillas. "Harry, ¿de quién es ese ensayo?"

"Enid Clough." respondió Harry.

Hermione miro hacia donde la niña estaba sentada en una esquina, rodeada de pergaminos y libros. "¿No tiene amigos? ¿Sabes?"

"Una Hufflepuff y una Slytherin, curiosamente." Harry respondió como si nada. "Kamila Vance, hija de Emmeline Vance de la Orden y Babette Kern, hija de Serge Kern, que es un mortífago menor."

"Justo en el medio." dijo Parvati. "Mezcla interesante. ¿Sabes de qué lado está?"

"No." Harry le dio a la Junior una rápida sonrisa. "Nunca me he molestado en averiguarlo. Aunque ella es nacida Muggle. Bueno, por lo que sabemos. Su mamá desapareció poco después que Enid nació."

"Harry, como te enteras de todas estas cosas" pregunto Hermione, choqueada.

El mago se encogió de hombros. "Tengo mis maneras." dijo simplemente poniéndose de pie. "Déjenme devolverle esto a la Srta. Clough." se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentada Enid.

"No va a decírtelo." Parvati sonrió. "No te molestes en fulminar con la mirada su trasero, aunque lo tiene muy bueno."

Hermione rio. "Oh, cielos. Eres una chica horrible, Parvati. No dejes que Marcus te escuche hablando así del pobre Harry, podría maldecirte."

"En realidad, creo que estoy más preocupada por lo que _Harry_ podría hacer." decidió Parvati. "Pero, de verdad, debes admitir, que él luce muy bien. Quiero decir, pensé que era guapo en cuarto año, pero por Merlín, se ha puesto maravilloso."

"¡Oí eso!" grito Harry mirando por sobre su hombro a las dos chicas.

"¿Has estado tomando las orejas Extensibles de Fred y George otra vez?" grito de vuelta Hermione.

"No." Harry cerró un ojo. "Tengo otra maneras, sabes." luego volvió su atención a Enid.

"Maravilloso y misterioso." Parvati suspiro. "Que mal que ya tenga dueño."

Hermione rio. "Tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo a veces. Estaba tan molesta el año pasado cuando rompí con Ron y Harry menciono que no estaba saliendo con nadie y no tenía planes de hacerlo. Quiero decir, después de Ron, Harry definitivamente era el siguiente en mi lista."

"Estoy conmovido." respondió Harry acercándose a ellas, Enid lo seguía. "Pero yo hablaba totalmente en serio. Si no me hubiera encontrado con Marcus en el Callejón Diagon durante el verano, no estaría saliendo con nadie este año."

"Harry, por curiosidad, ¿habrías salido con Herm si te hubieras enterado que Ron iba a dejarla embarazada, aunque solo fuera para impedir el acto?" pregunto Parvati cuando el famoso mago y la niña se paraban a un lado de ellas.

Harry frunció el ceño pensativo. "Si." decidió después de un momento. "Aunque hubiera estado saliendo con Marcus en ese tiempo, lo habría hecho, al menos habría fingido salir con Herm para protegerla."

Hermione de un salto abrazo a Harry con fuerza, con lágrimas en sus ojos. "Oh, por Merlín, Harry. ¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que eso significa para mí!"

Harry cerró los ojos y la envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza. "Te amo como a una hermana, Herm. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, como lo haría por Gin." abrió sus ojos y le sonrió a Parvati. "En realidad haría cualquier cosa por _todos_ mis amigos. Incluso comprarles bonitas túnicas para ir a la corte."

Parvati lo miro en shock. "¡Tú no quieres que te page!"

Harry le cerró un ojo mientras Hermione lo soltaba, limpiándose los ojos y sonriendo. "No. De hecho, si lo haces, tendría que darte una palmada. Sé que esa túnica no fue económica."

Parvati dio un gritito de alegría y salto para abrazarlo con más fuerza que Hermione. "¡Oh, Harry Potter, eres el _mejor_!"

Enid se rio de los tres de séptimo año. "Ustedes son tontos."

Harry le cerró un ojo. "Siete años juntos le hace eso a la gente, aunque mucha parte de ese tiempo hayas pensado que los demás son inmaduros, para que sepas."

Enid meneo la cabeza. "No le agrado a los demás Gryffindor."

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto Hermione preocupada.

"Porque es amiga de una 'asquerosa Slytherin'." murmuro Harry. "¿De seguro recuerdas como actuábamos contra los Slytherin en primer año, Herm?"

"Si, pero los Slytherin de este año no son tan malos como lo eran en el nuestro. Quiero decir, Draco era _horrible_." respondió Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

"Cyrus York es casi tan malo como lo era Dray." discutió Harry. "Él y Ula Thorald actúan igual como Dray y yo lo hicimos en primer año. Siempre andan tras la garganta del otro. También son candidatos para los equipos de Quidditch dijo Hooch. Con un poco de suerte, tomaran mi lugar y el de Dray como Buscadores y esto nunca terminara."

"Pero, tu y Malfoy son amigos ahora." Enid dijo con suavidad. Sus ojos estaban esperanzados. "Quizas Thorald y York arreglaran sus diferencias y todo será mejor…"

"¿Cómo te tratan los demás Gryffindors, Enid?" pregunto Hermione, mirando a la niña a los ojos.

"Oh, ellos me ignoran. Aunque el mejor amigo de Thorald, Rockwell, me arroja cosas en clases." Enid se encogió de hombros.

Hermione miro a Harry. Sus ojos rogaban por su ayuda y él se encogió de hombros. Ella volvió a mirar a la pobre niña. "¿Y los Slytherin?"

"Babs es mi mejor amiga, pero la molestan mucho por ser amiga de una 'idiota Gryffindor' y de una 'Quejosa Huff. En realidad yo tampoco les agrado." dijo la niña, mirando la chimenea.

Hermione le dio a Harry una mirada que rozaba el ruego así que suspiro y se agacho al lado de Enid. "Enid, mírame." Espero hasta que la niña lo miro a los ojos y continúo. "Conozco ahora muy bien a la mayoría de los Slytherin y probablemente puedo pedirles que no molesten tanto a Babette, cosa que podría ayudarte a ti también. ¿Te gustaría que tratara?"

Esperanza entro a los ojos azules de Enid y junto sus manos. "¿Lo harías? ¿De verdad?"

"Por supuesto. Y Herm, Parvati o yo probablemente podríamos tener una conversación con los Gryffindor también-" fue interrumpido cuando Enid dio un gritito alegre y lo abrasó con fuerza. Harry sonrió y regreso el abraso. "Oye, tienes a Harry Potter de tu lado. Es un hecho comprobado que puedo hacer _lo que sea_."

Las tres brujas rieron y Enid soltó a Harry que se puso de pie. "Eres genial." Enid le dijo al chico de séptimo año.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Supongo. Ahora Herm, Parvati y yo tenemos que ir a la oficina del Profesor Brutús para una reunión rápida, luego iré donde los Slytherin y tendré una pequeña conversación con eso mocosos, ¿okay?"

La pequeña sonrió y asintió. "Si, está bien. Gracias."

"No hay problema. Es para lo que estoy aquí." Harry respondió cerrándole el ojo y ofreciéndole el brazo a las dos brujas de séptimo. "¿Ladies? estamos tarde para una reunión. Sólo espero que Marcus no me corte la cabeza."

"Harry, tengo noticias para ti." le dijo Hermione mientras ella y Parvati lo tomaban cada una de un brazo. "Marcus no hará nada peor que darte un par de palmadas en ese sexi trasero tuyo."

Harry le dio una sonrisa traviesa. "En realidad, ¿quieres saber lo que de verdad haría?"

"¡No!" Hermione y Parvati rieron juntas y los tres dejaron la sala común y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo

"Harry, es por esto que debemos taparte la boca." Parvati dijo entre risitas. "_Es tan sucia_."

"Dice la chica que comento que mi trasero estaba 'muy bien' hace unos momentos." bromeo el mago. "En realidad estaba esperando que comenzaras a babear."

Parvati le dio una ligera palmada con su mano libre. "Oh, eres un hombre horrible."

"Pensé que ya sabías eso."

"Lo sabía. Ella no había pensado en poner el conocimiento a la práctica hasta ahora." le informo Hermione.

"Sabes, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que acaba de decir." decidió Harry, sonriéndole.

Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo. "No esperaba que lo hicieras."

"Oh, creo que debería sentirme insultado." se quejo Harry al detenerse frente a la puerta de Tom. **:Amoroso retorno.:**

El retrato movió la mano en saludo y abrió.

"Odio ese cuadro." anuncio Harry, soltando a las brujas y abrazando a Tom por detrás. El hombre había estado sirviéndose una taza de té cuando entraron.

"Sabes, es algo bueno que no me sobresalto." murmuro Tom, dejando a un lado la tetera y dándose la vuelta para abrazarlo bien y besarlo. _Idiota._

_Claro que sí._ Harry respondió antes de soltarlo. "Herm, Parvati, tomen asiento. Iré a buscar mas tazas."

"Están sucias." dijo Tom mientras Harry desaparecía en la cocina y las dos brujas se sentaban en el sillón.

"¡Para eso es la magia!"

"¡Nunca aprendí ese hechizo!"

"_Eso _explica _todo_." decidió Harry, volviendo con tres tazas y poniéndolas donde Tom había dejado la tetera, la leche y el azúcar.

"Sabes, creo que ya no agradas." se quejo Tom mientras los tres estudiantes se preparaban su té. "Siempre me insultas."

"Es la única cosa para la que es bueno, ¿no sabias?" respondió Hermione.

Harry le saco la lengua a ella y se sentó en el regazo de Tom, apoyándose contra el pecho del hombre y suspirando pacíficamente. "¿Querías hablar con nosotros?"

Tom pasó su brazo libre por la cintura de Harry. "Si. Sobre el juicio." los miro seriamente. "Hay hechizos en todas las salas de audiencia que cancelan los hechizos de invisibilidad y los Glamours. Parvati, Harry, sus collares serán visible. Al igual que los brazaletes encantados que tienen los tres."

"¿Que sugieres?" pregunto Parvati mientras Harry cerraba los ojos y maldecía al ministerio por lo bajo.

"Tendrán que sacarse los collares. No hay manera de contrarrestar ese hechizo. No creo que tengan problemas por los brazaletes, pero les aconsejo que estén bajo sus mangas para que nadie pueda ver que encantamientos tienen. Pueden necesitarlos, especialmente el que es contra Veritaserum, si ellos creen que ocultan algo. No se los saquen, sin importar nada." explico el Señor Oscuro.

"¿Tom, has estado en alguna de las salas de audiencia?" pregunto Hermione, removiendo nerviosa su brazalete encantado.

"Una vez, cuando era joven." Tom asintió. "Las protecciones no eran tan buenas como son ahora. La información que tengo viene de adentro del Ministerio."

"Puede ser capaz de romper esos hechizos, Tom." murmuro Harry. "Por lo menos uno de los dos podría. No fueron construidos para resistirte a ti o a mí, están preparados para magos y brujas normales."

"Te doy la bienvenida a ponerlos a prueba cuanto quieras amor, ¿pero por favor no las pruebes con algo que podría meterte en problemas?" Tom suspiro, besando el cuello de Harry. "Dibuja algo en tu mano o usa algún tipo de anillo para probar las protecciones con eso. Si puedes sobrepasarlos, genial. Si tu magia no puede romperlas, no es nada mayor. Tenemos como superar ese tipo de protecciones."

"Lo sé."

"Sólo, no trates de hacerlas caer. Sé que te meterías en problemas entonces."

"¿Que te hace pensar que haría algo tan tonto como eso?" Harry pregunto en un tono de voz insultado y las brujas rieron.

"Porque eres un Gryffindor y ustedes hacen cosa muy tontas."

"Sabes, podría sentirme insultado por eso, pero yo se que los Slytherin también hacen cosas bastante tontas."

"Oh, ¿en serio?"

"En serio." Harry se giro un poco y le dio un beso a Tom en la quijada. "Pero soy lo suficientemente inteligente cómo para quedarme ese conocimiento sólo para mí."

"Eres un Gryffindor inteligente. ¿Hacia dónde va el mundo?"

"Hacia la oscuridad." Harry respondió travieso. "Y necesito ir a la sala común de Slytherin y gritarle a uno chicos de primero hasta quedar sordo antes del toque de queda."

"Pensé que eras un humilde prefecto, no el Premio anual." Tom se quejo mientras Harry se ponía de pie.

Harry se giro y le cerró el ojo a su amante. "Necesito poner el ejemplo de alguna manera querido. Después de todo, estoy saliendo con un _maestro_."

"Y le prometió a una de sus Gryffindor que le gritaría a sus atormentadores." añadió Parvati, levantándose y ayudando a Hermione a ponerse de pie.

"Lo sé." Tom le sonrió al mago de los ojos verdes mientras Harry entraba a la cocina con las tres tazas. "Él es buen chico, por la mayor parte."

"¡Oí eso!"

Tom se encogió de hombros mirando a las dos chicas. "¿Que puede hacer un hombre?"

"Un hombre puede dejar de insultar a su novio por la espalda." respondió Harry, entrando de nuevo a la habitación y dándole a Tom una mirada oscura de broma.

"Novio. Esa es una palabra que jamás habría creído aplicaría en su relación." dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

"Oye, él comenzó." bufo Harry apuntado en dirección de Tom.

"No estoy para nada sorprendida." respondió Hermione. "Vamos, Harry. Buenas noches, Tom."

"Buenas noches damas." Tom respondió con un gruñido, poniéndose de pie. Caminó hacia Harry y puso un dedo bajo la barbilla del chico. "Compórtate."

"¿Yo? Soy un Gryffindor, ¿recuerdas?" bromeo Harry.

Tom meneo la cabeza. "Lo sé." planto un suave beso en la boca de Harry y le sonrió travieso. "Vete. Diviértete con esos Slytherin. Muéstrale como se hacen las cosas realmente."

"Oh, planeo hacerlo." respondió Harry con una sonrisa similar a la de su amante. "Te veré mañana en el desayuno, bastardo."

"Oh, bien. Te veré mañana, mocoso." Tom rio y observo a los tres marchar por caminos diferentes antes de entrar de vuelta a su habitación a pensar.

Harry estaba tarareando en voz baja cuando entro a la sala común de Slytherin. Como siempre, todos los ruidos se detuvieron hasta que estuvieron seguros de que podían seguir hablando. Harry se consideraba bastante especial al ser uno de los pocos no-Slytherin con quienes los Slytherins se sentían a salvo. Sabía que era porque sus padres les habían dicho que era seguro, pero, aun así, lo hacía sentir especial.

En esta visita, sin embargo, él necesitaba su atención, así que dejo escapar un silbido agudo. Todos los ojos se posaron en él y Harry los miro con frialdad. "Necesito hablar con todos los de primero. ¿Están aquí?"

"La mayoría de nosotros estamos presentes." dijo una chica hispana con el cabello oscuro trenzado. "Pero Kern esta en el dormitorio. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla?"

_Paloma Chelton._ Le dijo Tom. _Ella es más bien leve, para un Slytherin._

_Gracias amor._ Harry suspiro agradecido. "Por favor hágalo Srta. Chelton. Reunámonos en el pasillo. El resto de ustedes vengan conmigo." le hizo un gesto con el dedo a los cuatros niños de primero que estaban sentados.

Los cuatro se levantaron y lo siguieron. Ellos no habían lidiado con él cara a cara así que se encontraban cautelosos frente a él, como Harry había esperado. Tom tomo ese tiempo para darle el nombre de todos para que Harry no estuviera completamente perdido. _El rubio bastante desagradable es Cyrus York, su jefe, podría decirse. Tenías razón al compararlo con Draco. El moreno a su lado es su mejor amigo, Morgan Munro. Los dos fueron una pesadilla la primera semana hasta que les probé que yo no aguantaba estupideces._

_Creo que no quiero saber._

_Probablemente no. Muchos gritos, padres hablando en una reunión…_

_Ouch._

_Si. De todas maneras, la chica de cabello negro es Juno Baddock, hermana de un chico de cuarto año. Ella se comporta como una reina. Piensa en Pan y estarás cerca. El último chico con todas las pecas es Iven Stanton. Él es algo como 'Bini. Tranquilo, no mucho problema, pero extremadamente inteligente._ Explico Tom. La puerta secreta se abrió y Paloma salió con una chica alta con cabello rubio corto que lucía como si hubiera estado llorando recientemente ._Babette Kern, como creo ya sabes. Aunque ella prefiere que la llamen Babs._

_Me has salvado la vida, Tom._ Harry suspiro aliviado y guio al grupo por el oscuro pasillo hasta un salón vacio que no estaba lejos de la sala común. "Encuentren una silla y siéntense." les ordeno y lanzo una poderosa Barrera de Silencio. Luego los miro.

Babs estaba sentada alejada de los demás Slytherin lo mas que podía. Cyrus y Morgan le lanzaban miradas desagradables a la chica. Juno estaba tratando de pretender que la niña rubia no existía mientras que Iven y Paloma observaban al Prefecto de Gryffindor. Harry, por su parte, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para controlar su temperamento mientras se sentaba sobre un escritorio. "Es un día triste cuando los Slytherin ni siquiera pueden buscarse mutuamente por apoyo." dijo en voz baja. Todos los ojos se posaron en él con shock. "No sólo es triste, si no que también es patético. Así que, déjenme ser el primero en llamar a los Slytherin de este año patético."

"¡Que sabes tú sobre nosotros!" gruño Morgan fulminado con la mirada a Harry. "¡Eres un idiota Gryffindor!"

"¿Yo?" Harry frunció el ceño. "Soy el Segundo al mando de la Orden Oscura, Sr. Munro. Creo que sé un par de cosa sobre ustedes." el chico moreno cerró la boca de golpe. "Yo veo una casa dividida en estos momentos, y los Slytherin no pueden estar divididos en una escuela gobernada por Gryffindor. Si lo están, serán aplastados. No trate de negarlo Sr. York." añadió Harry cuando Cyrus se puso de pie. El rubio lo fulmino con la mirada, pero se volvió a sentar. "¿Les gustaría ver como los aplasto? les garantizo que puedo hacerlo si lo deseo."

"Estas en séptimo año. Por supuesto que podrías, como dijiste, aplastarnos." gruño Cyrus. "Un Hufflpuff de séptimo podría aplastarnos."

"En mi primer año, los de séptimo jamás habrían podido derrotar a los Slytherin de primero." Harry respondió con una voz calma y pareja. "No podría decirle si era porque le temían a Draco Malfoy y su banda o era porque Draco y su banda de verdad _podían_ enfrentarse a ellos. Dudo que alguna vez lo sepa, y ahora ya no me importa. Pero, déjenme decirles algo ahora, yo incluso conozco chicos de sexto año que podrían con ustedes, y uno de ellos es mudo." sus ojos se movieron por cada uno de los rostros enojados y se quedaron en los de la triste Slytherin. "Esto es inaceptable."

"Oh, cállate." dijo Juno con voz fría mientras se tiraba el cabello hacia atrás.

Harry le dio una sonrisa forzada. "Tienes suerte de estar en Hogwarts. Las protecciones aquí no permiten usar _Crucio_." Juno palideció. "Tiene que tener cuidado de frente a quien abre la boca, Srta. Baddock. Si le dijera eso a cualquier mortífago, estoy seguro que no les importaría una mierda las protecciones, la pondrían bajo Cruciatus de todas maneras."

Juno le clavo una mirada fría. "A mi papá no le importa lo que digo."

"Tu padre es Trent Baddock, ¿correcto?" Harry pregunto suavemente, limpiando supuesta mugre bajo sus uñas.

Juno le dio una mirada superior look. "Por supuesto. Está en el Circulo Interno."

"Supongo que tendré que tener una conversación con él por como a criado a su hija. Ya que es una perra malcriada." dijo Harry con voz calmada, aun limpiándose las uñas.

Juno se puso de pie furiosa, varita apuntada hacia el joven mago. "_¡__Stupefy!_"

Harry dejo escapar una risa escalofriante cuando el hechizo reboto de su Hechizo Escudo que había establecido anteriormente. "¿Eso es lo _mejor_ que puedes hacer? ¡Qué vergüenza!" bajó de la mesa de un salto, un destello de fuego en sus ojos. "¿No pudiste pensar en algo mejor? ¿Y la maldición que hace hervir la sangre? ¿O, quizás, incluso la Maldición Reductora, en caso que yo haya sido un poquito inteligente y haya puesto un escudo?" se inclino en la mesa tras cual ella estaba sentada, encontrándose con su mirada aterrorizada. "Srta. Baddock, necesita aprender a controlar su temperamento. Explotar de esa manera muy bien podría hacer que te maten. Tonto. Muy tonto. Madura."

La mirada de Harry se dirigió hacia donde Cyrus y Morgan estaban riendo y les lanzo un Hechizo de Silencio a ambos. "_Nunca_ bajen su guardia, caballeros. Si ese hubiera sido cualquier otro hechizo, ahora estarían muertos. Consideren eso antes que se rían de la desgracia ajena." ambos niños se quedaron helados y lo miraron con horror. Harry se enderezo y se dirigió a la puerta. "Tienen una semana para mejorar las relaciones en su casa y año antes de que yo vuelva y les enseñe como se hacen en verdad las cosas en la Orden Oscura, mis pequeñas serpientes." dijo el chico de séptimo con tono ligero, los ojos en la puerta frente a él. "Sr. Stanton, sólo porque le estoy dando la espalda no significa que no veo que tiene su varita apuntada hacia mí." añadió, dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa de medio y encontrándose con varios rostros choqueados. "Vamos. Los llevare de vuelta a su sala común."

Los seis Slytherins se pararon y caminaron tras Harry hoscamente. Como a tres metros de la entrada, una voz fría los detuvo de golpe. "Bien, bien, bien. ¿Que están haciendo todos ustedes fuera de la cama?"

Harry miro a los chicos fríamente. "Severus."

Los ojos del Maestro de Pociones se posaron en el Prefecto sorprendido. "Harry. ¿Qué estás haciendo con estos mocosos?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Enseñándoles algunas cosas."

Severus rio con frialdad. "Sin duda también lo merecen."

"Sin duda. Buenas noches, Severus."

"Buenas noches, Harry." el mortífago le hizo una reverencia a su joven amo y se desvaneció en las sombras de las mazmorras.

Los ojos de Harry siguieron a la forma que se retiraba por un momento antes de terminar la breve caminata hasta la sala común de Slytherin. "Ballentwag." murmuro. La pared se abrió y el grupo entro.

Draco caminó hacía ellos. "¿Debería saber lo que hicieron?" pregunto cuando los de primero se alejaron.

Harry saco el hechizo de silencio de los dos niños antes de sonreírle a su Junior. "Sólo asegúrate que incluyan a la Srta. Kern en todas las cosas para este viernes. Si las cosas no mejoran, déjame saber durante Pociones y tendré otra conversación con ellos, quizás, esta vez, con Marcus presente. Él ha estado _muriendo _por aterrorizar a Munro y York desde su primera clase."

"Apuesto que sí. Esos dos son _monstruos_."

Harry sonrió de medio lado. "Hechízalos ocasionalmente cuando no estén prestando atención. Estoy seguro que se calmaran con el tiempo."

Draco rio. "Eres un verdadero terror cuando tu temperamento viene a jugar, Harry Potter. Es en ocasiones como esta que estoy feliz de ser tu amigo y no tu enemigo."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Que mal que no fue una lección que Percy y Ronald nunca aprendieron, ¿hum?" sus ojos bailaban divertidos mientras se giraba para marcharse. "Buenas noches, Dray."

"Buenas noches, Har."

Harry dejo escapar un soplido de diversión. "Los Gryffindor y sus apodos mi trasero." Suspiro, saliendo al pasillo.

La risa de Draco lo siguió hasta la habitación de Godric.

"Sólo podemos esperar que haga el truco." Harry suspiro, dejándose caer en la silla vacía frente a la chimenea. "Enid, si la Srta. Kern te dice que su comportamiento no ha mejorado para este fin de semana, házmelo saber y le sacare sus pequeños corazones."

Enid lo miro un largo momento antes de largarse a reír. Hermione frunció el ceño. "Harry, eso fue mucho."

"Marcus dice que fueron horribles en su primera clase, y puede ver porque. Entiende esto, la Srta. Baddock decidió que ella podría atacarme con un Hechizo Aturdidor. No tengo ni la mas mínima idea que estaba planeando hacer ella si hubiera conseguido aturdirme, y tampoco estoy seguro de que ella supiera tampoco."

"¿Por qué trato de aturdirte?" Parvati pregunto asombrada mientras que Enid trataba de calmarse.

"La llame una perra malcriada." Harry dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Esa declaración hizo que Enid se largara a reír.

"Oh, cielos…" Hermione puso una mano en su frente. "¿Y qué hiciste tu entonces?"

"Oh, sólo les lance un hechizo silenciador a Munro y York porque se estaban riendo de la desgracia de Baddock."

"Define 'desgracia'."

"Oh, como que la fulmine con la mirada, mencione que la mayoría de las personas habrían tomado represalias con un hechizo peor que la muerte, mencione que el viejo Voldie probablemente la habría torturado por algo así…" se detuvo pensativo. "O quizás eso fue después que me dijo que me callara…"

Enid meneo la cabeza mirando al joven mago. "Eres tremendamente ruin."

"No, no en realidad." Harry se encogió de hombros como si nada. "Sólo perdí un poco mi temperamento."

"Recuerdo cuando perder tu temperamento significaba la perdida de manos." comentó Dean, parándose tras la silla de Harry. "Supongo que mucho ha cambiado desde el año pasado. Que pena que no matarse a los molestos chiquillos."

"Oh, me pregunto si trataran de ir donde Dumbles para quejarse que los amenace." Harry dijo feliz, acomodándose en su silla.

"No otro Hechizo de Secreto." gruño Hermione. "Jamás debí enseñarte eso."

Harry sonrió. "¿Por qué no? me salgo con la mía mas veces si nadie puede delatarme."

"¡Ooh! ¿Enséñame?" rogo Enid.

Harry meneo la cabeza mientras Hermione bufo indignada. "Es un hechizo de cuarto año querida. Espera un par de años más y te prometo que volveré a enseñártelo, ¿ok?"

"Oh, okay." asintió Enid. "¿Así que, también vas a discutir con los Gryffindor?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Tengo que pensar en eso un poco. Los Slytherin tienden a responder mejor a las amenazas, lo sé. ¿Y los Gryffindor? ¿Herm?"

"¿Tú no eres un Gryffindor?" le dijo bromeando Dean.

"Sólo soy _medio_ Gryffindor." Harry respondió altivamente. "También soy medio _Slytherin_ y no respondo bien ante nada."

"Lo note." Hermione refunfuño sombríamente.

Harry sonrió. "Le respondo bien a Marcus."

"Oh, _esa_ es tu debilidad, ¿no es así?" Dean rio, tocándole el brazo a Harry. "Bien, entonces. La próxima vez que quiera que Harry haga algo, recuérdenme pedirle ayuda al Profesor Brutús."

"El único problema es que Harry y Marcus tienden a pensar de manera muy similar. Lo más probable es que, si Harry no quiere hacer algo, a Marcus no le va a importar como para hacer algo al respecto." Hermione suspiro. "Harry, no tengo la menor idea de cómo debes manejar a los Gryffindor. Si los empujas de la manera correcta, probablemente los convencerás. Sólo tienes que averiguar cuál es la manera correcta."

"Ese no es problema para _Harry_." declaro Parvati. "Él lo sabe _todo_."

Harry paso una mano sobre su cabello pensativo mientras las tres brujas y el mago a su alrededor reían. Sus ojos estaban posados en las llamas frente a él. "La mayoría de la familia Thorald está en la Orden." murmuro y los cuatro se quedaron en silencio. "la familia de Rockwell está llena de magos y brujas oscuras, la mayoría de las cuales lo desprecian por estar en Gryffindor. Hermione, ¿dos nombres que te vienen a la mente?"

Hermione miro a Harry, ojos bien abiertos. "¡Cornamenta y Canuto! ¡Harry, tu sabes cómo empujarlos de manera correcta!"

Harry cerró los ojos y suspiro cansado. "Si."

"¿Harry?" Hermione se acerco hacia él y apoyo una mano en su rodilla, preocupada. "¿Estás bien?"

Él la miro con una sonrisa cansada. "Si, lo siento. Pensé por un momento que había visto la cabeza de Hocicos allí en el fuego." el joven se levanto y se estiro. "Me voy a acostar entonces. Pillare a Thorald y Rockwell mañana. Buenas noches." se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al dormitorio de los chicos.

"¿Quien es Hocicos?" Enid pregunto cuando el silencio que había caído en el grupo se volvió insoportable.

"Un hombre muy valiente que murió por salvar a Harry." Hermione meno al cabeza con tristeza. "Hocicos probablemente nunca apoyaría algunas de las últimas decisiones de Harry."

"Creo, Hermione, que si a Hocicos de verdad le importaba Harry y conocía la razones, no le molestaría en lo mas mínimo." Dean dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Yo también me iré a acostar. Buenas noches a todos."

"¡Dean!" llamo Hermione. El mago la miro con curiosidad. "Dile eso por favor. De vedad no queremos a un Harry de humor cambiante mañana en la mañana."

Dean asintió. "Claro." y la dejo con sus pensamientos.

Harry estaba murmurando sobre idiotas cuando entro a la sala común el miércoles en la mañana. Finalmente había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Ula Thorald y Ronan Rockwell la noche anterior, debido a que habían tenido detención la noche del lunes con Filch. Se detuvo cuando vio a Hermione y Parvati. Ambas jóvenes estaban vestidas para ir a la corte, ya que Dumbledore les había dicho que se marcharan directamente después del desayuno, y se veían adorables.

El cabello de Hermione estaba liso y recogido en un moño apretado para mantenerlo fuera del camino. Su túnica era azul suave y caía de forma elegante, escondiendo su embarazo con facilidad. Había usado sombra de ojos azul oscuro y una suave labial rosa en sus labios. La capa purpura oscura que le habían regalado los Malfoy estaba sobre sus hombros, ya que aun estaba un poco frio, pese a ser mediados de marzo.

Parvati llevaba su cabello oscuro trenzado en una especie de corona alrededor de su cabeza. Su túnica era sofisticada de color malva oscuro, casi purpura. Un patrón floral en hilo de bordar granate decoraba el escote y puños. Su sombra de ojos era un oscuro tono violeta y sus labios estaban rojo oscuros, casi purpura. Una capa roja oscura y oro colgaba sobre sus hombros para protegerla del frio. Su collar con la Marca Tenebrosa no estaba a la vista.

"Ambas lucen hermosas." Harry suspiro, sonriendo. "Terminaran encantando a la corte, sin problemas."

"Y tú te ves guapísimo." declaro Parvati.

Harry estaba vestido en su túnica verde oscuro con serpientes plateadas enroscándose alrededor de los puños. Las serpientes en realidad se movían lo que tendía a ser una distracción, así que Harry las había aturdido antes. Había hecho crecer su cabello con una poción para que se comportara y lo había alejado de su rostro con un broche de cuero negro, aunque algunos mechones igual le caían sobre la cara. Su cicatriz se destacaba con fuerza en su frente, como siempre. Cambio sus anteojos por sus lentes de contacto. Su dije de la Marca Tenebrosa había sido guardada en una bolsa atada a su cinturón y había encontrado un dije de un fénix volador que se había puesto en su lugar. Él, también, usaba la capa que le habían regalado los Malfoy.

"Gracias, Parvati." sus manos rozaron el collar en su cuello. "Voy a hacer mi pequeña prueba en esto, así que avísame si desaparece o no."

"¿Y si no somos llamados juntos?" pregunto Hermione preocupada mientras se unía a los otros Gryffindor que se dirigían a desayunar. Los tres ignoraron las miradas extrañas que estaban recibiendo.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Pensaremos en algo." dejo de tocar el dije. "¿Sus brazaletes están seguros?"

"Si amo." respondieron ambas. Harry sonrió.

'_¡Los tres lucen MARAVILLOSOS!'_ dijo Gin al verlos. Ella, Seamus, Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Theodore y Padma estaban esperándolos a los pies de las escaleras en el vestíbulo.

"Caracoles, gracias, Gin." respondió Harry tratando de lucir tímido.

Gin le dio una palmada. _'Eres tan bastardo a veces.'_

"Mira esto, Draco. Nuestro bebé Harry todo crecido. No necesito nuestra ayuda para vestirse esta vez." Pansy dijo limpiándose los ojos.

"Ja-Ja, Pan. Que divertido." murmuro Harry fulminándola con la mirada.

"¡Wow!" dijo una voz mas allá del grupo. Todos se giraron hacia donde estaba parada Enid mirándolos con la boca abierta.

Harry le hizo una seña para que se acercara. "Vamos, ¿por qué esa mirada?"

"Estoy celosa." anuncio la joven Gryffindor. "Yo nunca luciré tan bien."

"Oh, no te preocupes." le aseguro Harry. "Te mandaremos con Pan y ella te tendrá atrayendo chicos en poco tiempo. Funciono para mí." salto del camino con rapidez cuando Pansy trato de golpearlo.

"Sé que no puedes correr muy rápido con esa túnica, Potter, así que te doy cinco segundos de ventaja." dijo la joven bruja.

"Hazlo cinco minutos y _quizás_ lo permita." dijo una peligrosa voz tras Pansy.

"¡Marcus! ¡Casi me diste un ataque al corazón!" exclamo la Slytherin, dándose la vuelta y viendo al profesor.

"Ese era el punto." respondió con frialdad el Señor Oscuro.

"Esta gruño porque no estaré para causar problemas en su clase de hoy." dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa, poniendo una reaseguradora mano en el hombro de Pansy. "Buenos días, Marcus."

Tom puso una mano en el pecho de Harry antes de besarlo exhaustivamente. El beso fue seguido de la exclamación: "¡Eso no es justo! ¡Quería tener mis salvajes fantasías sexuales contigo durante la clase!"

Harry enterró el rostro en el pecho de Tom, riendo sin poder evitarlo mientras que el grupo detrás de él soltó una carcajada. ¡_Eres __**tan**__ bastardo, Tom!_

_Pero me amas de todas maneras. Qué pena._

"Marcus, eso no es normalmente algo que deberías gritar en el medio del vestíbulo antes del desayuno." Blaise le dijo al hombre, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Yo quería hacer mi disgusto conocido." El Señor Oscuro respondió con un quejido.

"Bueno, lo hiciste con estilo, Marcus. Por favor no lo hagas de nuevo." sugirió Harry cansado, echándole una buena mirada al Señor Oscuro. En realidad no se veía complacido de que Harry tuviera que ir al juicio.

Los ojos de Tom brillaron y abrió la boca, obviamente intentando gritar su vergonzosa declaración con toda fuerza una vez más. Harry le tomo la cara y lo beso. _¡Oye!_

_Es la forma más rápida de callarte, idiota._ Respondió Harry soltándolo para fulminar con la mirada a su amante. "No me importa lo disgustado que estés, pero por favor no lo hagas de nuevo."

"Oh. Está bien…" Tom suspiro y abrazo a Harry con fuerza. _Recuerda que tienes todo el derecho de no responder alguna pregunta, ¿ok?_

_Tom, ¿que sabes que yo no sé?_

_Se muchas cosas, pero tengo sospechas sobre este juicio. No necesitas responderlo todo. Recuerda eso. _RespondióTom, preocupación colándose entre su conexión.

_Está bien amor._ Harry suspiro, soltándolo. "Estaré bien, Marcus. Aun puedes tener tus fantasías sin mí, sólo no mires a nadie más mientras lo haces, ¿está bien?"

"No es lo mismo." el Señor Oscuro meneo su cabeza con tristeza. "Toma, Harry, espera." Saco algo de un bolsillo y lo puso en la palma de Harry cerrando la mano del adolescente a su alrededor. "No te atrevas a perderlo, ¿me oíste?"

"Si." Harry asintió con seriedad.

Tom beso su cicatriz. "Compórtese en ese juicio, Sr. Potter. Lo digo en serio."

"Eso estaba planeando hacer. No te preocupes."

Una sonrisa triste cruzo el rostro de Tom por un breve momento. "Pero me preocupo, diablillo. Es para lo que estoy aquí." dijo suavemente pasando por el grupo de amigos y su amante y dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor.

Harry abrió su mano y se quedo mirando con la boca abierta el anillo. "Oh, Merlin…"

Los Juniors y Hermione miraron. "Harry, ¿eso es lo que creo que es?" siseo Draco.

Harry se puso el anillo en su dedo anular y sonrió. "Es su escudo familiar."

"Es _precioso_." murmuro Parvati.

"Nunca lo he visto usarlo antes." Hermione miro a Harry. "¿Lo ha hecho?"

Harry negó con la cabeza y miro el anillo un largo momento antes que una gran sonrisa iluminara su rostro. "Vamos. ¡Estoy muerto de hambre!" dijo en voz fuerte, luego procedió a guiarlos al Gran Comedor.

Los demás intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros antes de seguirlo y dividirse en las mesas de sus casas. Parvati y Hermione se sentaron a cada lado de Harry con brillantes sonrisas.

Gin se sento frente a su hermano y declare en negritas _**'Ustedes dos lucen malditamente sexy juntos.'**_

Harry le levanto una ceja a la chica. "Gracias, Gin."

'_Oh, y Colin finalmente consiguió una foto de ustedes dos besándose.'_

"¡Colin Creevy!" Harry se giro hacia el desafortunado chico de sexto con una mirada. "_Tienes_ que darme una copia."

Le tomo casi un minuto completo a los Gryffindors para captar lo que Harry había dicho en realidad y luego explotaron en risa mientras Colin asentía. "¡Por supuesto, Harry!"

Harry volvió a su desayuno mientras los demás alrededor de la mesa solicitaban ordenes para una copia de la fotografía. _Gracias._

_Es el único que tengo, así que__**en realidad**__no quiero que lo pierdas, ¿okay?_

_Por supuesto. Lo atesorare mucho._

_Sé que lo harás. Úsalo para tu pequeño experimento, si quieres._

_Ooh, cielos._

_También es un traslador para la Mansión Slytherin, en caso que lo necesites._

_¿Tu familia tiene una__**mansión**__?_

_Por supuesto que la tenemos. Te llevare allí este verano, ¿te gustaría?_

_¡Claro!_ Harry sonrió para sí mismo. _¿El traslador tiene una contraseña?_

_Si, y debe ser dicha en Parsel para ser activada, como precaución._

_Y la contraseña es…_

'_Voldie'._

_Me debes diez Galeones, sabes._

_Así es, ¿verdad?_

_¡Sí! tú dijiste Voldie!_

_Creo, querido diablillo, que yo tenía que referirme a__**mí mismo**__como Voldie para tener que pagarte._

_Oh, maldición. ¡Te atrapare algún día, Ryddle!_

Tom rio en sus mentes. _No tengo dudas de eso. __Ahora, come._

Dumbledore vino a recoger a los tres Gryffindors al final de desayuno con aire solemne. "Tomaremos un traslador desde mi oficina. Por favor síganme." sin una palabra, los tres estudiantes siguieron al director. Harry justo tras el hombre, Hermione después y al último Parvati.

"Señor, ¿Hacia dónde nos llevara el traslador? ¿Al Atrio?" pregunto Harry con calma.

Dumbledore lo miro. "Si." sus ojos divisaron el dije que colgaba en el cuello de Harry y frunció el ceño. "¿De donde sacaste ese collar, Harry?"

"¿Hm?" Harry dejo sus dedos rozar suavemente el fénix. "Estaba en mi bóveda familiar. ¿Por qué?"

Dumbledore asintió. "Es un antiguo pendiente de la Orden, eso es todo. Ya no los usamos."

"Oh…" Harry miro a Hermione y Parvati con ojos divertidos. Él era el segundo al mando de la Orden Oscura y estaba usando un antiguo pendiente de la Orden del Fénix. ¿Cuán extraño podría ser eso? _tu sabias._ Acuso a su amante.

_Por supuesto. Es una buena coartada. Es difícil interrogar a una persona con un pendiente de la Orden, aunque la Marca Tenebrosa te haga burla desde su brazo. Sé que Severus tiene uno que mantiene bajo un Hechizo de Invisibilidad. Todos las reconocen, si estuvieron vivos durante la primera guerra._ Dijo Tom.

"Plumas de azúcar." murmuro Dumbledore y la gárgola guardiana se hizo a un lado. Él los guio por las escaleras.

_Entonces quizás debería seguir usándolo._

_No en la reuniones de todos los mortífagos._

_No. Nunca en las reuniones donde estén todos. O, si lo hago, le lanzare un Hechizo de Invisibilidad._

Tom se encogió de hombros mentalmente. _¿Crees que Dumbles trate de enlistarte?_

_¿Crees que viva tanto tiempo?_

_Lamentablemente si. El hombre no es nada, si no mañoso. Él va a sobrevivir a casi cualquier cosa. Aunque en tiempo, encontrare su punto débil. Hasta entonces, síguele la corriente._

_Siempre le sigo la corriente._

"Aquí." Dumbledore sostuvo una bota vieja. "Sostengan, por favor." Harry y Parvati se pararon uno a cada lado de Hermione, una mano firme bajo cada uno de sus codos. Ella los fulmino con la mirada, pero no se quejo. "Uno…dos…tres." Hubo una sensación en sus ombligos y luego la habitación desapareció en un destello de colores.

Reaparecieron en el medio del ajetreado Atrio. Dumbledore arrojo la bota en un tiesto y los guio al escritorio de seguridad. "Estamos aquí por el juicio Weasley." le dijo al mago tras el escritorio. "También necesitaremos insignias."

El hombre dejo escapar un largo suspiro de sufrimiento y se paro para sacar una caja de insignias de un estante. Rápidamente las paso por el sistema de seguridad (Paso una varilla dorada por encima, luego sobre la varita y luego otra vez sobre la insignia), deteniéndose sólo para mirar a Harry un largo momento. Harry lo fulmino con la mirada y el mago con rapidez volvió a hacer las insignias. Una vez que termino, los mando a todos a seguir su camino.

Dumbledore los guio hacia los ascensores y agarraron uno que bajaba. Harry diviso a Rita Skeeter y a otra mujer que parecía reportera entrando al ascensor con ellos y se escondió tras el Director, para diversión de Dumbledore.

Una vez que el ascensor se detuvo, el Director les permitió a las reporteras salir primero permitiendo que sus estudiantes salieran al último. Al salir, les dijo. "Me olvide decirles en la escuela, y me disculpo por esto, pero Encantamientos de Invisibilidad, Glamours, y otros hechizos que escondan cosas no son efectivos dentro de la sala de justicia. Si tienen cualquier cosa bajo ese tipo de encantamiento que deseen mantener escondida, mejor se la sacan ahora." se dio la vuelta y pareció sorprendido cuando ninguno de ellos escondió nada con rapidez. Levanto una ceja, curioso.

"Leí sobre los hechizos de las salas de justicia en un libro." Hermione respondió a la pregunta no formulada en su voz de sabelotodo. "Les dije a Harry y Parvati sobre eso el lunes."

"Ya…veo…" Dumbledore se dio la vuelta. Harry levanto la mano y Hermione le dio un silencioso saludo para confusión de Parvati. Pasaron el resto de la caminata con Harry y Hermione tratando de explicarle a la bruja que significaban esa especie de saludo, cosa que pareció divertir mucho a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore los guio a la sala, mirándolos a todos con curiosidad. Cuando ningún extraño dije o collar apareció en ellos, suspiro y los guio a los cuatro asientos que habían sido reservados para ellos. La sala de justicia era tal y cual Harry la recordaba de su quinto año y se estremeció.

"¿Frio?" susurro Hermione.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Memorias. Aquí fue mi juicio en quinto año."

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron en realización. "Oh."

Harry miro sus manos y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que cubrió su rostro. _¡Funciono!_

_¿Hm? ¿Pasaste las protecciones de seguridad del Ministerio amor?_

_¡Sí!_

_Oh, qué bien._ Tom rio. _Es bueno saberlo._

_Y Dumbles pareció perplejo de que ninguno de tus dijes apareciera. Creo que de__**verdad**__quiere verlos._

_Sí, claro. Como que fuéramos a ser tan descuidados para arriesgarnos a que tú y Parvati sean pillados. ¿Acaso eso desea?_

_Estoy seguro que sí. Oh, espera están pidiendo silencio. No hechices a nadie amor._

_Maldición._

Harry sonrió y cerró su lado de la conexión para poder concentrarse en el juicio.

Como Harry había pensado, no poco después que Fudge pidió silencio, la puerta en la esquina se abrió y Ron entro guiado por dos Aurores. Harry estuvo bastante divertido de notar que eran Kingsley Shacklebolt, de la Orden y Cassidy Hayes, el Auror mortífago. Los dos forzaron a Ron a sentarse en la silla, luego se pararon a su lado. Las cadenas de la silla no se activaron, probablemente porque los Aurores estaban a un lado. Harry saludo discretamente a Cassidy con un gesto de la cabeza cuando el hombre lo miro a los ojos.

Hermione le dio un codazo a Harry y le dijo al oído. "Conozco a Shacklebolt, quién es el otro, ¿lo sabes?"

"Cassidy Hayes." Harry respondió en un susurro. "Lo recuerdo de mi caso durante quinto año. Cuando Arthur me trajo, lo vimos dictar una carta o algo así en su oficina. En todo caso, vi su nombre en el escritorio."

"Oh…" Hermione asintió pensativamente y se giro para explicarle a Parvati, que debió ser quien hizo la pregunta en primer lugar. Una vez más, Harry había probado que lo sabía casi todo.

El adolescente miro a Dumbledore y descubrió que no estaba para nada sorprendido de ver un viejo dije de la Orden alrededor del cuello del hombre. "¿_Dijes viejos_, señor?" pregunto en un tono ligeramente burlón.

Dumbledore le dio una rápida sonrisa. "Los usamos en la primera guerra. La gente aun los recuerda y los miembros aun se conocen al usarlos, pero en realidad no están de moda, como dirías tú. Aunque algunos de nosotros aun las usamos…" él suspiro. "Después de este juicio, me gustaría tener una palabra contigo en mi oficina."

"Por supuesto señor." Harry asintió, luego dejo sus ojos escanear la multitud. Algunos reporteros ya estaban escribiendo y mucha gente estaba conversando con sus vecinos. Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no hemos comenzado?"

"Madame Bones aun no llega." la respuesta provino de Alastor "Ojo loco" Moody, que se sentó tras Harry. "Fue detenida en su oficina por algo."

"Debió ser porque no estaba prestando atención, ¿no es así?" Harry miro al retirado Auror y una vez más, se encontró a la vista de otro viejo y gastado aunque escondido dije de la Orden. "Hola Ojo loco."

"Potter." asintió Ojo loco. "Estas bien, supongo."

"Oh, tan bien como uno puede estar con magos locos y ex compañeros tras de ti." Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Y tú?"

Ojo loco esbozo una sonrisa. "Aun pateando."

"Es un comienzo." Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Que te trae aquí?"

"Albus." Ojo loco se encogió de hombros.

"Oh." Harry asintió en comprensión. "Eso explica _todo_." sonrió. "Ojo loco, ¿creo que recuerdas a Hermione Granger y a Parvati Patil? Herm, Parvati, este es Ojo loco Moody. Y confíen cuando les dijo que él tiene muy mal humor." Hermione y Parvati rieron suavemente.

Ojo loco bufo. "La broma fue fome la primera vez que la dijiste, Potter."

"Probablemente. Pero, veras, Ojo loco, aun consigo _risas_, así que no es tan fome."

Ojo loco bufo, luego, repentinamente, se adelanto. Harry se movió hacia atrás, fuera de su alcance, ojos curiosos. "Buenos reflejos. Mucho mejor." Comento Ojo loco. "¿Puedo mirar el collar? Siempre se me olvida lo asustadizo que eres."

Harry frunció el ceño, pero dejo que Ojo loco mirara. "No soy asustadizo, Alastor. Sólo que me acostumbre a que me pegaras en la cabeza cada vez que hacia algo incorrecto."

El ex-Auror le dio una sonrisa. "Este luce como el de Lily."

"¿Puedes decir la diferencia?" Harry pregunto curioso con los ojos abiertos.

"Detalles." respondió Ojo loco, tocando su cabeza. "Debes recordar los detalles. El fénix de James estaba astillado en la cola. El de Lily no."

"Bueno. No sabía que había una diferencia. Deja de acosarme."

"Es mi _trabajo_ acosarte."

"En ese caso, es _mi_ trabajo hacer _tu_ trabajo difícil."

"Ves, Albus. Es por eso que odiaba entrenar a este mocoso. Es un dolor en el culo, como nunca has visto." se quejo Ojo loco al sonriente director.

"Mejor tu que yo." respondió Dumbledore.

"Ah, el Director me tiene todo el año escolar. Tú me tienes hasta que llegue Madame Bones. Estoy seguro que puedes manejarme, a menos que estés demasiado _viejo_. ¿Estas demasiado viejo, ojo loco? ¿Ese es el problema?" se burlo Harry, disfrutando plenamente. El viejo Auror siempre era un gran compañero, especialmente cuando estaba estresado. Los malos sentimientos de Tom tenían el mal hábito de resultar correctos, y Harry no podía evitar estresarse por eso. Podía sentir que Tom había dejado su lado de la conexión abierta, por si acaso. No estaba seguro de sentirse agradecido, o molesto.

"Por curiosidad, ¿ustedes son amigos o algo así?" pregunto Parvati.

"Ojo loco y yo nos acercamos bastante el año pasado." dijo Harry. "No diría _amigos_, en realidad, ya que Ojo loco no tiene amigos, pero somos conocidos."

"No diría que soy amigo tuyo, Potter, ni aunque me pagaras."

"De todas maneras no necesitas dinero." respondió Harry.

"Ah, y aquí esta Madame Bones." Anuncio Dumbledore.

Harry se dio la vuelta. "Tengo mis ojos puestos en ti Ojo loco, así que no intentes nada."

Ojo loco sonrió sarcástico e hizo un gesto con su mano tras la cabeza de Harry. Harry le hizo el mismo gesto y el ex-Auror meneo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Una última persona se sentó al lado de Ojo loco mientras Fudge intentaba volver al orden a la sala. Harry le sonrió a Arthur Weasley. "¿Estas aquí por el show, Arthur?" bromeo.

"O algo así. ¿Aun estas vivo?"

"Casi morí." respondió Harry en un susurro dramático. "Si la ayuda hubiera llegado tarde-"

"Harry, deja de ser melodramático." siseo Hermione. "Arthur, el imbécil está bien. Su brazalete encantado bloqueo el veneno."

"Gracias a Merlín por eso." dijo Arthur mientras Harry le daba un gentil codazo a Hermione.

"¡Por favor silencio!" grito Fudge una vez más. Cuando aun no consiguió nada, le envió una mirada suplicante a Dumbledore.

"Podríamos hacer que Ojo loco cante. Eso llamara su atención." bromeo Harry mientras Dumbledore se ponía de pie. El adolescente esquivo la mano dirigida a su cabeza con facilidad y le sonrió al ex-Auror. "Es verdad."

"¡SILENCIO!" grito Dumbledore. La habitación quedo en silencio casi de inmediato y el Director le hizo un gesto a Fudge antes de volver a sentarse.

"Me gustaría poder hacer esto." murmuro Harry. Dumbledore le sonrió.

El Ministro le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento antes de dirigirse a la habitación. "Ronald Duke Weasley, has venido ante la corte acusados de tratar de asesinar a un buen mago sin una buena razón. ¿Cómo te declaras?

Ron, que había buscado a Harry con los ojos mientras esperaban por Madame Bones, estaba fulminando con la mirada al mago de ojos verdes. "Me declare inocente señor, con la defensa de que hice lo que cualquier ciudadano respetuoso de la ley haría."

"¿Y qué seria eso Sr. Weasley?" pregunto Madame Bones.

"Estaba tratando de detener la amenaza de Quien-Usted-Sabe." gruño Ron. "¡Porque Harry Potter se ha vuelto Oscuro!"

Harry entrecerró los ojos a su antes mejor amigo mientras la sala se llenaba de ruido. En silencio y sin varita reafirmo el Encantamiento de Secreto en el pelirrojo mientras pudo.

"¡Orden! ¡Orden, dijo!" grito Fudge. Una vez más, miro a Dumbledore por ayuda. Dumbledore le echo una rápida mirada a Harry y el Ministro asintió con un suspiro.

El Director le dio un pequeño codazo a Harry. "Trata de llamarlos al orden, Harry."

Harry le frunció el ceño a Dumbledore, luego se levanto lentamente, considerándola una idea desagradable. Hermione, sin embargo, parecía saber como funcionaba su mente y ella le dio un golpecito en el brazo en señal de advertencia. Se estremeció. "¡Orden!" dijo con calma. Y, pese a haberlo dicho en voz baja, la habitación queda en silencio con rapidez, todos los ojos posados en él. Le asintió al Ministro y volvió a sentarse, agradecido de la mano de Hermione en su brazo.

El Ministro Fudge asintió en agradecimiento y fulmino con la mirada a Ron, que estaba demasiado ocupado fulminando con la mirada a Harry para notarlo. "A la corte le gustaría llamar a Harry James Potter a testificar."

"Estarás bien." le susurro Hermione alentadoramente mientras Harry se ponía de pie.

Harry asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada y comenzó a bajar los escalones. Giro el anillo en su dedo y de inmediato se sintió mejor. _Tom…_ recordó de repente. _¡Cierto! ¡Soy Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió! una de las dos figuras principales de la luz. Ron es sólo un idiota._ Se dijo a sí mismo y se paro al medio del lugar. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Cassidy, que le había conjurado una silla acolchada de respaldo alta, y se sentó sus ojos fijos en el Ministro Fudge y Madame Bones.

"Sr. Potter, usted ha sido acusado por el Sr. Weasley, de ser un mago oscuro. ¿Cómo se declara?" pregunto Madame Bones.

"Inocente." Harry respondió con firmeza. "Ronald Weasley esta obviamente delirante." Noto que los ojos de Madame Bones estaban posados en su collar de la Orden y celebro en silencio.

"¿Delirante?" pregunto Fudge.

"Ronald estaba recibiendo cartas regulares de su hermano mayor, Percy Weasley, hasta la muerte de Percy. Percy obviamente había estado diciéndole a Ronald todo tipo de tonterías sobre que yo soy un mortífago durante todos esos meses. ¿Ministro, estoy seguro que usted recuerda a Ronald llamándome Mortífago durante navidad cuando usted visito la residencia Malfoy?" dijo Harry en tono neutro, rehusándose a mirar a Ron.

Los ojos del Ministro se abrieron. Él, obviamente, recordaba el incidente. Asintió. "Nosotros los de la corte le pedimos al jurado que levanten la mano si creen que el Sr. Potter es culpable de esa acusación."

Ninguna mano se levanto.

Fudge asintió. "Sr Potter, es declarado libre de todos los cargos. ¿Podría permanecer aquí un momento?"

"Por supuesto, Ministro." dijo Harry. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia donde su amiga estaba sentada. Hermione lucia _extremadamente_ aliviada.

"Sr Potter, ¿el Sr. Ronald Weasley lo ataco el día viernes 13 de marzo de 1998 con la intención de matarlo?" pregunto Madame Bones.

"No lo llamaría _ataque_, madame. Él me arrojo su insignia de Prefecto, que había sido sumergida en veneno." respondió Harry.

"¿Es cierto que esa insignia perforo su piel?"

"Si, madame." Harry asintió.

"¿Cómo es que no resultó lastimado Sr. Potter? eso nunca fue aclarado en el reporte."

"Tengo un brazalete encantado, que me regalo un amigo para navidad, con un dije diseñado para protegerme."

"¿Podría la corte ver ese brazalete Sr. Potter?" pregunto Madame Bones, ojos ansiosos.

"La corte _no puede_ ver mi brazalete, madame." Harry respondió con firmeza. Eso hizo que la gente comenzara a hablar de nuevo.

"¡Orden!" grito Fudge. Esta vez, todos los escucharon. "Sr Potter, ¿por qué le niega a los de la corte que vean su brazalete?" pregunto el Ministro con una mirada furiosa.

"Si la corte me perdona, tengo un loco tras mi sangre. Difícilmente creo que mostrar el brazalete que ya ha salvado mi vida sea una buena idea. Mi mejor defensa es el secreto, después de todo." Harry dijo sin ningún remordimiento. Vio a Ojo loco darle una gran sonrisa con el rabillo del ojo. Por supuesto que al viejo Auror le gusto que citara sus advertencias constantes. Demostraba que por fin había logrado entrar a la cabeza de Harry.

Madame Bones le susurro algo a Fudge antes que el hombre pudiera gritar de nuevo. "Aceptable." dijo por fin, aunque de mala gana. "Sr Potter, puede regresar a su asiento."

"Gracias Ministro." Harry dijo educado, poniéndose de pie. Le hizo un gesto de gracias a Cassidy cuando el hombre se deshizo de la silla, luego se dirigió de vuelta a su asiento. Una vez allí, se dejo caer en ella y cubrió sus ojos con una mano. "Nunca más." Murmuro oscuramente. "Ojo loco, ¿qué repugnante brebaje tienes en ese frasco tuyo esta vez?"

El Auror retirado le paso el frasco. "Buen trabajo."

Harry se apretó la nariz y tomo un trago. Hizo una mueca antes de devolverle el frasco. "Gracias. Necesitaba eso."

Hermione le frunció el ceño a Harry. "¿Que había allí?"

"Formula Súper Secreta especial de Locura para los Locos." Harry respondió encogiéndose de hombros. "Al menos, así la llama él. Mezcla diferentes tragos alcohólicos en orden aleatorio cada mañana y hechiza el frasco para que lo mantenga todo el día. _He decidido_ que él no tiene papilas gustativas."

"_Y yo he decidido _que alguien debería haberte lavarte la boca con jabón cuando eras pequeño." Gruño Ojo loco, tomando un trago de su frasco.

"Harry, ¿no eres tu el que siempre dice que no deben embriagarse?" Parvati siseo a un lado de Hermione.

"Este chico no se emborracha. Es inmune." Les informe Ojo loco.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Callen. Quiero ver la sentencia de Ron."

"Treinta años en Azkaban."

"Me rehusó a apostar contigo sobre esto, Ojo loco. Esta es mi primera vez en la corte." respondió Harry sus ojos fijos en Ron. El mago pelirrojo lo fulminaba con la mirada y Harry le dio una sonrisa satisfecha, que disfrazo con un rápido Glamour para que no lo notara nadie más. Harry prefería no estar tan restringido en la corte. Retorció su anillo sonrió pacíficamente.

Ron recibió, como Ojo loco había predicho, treinta años en Azkaban. El viejo Auror tuvo que explicarle a las chicas que no había recibido cadena perpetua porque en _realidad_ no había matado a nadie. Ninguna de las dos brujas lo entendió, pese a que lo explico dos veces en la salida, y Harry le dijo que se rindiera.

"¿Así que, Ojo loco, alguna razón por la que nos sigues?" pregunto Harry cuando salieron del elevador en el Atrio.

"Alastor irá a la escuela con nosotros." dijo Dumbledore en modo de explicación.

"Eso fue lo que pensé." Harry asintió. _Tom, amor, Ojo loco ira a cenar._

_Que adorable. ¡Esta escuela así puede estar__**llena**__de sicópatas!_

_¿Estas súper alegre?_ Harry bromeo ligeramente, afirmando el traslador que Dumbledore sostenía.

_Actualmente tengo a mi clase de séptimo año y__**no Harry Potter**__._

_Lo siento amor. Volveré ahora. Quizás aparezca después de mi reunión con Dumbledore._

_¿Reunión? ¿Cual reunión?_ Tom pregunto sospechoso cuando el traslador se activo.

Harry espero hasta estar firme antes de responder. _La que decidió necesitaba tener conmigo. Calla._

"Srta. Granger, Madame Pomfrey me pidió que la enviara con ella apenas regresara para asegurarse que no hubieran efectos por el trasaldor. Srta. Patil, ¿por qué no la acompaña? Harry, toma asiento." sugirió Dumbledore, sentándose tras su escritorio mientras Ojos loco se sentaba en una silla que él mismo había echo aparecer.

Harry tomo la silla que Dumbledore conjuro para él cuando las dos brujas se marcharon. No aceptó ni caramelos de limón ni té, al igual que Ojo loco. "Señor, ¿si pudiéramos hacer esto lo mas rápido posible? le prometí a Marcus que iría apenas volviera para que no pierda la cabeza." pregunto el adolescente mientras Dumbledore se servía té.

"Ah, ¿y sus fantasías?" Dumbledore pregunto bromeando.

"De verdad señor, eso está en su agenda, no la mía. No me afecta si está en su clase soñando o revisando ensayos." Harry se encogió de hombros.

Dumbledore rio, menando la cabeza. "Espero que no."

"Albus." Ojo loco advirtió amenazadoramente.

La mirada de Harry se dirigió al ex-Auror mientras el Director se ponía serio. "¿Porque estoy aquí?" pregunto con cuidado el adolescente, mirando entre los dos viejos magos. "¿Y porque creo que no me gustara?"

Dumbledore suspiro. "Porque probablemente no te gustara." su mirada era grave. "Yo pregunte en el Programa de Entrenamiento para Aurores sobre tu expediente escolar. Tienen el hábito de rehusar a los estudiantes que hayan sido suspendidos. La Profesora McGonagall y yo estábamos esperando que te aceptaran, pero se rehusaron."

Harry parpadeo unas cuantas veces lentamente. "Ya…veo…"

"Sabes que Marcus planea dejarnos el próximo año, y tu estas seguro aquí en Hogwarts…." continuo Dumbledore.

Harry cerro lo ojos y froto el puente de su nariz. "Quiere que asuma el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el próximo año, ¿no es así?" murmuro.

"Si." accedió Dumbledore.

Harry lo miro cansado. "Sólo sé lo que he aprendido aquí con profesores de credibilidad fluctuante para enseñarse a los demás estudiantes, señor. Y ambos sabemos que nunca me comportare bien mientras viva. ¿Por qué preguntarme?"

"Tú sabes más que tus profesores pasados, Potter." Lo reprendió Ojo loco. "No solo eso, pero tú tienes experiencia enseñando. Además Albus tiene razón. Estarás seguro en Hogwarts."

"Y la base de la Orden está ubicada aquí, Harry." añadió Dumbledore.

Harry se retorció. "¿La Orden? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?"

"Oh, vamos. Desde quinto año que estas tratando de unirte a la Orden."

"Remus dijo que sólo se podían unir lo _mayores_ de edad." Harry respondió sospechoso. "Aun no tengo dieciocho."

"Aun." accedió Dumbledore.

"Se ha llevado a cabo una votación." discutió Moody. "Todos parecen estar de acuerdo de que deberías ser alistado antes que termine el año escolar. Estas siendo blanco de ataques en los lugares mas insólitos y por la gente más variada."

"Estarás una vez más en el ojo público y más que nunca, Harry. Con el comentario de Percy hacia tus lealtades y luego el de Ron, los periódicos están muriendo por una historia. Si te alistas en la Orden _no tendrán_ esa historia. La Orden te protegerá de la prensa." añadió Dumbledore adelantándose.

Harry se puso de pie lentamente. "Necesito pensarlo." murmuro. "¿Si no le molesta?"

"Por supuesto." accedió el Director, sonriendo. "Pero, Harry, se que te preocupas por Marcus, pero hay cosas, cosas de la Orden que no puedes decirle."

Harry le dio al viejo una mirada fría. "Conozco el significado de un secreto, Director, y soy capaz de mantener uno." se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta. "Los veré a ambos en la cena. Entonces les daré mi respuesta." dejo que la puerta se cerrara tras él.

Tom no se molesto en levantar la mirada cuando el chico de ojos verdes entro a su clase de primer año de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Sin embargo, los pequeños focos de conversación _habían_ parado una vez que los estudiantes se habían dado cuenta de quién estaba parado en la puerta. El Señor Oscuro dejo escapar un suspiro silencioso. "¿Puedo ayudarlo Sr. Potter?" Pregunto, aun no levantando los ojos de los ensayos que estaba corrigiendo. Podía sentir el alboroto de Harry y lo estaba volviendo loco.

"Me preguntaba si me podría esconder en su oficina hasta que la clase termine, Profesor." el joven mago respondió en tono frio.

Tom levanto la mirada y se encontró con ojos confundidos. "Está bien. No rompas nada."

"Si señor." accedió Harry antes de cruzar la sala hasta la oficina que estaba al lado. Se dejo caer en el sillón favorito de Tom en la sala y cerró los ojos con un gruñido. _Mi vida se ha ido al infierno._

_Tu vida se fue al infierno esa noche de Halloween en 1981._ Tom respondió con gentileza. _Esta clase terminara en diez minutos amor. Iré entonces, ¿okay?_

_Si. Okay…_

_¿Te pusiste de Nuevo tu collar?_

_¿Qué? Oh, no… debería hacer eso…_ Harry se detuvo mientras saco su marca de su monedero y volvió a ponérsela. Paso los siguientes diez minutos jugando con sus dos collares y tratando de no pensar.

Tom entro una vez que su salón estuvo vacio de mocosos. "Tu sabias que te pedirían que te unieras a la Orden, diablillo." Señalo, parado delante de la silla de Harry con una mirada extraña.

"No tengo dieciocho, Tom. Me molesta que doblen las reglas por mi otra vez."

"Siempre van a doblar las reglas por ti amor." Tom suspiro, arrodillándose frente a la silla y tomando las manos de Harry entre las suyas. "Mírame." Harry miro a los falsos ojos azul verdosos. "Sé que odias ser especial, Harry. Sé que te gustaría excavar un hoyo y esconderte en él a veces. Bueno, considera a Hogwarts tu hoyo y a la Orden la roca que lo cubre."

"Preferiría que tú fueras la roca." Harry murmuro oscuramente.

Tom sonrió y beso las manos de Harry. "Eso no puede ser. No en realidad. No públicamente. La orden oscura siempre te protegerá, tú lo sabes, pero eres el niño de la Luz, mi amor, y trataran de mantenerte allí con firmeza."

"Me dices que acepte la posición y me una a la Orden." Harry suspiro, alejando la mirada.

"Si. Necesitamos más gente en Hogwarts. Tienes que echarle un ojo a Gin. Necesitamos alguien en quien Dumbles confié completamente en la Orden y en Hogwarts. Severus no es confiado en realidad. Arthur, Molly, Fred, y George no están dentro de Hogwarts, tampoco tu padrino. Tú siempre tendrás la confianza de la Orden en cierto nivel y los estudiantes y el personal de Hogwarts te adoran. No te dijo que te alejes de nosotros, sólo te pido que ayudes a recolectar la información que necesitamos."

"Lo sé, lo sé…" Harry libero sus manos de las de Tom y lo abrazo, enterrando su rostro en la túnica del mago. _Es sólo que es tan repentino. Una cosa sobre otra, como dice el dicho. Esos malditos chicos de primero anoche, luego el juicio y ahora esto._

"Tranquilo…" Tom tomo a Harry entre sus brazos y se sentó en la silla poniendo a Harry sobre su regazo. "Estas agotado. Duerme."

"Tu próxima clase-"

"Yo me encargare de eso cuando comience. Duerme diablillo."

Harry rio débilmente y se acurruco en el cálido abrazo, cerrando los ojos. "Bastardo…"

Tom beso la cabeza de Harry con una sonrisa.

"¡Harry!" Hermione abrazo con fuerza al adolescente apenas apareció a su lado en la entrada del Gran Comedor, bostezando. "¡Donde has estado!"

Harry parpadeo varias veces. Hermione y Parvati se habían cambiado a sus uniformes de escuela. Él seguía con la ropa de la corte, aunque le había pasado la túnica a Dobby para que la guardara. "Tome una siesta en la oficina de Marcus."

¡UNA SIESTA_!'_ exclamo Gin. _'¿Por qué una siesta?'_

"Porque estaba exhausto." respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros, luchando contra otro bostezo y descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione. "Nunca imagine que los juicios podían ser tan agotadores."

"No tienes ni idea." dijo una voz de atrás del grupo. Todos menos Harry dieron un salto y Draco palideció cuando divisaron a Ojo loco.

Harry bostezo otra vez. "Deja de asustar a mis amigos Ojoloco."

El ex-Auror fulmino con la mirada a los cuatro Slytherin, siete Gryffindor, y dos Ravenclaw. "Potter, Albus me pidió que viniera a buscarte." dijo finalmente, mirando a Harry mientras los demás estudiantes se removían nerviosos.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se soltó de Hermione. "Oh, okay. Los veo a todos después." les hizo señas a todos con una mirada aturdida en el rostro y siguió a Ojo loco.

"¿De verdad estas tan cansado?" pregunto con gentileza Ojo loco.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Si." Ojo loco le dio una mirada escrutadora y el Prefecto le giño el ojo traviesamente ante de volver a su mirada aturdida. "Si no tuviera cosas que hacer, de verdad me habría ido a la cama temprano."

Ojo loco se largo a reír. "Claro que si, Potter. Claro que sí. Pluma de azúcar." la gárgola se movió del camino y Ojo loco guio el camino a la oficina circular donde Dumbledore los saludo con una sonrisa.

"Luces un poco cansado, Harry." menciono Dumbledore, haciéndoles un gesto para que los dos magos sentaran a la mesa que estaba al medio de la habitación.

"Sólo un poco." accedió Harry tomando asiento. "En todo caso pensé sobre su oferta."

"¿Y?" Dumbledore lo miro mientras se sentaba.

"Si, me uniré a la Orden." Harry asintió cansado. "Y, si, enseñare aquí el próximo año, pero tengo condiciones."

"Yo igual. Conversaremos de eso en unos momentos." el Director comento con seriedad. "Y por lo de unirte a la Orden, tenemos una reunión este domingo en Grimmauld Place. Si puedes ir, te alistaremos entonces. Si no, tendremos que esperar un mes. ¿Tienes libre el fin de semana?"

Harry se rasco el cuello pensativo. "Si. En realidad no teníamos nada planeado. Aunque necesitare una excusa, que mis amigos crean. Y señor, debe recordar que la mitad de mis amigos son Slytherin, así que debe ser una legítima."

"Hare que Remus te mande una lechuza mañana con una invitación para almorzar, ¿hm?" dijo pensativo el Director.

"¿Así como si nada?" Ojo loco le frunció el ceño a Dumbledore por un momento antes de mirar a Harry. "¿Que dices de juntarte conmigo a almorzar este fin de semana? para que conversemos, ya que no tuve oportunidad en realidad de conversa contigo."

Harry bufo. "Ravenclaws." sacudió la cabeza luchando contra un bostezo. "Claro. Supongo que será mucho mejor cuando no esté bostezando a cada rato. ¿El domingo en Londres?"

"El domingo en Londres." Ojo loco asintió seriamente.

"¡Entonces eso está decidido!" dijo Dumbledore feliz aplaudiendo.

"Genial." Harry accedió en tono aburrido. Él y Ojo loco intercambiaron una mirada por la locura de Dumbledore.

"¿Dices que tienes condiciones para enseñar aquí el próximo año?" continuo Dumbledore en su voz excesivamente feliz.

Harry frunció el ceño pensativo. "Si. Primero, quiero que le permitan a Herm quedarse en el colegio el próximo año."

"¿Tienes una razón valida?"

"En realidad tengo unas cuantas. Uno, ella, al igual que yo, está más segura en Hogwarts. Ella es mi mejor amiga y si Voldemort quiere hacerme caer en una trampa, probablemente la usara a ella. Dos, su hijo estará más seguro en Hogwarts. Sus padrinos estarán aquí y su padre está en Azkaban. No me deleita la idea de enviarla a casa de sus padres." dijo Harry con firmeza, todas las muestras de agotamiento habían desaparecido en un parpadeo.

"Comprensible. Le ofreceré una habitación al final del año."

"¿Ahora no?"

"No. De hecho, preferiría que no le dijeras a nadie que enseñaras aquí el próximo año."

"Le diré a Marcus." discutió Harry.

Dumbledore le dio una mirada severa. "Una razón valida."

"Él es el mago de quien tomare la posición. Si se exactamente que está enseñando y que enseño este año, puedo construir un plan de lección mejor ahora y retocarlo después. Quiero ver como funcionan sus clases y recibir las notas sobre sus estudiantes _antes_ que las encuentre inútiles y las queme." respondió Harry.

El Director se detuvo a pensar antes de asentir con un suspiro. "Está bien. Puedes decirle a Marcus, pero a nadie mas."

"Está bien."

"¿Tienes mas condiciones?"

"Si" respondió Harry. "Marcus, asumiendo que nuestra relación dure, claro está, puede venir a visitarme en cualquier momento sin problemas siempre y cuando sea razonable."

Dumbledore apretó los labios. "Por favor define razonable."

"No cuando tenga clases. Y si tengo alguna otra obligación, como una reunión de la Order o una detención, la obligación viene primero. Trabajo antes de diversión, como se dice."

Dumbledore lo considero y asintió. "Eso es aceptable. Preferiría, sin embargo, que tu, por lo menos, permanezcas en el castillo durante la noche."

"Por supuesto." Harry asintió. "¿Sus condiciones?"

"Que no le cuentes a nadie, es una de ella. La otra es ese habito de las travesuras tuyas." Dumbledore le dio al Niño-Que-Vivió una mirada dura. "No quiero verlas."

"Tengo dominio libre en mi salón de clases." respondió Harry. "Puedo hacerle bromas si tiene que ver con el tema que estoy enseñando. No hare bromas a la escuela completa sin una buena razón y sin consultarlo con usted primero."

Dumbledore asintió. "Mientras los efectos de las bromas duren solo en tu salón de clases, y las bromas en toda la escuela estén aprobadas por mí."

"Está bien." decidió Harry. Sonrió repentinamente. "Director, creo que esta es la primera conversación productiva que he tenido con usted en largo tiempo."

Dumbledore sonrió. "Así es. ¿Estoy seguro que sabes donde esta la sala de profesores?"

"¿La que está en el cuarto piso? ¿Al frente del precioso cuadro de una cañada boscosa?" pregunto Harry.

Los ojos azules del viejo brillaron como locos. "Esa misma. Tenesmo reunión de profesores todos los sábados a la cuatro de la mañana. Estoy seguro que de alguna manera encontraras la contraseña."

"Claro. ¿Quiere que asista?"

"Si puedes levantarte tan temprano." dijo Dumbledore. "Y si no, no hay problema. Anunciare tu contratación cuando puedas ir a la reunión."

Harry asintió. "Está bien." De repente se vio muy cansado y se levanto lentamente. "Director, Ojo loco, si es aceptable, creo que me iré a acostar."

"Por supuesto." Dumbledore accedió y Ojo loco asintió. "Pero, Harry, ¿de verdad estas tan cansado?" el Director quería saber.

Harry le parpadeo a Dumbledore lentamente. "Por supuesto señor. Exhausto. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches." Le dijo Ojo loco con una sonrisa. Una vez que la puerta se cerró tras Harry, se giro hacia el Director. "Elegiste bien, Albus. El vale la pena, sin dudas."

"Tú lo entrenaste. ¿De verdad estaba cansado?" Dumbledore pregunto en tono exasperado.

"Si. Exhausto, pero lo minimiza. Lo he visto hacerse cargo de dos Aurores entrenados y bien descansados después de haber estado despierto por cuarenta y ocho horas seguida y prácticamente muerto."

Dumbledore dejo escapar un sonido entre un bufido y u gruñido. "Él no necesita ir al Entrenamiento de Aurores."

"Te lo dije. Lo que no aprendió de mi lo aprendió en su tiempo sólo en Londres o durante su suspensión. Probablemente podríamos conseguirle una licencia de Auror si de verdad quiere una."

"Menciónaselo durante su almuerzo." respondió el director con tono molesto. "¿Antes dijiste que él no se emborrachaba?"

"Nunca lo he visto ebrio." accedió Ojo loco. "Y ha tomado bastante de mi frasco. O es inmune, o tiene un alto nivel de tolerancia. Si mal no recuerdo, James no era bueno para beber. ¿Y Lily?"

"No tengo idea. Nunca la vi ebria, pero tampoco la vi beber alcohol." Dumbledore suspiro, sobándose la barbilla. "Es posible que ella tuviera alta tolerancia al licor y le paso esa habilidad a Harry, supongo."

"Posiblemente. Aunque él tiene un encantamiento en su brazalete para no emborracharse…"

Dumbledore se animo. "¿Puedes ver a través de su hechizo de invisibilidad?"

"Puedo ver a través de muchos hechizos de Invisibilidad, Albus, sabes eso."

"¿Que otros encantamientos tiene, Alastor?"

Ojo loco le dio al Director una curiosa sonrisa pequeña mientras se paraba para marcharse. "La mejor defensa es el secreto, Albus. Buenas noches."

El Director frunció el ceño cuando el ex Auror dejo su oficina. _¡Esos dos son imposibles!_


	43. Chapter 42

_Capitulo 42_

Harry despertó por la alarma silenciosa con un gruñido. "_Tempus._" murmuro una vez que encontró su varita. Era demasiado temprano para hacer magia sin varita. Los números brillantes le indicaron que era las tres y media de la mañana. _¿Porque tú y tu grupo se levantan tan temprano?_

_Oye, yo **no** decido la hora. Respondió Tom sonando completamente despierto._

_Maldito bastardo… gimió Harry, levantándose de la cama y caminando al guardarropa. He llegado a la conclusión de que desprecio el color negro._

_Tom bufo. Apuesto que sí. Que mal para ti que sea el color que siempre usamos._

_Te odio._

_No lo haces, sólo estas enojado porque tuviste que levantarte temprano. Te veré en diez minutos. Añadió _Tom antes de cerrar su lado de la conversación.

Quejarse y gemir, ¿porque tu no lo haces? esto apesta._ Se quejo _Harry sacando una túnica y poniéndosela. Tomo el vaso de agua al lado de su cama y tomo un sorbo antes de ponerse sus viejas zapatillas y bajar las escaleras.

La sala común no estaba completamente vacía, pese a la molestia de Harry. "Srta. Thorald." saludo a la chica de primer año, apoyándose en su silla.

Ula dio un grito y se dio la vuelta, con su varita en la mano. "Potter." susurro, dándose _cuenta de quién era._

_Harry asintió educado. "Buenos días." se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al agujero del retrato. "Probablemente deberías estar en la cama, sabes."_

_"Si." ella accedió con suavidad._

Harry la miro por sobre su hombro. La niña lucia como si la hubieran golpeado con una bola de demolición. Saco un frasco de uno de sus bolsillos. "Toma." se lo arrogo a ella y la chica lo atrapo sorprendida. "Toma una cucharada. Es Poción para Dormir sin Sueños, y te vez horrible. Duerme un poco. Si necesitas alguien con quien hablar después, búscame o a alguno de los otros Prefectos." le cerró un ojo antes de salir de la habitación.

Harry camino por lo silenciosos pasillos lo más rápido posible, ojeando el Mapa del Merodeador ocasionalmente para chequear su ubicación. Todos los profesores ya estaban en la sala de reuniones y lanzo un "Tempus" que le dijo que la reunión comenzaría antes que llegara allí. Suspiro. No había nada que pudiera hacer.

Cuando llego a la sala de reuniones miro el mapa curiosamente. Su figura en el mapa decía "Tropiézalos" a la muralla frente a él. Se encogió de hombros guardo el mapa y dijo. "Tropiézalos."

La muralla desapareció y Harry se encontró frente a una sala llena de profesores que se quedaron mirándolo. "¡Harry! ¡Me alegro que hayas podido venir!" Dumbledore dijo alegremente. "Pasa, pasa. Parece que Marcus te guardo un asiento…"

Harry se sentó al lado de su amante y miro alrededor nervioso. Al parecer los había interrumpido. Tom puso una mano en su rodilla y le sonrió con dulzura.

"El Sr. Potter ha aceptado gentilmente la posición de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para el próximo año." Anuncio el Director, recuperando la atención de los miembros de la habitación. "Le pedí que viniera a la reunión de hoy para que vea cómo hacemos las cosas, y para que ojala pueda hacer amistad con los actuales maestros y futuros compañeros de trabajo."

Harry miro molesto al hombre. Él no había mencionado esa parte.Maldito entrometido.

"Entonces bienvenido." dijo Madame Pince, que estaba sentada al lado de Poppy. La mayoría del personal asintió, incluso Severus, para sorpresa de muchos. Obviamente, no todos se habían dado cuenta, aun, que los asuntos se habían arreglado entre el estudiante y el profesor.

"Si, si." asintió Dumbledore con ojos brillantes. "Ahora que todos están aquí, podemos comenzar. ¿Tenemos algún estudiante causando problemas?"

"Los de siempre." McGonagall suspiro. "York, Munro, Rockwell y Thorald. Parecen haber empeorado."

¿En serio?

No en mi clase.

_Claro que no. tú los tienes tan asustados que te temen tanto como a Severus._

"El Sr. Cauldwell se ha salido de la línea últimamente." anuncio Sprout. "Y no estoy segura porque. No me esta hablando."

"Ha estado muy callado en mi clase." Comento Sinistra. "Aunque, eso puede ser porque está cansado a esa hora."

"¿El Sr. Cauldwell está causando problemas en alguna otra clase?" pregunto Dumbledore.

"Nadie se comporta mal en mis clases." Severus dijo con frialdad.

"Eso es porque usted los aterroriza." murmuro Harry. Las sonrisas que recorrieron la mesa le dijeron que la mayoría del personal estaba de acuerdo con su declaración mientras que Severus le meneaba la cabeza al adolescente. Harry le sonrió al Profesor de Pociones.

"Cauldwell ha causado problemas." accedió Flitwick de repente. "Ha estado desapareciéndole cosas a la gente."

"Quizás espera ocupar la posición del Sr. Potter cuando él se gradué." Severus dijo mordazmente.

"Entonces me temo que lo esta haciendo mal. Yo no recuerdo haberle desaparecido nada a nadie." Harry respondió.

"No, en vez de eso tu rompiste todas las reglas." dijo Severus.

Harry bufo. "Miren quién habla."

Todos miraron nervioso como los dos enemigos se fulminaban con la mirada por un minuto antes que Severus suspirara y dijera. "Tienes razón. Tu ganas."

Harry dio un puñetazo al aire con una gran sonrisa. "¡Ja! Jamás me ganaras."

Severus bufo. "Sigue soñando mocoso."

Todos suspiraron aliviados ante la ruda respuesta. Severus insultaba a todos, sin importar que, pero nunca usaba ese tono medio cariñoso con alguien a quien odiara.

"Ahora que la pelea de mentira ha terminado…" bromeo Dumbledore ganándose miradas de enojo de ambos magos pelinegros. "Cauldwell quizás quiere llamar la atención. Selena, trata hablar de nuevo con él. Si aun no se comporta, envíenlo a hablar conmigo." Todos asintieron mientras Harry se limpiaba las uñas. "Ahora, ¿alguien tiene nuevas sugerencias para lidiar con York, Munro, Rockwell, y Thorald?"

Cuando nadie respondió, Harry dijo. "Señor, he hablado con ellos sobre las rivalidades entre las Casas, pero fue por las Srtas. Kern, Vance, y Clough. ¿Quiere que trate de nuevo ver si dejan de pelear en las clase, por lo menos?"

Dumbledore miro al chico profundamente y todos los demás lo miraron sorprendido. Nadie había oído nada sobre esta conversación. "No veo por qué no."

"¿Tu hablaste con ellos sobre su tratamiento hacia Clough, Vance, y Kern?" McGonagall pregunto seriamente.

Harry asintió. "Enid nos dijo – a Herm, Parvati, y yo – la rehuían por ser amigas, así que tuve una conversación con los Slytherin y los Gryffindor."

"No parece haber ayudado mucho." comento Sprout.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. "Ya veo."

"¿La Srta. Clough se acerco a ti?" McGonagall pregunto curiosa.

"Ella se acerco para que la ayudara con una tarea de Pociones." respondió Harry dándole a Severus una mirada enojada. "Herm y yo le sacamos la información porque Herm quería saber porque ella se sentaba sola."

"Ya veo…"

"Conversare de nuevo con ellos." prometió Harry.

Con los problemas de los estudiantes atendidos, el personal se movió a discutir la carga de trabajo, preparativos para los exámenes, preparativos para los TIMOS y EXTASIS, y otras cosas. Harry estuvo intrigado de aprender que los profesores odiaban corregir las tareas tanto como los estudiantes odiaban hacerla, y que su carga de trabajo eran tan mala como la de los estudiantes. En un punto, cuando la Profesora Vector se estaba quejando sobre estar atrasada, Harry tuvo una repentina idea.

"Tengo una pregunta." Dijo una vez que Vector termino.

Todos lo miraron. "Continua." asintió Dumbledore.

"Yo sé que, cuando Marcus está saturado con la corrección de tareas y ensayos, normalmente nos pide a mí y a Gin que lo ayudemos, y en ocasiones también, Herm, Dray, Ted, y Blaise han ayudado al Profesor Snape con las correcciones cuando él nos está explicando alguna poción a mí y a Gin." Dijo Harry mirando alrededor. "Si la carga de trabajo es tan difícil y no pueden atrasarse por los exámenes que se acercan, además de los TIMOS y EXTASIS, porque no les piden a los chicos de sexto y séptimo que los ayuden a corregir las tareas de los cursos inferiores. No tengo dudas que mas de alguno querrá ayudar."

"Albus, por una vez, estoy de acuerdo con tu opción para profesor de Defensa." El Profesor de Estudios Muggle, el Professor Rowell, anuncio. "¿Porque ninguno de nosotros pensó antes en eso?"

"Normalmente, yo espero y veo si algún estudiantes se ofrece a ayudar." admitió Flitwick. "Jamás considere preguntarle a los estudiantes."

"Bueno, claro que no. Somos maestros. No deberíamos necesitar la ayuda de los estudiantes." Trelawney respondió azorada.

"Profesora Trelawney, no estamos hablando de niños al final de séptimo año. En esa fecha, la mayoría son adultos y desean ser tratados como tal." Harry comento con gentileza.

"Un excelente punto, Harry." Dijo Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente. "Sibyll, estoy seguro que las Srtas. Brown o Patil estarán felices de ayudarte."

Los ojos de Trelawney se iluminaron. "Quizás." Fue su vaga respuesta.

Tom sonrió y le dio un apretón a la pierna de Harry mientras Dumbledore terminaba la reunión.¿No eres genial? Herm te amara por siempre por darle algo que hacer.

Lo sé.Harry bajo una de sus manos y entrelazo su dedos con los del Señor Oscuro.

"Fue una buena reunión." dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie. "Veré a todos pronto en el desayuno. Harry, ¿podrías quedarte un momento?"

"Por supuesto, Profesor Dumbledore." accedió Harry mientras todos lo demás se ponían de pie.

"Te esperare afuera." murmuro Tom, dándole a la mano que sostenía un ligero apretón antes de marcharse con Poppy.

"El personal me llama Albus, sabes." comentó Dumbledore mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry, en la silla de Tom una vez que se marcho. "Y sabía que calzarías a la perfección."

"Apuesto que si." respondió Harry echándose atrás en su silla.

Dumbledore le ofreció al mago una sonrisa secreta. "Ya que tu eres aun, técnicamente, un estudiante, no necesitas asistir a cada reunión de personal, aunque eres bienvenido de asistir si lo deseas. Siempre son a las cuatro de la mañana, todos los sábados, al menos que suceda algo."

"Por supuesto." asintió Harry. "Bien podría comenzar a levantarme a estas horas, después de todo."

"Cierto." Dumbledore rio y se puso de pie. "Bueno, no te quitare más tiempo. Estoy seguro que Marcus esta fulminado con la mirada la entrada con esperanza de que te libere más pronto."

"No sería la primera vez." Harry dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Oh, Alastor quería que te avisara que te reunieras con él al mediodía en el Caldero Chorreante." Dijo repentinamente Dumbledore. Harry se giro para mirar al viejo mago. "La reunión no comienza hasta la una, así que asumo que él planea almorzar contigo. Lo permitiré, claro está, ya que estoy seguro que entre ustedes dos, no tendrán problemas, pero les advierto que tengan cuidado. Especialmente si no quieres que la prensa te persiga."

Harry le dio a Dumbledore una pequeña sonrisa. "Entonces me asegurare de ir disfrazado. Gracias señor."

El viejo Director sonrió. "Hare que me llames Albus antes del fin del año escolar."

"Señor, conociéndolo, me tendrá llamándolo Albus para el fin de semana, solo para que deje de molestarme."

El mago de ojos verdes se marcho escuchando la risa de Dumbledore_._

_"¿Potter?"_

_Harry levanto la mirada del libro de Pociones que le había pedido prestado a Severus. Era un libro apenas legal, y como el Maestro de Pociones le había recalcado, una lectura interesante sin embargo. "Srta. Thorald. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla?"_

_Ula miro sobre su hombro con rapidez a donde su mejor amigo, Ronan Rockwell, le gritaba a Victor McKinley, otro chico de primer año. "Dijo que podría hablar con usted si necesitaba algo, ¿cierto?"_

_"Por supuesto." Harry cerró el libro y se levanto. "Vamos arriba. Algo me dice que no quieres que tus amigos te vean hablando con el 'Malvado y Oscuro Nuevo Prefecto'."_

_"¿Como supiste que así te llamamos?" pregunto Ula siguiendo a Harry que la guiaba a los dormitorios._

_Harry se encogió de hombros. "Se muchas cosas, Srta. Thorald." le dijo antes de asomar su cabeza al dormitorio. Neville yacía sobre su cama con un libro en su pecho, que estaba leyendo. "Hola, Nev."_

Neville miro a Harry entra con una niña de primer año. "Oh, hola, Harry. ¿Cual horror es este?" pregunto ligeramente, sonriéndole a la sobresaltada niña.

"Ula Thorald." respondió Harry dejando el libro de Severus en la mesita.

Neville miro con curiosidad a la niña. "Tú eres de la que siempre se queja Marcus, ¿no es así?"

"Una de ellos." accedió Harry.

"¿Quien es Marcus?" pregunto Ula mirando a los dos chicos de séptimo.

"El profesor Brutús." aclaro Harry. "Siéntate en la cama. Nev, ¿te molesta si te echo?"

Neville suspiro y se puso de pie. "Supongo que no hay problema. Mejor bajo a buscar a Dean para ayudarlo con esa carta de Astronomía."

Harry rio al ver salir a su amigo y luego cerró la puerta. Se sentó en la cama de Neville. "Hable Srta. Thorald. Estoy escuchando."

Ula estaba mirando el cobertor de la cama de Harry pasando un dedo encima. "Yo…" Ella meneo la cabeza.

Harry suspiro y se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros. "¿Que sucede, Ula?"

La chica lo miro sorprendida y encontró compasión en una mirada que a menudo estaba dirigida a ella con frialdad. "Yo-yo recibí una carta de mi mamá ayer en la tarde. Dijo que ella y papi tienen que ir en un viaje a Bosnia, o algo así, así que debo pasar el verano con mi abuelo y él me odia. La última vez que mami y papi me dejaron con él, él me encerró en un closet por tres días 'porque rompí un jarrón del que había querido deshacerse hace años. Su tía abuela se lo había dado, pero él lo odiaba. No pensé que le importara, pero si. ¡Y ahora tengo que pasar el verano con él y tengo mucha tarea y York me quito mi libro de Defensa y no me lo devuelve y no puede dormir anoche!" exploto ella. "¡No es justo!"

Harry sonrió ante lo último. "Nada es justo, Ula. Esa es una de las lecciones más grandes de la vida." Paso su mano libre por su cabello, pensativo. "¿Le has dicho a tus padres que no te agrada tu abuelo?"

"Si. Dice que es un hombre adorable y que debo aprender a quererlo." El rostro de Ula se retorció en una mueca fea. "Me agradara cuando muera."

Harry rio secamente. "Tu abuelo me recuerdo un poco a mi tío." Le confió. "Estuve muy feliz de aprender que murió este verano pasado."

"¿Como murió?" pregunto Ula con una mirada sorprendida.

"Lo transforme a él y a mi tía en ratones cuando deje la casa." Harry se encogió de hombros. "Mi primo lo piso."

Ula rio. "Esa es una triste manera de morir. ¿No pensó en cambiarse de vuelta?"

"Era un Muggle." Harry respondió como si nada. "¿Dijiste que Cyrus York te quito tu libro de Defensa?"

Ula parpadeo unas cuantas veces. "Si. Ronan y yo lo acorralamos antes del almuerzo, pero Munro y Stanton llegaron en su rescate y los tres lograron escapar."

Harry asintió. "¿Te gustaría ver si puedo recuperarlo por ti?"

"Oh, sí. ¡Eso sería maravilloso!"

"Bueno. Las tareas son un problema para todos los estudiantes, y confía cuando te dijo que no mejora con el tiempo. Te sugiero que la hagas la misma noche que la recibas, si puedes. Además, un poco de paz entre las Casas le haría a tu horario mucho bien. Cuando tú y tus compañeros no están bien, tienes eso sobre tu cabeza y es más difícil estudiar."

"¿Porque estas tan interesado que nos hagamos amigos de Clough?" Ula pregunto sospechosa.

"¿Porque estas tan decidida en odiarla?" respondió Harry. Ula frunció el ceño. "Hermione Granger, la Premio Anual, fue rechazada por los Gryffindor durante la primera parte de nuestro primer año porque era una sabelotodo. Ronald y yo la despreciamos desde el principio, pero ahora ella es mi mejor amiga." Suspiro después de un breve momento de silencio.

Se sintió un repentino ruido en las escaleras y de repente entro Neville agitado. "¡Harry, baja de inmediato! ¿Dónde está Herm?"

"En la librería." Respondió Harry, poniéndose de pie y apresurándose a la puerta. "¿Por qué?"

"Ooh…" gimió Neville mientras agarraba la mano de Harry y lo sacaba de la habitación. "Apúrate." Ula siguió a los dos magos con curiosidad.

"Oh, mierda." Siseo Harry, mirando el desastre que habían echo de la sala común. Maldiciones estaban volando entre los dos grupos en lo que se había dividido la casa mientras él estaba arriba. Harry pudo ver a su gente en un lado con otra gente y gente que sabía estaban firmes en el lado de la Luz en el otro lado. "¡SUFICIENTE!" Grito.

Varitas fueron apuntadas hacia él cuando salió fríamente de la escalera. "No te metas en esto, Potter." Evan Abercrombie, un chico de cuarto año, grito del lado Oscuro de la habitación.

Harry se paro sobre un pequeño fuego que había iniciado en la alfombra y lo apago con sus pies. "Están actuando como niños. Peleando por quizás que cosa. ¿Acaso los exámenes se han puesto tan estresantes?" Su voz no tenía emoción.

"¡Pavio!" Grito un estudiante.

Harry movió su mano en dirección de la maldición, terminándola. "Pensé que dijesuficiente." siseo, mirándolos. Su mirada estaba terriblemente escalofriante mientras levantaba una mano sobre su cabeza. "Expelliarmus." Cincuenta y dos varitas aparecieron a sus pies y cincuenta y dos estudiantes que habían estado peleando lo miraron en una mezcla de miedo y admiración. "Nev, por favor ve a buscar a la Profesora McGonagall por mí."

"Bien." El chico de séptimo año cruzo corriendo el desastre y salió por el agujero del retrato.

"Parece que nos han hecho perder la Copa de la Casa este año. Buen trabajo." Dijo Harry con voz fría. "Y esperen tener una buena razón para esto o yo personalmente veré que cada uno de ustedes reciba el peor castigo posible. De hecho, creo recordar que Filch se estaba quejando que la sala de trofeos estaba muy sucia. Y el Profesor Snape tenía varios calderos en necesidad de lavado. Hagrid menciono que adoraría tener ayuda en sus visitas al Bosque Prohibido. Madame Pince hace tiempo me está diciendo que la biblioteca necesita una buena limpieza…"

La lista de Harry de posibles detenciones fue interrumpida cuando el agujero del retrato se abrió para admitir a McGonagall y Neville. La Profesora de Transfiguración miro alrededor del campo de batalla y los pálidos estudiantes apiñados en dos lados separados de la habitación antes que se enfocara en Harry. "¿Si pudiera Sr. Potter, explicarme que sucedió aquí?" Ella pregunto con voz tensa.

Harry le dio a Neville una mirada curiosa. Harry suspiro. "Profesora, yo estaba en mi habitación cuando Nev subió a buscarme. Él me dijo que bajara y yo llegue ante lo que usted ve aquí, además de unos cuantos hechizos volando por este lado de la habitación. Desarme a sus adorables estudiantes y mande a Nev a buscarla." Fue su calmada respuesta. "No tengo idea porque comenzaron a mandarse hechizos unos a otros y, francamente, no me importa."

McGonagall apretó los labios. "Por supuesto que no. Ve a buscar al Director por mi mientras intento encontrar una razón."

Harry asintió y se acerco a ella. "Thorald estaba conmigo, aunque ahora esta parada con sus amigos. Ella debería ser excusada del castigo." Añadió en voz baja para que no se escuchara.

McGonagall le dio una mirada de sorpresa. "Por supuesto."

"Gracias." El joven se acerco a Neville y paso un brazo por los hombros de su compañero heredero. "Vamos. No querrás estar aquí cuando la vieja gata salvaje explote." Le dijo, sus ojos brillando con travesura. Los dos magos se marcharon entre risitas nerviosas y un divertido 'humph' de McGonagall.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Harry miro fijamente a Neville. "¿Que sucedió?"

"En realidad no tengo idea. Parece que Abercrombie y Harcourt otra vez estuvieron discutiendo sobre tareas escolares, al principio. Pero termino con ellos peleando sobre ideales Oscuros y de la Luz. Metieron al resto de la casa en la discusión, y antes que me diera cuenta, habían hechizos volando y la gente atrapada en el medio voló a las escaleras temiendo por sus vidas." Neville suspiro, meneando la cabeza.

"Una Casa dividida." murmuro Harry. "Nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos. Esto es repugnante."

Neville asintió. "Es ridículo. Claro que ahora sabemos quién esta de qué lado." Le dio a Harry una rápida sonrisa y el heredero de ojos verdes rio.

"Quicas sí. Quizás no. sin embargo es interesante, que pelearan sobre eso. Estoy molesto con Parvati y Dean. Pensé que ya eran lo suficientemente maduros como para no participar en esa tontería." Harry meneo la cabeza y se detuvo en medio del pasillo. "¿Puedo mandarte a la librería a buscar a Herm y Gin? llévalas de vuelta a la Torre Gryffindor, peropor favorno las hagas entrar en pánico. Diles lo que sucedió, pero que ya esta manejado."

"Por supuesto." Neville se alejo del otro joven. "Nos vemos después hermano."

Harry sonrió de manera torcida. "Si." Meneo la cabeza divertido al separarse. "Hermano. En serio."

_¿Puedo observar cuando los mates?_

_Oh, incluso puedes ayudar_._ Respondió _Harry su voz mental cargada de veneno._ ¡No entiendo que cosa por el nombre de Merlín hizo que se unieran en esa pelea!_

_No me pidas que explique la mente de los Gryffindor, Harry. No es mi fuerte._

Harry suspiro y se paro fuera de la gárgola. "Plumas de azúcar."

La gárgola se hizo a un lado y Harry subió las escaleras hasta la cerrada puerta de la oficina, donde toco. "Adelante, Harry." llamo Dumbledore.

Harry abrió la puerta y le dio al Director una mirada en blanco. "La profesora McGonagall me envió. Creo que necesita su ayuda mutilando Gryffindor."

Dumbledore le dio a Harry una mirada inquisidora mientras se levantaba y se dirigía con rapidez a la puerta. "Explica lo que sabes mientras caminamos."

Harry asintió y comenzó a caminar junto al Director mientras se dirigían a la Torre Gryffindor. "Estaba en mi habitación, hablando con la Srta. Thorald cuando Nev entro corriendo y me dijo que bajara a la sala común. Al parecer los estudiantes se habían separado en dos bando por alguna razón y comenzaron a lanzarse hechizos. La sala común era un desastre cuando vine aquí a buscarlo mientras McGonagall se quedo allí gritándoles."

"'¿Y a cuantos hechizaste?" Dumbledore pregunto bromeando.

"A ninguno, sorprendentemente. Sólo les quite sus varitas y apague un fuego en la alfombra." Harry se encogió de hombros. "Ellos no son mi problema, aunque estoy un poco molesto porque prácticamente perdimos la oportunidad de ganar la Copa este año."

El Director accedió. "Por supuesto."

"Profesor, me pregunto…" Harry comenzó de repente. Dumbledore lo miro curioso. "Señor, ¿puedo tener una palabra con usted después de cenar? Es un asunto, podríamos decir, delicado." Toco el pendiente de la Orden de su madre, que había seguido usando después del juicio.

Dumbledore asintió. "Por supuesto." Disminuyeron el paso cerca de la Dama Gorda. "Querida Dama." El Director saludo al retrato.

La Dama Gorda le sonrió. "Director." Respondió antes de abrir la puerta sin la contraseña.

"Maldición…" murmuro Harry, siguiendo al viejo a la sala común, que los estudiantes estaban arreglando sin magia. Hermione y Neville estaban parados al lado de McGonagall luciendo serios mientras que Gin parecía lista para asesinar a alguien. "Bueno, parece que las cosas están en orden aquí. Creo que iré a atormentar a los Slytherin." Dijo el mago de ojos verdes antes de alegremente dar la media vuelta y dejar la sala común con una sonrisa.

Harry entro al Gran Comedor para cenar esa noche sintiéndose un millón de veces mejor. En camino a su asiento habitual entre Neville y Gin, se detuvo tras Ula, Ronan Rockwell, y Storm Ambrose. "Srta. Thorald, espero que aprenda que los libros tiene piernas así que debe tener mas cuidado con ellos." Dejo con firmeza el libro de Defensa frente a ella. "No me gusta tener que ir a ver a mis amigos en Slytherin y tropezarme con libros Gryffindor. Tenga más cuidado con su pertenecías." Añadió como advertencia antes de continuar hasta su asiento.

"Bastardo." Murmuro Ronan observando la espalda del Prefecto. "¿Quien se cree que es?"

Ula abrió su libro y sonrió. Una nota había sido pegada a la primera página.

'Le mencione a York que quizás lo mataré si lo vuelvo a pillar con otro libro que no sea de él. Tuvo que regresarle un libro a un chico de Ravenclaw también. Creo que el chico tiene un fetiche por los libros.

'Voy a hablar con el jefe de la Orden del Fénix esta noche y veré si puedo conseguir de alguna manera que por lo menos uno de tus padres se quede contigo en el verano. Si no puedo lograrlo, déjame saber que otro familiar tienes aparte de tu abuelo con quién te gustaría quedarte antes del mediodía de mañana y hablara con tus padres para que te envíen allí mejor. Si eso no funciona, tendré una conversación con algunas personas que conozco y veré si podemos arreglar algo para ti.

'Mantenga en mente lo que dije sobre paz entre las casa señorita. Y mantenga en mente que siempre ando por ahí por si necesita alguien con quién conversar.

'Ese Malvado y Oscuro Nuevo Prefecto'

"Oh, vamos, Ronan." Bromeo la bruja, dejando a un lado su libro. "Ambos sabemos que es un maldito bastardo sin cerebro ni poder. Quiero decir, élsólo puede hacer un Hechizo de Desarme sin varita."

Ronan golpe el brazo de Ula gentilmente. "Sólo te agrada ahora porque te devolvió ese maldito libro. Te sentirás mejor en la mañana, estoy seguro."

Ula se encogió de hombros. "Me sentiré mejor una vez que termine mi tarea."

"Uhg." Ronan hizo una mueca. "¡Gracias por recordarme!" Ula rio.

_Mas allá en la mesa, Harry estaba hablando con Dean y Parvati mientras jugaba con su comida. "No estoy feliz. Ustedes dos deberían estar extremadamente agradecidos de que tengo otras cosas que hacer hoy y mañana en vez de asesinarlos."_

"Lo sentimos, ¿de acuerdo?" siseo Dean, sus ojos oscuros brillaron.

Harry miro al chico de piel oscura y él se quedo helado antes la mirada sin emoción. "Permítanme dejar constancia de que estoy furioso con ustedes dos. Marcus esta furioso con ustedes dos. Gin esta furiosa con ustedes dos. Me guardare de no hacer ningún daño esta vez y, de hecho, esta se puede considerar su primera y última advertencia, pero si vuelven a hacer algo así otra vez, no me importa quién lo comience, usare elCrucioen ustedes hasta que ya no puedan gritar más. ¿Estamos claros?" Pregunto con frialdad.

Parvati y Dean asintieron aturdidos.

"Espero que sea así."

Neville puso una mano tranquilizadora sobre el hombro de Harry y el adolescente de ojos verdes lo miro. "La escuela tiene oídos."

"El mundo tiene ojos y oídos. Siempre debes conocer una forma de confundirlos." Respondió Harry con una sonrisa apretada.

_'Deja de citar a Moody_.'_ Murmuro _Gin oscuramente, jugando con su comida.

"No." Harry sonrió de medio lado. "No sabías que el sexo es bueno para aliviar la tensión."

Ginny el frunció el ceño a su hermano mientras el grupo de Gryffindors se reía_. 'Deja de citarme.'_

"No."

"Así que, ¿ya has aliviado tu stress?" pegunto Seamus.

"No."

"¿Entonces donde has estado?" pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

"Mazmorras. Fui a buscar algo que tenia York y sus amigos. Eso y tuve otra conversación con ellos. Confíen en mi cuando le dijo que eso no ayudo con mi mal humor." respondió Harry sonriendo alegre.

'Tú eres un ser MUY extraño. ¿Porque sonríes si estas enojado?'

"Control de la ira." Harry se encogió de hombros. "Eso, y Dumbledore esta mirándonos."

Cinco pares de ojos se dirigieron a la mesa de profesores. Y seguro, Dumbledore estaba mirándolos.

Harry se puso de pie. "De hecho tengo una reunión con el viejo, así que nos vemos después."

"Has tenido muchas reuniones con él últimamente." Seamus comento sospechoso.

"Estamos planeando la caída del viejo Voldie, no sabias. Tengo que hacer algo con mi tiempo." Harry les cerró un ojo y se dirigió a la mesa de profesores. "Director."

Dumbledore se puso de pie sonriendo. "Sígueme. No nos molestaremos en ir a mi oficina." le sugirió, guiando a Harry a la puerta que usaban los maestros.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Está bien."

"Una pregunta." dijo Dumbledore mientras guiaba a Harry a una oficina cercana. "Los otros Gryffindor parecen creer que el Hechizo de Desarme que lanzaste fue sin varita."

"Si." Harry accedió con cautela.

"¿Entonces lo fue?"

"Perdí mi temperamento." Harry suspiro, sobándose el puente de la nariz. "Tengo el suficiente entrenamiento para controlarme que pude dirigir la magia a propósito. Saber menciono una vez, después que explote con él, que probablemente podía lograr algo así, así que lo intente."

"Interesante. Estaba pensando, no puedes usar tu varita contra Voldemort, así que puede ser beneficioso usar magia sin varita."

"Lo único que tiene que hacer es hacerme enojar antes de mandarme a pelear con él." Harry murmuro oscuro, sentándose en una silla que estaba apoyada contra la pared.

"Quizás no." Dumbledore suspiro, también sentándose en una silla, que acerco a Harry. "¿Quires hablar conmigo con algo relacionado con la Orden?"

Harry asintió serio. "Estaba hablando con Ula Thorald temprano y ella me dijo que no quiere pasar el verano con su abuelo, pero que sus padres la están obligando a ir porque tienen que viajar fuera del país. Asumo que es un asunto de la orden o sino probablemente la llevarían con ellos."

"Harry, estas tratando de pedirme que nos los envié, ¿cierto?" Dumbledore suspiro.

"Si es posible." accedió Harry.

"No lo es. Los necesitamos en Bosnia. Galatea tiene familia allí en el gobierno y la necesitamos a ella y a Xylon para que los unan a nuestra causa y no en nuestra contra."

"Y ahora que son, ¿neutrales?"

"Mayormente."

"Neutral es oscuro entonces." Harry dedujo. Ante el asentimiento de Dumbledore gruño. "Entonces tendré que ver si puedo hablar con Xylon y Galatea para que dejen que Ula se quede en otro lado."

"Harry,_ ¿_porqueella no quiere ir a la casa de su abuelo? Él es un hombre amable, por lo que conozco de él."

Harry negó con la cabeza tristemente poniéndose de pie. "Profesor, ya debería saber que todos tienen más de una cara. Ula tiene sus razones y yo no puedo divulgarlas. Ella ha confiado en mí y yo la entiendo. Hare lo que sea para ayudarla."

"¿Y si Galatea y Xylon no aceptan?"

Los ojos verdes de Harry estaban fríos cuando se encontraron con los ojos azules del Director. "Ella no pasara el verano en la casa de su abuelo si algo tengo que decir al respecto, seño. Usted sabe muy bien que puedo hacer lo que quiero cuando me lo propongo. Hágale a todos un favor y no se entrometa." Dijo calmadamente el adolescente antes de dejar al mago solo con sus pensamientos.

Eran las once de la mañana del domingo cuando Harry finalmente despertó debido a la voz de Neville llamando su nombre. Saco la cabeza entre las cortinas cansado. "¿Qué pasa?"

Neville sonrío. "Buenos días. Herm me envió a despertarte para que te levantaras."

"¿Qué hora es?" murmuro Harry frotándose los ojos y alcanzo sus anteojos.

"Las once."

Harry gruño y se puso los anteojos. "Mierda."

"Aun no estás atrasado, Harry." le ofreció Neville caminando a la puerta. "Pero mejor te apuras. No tengo idea de como reaccionará Moody si llegas atrasado."

"Yo sí." Harry murmuro mientras se levantaba de su cama a la habitación vacía._ Buenos días._

La voz mental de Tom era ligera y feliz_. Buenos días. ¿Te sientes mejor?_

_Me drogaste. _Se quejo el adolescente, caminando a su armario para buscar ropa Muggle.

_Si. _Accedió el Señor Oscuro_. Necesitabas dormir y ambos lo sabíamos._

Uhg.Harry alboroto su cabello y se puso unos jeans y su polera negra deMacBeth_. Preferiría haber dormido contigo._

_No. Habrías aterrorizado a tus compañeros cuando no te encontraran en ninguna parte. De todas maneras, con Dumbledore sabiendo de nuestra relación es **mucho** más difícil para ti pasar aquí la noche. Y ahora eres un Prefecto. Necesitas estar allí, como probaste ayer. Sin ti allí, podría haber sido mucho peor que una sala común destruida._

_Cállate. Eso lo sé. _Harry suspiro deprimido_. No puedo esperar a que llegue el verano. Me encantara tenerte para mí de nuevo._

Tom rio_. Lo sé, amor. Ahora termina de arreglarte. Te veré después de la reunión._

_¿No antes?_

_No. Tengo pruebas que corregir. Claro, siempre puedes mandar a Gin a ayudarme._

_Recordare eso. ¿Ella no está con Ted?_

_Ted tiene otra detención._

_¡Que hizo esta vez!_

_Asusto a unos Hufflepuffs en frente de Sprout, por lo que oí._

_Ese chico… _Harry suspiro, rodando los ojos y tomando sus cosas.Oh bien…

"¡Potter!"

Harry se giro y le parpadeo cansado unas cuantas veces a la chica de primero. "Srta. Thorald. ¿Que puedo hacer por usted?"

Ula frunció el ceño y le arrojo una bola de papel a la cabeza. "No pongas cosas en mis libros, Potter." Gruño ella antes de dirigirse donde sus compañeros.

Harry tomo el papel lo desarrugo y lo leyó mientras se dirigía a las cocinas. Ella le había escrito ordenadamente.

'Olvide mencionar que él también le quito el libro a Solita Heathcliffe. Creo que él pensó que también era mío.

'No tengo más familiares en el Reino Unido. Tengo un tío en America y mamá tiene familia en Bosnia. Es por eso que siempre me envían con mi abuelo.

'Prometo ser más amable con Clough, supongo, pero nada va a hacer que ella me agrade, sabes.

'Thorald'

Harry sonrió ligeramente y guardo el papel en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. "Esa chica…"

_'¡HARRY!_'Aparecio en frente del rostro del joven mago y se detuvo, mirando sobre su hombro.

"Gin. Hola." Harry le sonrió a su hermana cuando ella se paró a su lado, respirando pesadamente.

_'Esa chica Thorald es una perra.' Gruño _Gin haciéndole un gesto a Harry para que continuara su camino.

"Oh, no lo sé. Tenemos un entendimiento entre los dos ahora."

'_¿Ese entendimiento incluye que te arroje papeles a la cara?_'

"En realidad si." Harry sonrió ligeramente. "Eso me recuerda, Marcus me pidió que te enviaran donde él."

'¡Yo no fui!'

Harry le levanto una ceja a su hermana mientras entraban a la cocina. "Nunca dije que fuiste tú."

Gin sonrió avergonzada.'Bien.'

"Oh, vamos. Déjame desayunar antes de tener que ir a reunirme con Ojo loco." el joven rio, haciéndole cosquillas a la pera. El cuadro pareció reírle a Gin antes que ella se despidiera y dejara a Harry a merced de Dobby el elfo domestico.

Ojo loco frunció el ceño cuando un joven rubio de ojos dorados, se sentó en el asiento a su lado, usando ropa Muggle. "¿Puedo ayudarte?"

El joven le levanto una ceja al Auror de una manera que Ojo loco reconoció vagamente. "Oh, ¿entonces de verdad esta funcionando?"

Ojo loco iba a gritarle al chico cuando noto los dos collares alrededor del cuello del adolescente que sólo una persona en todo el mundo tenía. "¿Harry?" Susurro.

Harry sonrió travieso. "Buenas tardes Ojo loco."

El ex-Auror meneo la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente. "Albus menciono algo sobre que eras un Metamorfomago."

Harry se encogió de hombros y miro alrededor. "Conozco un muy buen café donde además tienen un muy buen menú en Londres Muggle…"

Ojo loco bufo y se puso de pie. "Entonces vamos."

Alivio cubro el rostro de Harry cuando guio al hombre fuera del Caldero Chorreante hacia el pequeño café en el que él y Tom habían pasado tanto tiempo durante el verano. Los dos se sentaron y le dieron sus órdenes a la mesera. "¿Oye Ojo loco?" Comenzó Harry, viendo un carillón de viento que colgaba de una ventana abierta de un departamento más allá.

"¿Si?"

"¿Por qué pediste en realidad almorzar conmigo?" Harry miro al ex-Auror. "Tu siempre haces las cosas por una razón."

Ojo loco asintió lentamente, parecía que estaba ordenando sus pensamientos. "Tu confías en mi, ¿correcto?"

Harry entrecerró los ojos la mira al hombre. "Por la mayor parte, si."

Ojo loco le dio una débil sonrisa. "Pregunta estúpida, me disculpo."

Harry meneo al cabeza. "Alastor, ¿qué sucede? Parece que estuviera jugando a veinte preguntas contigo."

El ex-Auror estiro la mano y ya que Harry contuvo su deseo de tirarse hacia tras, aferro el dije de la Marca tenebrosa. "Hazme el favor de no usar esto en la reunión."

Harry se echo hacia atrás y agarro el supuestamente invisible collar, fulminando con la mirada al hombre. "Puedes verlo. ¿Por qué?"

"Es un buen hechizo, casi impecable." Ojo loco se encogió de hombros. "Excepto, que no hay hechizo de invisibilidad, de la Luz o Oscuridad, por el que no pueda ver a través." Toco el sombrero que cubría su ojo falso.

Harry levanto su muñeca con el brazalete encantado. "¿Esto también?"

Ojo loco asintió. "Una buena variedad de encantamientos. ¿Los elegiste tu mismo?"

Harry frunció el ceño, sin notarlo acariciando los dos collares. "Si, la mayor parte. Ojo loco, ¿como el encantamiento no puede ver los collares?"

"¿Lo probaste?"

Harry asintió lentamente. "Tengo… a algunos amigos que tienen los brazaletes encantados, pero no los collares. Ellos nunca han visto los collares."

El ex-Auror dijo pensativo. "Quizás-"

Pero fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de la comida. Una vez ubicada y cuando la mesera se marcho, Harry le dio a su mentor una mirad aguda. "¿Bien?"

"Tus encantamientos, creo, están hechos para ver a través de los hechizos y pociones mas simples y legales. El hechizo que tienen en los collares es más complejo e ilegal. Los encantamientos no fueron hechos para esos." Le explico Ojo loco mientras le echaba mantequilla a un pan.

Harry asintió. Tom había mencionado eso. De hecho era un hechizo cercano al de los brazaletes, excepto que ese hechizo era legal, aunque clasificado como Oscuro. "No le dijiste a Dumbledore." Murmuro, mirando su taza de té.

"No."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Tengo mis razones."

"Alastor, ¿qué te he dicho de jugar este juego?"

"Que no te gusta."

"Alastor."

El ex-Auror le dio a Harry una rápida sonrisa, y el joven frunció el ceño. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hubo un ataque de los mortífagos?"

"Cuando Percy fue asesinado." Harry respondió de inmediato.

Ojo loco asintió lentamente. "Cierto. ¿Y antes de eso?"

"Cuando estuve suspendido."

"TU dijiste que ninguno de eso era un mortífago. Solo apoyaban la Oscuridad."

Harry se quedo helado, luego frunció el ceño lentamente. "Fue… esa vez… justo antes de Halloween… ¿cierto?"

Ojo loco asintió. "La Orden se ha hecho nudos tratando de comprender lo que Voldemort está planeando. ¿Quien habría pensado que la respuesta estaba frente a nosotros todo el tiempo?"

Harry meneo la cabeza. "No, no realmente. Él ha estado…ocupado…con…otras cosas…"

Ojo loco asintió, aunque no lucia como que le creía a Harry. "El año pasado fue un horror. Había un ataque por mes, a veces dos veces al mes. Nadie quería salir y, cuando lo hacían, lo hacían con mucho cuidado. Lo recuerdas, lo sé. Él estaba furioso por no haber conseguido la profecía. Pero, durante el verano, las cosas se calmaron. Al principio, pensamos que estaba tomándose su tiempo, esperando que nos debilitáramos o bajáramos la guardia. Así que aparentamos hacerlo. Y te dejaron en Londres, aunque al principio nadie lo sabía."

"Él nunca ataco." murmuro Harry, moviendo la cabeza indefenso. "Bueno, lo hizo, pero cuando yo no estaba en Londres. Nunca cerca de mí."

"Esperábamos que él no supiera dónde estabas. Molly casi tuvo un ataque cuando Ginevra siguió a Hedwig a Londres para ver donde te estabas quedando. Todos pensamos, con seguridad, que tanta actividad lo haría salir corriendo. Pere hete aquí, él nunca apareció. Pensamos que, quizás, estaba perdiendo la ventaja. Que se estaba poniendo senil. quizás Londres estaba libre de él."

"Pero, ataco allí el año pasado." Respondo Harry adelantándose.

"No tenia sentido." Accedió Ojo loco. "La vieja serpiente parecía haber confundido incluso a Albus para cuando el año escolar volvió a empezar."

"Entonces apareció Marcus…"

"Si. Marcus Junius Brutús. Un nombre interesante, considerando la historia atada a él. Albus estaba receloso de él, pero Fred y George eran sus amigos y le aseguraron a Albus que era un buen hombre. Muy confiable. Después que fue contratado, Snape se nos acerco advirtiéndonos sobre Brutús. Él era un mortífago. Pero, en ese entonces las clases ya habían empezado y Albus no podía despedirlo, además que no había encontrado a nadie más que tomara el puesto. Así que Brutús se quedo. Y tú también eras su amigo. La Orden respiro aliviada, pese a que Snape volvió a advertirnos."

"¿Y antes de Halloween? ¿El ataque en el Ministerio?"

"Al principio se vio con mucha preocupación. Pero, veras, miembros de la Orden no fueron atacados. De hecho, casi todos se habían marchado cuando los mortífagos atacaron. Fueron los miembros más corruptos del sistema político quienes fueron atacados. Era casi como si Voldemort nos estuviera diciendo que había cambiado su mente sobre atacar a los 'chicos buenos' o algo así. Él sólo esta haciendo nuestro mundo un mejor lugar para vivir. Al menos, eso fue lo que algunos miembros pensaron."

Harry asintió lentamente. "Si. Él tiene algunas ideas diferentes sobre el futuro que la Orden, pero piensan igual en muchos aspectos. Sus maneras son más crudas, quizás, pero son muydiferentes de lo que eran, quizás, en la primera guerra, o, al menos, lo que a Luz pensaba que eran en la primera guerra. Por ejemplo, él no acepta que usenCrucio en sus oponentes hasta la locura. De hecho, él desprecia esos actos."

"¿Incluso cuando sus mortífagos favoritos lo hacen?" Pregunto Ojo loco. Su voz estaba firme, pero su único ojo negro estaba cargado de fiero odio.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron. "Bellatrix habría sido torturada conCrucio hasta la locura, si ya no estuviera loca." Negó con la cabeza ligeramente. "No quiso decirme lo que le hizo a ella por eso, y en realidad no quiero saber."

Ojo loco asintió. "¿Entonces de verdad es un frio bastardo sin corazón?"

Harry frunció el ceño, mirando más allá del ex-Auror hacia el carillón de viento de nuevo. "Ya no es tan sin corazón. Las cosas cambian. Él ahora no es tan malo como era antes."

"Esos mortífagos vigilando tu casa…"

"Tonks dijo que los viste." accedió Harry. "Tuve que decirles que se movieran."

"Así que por eso desaparecieron." Moody meneo la cabeza con una triste sonrisa. "Pensé que estaban buscando debilidades en las protecciones de tu casa. Cuando desaparecieron, nos preparamos para un ataque, pero nunca vino."

"Y estuvieron aun mas confundidos." Harry resoplo. "¿Quien sabría que trabajando juntos, Voldie y yo podríamos superar a Dumbles?"

"¿Voldie?"

"Apodo cariñoso." Harry sonrió travieso. "Él lo odia."

"Sin duda."

"¿Alastor?¿Vas a decirle a Dumbles? Quiero decir, vas a admitir a un mortífago de alto rango en una position clave en la Order." Harry le dio al ex-Auror una mirada penetrante que a Ojo loco le recordó a Dumbledore.

"Sabes que siempre he cuestionado a Snape. Si Albus puede tener su espía, yo puedo tener el mío. Por lo que yo veo, tu sólo nos estas ayudando al entrar en las tropas de Voldemort. ¿Por qué acabarlo?" Ojo loco se encogió de hombros. "De todas maneras, la Luz te necesita, aunque odies admitirlo. Sin ti, estaríamos perdidos. Enviarte a Azkaban o a tu muerte deshará todo lo bueno que ha salido de este verano. Y no quiero otra guerra como la de hace diecisiete años. Nadie lo quiere."

Harry suspiro pesadamente. "No, supongo que nadie lo quiere. Ni siquiera Voldemort se deleitaría con tanta sangre derramada de nuevo."

"Sólo, no le entregues todos nuestros secretos."

Harry le envió a su mentor una rápida sonrisa que hizo que Ojo loco estuviera más cauteloso del adolescente que nunca. "¿Quien yo?"

"No. El elfo domestico en mi bolsillo. ¡Si tú!"

Harry le cerró un ojo. "Hare lo mejor posible."

"Mocoso." Murmuro Ojo loco. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando Harry rio. "Oh, y hay una razón mas por la que no le diré a Albus sobre ese collar tuyo."

"¿Qué?" Harry frunció el ceño sospechoso.

"Eres feliz. Libre. No recuerdo haberte visto alguna vez así. Llena mi roto y viejo corazón con esperanzas para el futuro." Ojo loco le cerró el ojo al ver la asombrada expresión en el rostro de Harry. "¿Vas a pagar la cuenta?"

"Oh…está bien…" Harry rodo los ojos y busco en su monedero dinero muggle antes de hacerle una seña a la mesera. "Idiota."

"Albus y yo hemos hablado sobre lo bueno que te has vuelto."

"¿Bueno en qué?" Harry se giro a mira al ex-Auror con ojos divertidos mientras se alejaban del café, el pendiente de Harry de la Orden Oscura fue guardado en un lugar seguro. "¿En causar problemas?"

Ojo loco le dio al joven mago una rápida sonrisa. "No. En lo que bueno que te has vuelto en ser Auror, después del entrenamiento que yo te di y el que te dio Saber Upwood."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Acaso importa? Si ellos no me aceptan, no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto."

"No puedes tomar el entrenamiento, no."

"…¿de qué hablas Ojo loco?" Gruño Harry entrecerrándole sus ojos dorados a su mentor.

"No puedes tomar el entrenamiento, pero puede certificarte."

Harry frunció el ceño y miro el camino delante de él. "Ya veo."

"¿Considéralo? Sería una buena idea ser certificado, por lo menos."

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, tienes la evidencia de que puedes enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, al menos y podrías ayudar a defender la escuela, asumiendo que Voldemort alguna vez la atacara." la voz del mago estuvo cargada de risa en esa parte.

"Cierto…"

"Piensa en eso."

"¿Querrían que sirva?" Harry miro a Ojo loco.

"Probablemente no. Quiero decir, no más que le pedirían a otro ciudadano, a menos que les dejaras claro que quieres servir, claro está."

"Lo considerare." Prometió Harry antes de cambiar el tema. "Parece que he agarrado la tendencia de siempre llegar tarde a las reuniones."

"¿Siempre?" Ojo loco pregunto con calma, permitiendo el cambio.

"Ayer también llegue tarde a la reunión de profesores." Harry pasó una mano por su cabello rubio. "Claro que, es porque la hacen tan malditamente temprano para mantener lejos a los mocosos y que no causen daños."

Ojo loco bufo divertido cuando el número doce de, Grimmauld Place apareció a la vista. "Y, conociéndote, vas a decirle a todos a qué hora son las reuniones para que puedan causar daños."

"Tentador, pero creo que Dumbles me asesinaría. De todas maneras, me han prohibido decirle a nadie que me han contratado para enseñar en Hogwarts, así que en realidad no puedo decirle como se la hora sin dar más detalles."

"Es sólo que no quieres pelear con los estudiantes cuando seas profesor." Lo acuso Ojo loco cuando entraron a la casa.

Harry le cerró un ojo. "Mayormente. ¿Quieres ir adelante? Creo que puedo asombrar a todos aunque entre tras de ti. Cuéntales la historia de que soy un mago que encontraste en la calle." Sugirió el adolescente, ojos dorados brillando con travesura.

"Tu, Potter, eres una pesadilla." declare suavemente el ex-Auror mientras guiaba a Harry hacia la cocina. Harry fingió que el lugar era nuevo y emocionante para él.

"Ah, ahí están." Dijo Dumbledore cuando Ojo loco entro en la cocina. Cuando Harry entro, sin embargo, el Director frunció el ceño y le dio a Ojo loco una mirada confundida. Los otros miembros de la orden igual miraban confundidos.

"Este es un viejo amigo mío." Dijo Ojo loco. "Me encontré con él afuera."

"Encantador lugar tiene aquí." Dijo Harry sonriéndole a la gente alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. "Acogedor." Su voz se quebró en la última palabra y alejo la mirada, aun fingiendo una sonrisa. Una imagen de Sirius había sido puesta sobre la chimenea.

"¿Harry?" Susurro Remus medio de pie.

Harry le sonrió suavemente a su padrino vivo. "Hola."

Dumbledore rio. "Ustedes dos lograron engañarme incluso a mí. Bien hecho. Harry, ¿podrías cambiar y sentarte entre Remus y Molly?"

"Claro." Harry se encogió de hombros y cambio su forma mientras caminaba. Para cuando se sentó entre su madre adoptiva y su padrino, ya era el mismo y agarro su dije de la Orden.

"¿Qué es eso?" Remus se acerco para observar y luego dejo escapar un silbido. "¿Donde encontraste esto?" Pregunto gentilmente.

Harry tomo con cuidado el collar, efectivamente liberándolo del agarre de su padrino. "En la bóveda familiar. Estaba en un joyero. Ojo loco dice que es de mamá."

"Si. Era de Lily." Accedió Remus acomodándose en su asiento. "Albus, ¿por qué esta Harry aquí?"

Dumbledore sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta de Ojo loco, con quien había estado conversando. Ojo loco le cerró el ojo disimuladamente a Harry mientras se sentaba entre Kingsley Shacklebolt y Emmeline Vance. "Ha sido decidido que Harry será inducido en la Orden ahora."

"¡Albus, no!" Grito Molly.

"Molly, hicimos una votación al respecto." Dumbledore dijo tratando de calmarla.

"¡Es demasiado joven!" Respondió Molly. "La votación fue para ver si lo incluiríamos después de la declaración de Percy, ¡No ahora!"

"Molly-" comenzó Dumbledore.

Harry le meneo la cabeza al Director, luego se giro hacia Molly, mirándola a los ojos. "Suficiente." Dijo firme. "Esta es mi elección y la llevare a cabo, sin importar lo que usted diga."

Molly de inmediato se calmo. "Está bien."

Los ojos de Ojo loco se abrieron y le dio una rápida mirada a la matriarca de la familia Weasley. No vio en ella el pendiente oscuro que había visto en los demás amigos de Harry y en todos los de séptimo de Slytherin, pero eso no impidió que se preguntara exactamente cuan profunda corría la red de información de su antiguo estudiante. Nunca habría creído que un Weasley fuera un miembro de la oscuridad, aunque claro, sus conexiones con Harry podrían haber sido de importancia en su decisión. La hija era una, de eso estaba seguro.

"¿Hay otras discusiones?" Pregunto Dumbledore.

Harry le dio a Severus una mirada aguda cuando el hombre iba a abrir la boca. "No se atreva."

Severus le entrecerró los ojos al adolescente. "Albus, tu sabes que he estado en contra de aceptar a Potter en la Orden por años."

"Si, lo sé." Albus asintió con inquietud. "Severus, de verdad comprenderás-"

"Oh, vamos, Severus," Harry dijo en tono neutro. "No creo que quieras que nuestra tregua termine por algo tan tonto como esto."

Severus se estremeció brevemente. "Estoy de acuerdo. Acepta al mocoso." Gruño, dejando de mirar los fríos ojos verdes.

Harry pretendió lucir herido. "Pensé que ya no me llamabas mocoso, Sevvie."

Severus se removió. "Entonces monstruo." Murmuro, aun sin mirar a Harry. Harry sonrió victorioso, para diversión del resto de la Orden.

"¿Alguien más?" Dumbledore pregunto con una sonrisa. "¿No? Entonces, está bien. ¿Remus, podrías llevar a Harry arriba mientras yo instalo aquí a todo el mundo?"

"Por supuesto." Remus asintió poniéndose de pie, y guio a Harry fuera de la habitación.

"¿Remy?" Harry susurro una vez que salieron fuera de la cocina. El hombre lobo lo miro. "¿Que pasa exactamente durante la iniciación?"

"Cada una es diferente." Remus se encogió de hombros. "Pero, básicamente, te enfrentas a Fawkes y Albus y ellos deciden si lo que dices es cierto." Sus ojos ámbar captaron los de Harry. "Ten cuidado."

Harry asintió ausente y toco el anillo de Tom. "Lo sé."

Remus le tomo la mano y frunció el ceño al ver la mano desnuda. Harry asintió cuando Remus lo miro. Los ojos del hombre lobo se abrieron al ver aparecer el anillo. "¿Él te dio esto?"

"Si."

"Guárdalo."

"No." Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans. "No me lo quitare. Si Dumbles hace una pataleta sobre esto, que así sea."

"Es es símbolo de la familia Slytherin, Harry." Siseo Remus urgente. "Si Albus lo ve, explotara."

"No tiene pruebas." Harry respondió firme, rehusándose a mirar a su padrino. "No empieces, Remus. Ya me dijeron que me lo sacara. No escuche a Marcus, ¿Qué te hace pensar que te escuchare a ti?"

Remus se estremeció. "Tienes razón." apunto hacia la única puerta cerrada en el pasillo. "Entra. Tengo que bajar." se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

"Remus." Harry puso una mano gentil en el hombre del hombre lobo, deteniéndolo. "No te vayas herido, ¿por favor? Sabes que te quiero, ¿cierto?"

El hombre lobo lo miro sobre su hombro, con ojos dolidos. "Sé que nunca le hare frente a tu amor por él."

"No, Remus, no." Harry negó con rapidez. "Es diferente. A ti te amo como un padre. A Marcus como un amante. Siempre será diferente. ¿Por favor no compares a ambos?"

Remus suspiro y abrazo a Harry con fuerza. "A veces olvido la edad que tienes." Murmuro mientras Harry se aferraba a él. "Y luego olvido con quien estoy lidiando en realidad." Se alejo un poco y miro a Harry a los ojos. "Eres fuerte, lo sé. No le demuestres cuan fuerte. Sé que estarás bien."

Harry asintió con firmeza, luego se dio la vuelta y entro a la habitación. Remus suspiro con tristeza antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Harry se encontró en un lugar sombrío. La puerta, la única fuente de luz, se cerró con fuerza tras él. Trato de sacar su varita, sólo para encontrar que no estaba. De hecho, la única cosa material que parecía tener con él eran el anillo en su dedo, su arete, y el pendiente de la Orden alrededor de su cuello. No estaba su brazalete, y tampoco su ropa. Se quedo helado, escuchando algún sonido. ¡VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE! Grito la voz de Ojo loco en su cabeza.

Un sonido lo hizo girar y apenas pudo divisor a Dumbledore y Fawkes caminando hacia él por el débil brillo que emanaban. No bajo su guardia, observado cauteloso como se acercaban.

"Hola, Harry." Dijo Dumbledore alegre mientras Fawkes dejo escapar unas notas.

"Director. Fawkes." Harry asintió ligeramente.

"Bienvenido al lado oscuro de la luz." Le dijo Dumbledore. "Aquí te enfrentaras a tus peores pesadillas."

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Harry. "¿Que tiene que ver las pesadillas con unirse a la Orden?"

"Nos gusta saber quién eres." Dijo la alegre respuesta.

"En otras palabras, absolutamente nada." Harry murmuro oscuro. "Fabuloso. Justo lo que debía esperar de un Viejo loco."

Los ojos del Viejo Director brillaron en la oscuridad. "Buena suerte, Harry." Desapareció de la vista.

Los ojos de Harry miraron hacia todos lados.¿Pesadillas? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Dementores? ¿Perder a Marcus? ¿Perder a Molly o a Arthur o a Gin o a alguno de los demás Weasley? ¿Perder a Remus? ¿A Hermione?

"En realidad estoy muy decepcionado."

Harry se dio la vuelta y dejo escapar un grito de horror. Porque frente a él, observándolo con disgusto, estaban James Potter, Lily Potter, y Sirius Black. "No…"

"De verdad, Harry. Estamos tan decepcionados contigo." Lily dijo con tono reprobador. "Tan decepcionados."

Harry meneo la cabeza y cerro los ojos con fuerza. "No son reales idiota." Murmuro en voz alta. "Sabes que no son reales."

"¿No somos reales?" Sirius dejo escapar una risa fría que sonó como un ladrido. "¡Que tonto! ¡Claro que somos reales!"

"No. Dumbles dijo que son pesadillas. Mis peores pesadillas. Esperen, ¿porque estoy hablando con ellos? ¡Ni siquiera están aquí!"

"Aun no nos vamos." James dijo burlándose.

Harry abrió los ojos y los entrecerró hacia su padre, un pensamiento se le vino a la mente. "¿están decepcionados de mi? ¡Después de la manera en que trataron a Severus en la escuela! ¡Ustedes dos no tienen derecho a estar decepcionados en mí! Y mamá," Harry se giro hacia la bruja pelirroja. "¿Que te hace pensar que eres mejor? Así que fuiste una niña buena en la escuela, pero tú, ni siquiera por un minuto, ¿consideraste que tu hermana te extrañaba? No, claro que no. Eras demasiadoperfecta." bufo.

Las tres figuras dieron un paso atrás como si hubieran sido abofeteadas. "Petunia nunca me quiso a su lado." Declaro Lily.

"Quejicus lo merecía." James dijo con firmeza. Sirius asintió.

"¿Oh, sí?" Harry respondió. "Bueno, adivinen que. Cada cosa mala que le hicieron a esas personas me las cobraron a mí. Yo pague por sus malas acciones y, déjenme decirles, tengo más simpatía por Severus y por la tía Petunia ahora que por ustedes. ¡No se atrevan a decir que están decepcionados de mi!"

Tres gritos llenaron el aire y las figures desaparecieron. En su lugar estaba Voldemort. "Bien, bien, bien. Si no es el pequeñín de Potter. ¿Saliste de paseo? ¿Necesitas compañía? Estoy seguro que puedo arreglar eso. Después de todo, hay gente que se muere por conocerte."

Harry le dio la espalda al Señor Oscuro. "No das ni la mitad de miedo que el verdadero."

La figura del Señor Oscuro desapareció con un siseo**:Tú no eres mi igual:**

Harry apretó las manos.**:Eso desearías.:**

"¿Qué cosa desagradable estas haciendo esta vez chico?" Grito Vernon Dursley desde atrás de Harry.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza.Él no esta aquí, Harry. Este muerto, ¿recuerdas?

"Corriendo por ahí desnudo. Que lastima."

Harry dio un salto cuando su tío le toco el hombro. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al hombre, sus ojos brillando. "¡Estás muerto! ¡Dudley te mato! ¡Mientras buscabas queso maldito bastardo!"

Vernon le dio una sonrisa viciosa. "¿Que se suponía debía pasar con eso?"

"Aparentemente, hacerte desaparecer." La voz de Dudley Dursley dijo desde atrás de Harry y sus manos cayeron pesadas en los hombros de Harry'. "Uno de sus inútiles trucos de magia, ¿no sabias?"

Harry nuevamente cerro los ojos con fuerza y toco el anillo que le había dado Tom y que estaba en su dedo._ ¡_TOM!

Las imágenes desaparecieron y Harry abrió sus ojos para averiguar a qué se enfrentaba esta vez. Tom en su forma de Marcus estaba observándolo, menando su cabeza con tristeza. "No puedo hacer esto, Harry. Es demasiado stress. Lo siento." Se dio la vuelta.

Harry meneo la cabeza, ignorando las lágrimas. "Eso no te molesto antes."

"Antes no debí estar pensando bien. Adiós, Harry."

Harry giro el anillo en su dedo y agacho la cabeza. "Marcus jamás me dejaría en la vida real." Susurro.

"¿Estás seguro?"

Harry levanto la mirada y parpadeo unas cuantas veces. Estaba parado al medio de una habitación blanca muy bien iluminada. Dumbledore estaba sentado frente a él con Fawkes en su hombro. Harry estaba ahora vestido en una túnica de seda negra. "Si." Le respondió al Director, limpiando las lágrimas que aun caían. "Sólo porque algo es un miedo no lo hace real."

"Que cierto es eso." Dumbledore le sonrió y le indico a una silla frente a él. "Siéntate mi muchacho."

Harry meneo la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Mi varita?"

"La recuperaras después. Toma asiento." Respondió con firmeza el Director. Harry se sentó. "Bien." Se echo hacia atrás y miro al adolescente frente a él. "Encuentro interesante que tu collar fuera una de las cosas que decidieras tener en la habitación, al igual que el anillo que asumo fue un regalo de Marcus. ¿Pero no tu varita?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Estoy entrenado en otros tipos de defensa señor. Estar sin mi varita no me deja indefenso."

"Lucias bastante indefenso contra tu tío y primo." Comento Dumbledore de manera imparcial. Notó que Harry se puso tenso. "¿Podrías explicarme ese miedo a mi?"

"No." Respondió Harry.

El Director se encogió de hombros. "Está bien. Ahora, temes que Lily, James, y Sirius estén decepcionados con algunas de tus elecciones, ¿pero no, Remus?"

"Conozco la opinión de Remus sobre la mayoría de mis elecciones. No puedo temer algo que se."

"¿Aun así temes que Marcus te deje?"

Harry se detuvo. "Quizá ese no es un hecho tan seguro como quisiera. Temo más que Remus muera que su desilusión, creo."

"Ya veo." Dumbledore asintió. "La Habitación Oscura no lidia con la muerte, cosa que probablemente es algo afortunado. Si no habríamos estado aquí mucho mas rato."

Harry se mordió los labios. "Sin duda."

"Creo que todos estarían mucho rato allí entonces…"

"¿Incluso usted?" Pregunto Harry.

El viejo mago sonrió con tristeza. "Si, incluso yo."

Harry asintió ausente. "Señor, ¿la Habitación Oscura no lidia con dementores?"

"No. Es otro miedo muy general entre las personas."

"¿Así que no incluye miedos generales?"

"Exacto."

"Entonces, ¿por qué Voldemort apareció ante mi? Él es un miedo general de la población."

"Eso no es cierto. Muchos de quienes lo siguen no le temen a Voldemort. Sus mortífagos le temen, si, pero quienes lo apoyan no han tenido que lidiar con él cara a cara."

"Entonces todos quienes hayan estado cara a cara con él, le temerían."

"Aunque no todos le temen. Los Dementors son un miedo profundo de todas las personas, porque ellos son miedo, sin importar quienes son o a quien apoyan, al igual que la muerte. Y todos tienen que enfrentarse a eso tarde o temprano." Dumbledore respondió de manera uniforme.

"¿Entonces Voldemort le teme a la muerte?"

"Eso creo."

Harry pasó una mano por su cabello pensativo. "Si. Él quiere ser inmortal, así que debe temerle." Le frunció el ceño al hombre. "Pero, él no teme la muerte de otros, sólo la suya. ¿Entonces es aun general?"

"Aun es muerte."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Está bien. Concedo su punto."

Dumbledore asintió su mirada seria. "Harry James Potter, estas aquí para unirte a la Orden del Fenix. Somos una organización destinada a luchar contra la oscuridad del mundo mágico y ayudar a la Luz. Nuestra labor actual es la destrucción del Señor Oscuro Voldemort. ¿Comprendes esto?"

"Si." Harry respondió con firmeza.

"¿Estás de acuerdo con esta base?"

Para sorpresa y alegría de Dumbledore, Harry se detuvo a pensarlo. Después de un largo momento, el adolescente asintió. "Si."

"Ser parte de la Orden del Fénix es poner tu vida en la línea en nombre de la Luz. ¿Comprendes esto?"

"Bastante bien."

Dumbledore le dio una sonrisa de comprensión. "¿Es esto algo que puedes hacer?"

"Esa nunca fue una opción señor." Fue la seca respuesta.

"Cada miembro de la Orden del Fénix se enfrenta a la muerte al igual que tú. ¿Entiendes que podrías perder a alguien cercano a ti?"

"Si." Susurro Harry asintiendo.

"Aquellos cercanos a ti, aunque no estén en la Orden del Fénix, pueden volverse objetivos. ¿Entiendes esto?"

"Si."

"Cualquier conocimiento ganado como miembro de la Orden del Fénix debe quedarse dentro de la Orden del Fénix a menos que se te diga diferente, incluido el hecho de que eres un miembro. ¿Entiendes esto?"

"Si seño."

"¿Y puedes cumplir con esta regla?"

Harry lo pensó un momento. "Si el conocimiento que tengo puede salvar a alguien que me importa, les diré, aunque me hayan dicho que no." Decidió.

Dumbledore suspiro. "Al menos eres honesto." Acaricio su barba ligeramente. "Bienvenido a la Orden del Fénix, Harry James Potter. Has pasado."

Harry se relajo en su silla y cerró los ojos. "Esta semana ha sido muy estresante." Murmuro oscuramente.

Dumbledore rio. "No dudo eso mi querido muchacho."

"Noto que no se ha disculpado por el estrés que usted ha causado." Dijo el adolescente.

"Quizás no lo lamento." Dumbledore se puso de pie, inquietando a Fawkes, que voló hacia Harry y se sentó en su regazo.

"Fawkes…" murmuro Harry, acariciando al fénix. Un escalofrió lo recorrió, abrió sus ojos y miro con curiosidad al ave.

Fawkes trino y Harry se sobresalto al darse cuenta que comprendió lo que significaba el trino °°¿Te sientes mejor?°°

Harry parpadeo un par de veces. "Si, gracias. ¿Cómo es que puedo entenderte?"

"Algunos miembros de la Orden pueden comprender a Fawkes, aunque el escoge quienes." Explico Dumbledore con una sonrisa. "Vamos. Estoy seguro que hay mucha gente preocupada de muerte por ti."

"¿Mis cosas?" Solicito Harry, sin moverse. No le gusta perturbar a Fawkes, que estaba emitiendo un sonido calmante que no parecía significar nada.

"Volverán cuando salgas de la habitación. Vamos, Fawkes."

°°Siempre molestándome cuando estoy cómodo. Vejete estupido.°° Se quejo el fénix, volando desde el regazo de Harry hacia los hombros del adolescente.

Harry rio, poniéndose de pie. "Vejete sabiondo."

°°Seguro.°°

Dumbledore rio y guio a Harry fuera de la habitación. Al salir Harry sintió como que algo cubría su piel. Cuando bajo la mirada, su ropa normal había vuelto, al igual que su brazalete. Suspiro aliviado y levanto una mano para pasarla por las suaves plumas de Fawkes.

Apenas entraron a la cocina, la habitación estallo en sonido. Al parecer todos en la Orden, con la excepción de Severus, estaban celebrando por él. De hecho, el espía, aparentemente, había regresado a la escuela.

Fawkes le ofreció al adolecente un rápido °° Buena suerte, Harry, °° antes de marcharse y dirigirse a los hombros de Dumbledore.

Harry se encontró rodeado de muchos miembros de la Orden que había conocido durante los últimos dos años y medio. Molly lo abrazo con fuerza mientras Arthur le sonreía orgulloso junto a Remus. Mundungus Fletcher le dio una palmadita en la espalda (e ignoro la mirada molesta de Molly) mientras los gemelos y su amigo, Lee Jordan, conspiraban en un rincón. Fred le cerró el ojo al nuevo miembro de la Orden antes de regresar a sus planes. Tonks estaba saltando feliz y Kingsley lucia a punto de caer muerto tratando de controlarla.

"¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Siéntate, siéntate!" Llamo Tonks. "¡Tenemos pastel!"

Harry rio ante sus acciones. "Tonks, ¿por qué no le haces un favor a Kingsley y te sientas tu?"

Kingsley le ofreció al adolescente una sonrisa de agradecimiento y Tonks se encogió de hombros y tomo asiento. Mundungus se sentó a su lado y la arrastro a una conversación casi de inmediato, así Kingsley se le acerco. "Gracias, Harry. Déjame decirte que es una pesadilla tenerla como compañera."

"¿Ella es tu compañera en el Ministerio?" Pregunto Harry, curioso, mientras Molly cortaba el pastel.

"Si." Kingsley asintió. "Empezaron a juntarnos en pares para que no nos pillen a solas. De alguna manera yo termine con Tonks. Ahora jamás volveré a tener una noche de descanso."

Harry rio. "No, supongo que no."

"Toma." Molly le paso a Harry un plato con pastel. "Mejor come antes que se acabe toda." Le sugirió ella, pasándole un plato a Kingsley.

"Gracias, Molly." Harry sonrió. "Si ambos me disculpan, necesito hablar con Xylon y Galatea Thorald antes que escapen."

"¿Sobre qué?" Molly pregunto sospechosa.

"Su hija." Harry se encogió de hombros y se movió entre la multitud hacia los Thorald. Galatea tenía largo cabello castaño que brillaba a la tenue luz de las velas. El cabello de Xylon era de un ligero tono más claro que el de su hija. El adolescente pudo notar que Ula saco su estructura ósea de su padre, pero su tono de piel de su madre. "Xylon y Galatea." Dijo a modo de saludo.

La familia parecía seguir el mismo patrón que la familia Weasley, Harry noto como Galatea tomo la iniciativa. "Sr Potter. Es un placer finalmente conocerlo." Dijo la mujer, sosteniendo su mano para que el chico la estrechara.

Una vez que Harry estrecho las manos de ambos, hizo su pregunta. "He hablado recientemente con su hija, Ula, en la escuela. Ella se acerco a mí con algunas preocupaciones y una de ellas me pareció seria."

"Nuestra ida a Bosnia." Galatea apretó los labios.

"Si." Harry sonrió ligeramente. "Pero Dumbledore dijo que no cambiara eso, ya que son asuntos de la Orden, además ustedes pueden retrasarse o encontrase en peligro así que probablemente es mejor que Ula permanezca en el Reino Unido. Eso lo acepto y lo comprendo. Es que ella se quede con su abuelo lo que me molesta."

"¡Mi papá es un hombre maravilloso!" protesto Galatea. Xylon se removió ligeramente, luciendo incomodo.

Los ojos de Harry se endurecieron. "Las personas pueden tener mas de un lado, Galatea, especialmente las personas en posición de poder. Ula teme y siente aversión por su abuelo por una razón. En mi experiencia la intuición de un niño a menudo es una cosa terriblemente exacta."

"Ella no tiene donde ir." Respondió la mujer.

"Ustedes son miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Ella tiene muchos lugares donde ir. Lo único que deben hacer es preguntar si alguien está dispuesto a cuidarla durante el verano y serán bombardeados con ofertas." Fue la sencilla respuesta.

Los ojos de Galatea brillaron. "¿Incluso usted Sr. Potter?"

Harry lo considero. "Me quedare en la casa de mi amante, ya que no tengo una, pero sí, creo que estaríamos dispuestos a recibirla durante el verano."

"¿Y quién es tu amante?" Pregunto la mujer de manera desagradable.

Harry levanto una ceja mirando a la mujer. "Marcus Brutús, y no me gusta su tono."

Si fue por la respuesta a su pregunta o la fría reprimenda, Harry no estuvo seguro, pero eso de todas maneras la hizo callar. Xylon lo miro pensativo, llenando el silencio que dejo su esposa. "Quizás, podría ser arreglado. Aunque me gustaría primero poder reunirme con el Profesor Brutús."

"Dudo que a Marcus le moleste." Harry se encogió de hombros. "Mientras lo dejen trabajar y Ula jure que no causara problemas, claro está."

Xylon sonrió. "Comprensible" Se toco la barbilla. "¿Crees que podríamos programar un encuentro para el próximo fin de semana?"

Harry observo hacia donde Dumbledore y Ojo Loco estaban conversando. El viejo rápidamente firmo la petición que había enviado con ojo loco y el ex-Auror asintió y comenzó a guiar al Director hacia donde se encontraban Harry y los Thorald. "Tendremos que discutirlo con Dumbledore." Explico en respuesta a la mirada inquisidora de Xylon.

"¿Que puedo hacer por ustedes tres?" pregunto Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa mientras él y Ojo loco se les unían. Fawkes se poso una vez más en el hombro de Harry y el adolescente comenzó a acariciarlo sin notarlo.

"Dumbles, estoy seguro que recuerda como le mencione que me gustaría buscar un lugar donde pudiera quedarse la Srta. Thorald que no fuera donde su abuelo." Harry dijo con gentileza.

Dumbledore miro al adolescente. "Si. ¿Qué problemas has creado esta vez?"

Harry lo miro herido. "Que bajo piensa de mi."

"Cállate, Potter." Murmuro oscuramente Ojo loco. Harry le dio una rápida sonrisa.

"Albus, creo que Harry tuvo una buena idea." Dijo Xylon una vez que quedo claro que Galatea no tenia planeado hablar. "Pero estoy preocupado por quien sería una buena persona para cuidar a Ula. Ya que Harry lo sugirió, yo, personalmente, creo que él sería un buen guardián por ese breve periodo de tiempo. Es obvio, para mí, que él la cuidara, ya que le importa lo suficiente como para venir a hablar con nosotros, y que ella lo escucha, ya que fue con él para pedir ayuda."

Dumbledore le dio a Harry una mirada escrutadora. "Ya veo… y, Harry, ¿que tienes que decir?"

"Acepto, pero me quedare con Marcus este verano, así que debo consultarle. Aunque dudo que él tenga problemas, pero, como no puedo leer mentes, tendremos que preguntarle." Respondió el adolescente.

°° Apuesto a que dirá que si porque nunca lo dejarías en paz si dice que no. °° Bromeo Fawkes.

"Calla." Dijo Harry mirando al fénix. "Eres un ave horrible."

Xylon observo el intercambio con ojos abiertos, al igual que Galatea. Ojo loco lucia ligeramente impresionado. "Así que, Fawkes te escogió para que lo entendieras." El ex-Auror meneo la cabeza. "¿Por qué estoy sorprendido?"

Harry rodo los ojos. "Porque eres un idiota." Le quito el frasco a Ojo loco tomo un trago y lo escondió tras su espalda. "Y por no prestar atención."

Fawkes voló del hombro de Harry mientras el ojo azul de Ojo loco comenzó a girar como loco en su órbita. "Entrégalo, Potter."

Harry le cerró un ojo. "En realidad, estaba planeado hacer unos experimentos en-¡YAH!" El adolescente se alejo corriendo del enojado ex-Auror pasando entre los miembros de la Orden, para diversión e todos.

"Ese chico." Dumbledore rio. "En momentos como estos no puedo evitar preguntarme como ha podido vivir tanto."

"¿Como lo ha hecho señor?" Susurro Galatea observando la persecución.

"Mucha suerte." Decidió el Director. "Y, oh, sí, y es un joven poderoso y brillante."


	44. Chapter 43

Capítulo 43

"¡Por el nombre de Merlín que te has hecho!"

Harry toco su cabello rosa y purpura con púas con una sonrisa avergonzada. "Moleste a Ojo loco" Se dejó caer en una silla al lado de Hermione, que meneaba la cabeza con una sonrisa. "¿Qué? Valió la pena. La expresión de su rostro fue increíble. Si hubiera tenido una cámara, le habría sacado una foto. Oye eso me recuerda…" Se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde Dennis y Colin estaban jugando Snap Explosivo, dejando a Hermione riendo. "Colin, ¿ya revelaste la película?"

El camarógrafo y fotógrafo de la Casa Gryffindor le dio a Harry una mirada rápida. "¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrarte?"

"No. Siempre se dónde estoy."

_'Excepto por cuando no sabe.'_ Comento Gin parándose junto a su hermano. Ella saco dos fotos de la carpeta que estaba en el piso junto a Colin. _'Toma. Dale una a Marcus.'_

"Okay." Harry sonrió al mirar la fotografía. Fue tomada cuando beso a Tom para callar al Señor Oscuro. Tenía que admitirlo, se veía bastante sexy. "Apuesto que luciría mucho mejor si se viera como él mismo." Le susurro a su hermana.

_'Así es.'_ Apareció escrito frente a una soñadora Gin.

Harry rio y guardo las fotos en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. Se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sentados la mayoría de los chicos de primer año, haciendo tareas, y les sonrió. "Hola, mocosos."

"Púdrete, Potter." Gruño Ronan dándole al Prefecto una mirada de furia.

"Ahhh, estas molesto porque los metí a todos en problemas por pelear en la sala común." Harry dijo burlón. "Es bastante patético, si me preguntan."

"¿Tienes alguna razón para venir hasta aquí?" Siseo Storm Ambrose, moviendo un mechón de cabello rubio sobre su hombro y dándole una mirada molesta a Harry.

"¡Sí!" Harry les dio una sonrisa brillante. "Thorald, el Profesor Brutús necesita hablar contigo y me han pedido que te lleve gritando y pataleando si es necesario." Suspiro pesadamente.

"¿Que acaso eres un actor?" pregunto Ronan de manera desagradable mientras Ula con rapidez guardaba sus cosa en su mochila. "Porque no veo un escenario."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No, no soy actor. Aunque tu pareces ser payaso." Y, con un movimiento de la varita de Harry quedo vestido en un traje de payaso, completo con los grandes zapatos, la nariz roja y el cabello de arcoíris.

Todos en la sala común se largaron a reír del sangrepura mientras que Ronan lentamente se puso de pie tratando de lucir amenazador mientras sacaba su varita. "Me vengare por esto, Potter."

Harry rodo sus ojos. "Vamos. Pase una hora siendo perseguido por 'Ojo loco' Moody y lo único que él pudo hacer fue cambiar mi cabello de color. ¿Que estas planeando? ¿Aturdirme?" Miro a Ula, que estaba tratando de no reír. "Vamos, Thorald. Brutús espera, el bastardo." Le saco la lengua a Ronan antes de darse la vuelta y guiar a Ula fuera de la habitación, en silencio lanzando un hechizo escudo tras él para bloquear el hechizo del chico.

En el pasillo, Ula finalmente se permitió reír. "¡Eres _horrible_!"

"Él estaba _pidiendo_ por eso." Respondió Harry rascándose la cabeza.

"¿De verdad Moody _te dio_ ese ridículo estilo de cabello?" Pregunto la joven bruja.

"Si. Hui con su tonto frasco de alcohol." Harry se encogió de hombros. "Había olivado lo divertido que es molestarlo."

"¿Son amigos?"

"Él me enseño algunas cosas el año pasado." El Gryffindor ofreció astutamente.

"Oh, está bien. ¿Para qué me necesita el Profesor Brutús?"

"Él no te necesita." Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa. "Bueno, aun no. Todavía no le cuento nada."

"_¡Eres_ horrible!"

"Duh." Harry rodos sus ojos y se detuvo frente al retrato que guardaba la habitación del profesor de Defensa. "No me mires así. Mira, vez, tengo una chaperona."

"¡Una _chaperona_! ¡Ja! ¡A mí me parece una niña de primero!" Comento molesto el retrato.

"Los de primer año pueden ser chaperones." Respondió Harry.

"¡No para ti! Aun no encuentro una chaperona para t-"

"¿Por qué siempre tienden que discutir tan fuerte?" Gruño Tom abriendo la puerta. "Harry, ¿porque tienes a ese pequeño horror contigo?" Miro a Ula con cautela. La chica sonrió.

"Me amas, ¿verdad?" Harry pregunto con dulzura.

"Oh, no…" gruño Tom y se sobo el puente de la nariz. "Está bien, entren los dos." Se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Harry guio alegremente a Ula y la chica miro alrededor asombrada. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"¡En las habitaciones privadas de Marcus!" Dijo Harry feliz, dejándose caer en la silla favorita de Tom.

El Señor Oscuro le frunció el ceño a su amante. "Sal de mi silla. Y cuéntame qué diablos hiciste esta vez, diablillo." Se detuvo, luego estiro la mano y agarro un mechón de cabello de Harry. "¿Y porque sentiste la necesidad de redecorar?"

"Ojo loco se enojó 'porque le robe su Formula Especial Súper Secreta de Locura para los Trastornados." Harry se encogió de hombros. "Así que me hechizo. En realidad, unas cuantas veces. Esta fue la única vez que funciono."

"¿Y aun no te deshaces de eso?"

"¡Me gusta!"

"Lo odio. Deshazte de eso. ¡Y sal de mi silla!" Harry gimió y se fue mansamente a otra silla mientras Ula reía. Tom se sentó en su silla fulminándolo con la mirada. "¿Bien?"

Harry le frunció el ceño al hombre y dejo caer las barreras de su conexión, sólo para que encontrara que Tom había puesto las suyas. "¿Que sucede?"

El Señor Oscuro miro a Ula, que los observaba curiosa. "Nada."

"Marcus, _dime_." Siseo Harry.

"Es privado."

"¡No puedo hablar contigo cuando estas así!" grito Harry exasperado.

"Puedo volver a la sala común, si quieren." Ula dijo gentilmente.

Tom la miro un largo momento antes de negar con la cabeza y ponerse de pie. "Quédate aquí. Ven, Harry." Lo guio hacia el dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras su joven amante.

**:Tom, que sucede:** susurro Harry poniendo sus manos en el pecho del Señor Oscuro y mirándolo a los ojos.

Tom dejo escapar un sonido ahogado y envolvió a Harry en un fuerte abrazo. "Voy a matarlo por hacerte pasar por eso."

Harry cerró sus ojos y enterró su rostro en la túnica verde. "Pensé que te había bloqueado."

"El ver a esos bastardos rompió el bloqueo." murmuro Tom. "Creo que asuste a tu hermana." Se detuvo. "¿Por qué temes perderme?"

"¿Porque eso me mataría?" Harry miro en preocupados ojos vede azulados. "Sé que no me dejarías voluntariamente, bastardo, deja de mirarme así. Es sólo que…"

"Es un miedo." Tom asintió. "Lo sé. Pero nada hará que nunca, _nunca_ te deje. Nunca." Susurro con fiereza. "Estas atorado conmigo, para bien o para mal."

Harry asintió aturdido. "No fue mi intención preocuparte…"

"Estoy feliz que sucediera." Respondió Tom. "Es mejor saber las cosas ahora que después." Le dio al adolescente una ligera sonrisa y tomo un mechón del cabello de Harry. "Era en necesario cuando te dije que te deshicieras de esto."

El chico sonrió levemente. "Y era en serio cuando dije que me gustaba."

"Al menos ponle colores más agradables. Quizás verde y plata."

"Rojo y oro."

"Negro y verde."

"Rojo y plata."

"Trato." Tom asintió y beso la cicatriz de Harry gentilmente mientras el chico jugaba con su cabello. "Mucho mejor. Por lo menos ahora soporto mirarte."

Harry sonrió. "Eres malo. ¡Oh! Toma, estas son las fotos que tomo Colin, finalmente las revelo. Gin me dio una para ti." Saco una de las fotos de su bolsillo trasero y se la paso al Señor Oscuro.

Tom miro la fotografía. "Maldición, te ves sexy."

Harry le dio una gentil palmada en el brazo. "No te das suficiente crédito."

"Me doy bastante crédito, pero no soy nada a tu lado." Beso a Harry con fuerza. "Y no te atrevas a discutir conmigo."

"Bastardo."

"Diablillo."

Harry sonrió y tomo de la mano al Señor Oscuro. "Vamos. Aun no te cuento porque está aquí el monstruo."

"Espera, espera. Voy a enmarcar esto."

"¿Que vas a hacer, ponerla al lado de tu cama?"

"No, la pondré en el escritorio de mi oficina."

"Noooo…"

"O quizás en el escritorio de mi salón de clases. Fantasías sexuales salvajes, sabias."

"Eres un monstruo." declaro Harry, abriendo la puerta del dormitorio y sonriéndole a Ula, que estaba luchando con un ensayo de Pociones. "¿Acaso no es un monstruo?"

"Es mi profesor. No puedo insultarlo." Respondió Ula sonriendo mientras Tom salía del dormitorio y pasaba su brazo por la cintura de Harry acercando al adolescente hacia él.

"Por supuesto que puedes." Respondió Harry. "Él será uno de tus guardianes este verano."

"¿Qué?" Ula miro al mago en shock.

"Harry, amor, me perdiste." Dijo el Señor Oscuro con calma.

"Xylon decidió que la mejor persona con quien podían dejar a Ula era yo." Explico Harry. "Y, ya que me quedare en tu casa este verano, probablemente tu quedaras con su cuidado parcial."

"Estas bromeando." Dijo en un susurro Ula observando al Niño-Que-Vivió en shock. "¿No iré donde mi abuelo?"

"Te dije que encontraría otra manera." Dijo Harry sus ojos brillando.

"¡Genial!" Ula se levantó y corrió donde Harry, que la abrazo.

Harry miro a Tom con curiosidad mientras el hombre se dirigía a la cocina. "¿Marcus?"

El Señor Oscuro le sonrió al chico sobre su hombro. "Ya estoy acostumbrado a que hagas este tipo de cosas. Por lo menos suena divertido." Entro a la cocina. "Pero tendrás que explicarle que soy un mago oscuro y tengo tratos con Voldemort, amor."

Ula se quedó helada. "¿Qué?"

Harry suspiro frustrado y forzó a la chica a mirarlo. "Ula, mírame. Marcus es un mortífago de alto rango, ¿okay? Él trata con Voldemort bastante, y es posible que el Señor Oscuro visite la Mansión mientras estamos allí. Si prefieres que tus padres te envíen a otro lado, no me molesta. Es sólo que es importante que sepas que al quedarte con nosotros veras a varios mortífagos."

Ula se giró y miro a Tom que estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina, ojos verde azulado la miraron fríamente. "¿Eres un mortífago?"

Tom se encogió de hombros. "Algo así."

"Si haces esto más difícil de lo que ya es, nunca te perdonare." Le advirtió Harry.

"Harry, estas pidiendo que ella pasé el verano en mi casa. Creo que ella tiene el derecho de saberlo _todo_. Si entra en pánico, puedes lanzarle un Hechizo de Memoria." El Señor Oscuro reprendió con suavidad a su amante antes de posar sus ojos nuevamente en la chica de primero que aferraba con fuerza la mano de Harry.

"¿Qué es lo que no están diciéndome?" susurro Ula entrecerrándole los ojos a su profesor.

Tom torció los labios en una sonrisa fría. "Valiente pequeña Gryffindor." Se burló.

"Termina eso." Harry ordeno con dureza. "Ula, ignóralo. Tiene un fetiche con asustar a la gente. Un rasgo Slytherin creo."

Tom dejó escapar un resoplido fuerte y desapareció en la cocina de nuevo. "Sólo dile, Potter."

Ula miro en los preocupados ojos verdes, suplicante. "¿Que sucede? Te prometo que no voy a entrar en pánico."

Harry miró a los ojos grises un largo momento antes de asentir. "Él es Lord Voldemort."

Ula se dio la vuelta para mirar a la puerta de la cocina. Podía oír cosas golpeando por ahí. "¿No es una broma?"

"No. Es totalmente en serio."

Ula miro al Niño-Que-Vivió. "¿Y tú lo amas? ¿Y él te ama?"

"¡Gryffindor!"

"¡Cállate, Ryddle!" respondió Harry antes de asentir. "Si."

"Hay una delgada línea entre el amor y el odio." Dijo Tom, asomando la cabeza desde la cocina y sonriéndoles. "Cuanto más fuerte es el odio, más fuerte es el amor cuando se cruza esa línea."

"Eres un idiota." Harry suspiro, rodando los ojos sin poder evitarlo.

Tom le cerró un ojo. "Claro que sí." Desapareció de nuevo en la cocina.

"¿Él no va a hacerme daño?" Ula preguntó en un susurro.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Lo peor que te haría sería una broma."

"¡No le hago bromas a la gente!"

"¡Siento disentir!"

"¡ruegas mucho!"

"Oh, anda a joder a Dumbles!"

"Ew…"

Ula rio. "¿Estás _seguro_ que él es Quien-Tu-Sabes?"

"¿Quieres que lo pruebe?" Tom pregunto con frialdad, asomando su cabeza desde la cocina.

"No en realidad." Respondió Harry.

"Claro." Accedió Ula. "¿Cómo pruebas que eres Quien-Tu-Sabes?"

"Primero, no me llames así. Si no puedes llamarme Voldemort, llámame por mi maldito nombre de pila."

"Tom." Comento Harry cuando Ula lucio confundida.

"Oh." La chica volvió a mirra al Señor Oscuro, que había dejado caer su Glamour. "Cualquiera puede tener ojos rojos."

"Cierto." Tom sonrió con frialdad. "Pero no todos pueden hacer esto." Y, de repente, Voldemort estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina.

Ula dio un grito aterrador y se escondió tras Harry. "¡Maldita sea!"

Harry le meneo la cabeza a su amante, con una sonrisa en los labios. "¿Feliz?"

"No." Voldemort se acercó al adolescente y la chica escondida tras él.

Harry levanto una ceja. "Tienes una mente extraña, Ryddle."

Voldemort pasó un dedo gentilmente por la mejilla de Harry. "¿Punto?" Murmuro.

"No había uno." Harry se encogió de hombros, apretando sus labios contra los del Señor Oscuro. Voldemort envolvió entre sus brazos al joven mago y metió su lengua bífida en la boca de Harry. _Oh, mierda, que ardiente…_

El destello de una luz los hizo separase _muy_ rápido y se giraron para fulminar con la mirada a la joven bruja con la cámara. "Chantaje." Ella dijo malvadamente.

Voldemort volvió a su forma humana. "¡Es por eso que odio a esta niña!" Dijo furioso antes de comenzar a perseguir a la chica.

Ula reía como loca mientras corría por la habitación. "¡No puedes atraparme! ¡No puedes atraparme!"

Harry bufo y se sentó en la silla favorita de Tom observando el juego. "Oye, Voldie, estás perdiendo frente a una niña de once años."

"Cállate, Potter." Respondió Tom. "¡te juro que la atrapare!"

Harry rio.

"¡Cambiaste tu cabello!" comento Hermione cuando Harry se sentó frente a ella en la mesa Gryffindor. Ula estaba sentada con sus amigos más allá sonriendo feliz.

"Si. Marcus reclamo. Odia el rosa." Respondió Harry cerrándole el ojo.

_'Así que, ¿Qué quería Marcus con esa mocosa?'_ pregunto Gin mirando al mago a su lado con curiosidad.

"Bueno, en realidad, era yo quien quería que ellos hablaran." Harry se encogió de hombros secretivamente.

"Habla, Potter." Ordeno Seamus.

"¿Sobre qué?" pregunto Harry inocente.

"Sabes que vemos tus cuernos, ¿cierto?" bromeo Parvati mientras Gin levantaba sus manos tras Harry haciendo como si tuviera cuernos.

Harry sonrió. "Les diré esta noche."

_'Porque no-'_

Harry negó con firmeza, su sonrisa desapareció. "Esta noche. No pregunten más." Siseo con dureza.

"Dumbledore." murmuro Neville, mirando la mesa de profesores.

"No mires." Harry miro hacia el cielo cuando todos los Gryffindors a su alrededor se giraron a mirar hacia donde Dumbledore estaba sonriendo. "Gryffindors."

Neville gentilmente le dio una palmada en el brazo a su compañero mientras todos los Gryffindors rieron ante esa declaración. "Harry, en caso que lo hayas olivado, también eres un Gryffindor."

"Quizás, pero también soy más _inteligente_, o eso parece." Murmuro el Niño-Que-Vivió.

"Harry Potter con un cerebro funcional. ¿A dónde está llegando el mundo?" Dean suspiro indefenso.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "El mundo debe terminar tarde o temprano."

"El reinado de Fudge está llegando a su fin." Colin Creevy dijo con una sonrisa. "Harry se tomara el Ministerio, ¿no es así, Harry?"

"Es tentador, pero no." Harry se encogió de hombros.

"¡Porque no!" Dennis Creevy dijo entre los gritos de sorpresa de los demás Gryffindors.

"La política no es lo mío." Dijo como si nada Harry. "Me dirigiré al trabajo de mi vida y comenzare el entrenamiento de Auror este verano."

"¡Pero mejor estarías como Ministro!" Dijo un chico de quinto año del que Harry no conocía el nombre pero que estaba sentado al lado de Dennis.

"Pero él ya hace todo lo que hace un Auror." Razono Seamus mientras Harry bebía su jugo de calabaza.

_'Menos el papeleo.'_ Accedió Gin.

"Uno de mis amigos Auror dice que el Ministerio ha estado juntando en pares a los Aurores ahora. Con un poco de suerte, tendré a un compañero que le gusta el papeleo." Harry dijo con una sonrisa. Las personas a su alrededor se rieron.

"Oh, no." Susurro Hermione.

"¿Qué?" Harry le dirigió una mirada de preocupación.

"¿Quién es la pareja de Tonks?"

Harry parpadeó un par de veces antes de bufar. Todos los que conocían a Tonks esperaron con el aliento contendido saber quién sería su pareja. "¿Qué les hace pensar que lo sé?"

"Porque Tonks y tu son amigos." Hermione respondió, inclinándose hacia adelante. "Vamos, cuenta. ¿A quién tiene que atormentar?"

Harry se escogió de hombros. "Ese tipo calvo del juicio de Ron. Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Hermione se echó a reír mientras Gin enterró el rostro entre las manos junto a su hermano. Todos los demás sólo se veían confundidos.

"Tonks es la más torpe, tonta Auror que podrías conocer." Explico Harry. "Shacklebolt, Por otra parte, es más bien suave y reflexivo. La mezcla más extraña que jamás verás, lo juro."

Esta explicación hizo que todos los demás Gryffindor en la mesa alrededor de Harry se largaran a reír y Harry se apoyó hacia atrás con una sonrisa. Dumbledore lo miro y asintió, sonriendo alentadoramente. Harry dejo sus ojos recorrer la mesa de profesores. McGonagall le sonrió y levanto su copa hacia él. Flitwick le dio una gran sonrisa y cayo de su silla, para diversión del adolescente. Hagrid estaba sonriéndole. Firenze, que estaba sentado al lado de Hagrid, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al niño-que-vivió antes de retomar la conversación con el medio gigante. Tom y Severus hablaban en susurros, pero ambos le dieron al chico breves sonrisas, la de Severus más pequeña que la de Tom.

_Puedo nombrar a cada miembro de la Orden en el personal por sus reacciones hoy._ Harry le anuncio a su amante. _Quiero decir, incluso aquellos de los que no sabía se han delatado._

_Al personal le agradas. Ya te lo he dicho antes. Aquellos que son miembros de la Orden están orgullosos de ti. Por lo que vi de tu iniciación, no es una prueba fácil de pasar._ Respondió Tom.

_Cierto…Tom, ¿deberíamos decirle a los Juniors sobre mi nueva posición?_

_¿Quieres hacerlo?_

_Creo que merecen saber._ Decidió Harry después de un momento, sus ojos recorriendo las varias mesas donde su gente se sentaba, incluidos los Gryffindors a su alrededor, que se habían movido a conversar sobre Aurores que conocían. _De esa manera justificara mis ausencias con Dumbles. Y me da más libertad con ellos. Ellos no esperaran que yo siempre este alrededor._

_Cierto. ¿También les dirás sobre la visita de la Srta. Thorald?_

_Si. Ellos necesitan saber eso, en caso que tengamos reuniones en la Mansión y ella este por ahí._

_Ella estará en peligro si les ve la cara._

_Quizás, quizás no._ Harry meneo la cabeza pensativo, mirando al pequeño grupo de chicos de primero. _Ella aún no ha contado nada sobre ti._

_Quizás es porque no tiene pruebas._

_Tiene la fotografía._

_**Yo**__tengo la fotografía._

_Cierto, supongo. Pero, aun está el hecho de que no ha ido donde Dumbles. Prueba o no, todos saben que Dumbles investigaría el asunto. Abandona el argumento amor._

_Oh, está bien._ Tom suspiro mentalmente. _Diablillo._

_Bastardo._ Harry parpadeo cuando Gin lo golpeo en el brazo. "¿Hm?"

_'Estabas sumergido en tu pequeño mundo otra vez.'_

"Si. Me gusta allí. No hay stress, ¿sabes?"

Gin rodo sus ojos. _'Oh, cállate.'_

Harry sonrió de medio lado. "Oblígame." Río cuando Gin le dio un codazo.

Harry dejo de mirar los antiguos diseños del colegio que Godric le estaba mostrando cuando el primero de los Juniors entro por el pasaje Slytherin. "Tomen asiento." Ordeno antes de volver su atención al diagrama. "Nunca he visto este pasillo." Menciono, indicando un pasillo que estaba en la que al parecer era una entrada trasera a la biblioteca.

"La habitación de Rowena." Explico Godric. "Aunque su línea murió hace años. Si quieres quizás podrías entrar allí."

"¿La puerta está en la librería?"

"Si."

"¿Donde?"

"Hay una gárgola tras en la sección de historia. Tu mapa podría decirte como entrar quizás."

"Lo dudo." Harry meno la cabeza. "Ese no es un lugar que habrían encontrado los merodeadores."

Godric se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, no sé cómo entrar. Pregúntale a Salazar."

"Lo hare. ¿Dónde está la habitación de Helga?"

"En el invernadero dos." Respondió Godric apuntando a un túnel que salía del fondo de la edificación.

"Espera, que es eso en el Mapa…" Harry saco el mapa del merodeador. "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas." Murmuro, tocando con su varita el pergamino antes de ponerlo junto al antiguo mapa. "¿Ves? Fred y George dijeron que Filch sabe sobre él."

"No me sorprendería." Godric se encogió de hombros. "Pero eso no significa que haya estado allí. Las entradas a las habitaciones son muy difíciles de conseguir. La de Salazar necesita Parsel. La mía necesita que mi línea de sangre pase por una de esas cortinas de sangre antes que nadie. La de Rowena, si recuerdo bien, necesitaba un pasaje leído de un libro u otro. La de Helga necesita amigos leales, o algo así."

Harry se rasco la cabeza. "Supongo que podríamos hacer que Herm lea en voz alta todos los libros de la biblioteca frente a la gárgola. De seguro algo la activara."

Godric bufo y le dio a su heredero una mirada divertida. "De verdad eres un chico horrible."

Harry le cerró un ojo. "Travesura realizada." Le dijo al mapa antes de guardarlo dentro de su túnica. "Veamos si puedo controlar a este grupito ¿ya?"

"¿Vas a tratar de abrir las otras puertas?" preguntó el viejo fantasma, deslizándose hacia Harry mientras el adolescente avanzaba hacia donde el grupo de Juniors, Hermione, Neville, y Severus estaban sentados, conversando.

"Si me aburro." Asintió Harry. "Probablemente es una buena idea ser amigo de todos los Fundadores si estamos planeando dominar el mundo mágico."

"Buen punto." Comento Tom entrando a la habitación. El grupo se silenció casi de inmediato y todos los miraron. Tom parpadeo unas cuantas veces. "¿Qué?"

"Gin dijo que más temprano estabas arrogando cosas y gritando sobre matar gente." Dijo Harry sonriendo

Tom meneo la cabeza. "Prometo no hechizar a nadie sin el permiso de Harry." Dijo con tono aburrido.

"Eso no es muy reasegurador." Recalco Pansy. "Parvati, Dean, les sugiero que huyan mientras puedan."

"No, ya hable con ellos." Dijo Harry ofreciéndole a los dos Juniors miradas frías.

"Los amenazaste, ¿quieres decir?" Respondió Seamus sonriendo.

_'Así que, Tom, ¿porque estabas tan Molesto antes?'_ Pregunto Gin cuando el Señor Oscuro tomo asiento y puso a su amante sobre su regazo.

"Yo lo asuste." Explico Harry. "Cosa que nos lleva al motivo de esta reunión."

"Así que estamos aquí por una razón." Murmuro Draco rodando los ojos.

"¡Sí!" Harry le dio a su amigo una rápida sonrisa antes de ponerse serio. "Herm, Parvati, recuerdan que Dumbles me pidió que me quedara después que llegamos del juicio, ¿correcto?"

"Si." Asintió Hermione. "¿qué es lo que quería? Olvide preguntar."

"Quería que me uniera a la Orden del Fénix."

"Joder…"

"¡Mierda!"

"¡No puede ser!"

"¡Pero pensé que tenías que ser _mayor de edad_ para eso!"

"Así es." Asintió Harry mirando alrededor con calma.

"¿Aceptaste?" Susurro Morag.

"Tenía que hacerlo." Dijo Tom con calma, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro derecho de Harry mirando alrededor a los miembros estudiantes y un profesor. "De todas maneras necesitamos más gente en la orden."

"En especial en una posición tan alta…" murmuro Hermione. "Harry, te da cuenta que probablemente eres el miembro más importante en la Orden del Fénix luego de Dumbledore, ¿cierto?"

"Estoy consciente de eso."

"Si tu verdadera afiliación es descubierta ahora…" susurro Blaise, dejando el resto del pensamiento en silencio mientras todo observaban a los dos líderes de la Orden Oscura en horror.

"Oh, mierda…" susurro Pansy. "Estamos jodidos."

"No es así." Tom respondió firme. "Porque ningún profesor en esta escuela va a averiguar que yo estoy enseñando aquí y Harry ha hecho algún contacto con Voldemort."

"Entonces probablemente debería haber un ataque o algo así al final del año." Hermione sugirió de repente. "Lo has hecho cada año."

"No, nos estamos divirtiendo mucho confundiendo a la Orden." Harry comento alegre. "Ojo loco me dijo que están volviéndose locos tratando de adivinar que está planeando el viejo Voldie."

"¿Que te he dicho sobre llamarme así?" Tom le siseo a Harry en la oreja.

"Que no lo haga." Respondió Harry mientras casi todos sonreían. "Pero igual lo hago, ya que te hace enojar."

"¿En serio?" Tom bufo y paso sus manos por el abdomen de Harry haciéndole cosquillas, haciendo que el adolescente en su regazo riera incontrolablemente. El grupo observando sonrió o rio.

"¡PIEDAD! ¡PIEDAD!" dijo Harry entre risas, relajándose contra el Señor Oscuro una vez que el hombre se detuvo. "Eso fue malo."

"Cállate." Respondió Tom con cariño.

"Así que, ¿estuviste en una reunión de la Orden hoy?" se dio cuenta Lisa.

"¡Pensé que irías a almorzar con Moody!" Draco reclamo indignado.

"Lo hice." Harry levanto una ceja mirando al grupo. "Alastor y yo almorzamos, luego fuimos a la reunión. Y fui iniciado, le di un ataque al corazón a Tom, me hicieron una fiesta, fui hechizado por Alastor por huir con su frasco, luego volví aquí."

"Olvidaste tu conversación con los Thorald." Murmuro Tom mientras el grupo observaba al adolescente.

"Espera, ¿los padres de Ula Thorald? ¿Para que los necesitabas?" preguntó Parvati.

_'Esto tiene algo que ver con que la llevaras a la habitación de Tom antes ¿no es así?'_ pregunto Gin frunciéndole el ceño a su hermano.

Harry asintió seriamente. "Sus padres irán a Bosnia por asuntos de la Orden este verano y ella no quiere ir a la casa de su abuelo. Sus padres decidieron, cuando hable con ellos sobre eso, de que ella se podría quedar conmigo, pero yo me quedare en la Mansión Slytherin este verano con Tom."

"Tuvimos que contarle lo que sucedía." Gruño Tom.

"¡Y ella no se espantó!" siseo Dean.

"¡Ella _odia_ a los Slytherins!" añadió Parvati.

"Ella supuestamente también me odia, ¿recuerdan?" les comento Harry silenciando la habitación de nuevo con una mirada. "Pero ella vino a mí con mis problemas."

"¿Porque ella no quiere quedarse con su abuelo?" Susan pregunto con suavidad.

"Su descripción de él me recordó a Vernon." Harry comentó con fuerza.

Hubo un inmediato grito de furia dirigido al hombre por parte de los Gryffindors, la mayoría de los Slytherins, y unos cuantos Ravenclaws. Incluso Severus entrecerró sus ojos con odio.

"¿Quién es Vernon?" Pregunto Terry Boot con inquietud.

_'El tío de Harry.'_ Gruño Gin.

"No hay un sólo Muggle por allí que supere su maldad." Siseo Hermione en una rara demostración de furia.

"Que su alma se queme en el infierno para siempre." Dean añadió con frialdad.

"Amen a eso." Asintió Seamus.

Aquellos que no sabían sobre la infancia abusiva de Harry miraron a su joven líder con cautela. El adolescente había cerrado sus ojos y Tom lo estaba abrazando con fuerza, murmurando algo en su oído. Harry asintió y abrió sus ojos, que no tenían ni una sola emoción. "Silencio por favor." Murmuro gentil, llamando la atención de todos.

_'Hermano-'_ comenzó Gin obviamente preocupada.

Harry sacudió la cabeza bruscamente silenciando a la chica. "Estamos diciéndoles, mayormente, porque Ula probablemente se quedara en la mansión este verano y necesitan estar conscientes de su presencia. Tengan en cuenta eso. Además, ya que saben que estoy en la Orden, deben saber que Dumbles podría llamarme a una reunión con él en su oficina o algún otro miembro de la Orden que trabaje aquí puede pedirme que me quede después de clases para algo. Si encuentro algo que necesiten saber, lo sabrán, pero no me acosen sobre eso. ¿Entendido?"

"Si." Respondieron los Juniors a coro.

"¿Hermione? ¿Neville?" Pregunto Harry mirándolos fijamente.

"Comprendemos, Harry." Accedió Neville mientras que Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

"Gracias." Dijo Harry. "¿Algo más que necesitemos discutir? ¿Luna?"

La extraña Ravenclaw le sonrió y bajo su mano. "Estuve hablando con Michael Corner y menciono algo sobre que los mortífagos tenían la idea correcta sobre las cosas, pero Anthony le dijo que se callara y le quito puntos antes de que él pudiera decirme algo más." Dijo con un tono de voz que hacía parecer que estuviera a millas de distancia.

Harry sitio. "Entonces hable con él. Gracias."

"Anthony lo ha estado siguiendo bastante últimamente." Murmuro Padma. "Supongo que eso explica porque…"

"Genial." Harry suspiro. "Padma, Terry, vean si pueden conseguir que Anthony lo deje en paz. Si eso no funciona, díganle a Herm y ella lo intentara." Los tres asintieron. "Bien. Hablare con Michael mañana, antes de cenar. Si ustedes tres no han conseguido nada con Anthony déjenmelo saber y yo me encargare."

"¡Si Harry no puede hacerlo, nadie puede!" Declaro Theodore ganándose una palmada de su novia y una mirada ligeramente molesta de Harry y Tom mientras todos los demás reían.

"¿Algo más?"

"¡Oh, esperen, si!" Grito Hermione. Con la atención enfocada en ella Harry asintió para que continuará. "En realidad dos cosas. Madame Pomfrey dijo que fueras hoy o mañana a la primera oportunidad."

"Entendido." Accedió Harry. "¿La otra cosa?"

"Uhm, finalmente deje que Madame Pomfrey me dijera que es el bebé, ya que ustedes han estado acosándome sin para este último tiempo…"

_'¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta!'_ dijo Gin adelantándose con ojos brillantes. Los demás estudiantes también se adelantaron en atención, excepto Luna, que estaba ocupada observando con asombro el techo.

"¿Y bien?" pregunto Harry sonriendo ante el rojo que se apoderaba de las mejillas de su amiga.

"Gemelos." Susurro Hermione. "Un niño y una niña."

Todos en la habitación de Godric se largaron a reír y la felicitaron mientras Harry se levantó y fue a abrazar a su amiga. "me parece que tendrás mucho en tus manos." Le susurro, sonriendo.

"¡Ja! No soy la única Sr. Potter." Respondió Hermione sonriendo feliz. "Tú y Gin son los padrinos, recuerda."

"Ah, diablos. Pequeños monstruos." Murmuro Harry cerrándole un ojo.

"Vas a pasar parte del verano en la mansión, ¿correcto?" pregunto Tom apoyándose en los hombros de Harry mientras Gin abrazaba con fuerza a Hermione.

"En realidad estaba pensando quedarme la mayor parte del verano en La Madriguera…" murmuro Hermione mirando a Gin.

Gin sacudió la cabeza con pesar. _'Charlie nos invitó a quedarnos con él durante el verano, ya que es mi último año de escuela y tenemos el dinero, sin Ron por ahí, ¿sabes?'_

"Oh… maldición…"

Harry sonrió. "Quédate con nosotros durante el verano, Herm. Estaremos felices de que estés con nosotros, y tus padres probablemente estarán felices de deshacerte de ti."

Hermione rio. "Cierto."

"Hermione, ¿dónde planeas quedarte durante el próximo año? ¿Con tus padres?" preguntó Parvati.

"Si, eso creo." Hermione suspiro. "Es probable que pueda conseguir un trabajo parcial en su consulta dental como recepcionista o algo así para pagar por los gastos."

"Hermione, no…" Parvati meneo la cabeza. "Puedes quedarte con nosotros, si quieres."

"O con nosotros. A Madre le encantara tenerte allí." Añadió Draco.

"Podrías quedarte en mi casa." Agrego Pansy apoyándose en el hombro de Draco. "Necesito _alguien_ con quien conversar, después de todo. Los Parkinson no trabajamos, sabias."

_'No, ella se quedara en La Madriguera con mama y papá.'_ replico Gin.

Harry sonrió mientras Hermione miraba a todos sus amigos con lágrimas en los ojos. "Estoy seguro que tendrás un lugar donde quedarte y quien te ayude a cuidar de los mocosos, Herm." Le dijo el adolescente.

Hermione lo miro sospechosa, ignorando sus lágrimas. "¿Que tienes bajo la manga, Potter?"

"¿Que te hace pensar que pueda terne _algo _bajo la manga?" Harry pregunto inocente.

"Porque tu aun no me has ofrecido un lugar donde quedarme." Hermione miro a Tom, que estaba sonriendo de medio lado. "Ninguno de los dos."

"Eso es porque no puedo decirte, aun." Respondió Harry con facilidad. "Y tengo que hacer algunas preguntas a otras personas, primero."

"Es un astuto Gryffindor." Le dijo Tom al grupo de sospechosa gente mirándolo a él y a su amante. "Pero él no es el único. Se levanta la sesión. Vamos, Harry. Vamos a ver a Poppy."

"Esto mejor que valga mi tiempo…" murmuro Harry oscuramente, permitiendo que Tom lo guiara hacia la entrada Ravenclaw que estaba más cercana a la enfermería.

"¡Ugh!" Hermione frunció el ceño después que los dos magos desaparecieron. "¿En que andan?"

Severus dijo con una sonrisa de simpatía. "Él no puede decirte."

Todos los Juniors, Hermione, y Neville se giraron a mirar al mortífago. "¿Que sabes que nosotros no sabemos?" preguntó Draco con frialdad.

"Sé que a Harry le pidieron que guardara dos secretos este fin de semana y él les dijo uno de ellos." Severus dijo crípticamente. "Y, estoy seguro, que si ustedes observan nuevamente las calificaciones para ser Auror y consideran la insinuación de nuestro Lord, podrían averiguar qué es lo que sucede. Buenas noches." Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras sonriendo malvadamente.

_'¿No odian cuando todos saben un secreto menos tú, y no te dicen nada?'_ se quejó Gin.

"Auror…" Hermione frunciendo el ceño. "¿Quién tiene planeado convertirse en Auror? ¿Ninguno?"

"Yo entrare a trabajar en el Departamento de Ley Mágica con mi tía." Comenta Susan. "Aunque no es lo que estas buscando."

"Ooh, ¿podrías hablar por mí, Sue?" preguntó Seamus. "Ahí es donde quiero trabajar."

"Claro." La chica Hufflepuff le sonrió.

"Todo eso es genial, pero, ¿ninguno planea volverse un Auror?" rogo Hermione.

"Padre dice que la Orden Oscura siempre ha tenido problemas para tener Aurores en nuestro bando, y no muchos magos o brujas oscuros quieren volverse Aurores. Es el tipo errado de trabajo para nosotros." Explico Draco cuando nadie le respondió a Hermione.

Hermione suspiro. "Entonces ir a la biblioteca. ¿Quien va conmigo?"

_'Esperen, Snape dijo que consideráramos la pista de Tom. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?'_ Preguntó Gin.

"¿Algo sobre Harry no siendo el único astuto Gryffindor?" Dijo Vincent Crabbe con expresión confundida.

"¡Dumbledore!" Jadeo Pansy. "¡Harry siempre se queja sobre lo Slytherin que él es!"

"¡Por supuesto! Y Dumbledore le habría dicho a Harry que no le contara a nadie sobre estar en la Orden." Susurro Hermione.

"¿Dumbledore es el líder de la Orden del Fénix?" Pregunto Morag en confusión.

_'Sí.'_ Asintió Gin. _'De hecho, él la creo en la primera guerra.'_

"Esto se siente como una conspiración, o algo así." Se quejó Padma.

"¿Sobre qué más tiene control Dumbledore?" pregunto Parvati frunciendo el ceño.

"No sé. ¿La escuela?" murmuro Millicent encogiéndose de hombros.

"Sabe que a los del P.E.A no les gusta aceptar a personas con malos registros escolares." Comento Luna luciendo como si estuviera drogada.

"¿El P.E.A.?" pregunto Mandy en confusión mientras Hermione rodaba sus ojos molesta.

"El Programa de Entrenamiento de Aurores." Explico Luna.

Los ojos de Hermione volaron hacia la Ravenclaw. "Luna, ¿estas sugiriendo que Harry no será aceptado como Auror porque fue suspendido?"

"Si." Asintió Luna con una sonrisa.

"Creo que ella encontró algo." murmuro Morag, mirando a su compañera Ravenclaw en shock. "Luna, ¿cuándo te volviste tan inteligente?"

_'Ella siempre ha sido inteligente.'_ Comento Gin. _'Pero Harry es el único que lo ha notado.'_

Luna le sonrió a la otra chica de sexto. "Él dice que soy más inteligente de lo que dejo ver." comento. "Debo terminar mi tarea de Defensa…" añadió de repente la bruja antes de irse por la entrada cercana a las cocinas.

"Defensa…" susurro Susan con ojos abiertos. "Tom esta aquí sólo por este año, ¿cierto?"

"¡Mierda!" grito Hermione observado a la Hufflepuff. "¡Dumbledore debe haberle pedido a Harry que enseñe aquí el próximo año!"

"Y él querrá que tu te quedes en la escuela…" susurro Dean asombrado.

"¿Dumbledore permitirá eso?" preguntó Parvati.

"Es Harry de quien estamos hablando." Bufo Neville. "Si él quiere algo hecho, se hace, ¿recuerdan?"

"Oh, Merlín, a veces amo a ese hombre…" suspiro Hermione sonriendo.

"Toc, toc." Dijo Harry asomando su cabeza en la oficina de Poppy en la enfermería.

"Ah, Harry, que sorpresa." Dijo Dumbledore desde su asiento al frente del escritorio de la enfermera. Poppy sonrió sin poder hacer nada.

"Director." Harry le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al hombre antes de dirigirse a la enfermera. "Poppy, ¿Herm dijo que querías verme?"

"Si." Poppy se puso de pie. "Encontré el libro que querías que te prestara."

Harry asintió, siguiéndole el juego. "Fabuloso." Entro a la habitación cuando la mujer se dirigió a su habitación para buscar un libro que prestarle. "Director, ¿que lo trae por aquí?" preguntó el adolescente.

"Sólo tomando el té con mi personal." Comento Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa y ojos brillantes.

"¿Espiando?" bromeo Harry sonriendo. "En serio, Dumbles."

El Director rio. "Albus."

"Dumbles." Respondió Harry. "Es un apodo cariñoso, como Voldie y Sevvie."

El Director rio ante eso. "¿y que hace Severus normalmente cuando lo llamas así? Él no lucia muy complacido antes."

"Oh, me fulmina con la mirada, me dice que no lo vuelva a llamar así. Yo lo hago de todas maneras. Creo que ya está acostumbrado." Harry se encogió de hombros.

"¿Acostumbrado?" Dumbledore levanto una ceja. "¿Hace_ cuánto _tiempo que son amigos?"

"Oh, él se dejó caer en la habitación de Marcus el día siguiente de la broma que le hice. Alivianamos el aire entre nosotros y hemos estado en términos más o menos amistosos desde entonces." respondió el adolescente con facilidad. "Bueno, yo digo amistoso, pero esa palabra no existe en el vocabulario de Severus." Añadió con una sonrisa.

Dumbledore rio. "No, no está."

"Toma." Poppy entro con un libro titulado Guía de Principiantes para la Curación Mágica. "Perdona por demorar tanto. Las cosa se revolvieron otra vez."

"Ve, necesita mantener su habitación mas ordenada." Bromeo Harry estirando su mano para tomar el libro.

Poppy gentilmente le dio una palmada en la mano antes de pasarle el libro. "Estoy comenzando a comprender porque Marcus siempre te llama diablillo."

Harry sonrió. "Porque lo _soy_."

Dumbledore rio y se puso de pie. "Bueno, necesito conversar con Harry." dijo. "Así que te veré mañana en el desayuno, Poppy."

"Por supuesto, Albus." Poppy asintió con una sonrisa. "Buenas noches, Harry."

"Buenas noches, Poppy." Harry le cerró un ojo antes de seguir al Director fuera de la oficina. "¿Conversar conmigo?"

Dumbledore le dio al adolescente una mirada divertida. "Parce que hace un tiempo te estás haciendo amigo con todos en el personal."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Marcus se hizo amigo de Poppy mientras yo no estaba, entonces hizo que me hiciera amigo de ella. Personalmente yo creo que ella sólo está feliz de poder verme aquí sin ser su paciente."

"Probablemente." Accedió Dumbledore. "¿estas aprendiendo sanación mágica?"

Harry respondió. "¿Porque no? Sé cómo defenderme con y sin varita. Sé cómo evitar ser detectado. Puedo hacer casi la mayoría de las pociones sin ayuda de libros o personas. Sanación en realidad es la unica cosa que no he aprendido."

Dumbledore le dio una mirada extraña. "¿Que tan bueno eres transformándote?"

"No tan Bueno como Tonks." Admitió Harry. "Pero soy bastante bueno. Marcus estaba ayudándome bastante al principio, ya que había leído sobre el tema, pero he estado figurando un montón de cosas por mi cuenta. ¿Porque?"

"Sólo me preguntaba."

"Claro que sí." Dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

Dumbledore sonrió. "Plumas de azúcar." La gárgola se hizo a un lado y el Director guio al Niño-Que-Vivió hacia su oficina. "Toma asiento." sugirió, apuntando hacia un acogedor sillón gris que apareció de la nada. "¿Té?"

"No, gracias." Respondió Harry sentándose.

Dumbledore asintió y se sentó tras su escritorio. "¿Cambiaste el color de tu cabello?"

Harry sonrió ligeramente. "Marcus se quejó. Odia el rosa."

El Director rio. "No me sorprende eso. Sin embargo, Alastor pareció pensar que no podrías cambiarle color."

Harry le dio una gran sonrisa. "Ojo loco obviamente ha olvidado que _él_ fue quien me enseño. Bloquee esa parte del hechizo."

"Debí suponer eso." Dumbledore meneo la cabeza con una sonrisa. "Estaba preguntando sobre tus habilidades de Metamorfomago porque Tonks se ofreció a ayudarte, si lo necesitas."

"No." Harry negó con la cabeza. "Estaré bien. Aunque si tengo algún problema con algo, prometo que le mandare una lechuza."

"Bien, bien…" Dumbledore bebió su té. "Note que tú y la Srta. Thorald llegaron a cenar juntos. Al mismo tiempo que Marcus."

"Si. Arrastre a Ula conmigo para conversar con Marcus. Esos dos partidamente se desprecian desde el primer día. A Ula le gusta causar problemas en clases y a Marcus le gusta quitar puntos y dar detenciones." Explico Harry.

"¿Y de todas maneras invitaste a la Srta. Thorald a quedarse a la casa de Marcus?"

"Bueno, sí." Harry se encogió de hombros. "Ula aprendió a llevarse bien conmigo, y Marcus accedió a que se llevaría bien con ella si ella acedia a lo mismo. Así que hice que conversaran las cosas, luego ella comenzó a ser una mocosa otra vez y todo estuvo bien."

Dumbledore meneo la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida. "Supongo que siempre tienes maneras interesantes de hacer las cosas."

"Claro que sí."

"Harry." Dumbledore se adelantó un poco luciendo serio. "Has estado haciendo tus ejercicios de Occlumencia cada noche, ¿cierto?"

Harry asintió curioso. "Sí señor."

El Director suspiro. "Ya veo."

"¿Sucede algo malo señor?"

Dumbledore lo miro antes de asentir. "Tenía la esperanza de que pudieras tener una idea sobre la acciones de Voldemort últimamente."

Harry parpadeo unas cuantas veces en confusión antes de que se abrieran sus ojos. "Usted quiere que averigüe porque no han habido ataques…"

"Correcto."

Harry miro al cielo. "Señor, ¿es posible que sólo este reuniendo seguidores y probando lealtades? Quiero decir, de seguro ya ha aprendió que no puede hacerme nada hasta que salga de la escuela. Si yo fuera él, yo estaría esperando mi momento hasta que comprendiera mejor a mis enemigos y hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de tener a mi oponente en un lugar no tan protegido como Hogwarts."

Dumbledore suspiro. "Eso es mucho lo que decidimos nosotros."

Harry asintió, y de repente se le ocurrió una idea. _Tom, ¿es posible que alguna de mi gente pueda recibir marcas tenebrosas, pero que sigan siendo Juniors?_

_¿Que desagradable plan tienes en mente?_

_Darle a Dumbles algunos espías más…_

Los ojos mentales de Tom se abrieron. _Eres un genio. ¿A quien sugieres?_

_Draco, ya que como ha dicho antes no le gusta la matanza sin sentido, Theodore, ya que esta saliendo con Gin, y Blaise, porque está saliendo con Seamus._

_Genial. Hazlo. Hablare con Theodore, Blaise y Draco._

"¿Que estás pensando?" pregunto Dumbledore sus ojos posados en la sonrisa traviesa en los labios de Harry.

"Señor, ¿podría sugerir reclutar más espías para la Orden?"

Dumbledore se sobresaltó. "Explicate."

"Bueno, Dray, 'Bini y Ted tiene todo listo para convertirse en mortífagos, ya que sus padres así lo desean." Explico Harry. "Pero Dray no está de acuerdo con las matanzas sin sentido de Voldemort, Bini está saliendo con Seam y Ted con Gin. Si usted lo planea de la manera correcta, probablemente los tendrá de nuestro lado y podrán ser espías para nosotros una vez que reciban sus marca."

El Director frunció el ceño pensativo. "¿Crees que necesitamos mas espías?"

"Si." Asedio Harry. "Severus me dice que ya no está muy en el favor de Voldemort y su lealtad podría estar siendo cuestionada. De todas maneras, debido al trabajo de Severus como profesor, él no siempre puede ir. Voldemort puede hacer planes sin su conocimiento porque él no puede asistir. Seria mucho mejor tener más de un oído en los mortífagos."

Dumbledore miro a Harry por un largo momento antes de asentir. "¿Sabes lo que planean hacer con sus vidas?"

Harry sonrió ligeramente. "Dray si recuerdo bien quiere convertirse en uno de los gobernadores del colegio, y 'Bini y Ted quiere trabajar en el Ministerio. Probablemente como miembros del personal del Ministro, como sus padres."

El Director sonrió ligeramente. "¿Confían en ti?"

"Eso creo."

"¿Podrías hacer que ellos te dijeran cuando reciban sus marcas?"

"Probablemente no."

"¿Porque no?" El Viejo mago frunció el ceño.

"Señor, usted tiene que recordar, soy Harry Potter, la pesadilla de cada mortífago. Por lo que ellos saben, yo probablemente iría de inmediato al Ministerio apenas me enteré que han sido marcados para entregarlos."

Dumbledore suspiro pesadamente. "Cierto…"

"Podríamos pedirle ayuda a Gin." Murmuro el adolescente. "Ella probablemente puede hacer que Ted le diga cuándo será marcado, y Dray y 'Bini seguro serán marcados al mismo tiempo."

"¿Acaso la Srta. Weasley accederá a eso?"

Harry cerró los ojos, como considerando la posibilidad. "Si." Abrió sus ojos y asintió. "Si usted le asegura que Ted permanecerá ileso y que podrá visitarla en la escuela el próximo año, creo que ella haría lo que fuera para ayudar."

Dumbledore sonrió. "Si el Sr. Nott accede a unirse a la Orden, por supuesto que podría visitarla aquí en la escuela cuando quisiera."

"Entonces señor, creo que usted tendrá la ayuda de Gin." Sonrió Harry.

El Director asintió. "¿Podrías traerla aquí mañana durante el almuerzo?"

"Por supuesto, Dumbles."

Dumbledore rio. "Muy bien. Te dejare para que puedas empezar con tu libro. Asegúrate de ir donde Poppy si tienes preguntas."

"Si." Asintió Harry poniéndose de pie. "Buenas noches, Profesor."

"Buenas noches, Harry."

_'Sally-Anne Perks, que he estado entrenando en sanación mágica, ya que quiere volverse sanadora, se acercó a mí el sábado preocupada sobre la situación actual. Ella esta insegura sobre su lado en la guerra, ya que ella está de acuerdo con muchas de las creencias de la Orden Oscura, pero no en cómo se están manejando las cosas. Ella esta aquí cada martes y jueves durante una hora después de cenar. ¿Porque no vienes esta semana?'_

Harry miro la nota que Poppy le había dejado dentro del libro. "¿Nev? ¿Conoces a Sally-Anne Perks?"

Neville levanto la mirada de su libro de Herbologia. "Si. Ella es una de las Hufflepuffs en nuestro año. Es una chica inteligente. Ella tiene un carácter amable, es muy buena con las plantas. ¿Porque?"

Harry le sonrió al otro Heredero. "Madame Pomfrey dice que ella está dividida entre la Luz y la Oscuridad."

Neville asintió pensativo. "A ella le gusta la creencias pero no como se están haciendo las cosas, ¿no es así?"

Harry meneo la cabeza, divertido. "Si. Maldito leedor de mentes."

El otro mago rio. "Oh, acerté, ¿no es así?"

"Si, sí." Murmuro Harry antes de incendiar la nota sin su varita.

Neville de un salto cayó de la cama. "¡No hagas eso!"

Harry le dio una sonrisa de disculpa. "Lo siento. Se me olvida lo enervante que es para los demás cuando no uso mi varita."

"No enerva el que no use tu varita, son las llamas en tu _mano_." Se quejó Neville, acostándose de nuevo en la cama y tomando su libro. "¿De todas maneras como haces eso?"

"Encantamiento repelente para fuego." Harry se encogió de hombros. "Es el que luce como una llama. Bastante útil."

"Oh. Si." Neville sonrió con tristeza. "Lo olvide."

Harry sonrió. "No diré nada."

Neville rodo sus ojos. "¿Ahora estas estudiando sanación?"

Harry se e congio de hombros, mirando el libro. "No era mi atención, pero Madame Pomfrey tuvo que pasarme este libro para darme la nota, ya que Dumbles estaba allí. Pensé que probablemente me seria útil en el futuro, así que, hey, porque no."

"Cierto. En tu futuro como Auror." Dijo Neville sarcástico.

"Lo entendiste." Harry le cerró un ojo y abrió la primera página. "Ahora, déjame leer esto. Me esperan en la enfermería el martes y debo _pretender_ que estoy interesado en esto…" se rasco la cabeza. "Bueno, si es muy aburrido, al menos me quedare dormido, ¿cierto?"

Neville rio mientras Harry cerraba su cortinas.

"¡Hola, Anthony!" dijo Harry alegre mientras aparecía frente al Premio Anual y Michael Corner. "¿Cómo estás?"

Anthony Goldstein frunció el ceño mientras Michael tomo la oportunidad para huir. "Estoy echándole un ojo a Michael, Harry."

"¿Porque?" Harry pregunto inocente, abriendo sus ojos grandes para dar una mirada de asombro.

"Ha estado diciendo cosas extrañas."

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?"

"Está hablando de unirse a Quien-Tu-Sabes." Susurro Anthony.

"Oh. ¿Y echarle un ojo evita que piense más cosas?" preguntó Harry aun actuando inocente.

Anthony se quedó helado. "Oh. No, no en realidad…"

Harry sonrió. "Hablare con él."

"Claro. Has eso…" murmuro Anthony, rascándose la cabeza y marchándose con el ceño fruncido.

Harry se giró y camino hacia donde Luna estaba dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a un aterrorizado Michael. "Hola, Michael." Dijo el mago de ojos verdes con alegría.

"No me lleves donde el director." Michael rogo en su susurro. "Por favor, no quise decir nada por mi charla. Por favor, Harry…"

La alegría de Harry desapareció casi de inmediato y fue reemplazada por una mirada fría. "Michael, cuando quieras hablar sobre tu fe vacilante, el pasillo no es el lugar para hacerlo. Sígueme." Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caían en dirección de la habitación de Tom.

"No, por favor, te juro que no fue mi intención-"

"Michael, tienes diez segundos para callarte. Si alguno de los profesores te escucha, _te llevare donde_ _Dumbledore_." Siseo Harry mirando sobre su hombro. "Luna, sigue a Anthony. Asegúrate que se encuentre con Herm."

"Claro jefe." Luna le dio un saludo militar, para sorpresa de Michael, y comenzó a caminar en la dirección en que se había marchado el Premio Anual.

"Esa chica va a darme un ataque al corazón uno de estos días." Dijo Harry meneando la cabeza. **:Piel de serpiente.:** dijo al llegar frente al retrato de la habitación de Tom.

"No me digas que este es tu chaperón por hoy." Dijo el retrato.

"Si no abres, te haré un agujero en el medio de la cabeza." Amenazo Harry, sacando su varita.

El retrato se abrió con rapidez.

Harry le sonrió a Michael y guardo su varita. "Tienes que saber cómo hablarles. Entra."

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto Michael siguiendo a Harry adentro.

"Mi habitación." Explico Marcus saliendo sin camisa de su dormitorio. "Harry, ¿no sabes tocar?"

"No." El adolescente se encogió de hombros. "Toma asiento, Michael."

"¿Porque siempre tienes que traer a tus amiguitos a mi habitación?" se quejó el Señor Oscuro, caminando hacia la cocina.

"Porque este lugar está protegido contra los espías de Dumbles." Explico Harry, sentado en el brazo de la silla favorita de Tom y sonriéndole al nervioso Ravenclaw. "No vamos a hechizarte, sabes."

"¿Porque estoy aquí?" pregunto Michael bruscamente.

"¿Hablabas en serio sobre unirte a Voldemort?" dijo Harry en respuesta.

Michael se quedó helado con los ojos abiertos.

"En realidad no nos importa." Añadió Tom volviendo con una bandeja de té. "Sólo queremos saber." Puso la bandeja en la mesita, tomando la taza que había preparado para él en la cocina, se sentó en su silla con los ojos puestos sobre el Ravenclaw.

"No me digas lo que crees que quiero oír, Michael." Harry añadió con firmeza. "Dime la verdad. ¿Hablabas en serio sobe unirte a Voldemort?"

Michael miro a los dos magos con los ojos bien abiertos. "Si…"

"Nunca pensé que Lovegood sería útil para encontrar seguidores entre los estudiantes." Murmuro Tom bebiendo un sorbo de té.

Harry rodo sus ojos. "Marcus, eso es porque eres un idiota." Harry le sonrió a Michael. "Gracias por decirme la verdad. Ahora, déjame decirte otra verdad. Soy el segundo al mando de la Orden Oscura y Luna Lovegood trabaja para mí."

"¿Los rumores son _ciertos_?" susurro Michael en shock.

Harry sonrió de medio lado, sirviéndose una taza de té. "Es por eso que comenzamos a esparcirlas."

"Ni hablar."

"Si." Harry miro fijamente al Ravenclaw. "Michael, una de las cosas más estúpidas que puedes hacer es mencionar abiertamente que tus lealtades están con Voldemort, en especial en esta escuela. Dumbles se entera y te retorcerá hasta que termines convertido en un soldado de la luz, eso te lo garantizo."

"Y se enterara." Tom añadió con seriedad. "Debe tener cuidado con lo que dice Sr. Corner. Tuviste suerte de que el Sr. Goldstein estaba demasiado ocupado siguiéndote para pensar en advertirle a un maestro o al Director."

"También tuviste suerte que Luna me dijera." Accedió Harry.

Tom se inclinó hacia adelante. "Sr Corner, ¿hablaba en serio sobre unirse a Voldemort? ¿No hay vuelta atrás? ¿Seguirías las órdenes del Señor Oscuro?"

El adolescente asintió con firmeza, más seguro ahora que sabía que estaba lidiando con gente que estaba de su lado. "Absolutamente."

Harry asintió. "Tenemos una reunión mañana. Le diré a Luna que te lleve. Hasta entonces, mantén la boca cerrada sobre tus preferencias. Y si Anthony te pregunta, cosa que dudo, pero si lo hace, dile que yo hable contigo y te explique tu error, o algo así. ¿Entiendes?"

El Ravenclaw asintió con firmeza. "Bien. ¿Porque mañana? ¿Porque no esta noche?"

"Porque la mayoría de los Gryffindors y los profesores estarán ocupados por la detenciones por la pelea del sábado por la noche. Yo estaré ocupado manteniendo a los Gryffindors que no estuvieron en la pelea bajo control, viendo que soy el único Prefecto que no está en problemas." Sonrió torvamente. "Te veré después, Michael."

"Claro." Michael asintió y se puso de pie. "Te veo en la cena." Se marchó, para molestia del retrato, cosa que Tom y Harry podría decir por los gritos apagados.

Harry suspiro y se sentó en el regazo de Tom. "Buenas noches, amor. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" dijo conversacional, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho del Señor Oscuro.

"Oh, estuvo bien. Pero, sabes, hace unos minutos, un pequeño diablillo que conozco arrastro a uno de sus compañeros hasta mi habitación cuando me estaba cambiando ropa y nunca termine." Respondió Tom dejando su taza en la mesita a su lado y deslizo sus brazos alrededor de la forma en su regazo. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Oh, me levante tarde, no desayune, casi llegue tarde a Transfigurarían, tuve una reunión bastante estresante con el Director, mi hermana y McGonagall, casi llegue tarde a Pociones porque la reunión se atrasó, luego tuve que rastrear a un par de Ravenclaws y salvar a uno. Ahora, claro está, este tipo que de verdad me gusta se está quejando porque lo interrumpí cuando se cambiaba de ropa antes de ir a cenar." Harry comento sin ánimo. "Y se supone que pase la noche controlando la casa Gryffindor con Herm porque todos los demás Prefectos están en detención."

"Lo siento amor." Tom suspiro. "Este no ha sido tu día, ¿cierto?"

"Tom, estoy acostumbrado a esto." Murmuro Harry cerrando sus ojos. "¿Necesitas ayuda cambiándote?"

"En realidad no tengo deseos de moverme." Respondió el Señor Oscuro, pasando una mano con gentileza por el cabello de Harry. "¿Porque no duermes un ratito?"

"Tenemos que ir a cenar." Respondió Harry sin moverse.

"Dumbledore puede irse a la mierda." Tom respondió con firmeza. "Te despertare cuando este por terminar la hora de cenar, ¿okay?"

Harry bostezo y froto su rostro contra el pecho de Tom, sonriendo. "Okay."

Tom sonrió y programo su varita para que los despertara veinte minutos antes que terminara la cena y cerro sus ojos.

"¡Donde estabas!" Hermione le siseo a Harry cuando tomo su asiento habitual entre Neville y Gin.

"Lo siento. Me quede dormido en Marcus." murmuro Harry.

_'Pasas mucho tiempo durmiendo en él.'_

Harry le dio a su hermana una mirada molesta. "Cállate."

"Toma." Hermione le paso un pergamino que había sido hechizado para que solo se abriera para Harry. "McGonagall lo dejo aquí al comienzo de la cena. Se veía frenética."

"Gracias…" Harry abrió la carta y la leyó.

_'Sr Potter,_

_'Por favor venga a mi oficina de inmediato. Adviértales a sus amigos que no podrá ayudarlos esta noche._

_'Dumbledore'_

Harry se puso de pie de inmediato. "Gracias, Herm. Quizás no volveré hasta tarde. Gin, Nev, ayuden a Herm a mantener a los mocosos bajo control, por favor" sus ojos se posaron en aquellos tres que consideraba familia.

"Por supuesto. ¿Que sucede?"

"No creo querer saber." Dijo Harry sombríamente antes de salir con rapidez del Gran Comedor

_¿Harry?_

_¿Tienes planeada alguna redada hoy? ¿Algún ataque? ¿Algo?_

_No. Te habría dicho. ¿Que sucede?_

_No lo se._

Tom tomo un momento para mirar la memoria de Harry sobre la carta. _Eso no suena bien._

_Asi es._ Harry pasó una mano por su cabello. _Tom, estoy asustado._

El Señor Oscuro respondió con una oleada de amor y un abrazo mental.

_Gracias._ Susurro el adolescente, deteniéndose frente a la entrada de la oficina de Dumbledore. "Plumas de azúcar." susurro, corriendo hacia las escaleras apenas se movió la estatua. Se detuvo un momento ante la puerta cerrada de la oficina antes de tocar. Cuando nadie respondió, asomo su cabeza. "¿Fawkes?" Susurro, al ver al fénix en el respaldo de la silla de Dumbledore.

°° ¿Porque demoraste tanto? °° pregunto Fawkes cuando Harry entro en la habitación.

"No fui directo a cenar. Me quede dormido." Respondió Harry. "¿Que sucede?"

Fawkes voló hasta los hombros del chico. °° Me dijeron que te llevara. ¿Podrías dejar caer tu escudo por un momento ?°°

"Si. Lo siento." murmuro Harry, dejando caer su escudo mágico contra cosas como Trasladores y Aparicion forzada. Lucius le había enseñado como crear uno cuando Harry había estado suspendido.

°° No, es algo muy bueno para tener. ¿Listo? °°

"Si." Harry asintió atontado, cerrando sus ojos.

Hubo un destello de calor y Harry se sintió rodeado por fuego por un breve momento. °° Puedes mirar ahora. °° le dijo Fawkes cuando la sensación termino.

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró en el área de recepción de San Mungo. "¿San Mungo? ¿Hubo un ataque?" Le susurro al ave en su hombro, bastante seguro que lo considerarían un loco por hablar con un fénix.

"¡Harry!" Remus corrió hacia el adolescente y el fénix y Harry sintió que su corazón se aligeraba al ver a su padrino. "_Por fin_. ¿Porque demoraste tanto?"

"Me quede dormido antes de cenar y Marcus me dejo dormir." murmuro Harry. "¿Que sucede?"

"Vamos." Remus puso una mano en el hombro libre de Harry y lo guio por unas puertas dobles tras la recepción y por un pasillo estrecho hasta una puerta rodeada de Aurores.

"Declaren su nombre y propósito." Ordeno uno de los Aurores, con cabello gris y mirada fría.

"Soy Remus Lupin y él es Harry Potter. Venimos a hablar con Albus Dumbledore." Remus respondió firme.

"Están autorizados." Dijo otro Auror mirando aun carpeta en sus manos.

"Está bien." Respondió el primer Auror y los dejo pasar. "Adelante."

Remus hizo entrar a Harry. Apenas la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Fawkes dejo escapar un chillido de saludo y Dumbledore se giro a mirarlos, sin sonreír. "Bienvenido, Harry."

Pero Harry no estaba mirando al Director. Estaba mirando la cama tras el viejo. O, mejor dicho, a la persona _en__la cama_.

"¿Sirius?"


	45. Chapter 44

Capitulo 44

"¿Sirius?"

Envejecidos ojos grises se iluminaron tras los largos mechones de pelo negro. "¿Harry?"

"Oh, Merlín…" Harry meneo su cabeza unas cuantas veces para aclararla, luego miro al Director, que lo observaba seriamente. "¿Señor?"

"Avanza." El Director se hizo a un lado mientras Fawkes voló a su hombro.

Harry parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de acercarse al borde de la cama del hombre que había creído muerto. "¿De verdad estas aquí?"

"Se supone que esa es mi línea." Bromeo Sirius, pero su sonrisa nunca alcanzo sus ojos. Levanto una mano y la puso con gentileza sobre el rostro de Harry.

Como si ese toque hubiera sido una señal, Harry de inmediato envolvió a su padrino en un gran abrazo. "¡Sirius!"

Los brazos de Sirius envolvieron al adolescente y cerro los ojos. "Esto es real. Oh, gracias a Merlín, esto es real." susurro.

_¡Tom! ¡Tom! ¡Esta vivo! ¡Esta vivo!_ Grito feliz Harry riendo mentalmente abrazando a su amante.

La sonrisa de Tom era cautelosa. _¿Pero como? ¿Y porque Dumbledore no luce feliz?_

Harry abrió los ojos y se giro a mirar al Director, aun abrazando por Sirius. "Aun hay algo malo." Dijo con tono duro. "¿Que es?"

"Sirius aun no ha sido declarado libre por el Ministerio, Harry." Remus suspiro. "El Ministro no lo libero, pero su muerte hizo que su testamento entrara en efecto."

Los ojos de Harry se endurecieron. "¿Al menos van a darle un juicio?" Siseo.

"Criminal escapado." murmuro Sirius. "No, no recibiré un juicio."

Ojos verdes destellaron peligrosamente. "Tendrás un juicio. Aunque tenga que marchar al Ministerio de la Magia por la fuerza, recibirás un juicio."

"Harry, no funciona asi..." Sirius suspiro.

"Oh funciona asi." Respondió Harry mirando a Dumbledore'. "¿Permiso para ir al Ministerio Director?"

"¡No es necesario, no es necesario!" Una molesta voz alegre dijo y Fudge entro por la puerta, que ninguno de ellos había notado se abrió. Amelia Bones lo siguió. El Ministro le dio al hombre en la cama una mirada de disgusto, pero murió al encontrarse con los fríos ojos del Niño -Que-Vivió. "¡Harry, mi muchacho! ¡Es muy bueno verte!"

Harry le dio una mirada fría al hombre. "Difícilmente puedo estar de acuerdo con usted señor. Vera, tengo la sensación de que ha venido aquí a condenar a mi padrino a Azkaban por un crimen que no cometió. Si es asi, me temo que estamos en muy _malos_ términos."

"Harry." Siseo Remus agudamente, dándole al chico una mirada de advertencia.

Pero Harry estaba ocupado mirando con frialdad al nervioso Fudge. "¿Bien?"

"Sr Potter, usted debe entender que necesitamos evidencia para liberar al Sr. Black de todos los cargos." Dijo Madame Bones con voz calma.

Harry se paro lentamente, una mano permaneciendo en el hombro de su padrino. "Sólo tengo la evidencia de mi mente, Madame. He visto a Peter Pettigrew, vivo, trabajando para Voldemort." El adolescente ignoro las muecas que recibió el nombre. "he oído, de mas de una fuente, que el guardián secreto de mis padres fue cambiado al ultimo momento. He visto a Sirius Black trabajando incansablemente para ayudar a la Orden del Fénix. Y recuerdo cuando Sirius fue hechizado hacia el Velo en el Departamento de Misterios porque fui un tonto y fui allí por un capricho." termino con un grito.

"Harry..." susurro Sirius levantando una mano para apoyarla en el brazo de Harry con un ligero apretón.

Harry sacudió la cabeza bruscamente. "Sirius Black fue enviado a la Prisión de Azkaban por un crimen que nunca cometió. Si lo condenan de nuevo a ese lugar, le habrán hecho una injusticia a un buen hombre." Entrecerró sus ojos a los dos oficiales. "Y me tendrán como su enemigo."

"¡Harry!" lo llamo Sirius. "Eso es suficiente."

_Harry._ Tom dijo amenazadoramente.

Harry apretó los puños y miro al piso. _Si regresa a Azkaban, destruiremos el ministerio._

_Controla tu temperamento. No estas pensando de manera racional._ Respondió Tom con dulzura, enviando una oleada de calma hacia el adolescente.

Harry cerro sus ojos y relajo su postura. _Cierto. Lo siento._ Tom respondió con una risa aliviada mientras el adolescente miraba alrededor de la habitación. Madame Bones y Fudge estaban susurrando lejos de los cuatro miembros de la Orden. "Lamento haber perdido mi temperamento." murmuro Harry a sus compañeros mientras Fawkes se apoyaba en su hombro.

°°Si no hubieras perdido tu temperamento, nos habrías preocupado.°° comento Fawkes.

Harry sonrió. "Probablemente."

Sirius levanto la mirada con rapidez hacia el adolescente, pero Harry estaba ocupado observando a los dos oficiales del Ministerio. El animago fijo su molesta mirada en el Director. "Lo enlistaste." Siseo furioso.

La mano de Harry le dio un apretón al hombro de su padrino mientras Dumbledore asentía. "Era necesario." Dijo el Director, a modo de explicación.

"¿Por favor no te enojes?" pidió Harry en un susurro suplicante aunque su rostro permanecía impasible.

Sirius miro con tristeza a su ahijado mientras el chico continuaba observando a los oficiales. "No estoy enojado contigo, Harry."

"Fue mi elección." Harry miro a Sirius. "Por favor tampoco te enojes con Dumbles, ¿okay? Molly ya lo hizo." Sonrió con tristeza.

"Bueno, si Molly ya le grito..." Sirius se encogió de hombros con impotencia. Harry sonrió.

"Sr Potter, usted hace un buen caso." Dijo al fin Madame Bones. "¿Pero asumo que no jurara nada bajo el efecto de Veritaserum?"

"_Eso no es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar_." Accedió con seriedad Harry.

_¿Cuando creció?_ Pensó Sirius mientras los dos oficiales del misterio hablaban mutuamente otra vez. _Y de donde saco ese anillo..._ observo el anillo en el dedo anular de Harry con cautela. Parecía tener un Hechizo de Distorsión, ya que no podía distinguirlo con claridad. Se veía como un escudo de familia de algún tipo.

"El Ministerio no quiere a Harry Potter como enemigo." Fudge suspiró sin poder hacer nada. "Sirius Black ha sido declarado libre de todos los cargos."

Dumbledore sonrió débilmente mientras Remus dio un grito de alegría y abrazo a un atónito Sirius. Harry le cerró un ojo al animago y pasó una mano por las plumas de Fawkes antes de asentirle formalmente a Fudge y Madame Bones. "Gracias."

"Por supuesto." Madame Bones sonrió débilmente. "Por lo que me ha dicho mi sobrina, tenerte en contra significa tener a la mayoría de Hogwarts en contra. _Eso no es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar_."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No es mi culpa ser el sensato." Le dio al Director una mirada traviesa.

Dumbledore le sonrió con cariño. "No, supongo que no."

"¡Ja! ¡Lo admitió!" Harry grito de manera infantil, asegurándose de no perturbar al fénix en su hombro. Todos en la habitación rieron, incluso Fudge, que estaba removiendo su sombrero de hongo de manera nerviosa.

"Bueno Sr. Black, usted esta libre de escrutinio del Ministerio." Le dijo Madame Bones. "Aunque creo que el personal de san Mungo preferiría que usted se quedara esta noche."

"Por supuesto." Accedió Sirius sonriendo. Harry estuvo complacido de notar que la sonrisa alcanzo brevemente sus ojos.

"Buenas noches caballeros." Dijo la bruja, haciendo que Fudge saliera antes de ella. Cerró la puerta tras ella.

Harry se giro a Dumbledore. "¿Por favor me puedo quedar durante la noche? ¿Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor?"

"¡Ese es el Harry que conozco y amo!" dijo Sirius.

El Director miro fijamente a Harry. "Está bien. Vendré a buscarte en la mañana."

"En la tarde." Respondió Harry. "A menos que dejen a Sirius salir antes."

Dumbledore le frunció el ceño al adolescente, pero Harry lo miro a los ojos hasta que cedió. "Está bien. Vamos, Fawkes. Debemos avisarle a los miembros de la Orden." Se giro para marcharse mientras Fawkes voló a su hombro. "Buenas noches caballeros. Remus, no dejes a Harry solo, a menos que a Sirius le devuelvan su varita."

"Si señor." Accedió Remus mientras Sirius asentía. Dumbledore le dio una última sonrisa antes de marcharse.

Una vez que la puerta se cerro, Harry colapso en la cama, acurrucándose sobre las piernas de Sirius. "¡Este ha sido un día muy largo!"

Sirius sonrió y acaricio el cabello con púas de Harry. "Me gusta este estilo. ¿Porque lo cambiaste?"

Remus rio mientras que Harry le dio una gran sonrisa. "Ojo loco lo hizo."

"Era de un color diferente antes." Bromeo el hombre lobo.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron traviesos. "Marcus odia el rosa." Remus se largo a reír otra vez.

Sirius le dio a su ahijado una mirada curiosa. "¿Marcus?"

Los ojos de Harry pasaron a sus manos con nerviosismo, posándose en su anillo. "Marcus Brutús. Estoy saliendo con él." Respondió en una voz que envió un hormigueo de alerta a través de Sirius.

"¿Que es lo que no me estas diciendo?" pregunto Sirius sospechoso. Hizo caso omiso de las señales frenéticas que Remus estaba haciendo detrás del adolescente para que parara.

Harry levantó la vista hacia la cautelosa mirada gris con calma. "¿Que te hace creer que no te estoy diciendo algo?"

"Esa mirada." Respondió Sirius. "Lunático deja de detenerme."

Remus dejó escapar un sonido ahogado y levantó las manos en el aire, sin poder hacer nada. "¡Lo intente!"

Harry le negó con la cabeza al hombre de ojos ámbar antes de mirar a Sirius, que estaba más sospechoso cada momento. "Marcus es la mano derecha de Voldemort."

El silencio llenó la habitación tensamente mientras Sirius y Harry se miraban. Remus los observe preocupado, conteniendo el aliento.

Sirius sonrió repentinamente. "Me hiciste caer por un momento. La mano derecha de Voldemort. Esa fue buena."

"Nunca bromeo sobre la Orden Oscura." Respondió Harry con frialdad, poniéndose de pie. "Y nunca lo hare."

La sonrisa de Sirius desapareció. "Entonces es como Quejicus." Dijo con tono ligeramente disgustado.

"No lo es." La mirada del adolescente no demostraba emociones.

Sirius entrecerró sus ojos, eligió su ira sobre el pensamiento sensato, como siempre. "Entonces te prohíbo que lo veas."

"No tienes control sobre mi." gruño Harry. "Soy mayor de edad. Y Remus ya dio el visto bueno mientras no estabas."

Sirius miro a Remus, que se rehusaba a mirarlos, antes de volver a mirar a Harry. "Entonces Remus puede ser tu padrino. Yo no te quiero."

Algo que el animago no pudo nombrar cruzo el rostro de Harry que hizo que Sirius de inmediato lamentara sus palabras. Pero, antes de poder retractarse, Harry se dio la vuelta y se marcho de la habitación

Remus le dio a Sirius una mirada cargada de veneno. "Que bien Canuto. Lo primero que haces después de despertarse es tener una pelea con tu ahijado, que, permíteme recordarte, peleo con el Ministro y la Jefa del Departamento de Ley Mágica por tu libertad. Bravo."

Sirius sintió que su rabia se elevaba otra vez ante el sarcasmo en la voz de Remus. "¡No permitiré que mi ahijado salga con un mortifago!"

"¡No tienes elección!"

"¡Ya elegí!"

"¡Entonces debiste quedarte en el infierno!" el peligroso brillo en los ojos ámbar de Remus le recordó a Sirius de su herencia licana, cosa que el hizo recordar al chico desgreñado que amaba que siempre tenia los ojos dolidos y traicionados.

Sirius se quedo helado al darse cuenta que era traición lo que había cruzado el rostro de Harry en el momento antes de marcharse. "…maldición…"

"¿Finalmente recobraste el sentido?" Remus pregunto con frialdad.

Sirius le dio a su amigo una mirada desconcertada. "¿Que le sucedió?"

La expresión de Remus se suavizo. "Maduro y se enamoró, Sirius…"

Pero Sirius estaba negando con la cabeza. "No, algo mas…algo lo lastimo…" sus ojos buscaron los de Remus'. "'¿Quien lo lastimo?"

"Yo-yo no lo sé… ni siquiera…" Remus meneo la cabeza y se sentó en el borde de la cama. "Pero tiene sentido. Actuó tan diferente el año pasado…"

Sirius enterró su cara en sus manos. "La jodi otra vez, ¿no es asi?"

"Tengo que decir que si." Respondió Remus sin remordimiento.

"Pero, Lunático, ¿un mortifago?" Sus ojos rogaban mientras miraba a su viejo amigo.

Los ojos de Remus estaban tristes. "Se-se pone peor..."

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron por un breve momento antes que se endurecieran de repente. "Cuéntame."

El hombre lobo suspiro. "Marcus en realidad no es un mortifago..."

"¿Entonces que es?"

"Voldemort."

Sirius se quedo helado un momento, luego sacudió la cabeza bruscamente. "Voldemort no tiene corazón, Remus."

"Yo le he conocido, Sirius." Remus susurro suplicante. "Él es diferente que en la primera guerra. Se _preocupa_ por Harry, Canuto."

Sirius negó con la cabeza. "No puedo creerlo. Lunático, estamos hablando de _Voldemort_. Hemos peleado contra él toda nuestra vida."

"Lo sabrías si los vieras." Insistió Remus. "No ha estado realizando redadas últimamente. Ha estado muy tranquilo. Todo porque Harry le pido que no lo hiciera."

"No puedo creerlo." Sirius negó con la cabeza otra vez. "No puedo."

Remus suspiro. "Por favor Canuto, tienes que ir despacio con él. Tu muerte casi lo mato. Estuvo como un zombi por un tiempo..."

Sirius asintió. "¿Crees que este afuera?"

Remus se puso de pie. "Iré a ver. ¿Y Canuto?"

"¿Si?"

"Por favor no lo molestes porque ama a Voldemort. Creo de que verdad perderías a Harry si lo haces."

Sirius trago con dificultad. "Eso lo se. si-" observo sus manos arrugadas. "Si de verdad es feliz, entonces no hay mucho que puedo hacer, ¿sabes?"

"Podrías aprender a controlar tu temperamento." Bromeo Remus antes de salir de la habitación en busca de su ahijado.

Tom suspiro al divisar la pequeña forma acurrucada frente a su chimenea. "Debiste quedarte." Murmuro, cerrando la puerta.

"Él no me quiere. ¿Que importa?" Harry respondió vacio.

"Estaba enojado y sorprendido." Tom se sentó en la alfombra al lado del adolescente y abrazo a Harry contra su pecho. "Tu has hecho lo mismo en el pasado."

El joven mago aferro con fuerza a su amante. "Me odia."

"No es asi." Tom apoyo su cabeza sobre la de Harry. "No estas siendo razonable."

"No es asi..." murmuro Harry.

El Señor Oscuro suspiro. "Si lo es, pero no lo admitirás por un tiempo. Vamos, es hora de dormir."

"Me quedare aquí."

"No, no lo harás."

"Prefiero quedarme aquí."

Tom soltó al adolescente y se levanto. "Y yo quiero a mi osito. Y ya que soy mayor, yo gano. Vamos."

Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa y permitió que Tom lo ayudara a pararse. "No soy tu osito, idiota."

"¿No?" Tom levanto una ceja mirando al joven de ojos verdes, mientras lo guiaba al dormitorio. "¿Entonces que eres?"

"Tu diablillo." Respondió Harry apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Tom con una sonrisa.

"Hum. Supongo que lo eres." Respondió el Señor Oscuro levantando a Harry en sus brazos y arrogándolo a la cama.

"¡Oye!" Harry rio y arrastro a Tom encima de él. "Bastardo."

"Claro que si." Siseo Tom presionando sus labios contra los de Harry con fuerza.

_Si..._

Tom lo soltó sonriendo. "Duerme."

"¿Porque?" pregunto Harry haciendo un mohín.

El Señor Oscuro meneo la cabeza. "Uno, sexo no lo resuelve todo. Dos, ambos estamos cansados después de un día muy estresante. A dormir."

"Oh, no eres divertido." Murmuro el adolescente, sacándose la ropa y arrogándola al suelo antes de meterse bajo las mantas. "Estaba pensando en quedarme dormido contigo dentro de mi..."

"¿Sugieres que el sexo conmigo es aburrido, diablillo?" pegunto Tom tomando la ropa descartada de Harry y poniéndola en el tiesto de la ropa sucia junto con la suya.

Harry le dio una mirada diabólica. "Prueba que estoy equivocado."

"Duerme." Respondió Tom como si nada y se metió bajo las mantas con el joven mago.

"Oh, mierda."

"¿Es eso lo que apesta tan mal aquí?"

Harry sonrió y se acurruco contra el Señor Oscuro. "Probablemente. Conociéndote, olvidaste hacer correr el agua en el excusado otra vez."

Tom rodo sus ojos y movió su mano para apagar las luces. "Quizás tu fuiste quien lo olvido."

"No. Huele como tu mierda."

El Señor Oscuro rio. "Duérmete diablillo."

"Está bien, apestoso." Respondió Harry cerrando sus ojos. Se quedo dormido escuchando la suave risa de Tom.

"¡Remus! ¡Que sorpresa! Y Sirius." Dumbledore le sonrió a los dos merodeadores. Se encontró con ellos en camino a desayunar. "¿Dónde esta Harry?"

"Él y yo tuvimos una discusión anoche." Respondió Sirius con las mejillas rojas.

"La enfermera en la recepción de San Mungo dijo que él se Apareció del lugar." Remus murmuro con cautela. "No sabemos donde esta. De hecho, esperábamos que hubiera vuelto aquí."

"No le he visto." Dumbledore suspiro.

"Esta en mi habitación." Dijo una voz calmada tras el Director.

Los tres hombres se movieron para ver a quien había hablado y Dumbledore sonrió. "Buenos días, Marcus. Estaba pensando que quizás se había escondido allí."

Tom sonrió ante la mirada de horror de Sirius. "¿Tengo algo en la cara, Black?"

"Marcus." Le amonesto Remus. El Señor Oscuro se encogió de hombros sin pedir disculpas.

"¿Esta bien?" pregunto Sirius suplicante, decidiendo que estaba mas preocupado por el bienestar de Harry que con la presencia de Voldemort en Hogwarts.

Tom le dio al animago una mirada fría. "Quizás. ¿A ti que te importa?"

"Marcus." Dumbledore puso una mano en el hombro del Señor Oscuro, que no fue apreciada. "¿Por qué no llevas a Sirius y Remus a tu habitación para que puedan hablar con Harry?"

"¿Y si no quiero?" respondió Marcus.

_Tráelos..._ Harry murmuro adormilado.

"Marcus." El tono del Director envió campanas de advertencia en las cabezas de los tres magos.

Tom bufo. "Anda a comerte un caramelo de limón, Albus, antes que me vuelvas loco. Remus, vamos y trae a tu perro contigo." Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia sus habitaciones.

Remus le sonrió a Dumbledore, que observo al profesor de Defensa con expresión divertida. "Buenos días, Albus. Vamos Canuto." Jalo el brazo de su anonadado amigo, y de alguna manera logro hacer que siguiera al Señor Oscuro.

Los merodeadores lo alcanzaron frente al retrato que guardaba la puerta de Tom. "¿Por qué te gusta tanto traer hombres a tu habitación?"

"Estoy comenzando a pensar que un león seria una mejor idea." Tom dijo con frialdad. "¡Ellos no hablan! ¡Ahora muévete!"

"Que temperamento." Respondió el retrato abriéndose.

"Entren." Le ordeno Tom a los merodeadores. Los siguió adentro y cerró el retrato de un portazo.

"Sabes que golpearlo asi no funciona, ¿cierto?" pregunto Harry mientras salía del dormitorio. No se había molestado en ponerse una camisa y su cabello rojo y plateado estaba más desordenado de lo normal, demostrando que recién se había levantado. "Hola, Remus."

Sirius lo miro como si lo hubiera abofeteado cuando Harry le sonrió al hombre lobo y lo ignoro. "Harry..."

"Pensé que no me querías, Black." Dijo Harry molesto observando al hombre con ojos entrecerrados.

"¡Hable sin pensar!"Grito Sirius con ojos salvajes. "¡Lo siento!"

"Lo siento no lo arregla todo." Gruño Tom antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron. "Está furioso contigo, Black."

"¿Va a matarme?" pregunto Sirius luchando con su rabia.

"No." Harry ladeo su cabeza, con una mirada curiosa en su rostro. "No lo dejare. ¿Porque?"

Sirius parpadeo un par de veces, confundido. "Pero…"

"No estoy enojado contigo. Estoy molesto. Él esta enojado."

"En mas de una manera." Murmuro Remus.

Harry sonrió. "Claro que si."

"¡Oí eso!" grito Tom asomando su cabeza desde la cocina para fulminar con la mirada al hombre lobo.

"¿Qué planeas hacer al respecto?" bromeo Harry.

Tom levanto una ceja mirando al adolescente. "Puedo pensar en unas cuantas cosas." Harry se largo a reír.

Alguien toco a la puerta y Harry dejo de reír de golpe, dejando que un pesado silencio envolviera la habitación. "Uhm, yo iré…" murmuro Harry.

"Ponte una polera." Ordeno Tom antes de salir hacia la puerta.

Harry rodo sus ojos y se dirigió al dormitorio. Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron al ver el tatuaje en su espalda y habría dicho algo de no ser por la voz del nuevo visitante. "¡Black!"

Los dos merodeadores se giraron para ver a Severus, que había entrado a la habitación. "Quejicus." Sirius respondió mordaz.

"No otra vez." Gruño Harry saliendo del dormitorio, poniéndose una polera sin mangas. "¿Cuándo vas a crecer, Sirius? Buenos días, Sevvie."

"¿Qué te he dicho sobre llamarme asi?" gruño Severus frunciéndole el ceño al adolescente.

Harry le dio una sonrisa inocente. "Que no lo haga."

Severus gruño mientras Tom y Remus reían. Sirius mira desde su ahijado a su némesis de la escuela en confusión. "Pero…"

"Severus y yo somos amigos." Dijo cortante Harry retomando la atención de Sirius. "Y se van a llevar bien o los hechizare a ambos."

Severus se estremeció, luciendo horrorizado ante la idea, y asintió en aceptación. "Está bien."

Tom bufo. "Yo comenzaría a portarme bien, si fuera tu, Black." Le advirtió volviendo a la cocina.

"Pero tu no eres yo, ¿no es asi, Brutús?" respondió Sirius.

"No. Pero él me conoce mejor." Comento Harry sentándose en el brazo de la silla de Tom.

Sirius miro a Harry por un largo rato mientras Severus y Remus en silencio se sentaban en el grupo de sillas frente a la chimenea. Harry lo miro, su rostro sin emoción, esperando su respuesta con una calma que Sirius nunca había visto en su ahijado o en James en el pasado. Incluso Lily tenia un temperamento que no siempre podía controlar. Era un rasgo Gryffindor por lo que sabía Sirius ya que incluso Lunático tenía problemas con su temperamento, a veces.

"Siéntate." ordeno Tom, volviendo con una bandeja de té. "Odio cuando hay gente parada al centro de mi sala mirando estúpidamente. No que-"

"¡Marcus!" Harry dijo en advertencia. Tom frunció el ceño. _Se que estas enojado con él pero__**por favor**__, ¿__trata de controlarte? Él aun es mi padrino._

_¡No tengo que vivir con él!_ Tom respondió con frialdad.

_¿Oh? ¿Así que ya no me amas?_

_¡Eso no es lo que dije!_

_¿Entonces qué fue lo que dijiste?_

_YO- ¡ARGH! ¡Bien!_ Tom dejo la bandeja den la mesa de centro y se dejo caer en su silla haciendo un mohín.

Harry alboroto el cabello del Señor Oscuro con cariño antes de hacerse un poco de té. _Gane._ Tom se deslizo aun más en su silla con un bufido.

Sirius se sentó al lado de Remus, meneando la cabeza. El hombre lobo le dio un codazo deliberadamente. "¿Ves?" Siseo.

"Si, lo veo. Aunque eso no hace que me agrade." Murmuro Sirius. Remus rodo sus ojos.

"Marcus." Severus interrumpió de repente.

Tom miro al hombre con seriedad. "¿Si?"

"Albus me envío para ver si necesitabas que alguien cubriera tu primera clase."

El Señor Oscuro miro a Harry. "Es tu elección."

El adolescente miro a su té por un largo momento antes de negar con la cabeza. "Ve. Si enviamos a Severus esos pobres chicos de cuarto quedaran marcados de por vida."

"Probablemente." Tom bufo, dándole a su mortífagos una mirada divertida.

Severus meneo la cabeza. "No es mi culpa que esos mocoso no tengan coraje."

"Oh, ellos tienen coraje, Severus, confía en mí. Sólo que desaparece cuando tu andas cerca." Harry bromeo mientras Tom se levantaba y se dirigía al dormitorio para buscar sus libros para la clase.

"Oh, ¿por eso es?"

"Si." Harry parpadeo unas cuantas veces. "Quizás necesito llevarte en mi bolsillo, ¿sabes? Es mejor para lidiar con esos mocosos."

Para sorpresa de Sirius, Severus rio. "Quizás deberías." Se puso de pie. "Albus también me pidió que te dijera que te espera en todas tus clases de la tarde. Y le gustaría que asistieras al almuerzo, ya que tus amiguitos han estado molestándolo preguntando por ti."

"Lamento haberme perdido eso." Tom suspiro, entrando con un libro y un montón de papeles.

"Somos dos." Comento Harry sonriendo.

Tom pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry. "¿Estarás bien?"

"Si."

"Y si el pe- lo siento, si _Black_ te molesta muchos, lo echaras, ¿cierto?"

Harry rodo sus ojos. "Si. Vete. Y no maldigas a ningún estudiante."

Tom trato de darle una mirada inocente. "No iba a maldecir a nadie…"

"Tampoco lastimar."

"Maldición."

Harry rio y beso al hombre. _Estaré bien._

_Tengo permitido preocuparme._

_Sí, lo sé. Gracias._

Tom alboroto el cabello del adolescente. "Te amo, diablillo."

"Yo también te amo bastardo." Respondió Harry. "Severus, ¿asegúrate que de verdad vaya a clases?"

"No soy niñera." Respondió Severus como si nada. "Yo tengo mi propia clase que atender. Vamos, Marcus. Antes que lleguemos tarde."

"No llegaremos tarde." Respondió el Señor Oscuro mientras seguía al profesor de Pociones hacia la puerta.

"Quizás tu no. Yo tengo que ir a las mazmorras."

"Tienes clase con Gryffindor. Quítales puntos y diles que ellos llegaron tarde."

"Albus armaría un escándalo."

"¿Cuando te ha detenido eso?"

"Cierto."

La puerta se cerró tras los dos magos oscuros, cortando la conversación. Remus y Sirius intercambiaron miradas antes de mirar a Harry, que se había sentado en la silla de Tom y estaba bebiendo su té con calma, ojos fijos en las llamas de la chimenea.

"¿Donde conseguiste esa polera?" pregunto Sirius después de un largo momento de silencio.

"La tía Petunia me la compro cuando estuve allí hace unos meses." Harry miro a su padrino. "Cuando estuve suspendido."

"¡Estuviste _suspendido_!"

"Si." Harry se encogió de hombros. "Agote a Dumbles, finalmente. Ese hombre es como un tanque o algo así. Nada lo afecta."

"¡Lo hiciste a _propósito_!"

"Si." Harry sonrió de medio lado. "Estaba marcando un punto."

"¿Un punto?"

"Si."

Sirius se dirigió a Remus. "¿Por qué no lo detuviste?"

"Sirius, él tiene la determinación Gryffindor. _Nada iba a detenerlo_." Respondió Remus, sirviéndose té. "¿Cómo has estado, Harry? No he tenido la oportunidad hablar realmente contigo desde que volviste a la escuela."

"Bien." Harry se encogió de hombros. "Tú sabes de todas las cosas emocionantes que han sucedido."

Remus le dio a su ahijado una mirada. "¿Entonces porque no le cuentas a Sirius?"

"No es necesario." Respondió Sirius negando con la cabeza.

Harry rodo sus ojos. "Soy amigo de todos los Slytherins en mi año porque sus padres les dijeron que fueran amigables conmigo, gracias a Marcus." Le dijo. Sirius se giro para mirarlo y el adolescente le dio una sonrisa apretada. "Oh, esa ni siquiera es la mejor parte."

"¿Entones que es?" pregunto Sirius con voz pequeña, inseguro de querer saber.

Harry hizo una mueca. "Ron embarazo a Hermione en su cumpleaños y los gemelos nacerán en junio. Gin y yo seremos padrinos. Y Ron esta en Azkaban porque intento matarme."

"¡QUE!"

"Canuto…" Remus suspiro cuando el animago se puso de pie de golpe y comenzó a pasearse de un lado al otro frente al sillón en el que estaba sentado.

"¡Matare a ese mocoso maldito!"

Harry apoyo su mejilla en una mano, sonriéndole a su padrino. "¿Estás seguro?"

Sirius dejo de pasearse y le frunció el ceño a su ahijado. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué, qué?"

"Tú sabes qué. ¿Porque Ron intentaría matarte?"

"Percy lo convenció." Los ojos de Harry brillaron peligrosamente. "Supongo que es lo que consigo por unirme a Voldemort."

Sirius lamio sus labios, aun observando a su ahijado. "Esa no es razón para matar a nadie."

Harry frunció el ceño mirando pensativo su té. "No, supongo que no." Miro al mago que estaba de pie. "Remus tuvo una larga conversación contigo después que me marche, ¿no es así?"

"Si." Sirius se detuvo antes de hablar de nuevo. "¿Quien te lastimo?"

Harry se quedo helado y el color dejo su rostro. "¿Qué?"

Sirius se arrodillo en el piso frente al joven mago. "Antes que te marcharas, te veías traicionado. Alguien te lastimo, ¿No es así?"

"Sirius…" Remus negó con la cabeza con fuerza, tratando que su viejo amigo dejara en paz a Harry.

Pero Sirius le lanzo una mirada molesta antes de poner sus manos sobre las rodillas de Harry mirando los atormentados ojos verdes del joven. "¿Harry?"

Harry dejo escapar un sollozo ahogado y se arrojo a los brazos de su padrino. Sirius se acomodo en el piso con sus brazos llenos de Harry, y le susurro suaves palabras al adolescente para que se calamara.

Tom lo chequeo mentalmente, y una vez que estuvo seguro de que Harry estaría bien, le envió una oleada de amor y volvió la atención a su clase.

"Lo lamento." Murmuro Harry al fin, alejándose ligeramente.

"Está bien." Sirius le dijo con firmeza. "Aunque preferiría saber qué es lo que te molesta."

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No, está bien. Marcus me ayudo con eso." Observo los ojos grises de su padrino. "Siri, sé que no te agrada para nada, ¿pero por favor trata? Él es el mundo para mi, de verdad." Se detuvo, y una pequeña sonrisa cruzo sus ojos. "Bueno, los Weasley, Herm y todos mis amigos. Y tú y Remus."

Sirius alboroto el cabello del chico, sonriendo. "Supongo que tratare."

"¿Supones?"

"Si, supongo. Aunque si él me vuelve a llamar perro, podría hechizarlo."

Harry rio. "¡Tendré que advertirle!"

"Haz eso." Sirius le cerró un ojo. "Y tratare de no insultarlo y algo así."

"O, si lo insultas, ten cuidado sobre los comentarios sobre ser oscuro." Dijo Harry con tono serio. "Dumbles sólo sospecha, y no necesitamos darle evidencia."

Sirius levanto una ceja mirando al adolescente en su regazo. "¿No? ¿Cómo han podido ocultarle eso?"

"A sido muy difícil." Accedió Harry. "Pero Gin y yo hemos sido sus amigos desde el verano y los gemelos Weasley lo sugirieron para el trabajo. Mas personas han comenzado a quererle, y supongo que con el tiempo eso ayuda."

"¿Incluso Quejicus?" pregunto Sirius.

"_Severus_." Harry rodo sus ojos. "No, en serio. Si yo puedo llevarme bien con él, de seguro tu puedes dejar de decirle ese ridículo sobrenombre."

"Le calza tan bien." Se quejo Sirius.

"Oh, detente, canuto." Lo reto Remus. "Actúa de tu edad por una vez."

"Ouch." Harry rio mientras Sirius intentaba lucir como un perro lastimado. "Remus, eres horrible."

"¡_Lo sé_!" grito el animago. "¡Él no ha sido nada más que malo conmigo desde que desperté!"

Harry le frunció el ceño a los dos. "¿Despertaste? Sirius, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado en San Mungo?"

"Pregúntale a Lunático." Dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry le frunció el ceño al hombre lobo. "¿Bien?"

"Ah, ¿al final del último año escolar?" Remus pasó una mano por su cabello, viendo al adolescente con cautela. "Volvió del Velo en el mismo día que entro, sólo que un año después…"

"¡Porque nadie _me_ dijo!" grito Harry. "¿Y quién sabia?"

"Bueno, Albus, por supuesto y yo. Y creo que Ojo Loco también." Respondió Remus. "Y Albus me dijo que no te dijera. Quiero decir, no estábamos seguros de que Sirius iba a despertar algún día, Harry." Añadió con rapidez, viendo la rabia oscureciendo esos ojos verdes.

Sirius abrazo con fuerza a Harry. "Estaba en coma, por lo que oí, Harry. Llevaba despierto como una hora cuando llegaste."

"Tú fuiste la primera personas en saber." Accedió Remus. "Y discutí con Albus por no decirte, sabes. Él es como un tanque."

Harry rio ante eso. "te lo dije."

"Si. Así fue." Remus meneo la cabeza, divertido. "Jamás me acostumbrare a tus emociones, sabes."

"Son variables." Accedió Harry. "Marcus sigue diciendo que elija uno y me quede con él."

"Entonces estoy de acuerdo con Marcus." Ofreció Sirius.

Harry parpadeo unas cuantas veces en shock. "¡No _puede ser_! ¡De verdad estas accediendo con mi novio! ¡Genial!" grito repentinamente.

Sirius sonrió. "Si, si." Alboroto el cabello de Harry otra vez. "¿Y de todas manera que hay con el tatuaje?"

"Ooh, viste eso, ¿no es así? ¿Te gusto?" pregunto el adolescente, ojos brillantes.

"En realidad no le eche una buena mirada." Sirius se encogió de hombros.

Harry sonrió y se salió de los brazos del animago para poder sacarse la polera. "¿Bien?"

Sirius rio y se puso de pie para echar una buena mirada. El basilisco y el fénix se detuvieron en su pelea lo suficiente para mirar al mago antes de volver a pelear el uno con el otro. "Eso es genial. Personalmente, no habría elegido esos animales, pero son perfectos para ti."

Harry le sonrió a su padrino y se volvió a poner la polera. "Si. El basilisco en la Orden del fénix."

Sirius bufo. "Tú no eres un basilisco, Harry. Sólo eres un Gryffindor muy extraño."

"Quizás." Los ojos de Harry brillaron con travesura. "¿Quieres saber un secreto?"

"Claro." Sirius sonrió.

"Oye, Remus, apuesto que esto es algo que ni siquiera tu sabes." Harry le dijo al hombre lobo.

"No sabía que tuvieras alguno." Dijo Remus sonriendo.

"Adivinen que hare el próximo año."

"Serás Auror." Dijo Sirius con facilidad.

Harry sonrió de medio lado. "No. Voy a enseñarle Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a los mocosos."

"¡Desde cuando lo sabes!" grito Remus mientras Sirius lo miraba con la boca abierta.

"Desde el juicio de Ron. Dumbles dice que el Programa de Entrenamiento de Aurores no me recibirá porque fui suspendido, así que me ofreció enseñar aquí mejor."

"Más seguro, supongo." Suspiro Remus.

"Se supone que no debo decirle a nadie." Añadió Harry. "Pero todos saben lo bueno que soy para seguir las reglas."

"Así que, ¿a cuántos de tus amigos le has dicho?" pregunto divertido el hombre lobo.

"A ninguno. Sólo les di una cuantas pistas." Dijo con una sonrisa malvada. "Y creo que ya lo descubrieron, pero no estoy seguro."

"¿Unas cuantas?" Sirius pregunto incrédulo.

"Bueno, sí. Severus y Marcus también dieron pistas. Yo sólo les di, como, dos, no más de eso. Fue divertido."

"¿Snape les dio pistas?" Sirius frunció el ceño.

"¡Sí! Aun es un idiota, pero más amable." Harry asintió alegre.

"Un idiota más amable…"

"¡Bingo!"

"¿Hay azúcar en ese té tuyo?" pregunto Remus con voz divertida.

"Quizás." Harry movió sus cejas. "Y quizás tuve algo más esta mañana."

"¡Harry!" grito Sirius la risa en sus ojos arruinando el reto. Remus se largo a reír.

Harry miro a Sirius inocente. "¿Qué? No hice nada, lo juro."

"No es necesario que hagas nada para eso." Comento Remus entre risas.

"Bueno, a veces es necesario. Depende en lo animado que este tu pareja." Respondió Harry con seriedad. "Y quien este arriba."

"Eres un pequeño monstruo." Dijo riendo Remus mientras Sirius se largaba a reír.

"No es así. _Soy un_ _diablillo_." Declaro Harry antes de entrar al dormitorio en busca de su túnica, seguido de la risa de sus padrinos.

"Uhm, Harry, ese perro a tu lado…" Hermione se detuvo, observando al gran perro negro sentado al lado de Harry.

Harry sonrió, rascando al perro tras la oreja. "Su nombre es Hocicos. Remus lo trajo." Hizo un gesto hacia la mesa de profesores, donde Remus estaba sentado junto a McGonagall.

_'Oh, Merlín...'_ Gin se sentó en el lado libre de Harry observando al perro. _'Èl... Harry, él luce como Canuto...'_

"Si." Harry asintió, sonriendo. "¡No es genial!"

Hermione se acerco y puso una mano sobre la frente de Harry. "Harry, vamos, creo que necesitas ver a Madame Pomfrey."

"No." Harry negó con la cabeza. "Estoy bien."

"¿Porque el Profesor Lupin te trajo un perro?" pregunto Neville sentándose al otro lado del perro.

"Porque si." Los ojos de Harry brillaron con locura. "Oh, miren a Dray. ¡Parece que ha visto a un fantasma!"

El grupo de Gryffindors miro hacia Draco que se acercaba hacia ellos, pálido como la nieve. "Harry, ese perro se parece a un perro que conocía." Siseo el Slytherin sentándose entre Hermione y Parvati.

"Quizás eso es porque _es_ el perro que conocías." Comento Harry totalmente satisfecho. "¿No es así Hocicos?"

El perro salto de la banca y se convirtió en Sirius, sonriéndole como loco a su ahijado. "Puede ser."

Hermione grito. Neville se cayó de la banca. Draco se quedo con la boca abierta por el shock. Gin observo al animago en sorpresa. Otros en el Gran Comedor gritaron, cayeron de sus bancas o se desmayaron.

Dumbledore les dio a los dos magos que reían como locos una mirada medio molesta y se puso de pie. "¿Si todos pudieran calmarse? Harry, Sirius, eso fue de mal gusto."

"¡Lo siento, Dumbles!" dijo Harry entre risas. "¡Pero no pude evitarlo!" Sirius asintió de acuerdo, limpiando lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Estoy seguro." Dumbledore meneo la cabeza, obviamente conteniendo una sonrisa. "¿Si todos pudieran sentarse?"

Sirius se sentó al lado de su ahijado y alboroto el cabello de Harry cerrándole el ojo a Hermione y Gin. "Explicaremos después." prometió.

El Director esperó que todos aquellos en el Gran Comedor se quedaran en silencio. "Anoche, Sirius Black fue declarado libre de todos los cargos contra él y reinstalado como padrino de Harry Potter. Èl permanecerá en Hogwarts el resto de la semana, quizás más. Hagámoslo sentir bienvenido. Sr Malfoy, ¿podría regresar a su mesa?"

"Después explicaras esto, Harry." Siseo Draco antes de marcharse de vuelta a su mesa.

"Que chico mas amistoso." Comento Sirius agarrando un panecillo.

"Oh, él es mejor cuando gente muerta no vuelve a la vida." Comento Harry como si nada. "¿Estás bien, Nev?"

"Si." Asintió Neville. "Sólo un poco sobresaltado." Toco a Sirius en el brazo. "Sé que te vi pasar por el velo."

"Así es." Harry se adelanto para mirar bien a su amigo. "Al parecer al infierno no le agrado él. Así que lo enviaron de vuelta el año pasado."

_'¿Y donde había estado?'_ demando Gin, frunciéndole el ceño a su hermano.

"San Mungo." Respondió Sirius con facilidad. "Estaba en coma. Desperté ayer."

"_¡Es por eso que te llamaron_!" se dio cuenta Hermione.

"Si." Harry se rasco la cabeza. "¿Como estuvo todo?"

"Se portaron muy bien." Comento Seamus. "Bueno, después que Gin amenazo en convertirlos a todos en serpientes si no obedecían."

Harry miro a su hermana. "¿Eso hiciste?"

_'Por supuesto. No iba a soportar su mierda mientras podía preocuparme para que te quería Dumbledore esta vez.'_ Respondió Gin.

"Eres la mejor hermana del mundo." Harry suspiro abrazando con fuerza a Gin.

_'No puedo...respirar...'_

Todos rieron mientras Harry la soltaba. "Sólo evita que Ted me asesine, ¿ya?" hizo un gesto hacia Theodore que estaba frunciendo el ceño desde la mesa Slytherin.

_'Dile a tu perro guardián que te ayude.'_ Respondió Gin. _'Sirius, ¿cómo has estado?'_

"Muerto." Sirius se encogió de hombros. "En realidad no tengo mucho que decir. Excepto que nadie me conto que no hablabas."

_'No puedo. Ron exploto un vidrio en mi rostro cuando no me moleste por la muerte de Percy.'_ Respondió Gin observando su plato.

Harry abrazo a la chica mientras Sirius gruñía. "Eso es strike dos- no, strikes tres contra él. Eso significa que esta fuera."

"Esta en Azkaban. ¿Que puedes hacer?" Hermione pregunto inquieta.

"Oye, tiene a Potter de su lado. Él ya ha probado que puede hacer _lo que sea_." Le dijo Dean. "Quiero decir, en serio. Harry, ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer?"

Harry parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes que sus ojos se oscurecieran. "Si. No siempre puedo proteger a todos."

"A veces necesitas hacerte a un lado para dejar que las demás personas aprendan a protegerse." Le dijo Sirius. "No puedes culparte por algo que no tienes poder para prevenir."

Harry parpadeo unas cuantas veces mirando a su padrino antes de suspirar. "Olvide que tu siempre tenías respuesta para todo."

"Casi." Accedió Sirius.

_Decidí que me agrada._ Tom anuncio de repente.

_¿Oh?_

_Si. Él sabe cómo lidiar con tus estados de ánimo._

_¿Y tú no?_

_Puedo lidiar con tu ánimo, pero no estoy siempre ahí contigo. En todo caso, supongo que tengo que darle__**algo**__de lenidad. Es un__**Gryffindor**__._

_Sabes, es algo bueno que no me haya sentido insultado por eso._

_Tú no eres un Gryffindor._

_Si lo soy._

_No. Tú eres un Slytherin disfrazado de Gryffindor. Hay una diferencia._ Respondió Tom mentalmente besando la cicatriz de Harry. _Termina tu almuerzo, diablillo._

_Oh, está bien. Bastardo._ Harry rodo sus ojos y corto su patata. "¿Oye, Siri?"

"¿Si?"

"Ya no creo que Marcus te odie."

_'¿Marcus lo odiaba?'_ pregunto Gin frunciendo el ceño.

"Si. Pero todo está bien ahora."

"¿Que hice de bien?" pregunto Sirius.

Harry sonrió. "Sabes cómo lidiar con mis estados de ánimo."

"Ese es un gran logro." Accedió Hermione. "Yo aun no sé cómo mantenerte bajo control y hemos sido amigos por siete años. No tengo idea de cómo Marcus lo logra a veces."

"Así es." Comento Neville.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. "No puedes mantenerlo bajo control, Hermione. Sólo tienes que ir con él y ayudarlo si necesita ayuda."

_'¿En serio? ¿Ese es el gran secreto?'_

"Si." Sirius le cerró un ojo a la bruja. "Al menos, de esa manera Remus siempre ha lidiado conmigo."

Los Gryffindor a su alrededor se largaron a reír y Harry sonrió meneando la cabeza. _Estoy feliz de que haya vuelto._

_Estoy feliz de que estés feliz._

_Gracias amor._

_De nada._

"Mantente alejado de las calderos si vas a estar aquí, Black."

"Iba a ayudar a mi ahijado con su tarea, Snape."

"En ese caso, entonces espera en el pasillo. Él ya ha volado suficientes calderos sin tu ayuda."

"Pese a lo divertido que es verlos pelear, por favor deténganse." Dijo Harry con tono aburrido.

Los dos magos lo fulminaron con la mirada. "¿Porqué?" pregunto Sirius.

"Porque todo en la clase los están mirando y Ted esta tan distraído que perderá su oportunidad de agregar las alas de murciélago." Dijo Harry como si nada.

Theodore de inmediato volvió su atención a su poción. "¡Gracias, Harry!"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Es mi sugerencia que no les presten atención. Y, Profesor Snape, sabe que no he volado ni un caldero este año, así que ese argumento es nulo."

Severus frunció el ceño. "Entonces no permitas que él vuele nada." Le ordeno antes de dirigirse a la parte delantera del salón.

"Me recuera a un niño que no se salió con la suya." Sirius declaro.

"Y tú me recuerdas a un matón de la escuela primaria." Dijo Harry antes que Severus pudiera responder. "Sirius, por favor siéntate y deja al Profesor Snape en paz por un rato. Estas distrayendo a la clase en especial a Anthony."

"¡Ahh! ¡Gracias, Harry!" grito Anthony volviendo a su poción, que estaba comenzado a burbujear con tanta fuerza que estaba escapando del caldero.

"¿Como haces eso?" pregunto Sirius sentándose en la silla que Harry había conjurado para él al comienzo de la clase.

"Ojos en la parte posterior de la cabeza." murmuro Hermione, añadiendo con cuidado el escupo de rata. "Y un casi-perfecto conocimiento de la poción en la que estamos trabajando."

"Oh..." Sirius frunció el ceño mirando a Harry, que estaba ocupado cortando algo. "¿Cuando aprendió pociones?"

"El año pasado." Respondió Harry. "Ojo loco me ayudo durante el verano."

"Y una si tenía las peores notas de la clase." Hermione suspiro, meneando la cabeza.

"Oops." Draco le sonrió a la bruja. "Mi culpa."

"Ted y Bini te ayudaban." murmuro Harry, frunciendo el ceño. Luego arrojo algo al caldero que estaba atrás del suyo. "Presta atención, Morag."

"Oh, si... lo siento..." la Ravenclaw puso el ingrediente que había estado cortando apresurada en la mano de Harry.

"No hay problema." Harry sonrió antes de volver a su mesa de trabajo para terminar de cortar para que así quedara todo más parejo.

Sirius parpadeo unas cuantas veces. "Tienes el talento de Lily para pociones."

"¿Oh?" Harry miró rápidamente, ojos interrogantes.

"Si. James apenas podía hacer su _propia_ poción, mucho menos estar atento a la mía. Remus era siempre quien me salvaba de hacer volar algo. Lily siempre estaba ayudando a sus vecinos con sus pociones." explico Sirius.

"¿Papá mejoro alguna vez?"

"Quizás lo habría hecho, si hubiera tenido más tiempo para aprender. No lo sé." respondió Sirius mirando al piso.

Harry puso una mano sobre el brazo de Sirius con dulzura. "Apuesto que aun está haciendo volar calderos en el cielo. Mi mamá porcalmente estaba gritándole ahora mismo."

Sirius sonrió. "Estaría feliz de verte causar problemas en la clase de Snape."

"Obviamente James no sabe los muchos problemas que Harry causa al no estar aquí." Draco bufo.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?" pregunto Sirius tratando de no gritarle al chico.

"Todos dependen del conocimiento de Harry de la poción en la que estamos trabajando y en su atención." Respondió Draco. "Durante su primer mes de suspensión, están volando todas las cosa por aquí. Fue una pesadilla."

"En realidad, fue bastante divertido." Comento Blaise.

"Lo dices porque tu nunca tuviste problemas." Se quejo Parvati mientras Hermione impedía que echara algo errado otra vez.

"El Profesor Snape me pido que no viniera a clases." Hermione rio. "El no quería que me pasara algo que pudiera dañar a los bebés."

"Nadie me dijo _eso_." Se quejo Harry.

"No queríamos que te preocuparas." Le dijo Hermione sonriéndole. "Ya tenias suficientes problemas en tu mente."

"Como no caer de trasero." Dijo Draco burlón.

Harry le dio un codazo al adolescente. "¿Puedes vencer a tu padre?"

"Cállate, Harry."

Harry sonrió y le cerró un ojo a Sirius, que tenía una mirada de sorpresa en el rostro. "Los Slytherins no son tan malos, Sirius."

"Mientras sepas como hablar con ellos." Accedió Hermione.

"O si tu nombre es Harry Potter." Añadió Parvati.

"Son lo _Gryffindors_ lo que son horribles." Ofreció Theodore.

"Dice el que tiene una novia Gryffindor." Comento Blaise a su lado.

"Cuidado, Blaise. Tú tienes un novio Gryffindor." respondió Theodore.

"Cállate, Osito Teddy."

"Oblígame, Chico Pedo."

"Saben, si hubiera sabido que sus sobrenombres servirían como insultos, no se los habría dado." Dijo Harry en voz fuerte.

"Lo siento, Harry." Dijeron a coro los dos Slytherins después de intercambiar miradas.

"Hagan sus malditas pociones."

"Si, Harry."

"Pensé que lo llamarían 'Amo Potter' cuando les gritara." Bromeo Draco.

"Oh, sí." Theodore y Blaise miraron a Harry, que le estaba frunciendo el ceño a Draco. "Lo sentimos Amo Potter."

"Te asesinare después, Malfoy." Murmuro Harry antes de mirar a los dos chicos. "Pociones."

"Si Amo Potter."

"¡Y no me llamen amo!"

"Si Amo Potter."

"¡Argh!"

Todos en la habitación se largaron a reír. Sirius se sorprendió de ver a Severus escondiendo una sonrisa. _Maldición. Después de todo el idiota tiene sentido del humor..._

"¿No tienes esa reunión esta noche?" pregunto Hermione en la sala común después de clases mientras Gin entretenía a Sirius.

"No puedo llevar a Sirius. Él se interpondrá en el camino." Susurro Harry.

"Anda mientras Gin lo distrae."

"¿Cómo?"

"Estoy seguro que te sabes por lo menos _un_ Hechizo de Invisibilidad." Bromeo Parvati en un susurro, apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla. "Dean irá a buscar a Seam en la biblioteca. Sal con él."

"Gracias." Harry suspiro antes de lanzar un Hechizo de Invisibilidad sobre si mismo. Luego añadió un Hechizo de Silencio, para no meter ningún ruido que alertara a su padrino de lo que estaba haciendo. Después cruzo la habitación hasta donde Dean estaba parado cerca de la puerta. Toco al chico en el hombro y Dean le sonrió.

"Vamos." Le dijo Dean antes de salir por el agujero del retrato.

_Oh, sí. Los brazaletes..._ Harry suspiro siguiendo a su compañero. Una vez que se alejaron de la Señora Gorda, Harry se quito el Hechizo de Silencio. "Gracias amigo."

"No hay problema. Aunque, no sé si tu padrino pensara en cambiar de forma o no, así que quizás deberías pensar en una manera de cambiar tu aroma."

Harry meneo la cabeza. "¡Dean, eso fue positivamente Slytherin!" Dean rio meneando su cabeza. "Déjame concentrarme un momento..." murmuro Harry, deteniéndose y cerrando sus ojos. Dean se detuvo con él y observo asombrado como Harry lentamente cambiaba de su forma normal a la forma de Marcus que Tom usaba. _¿Está bien?_

_Si. Te prometo que no saldré de aquí en un rato. Buena elección, por cierto. Poppy no se confundirá._

_Podría ser._ Harry bufo, abrieron sus ojos y cánselo el Hechizo de invisibilidad. "¿Por qué esa mirada?"

"Usted está lleno de sorpresas, Profesor." Respondió Dean comenzando a caminar otra vez.

Harry sonrió y comenzó a caminar al lado de su amigo. "Oye, en realidad me gusta ser alto..."

Dean rio. "Esa es una persona que puedes imitar a la perfección."

"Si." Harry puso las manos en sus bolsillos y cambio su expresión. "¿Como lo estoy haciendo?"

Dean le echo una mirada y se largo a reír. "¡Eso es gracioso!"

"¡Oye! ¡Estoy insultado!"

"Lo siento señor." Dijo riendo el joven mago.

"Gryffindors." Harry suspiro cosa que hizo que Dean riera aun más. "Aquí es donde te dejo. Chao, Dean."

"¡Nos vemos después, Marcus!" Dean rio despidiéndose mientras Harry bajaba las escaleras, preocupándose de caminar de las misma manera en que lo hacia su amante. _Esto no es tan fácil. Normalmente no me fijo en como caminas._

_Lo sé. En vez de eso te fijas en mi trasero._

_Es que tienes un trasero muy agradable._

_Presta atención a tus alrededores, diablillo._

_Te amo._

_Yo también te amo._

Harry sonrió libremente mientras asomaba su cabeza en la enfermería. Poppy estaba trabajando en algo cerca de su gabinete de pociones. "Buenas noches." Dijo entrando al lugar.

"¡Oh! Buenas noches, Marcus." Poppy le sonrió.

"Adivina otra vez." Respondió Harry antes de cerrar los ojos y volver a su verdadera forma, más el cabello rojo y dorado. Encontraba que le era más fácil volver a la forma más familiar que había tenido.

"¡Por las barbas de Merlín!" jadeo Poppy poniendo una mano sobre su pecho. "¡Harry!"

El adolescente le cerró un ojo. "Secreto Familiar, ¿recuerda? Tenía que escaparme de Sirius para hablar con Sally-Anne."

"¿Desde cuándo has podido hacer cambios tan complejos?" pregunto la enfermera, calmándose.

"Navidad, pero normalmente no lo necesito." Se alboroto el cabello. "¿Necesita ayuda?"

"No." Poppy sonrió. "¿Leíste el libro?"

"En realidad si." Harry se sentó en la cama más cercana a la mujer. "Muy informativo. Lamento no haberlo traído de vuelta..."

"No te preocupes por eso." Respondió Poppy. "Tengo otra copia, estoy seguro que me lo devolverás tarde o temprano. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?"

"Si." Harry frunció el ceño. "Saber una vez me dijo que tu paciente debe confiar en ti para que puedas sanarlo, pero el libro no decía nada sobre eso."

"No es uno de los mejores libros." Comento Poppy.

"Así que, ¿podría explicarme eso? Quiero decir, para que necesita su confianza. ¿Usted siempre necesita la confianza de los estudiantes?"

"En realidad eso depende. Necesitas su confianza, porque o sino, su magia puede pelear contigo. Si eres más fuerte que tu paciente, cosa que aplicaría para ti, no necesitarías su confianza. Tu los dominaras y no pelaran contra ti."

"¿Así que la magia actúa según el capricho del paciente?"

"Si."

"¿Y eso no es un problema?"

"Si." Poppy sonrió. "En San Mungo, por ejemplo, siempre tienen sanadores muy fuertes en el personal para pacientes inconscientes, en caso que necesiten ayuda para lanzar sus hechizos. Fue una pesadilla durante la época de guerra."

"¿Y el año pasado?"

"En realidad no mucho el año anterior. No se había recuperado completamente cuando suspendió los ataques, así que no fue tan difícil."

"Envían sanadores con los Aurores, ¿no es así?" pregunto Harry preocupado.

"Los sanadores simplemente estorban." Poppy suspiro, meneando la cabeza. "Aunque muchos Aurores, tienen un conocimiento básico de sanación y pueden actuar para mantener consiente a un compañero hasta que un equipo de San Mungo llegue."

"¡Eso es asumiendo que encentren al compañero herido!"

"Los sanadores no son violentos, Harry." Poppy suspiro. "Los Aurores están hechos para pelear. Los sanadores están hechos para sanar. Ellos chocan en combate. Y a los mortífagos no les importa."

"Todos los mortífagos tiene que aprenden sanación. Comprenden que puede salvar sus vidas."

"Y cuando pierden la redada, ¿entonces qué? ¿Mueren si no pueden aparecerse?"

_No. Se ponen en comas mágicos y se nos reúnen cuando pueden._ Le dijo Tom cuando Harry no tenía una respuesta.

"¿No lo sabes?" pregunto Poppy mirando al adolescente.

"Comas mágicos." Harry se encogió de hombros. "No tengo ni la más menor idea."

La enfermera sonrió. "Eso no estaba cubierto en el libro. Comas mágicos auto inducidos hacen parecer a un mago o bruja como muertos, pero están sanando en esos momentos. Pero los Aurores no los usan, porque pueden fallar. De hecho es ilegal."

"Con razón los mortífagos los usan." El chico sonrió. "Mejor muerto que Azkaban, supongo. En esos comas, ¿uno sabe lo que sucede a su alrededor?"

"No tengo idea."

_En realidad es una memoria fragmentada._ Le explico Tom. _Tienes una idea de lo que sucede, pero no es muy claro._

Poppy le sonrió. "¿Que fue lo que dijo?"

"Oh." Harry se rasco la cabeza. "Tengo que dejar de ser tan obvio cuando hablo con él, supongo. Dice que es como una memoria fragmentada. Tienes una idea de lo que sucede, pero no es como si estuvieras realmente allí."

Poppy asintió. "Tu ser subconsciente esta en control, entonces. Interesante."

"Me pregunto cuánto de sanación mágica saben los miembros de la Orden..." Harry murmuro distraídamente.

"Estoy segura que puedes preguntarle a Albus."

"Probablemente. Entra, Sally-Anne."

La rubia Hufflepuff entro nerviosa al lugar. Su largo cabello estaba tomado en dos coletas que caían por sobre sus hombros. Ella las hizo hacia atrás y le dio una sonrisa temerosa. "Ho-hola..."

"Harry no va a morderte, Sally." Dijo Poppy terminando de guardar las cosas y limpiándose las manos para acercarse a la chica.

"No muerdo a las personas. Deja marcas desagradables." Accedió Harry ganándose una palmada de Poppy. "¡Hey!"

"Sabelotodo." Poppy rodo sus ojos. "Porqué no vienen ambos a mi oficina, ¿hum?"

"Buena idea. La escuela tiene oídos." Respondió Harry evitando la palmada que venía en su dirección y corriendo hacia la oficina, riendo.

Poppy suspiro y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Sally-Anne. "Vamos querida. Él solo quiere hablar contigo."

"C-claro." la Hufflepuff asintió nerviosa y permitió que la enfermera la guiara hasta su oficina.

Harry que estaba agachado entre la brecha de una estantería y un armario, parpadeo cuando las dos brujas entraron. "Harry, en nombre de Merlín, ¿que estas haciendo?" pregunto Poppy.

"Poppy, ¿tienes una Kneazle?" pregunto Harry volviendo su atención a la pequeña brecha.

"Si la tengo. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Está preñada?"

Poppy frunció el ceño y se acerco para mirar sobre el hombro de Harry. "¡Scamp! ¡Me había estado preguntando donde estaba!"

Harry se encogió de hombros y dejo que la enfermera se encargara de la Kneazle. "Ella es hermosa, por cierto."

"Gracias." Poppy le sonrió al adolescente antes de volver su atención a la pobre Kneazle. "¡Y como llegaste aquí!"

"¿Por la puerta?" comento Sally-Anne acercándose a acariciar al pobre animal.

"No, esta hechizada contra ella. No me gusta que entre a la enfermería."

"Buena idea. Podría tener a alguien como Hagrid allí..." murmuro Harry, desapareciendo a la habitación de Poppy. "¡Sabía que encontraría un desastre aquí!"

"¡Harry James Potter! ¡Qué crees que estas haciendo!" Poppy grito furiosa, siguiendo al adolescente.

Harry estaba parado frente a un librero con una pila de ropa enfrente. "Encontré tu hoyo."

"¿Qué?" Poppy parpadeo mirando a Harry sorprendida, el reto muriendo en su lengua.

"El hoyo, Poppy." Harry rodo sus ojos y saco su varita. Lanzo un hechizo de limpieza a la pila de ropa, hizo unos libros a un lado mostrando un agujero en el fondo del librero que conectaba con un agujero en la pared.

"¡Oh, cielos! ¡Como llego eso allí!"

"Puedo llegar a un par de razones." Harry respondió oscuro. "¿Quieres que lo bloquee?"

"Poppy puedo bloquearlo sola." Insistió Sally-Anne desde la puerta de la habitación. Ella estaba fulminando con la mirada a Harry. "Y tú no deberías estar en su dormitorio. Es de mala educación."

"Sally, está bien." Respondió Poppy. "Harry si, por favor hazlo. ¿Tú crees que sabes cómo llego allí?"

"Podria ser cualquier otro animal curioso." Dijo Harry apuntando su varita hacia el agujero y cerrándolo con un hechizo. "O podría ser Dumbles pretendiendo otra vez que es un Slytherin. Él hace una buena impresión, también."

"¡El Profesor Dumbledore es un buen hombre!" grito Sally-Anne escandalizada.

"Tú no lo conoces como yo." Harry suspiro guardando su varita. "Listo. Puse algunos hechizos extra, en caso que _sea_ Dumbles."

"Gracias." Poppy suspiro antes de dejar su Kneazle, Scamp, en el suelo. "Ya no debes dejar la habitación."

"Como si fuera a escuchar." Bufo Harry.

"Lo sé. Ella me recuerda un monstruito que conozco que se llama Harry Potter." Dijo bromeando la enfermera, alborotando el cabello de Harry.

El adolescente sonrió. "Duh." Luego se giro a Sally-Anne, que aun lo fulminaba con la mirada. "Poppy me dijo que has considerado la Orden Oscura."

"¡Poppy!" La Hufflepuff observo a su mentora, horrorizada.

"No soy un mago de la Luz Srta. Perks." Dijo Harry con frialdad. "¿Vamos a sentarnos a la oficina? Usted me dijo que no debería estar aquí."

"¿Tenias que decirle de esa manera?" se quejo Poppy mientras seguía a la choqueada Hufflepuff a la oficina.

"Soy un Gryffindor, Poppy. No tenemos tacto."

"_Tú tienes tacto_, Harry. De hecho, he visto tu tacto."

"Sigo olvidando con quien estoy hablando." Harry resoplo, sentándose en frente de Sally-Anne mientras Poppy se sentaba al lado de ella. "Poppy me llamo porque cree que necesitas hablar conmigo, y accedí. El argumento habitual para que los sanadores se unan a la Orden oscura según lo que me ha dicho Voldemort, es que no están de acuerdo con la matanza constante. Sucede que estoy de acuerdo con eso."

"¡No puedes ser Oscuro!" declaro Sally-Anne. "¡Eres Harry Potter!"

Harry suspiro y saco el pendiente de abajo de su camisa. Hizo que ambas brujas pudieran verlo. "Soy el Segundo al mando en la Orden de Voldemort, Srta. Perks. No tomes las cosas como se ven. Actualmente tienes dos profesores mortífagos y están trabajando de cerca con personas que apoyan la Oscuridad."

"Aunque soy abiertamente de la Luz." Accedió Poppy.

"Es una mala idea ser cualquier cosa _menos_ que abiertamente de la Luz en esta escuela, Poppy." Le recordó Harry guardando el pendiente. "Dumbles es una pesadilla si sospecha de tu lealtad."

"O así me ha dicho Marcus." Termino Poppy.

Harry bufo. "Supuse." Miro de nuevo a Sally-Anne, que estaba observando el intercambio con grandes ojos. "Estoy en control de un pequeño grupo de personas que públicamente son conocidas como Mortífagos en entrenamiento, aunque sólo porque Percy Weasley deserto y lo conto todo. En privado, somos conocidos como Juniors y nuestro trabajo principal es conseguir información para la Orden Oscura y conseguir partidarios. No hacemos redadas, excepto en la mas extrema de las situaciones, y no utilizo el juego de Voldemort de usar la Maldición Cruciatus cuando alguien hace algo mal."

"Es la sección mas leve de los mortífagos." Aclaro Poppy.

"Sí y no. Hacemos las cosas un poco diferentes. Es bueno para los magos de la Luz y los estudiantes, por supuesto. No tenemos Marcas Tenebrosas en realidad, así que hacemos perfectos espías. Por ejemplo, yo soy miembro de la Orden del Fénix, pero solo mi gente sabe de mi verdadera afiliación porque no tengo una marca tenebrosa que me acuse."

"Y de todos modos eres una persona muy confiable." Comento Sally-Anne.

"No lo soy." Harry negó con la cabeza. "Antes que lo calláramos, Percy Weasley me acuso de ser un mortífago. Dumbles no confía mucho en mi y sólo cuando ve lo que hago."

"¿Y cuando a confiado en ti Albus?" pregunto Poppy divertida.

Harry levanto una ceja. "¿Que te hace creer que no confía en mi?"

"En realidad-" una campanita en la sala interrumpió lo que iba a decir Poppy de manera abrupta. "Lo siento, Harry."

Harry asintió. "Ustedes hagan su trabajo. Srta. Perks, considera mi oferta y me buscas luego. O dile a Poppy y ella me hará venir." Se levanto y se estiro.

"Gracias." Susurro Sally-Anne.

"Es mi trabajo." Respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros. "Poppy, puedo salir solo. Ve."

"Está bien. Busca un libro en caso que Albus te pille." Ordeno Poppy antes de salir de la oficina.

Sally-Anne convoco un libro con su varita y se lo paso a Harry. "Prueba este." Le sugirió antes de salir apresurada tras su mentora.

Harry lo miro. Sanación en tiempos de guerra era el titulo. El adolescente sonrió y lo encogió, guardándolo en un bolsillo, antes de salir.

Kamila Vance y Ula estaban en dos camas conjuntas. Enid y Babette estaban siendo contenidas por McGonagall. Enid vio a Harry primero. "¡Harry!" llamo, liberándose de la subdirectora y corriendo hacia él.

Harry frunció el ceño. "Enid. ¿Qué sucedió?"

"¡Rockwell uso una especie de hechizo oscuro en ellas!" grito Babette furiosa. "¡Voy a matar a ese chico de mierda!"

"No lo harás." Harry respondió con firmeza. "Te quedaras aquí. Poppy, ¿sabes el contra hechizo?"

"Si." Respondió la enfermera.

"Bien." Miro a las dos chicas de primero, que estaban paradas frente a él, ya que McGonagall había dejado ir a Babette. "¿Rockwell las hechizo? ¿Dónde?"

"En el pasillo fuera de mi oficina." McGonagall suspiro. "Él huyo."

Los ojos de Harry brillaron. "Entonces iré a buscarlo. Enid, Babs, _quédense aquí_." ordeno. Cuando ambas chicas asintieron, salió corriendo por la puerta. ¡_Tom! ¡Tienes idea de donde puede estar Ronan Rockwell!_

_No, pero no he salido de mi habitación. ¿Quieres que lo busque?_

Harry saco el Mapa. _No, yo lo buscare._ Dijo activando el mapa. _¿Podrías decirle a Dumbles que vaya a la enfermería? Él está en su oficina._

_Por ti, si, supongo. ¿Por qué?_

_Él será capaz de calmar a Babs y Enid, y, probablemente, podrá ayudara a Poppy si ella necesita ayuda._

_Oh, está bien._

_Gracias, amor._

_Por su puesto. Por su puesto._

Harry miro de nuevo el Mapa, sus ojos buscando frenéticamente al errante chico de primer año. _Mejor, _**tú**_encárgate de Rockwell. Esta fuera de tu oficina. Yo iré por Dumbles._

_Gracias.__**De verdad**__no quería lidiar con el vejete antes de cenar..._ Tom suspiro.

Harry bufo y se detuvo frente a la gárgola. "¡Plumas de azúcar!" siseo. Cuando la criatura de piedra se hizo un lado, subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Arriba, se detuvo y toco a la puerta.

_¡Lo tengo! ¿A dónde lo llevo?_

_A la enfermería, por favor._ Harry respondió mientras el Director le decía que pasara. Asomo la cabeza y le ofreció a Remus y Sirius una rápida sonrisa. "Director, lo necesitamos en la enfermería. Rockwell hechizo a Vance y Thorald con un hechizo oscuro."

"¿Y dónde está el Sr. Rockwell?" pregunto Dumbledore con suavidad mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a Harry. Remus y Sirius lo siguieron.

Harry dejo que el Director caminara a su lado mientras se dirigían a la enfermería. "Marcus iba en su busca."

"¿Sabes que hechizo lanzo?"

"No. Sólo me quede lo suficiente para averiguar si Poppy sabía el contra hechizo."

"Ya veo. ¿Y si ella no lo hubiera sabido?"

"Entonces le habría pedido a Merlín que yo o la Profesora McGonagall lo supiéramos mientras enviábamos a otra persona en busca de usted y Rockwell."

"¿Sabes lo que hizo explotar al Sr. Rockwell?"

"No, señor, aunque puedo hacer una conjetura bastante buena." Comento Harry antes de abrir la puerta para los tres adultos. ¿_Tom?_

_Casi llego. Tuve que aturdirlo para que dejara de patearme._

_Oh, cielos..._ Harry suspiro mentalmente y volvió su atención al presente. Kamila estaba despertando mientras Poppy lanzaba el contra hechizo en Ula. Dumbledore estaba recibiendo una historia dispersa de las otras dos chicas. Como Harry había sospechado, Ula había estado haciendo las paces con las tres chicas cuando Ronan, que escucho todo por casualidad, había lanzado unos hechizos sin mirar bien y había huido.

Sirius puso una mano en su hombro. "¿Dónde estabas? Un minuto estabas sentado conversando con Hermione, y al siguiente ya no estabas."

"Tenia una cita programada con Poppy." Respondió Harry. "Parecía que te estabas divirtiendo con Gin, así que decidí no molestarte."

"...oh..." asintió Sirius con cara abatida.

"No es que no me guste tenerte alrededor, Sirius." Dijo Harry leyendo de manera correcta la expresión de su padrino. "De hecho, me encanta, peor hay cosas que necesito hacer sin ti, y esta era una de esas cosas."

"Pudiste decirme."

"Como te dije, parecía que te estabas divirtiendo con Gin."

Tom escogió ese momento para entrar en la enfermería con Ronan flotando tras él. "¡Marcus!" grito McGonagall.

"Esta aturdido." Gruño Tom. "Me canse de que me pateara."

Harry sonrió. "_Finite Incantantum, Ennervate._"

"¡Harry!" se quejo el Señor Oscuro cuando su _Stupefy_ y el _Mobilicorpus_ terminaron casi al mismo tiempo. El chico de primer año cayó al piso con fuerza y un gruñido.

Harry se paro al lado del chico. "Buenas noches, Sr Rockwell. ¿Tienes idea en la mierda en la que estas metido?" pregunto alegre.

"Harry." Dumbledore suspiro. "Muévete. Levántese Sr. Rockwell."

Harry camino hacia donde estaba Tom parado junto a sus padrinos. "Eres un hijo de perra vengativo." Murmuro Tom.

"No llames perra a mi madre." Dijo Harry apoyándose contra el pecho de Tom.

"Está bien. Eres un ahijado de perra muy vengativo." Respondió el Señor Oscuro, envolviendo entre sus brazos a su joven amante y sonriéndole de medio lado a Sirius, que dejo escapar un gruñido.

"Oh deténganse los dos." Gruño Harry. "¿Por qué debes actuar como un niño todo el tiempo, Marcus?"

"Me divierte."

"Genial. Eso lo explica _todo_."

"¿Harry?" llamo Ula desde su cama. "¿Donde está Harry?"

"Oopps. La niña me llama." Harry le cerró un ojo a su amante y a sus padrinos antes de dirigirse donde la muchacha. "Hey, chica. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Ula parpadeo. "Ronan me odia, ¿no es así?"

"No lo sé." conjuro una silla y se sentó. "¿Que sucedió?"

"Estaba dando un paseo y me encontré con Clough, Kern y Vance fuera de la oficina de McGonagall. Kern exigió saber lo que estaba haciendo y yo sólo les dije que iba a la habitación de Marcus, ya que pensé que ibas a estar allí. Preguntaron por qué me gustaría hablar contigo y le dije que me habías invitado a quedarme contigo este verano porque mis padres iban a salir del país. Y luego Ronan nos hechizó y corrió." Ula respondió, con los ojos mirando a su alrededor insensatamente. "¿Está bien Marcus?"

"Si." Harry sonrió. "La Profesora McGonagall las trajo aquí a todas y como yo estaba aquí, fui a buscar a Marcus para que buscara al Sr. Rockwell mientras yo iba por el Director."

"¿Qué va a pasar con Ronan?"

"Yo no tengo la menor idea. ¿Te gustaría que averiguara?"

"Por favor." Asintió Ula con cuidado.

Harry se levanto y caminó hacia Dumbledore. "¿Y bien?"

El Director le frunció el ceño. "¿Y bien qué?"

"¿Que le harás al Sr. Rockwell?" pregunto Harry en tono neutral.

"No creo que te lo diré." Respondió Dumbledore.

Harry suspiro. "_Albus_."

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron alegres. "Detención cada noche durante los próximos cinco días."

"¿Con quién?"

"Con el Professor Snape."

"Ayy." Harry hizo una mueca antes de volver donde Ula. "Tendrá detención con Snape los siguientes cinco días."

Ula sonrió. "Bien."

"Y Marcus decía que yo era vengativo." Harry sonrió sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Él tiene razón." Respondió Ula.

"¿Harry?" Enid se paro al lado de la cama de Ula. "¿De verdad Thorald se quedara contigo este verano?"

"Si. Invito a la monstruito a mi casa antes que yo pudiera decir nada." Dijo Tom parándose al lado de Enid.

Enid lo miro y comenzó a reír. "Profesor, su nariz..."

"¿Qué hiciste?" le pregunto Tom a su amante.

Harry rio. "Nada. Aunque, estoy seguro de que si miras detrás de ti encontraras al culpable."

"¡BLACK!"

"Oops." Sirius les cerró un ojo a las chicas de primero y a Harry antes de salir corriendo de la enfermería con Tom tras él.

"Oh, cielos..." Remus sonrió al mirarlos marcharse. "Alguien debería ir a salvar a Sirius..."

"Te invite a que lo intentes." Harry rio. "Pero no te lo sugeriría."

"Hm. frustración sexual." Dijo Poppy. Todos menos Harry la miraron en confusión.

El Niño-Que-Vivió cayó de su silla. "¡Poppy!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Hay damas presentes!"

La enfermera rió.


	46. Chapter 45

Capitulo 45

"Esta ha sido una semana interesante," le informó Harry al grupo de Juniors, partidarios, Severus y Tom. El líder adolescente estaba parado en el medio del círculo, manos entrelazadas tras su espalda mientras observaba a la gente sentada.

"Así fue," murmuro Seamus. Blaise le dio un codazo mientras Harry le daba una débil sonrisa.

"Primero, me gustaría darle la bienvenida a Remus a la reunión, ya que es la primera con todos lo demás," dijo Harry haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el hombre lobo.

"De hecho, la primera vez como miembro en absoluto," ofreció Remus.

"Cierto. Además, nos gustaría darle la bienvenida a Michael Corner. Esta aquí para ser iniciado. ¿Gin? ¿Marcus?" Harry miro sobre su hombro hacia donde el Señor Oscuro y su segunda estaban sentados. Los dos se levantaron y se pararon a su lado. "Michael, ¿puedes venir aquí? Párate frente a mí."

El Ravenclaw se levanto lentamente y se dirigió al lugar frente al Niño-Que-Vivió. "¿Esto va a doler?" pregunto en voz baja.

Harry levanto una ceja mientras los Juniors a su alrededor cubrían sus risitas. Los ojos de Tom recorrieron el círculo. "Suficiente," ordeno en voz letal. La habitación quedo en silencio.

"Gracias," Harry murmuro, enfocándose en el estudiante frente a él. "No. Hacemos las cosas un poco diferentes en mi sección de la Orden Oscura de lo que Voldemort hace con los mortífagos. Aquí usaras un collar, cosa que es mejor para todos…" Harry se detuvo de repente, girándose para mirar hacia la puerta que guiaba hacia la cocina.

Poppy y Sally-Anne entraron y la mitad de los Juniors se levanto, apuntando con sus varitas a las dos brujas. Poppy les dio a los estudiantes rodeando a sus líderes una mirada molesta mientras se paraba entre la temblorosa Hufflepuff y sus varitas. "Guarden eso," ordeno. Nadie se movió.

"Lealtad sin Maldición Cruciatus. Has probado que yo estaba equivocado, Harry," murmuro Tom en un tono de voz que escucharon todos.

"Eso es porque yo soy brillante y tu no," Harry bromeo ligeramente. "Poppy, Sally-Anne, bienvenidas. Juniors, siéntense."

El grupo de mortífagos en entrenamiento regreso con precaución a sus asientos, ojos fijos en las recién llegadas mientras Tom caminaba hacia ellas con Harry. "Eso fue diferente," murmuro Poppy.

"Pueden ser entrenados, ¿apuesto que no lo sabías?" bromeo Harry sonriendo. "Vi eso, Dray."

"Maldición," murmuro el rubio Slytherin guardando su varita mientras los demás a su alrededor sonreían. La tensión en la habitación se relajo casi de inmediato.

"Srta. Perks, ¿asumo que Poppy la trajo aquí porque ya tomo una decisión?" pregunto Tom.

"Si, Profesor," accedió la Hufflepuff.

Tom asintió y levanto una ceja mirando a la enfermera. "Poppy, ¿como en nombre de Merlín nos encontraste aquí?"

"Harry me dijo como," respondió la enfermera, mirando con calma en los ojos azul verdoso. "¿Porque? ¿No confías en mi?"

"Oh, terminen." Bufo Harry rodando sus ojos y mirando a los miembros del círculo. "Poppy nos apoya y es amiga del bastardo de mi amante," añadió, apuntando con su pulgar al señor oscuro, que frunció el ceño. "Sally-Anne se unirá junto a Michael. Justo a tiempo." La última frase fue dirigida a las dos brujas.

"Bien." Poppy asintió con firmeza.

Harry sonrió. "Poppy, ¿podrías tomar asiento al lado de Sevvie?"

"Potter..." gruño Severus mientras conjuraba una silla para la enfermera.

Harry le cerró un ojo antes de mirar a Sally-Anne. "Sally-Anne, ¿podrías pararte al lado de Michael, por favor?"

Sally-Anne le dio al Niño-Que-Vivió una sonrisa nerviosa. "Puedes decirme Sal, Harry," murmuro antes de marcharse con rapidez hacia donde estaba Michael.

Tom y Harry intercambiaron miradas antes de volver a sus lugares originales. "Sal, le estaba diciendo a Michael que a diferencia de los mortífagos de Voldie, no tenemos marcas tenebrosas quemadas en nuestros brazos, si no que las usamos alrededor de nuestros cuellos. Ya te mostré mi collar."

"Si." Asintió Sally-Anne. Ella pareció relajarse un poco. Probablemente porque se dio cuenta que Harry tenia buen control sobre la gente a su alrededor, y ella confiaba en Harry.

Harry asintió, la sonrisa y la suavidad lo dejaron de repente. "Los Juniors no son muy activos en cosas como redadas, a menos que un miembro lo desee. Por la mayor parte, reunimos información, esparcimos rumores, y saboteamos cosas, como los planes de la Orden del Fénix."

'Y confundirlos.' Gin añadió alegre.

"Los Juniors no confunde a la Orden, ese es nuestro trabajo," respondió Tom.

'Entonces ustedes apestan.'

"¿Que acaso tienen cinco años?" pregunto Harry rodando sus ojos mientras muchos de aquellos en el circulo escondían sonrisas. Incluso los dos reclutas observaban con diversión. "Por Merlín. Gin, tu sabes que los mortífagos están en mejor posición de confundir a Dumbles que nosotros, así que termina. Marcus, compórtate o te golpeare."

"Que indigno," respondió el Señor Oscuro con altivez mientras Gin tosía disimulada para ocultar su risa.

Harry le dio una palmada en el brazo a Tom con una mirada molesta, que saco risas del circulo. "¿Viste lo que has hecho?"

"Tú eres quien quiere que tus reuniones sean amistosas," Tom respondió alegre.

"Cállate, bastardo," gruño Harry. "No me hagan dejarlo suelto aquí," añadió con voz más fuerte a su gente. La habitación se silencio de inmediato, haciendo que Sally-Anne y Michael le dieran a Tom miradas cautelosas. Harry meneo la cabeza. "No es terriblemente peligroso," le dijo a los reclutas.

"Soy peligroso, pero controlable," respondió Tom.

Harry bufo pero dejo el tema. "Volvamos a la tarea en cuestión." Poso serios ojos verdes en los dos chicos de séptimo parados frente a él. "La Orden Oscura es de por vida. Aquellos que desertan, sin importar la razón, morirán. Percy Weasley deserto y está muerto. Espero que eso lo deje claro."

"Si señor," Michael accedió en voz baja mientras que Sally-Anne asintió, sus ojos posándose de vez en cuando en el señor Oscuro tras Harry.

'Ustedes deben responderle a tres personas.' Gin interrumpió severa, llamando la atención hacia sí misma. 'Voldemort, que estaba a cargo de la Orden Oscura, Harry, que es su segundo al mando, y yo, ya que soy la segunda de Harry. Lucius Malfoy, que es el segundo al mando de los mortífagos no tiene poder sobre ustedes, aunque desee lo contrario, a veces. Así que, sólo tienen tres personas a quienes responderles, aunque les sugiero prestar atención si alguien les ofrece consejo.'

"Su dije de la Marca Tenebrosa funcionara de la misma manera en que lo hace la Marca Tenebrosa," Tom continuo con frialdad, ojos azul verdosos se posaban alternadamente en los rostros de los dos jóvenes. "Si Harry, Voldemort o Gin los necesitan, sentirán que el dije se calienta. Concéntrense en el calor y sabrán a dónde dirigirse. A menudo tendrán que Aparecerse donde esta quien los llama, por supuesto, y a menudo será por alguna reunión."

Harry retomo la atención de Sally-Anne y Michael al hablar de nuevo. "Los Juniors son diferentes de los mortífagos en muchas maneras. Los dijes y nuestras obligaciones siendo dos de ellas. La otra es que no regimos las cosas con puño de hierro aquí. Todos los problemas son olvidados en frente de nuestros asuntos. Si pillo a cualquier Junior peleando durante una reunión o cuando están discutiendo algún trabajo o algo relacionado con el grupo, les prometo que ahí usare un puño de hierro y adoptare algunos de los métodos de Voldemort para corregirlos. No será lindo, y si Michael, dolerá."

Ambos adolescentes palidecieron y asintieron con cuidado. "Entendido," respondió Sally-Anne con voz débil.

"Bien." Harry le dio a ambos iniciados una suave sonrisa. "Ahora conocen nuestras leyes. ¿Aun desean convertirse en Juniors?"

"Si," respondió con firmeza Sally-Anne.

Michael asintió, saliendo de su estupor. "Si, mucho."

Harry le pasó un collar a Gin y ambos pasaron las cadenas alrededor de los cuellos de los nuevos Juniors. "Antes que tomen asiento, tengo algo que darles," murmuro Harry, frunciendo el ceño mientras revisaba sus bolsillos.

Tom sonrió de medio lado y le mostro tres brazaletes encantados. "¿Estas buscando esto, querido?"

Harry frunció más el ceño y le arrebato los brazaletes de su mano. "Deja de robarme las cosas, idiota," murmuro antes de enfocarse de nuevo en Sally-Anne y Michael y pasándoles a cada uno un brazaletes. "Brazaletes encantados. Son uniforme para los Juniors. Yo compre esta ronda, pero pueden comprar reemplazos o algo más que quieran agregar. Todos tienen hechizos para hacerlos visible solo para aquellos quienes lo usan cuando los tienen puestos. Les sugiero que no se los quieten, personalmente puedo atestiguar que pueden salvarles la vida. Pregúntenles a los demás que hace cada dije, o pregúnteme en otra ocasión."

"Qué lindo…" comento Sally-Anne poniéndose el suyo. Michael se puso el suyo en silencio.

Harry sonrió. "Yo también lo creo. Pueden sentarse." Se dirigió hacia donde Poppy estaba sentada, ofreciéndole el tercer brazalete. "Decidimos que tu también podrías beneficiarte de uno, Poppy."

Poppy lo miro sorprendida y agradecida cuando tomo el brazalete. "Gracias a ambos." Dijo mirando de Harry a Tom.

"No hay problema," respondió Tom mientras Harry volvía al círculo. "Parecía justo, ya que Herm y Nev también tienen y no son miembros."

"Algunas cosas son muy importantes para muchas personas," murmuro Harry mientras se paraba al centro del circulo. "Ahora que nuestros miembros están ordenados, expliquemos algunas cosas que necesitan saber. Primero, fui iniciado en la Orden del Fénix el fin de semana," Harry dijo con calma, mirando a los miembros del circulo-. "Remus y Severus también son miembros de la Orden, al igual que los mayores Weasley que son Juniors.

"Segundo, y probablemente lo más importante es la identidad de Marcus, que quizás ya deben saber, Sal, Michael," Harry añadió antes de mirar al Señor Oscuro, que se había mantenido de pie cerca de su asiento original en el circulo. "¿Tom?"

Tom cambio a su forma humana de Tom Riddle. Sally-Anne y Michael jadearon en horror cuando los fríos ojos rojos se posaron en ellos. "Creo que ustedes me conocen mejor como Lord Voldemort," comento.

"O Voldie," Seamus comento alegre.

"Finnigan, ¿estás ebrio?" le pregunto Tom a su estudiante.

Seamus le dio a Harry una mirada cautelosa. "...no..."

"¡SEAMUS!" grito Harry haciendo que todos saltaran. "Fuera," siseo, apuntando hacia la salida Gryffindor. "Hablare después contigo."

Seamus dejo escapar un grito y salió corriendo mientras Harry fruncía el ceño mientras se marchaba.

"Una regla mas," dijo Tom en tono más bien divertido. "Nunca vengan a una reunión ebrios."

Blaise suspiro. "Le dije que lo pillarías," le dijo al adolescente al medio del circulo mientras todos se calmaban una vez más.

"¿Les gustaría que yo hablara con él?" pregunto Tom.

"¡No!" gritaron Harry y Blaise al mismo tiempo, ambos mirando al Señor Oscuro.

"Siéntate y quédate tranquilo antes que te hechice," Harry le ordeno al Señor Oscuro, frunciendo el ceño. "Y deja de amenazar a mis Juniors."

"Si mamá." Tom bufo, rodando sus ojos y sentándose con una sonrisa.

"Bastardo." Dijo Harry mirando al grupo frente a él. "Remus, ¿tienes algún reporte que hacer?"

El hombre lobo le dio a su ahijado una mirada contemplativa ante de negar con la cabeza. "Nada que no sepas." Se encogió de hombros mientras Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Y Sirius?"

El mago de ojos verdes suspiro y paso una mano por su cabello. "No está en su personalidad ser más que un partidario para nosotros, y ya lo estamos empujando más que suficiente con respecto a lo podemos confiarle ya que no está iniciado," murmuro el adolescente. Sin embargo, después de ver las miradas de Hermione, Neville y Poppy continuo con rapidez, "No es que no confié en ustedes tres, lo hago, con mi vida, pero me siento más seguro solo pasándole nuestros secretos a los mortífagos o los Juniors."

"Lo comprendemos, Harry," dijo Poppy con una sonrisa. Hermione y Neville asintieron de acuerdo.

"Gracias." Harry esbozo una sonrisa. "Sirius es un buen hombre y extremadamente leal. Remus, ¿qué opinas? Tu lo conoces más tiempo."

Remus se rasco la barbilla. "Captaste la esencia de eso. Él te apoyara, Harry, pero no imagino que se una. Tampoco le confiaría cada secreto, ya que su temperamento puede estallar y podría delatarte," respondió con honestidad el hombre después de pensarlo un momento.

Harry asintió. "Te dejare a ti que compartas tu actual posición con él, o no, como lo desees. De hecho," los ojos de Harry recorrieron con frialdad a los miembros de la habitación, "le dejare a cada uno de ustedes si quieren o no compartir su posición como miembros de la Orden Oscura con quienes quieran, sólo les pido que no compartan los nombres de nadie más del grupo. Quiero que convenzan gente de unirse a nuestro bando. Si decir su posición de verdad los traerá a nuestro lado, genial. Sólo tengan cuidado." Le dio a Michael una mirada fija y el chico se estremeció. "El mundo tiene ojos y oídos, y esta escuela es un lugar peligroso, así que atentos antes de abrir su boca."

'¿Alguien tiene algún reporte que hacer?' pregunto Gin.

"Nuestra última reunión no fue hace mucho," recalco Blaise. "Lo más emocionante entre ese día y hoy es la llegada de tu padrino."

"Si." Draco frunció el ceño. "¿qué hay con eso?"

Harry sonrió. "¿Acaso se molesto el pequeño Draco?" bromeo con voz de bebé. Todos rieron e incluso Draco tuvo que luchar contra una sonrisa. "No, ¿en serio?" Harry se puso serio. "Al parecer el Velo lo echo afuera a fines del año pasado y fue admitido en San Mungo, ya que estaba inconsciente. Él despertó ayer y Dumbles envío por mí."

"Y luego discutieron sobre Marcus, pero luego arreglaron las cosas," Remus dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Pelearon por él?" Pansy preguntó con tono divertido.

Tom frunció el ceño mientras todos reían. "Es algo bueno que no estoy insultado por eso Srta. Parkinson."

"Harry es mas buen mozo, en todo caso," agrego Parvati moviendo una mano.

Harry sonrió. "Yo y mi buen trasero si no recuerdo mal."

"¿Porque no te das la vuelta para que podamos ver ese buen trasero tuyo?" sugirió Padma cerrándole un ojo.

"¿Esta es una reunión o un show de modelaje?" pregunto Remus cosa que hizo que todos los estudiantes se largaran a reír. Tom meneaba la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras Severus y Poppy escondían sus sonrisas.

"Al fin alguien hace la pregunta que me ha estado molestando por meses."

"Buenas noches, Salazar," Harry dijo alegre. Todos menos Tom miraron precavidos al fantasma. "Godric salió antes."

"¿Y porque me importaría eso?"

:Aun no sé porque sigues tratando, Harry,: comento Tom. :tu sabes que nunca van a arreglar nada.:

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras Salazar fulminaba con la mirada a su Heredero. "¿Necesitas algo, Salazar?"

El Fundador miro a Harry. "Si, en realidad. McGonagall estaba buscándote pequeño Gryffindor. Esa pequeña monstruito que adoptaste la envío a la biblioteca, diciéndole que tú estabas allí o en la sala común Slytherin."

"¿No en mi habitación?" pregunto Tom.

"Ese debió ser el primer lugar donde reviso," murmuro Harry. "Bien. Gracias, Salazar. Me asegurare de agradecerle a Ula cuando la vea." Miro a los serios rostros que lo rodeaban. "¿Si eso es todo?"

"Si, eso creo." Asintió Tom poniéndose de pie. "Doy por terminada la reunión."

"Ven aquí, Marvolo," ordeno Salazar mientras todos se ponían de pie.

"Uh oh." Harry le sonrió a Tom. "diviértete con Salazar, amor."

"Disfruta tu tiempo con Minerva," respondió el Señor Oscuro.

"Por supuesto." Le dijo el adolescente a su amante y luego salió con Draco, Blaise y Pansy. "Oye, Bini, ¿podrías decirle a Seam que conversare con él mañana?"

"Oh, ¿puedo mirar?" pregunto Draco.

"No, Draco, no puedes," interrumpió Blaise. "Por supuesto que le diré, Harry. De hecho, creo que iré a buscarlo ahora mismo"

"Diviértete," le dijo Harry al marcharse el Slytherin a la carrera.

"¡Por supuesto!"

Pansy pasó un brazo por los hombros de Harry mientras avanzaban por el húmedo corredor que guiaba desde la habitación de Godric hacia las mazmorras. "Oye, sexy, ¿has estado mostrándole a los Gryffs tu hermoso trasero últimamente?"

"No, probablemente sus jeans son muy ajustados." Bufo Draco sonriendo de medio lado. "Marcus es la única persona a la que le ha estado mostrando el trasero."

Harry paso sus brazos por los hombros de ambos en una especie de abraso. "Pero Marcus no alaba mi trasero como lo hacen las chicas. Debería tener una chica por el lado que me aprecie, ¿no creen?"

"Mmm. Estoy dispuesta," ofreció Pansy traviesa. "Y apuesto que Dray también lo está."

"¿Te parezco una chica?" gruño Draco.

"Si," dijeron Pansy y Harry al mismo tiempo antes de largarse a reír.

"Son esa hermosas facciones tuyas," comento Harry.

"Y eso preciosos ojos plateados," añadió Pansy.

"Y ese sedoso cabello rubio que pide que lo alboroten." Harry suspiro, agarrándole el cabello.

"Okay, suficiente." Draco se alejo de sus amigos frunciendo el ceño. "Son muy graciosos."

"Lo sabemos," dijeron a coro antes de ponerse a reír.

"Los desprecio a ambos. Son gente horrible. Salgan de mi vista. Si lo vuelvo a ver, podría recurrir a algo ilegal."

"Que miedo, ¿no es así, Pan?"

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Estoy tan asustada que creo que me orinare!"

"¡Lo sé! ¡Mira esto, mis rodillas están temblando!"

"Uhg." Draco gruño y meneo la cabeza. "Harry, pensé que estabas intentando buscarte una novia."

"Oh, sí." Harry se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a Pansy. "Así que, ¿qué dices? ¿Vamos a escondernos entre las sombras para que nos toqueteemos un poco? Te prometo que no le diré a tus padres si tu prometes que no le dirás a Marcus." Dijo moviendo sus cejas de manera sugerente.

"¡De todas las cosas ridículas que le he oído decir durante los años, Sr Potter, esta es la peor!" dijo una voz firme tras el grupo.

Harry y Pansy se dieron la vuelta, aun con los brazos sobre sus hombros, sonriendo mientras Draco se largaba a reír a su lado. "Hola, Profesora McGonagall. ¿Cómo se encuentra en esta hermosa noche?"

McGonagall les frunció el ceño a sus estudiantes. "¿Que están haciendo ustedes tres vagando por ahí?"

"Estamos revisando los pasillos por minions malvados que planean tomarse la escuela mientras hablamos," le informó Harry a la subdirectora con rostro serio. "Dray puede explicarle mientras que Pan y yo revisamos esa equina oscura de ahí."

"Minions malvados." Bufo McGonagall, sacudiendo la cabeza divertida mientras Pansy se ponía a reír y Draco trataba de calmarse. "¿de dónde sacas estas cosas, Potter?"

"De los cartoons de la tarde," Harry respondió alegre. "La tía Petunia me dejaba ver la tele durante mi suspensión. Era muy divertido, en especial porque Saber nunca había visto esos programas antes." Draco se largo a reír otra vez. "¿Nos necesitaba para algo, Profesora?" Harry pregunto sonriendo.

"Si." Asintió McGonagall. "Esperaba que pudiéramos conversar en mi oficina."

"¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Harry?" Pansy pregunto en fingida exasperación, alejándose de Harry.

Harry le dio a la joven bruja una mirada horrorizada. "¿Crees que se entero de… lo-que-tu-sabes?" pregunto en un susurro falso.

El rostro de Pansy adquirió una máscara de falso horror. "Oh no…" gimió antes de mirar a la subdirectora con ojos suplicantes. "Profesora, por favor no castigue a Harry por eso. Fue mi culpa, lo juro. Él solo estaba en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada."

"Lugar apropiado, hora apropiada, persona equivocada," aclaro Draco, habiéndose calmado. Cuando McGonagall se giró hacia él, una mirada divertida en su rostro, la expresión de Draco cambio a una de pánico. "¡Le juro que no tuve nada que ver con eso!"

McGonagall le dio a Harry una mirada de exasperación. "Oh, ven conmigo pequeño alborotador."

Harry rio mientras los dos Slytherins mostraron iguales sonrisa traviesas. "Supongo que no se puede engañar con facilidad a la Profesora." Sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro. "Oh bien. Los veré mañana."

"¡Nos vemos, Harry!" le dijo Pansy y agarro a Draco de un brazo y lo guio hacia los dormitorios de los Slytherin.

"¡No dejes que te cambie demasiado, Har!" añadió Draco risa tiñendo su voz.

Harry sacudió la cabeza sonriendo. "Hola, Profesora McGonagall."

McGonagall sonrió y le hizo un gesto a Harry para que caminara junto a ella. "Es una persona muy difícil de encontrar, Sr Potter. Al parecer, sin importar donde busque, Usted acababa de marcharse."

"Colin también dijo lo mismo el otro día. Supongo que es una escuela muy grande." Sus ojos brillaban con travesura. "O soy muy bueno en esconderme cuando no quiero ser encontrado."

"Lo último, estoy segura." Accedió McGonagall. Ella lo miro con curiosidad. "¿Han estado ustedes tres en cosa malas?"

"¿Pan, Dray y yo?" pregunto Harry. McGonagall asintió. "No. Dumbles me hizo jurar que me mantendría fuera de problemas."

"¿Y tú lo estas escuchando?" la mujer pregunto con ligero shock.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Si. Probar su paciencia es divertido y todo eso, pero no tengo intenciones de averiguar cómo me manejara en estos momentos. En todo caso," sus labios se curvaron en los bordes fríamente, "Sirius esta, probablemente, más que compensando mi falta de bromas."

"Así es," accedió McGonagall deteniéndose frente a una pintura que Harry nunca había notado antes. "El cambio es inevitable."

"Por supuesto," el retrato, una mujer joven con largo pelo negro, respondió antes que el cuadro se hiciera a un lado.

"¿Sus habitaciones?" pregunto Harry suavemente mientras su profesora le indicaba que entrara. Se detuvo justo a la entrada para mirar alrededor.

La sala de estar estaba decorada en verdes y azules, las paredes pintadas de un color que entre verde y azul. Todas las mesas eran de una madera oscura que brillaba, como si hubieran sido limpiadas recientemente. El piso no tenía alfombra, a diferencia de la habitación de Tom, sino que era de simple piedra. No había realmente nada personal alrededor de la habitación, aunque había un gran librero en una pared, lleno de libros mayormente de transfiguración, aunque también había otros temas que eran enseñados en la escuela. La chimenea tenía un fuego que ardía alegre dentro de ella y una fotografía de McGonagall y un hombre joven abrazados estaba sobre ella. Podía divisar algo de la cocina con murallas verde pálido y estantes de madera. La habitación del dormitorio estaba cerrada, así que Harry no pudo ver allí.

"Qué lindo," decidió Harry. "¿Le gusta el verde?" observo a su profesora y sonrió cuando ella hizo una mueca.

"Si. Al menos sé que no pensaras menos de mi por eso, ¿hm?" ella replico burlonamente antes de sonreír. "Toma asiento. ¿Te gustaría algo de beber?"

"Un juego de calabaza seria genial, si," dijo Harry, sentándose en un gran sillón verde y hundiéndose en él.

McGonagall puso el jugo de calabaza en una mesita al lado del sillón donde estaba sentado Harry y se sentó en un sillón azul con una taza de té en las manos. "¿Cómodo?" pregunto burlona.

"Oh, sí. Nunca la tome como el tipo de persona que tendría sillones que podrían comerse a la gente que se sienta en ellos, pero supongo que eso le permite torturar a su visitantes sin que puedan escapar," el adolescente contesto alegre bebiendo un sorbo de su jugo

McGonagall rio. "Bueno, estas aquí para conversar, no para ser torturado."

Harry ladeo su cabeza, una expresión curiosa cubriendo su rostro. "¿Sobre qué, Profesora?"

McGonagall sonrió ligeramente. "Está en mis habitaciones privadas, Sr Potter. De seguro puede llamarme Minerva."

Harry parpadeo lentamente antes de hablar otra vez. "Entonces usted debe llamarme Harry, yo creo..." se detuvo cuando McGonagall asintió. "Esto tiene que ver con Albus queriendo que me haga 'amigo' del personal, ¿no es así?"

"A un cierto grado, si," accedió McGonagall asintiendo otra vez. "Pero me gustaría llegar a conocerte mejor. Como dijiste el sábado, ya todos ustedes son adultos."

El adolescente sonrió levemente. "Cierto..." observo una vez más la fotografía de la chimenea. "¿Quién está en la fotografía con usted?"

McGonagall se giró en su silla para mirar también la fotografía. "Mi hermano, Reynold. Él ahora vive en Francia con su novio, Jeff." Ella miro a Harry, que se veía pensativo. "Supongo que podrías decir que es mi mejor amigo."

Harry asintió. "¿Lo extraña?"

"Supongo…" McGonagall se encogió de hombros. "Nos mantenemos en contacto, y yo, en realidad, estoy feliz de que este lejos del alcance de Quien-Tu-sabes."

"Oh, sí, Voldemort." Harry suspiro, ignorando el estremecimiento de la Profesora de Transfiguración ante el nombre. "Casi me había olvidado de él."

McGonagall le dio una mirada de sorpresa. "¿Cómo lograste eso?"

"¿Olvidarme de Voldemort?" la bruja asintió, estremeciéndose una vez más. "¿Falta de actividad de su parte? ¿Mi mente en otras cosas?" Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Ilusiones?"

"Supongo." Suspiro McGonagall.

Harry ladeo su cabeza mirando a McGonagall. "Minerva, ¿porque te estremeces cuando alguien dice 'Voldemort'?"

La profesora le frunció el ceño a su alumno. "Siempre lo he hecho."

"Pero, tanta gente dice su nombre ahora. Albus, Sirius, Remus, Herm, Marcus, Gin, Luna, Fred, George, Nev, Ernie, Ojo Loco, Tonks, Poppy y yo lo decimos todo el tiempo."

"Tú, Sirius, Remus y Albus nunca han temido al nombre, y tu estas contagiando a los demás," respondió McGonagall con una mirada oscura.

"Supongo. Aun así, me parece tonto temerle a un nombre." Harry se encogió de hombros. "No es como que Voldie vaya a aparecer de repente por decir su nombre."

La Subdirectora le dio una leve sonrisa. "Es cierto, pero eso no significa que esté conforme con el nombre."

"Como quiera." El adolescente suspiro sin poder hacer nada.

McGonagall frunció los labios. "¿Qué le sucedió al AD? No he encontrado a ninguno de ustedes corriendo a los dormitorios después del toque de queda."

"Oh." Harry sonrió. "Tenemos un maestro competente. Quedamos de acuerdo que no lo necesitábamos este año, ya que Marcus sabe de qué está hablando y puede enseñar el material."

McGonagall sonrió. "Ya veo. ¿Y el próximo año? ¿Crees que tendrán un maestro competente?"

"Oh, no lo sé." El chico se mordió el labio. "Podría ser adecuado. Al menos, espero que así sea. Aunque Ojo Loco cree que lo hará bien."

La bruja rio mientras que Harry le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. "Lo harás bien, de eso no tengo dudas. Estas más que calificado para la posición. Después de todo, no es como si nunca hubieras tenido la practica antes de enseñarle a otros chicos como defenderse de las Artes Oscuras."

Harry asintió. "Lo sé, pero eso no me hace sentir mejor."

"Los estudiantes ya te conocen y te respetan," añadió McGonagall. "Y tú los conoces. Esa es una ventaja que otros Profesores de Defensa no tienen."

"Oh, pero todos me conocen," murmuro Harry rodando sus ojos. McGonagall rio otra vez. "Pero tiene razón, supongo que tengo una ventaja. Los conozco, me conocen y Marcus me ha dado algunas pistas sobre algunos estudiantes. Como, ahora sé que Rose Zeller en Hufflepuff y Geneva Shepard en Ravenclaw nunca deben sentarse juntas porque son mejores amigas y no se permiten mostrar su potencial, por el temor de lastimarse mutuamente."

McGonagall sonrió, asintiendo. "Eso tiene sentido. Tengo suerte de no tenerlas juntas en mi clase"

"No que haga mucha diferencia. Solo están en tercer año. No comenzamos a transfigurar personas hasta sexto año," respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

La Profesora de Transfiguración bufo. "Cierto." Ella sacudió la cabeza. "¿Vas a continuar el AD? Fue un grupo muy útil."

"Supongo que puedo hacer un club, o algo así," Harry dijo pensativo. "Estaría abierto a todas las casas, por supuesto, pero probablemente debería poner un límite de edad, aunque no se cual podría ser. Necesitare ayuda, con tantos estudiantes, no estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con tantos, pero estoy seguro de poder conseguir ayuda."

"¿Algo como el Club de Duelo de hace cinco años?" McGonagall sugirió ligeramente.

"¡Oh, Merlín, no!" Harry se estremeció. "Ya cometí ese error una vez y no planeo sufrir algo como eso otra vez."

McGonagall rio. "No. supongo que no. Aunque podrías pedirle ayuda a Severus."

"Si, probablemente lo hare, aunque solo sea para que vengan mas Slytherins." Harry se sobo la barbilla. "¿Quizás también al Profesor Flitwick? Oí que era muy buen duelista."

"Si. Él quizás esté dispuesto a ayudarte," accedió McGonagall. "De hecho, probablemente este encantado de que le preguntes."

"Probablemente," accedió Harry con ironía. "¿Alguien más? Mientras más gente tenga, mejor." Paso una mano por su cabello. "Sé que a Herm le gustaría ayudar, sin importar los bebés…"

"¿Ella permanecerá aquí el próximo año?" pregunto McGonagall sorprendida.

"Si." Asintió Harry. "Conseguí que Albus lo permitiera, pero ella aun no lo sabe. Cosa que me recuerda, aun tengo que hablar con Madame Pince sobre Herm ayudándola aquí."

"Estoy segura que la Srta. Granger será muy bien recibida por el personal, si ella desea ayudar."

"Y estoy seguro que muchos en el personal no tendrán problemas en cuidar de los bebes," comento Harry sus ojos brillando con travesura.

"Tendremos que hacerlo, ¿no es así?" McGonagall sonrió. "De vuelta con el AD. ¿Mantendrás el mismo nombre?"

"No lo sé. Podría llamar a una reunión con los miembros actuales y preguntar. Bueno…" Harry frunció el ceño. "Podría llamar a una reunión, pero se supone que nadie debe saber que trabajare aquí el próximo año."

"Pregunta de todas maneras," sugirió McGonagall. "Pregúntales si creen que sea una buena continuar con el AD aquí en Hogwarts después que se hayan graduado. Estoy seguro que muchos querrán venir a ayudarte cuando tengan tiempo libre. O podrías planificar el club para los fines de semana así más gente puede venir."

"¿Incluso miembros de la Orden?" respondió Harry sonriendo.

"Quizás. Siempre hay algunos a los que les serviría la practica después de todo," comento la subdirectora, también sonriendo.

"Esa es una buena idea. Lo pensare." Harry asintió. "Gracias, Minerva. En realidad no había pensado mucho en el asunto. Creo que sería una buena idea permitir que todos, estudiantes o graduados tengan la oportunidad de practicar. Y, Albus podría usar eso como excusa para recibir sus reportes de manera más discreta."

"¿Que, no crees que sea discreto reunirnos aquí una vez al mes?" dijo riendo McGonagall.

"O que gente al azar entre y salga de su oficina a toda hora." Harry bufo. "Lo he notado, sabes, y dudo ser el único."

"Tienes razón. Podríamos tener las reuniones después que termine el club."

"Oh, ¿y así no dejar la escuela desprotegida cuando tu y Albus deben salir al mismo tiempo, quieres decir?"

"Si." McGonagall le frunció el ceño a Harry, que sonrió de medio lado en respuesta. "No eres más que problemas, Harry Potter."

"Así me han dicho," respondió alegre el mago de ojos verdes. McGonagall rio. "Lo discutiré con Albus mañana o el jueves, supongo."

"Podrías mencionarlo en la reunión del sábado."

"Podría." Asintió Harry con lentitud. "Pero quiero consultarlo con Albus primero, para ver si piensa que es una mala idea o no está de acuerdo."

"Entiendo. Aunque por supuesto, ya tienes todo averiguado, ¿no es así?" dijo bromeando McGonagall.

"Si, supongo." Harry sonrió. "Si tengo una idea clara, es más probable que la gente la acepte, ¿no es así?"

"Así es." McGonagall saco un reloj del bolsillo de su túnica y frunció el ceño. "Debería enviarte a la sala común ahora."

"Oh, está bien." Harry suspiro y se puso de pie. "A sido divertido hablar contigo, Minerva."

"Igualmente, Harry," accedió McGonagall también poniéndose de pie. "Deberíamos hacer esto de nuevo."

"Estoy de acuerdo," decidió Harry. "Fue agradable poder discutir el próximo año con alguien."

"¿No hablas de eso con Marcus?" pregunto McGonagall preocupación colándose en su tono.

"Oh, si hablamos." Harry se encogió de hombros. "Pero cuando hablo del próximo año con él, termino deprimido." El chico la miro. "No nos veremos mucho el próximo año, ¿sabes?"

McGonagall guardo silencio por un momento antes de decir de manera lenta, como si no quisiera decir lo que está diciendo. "Invítalo al asunto del club, si Albus lo acepta, quiero decir. Entonces podrás verlo todos los fines de semana, al menos."

Harry asintió lentamente, frunciéndole el ceño a su Jefa de Casa. "¿Porque te desagrada tanto Marcus si no te molesta que pregunte?"

McGonagall le dio al adolescente una mirada sobresaltada. "Él solo... me recuerda a alguien que conocí y con problemas cuando estuve aquí en Hogwarts."

"¿A quién te recuerda?" Harry pregunto curioso.

McGonagall se detuvo un momento antes de responder, "Tom Ryddle."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. "Usted debió ir a la escuela con él, ¿no es así?" murmuro con voz pensativa.

"Si." McGonagall suspiro. "Yo estaba en cuarto año cuando él se graduó."

Harry asintió. "Que divertido. En todo caso, estoy feliz de no haber estado en la escuela con él."

McGonagall dejo escapar una risa débil. "Comprensible."

Harry lo tomo como señal para marcharse y le sonrió. "Ryddle es un bastardo. Cualquier estupidez hizo, no deje que la moleste, esa es mi sugerencia. Te veré mañana, Minerva."

McGonagall asintió. "Muy bien. No estés levantado hasta tarde, Harry."

"No. Me iré derecho a la cama. Si no le gano a Sirius, él me hace travesuras." Respondió Harry cerrándole el ojo. Luego salió de la habitación hacia el pasillo, permitiendo que el cuadro se cerrara tras él.

-0-0-0-

"¡Hola a todos!" llamo Harry entrando a la Sala de Requerimientos y mirando a todos los miembros del AD reunidos.

"Harry, ¿hay alguna razón para que nos citaras a todos? Tengo otras cosas que podría estar haciendo, sabes," gruño Zacharias Smith.

La sonrisa de Harry se enfrió. "Nunca dije que tenían que venir, Zacharias. Esa fue una opción que cada uno de ustedes tomo. Si tienes algo que preferirías estar haciendo, vete. No te obligo a estar aquí," dijo el niño que vivió con voz fría, su mirada cortando a Zacharias como un cuchillo.

"¿Hay alguna otra queja?" pregunto Hermione como si nada desde su asiento en la parte delantera de la habitación. Todos negaron con la cabeza mientras Harry se dirigía hacia adelante.

"Solo preguntaba," murmuro Zacharias. "Accedimos a que no nos reuniríamos este año, ya que Brutús de verdad sabe lo que hace."

'Si, ¿por qué nos estamos reuniendo hermano?' pregunto Gin.

"Espera, ¿eso significa que solo Harry lo sabe?" pregunto Hermione dándole a Harry una mirad extraña.

"Si." Harry le frunció el ceño a su mejor amiga. "¿Por qué esa mirada? ¿Tengo que consultar todo lo que hago con ustedes primero, ahora?"

Hermione y Gin intercambiaron miradas. "'Si.' "dijeron a coro, sacando una risa de la mayoría de los miembros del DA.

"Seguro." Harry rodo sus ojos antes de levantar sus manos para llamar la atención. "Miren, llamé a esta reunión para hablar del próximo año, okay."

"¿Crees que tendremos un profesor malo el próximo año, Harry?" pregunto Dennis Creevy preocupado.

"No." Harry negó con la cabeza y todos suspiraron aliviados. "De hecho, se quien enseñara aquí el próximo año, y lo hará bien."

Aquellos miembros del DA que también eran Juniors intercambiaron miradas mientras la habitación se llenaba de ruido.

"¿Quien es, Harry?" pregunto Ernie MacMillan entre el ruido.

Harry sonrió ligeramente. "En realidad me han prohibido decirlo. Confíen en mi cuando les digo que será adecuado."

"¿Porque nos debería importar quien enseñara aquí el próximo año?" bufo Terry Boot. "Nos graduaremos."

"Mi hermanito entrara el próximo año, Terry," Ernie respondió con dureza. "Yo quiero saber que de verdad aprenderá algo."

"¡Chicos, chicos!" llamo Hermione mientras Harry sacudía la cabeza con expresión apenada. "¿Que acaso tienen tres años? Dejen que Harry diga lo que tiene que decir. Por lo que sabemos, tiene algo que ver con nosotros, Terry, aunque estemos en séptimo año."

"Buen punto. Solo porque dejaremos Hogwarts no significa que no podemos volver o que no nos afecta," accedió Leana Moon desde su lugar al lado de su amiga, Sally-Anne Perks.

"Yo iré al Departamento de Juegos Mágicos y Deportes después de Hogwarts, Leana, así que discúlpame si no creo que me afectara lo que suceda en Hogwarts."

"Con Voldemort suelto, Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro en todo el Reino Unido," comento Neville con voz tranquila, sobresaltando a algunas personas. Todos se giraron a mirarlo en shock, excepto algunos Juniors y Hermione que ya lo conocían mejor como para sorprenderse de su manera de hablar el nombre del Señor Oscuro. "Creo, Terry, que sin importar donde vayas después de esto, Hogwarts aun será importante para ti."

"Bien dicho, Nev." Harry asintió. "En todo caso, esto no solo los afectara a ustedes. Esto afectara a todos aquellos que hayan asistido a Hogwarts e incluso a algunas personas que hayan asistido a otras escuelas mágicas."

'Okay, ¿qué tipo de esquema loco estas planeando esta vez, Harry?' pregunto Gin con mirada ligeramente molesta.

"Estaba hablando con la Profesora McGonagall ayer y ella menciono al AD, que nos hizo comenzar a pensar en formar un club para todo el año escolar, como el Club de Duelo de Lockhart," respondió Harry sonriendo ante las muchas muecas que aparecieron en respuesta a su recordatorio de hace cinco años. "Cuando pensamos sobre mantener el mismo nombre o no, McGonagall sugirió que se lo mencionara a los actuales miembros del DA, quizás realizar el club los fines de semana y así invitar a antiguos miembros ya graduados a asistir a las reuniones, en caso que quieran aprender más o ayudar a enseñar las clases."

"¿Las vas a hacer abiertas para todos los que hayan asistido a Hogwarts? ¿Ex miembros del AD o no?" Dean susurro asombrado.

"Si, en realidad, esa fue la idea básica." Dijo Harry. "Así que le comente la idea a Dumbles durante el almuerzo y él creyó que era una gran idea, así que el club comenzara el próximo año." Todo el mundo aplaudió.

"¿Tenemos que ponerle un nombre nuevo, Harry?" Orla Quirke, una Ravenclaw de cuarto año pregunto con voz suplicante una vez que el ruido murió.

Harry suspiro y se apoyo contra el muro tras él. "Si, así es. Déjenme explicarles lo que quiero para el AD el próximo año y quizás así tengan una idea más clara," sugirió el líder adolescente, sonriendo cuando todos asintieron, tomando asiento incluso, en caso que la explicación tomara mucho tiempo. "Comparen el grupo del próximo año al Club de Duelo porque así va a resultar. Se anunciara para todos los estudiantes, incluso los Slytherins y para todos los magos y brujas del Reino Unido, sin importar su educación–"

"¿Incluso mortífagos?" pregunto Lavender Brown con frialdad.

"Si tienen la Marca Tenebrosa, tendremos que considerar no dejarlos entrar, pero, si están limpios, no tenemos derecho a negarles la entrada," Harry respondió con firmeza. "El saber Hechizos Oscuro no te hace un mortífago."

"Eso es cierto." Michael Corner asintió. "Los Aurores tienen que aprender varios hechizos oscuros en sus entrenamiento para poder reconocerlos."

"Y usaron las Imperdonables en la primera Guerra con Voldemort y los mortífagos para igualar el marcador," comento Hermione.

"Algunos lo hicieron, pero no todos," murmuro Neville.

"Oh, eso es cierto." Hermione inclino su cabeza hacia Neville en disculpa. El Heredero le dio una breve sonrisa en respuesta.

Harry le sonrió al grupo frente a él con cariño. "Vamos, todo el mundo. Ya tienen la idea básica de lo que estoy planeando. ¿Tienen algunas otras ideas? ¿En especial sobre el nombre?"

'Quizás deberíamos ir con la idea original de Cho. ¿Asociación de Defensa?' sugirió Gin ligeramente.

"Podríamos seguir llamándolo AD," accedió alegre Colin.

"Podríamos llamarlo 'El Club de Duelo que le gana sin problemas al de Lockhart'!" dijo Padma Patil.

La Habitación de requerimientos se llenó de risa antes la sugerencia y Harry meneo la cabeza, divertido. "Quizás algo más corto, Padma."

"Asociación de Duelo," ofreció Luna con voz aireada que de alguna manera se escuchó entre todo el bullicio a su alrededor.

"¡Estoy de acuerdo!" Lotus Vanger, otra Ravenclaw de sexto grito desde la parte trasera.

'Y yo también.' Gin añadió con firmeza. 'Aún podemos llamarnos DA, es un nombre corto y cuenta muy poco sobre el grupo a primera vista.'

"Muy bien." Harry asintió. "Excelente idea, Luna. Sabía que me salvarías de nuevo." Le cerró un ojo a la Ravenclaw, haciendo que los otros miembros rieran mientras Luna sonreía ligeramente. "¿Ideas?"

"¿Porque estas tan desesperado de arreglar todo ahora?" Terry pregunto sospechoso.

"Tengo una reunión con los profesores, cortesía de Dumbles, para ver quienes estarán dispuestos a ayudar el próximo año," Harry respondió de manera fluida. "La reunión es este fin de semana, por lo que está en nuestro mejor interés dejar todo listo ahora."

"Okay, ¿qué enseñaras tú?" insistió Hermione. "Vas a tener que darnos un esquema."

"No en realidad." Harry negó con la cabeza. "La reuniones del AD nunca han sido dirigidas como una clase de algún tipo. Se me ocurría lo que quería hacer el día de la reunión. Es como siempre ha sido el AD y como siempre será. Lo que de verdad quiero saber es, ¿quién está dispuesto a ayudarme a enseñar? Recuerden que no solo serán chicos de nuestra generación, sino que también a antiguas generaciones de graduados les estaremos enseñando."

"Yo ayudare por supuesto," dijo Hermione con firmeza.

"Cuenta conmigo," accedió Anthony Goldstein.

"Y yo," dijo Justin Flinch-Fletchley después de intercambiar una mirada con Ernie Macmillan.

"Porque no escoges a alguien de Slytherin, Harry," sugirió Ernie. "Así tendrías a alguien de cada Casa ayudándote a enseñar. Si alguno no se siente confortable con lo que se enseñara un día, pueden intercambiar con otra persona de su casa."

"Creo que la enseñanza debe ser dejada a los antiguos miembros del AD," interrumpió Zacharias.

'Creo que debes meterte la cabeza dentro del culo y cerrar tu bocota.' Gin ofreció bruscamente, girándose para fulminar con la mirada a Zacharias.

"Estaba planeando añadir Artes Oscuras al currículo de todas maneras. Necesitare un Slytherin que me ayude," Harry añadió en tono tranquilizador. Todos los ojos volvieron a él, aunque Gin seguía fulminando con la mirada a Zacharias. "Después de todo es más fácil luchar contra lo que comprendes."

'Clon de Moody.' Se quejó Gin.

"Quizás." Harry se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. "Los Aurores aprenden Artes Oscuras porque pelean mejor si saben que esperar. Yo sé algunas de las Artes Oscuras y encuentro que si ayuda a luchar contra los magos oscuros, cuando me enfrento a ellos, porque conozco los hechizos y se cómo defenderme de ellos." El silencio que siguió esa declaración fue sofocante. "En todo caso, Sal, también necesito tu ayuda con esto."

"¿Yo?" susurro Sally-Anne con expresión asombrada en su rostro.

"Si. Y también tu Leana. Quiero agregar medicina mágica al currículo y ambas irán a San Mungo después del colegio, ¿cierto?" ambas Hufflepuffs asintieron. "Entonces ustedes serán de gran ayuda. No tengo dudas de que Poppy asistira, pero igual necesito más ayuda, en caso que ella este ocupada."

"¿Poppy?" Owen Cauldwell, un Hufflepuff de cuarto año, pregunto.

"Madame Pomfrey, para ti," respondió Harry, sus ojos brillando por la diversión. "Lo siento. A veces olvido que soy uno de los pocos estudiantes que se atreven a llamarla a ella y al Profesor Snape por su nombre de pila."

"¿Y Marcus?" bromeo Hermione.

"Habrás notado que él deja que casi todos lo llamen por su nombre de pila," respondió Harry con una sonrisa irónica

'Aunque Harry es el único que puede llamarlo otras cosas.' Comento Gin luego esquivo el cojín que Harry le lanzo. '¿Qué? Es cierto.'

"Te atrapare cuando menos lo esperes, mocosa," Harry la amenazo con cariño antes de volver su atención a los sonrientes miembros del AD. "No puedo pensar en nada más, pero déjenme saber hasta el viernes si a alguno se le ocurre algo." Harry sonrió cuando todos asintieron o dieron sonidos de aprobación. "Bien. Entonces estamos listos. Vayan a hacer lo que sea que hagan los monstros después de cenar los miércoles."

La habitación una vez más se lleno de risa y luego todos se marcharon.

-0-0-0-

"¿Dime otra vez porque estas levantado tan temprano?"

Harry le frunció el ceño a su padrino. "Tengo que ir a una reunión, Siri. No creo que ellos te quieren allí, tampoco."

"Bueno, igual iré. No te dejare fuera de mi vista ni por un momento."

"Genial." El adolescente se detuvo frente a la extensión de pared vacía tras la cual estaba la Sala de Profesores.

"¿La Sala de Profesores? ¿Es una reunión de profesores, Harry?" pregunto Sirius con tono divertido.

Harry ignoro al hombre. "Disparen," le dijo a la pared, entrando por la puerta cuando esta apareció.

"Oh, no. ¡NO el perro!" dijo Severus de inmediato.

"Te lo dije," Harry le informó a su padrino y se sentó al lado de Tom y dejo el pequeño montón de notas que había traído con él en la mesa. "Días, amor."

"Note que dejaste fuera el 'buenos'," comento Tom dándole un beso en la mejilla a Harry.

"Difícilmente pueden ser 'buenos' cuando estoy levantando tan malditamente temprano, ¿no crees?" respondió Harry antes de darle una sonrisa a Poppy y Severus, que estaban sentado uno junto al otro. "No va a funcionar, Sevvie. Yo ya lo intente."

"Tú, Harry, eres un Gryffindor."

"Por lo tanto yo, Severus, sabría como pelear con un Gryffindor."

"Les haces bromas, por supuesto," Sirius dijo feliz, dejándose caer en el asiento vacío al lado de Harry.

"Eso es como peleas contra un Merodeador, Siri. Los Gryffindors necesitan un buen y firme golpe en la cabeza," respondió el adolescente justo cuando se volvió a abrir la puerta. "Oh, Buenos días, Minerva."

"Buenos días, Harry." McGonagall le asintió al joven mago y tomó el asiento abierto en la cabecera de la mesa, mientras Sirius los miraba con la boca abierta. "Te ves un poco estresado."

"¿En serio?" Harry rodo sus ojos y apunto con un pulgar hacia Sirius.

McGonagall le dio una breve sonrisa, que pareció coger a un buen número de los otros miembros del personal por sorpresa. "¿Hablaste con ellos?"

"Si. También con Albus." Respondió Harry. "Hablando del vejete, ¿Dónde está?"

"Habrás notado que llegaste temprano para variar, ¿no es así?" Tom pregunto como si nada.

"Cállate, bastardo."

Tom sonrió de medio lado. "Albus normalmente no llega aquí hasta casi justo las cuatro, diablillo."

"¿No te dijes que te callaras?"

"No fuiste muy amable," respondió el Señor Oscuro antes de darle una mirada aguda a Sirius. "Vi esa varita, Black. Guárdala antes que la rompa."

"Él solo conseguirá otra," Severus comento con frialdad.

"Entonces también romperé esa."

"¡Oh, ustedes dos son horribles! ¿Cuándo esta la autoridad cuando uno la necesita?" Exclamo Harry cuando la puerta se abría una vez más, esta vez admitiendo a Albus.

"Hablando del diablo," murmuró Tom, enviando a Harry a un pequeño ataque de risa.

Albus le sonrió a Harry y Sirius mientras se sentaba en su asiento normal. "Buenos días, Sirius. Esta es una sorpresa."

"Se despertó mientras yo estaba saliendo a hurtadillas. La poción para dormir que me dio Sevvie no debió funcionar." Harry suspiro y le cerró un ojo al Profesor de Pociones, quien oculto una sonrisa.

"¡Hey!" exclamo Sirius, dándole miradas molestas a quienes rieron.

Albus sonrió. "Está bien, ¿algún niño problema?"

"Si. Hay un mocoso en séptimo año que es una absoluta pesadilla," Tom dijo de inmediato. Harry se mordió los labios para no reír.

"Oh, creo que se dé quien estás hablando, Marcus," agrego Severus. "Él sigue casi explotando calderos en mi clase."

"¡No es nada más que problemas!" accedió Tom.

"¿Y quién es este jovencito?" pregunto McGonagall dándole miradas molestas a ambos profesores mientras Harry enterraba su rostro en sus brazos, hombros temblando de risa.

Tom y Severus intercambiaron miradas antes de repetir al mismo tiempo, "Sirius Black."

La mesa se llenos de risa después de eso. Sirius solo frunció el ceño. "Creo que no es nada divertido. No es como que hubiera estado en cualquier lugar cerca de tus preciosos calderos, de todos modos, Snape."

"No, Harry ha hecho un buen trabajo al mantenerte alejado de ellos," comentó Severus después que todos se calmaron

"Ustedes dos son horribles," anuncio Harry.

"Gracias, querido," respondió Tom abanicándole sus pestañas al adolescente. Harry le dio una ligera palmada en el brazo.

"Cualquier problema relativo a los estudiantes, ahora" dijo al fin Albus aun sonriendo como loco.

"Thorald se está comportando, pero York, Munro y Rockwell aun pelean como locos," dijo Hooch con un suspiro.

"¿Harry?" McGonagall miro al joven mago en la mesa.

Todos los ojos se posaron en Harry mientras él suspiraba y sacudía la cabeza. "Supongo que puedo intentar hablar con ellos otra vez, pero no creo poder hacer mucho."

"Entonces lidiaremos con esto a la manera antigua," murmuro Severus. "Avísenme si Munro y York no paran con sus tonterías y yo conversare con ellos."

"Entonces yo me encargare de Rockwell," accedió McGonagall mientras todos los demás miembros del personal y Harry asentían.

"Bien. ¿Algún otro? ¿No?" Albus miro a Harry y Tom. "Xylon y Galatea Thorald vendrán hoy para conversar con ustedes, ¿correcto?"

"Si. Nos reuniremos a las once," dijo Harry mientras Tom asentía. "Se supone que Ula se nos unirá a la hora de almuerzo."

"Maravilloso. ¿Les molestaría que me les uniera?" preguntó el director.

"Creo, Albus, que sería mejor que Minerva asistiera," comento Tom. "Después de todo ella es la Jefa de Casa de Ula."

"Y mía," añadió Harry. "Ella podrá calmar cualquier preocupación que puedan tener Xylon o Galatea."

Albus miro a McGonagall, que asintió, luego les sonrió a los dos amantes. "Muy bien. Minerva se les unirá para el almuerzo. ¿A las doce?"

"Si," accedió Tom. "Si la reunión toma más tiempo, te avisare, Minerva."

"Y yo tengo como comunicarme con Ula," añadió Harry cuando McGonagall abrió la boca para, sin duda, hacer esa pregunta.

McGonagall sonrió débilmente. "Entonces dejare eso en sus capases manos."

"En las cuatro que tiene," murmuró Tom. Harry le dio una palmada en el brazo mientras que McGonagall le lanzo al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras una mirada de enojo.

"Bien. Bien." Albus asintió con ojos brillantes. "Harry, ¿tienes algo que anunciar?"

Harry asintió. "Si, gracias, Albus." Miro alrededor de la mesa, con ojos serios. "Minerva y yo hablamos el martes y conversamos sobre el tema de AD. Minerva quería saber si lo comenzaría de nuevo el próximo año, ya que seré el profesor de defensa. Resultó ser una buena idea y Albus estuvo de acuerdo, así que lo converse con los actuales miembros del AD. El club será un club oficial de Hogwarts y se realizara los fines de semana. Estará abierto a todos los estudiantes y para cualquier mago o bruja que se haya graduado de alguna escuela mágica y que ahora resida en el Reino Unido."

"¿Cualquier mago o bruja?" preguntó Firenze.

"No discriminaremos, aunque decidimos que aquellos con la Marca Tenebrosa serán evaluados caso a caso," dijo Albus.

Harry asintió. "Esto es más para que podamos aprender un poco de todo, y los que no siempre tienen la oportunidad de practicar sus habilidades de duelo pueden practicar. Voldemort ha vuelto. Debemos estar preparados," dijo con frialdad el adolescente. "En todo caso, vamos a necesitar personal para ayudar a mantener las cosas bajo alguna forma de control. Poppy, me gustaría que me ayudaras ya que Albus, tú y yo estamos de acuerdo que es importante que todos tengamos habilidades para sanar. Severus, me gustaría tu ayuda para invitar a los Slytherin."

Poppy asintió. "Hablaste con Sally, ¿supongo?"

"Si. Y con Leana Moon. Ambas tiene deseos de ayudar," agrego Harry.

"Supongo que te ayudare," decidió Severus.

"Si. No soy Lockhart." Comento Harry de manera inocente, saco una ronda de risas de los miembros del personal alrededor de la mesa.

"Gracias a Merlín por eso," accedió el Profesor de Pociones.

"Así es." Harry se giró hacia Flitwick. "Profesor Flitwick, ¿estaría usted también dispuesto a ayudar?"

El medio enano casi cayó de su silla. "¡Encantado!"

"Genial." Harry sonrió. "Alguien más que decida asistir, por supuesto será bienvenido. Vamos a tener un ex miembro de AD de mi año de cada Casa ayudándome a enseñar hechizos y a ejecutar las cosas como lo hacemos normalmente en el AD, cosa que creo ustedes van a captar con rapidez, pero para cosas como actuales duelos, necesitare toda la ayuda que pueda tener."

"Por supuesto," accedió Severus. "¿mantendrá el nombre como AD? Recuerdo que eso significaba 'Armada de Dumbledore,' y no puedo ver a muchos Slytherins accediendo con eso."

"Exacto," accedió Harry. "Es por eso que cite a una reunión del AD en primer lugar. El nuevo nombre es 'Asociación de Duelo,' o AD más corto."

"Gryffindor," murmuro Tom recibiendo un codazo de parte de Harry.

Albus se rio entre dientes y rápidamente guio la reunión hacia el trabajo escolar, tareas, exámenes y preparativos de TIMOS y EXTASIS. Para cuando la reunión termino, Sirius se había quedado dormido.

"Oh, ¿puedo despertarlo?" Tom pregunto con malicia mientras los miembros del personal recogían sus cosas.

"Espera." Severus saco un frasco de su bolsillo y lo sacudió, con ojos brillantes. "Vierte esto sobre él y da un paso atrás."

"Yo no tengo parte en esto," siseo Harry saliéndose del camino mientras Severus le lanzaba el frasco a Tom, que lo atrapo. Varios miembros del personal se detuvieron para observar a los dos Slytherin causar problemas.

"No. Incluso vamos a decir que intentaste defenderlo, amor," prometió Tom destapando el frasco. Luego, con un movimiento digno del mismísimo Lockhart dejo caer la poción sobre la cabeza del Animagoy se alejó de un salto.

Sirius despertó con un fuerte "¡Rrrrowr!" sus ojos se estaban volviendo rápidamente de grises a amarillo verdoso y les salió una línea al medio. Orejas triangulares salieron de entre su cabello y sus orejas humanas desaparecieron. Una larga cola se veía retorciéndose tras él al ponerse de pie, sus ojos yendo de Tom a Severus, quienes lo miraban con sonrisas de medio lado. "¡Miau!" escupió, luego se quedó helado, sus ojos abriéndose por el horror.

Albus fue el primero en ponerse a reír. Flitwick, Sprout, Poppy, Hagrid, Hooch y Rowell siguieron su ejemplo, algunos se apoyaron en la mesa frente a ellos.

"Te lo dije," Harry le comentó al hombre gato mientras se encogía de hombros.

"¡Miau, miau!"

"Severus, dale el antídoto," ordeno McGonagall escondiendo su sonrisa tras su mano.

"Tengo que prepararlo primero," dijo Severus con voz impotente, que causo que todo el personal, incluido Harry, se largaran a reir.

"Bueno, Black, parece que estarás obligado a pasar desapercibido por un tiempo," comento Tom moviendo una mano hacia el Animago mientras pasaba su otro brazo por la cintura de Harry. "Ahora diviértete," añadió guiando a su joven amante fuera de la habitación.

Sirius lanzo una serie de silbidos y maullidos a la pareja que se marchó, para diversión del personal.

"Debiste quedarte acostado," le dijo Severus a Sirius antes de salir también de la habitación.

Todos lo demás se largaron a reír mientras el Animago dejo escapar otra hilera de silbidos y maullidos que supuestamente debieron ser palabrotas.

-0-0-0-

"Bienvenidos," Harry ofreció con una sonrisa cuando Galatea y Xylon subían los peldaños de la entrada. "Ojo loco, sé que estas aquí," añadió, observando hacia donde estaba el ex-Auror parado al lado de Xylon, escondido por un hechizo de invisibilidad.

Ojo loco le sonrió al adolescente y dejo caer el hechizo. "Solo me aseguraba que Xylon y Galatea llegaran bien aquí."

"No, vienes a reportarle a Dumbles alguna cosa, pero voy a fingir que te creo, por tu propio beneficio," respondió ligeramente Harry antes de mirar a sus invitados, los cuales estaban sonriendo. "Los guiare hasta la oficina de Marcus."

"¡Potter!" llamo Ojo loco. Harry se giró hacia el hombre y levanto una ceja al ver el frasco que este sostenía. "Para ti. Deja de robar el mío," ordeno, luego le arrogo el frasco al chico que reía. "¿Cambiaste tu cabello?"

La sonrisa de Harry se volvió traviesa mientras guiaba a los Thoralds dentro de la escuela.

Ojo loco sacudió la cabeza con un asomo de sonrisa mientras el chico guardaba el frasco en su túnica. "Marcus odia el rosa," comentó el adolescente

Ojo loco sonrió. "Este chico es un monstruo," decidió, luego entro a la escuela, dirigiéndose la oficina de Albus.

-0-0-0-

"Bienvenidos," ofreció Tom con una sonrisa cuando Xylon y Galatea entraron a la oficina. Harry los siguió, cerrando la puerta tras él. "Soy Marcus Brutús." Ofreció una mano para estrechar.

"Debo decir que no hemos oído muy buenas cosas sobre usted," Galatea dijo con altivez, incluso mientras Xylon estrechaba la mano del Señor Oscuro.

"Me temo que no hay mucho bueno sobre mí en estos días," Tom accedió ligeramente, he hizo un gesto para que se sentaran en un par de sillas negras de felpa que estaban ante su escritorio. Harry se sentó en una tercera silla marrón, que estaba junto a la mesa, frente a los Thorald. Tom se instaló en la silla detrás de su escritorio.

"Podemos charlar hasta el mediodía," comenzó Harry, "luego la Profesora McGonagall y Ula se nos unirán para almorzar. ¿Eso está bien con ustedes?"

"Eso estará bien," respondió Xylon antes que Galatea tuviera la oportunidad de estar en desacuerdo.

Galatea le disparó a su marido una mirada molesta antes de hablar. "¿Dónde se quedarán?"

"En la mansión de mi familia," respondió con facilidad Tom. "Es cerca de Dundee y hay un montón de terreno alrededor para jugar Quidditch o lo que uno quiera hacer. Me temo que no hay mucho que hacer en el interior, pero eso se puede remediar, por supuesto."

"Ula no tiene una escoba," Galatea dijo firmemente.

"Tengo unas cuantas Nimbus 2000 que han sido usadas una o dos veces. Ella es bienvenida a usarlas si lo desea, por supuesto. Yo no las ocupo."

"Algunos de mis amigos me irán a visitar algunas veces durante el verano," añadió Harry. "Estoy seguro que podremos organizar algunos juegos de Quidditch. Hermione Granger también se quedara allí la mayor parte del verano, así que tendremos a sus gemelos a quienes cuidar."

"La Srta. Granger es la Premio Anual, ¿correcto?" preguntó Xylon.

"Si." Harry sonrió ligeramente. "Ella se encargara de que Ula haga todas sus tareas de verano. En realidad ella es bien buena para eso."

"¿Solo bien buena?" comentó Tom. "Pensé que era mejor que eso."

"Bueno, si…" Harry le sonrió a su amante. "Pero estoy tratando de ser educado."

"Primera vez."

"Estas buscando, Marcus," advirtió el adolescente, sacudiendo un dedo en dirección del Profesor de Defensa.

El Señor Oscuro le levanto una ceja a su joven amante. "Eso no es nada nuevo."

Xylon les sonreía a los dos amantes, pero Galatea no lucia divertida. "¿Que otras personas estarán allí?"

Harry y Tom intercambiaron miradas. "En realidad solo mis amigos de la escuela." Harry se encogió de hombros. "Y quizás la enfermera de Hogwarts, Poppy Pomfrey. Ella y Marcus son amigos y yo aprenderé medicina mágica de ella."

Tom asintió. "No me he mantenido al día con la gente con la que fui a la escuela y la mayoría murió en la primera guerra así que no recibiré muchas visitas."

"¿Dónde fuiste a la escuela?" demando Galatea.

"Hogwarts," respondió con calma el Señor Oscuro. "Me gradué antes que nacieras."

Harry se dio una palmada en la frente mientras los ojos de Galatea y Xylon se abrían. Qué manera de choquearlos, Tom.

Esperaba que con eso me dejaran tranquilo, respondió Tom con un toque de diversión. "¿Algo más Sra. Thorald?"

Galatea se compuso con rapidez. "Si. ¿Y sobre los castigos? Y las recompensas por supuesto."

Tom se estremeció cuando Galatea menciona castigos, pero respondió con calma. "Si Ula hace algo malo, probablemente la regañare. Si creo que sus acciones merecen algo más que un regaño, hare que se siente en una esquina." Miro a Harry. "A menos que tengas otra sugerencia."

"Labor manual." Harry sonrió. "O al menos así es como Molly lo hace. Pídele que ayude a desempolvar la biblioteca o algo así."

Tom hizo una mueca. "No hay 'ayuda' cuando hablamos de la biblioteca. Ni siquiera los elfos domésticos entran allí."

"Perfecto. Si ella decide hacer algo totalmente loco, haremos que desempolve la biblioteca," decidió Harry. Tom rodo sus ojos.

"¿Tienes elfos domésticos?" pregunto Galatea.

"Si." Tom asintió. "Diez. Sus familias han estado en mi familia por siglos. El más joven, Blinky, ha sido libre por veinte años." Sonrió ante la mirada de asombro de Harry. "Ella pregunto"

Así que, ¿eres bueno con tus elfos domésticos pero no con tus mortífagos? Bromeo Harry.

Mis elfos domésticos necesitan estar seguros. En todo caso, mi madre siempre fue amable con ellos, así que ellos siempre han sido amables conmigo. Me agradan, respondió Tom indignado.

Galatea asintió pensativa. "Ya veo. ¿Y qué tipo de comida hacen normalmente tus elfos domésticos?"

Tom se encogió de hombros. "Casi cualquier cosa. Tengo una regla contra mucha azúcar en mi casa, pero eso es lo único restringido. Si quieres algo para comer, tienes que pedírselo a los elfos domésticos y ellos te lo traerán. En realidad es muy similar a Hogwarts."

"Eso está bien," Galatea decidió. "Si tienen que estar en otra parte, ¿que planean hacer con mi hija?"

"Lo más más probable es que no salgamos los dos al mismo tiempo. Quiero decir, podría tener alguna reunión de algún tipo a la cual asistir, pero nunca dejaremos la casa al mismo tiempo," Harry añadió pensativo. "Pero si eso sucede..." Harry se encogió de hombros y miro a Tom. "supongo que la traeremos a Hogwarts. El Profesor Dumbledore dijo que este lugar sería un sitio seguro durante el verano, en caso de ataque o si alguien no tiene donde ir. A él no le molestara que dejemos a Ula aquí si algo sucede."

"Eso es cierto." Galatea asintió. "¿Hay manera en que podamos ponernos en contacto con Ula?"

"No estoy conectado a la red flu, por razones de seguridad," respondió Tom. "Pero son bienvenidos a enviar una lechuza cada vez que lo deseen. Hay una oficina de correos de lechuza en Dundee a la que tendrán que escribir, me temo, pero nos aseguraremos de revisarla todos los días por si envían algo

"¿No permites lechuzas en tu propiedad?" preguntó Xylon.

"Uno de mis antepasados era paranoico," dijo Tom, dejando escapar un largo suspiro de sufrimiento. "Hay protección casi contra todo, al igual que hechizos repelentes contra Muggle y además el lugar es intrazable. Las lechuzas no pueden entrar, la mayoría de la vida silvestre no puede entrar, los humanos tienen que ser añadidos a las protecciones para poder pasar, no se pueden Aparecer, nunca hemos estado conectados a la red flu, etc. De hecho, incluso si alguien logra llegar al terreno, hay una milla de terreno plano y vacío entre la mansión y la pared que rodea el lugar así que podríamos ver a quien fuera antes que se acercaran lo suficiente como para lanzar algún hechizo."

Harry rodo sus ojos con una sonrisa mientras Xylon reía. "Al menos Quien-Ustedes-Saben no podrá atacar su hogar."

"Si, esa es una buena cosa sobre todas esas protecciones," accedió Tom mirando a Harry. "Debería encerrarte allí, Harry. Después de todo, todos sabeos que tú eres la cosa que más quiere conseguir Voldemort en todo el mundo."

"Tienes una manera con las palabras, Marcus." Gruño Harry. Por dentro, estaba muy complacido y se lo dejo saber a su amante con un abrazo mental, que fue reciprocado.

"Cuando la lista de útiles para el próximo año escolar de Hogwarts llegue, ¿llevaran a Ula al Callejón Diagon para que compre sus cosas?" continuo Galatea con labios apretados.

"Si," accedió Harry. "Podemos pagar por las cosas, si ustedes-"

"No," interrumpió la bruja. "Ula tiene su cuenta personal que puede utilizar para comprar las cosa de la escuela. Solo les pido que se aseguren que solo compre lo que está en la lista."

"Por supuesto," Tom accedió de manera uniforme. "Eso no será un problema."

"Bien." Asintió Galatea. "Ahora, ¿esperan algún pago por quedarse en su casa?"

"No," Harry respondió con el ceño fruncido. "Este soy yo, haciendo un servicio por un amigo. Seria de mala educación esperar que ustedes paguen porque Ula se quede con nosotros cuando no le hemos pedido a Herm que pague y ella tendrá dos bebés. No seremos los niñeros de Ula, vamos a dejar que ella se quede con nosotros como uno lo hace con los amigos en las vacaciones o piyamadas o cosas así."

"¿Así que van a tratar esto como una piyamada?" Galatea pregunto con frialdad.

"Si," respondió Harry con un tono igual de frio. Él y Galatea se fulminaron con la mirada mientras que Tom miraba hacia el cielo sin poder hacer nada y Xylon gruñía y sacudía la cabeza

La puerta de la oficina se abrió para permitir la entrada de McGonagall y Ula. Ambas se detuvieron en la puerta, observando la escena. "¿deberíamos volver después?" preguntó McGonagall.

Tom sacudió una mano, conjurando dos sillas azules. "No, no, pasen," dijo antes de darle una fuerte palmada en la parte trasera de la cabeza a Harry. "Suficiente."

Harry le lanzo a su amante una mirada de enojo antes de sonreírles a sus nuevos invitados. "Buenas tardes, Minerva, Ula," dijo mientras Tom conjuraba una mesa en el centro de la habitación haciendo un gesto para que todos movieran sus sillas y se sentarán.

Ula miro a Harry sorprendida al escucharlo llamar a la subdirectora por su nombre de pila mientras McGonagall sacudía la cabeza. "Buenas tardes, Harry, Marcus, Galatea, Xylon."

Ula se sentó en la silla más cercana a Harry y espero que él acercara su silla antes de hablar. "¿Cómo lograste hacer eso?"

Harry le cerró un ojo. "Ese es mi secreto."

"Ahh, vamos, Harry."

"No."

"En realidad, él no puede decir," comento Tom alborotando el cabello de Harry con una sonrisa.

"¿Acaso tu madre no te enseño a no meterte en las conversaciones ajenas?" preguntó Ula.

"Mi madre murió cuando yo nací," fue la respuesta. "¡En realidad fue una pena, pero, oye! ¡Me salve de todas esas cosa que tu madre supuestamente debe enseñarte!" Tom le cerró un ojo.

"Eso explica todo." Harry bufo, sacando risas de la chica de primero, de Xylon y McGonagall.

"¿Cómo qué?" pregunto Tom.

"Tres palabras, Marcus. Hechizos de limpieza."

"Cállate." El Señor Oscuro frunció el ceño, haciendo que Ula volviera a reír.

Harry les cerró un ojo a los adultos en la mesa. "Marcus no podría lanzar un hechizo de limpieza correctamente aunque grabaran las instrucciones en su cerebro."

"Estarás en un mundo de dolor, diablillo," advirtió Tom.

"Sin amenazas en la mesa," dijo Ula sacudiendo un dedo en dirección del señor Oscuro.

"Oh, ¿eres mi madre ahora?" pregunto Tom sonriéndole a la joven bruja

"¡Sí!"

"Llegaste setenta años demasiado tarde, querida." Comento Harry mientras la mesa se llenaba de comida, cortesía de la población de elfos domésticos de Hogwarts.

Ula dejo escapar una risita. "¡Marcus es tan viejo como la tierra!"

"Si, gracias." Tom frunció el ceño. "Harry, ¿te importaría?"

"No, para nada," Harry respondió alegre. "¿Me podrías pasar las patatas, amor?"

"¿Dónde te gustarían?" Tom respondió igual de alegre. "¿En ese loco cabello tuyo, dentro de tu túnica, o en tu regazo?"

"En mi plato estaría bien," respondió el Niño-Que-Vivió con una sonrisa mientras en silencio convocaba las patatas hacia él.

"¿Acaso tu madre no te enseno a no lanzar hechizos convocatorios en la mesa?" Tom pregunto secamente.

"No. Crecí con mi tía y ella es Muggle," comentó Harry alegre mientras le ofrecía el bol de patatas a Ula.

"Eso explica porque tus modales en la mesa son tan buenos como los de Alastor." McGonagall suspiro.

"¡Oh, eso me recuerda!" Harry saco su nuevo frasco del bolsillo de su túnica y chasqueo los dedos. Dobby apareció de la nada y Harry se agacho para susurrarle algo en el oído antes de pasarle el frasco. Dobby desapareció con una sonrisa.

"¿Que fue eso?" Tom pregunto con cautela.

"Algo que Ojo loco me dio esta mañana," Harry respondió feliz.

Con un 'pop', Dobby reapareció con el frasco y se lo paso a Harry. "Aquí esta, Harry Potter, señor," dijo emocionado.

"Gracias, Dobby," respondió el adolescente. Se volvió a acomodar en la mesa mientras Dobby desaparecía antes de tomar un sorbo del contenido del frasco. Después de estremecerse, dijo, "¡Perfecto!" y lanzo un hechizo en el frasco para mantenerlo lleno.

"Por favor no me digas que es lo que estoy pensando," murmuro Tom, observando el frasco con precaución.

El rostro de Harry se ilumino. "¡Formula Súper Secreta Especial de Locura para los Locos!"

"Noooo..." gimió Tom escondiendo sus rostro entre sus manos.

"¿Qué es eso?" Ula miro al frasco con curiosidad. "¿Me pueden dar?"

Harry sonrió y guardo el frasco en su bolsillo. "Me temo que no, Ula. Aun eres demasiado joven."

"¿Albus estuvo de acuerdo?" McGonagall pregunto con sequedad. "¡Porque, por lo que se, los estudiantes no tienen permitido tener alcohol en la escuela!"

"¡Harry!" grito Ula sus ojos bien abiertos por el shock.

Harry suspiro. "Oh, yo hablare con él, Minerva."

"Eso es lo que temo." McGonagall suspiro.

Tom sonrió de medio lado y tomo el frasco. "Me temo que tendré que confiscar esto, Sr Potter."

"¡Marcus!" Harry se acercó al hombre e intentó alcanzar el frasco, que Tom mantuvo fuera de su alcance con facilidad.

Para que Harry se detuviera, el Señor Oscuro se acercó y beso al adolecente. "Siéntate bien. Te lo devolveré si Albus está de acuerdo." Miro a McGonagall. "¿Suena bien?"

"Si," accedió la Profesora de Transfiguración.

Harry se acomodó en su silla con un mohín. "Malo."

"Mmhm." Tom asintió, dejando el frasco sobre la repisa. "Si tratas de recuperarlo, la próxima vez que lo veas te daré un curso intensivo en alcohol explosivo," añadió.

"¡Ooh! ¿Puedo mirar?" pregunto Ula mirando a Harry y al Señor Oscuro.

"Quizás desde una distancia segura," accedio Tom sonriendo.

"¡No harás volar mi frasco!" reclamo Harry.

"Entonces se quedara allí hasta que Albus diga que está bien," Tom respondió brillantemente.

Xylon observe a Harry y a su amante discutir sobre el frasco con una sonrisa. Observo a Galatea, que tenía el ceño fruncido y puso una mano en su rodilla. "Lo harán bien."

"No me agrada Brutús." Gruño Galatea.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, Galatea," comento McGonagall acercándose para hablar con la pareja. "Nunca me ha agradado Marcus, pero él hace su trabajo muy bien y todos los estudiantes lo adoran. Él no tendrá problemas de encargarse de Ula y Harry la mantendrá ocupada."

"¿No te agrada?" susurro Galatea.

"En realidad lo detesto." Accedió McGonagall. "Y no confió en él para nada, pero confió en su cuidado hacia los niños, sin dudas."

"¿Entonces me dices que deje a mi hija con él?"

"No. Te digo que ella estará segura con él."

Galatea miro al profesor al otro lado de la mesa con precaución. Era verdad que ella no escuchaba a Ula, pero ella se preocupaba por su única hija, hasta cierto punto. Ella no era buena con los niños, ese era Xylon y así era el asunto. "Está bien. Ula se puede quedar con esos dos," decidió al fin. "Pero si escucho una sola queja sobre ellos, ella ira de inmediato donde mi padre."

McGonagall asintió débilmente, también mirando hacia el otro lado de la mesa. Todos actuaban como niños, lanzándose comida. Ula iba a estar bien.


	47. Chapter 46

Capítulo 46

"Siempre pensé que era estúpido."

"¿Siempre?"

"Bueno, desde que leí sobre eso."

"Eso fue, que, ¿hace diez minutos?"

"Cállate, Tom."

Poppy se río de los dos. "Bueno, sí, es estúpido, supongo. Es un buen hechizo para sanarse uno mismo, pero no pico en la sociedad. Es bastante imposible."

"_¿Bastante_ imposible? Poppy, ¿qué tipo de persona lleva _barro_ con ellos?"

"Bueno, es útil si _caes_ en el barro." Tom río.

"Oh, claro. 'Lo siento, Sr. mago oscuro, pero me preguntaba si, cuando me hechice hasta el cansancio, se puede asegurar de que caiga sobre el barro para así poder sanarme'. Ya lo veo."

"No, el punto es mantenerse alejado de los magos oscuros. Pensé que _sabias_ eso."

"Obviamente no. ¿Cuantas veces en mi vida me he encontrado con un Mago Oscuro?"

"Espero que solo esa vez."

"Tom, odio apuntarte lo obvio, pero, uh, _tú te encontraste conmigo_"

"Oh, ¿podrían parar ya?" Poppy los miro riendo. "El hechizo no era tan inútil cuando los caminos eran hechos de barro, Harry."

"Con razón se volvió inútil. Quiero decir, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que vieron un camino con barro?"

"Hogsmeade." Tom y Poppy dijeron a coro.

Harry frunció el ceño. "Saben, de verdad los odio a ambos."

"Tú fuiste el que cayó en esto."

"Cállate, Tom."

"Ah, memorias de los días frente al pequeño café…"

"Oh, ¿quieres decir de aquel tiempo cuando uno de los dos le decía al otro que se callara cada dos frases?"

"No suena tan agradable cuando lo pones _así_."

"Lo estabas buscando."

"Ustedes dos son imposibles." Poppy río, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Hora de cambiar de tema, Harry, ¿sabes cómo nombrara Hermione a los bebés?"

"En realidad ya lo averigüe."

"¿Oh?"

"Ella pasa todo el tiempo _aquí_ estos días." Se quejó el adolescente.

"Bueno, lo siento." Respondió la enfermera, sin sonar para nada arrepentida. "Pero es tu culpa."

"¡¿_Mi_ culpa?!" Harry le dio una mirada de asombro. "¿Porque es _mi_ culpa que ella siempre este aquí?"

"Vamos. Tú leíste ese libro sobre bebés mágicos. Tu dime."

Harry frunció el ceño. "Todo lo que decía era que la madre tenía que dejar de usar su propia magia cuatro o cinco meses antes del nacimiento porque el bebé necesitaba la magia para crear su propio don mágico."

"Exacto." Poppy asintió. "El bebé al crecer toma la magia a su alrededor, aunque mayormente de la madre y le da forma a su propio don, que normalmente es del mismo tamaño que el de sus padres. La genética decide eso. Mientras más pronto el niño recolecte la magia que necesita de su madre y de los seres mágicos a su alrededor que se preocupan por él, mas pronto puede nacer."

Harry parpadeo unas cuantas veces. "Aun no veo como esto es mi culpa."

"Esos bebés van a nacer antes, ¿no es así?" pregunto Tom con interés. "Porque Harry y yo hemos estado, sin intención, ayudándolos a recolectar la magia que necesitan."

"Exacto." Poppy sonrió.

"¿Cuan antes?" susurro Harry con ojos grandes.

"No lo sabemos." La enfermera suspiro. "Contacte a un amigo de San Mungo y él me explico que eso no sucede a menudo. Tenemos a los tres magos más poderosos del mundo en un mismo lugar y los tres tienen interés en esos niños. Si no fueran gemelos, me atrevería a decir que dos o tres meses antes, dependiendo de ustedes dos y Albus. De hecho, normalmente, los gemelos nacen después, porque les toma más tiempo alcanzar los niveles adecuados. Sin embargo, estos gemelos los tienen a ustedes tres, así que el momento es impredecible."

"Crees que será pronto." Dedujo Harry. Poppy asintió con cansancio. "¿Cuan pronto? ¿Un par de días? ¿Un par de semanas?"

"Algún día de esta semana."

"Nacerán más de un mes antes." murmuro Harry. "¿No es eso peligroso?"

"No para niños mágicos." Respondió Tom antes que la enfermera, que asintió. "Su magia los apoyara hasta que puedan mantenerse a sí mismos."

"Oh…" Harry se rasco la cabeza. "¿Pregunta?"

"Dime." Dijo Poppy.

"Tom y yo hablamos Parsel y yo soy Metamorfomago. Nev también, aunque aún no lo ha dominado plenamente. ¿Acaso esos dones podrían pasar a los gemelos? Quiero decir, ya que se están alimentando de nuestra magia…"

"No había pensado en eso…" susurro Poppy ojos abiertos por el shock.

"Los dones mágicos son raros." Tom accedió pensativo. "Y, normalmente, creo, el niño elegirá alimentarse de aquellos con sangre familiar, así que su don saldrá de allí, pero su familia sanguínea no está aquí, excepto por Hermione..."

"Es una muy buena pregunta." Decidió Poppy poniéndose de pie. "¿Les molestaría que llamara a mi amigo de San Mungo? Él podría saber algo que yo no sé."

"No hay problema." Harry asintió. "Ahora hasta yo estoy curioso."

"Cierto." Tom también asintió y en silencio lanzo su Glamour para volver a lucir como Marcus.

Poppy lanzo un poco de polvos Floo a la chimenea. "San Mungo, Sala de Descanso." Dijo ella antes de meter su cabeza en las llamas verdes. Ella pareció estar hablando con alguien al otro lado de la línea, aunque ni Harry o Tom pudieron distinguir lo que ella estaba diciendo. En cosa de minutos salió de la chimenea y se hizo a un lado para que una persona saliera de ella.

El amigo medimago de Poppy era un hombre de aspecto sencillo con alborotado cabello castaño, probablemente por su viaje a través del Floo y apagados ojos azules. Lucia como un hombre que había visto mucha muerte en su vida y estaba cansado del mundo que lo rodeaba. Su sonrisa era triste mientras sacudía su túnica verde limón y saludaba. "Poppy."

"Johnnie." Poppy Sonrio. "Marcus, Harry, este es Johnnie Anderson. Johnnie, ellos son Marcus Brutús y Harry Potter."

Los ojos de Johnnie se abrieron y saludo con un gesto de cabeza a ambos pelinegros. "Es un placer." Murmuro y luego miro a la enfermera. "¿Dijiste que tenías una pregunta?"

"Toma asiento." Insistió con amabilidad Poppy, indicándole un sillón muy similar al ella estaba ocupando. "¿Té?"

"Poppy, no puedo quedarme más de unos minutos, tú lo sabes."

"Por supuesto. ¿Té?"

"Si, está bien." Johnnie suspiro, sonando como un hombre resignado a su destino.

Poppy sonrió y camino hacia el gabinete donde estaba el juego de té. "Harry, ¿te gustaría repetir tu pregunta para Johnnie?"

Harry asintió y se inclinó un poco hacia delante. "Estábamos discutiendo sobre los gemelos de Hermione y Poppy dijo que nacerían pronto por estar en contacto cercano conmigo por largos periodos de tiempo, ya que están recolectando mi magia." Johnnie asintió en confirmación cuando Harry se detuvo, haciendo que el adolescente sonriera levemente. "Yo hablo Parsel y soy un metamorfomago. ¿Podrían los bebés nacer con mis dones?"

Johnnie observo al Niño-Que-Vivió por un largo momento en shock. "Jamás había considerado eso..."

"¿Así que no tiene idea?" pregunto Tom, no sin amabilidad, mientras Poppy le pasaba al medimago su taza de té y volvía a tomar asiento.

"No..." Johnnie sacudió la cabeza. "Esta es una ocurrencia muy extraña. La mayoría de los niños están alrededor de muy poca gente mientras recolectan su magia así que solo la reúnen de sus padres y familia cercana, sabe." explico. "Es algo en lo que insistimos en San Mungo, mayormente por la seguridad de la madre. El que la Srta. Granger este en Hogwarts ya está haciendo que esto sea algo difícil de predecir... pero, gemelos con esa habilidades cuando esa habilidades no corren en la familia..."

"No comiences con tu discurso sobre 'hacer historia', Johnnie. Me temo que Harry podría maldecirte." Poppy sugirió ligeramente, bebiendo su té para esconder una sonrisa. Harry _si_lucía un poco molesto ante la elección de palabras de Johnnie.

El medimago le ofreció a Harry una mirada de disculpa. "Lo lamento Sr. Potter. No quise sugerir que su amiga es un experimento o algo así."

"Por supuesto. Y, por favor, llámeme Harry. Odio que me digan 'Sr. Potter'." Respondió el adolescente, arrugando la nariz en disgusto.

"Te dije que le agradarías." Comento la única bruja en la habitación.

"Poppy..." Harry rodó los ojos.

Johnnie río, su sonrisa ilumino todo su rostro. "De verdad lo hiciste..."

Todos se quedaron callados cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe. "¿Qué sucede ahora?" gruño Poppy levantándose con rapidez y dirigiéndose a la puerta de su oficina.

"¡Poppy!" llamo la voz de Minerva.

"Que- ¡Oh! ¡Srta. Granger!"

Harry y Tom intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de seguir a la enfermera fuera de la oficina. Gin y Minerva estaban ayudando a Hermione a una cama. La bruja de cabello castaño parecía estar en dolor. "¿Herm?" llamo Harry.

"Se rompió su fuente." Comento Minerva. "La trajimos aquí lo mas rápido posible."

"Es bueno que yo haya estado aquí, ¿no es así, Poppy?" bromeo Johnnie pasando al lado de Harry y Tom, quienes se habían parado al lado de la cama.

"Muy bueno." Poppy accedió con alivio. "Harry, Marcus, Minerva, Ginevra, les pediré a todos que se muevan hacia atrás. Necesitamos el espacio."

Tom y Minerva asintieron y alejaron a los dos estudiantes de su amiga mientras Johnnie cerraba las cortinas alrededor de la cama. Los dos profesores intercambiaron miradas antes de guiar a Harry y Gin a la oficina. "Siéntense." Ordeno Tom antes de ir en busca de más té, limpiando las tazas de antes mientras lo hacía.

Ambos adolescentes le dieron a la puerta cerrada miradas de preocupación antes de sentarse uno al lado del otro en el sillón. _'¿Ella va a estar bien?'_ pregunto Gin, mirando rápidamente en todas direcciones.

"Ella estará bien." Minerva le aseguro a la chica. "Ella tiene a dos personas ayudándola ahora."

"Solo tenemos que sentarnos tranquilos." comento Tom, flotando dos tazas de té hacia los estudiantes y pasándole una tercera a Minerva. Se sentó en la silla al lado de Minerva con una cuarta taza. "Sólo estorbaríamos ahora. Poppy o el Sanador Anderson vendrán a buscarnos cuando todo esté listo."

"No estás haciendo nada para calmar mis nervios." Harry le informó a su amante, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Gin y acercando a la chica hacia él en un medio abrazo. "Bebé tu té, Gin. Marcus probablemente le echo una Droga Calmante."

"Por supuesto que lo hice." Accedió Tom bebiendo un sorbo de su propio té.

"Admitiste que los drogaste." Recalco Minerva.

"Nos drogue a todos." El señor Oscuro respondió juguetonamente, sonriendo de medio lado cuando la profesora de Transfiguración escupió el té que recién había bebido. "Oh, vamos, Minerva. No puedes decirme que esto no te pone nerviosa también."

"Por supuesto que sí." Murmuro Harry frunciéndole el ceño al té que aún no tocaba mientras observa a su hermana beber otro sorbo del suyo. "Pero no lo admitirá."

Minerva apretó los labios. "Por supuesto que no." Dijo ella antes de volver a beber su té y tragarlo esta vez.

"Harry, bebe tu té." Ordeno Tom.

Harry ladeo la cabeza y le levanto una ceja al Señor Oscuro. "No quiero té ahora, gracias."

_'Entonces cámbialo a ron y cállate.'_ Comento Gin apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano. _'En todo caso, el punto es que te bebas la estúpida poción.'_

"Él sabe eso. Sólo está siendo difícil." Respondió Tom mientras Harry hacia lo que Gin había sugerido y cambiaba su té por algo más alcohólico. El adolescente tomo un sorbo de su trago y se estremeció.

"¿Qué hiciste?" pregunto con sospecha Minerva.

"Whiskey de fuego." Susurro Harry sacudiendo la cabeza. "Merlín, sigo olvidando lo fuerte que es esta cosa..."

_'¿Cuando HAS bebido WHISKEY de FUEGO?'_ Gin pregunto bruscamente.

"Ojo loco." Harry se encogió de hombros, bebiendo más de su trago.

"Debí saberlo..." Minerva suspiro. "Sólo Alastor le daría a un estudiante menor de edad whiskey de fuego."

Tom movió una mano hacia ella. "Es demasiado tarde para quejarte _ahora_, Minerva."

"Probablemente cierto." Accedió Harry atrapando la taza de Gin cuando cayó de sus manos. "Pensé que había sentido Droga para Dormir en nuestras tazas."

"Aunque me di cuenta que te deshiciste de la tuya sin problemas." Respondió Tom sonriendo débilmente. Minerva estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, divertida.

"Ella creció con Fred y George. Uno pensaría que chequearía por estas cosas por si sola." Harry sonrió. "En todo caso, leí en un libro que Poppy me dio que los nacimientos pueden tomar bastante tiempo. Si el resto de la espera va a ser tan angustiante como ha resultado ser, no estoy seguro de que la Droga Calmante sea suficiente. Es mejor que _uno_ de nosotros duerma durante eso, supongo."

"¿Pero no tú?" pregunto Minerva levantándole sus cejas al mago adolescente. "Pensé que habrías saltado ante la oportunidad de dormir ante el stress."

"Minerva, conociéndome, me habría estresado aún más en mis sueños. Mejor es estar despierto para lidiar con mis emociones que dormido. Al menos cuando estoy despierto tengo algo de control sobre ellas."

"Buen punto." Tom asintió. "Sigo olvidando sobre ese volátil temperamento tuyo."

"Sabes, creo que voy a dejar que Gin se encargue de ti cuando despierte." Decidió alegre Harry. "Y ella estará furiosa."

"Maravilloso. No puedo esperar." Respondió Tom en el mismo tono que su amante. Minerva sonrió.

"¿Minerva?" Harry miro a su Jefa de Casa de manera seria. "Herm dijo que le darían su propia habitación y Gin dijo que quería compartir con ella. ¿Se arregló eso al final?"

Minerva suspiro. "No. Albus está cauteloso sobre hacerlas perder tanto sueño."

Harry presiono sus labios. "Entonces hablare con él sobre eso. Ahora no, pero definitivamente antes que Herm regrese al dormitorio."

"Buena idea." Accedió Minerva. "Al menos a ti te escuchara."

"¿Albus ya no te escucha?" pregunto Tom preocupado.

"Él me escucha ahora lo mismo que me ha escuchado antes, lo que en realidad no es mucho. Él escucha mis ideas, pero al final siempre hace lo que cree es mejor."

"Severus dice que hace lo mismo con él." Harry murmuró pensativo. "¿Porque me escucha a mí y no a ustedes?"

"¿Porque tú eres una pesadilla?" sugirió Tom.

"Esta asustado." Respondió con firmeza Minerva. "Asustado de lo que podrías hacer si te hace enojar lo suficiente."

Harry le dio una mirada de asombro. "¿Porque yo? En realidad no es como si hubiera una diferencia de poder entre nosotros. Estaría más preocupado sobre Voldemort que sobre mí."

"Porque tu caminas en la línea." Tom murmuro pensativo. "Estas atrapado entre la Luz y la Oscuridad mas veces de lo que es cómodo para él. Si te empuja demasiado, podrías caer en la Oscuridad."

Minerva asintió sombríamente. "Harry, se que odias que te digan cosas como esta, pero tú de verdad _eres_ el factor decisivo en esta guerra. Albus y V-Voldemort son iguales en poder. Tu eres la única otra persona mágica en el mundo hoy que se equivale en su poder."

Harry se quedo mirando a la mujer con la boca abierta. _¡Nunca me dijiste eso!_

_En realidad nunca pensé en eso de esa manera._ Respondió Tom encogiéndose de hombros de manera mental. _Al principio pudo ser sobre ganar tu poder, pero, ahora, no me importa si gano esta guerra porque de todas maneras tu estas de mi lado._

"Minerva, que haría Albus si me uniera a Voldemort, ¿lo sabes?" pregunto Harry cuando volvió a encontrar su voz.

"Recuperarte. ¿Por qué crees que te quiere aquí el próximo año?"

"Quiere tener un ojo sobre mi..." Harry gruño, agachando la cabeza. "Oh, me siento tan estúpido por no haber visto esto antes... ¿Qué pasa con ese hombre que sigue jugando con mi vida?"

"Él juega con la vida de todos." Le recordó Minerva con gentileza. "Y a nadie le gusta mucho, pero igual le seguimos el juego."

"No tenemos otra opción." Harry accedió con un suspiro. "Lo sé." Miro a los dos adultos, que lo observaban con preocupación. "Estoy bien, en serio. Yo casi estoy acostumbrado a Albus, ahora."

"No deberías estarlo." Tom murmuro molesto. "En momentos como estos desearía poder maldecir al viejo hasta la luna."

"Oh, él volvería." Minerva comento con una sonrisa.

"Lo sé." Gruño el Señor Oscuro.

"Él es como yo." Harry accedió alegre. Minerva río mientras Tom fulminaba con la mirada al adolescente.

"¿Aun vivos?" pregunto Poppy asomando su cabeza en la oficina.

"Apenas." Accedió Tom parándose con un quejido.

Harry dejo a un lado el libro que había estado leyendo y comenzó a despertar a Gin mientras Tom despertaba a Minerva. "Despierta, despierta, hermanita."

_'Que-'_

"Marcus te drogo."

_'¡Lo matare!'_

"Cielos, gracias, Harry." Murmuro Tom. "Mátame después, Gin. Vamos a ver como esta Hermione."

_'¿Herm?'_ Gin observo hacia donde Poppy estaba parada en la puerta. Entonces se movió como un cohete y paso al lado de la enfermera.

"Perdón por ella." Harry suspiro y guío a los dos profesores hacia la sala principal.

"¿Por qué no estás mareado?" Minerva murmuro.

"Brazalete encantado." Comento Harry encogiéndose de hombros mientras llegaban al área en que estaba Hermione. "Hola, Herm. ¿Como estas?"

"Me siento, vacía." La bruja suspiro. Ella sostenía uno de los bebés con fuerza contra su pecho y estaba sentada rodeada de almohadas. Gin estaba parada a su lado, sosteniendo al otro bebé. "Toma, ¿quieres sostener a tu ahijada? Me temo que Gin llego primero a Galvin."

Harry feliz tomo a la pequeñita. "¿Galvin?"

"Si." Hermione asintió cansada. "Gin tiene a Galvin Sol Granger. Y tu tienes a Gerda Selma Granger."

Harry miro a la bebé con una sonrisa. "Es preciosa, Herm."

_'Galvin es un monstruito.'_ Les informo Gin sacando su cabello de entre las manos del bebé. _'No, Gal, suéltame... ¡Ayy!'_

"¿Gal?" Hermione sonrió, meneando la cabeza. "Apenas quince minutos de edad y ya tiene un apodo."

"Son adorables." Minerva le dijo a su estudiante favorita mientras se paraba tras Gin y gentilmente ayudaba a la chica a liberar su pelo de las manos del niño.

"Duerme, Hermione." Sugirió Tom con suavidad mientras rodeaba la cintura de Harry con su brazo desde atrás y apoyaba la barbilla en el hombro del adolescente. "Te ves agotada. Nada le sucederá a tus mocosos."

"Por nada del mundo le pasaría algo a este pequeño ángel." Harry accedió con firmeza.

_'O a este pequeño demonio.'_ Asintió Gin.

"Oh, está bien." Hermione se acurruco en su cama con una sonrisa. "Buenas noches."

"Duerme bien, Herm." murmuro Harry, abrazando a su ahijada. _Es tan dulce._

_Voy a estar obligado a escucharte a hablar sobre esta mocosa por un tiempo, ¿no es así?_

_Probablemente._ Accedió Harry alejándose con cuidado del Señor Oscuro. "Marcus, ¿tomarías un momento a Gerda? Necesito hablar con el Director sobre quien se quedara en la habitación con Herm."

_'Y a quien se le permitirá cuidarlos durante la noche.'_ Sugirió Gin. _'Ya que los Slytherin y Gryffindor de séptimo año se han ofrecido a cuidarlos cuando lleguen a ser demasiado.'_

"Con quien Gerda y Galvin pasan la noche debería ser decisión de su madre, no de Dumbles." Harry dijo con frialdad. "Pero, si, eso también debe ser abordado."

Tom beso la frente de Harry con gentileza pendiente de no perturbar a Gerda. "Ve. Protegeré a tu mocosa de las motas de polvo mientras no estás."

Harry sonrió y se marcho.

Harry asomo su cabeza en la oficina de Albus y frunció el ceño al ver la cabeza de alguien a quien no conocía. "¿está el Profesor Dumbledore aquí?"

"Fue a buscarme algo." Dijo con alegría el extraño, girándose para sonreírle a Harry, con brillantes ojos azules.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en reconocimiento. "¿Aberforth Dumbledore?"

El hombre asintió feliz. "¡Harry Potter! ¡Maravilloso conocerte por fin! ¡Albus siempre habla muy bien de usted!"

Harry asintió con la cabeza, aturdido salía mientras el otro mago salía de su habitación tras de la oficina. "Aberforth, ¿a quién estas molestando esta vez?" dijo a la ligera.

"A tu pasatiempo favorito." Aberforth ofreció gratamente.

Albus miro hacia donde Harry estaba parado en la puerta. "¡Harry! ¡Pasa, pasa!" le dio una gran sonrisa cuando Harry entro a la oficina y cerró la puerta tras él. "¿Que puedo hacer por ti?"

Harry enfoco su mirada en el hombre por el que había venido y frunció el ceño. "Albus, necesito conversar contigo sobre Hermione."

Albus miro el reloj sobre su escritorio. "Ya es casi toque de queda. Hablaremos mañana en la mañana." Dijo con calma.

"Hablaremos ahora." Harry respondió con frialdad. "Me rehusó a jugar este juego contigo."

"Pueden tener su conversación." Dijo Aberforth con una gran sonrisa. "No es problema."

Albus suspiro. "Toma asiento, Harry." Le ofreció, sentándose cansado tras su escritorio. Harry se sentó en la silla al lado de Aberforth. "¿Que sucede con la Srta. Granger?"

"Los gemelos nacieron hace media hora." Harry dijo de golpe, ignorando la expresión de asombro del director y continúo. "Estaba hablando con Minerva antes y me dijo que no permitiste que Gin se quede en la habitación privada con ella."

"Eso es correcto." Albus dijo de modo cortante.

"¿Por qué no?" desafío el adolescente con dureza.

"Tengo mis razones." Respondió el director con tono final.

"¿Me estás diciendo que esperas que Hermione se encargue de esos niños _sola? ¡_Albus, esa es una locura! Un niño ya es más que suficiente, con el asunto de los EXTASIS y sus deberes como Premio Anual, pero estas pidiendo que ella haga malabares con su horario normal cuidando además a _gemelos_." Grito Harry exasperado.

"La Srta. Weasley no puede compartir esa habitación con ella." Albus dijo con firmeza.

"¿Entonces quien puede?" siseo Harry con ojos verdes ardientes. "Y mejor que haya alguien, porque no voy a dejar que mi mejor amiga se encargue de sus hijos sola."

El director se detuvo, al parecer dándose cuenta que estaba caminando sobre hielo delgado en este asunto. "No conozco a ninguna chica de Gryffindor que pueda ayudar a la Srta. Granger y mantenerse al día con sus estudios." Respondió con cuidado.

Harry apretó los labios. "Entonces puedes mover una chica Ravenclaw o Slytherin para que la ayude el resto del año."

"No voy a mover chicas por ahí." Albus respondió con firmeza.

"Entonces a un chico."

Albus entrecerró los ojos. "¿Te estas ofreciendo para ese puesto entonces?"

Harry lo considero por un largo momento antes de asentir. "Si esa es la única manera, entonces, si, me ofrezco de voluntario."

"Entonces así será. Hare que Minerva se asegure que la habitación este lista mañana." Albus asintió, con sus ojos brillando una vez más.

_Volvió a encerrarte. Ahora no tendrás más opción que pasar las noches en tu habitación._

_Aun tengo cartas, Tom._ Le dijo Harry poniéndose de pie. "Muy bien. Oh, ¿Albus? Tengo una pregunta un poco personal antes de irme."

"Pregunta." Respondió el director a la ligera.

"¿Crees que una mujer tiene el derecho de elegir a quien le confía el cuidado de sus hijos?" pregunto el adolescente de manera inocente.

"Por supuesto."

Harry le dio al hombre una sonrisa fría. "Bien. Entonces supongo que no te quejaras cuando las chicas de séptimo de Slytherin y Gryffindors se turnen para cuidar a los gemelos en las noches."

Los ojos de Albus se abrieron. "Ya hablamos de esto-"

"Discutimos quien podía compartir habitación con Hermione, Albus, no con quien tienen permitido pasar la noche los gemelos. Acabas de acceder de que es decisión de _Hermione_." El Niño-Que-Vivió recalco con frialdad. "Buenas noches, Albus, Aberforth."

"¡Buenas noches!" Aberforth respondió feliz mientras Albus miraba la puerta después que Harry la había cerrado tras él. "Me agrada, Albus. Él debió estar en mi Casa."

El director suspiro molesto. "Maldición. Cada vez que creo que lo tengo, se me escapa entre los dedos. ¡¿Como hace eso?!"

"Es un Slytherin natural, por supuesto." Aberforth ofreció astutamente. "Creo que tienes suerte en estos momentos de que él odie tanto a Voldemort."

"Gracias, Abe. Me siento mucho mejor sabiendo que si él perdona a Tom perderé la guerra." El director se quejo secamente.

"Quizás _tu_ perderás, pero _yo_ ganare." Aberforth respondió contento. Albus frunció el ceño.

"Ese hombre es una pesadilla." Murmuro Harry caminando hacia donde Poppy, Minerva, Tom y Gin estaban sentados cuidando a Hermione y los gemelos.

_'¿Que dijo?'_ pregunto Gin mientras Harry se sentaba sobre el regazo de Tom.

"Yo seré quien comparta habitación con Herm. No accedió a que nadie mas lo hiciera." Harry suspiro apoyándose contra el pecho de Tom y cerrando los ojos.

"¿Y que hay sobre los bebés pasando la noche con otros estudiantes?" pregunto Minerva mientras Gin le daba un golpe a la silla, enojada.

"Es decisión de la madre." Harry respondió suavemente. "Y déjame decirte que no fue fácil conseguir que accediera a eso."

"No tengo dudas de eso." Minerva suspiro, poniéndose de pie. "Tengo que regresar."

"Probablemente nosotros también." Gruño Harry no luciendo nada feliz por tener que moverse.

"Si Poppy esta de acuerdo ambos pueden quedarse aquí esta noche." Ofreció Minerva.

"No hay problema." Respondió Poppy.

_'Gracias, Profesora, Madame Pomfrey. De verdad no tenía ganas de explicarle a Regina porque había llegado tarde otra vez.'_ Gin suspiro, cerrando los ojos.

"Probablemente es mejor que no sepa." La profesora sonrió. "Marcus, ¿también te quedaras aquí?"

"Estoy atrapado." Comento Tom apuntando con la cabeza hacia Harry, que parecía estar a punto de quedarse dormido sobre el regazo del señor oscuro.

"Almohada." Murmuro Harry, acurrucándose mas cerca al hombre que lo sostenía. Tom sólo sacudió la cabeza y beso la frente del chico.

"Esta bien." Minerva dijo con una sonrisa. "Buenas noches a todos."

_'Buenas noches.'_ Respondió Gin mientras que Tom le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

"Buenas noches, Minerva." Dijo Poppy mientras la seria bruja salía tras el área de las cortinas hacia la puerta. "Ahora, ustedes necesitaran tres camas…"

"Dos camas." Dijo Harry abriendo un ojo para mirar a la enfermera.

"Oh, bueno, dos camas." Poppy rodó sus ojos y movió las cortinas para hacer espacio para dos camas más. "Duerman." Ella ordeno severamente.

_'Ella nos mangonea aunque NO seamos pacientes.'_ Se quejo Gin levantándose y dirigiéndose a una cama.

"Claro." Accedió Harry intentando levantarse y fallando horriblemente.

Tom río y tomo a Harry en sus brazos. "Sigue durmiendo, Harry."

"Almohada." Dijo Harry cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Tom. El señor oscuro sólo sonrió.


	48. Chapter 47 parte 1

Abandon capitulo 47

Harry despertó por el sonido de estudiantes fuera del área de la cortina. Miro alrededor y noto que Gin y Hermione estaban hablando en voz baja mientras alimentaban a los gemelos. También parecía que Tom no estaba. "Buenos días." Murmuro, sentándose y estirándose.

"Buenas tardes en realidad." Comento Hermione alegre. "Ya es casi hora del almuerzo."

"Oh." Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Así que Marcus esta en clases?"

_'Si.'_ Accedió Gin. _'Dumbles estuvo aquí antes y nos dio a ambos el día libre, para ayudar a Herm con Gerda y Gal. Pero hizo que Tom fuera a clases. Dijo que era porque no tenía a nadie que lo cubriera, pero fue porque ustedes dos estaban durmiendo juntos.'_

"Esta luchando una batalla perdida en intentar que no durmamos juntos, debo decirte." Harry bufo, levantándose de la cama y sentándose en la silla libre al lado de la cama de Hermione. "¿Gin, te has pegado de manera permanente a Galvin o algo así?"

"Si. Lo quiere como un hermano menor." Hermione rió. "¿Tienes hambre?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Supongo. ¿Por qué? ¿Es la comida de bebé buena?"

Hermione se largo a reír, dejando que Gin respondiera. _'Es leche, idiota. Hay algunos bagels y queso crema en la mesita a tu lado.'_

"Oh." Harry sonrió y preparo algo de comer mientras las brujas reían. "¿Que ha pasado mientras?"

_'Accidente de pociones.'__Respondió_Gin. _'¿Por qué?'_

"Sólo me preguntaba si nuestros amigos aun no venían a ver a Herm." Respondió Harry poniéndose de pie. "Voy al baño."

"No te caigas adentro." Bromeo Hermione.

"Claro que no." bufo Harry mientras salía fuera de las cortinas.

"¿Al fin te levantaste?" pregunto Poppy. Ella tenía un pequeño frasco en una mano y estaba trabajando en una chica Hufflepuff que estaba sentada sobre una cama. Dos otros Hufflepuffs, una chica y un chico estaban parados cerca de la cama luciendo nerviosos.

"Si." Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿quemadura de poción?"

"Si." Asintió la chica. "Estábamos trabajando en una revisión y Tody hizo volar su Pócima de Confusión."

"No sabía que fuera posible hacer volar la Pócima de Confusión…" Harry parpadeo, rascándose la cabeza. "Oh bueno. No debió intentarlo con ganas." Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al baño, comiendo su bagel.

Poppy sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza, mientras los tres Hufflepuffs observaban a Harry. Mientras estaban ocupados intentando comprender al Niño-Que-Vivió, la enfermera pudo poner la Crema para Quemaduras en el brazo de la chica de tercero sin problemas, cosa que fue importante, porque ardía. _Quizás debería invitarlo aquí más a menudo para distraer a mis pacientes._ Pensó sonriendo. "Listo. Porque no se van ahora al Gran Comedor. Las clases están por terminar."

"¡Gracias, Madame Pomfrey!" dijeron a coro y salieron de la enfermería.

Harry salió del baño mientras Poppy guardaba la crema. "¿echaste a mis amigos esta mañana?"

"¿Que te hace pensar que vinieron?" pregunto Poppy.

Harry levanto una ceja. "Conozco a mis amigos, Poppy. En todo caso una pequeña serpiente me contó."

"Entonces tendré que golpear a esa serpiente después." La enfermera sonrió. "Si, los eche a todos. Hermione no estaba lista para visitas y tú no estabas despierto."

"Ah. Entonces supongo que debo estar agradecido." Harry suspiro, sentándose en la cama al lado de la enfermera. "¿Tenemos como cinco minutos antes que las clases terminen?"

"Dos." Le corrigió Poppy. "ayúdame a hacer estas camas o ve a molestar a Hermione y Ginevra."

"Cualquier cosa menos hacer camas." Respondió alegre Harry antes de alejarse y meterse tras las cortinas. Poppy rió.

"¡Volví!"

_'Oh, diablos.'_ Gin suspiro. Hermione rió mientras Harry le daba a su hermana una mirada divertida.

"Harry, toma a Gerda. Creo que ahora yo debo ir al baño." Le dijo Hermione.

Harry se acerco a ella y tomo a la bebé. "¿Estás segura de que no necesitas ayuda?"

"Estoy bien." Hermione suspiro, pero igual permitió que la ayudara. "Ja, quizás el Profesor Dumbledore puso a la persona correcta conmigo después de todo. Tú puedes sostener un bebé _y_ darme una mano."

_'Hacer varias cosas a la vez es una de las especialidades de Harry.'_ Gin agrego alegre.

"¿quieres ver cuántas cosas puedo hacer a la vez?" Harry le pregunto mientras guiaba a Hermione por la abertura entre las cortinas. "¿estás segura de que estas bien?"

"Si." Hermione sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Harry antes de salir.

Harry suspiro y se sentó en la silla libre. "Esto hará las cosas difíciles."

_'¿Los bebés o tener que quedarte con Herm?'_

"Ambos, en realidad." Harry removió a Gerda entre sus brazos y le dio un dedo para que succionara. "Quiero decir, no es que no esté feliz de tener a Gerda y Gal…"

_'Pero hará la vida más difícil para todos nosotros, lo sé.'_ Añadió Gin asintiendo. _'Al menos puedes visitar a Tom cada vez que quieras. No creo que le moleste si vas con uno de los bebés.'_

"Le molestara si el bebé lo despierta a mitad de la noche." Harry respondió alegre. "Pero supongo que tienes razón."

Gin se encogió de hombros con tristeza. _'Desearía poder hablarles.'_

Los ojos de Harry se endurecieron. "Encontraremos un hechizo para ti, hermanita, no te preocupes."

_'¿Y nos vengaremos de Ron?'_

"Por supuesto. Estaba pensado que podríamos visitarlo este vernos. Estoy seguro que Molly y Arthur te dejaran."

_'Mas les vale.'_

"Siempre puedes ordenarles que te dejen ir." Bromeo Harry.

_'Puedo.'_ Accedió Gin cuando Hermione volvió seguida de Poppy.

"Las hordas están aquí." Dijo Poppy mientras Harry ayudaba a Hermione a meterse a la cama. "No dejare que entren todos juntos, así que elijan a tres personas."

_'¿Ted?'_ pregunto Gin.

"Claro. Y Parvati." Dijo Hermione. "¿Harry?"

"Nev." Decidió Harry después de pensarlo un momento.

"Está bien." Poppy suspiro y salió.

_'¿Quieres a un mocoso?'_ Gin le ofreció a Hermione.

"Si, claro." Hermione sonrió y tomo a Galvin justo cuando las cortinas se abrían y Theodore entro. Gin de inmediato lo abrazo.

"Sabia que eso pasaría." Parvati comento cuando entraba con Neville.

"Madame Pomfrey está controlando a la multitud." Dijo Neville.

"Claro." Harry suspiro.

"¿Como estas, Herm?" pregunto Theodore cuando soltó a Gin.

"Mucho mejor." La chica sonrió. "Gracias."

"¡Oh, son adorables!" chillo Parvati sentándose en la cama junto a Hermione. "¿Puedo sostenerlo?"

"Si." Hermione le paso a Galvin.

"¿Tienen nombres?" pregunto Neville mientras observaba por sobre el hombro de Harry y le sonreía a Gerda.

_'Galvin y Gerda.'_ Dijo Gin mientras Harry le pasaba Gerda a Neville. _'¿No son perfectos?'_

"¿Ya se puso imposible?" le pregunto Theodore a Harry y Hermione.

Harry rió, negando con la cabeza mientras Hermione sonreía sin poder evitarlo. "No, ha estado bien, por ahora"

_'Harry se despertó hace media hora.'_ Gin comento con picardía.

"Flojo." Parvati le dijo al Prefecto en broma. Harry le saco la lengua. "Así que, Gin, ¿entonces te quedaras con Herm?"

"No, Harry se quedara conmigo." Hermione suspiro mientras Gin puso una mirada de enojo.

_'Dumbles no cree que pueda manejar mis estudios si ayudo a cuidar a los gemelos.'_ Les dijo enojada la pelirroja.

"No creo que sea eso." Comento Neville. "Creo que es más porque no puedes llamar por ayuda."

_'¡De todas formas, no es JUSTO!'_

"La vida no es justa." Dijo Tom entrando a la habitación con Molly tras él. "Poppy les está dando cinco minutos más antes de que cambien." añadió.

"Claro." Parvati asintió mientras Molly tomaba a Gerda de Neville.

"Oh, son maravillosos." Molly suspiro. "¿Y como estas, Hermione?"

"Bastante bien en realidad." Hermione dijo con una sonrisa. "Harry, deja de removerte y abrázalo ya."

Harry hizo una mueca. "¿Soy tan obvio?"

_'_"_Si._" Respondieron Neville, Hermione, Parvati, Molly, Gin y Theodore mientras Tom sonreía.

"Ah, cielos." Harry se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia su amante. "No me despertarse cuando te marchaste." Acuso.

"Estabas cansado." Respondió con facilidad Tom aun sonriendo. "Y parecía que necesitabas dormir."

"Estúpido bastardo." El adolescente suspiro, envolviendo con sus brazos al señor oscuro.

"Diablillo mal criado." Respondió Tom sosteniendo con fuerza a Harry y apoyando su barbilla sobre la cabeza del chico. "¿Como estas, Hermione?"

"Oh, bastante bien en realidad." Respondió la joven bruja antes de mirar a Molly. "¿Mis padres no pudieron venir, supongo?"

"Fui a su oficina a preguntarles." Respondió Molly. "Parecían agobiados."

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Esperaba algo así. A mitad de semana no es la mejor fecha para solicitarlos."

"Aunque dijeron que tratarían de venir este fin de semana."

"Mm." Harry le sonrió a Hermione. "Yo te llevare el fin de semana si Poppy está de acuerdo."

"Eso será sorprendente de ver." Bromeo Theodore. "Harry versus Madame Pomfrey."

_'¡Casi tan bueno como Harry versus Dumbles!'_ accedió Gin.

"Están buscando." Gruño Harry dándole a la pareja una mirada molesta.

"¡Se acabo el tiempo chicos!" llamo Poppy asomando su cabeza. "¿Quienes son los otros tres?" Pregunto la enfermera mientras Theodore, Parvati y Neville salían.

"Dray, Pan, y Millie." Decidió Harry habiendo averiguado por Tom quienes estaban afuera. "Y luego supongo que 'Bini, Seam, y Dean pueden entrar."

"Está bien." Poppy rodó sus ojos y salió en busca de los demás.

_'Este será un almuerzo muy largo.'_ Dijo Gin cuando los tres Slytherins entraron. Todos rieron.

El resto del jueves y viernes siguiente continuó encontrando a Harry y Gin ayudando a Hermione en la enfermería. El sábado, después de rogar el permiso de la dura enfermera, Hermione y Harry llevaron a los gemelos a ver a sus abuelos y el grupo disfruto el té con un gran momento de relajación. El domingo encontró a Harry y Hermione mudándose a sus nuevas habitaciones, que estaba unida a la sala común de Gryffindor por un pequeño pasaje que se abría al lado de la chimenea. Casi todos los miembros de la casa Gryffindor ayudaron con la mudanza, incluyendo una severa McGonagall y sorprendentemente a un extático Tom. Ni siquiera Harry comprendía por qué su amate estaba tan feliz, pero ya que ayudo tan bien como si hubiera estado calmado, lo dejaron quedarse.

El lunes, sin embargo, fue el regreso a clases:

"¡Los bebés son una pesadilla!" declaro Harry, sentándose en su lugar habitual entre su hermana y Neville en la mesa Gryffindor el lunes en la mañana. Tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos y lucia cansado, pero despierto. Gerda estaba aferrada con fuerza a la túnica de su padrino.

"Tú fuiste quien quiso compartir habitación conmigo." Le recordó Hermione. Si Harry lucia mal, Hermione lucia peor. Sus ojeras eran enormes y parecía a punto de quedarse dormida en cualquier momento. Para colmo, Galvin obviamente el más bullicioso de los gemelos, porque estaba llorando con fuerza, se aferraba a su madre con temor.

"Oh, Veo quien estuvo levantada toda la noche." Seamus bromeo mientras Parvati tomaba a Galvin de su madre y comenzaba a mecerlo con gentileza.

"Gracias, Parvati." Hermione suspiro aliviada, y con agradecimiento tomo la taza de café que Dean le paso y le respondió a Seamus. "En realidad, Harry tiene el sueño ligero, así que es él quien se levanta siempre."

"Es solo que estoy acostumbrado a despertar a mitad de la noche por las pesadillas." Dijo Harry sacando dos biberones y pasándole uno a Parvati. "En realidad Hermione está durmiendo más que yo."

"Wow, Harry." Susurro Lavender mirando con asombro a Harry mientas el Chico-Que-Vivió alimentaba a Gerda y así mismo. "Tienes un talento natural."

Harry hizo una mueca. "Sólo digamos que se cómo cuidar de mi mismo y de quien este conmigo." murmuro antes de meter un trozo de tocino en su boca.

_'Dame a ese bebé y come tranquilo.'_ Le ordeno Gin a su hermano.

"Gracias, Gin. Me salvaste la vida." Harry suspiro, pasándole su ahijada con gratitud.

_'Así que, ¿qué clase tienen primero?'_ pregunto Gin mientras alimentaba a la bebé en sus brazos.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas cansadas. "Pociones."

"Ew." Dijo Lavender estremeciéndose. "Apuesto a que Snape se va a portar como un verdadero bastardo."

Harry se encogió de hombros y escondió un bostezo. "Dumbles ya le dijo a todos los profesores como lidiar con los gemelos. Creo que no tendremos problemas con el Profesor Snape siempre que no causes daños en sus salón de clases."

"En realidad ha estado bastante suave este año." Recalco Parvati mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua por sobre la cabeza de Galvin.

"Si..." accedió Hermione, hurgando en los huevos que Dean había puesto en su plato. "Si se pone demasiado mal, siempre puedo sacar afuera a los gemelos."

"¡No sola!" exclamo Parvati girándose a mirar a Hermione con una expresión de horror. "No en el estado en que estas."

"No será así." Harry accedió con firmeza, dándole a su amiga una mirada dura. "Yo ahora tengo mejores notas que tú en pociones, Herm. Si los gemelos necesitan un descanso, _yo_me encargare."

"¿Y a donde iras?" pregunto Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

_'Puede ir a la oficina de Snape.'_ Gin señalo como si nada. _'Y él tiene razón Herm.'_

"Oh, cállense todos." Gruño Hermione antes de regresar a su comida. Todos a su alrededor intercambiaron sonrisas, sabiendo que habían ganado.

Paso una semana antes que Hermione permitiera que los gemelos estuvieran fuera de su vista por más de una hora a la vez, e, incluso entonces, tenía que ser con uno de sus padrinos. Aunque aquellos que se habían ofrecido a cuidar a los gemelos estaban molestos con Hermione por su actitud protectora, pero Harry y Gin lo encontraban bastante entretenido. Harry también lo encontraba tierno, habiendo tenido una infancia con tantas carencias, y a menudo se encontraba diciéndoles a sus Juniors que dejaran tranquila a Hermione. Aunque no fue hasta que el joven líder comenzó a lanzar amenazas que comenzaron a escucharlo.

Las primeras personas que permitió Hermione se llevaran a los gemelos por la noche fueron Pansy y Millicent, pero solo porque Millicent sabía manejar niños pequeños, o eso decía. Había pasado toda la noche preocupándose y no había dormido nada. A la noche siguiente, cuando fue el turno de los chicos Gryffindor, Harry drogo a su amiga, luego se dirigió a la habitación de Tom para un respiro.

Harry se sorprendió de encontrar a su amante y a la normalmente sospechosa subdirectora compartiendo una taza de té cuando entro a la habitación. Se quedo helado en la puerta, inseguro de que hacer.

Tom le sonrió al joven. "Buenas noches, Harry. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" pregunto agradable.

"Ya paso el toque de queda." Minerva añadió con severidad, dándole al adolescente una mirada severa por sobre sus anteojos.

Harry sintió la repentina necesidad de removerse incomodo, pero se contuvo. "Bueno, los gemelos están con los chicos Gryffindor y finalmente logre que Herm se durmiera. De verdad no tengo deseos de pasar la noche de nuevo con los gemelos – quiero decir, los amo hasta morir y todo eso, pero son _un dolor de cabeza_."

Los labios de Minerva se movieron en una sonrisa mientras Tom escondía la suya tras una mano. "Si Sr. Potter, los niños pequeños normalmente _son_un dolor de cabeza." La bruja comento secamente. "Pero eso no explica porque no está en su habitación con la Srta. Granger."

"¿Por qué no me agrada la idea de que ella me asesine cuando se despierta y se dé cuenta que la drogue?" Harry respondió dócilmente.

Tom se largo a reír mientras Minerva mira fijo a su estudiante. "¿Y porque harías eso?"

Tom hizo un gesto para que Harry se acercara y respondió por su amante. "Porque ella paso toda la noche anterior preocupándose por los gemelos mientras se paseaba por sus habitaciones." El señor oscuro sonrió mientras sentaba a Harry sobre su regazo. "De seguro notaste que ni Harry o Hermione parecieron haber dormido nada anoche."

Minerva frunció el ceño pensativa mientras Harry cerraba sus ojos y apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tom. _Gracias amor._ Le dijo con cansancio en su mente al señor oscuro.

"Duerme." murmuro Tom apretando sus brazos alrededor del adolescente.

Minerva le sonrió a, los dos. "Creo que esa es mi señal para dirigirme a la cama yo también." Dijo ella poniéndose de pie. "¿Y, Harry?"

"¿Mm?" Harry miro cansado a la mujer.

"Para que sepas, no apruebo que hayas drogado a tu compañera. Pero sin embargo, te felicito por asegurarte de que ella no se agote hasta la muerte."

Harry sonrió. "Buenas noches, Minnie."

Minerva le dio a Harry una mirada ligeramente molesta, luego salió de la habitación.

"A la cama diablillo." Tom sonrió.

"Mmmm... estoy cómodo aquí, gracias."

"Estoy seguro que si." Tom beso la frente de Harry levantándose. "Oh, entonces duerme."

Harry se acurruco aun más en el abrazo del señor oscuro y se quedo dormido con un suspiro contento.

Harry despertó por la sensación de algo cálido y húmedo alrededor de su miembro y gimió. "Que-"

_Buenos días, amor._ Tom le dijo con alegría a través de su conexión.

"Bastardo..." Harry dijo antes de sisear cuando la boca lo dejo.

"Mmm... sin insultos ante del desayuno." Bromeo Tom, ojos rojos iluminados por la lujuria.

Harry jalo la cabeza del hombre para atraparlo en un beso, mordiendo con fuerza el labio inferior del señor oscuro. _Termina lo que empezaste idiota._ Ordeno mientras la lengua de Tom se deslizaba en su boca, retorciendo su propia lengua de manera seductora.

_Oblígame._ Fue la respuesta del señor oscuro mientras deslizaba una mano por el pecho de Harry.

Harry dejo escapar un gemido en la boca que lo atacaba. _Joder._ Declaro antes de agarrar con su mano el miembro de Tom.

_Tramposo._ Respondió Tom alejando la mano de Harry. Agarro ambas manos de Harry con una de las suyas y las sostuvo por sobre el adolescente. **: Ahora, tus manos van a comportarse, ¿cierto?: **siseo en Parsel.

**: Lo harán si sigues hablando así, sexy.:** Harry respondió con picardía.

**: Mejor que sea así.:** Tom respondió de manera peligrosa, sonriendo de medio lado cuando Harry se estremeció de placer. **:¿Te gusta ser amenazado?:**

**:Es que suenas increíblemente sexy.:** respondió Harry con ojos vidriosos.

"Humph." Tom bufo antes de soltar las manos de Harry para agarrar un pequeño frasco de la mesita de noche mientras separaba las piernas de Harry.

"Siempre listo, ¿cierto?"

"Cállate mocoso." Murmuro Tom sacando loción con un dedo. **: ¿Me pregunto si debería advertirte que esto estará un poco frío?:** añadió mientras metía un dedo en el ano de Harry.

El adolescente dejo escapar un siseo. _Hiciste eso a propósito._ Se quejo.

**: Si.:** Tom acaricio el cuello de Harry mientras añadía otro dedo con facilidad.

Harry comenzó a mover una mano para tocar al hombre sobre él, pero Tom lo detuvo, sonriendo satisfecho. "Toooooom..." se quejo Harry.

**: ¿Dijiste algo?:**

"Si." Harry respondió haciendo un mohín.

Tom rodo sus ojos. **: Sus manos estarán sobre su cabeza, Sr. Potter, hasta que diga lo contrario.:**

"Joder." Murmuro Harry.

**: En un momento.:** respondió Tom añadiendo un tercer dedo para abrir más al joven mago. Harry rió con disimulo. **: Diablillo.:** añadió el señor oscuro antes de sacar sus dedos para reponerlos con algo mucho más grande.

Harry dejo escapar un siseo y cerro sus ojos. _Necesitaba esto._ Se dio cuenta.

_Somos dos._ Susurro Tom a través de su conexión mientras comenzaba a moverse en el joven mago mientras lo besaba.

Harry dejo escapar un suave gemido en la boca del señor oscuro. _¿Ya puedo mover mis brazos?_

_Pero no te toques._ Le advirtió Tom.

_No necesito hacerlo._ Le aseguro Harry, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del señor oscuro. _¿Más fuerte?_

_Como desees._ Murmuro Tom, luego comenzó a moverse más rápido, empujando con más fuerza en su joven amante. Harry gimió con fuerza. _¿Mejor?_ pregunto, agachándose a mordisquear el cuello de Harry.

_Mucho._ Accedió Harry sin aliento incluso en sus mentes.

_Bien._ Siseo Tom buscando un ángulo ligeramente diferente.

Colores explotaron tras los ojos de Harry y dejo escapar un gemido antes de correrse entre ambos. _Oh, Merlín..._

Tom duro unos segundos más antes de seguir a su amante por el borde. Aunque tuvo cuidado de no aterrizar sobre Harry, y se acostó al lado del adolescente. "Te amo, diablillo."

Harry permitió que el señor oscuro lo acurrucara. "Ya también te amo, bastardo."

Tom sonrió y cerró sus ojos. "Aun no es hora de levantarse. Duerme un poco mas."

Harry murmuro algo por lo bajo que Tom no alcanzo a escuchar, luego se quedo profundamente dormido. El señor oscuro sólo sonrió.


End file.
